Royal Line Blues Lost and Found
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU BxV RaditzxOC. Bulma and Vegeta have retrieved the lost Saiyan Race bank with help from Ami and Yumi of Hihi Puffyamiyumi! Raditz and Trunks guest star. Some TrunksOC added now! On hold till I figure out how to end it!
1. Catching up with Bulma

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z (released by Funimation and the like), or Ami or Yumi and Kaz from Hi Hi Puffyamiyumi (owned by Cartoon Network). They're in here for a splash of fun in this experiment. I know there are hundreds of B/V get togethers, but I'm taking a whack at the 'get together' story with my own twist of insanity here. If it in any way resembles the others it's only because I've got the B/V insanity! Reviews welcome of course!

**Royal Line Blues**

By Trynia Merin.

Rated PG for some language

* * *

Story notes:

This is slightly A/U interpretation with a dash of Puffyamiyumi thrown in for fun. In this, Ami and Yumi are childhood friends of Bulma Briefs, having known her from school. Capsule Corps is one of their sponsors. This takes place in that infamous three years after Freiza's demise by Mirai Trunks, and before Baby Trunks is born. Yamucha is NOT a cheating boyfriend in this, and he and Bulma are separated but still on good terms (although I love the ones in which he is for the fun of it but I'm giving the poor guy a break here). Vegeta is staying in a small guesthouse on the Capsule Corps property next to his GT room in a separate building, and has been staying there for a few months already. Everyone is taking a slight break from training for the Android Invasion.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

They had known her since cramming school. Both Ami and Yumi had sporadic contact with their schoolgirl friend Bulma and wanted to know just what crazy adventure she was doing these days. She always ended up in some strange out of this world adventure with those martial arts types she was always tagging along with. Ever since she was a teenager they got updates from her about how she'd 'run off with a desert bandit'' or 'met a flying monkey boy with the strength of 10' in order to find these magical items.

"She's crazy," Yumi snorted. "Totally crackers…"

"Don't say that!" Ami flushed as she walked into the eatery where they often stopped at West Central City. It was the home of legendary Capsule Corporation, where both of their brothers had steady jobs. Ever since they got their band up and running, they stopped by the city to play one of their celebrated concerts for the employees. It was a thank you to their schoolgirl buddy for giving them some of the money to get their first album together. Granted their road manager Caz was a baka, but they couldn't have everything perfect.

"I wonder if she's still dating that handsome baseball player," muttered Ami. The young waiter guided them to a nice booth facing the street.

"Hey, get your butt over here we're hungry!" Yumi growled at the waiter. He quickly complied with the purple haired rock star's request, and tossed them two menus.

"Settle down will you, I heard that halfway across the restaurant," Bulma Brief said.

"What took YOU so long?" Yumi asked as their friend swung into the booth and sat down with a sigh. Dressed in corporate best, she tugged off the hairband that held her curly permed mass up, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Corporate sellout right?" Bulma giggled as she saw Ami fingering her long curly hair, while Yumi buried her head in her menu and mumbled some choice curses.

"You said it, not me!"

"Don't mind her, Hon, she's cranky over the jet lag from Hong Kong," said Ami, nudging Bulma's shoulder. The dove colored blouse with ruffles coordinated well with the pink miniskirt and tight matching bolero jacket. Bulma kicked her shoes off and rubbed her face trying not to mess up her mascara.

"Nice to see you too, grouchy pants," said Bulma, kicking Yumi under the table. "So, what guy got into your dressing room and raided your panties this time?"

"Nobody," Yumi snorted. "I'm just digging your hair though. How the hell did you get it so damn curly?"

"Funny coming from a girl who loves her mane straight as a stick," Bulma shot back.

"Good to see you again, Sweetie… is running your parents company driving you nuts again? Or is it a new boyfriend?" Ami whispered.

"Well, actually a bit of both. I've had some new… house guests who are driving me NUTS, and it's just… crazy…" she said.

"Is that bald headed friend of yours and that baseball player still freeloading?" grinned Yumi as she snapped her fingers. She winked at the young waiter who was struggling to get his vest straight. He had three celebrities at his table!

"Miss Ami and Yumi, and Miss Briefs! Three stunning ladies of society in my place! I'm so honored! I'm wondering if it's asking too much to have your autographs…" he said, wiping drops of sweat off his forehead.

"Well, bring us the usual and we'll see how many autographs we'll sign," Ami blinked.

"The ah… usual?" he said, combing through his hair.

"An Ikaru, a peach schnapps and a pina colada," Bulma blinked at him with a sweet smile. He caught himself looking at her shapely legs tapering into small feet, which were bare from the strappy shoes she had kicked off. Damn she made corporate look good, he thought. Not to mention the mini skirted rock diva duo that occupied the table around her.

"Right up, ladies!" he saluted, writing down their orders. "And if there's anything else…"

"We'll let you know, right away," Yumi grinned, reaching over to pinch his butt as Ami rolled her eyes and Bulma hid her embarrassed face in her menu.

"I should get her together with that old ecchi, Master Roshi," she mumbled as she whispered to Ami. "But since she's my friend and your bandmate…"

"She'd flatten him or talk his ear off," said Ami. "Remember what happened when Kaz signed us up for those 'free' lessons, and we were sponsored by the World Martial arts tournament?"

"How can I forget. Capsule Corp was right there with you guys," Bulma giggled. "She ended up throwing the instructor. But I think that she could handle the old pervert… which reminds me, I've been thinking it's been ages since we got together… and went out…"

"You have some hot guys we can take out, suit girl?" Yumi joked. "I'd take that waiter, but I think he'd bleed all over me…"

"You sicko," Ami threw a piece of ice from her drink at her bandmate.

"Actually I do have some potential dates… but it might be asking a lot…" said Bulma.

"Too bad you're dating that yummy baseball player… or wait… are you…" asked Ami, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Well, let's just say that we've decided to just be friends," she said. "Which is why I want you two to come along…"

"Oh, who do you have in mind this time?" asked Yumi.

"Well, Yamucha and I tried getting back together, but the spark wasn't there," Bulma sighed. "He's a sweet guy, and he told me he had a crush on someone ELSE…"

"Who pray tell?"

"Well, that would be telling… but he's an awful big fan of a certain up and coming chick rock group," Bulma whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh you gotta be kidding," Yumi blinked. "Mr. Hunk boy baseball likes US?"

"So, are you meaning to fix one of US up with him… your… ex?" asked Ami. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, yes…"'

"Great, give us your leftovers," Yumi snorted, although she wasn't THAT upset looking.

"Well, I have tickets to this corporate ball my dad and mom are throwing, and I already paid for them, and Yamucha has a tuxedo," said Bulma. "And since I have four extra tickets I invited three eligible men with me to be our dates…"

"Oh great, who are they?" Yumi asked. "Other than Mr. Baseball ex hunk boyfriend of yours…"

"Shh," Ami hissed throwing a napkin at her. Yumi grinned.

"Well, you remember Yamucha has a few friends who trained under Master Roshi… they were friends of Goku's and mine… and my mother decided to send out invites to Kame house, and two of Yamucha's students are coming with us," Bulma said, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh, you mean your pal Sonkun's friends? That tall three eyed dude, the bald guy, the hunky green veggie man?" asked Yumi. She of course was referring to Tien, Kurin, and Piccolo, which she had seen many pictures of, and even briefly seen in person fighting at the various martial arts tourneys, and in passing when great strange disasters leveled the city.

"Yes… I hope you girls won't mind…"

"Well, I'm not into green men from outer space," Yumi said. "But the bald guy was kind of cute, but I'm not dating that pig guy… he has a dirty mind…"

"Oolong won't be there," said Bulma. She recalled the time that she had brought some of the Z fighters around to meet her friends, namely Goku and Chichi who were big fans, along with Master Roshi and Oolong and Krillen. Goku had behaved himself, but Oolong soon found himself on the receiving end of a platform boot.

"Thank Kami," mumbled Yumi. "So who's with who?"

"I've got someone special in mind for you," Bulma said quietly. "But I don't think he's that easy to get along with…"

"Why don't we play our own version of microdate and see who picks who," suggested Ami. "That way we'll each be happy… and who knows… one of us might be hitting a home run…"

"I hope you don't think it's weird if you end up with my ex boyfriend, either of you, or the other girls in the band," Bulma said.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun," Yumi smiled. Their drinks finally arrived, and they began to rattle off their orders.

* * *

"Oh, it's been ages since any of you visited here," Bunny Briefs cooed as she saw the small group who was at their front door. Capsule Corps was often the place where they chose to gather for meetings, strategy and socializing. Regardless of how irritating the newest occupant could be. 

"Well we were just wondering how Bulma was doing," Goku said with a big grin as he stood there with his usual parade of friends.

"Oh of COURSE!" Bunny laughed. "You must be FAMISHED, you youngsters…"

"Actually, we are kinda hungry, right dad?" Gohan asked as he pulled on the leg of his dad's bright orange gi. Goku grinned and picked up his son, putting him on his shoulders.

"I hope it's not a problem," he grinned.

"Is Bulma here? She said that her guests were arriving this afternoon and she wanted us to meet them…" Yamucha asked as he leaned around Goku's shoulder. Krillen rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Sheesh can't you be any more obvious?" he mumbled.

"Oh, Bulma's little friends are having a small bite before they stop by for the cookout, so why don't you make yourselves comfortable! She'll be so glad to see you," Bunny grinned as she ushered them all in.

"Aren't you coming, Mom?" Gohan called back to his mom. All of the hungry Z fighters greeted Bunny briefs as they wandered into the large living room area of the Capsule Corp mansion. Yamucha carried a huge bouquet of roses while wearing his Puffyamiumi T shirt, and very tight jeans. Krillen wore a similar outfit, while Goku wore his customary orange gi with the blue T-shirt underneath, despite Chichi's insistence he wear something nicer.

"We ran out of food yesterday, and I'm on my way to the market," Chichi whispered to Bunny, who nodded. "Can you please entertain them till I get back?"

"You know it's never a problem," said Bunny knowingly as she watched Chichi march in and wave to Gohan.

"Come on young man, you STILL have three hours of homework to do!"

"But I wanna meet Bulma's friends!" he complained.

"You will after you hit the books, young man," said Chichi. "Now march…"

"Gee, honey can't he stay?" Goku asked.

"Don't get HIM started. I don't care if you and your friends want to drool over Bulma's friends, but you BEHAVE yourselves! I don't want them thinking you're a bunch of drooling fanboys!" Chichi scolded them.

"Yes mom," Krillen grinned. Yamucha stepped on his foot.

"WHAT was that?" Chichi asked.

"Um nothing honey!" Goku chuckled, bustling her out the door as he kissed her goodbye. Mollified, Chichi sighed and walked outside. It would be good to get them out of her house even if just for a few hours. The Z fighters had been making themselves at home the last couple of weeks since Lunch had come down with seasonal allergies and Master Roshi couldn't keep her from sneezing every five seconds.

"Where the #$# is that blue haired serving girl?" their newest houseguest grumbled.

"Um, Hey Vegeta, how are ya doing?" Goku asked as the Prince shoved Yamucha out of the way.

"Out of my way, weakling," he grouched. "And don't you start bothering my day too, Kakkarot! What the hell are you losers doing here anyway? Or did you decide to dig through the trash bin again?"

"Hello to you too, Vegeta," Krillen mumbled. "You're in a bright and sunny mood, aren't you?"

"Who asked you, cueball?" he snorted at the bald monk. "And don't tell me… it's a two for one dork sale at the garbage dump, right?"

"What crawled up your ass, your Royal Highness?" Yamucha mumbled. "We were invited here, just like you apparently were… but we're leaving at the end of the evening…"

"Want to make something of it, wimp?" Vegeta smirked, folding his arms across his chest and glaring directly into Yamucha's eyes.

"No thanks. I've got other things to do, thank you…" Yamucha said, straightening his T-shirt and blazer. "Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go find where they stashed the beer…"

"Oh, there you are honey, didn't Bulma dear tell you that she'd be running a bit later?" Bunny cooed as she waltzed in with several large trays of food. Goku caught one as she stumbled, and Yamucha helped her.

"As if I care where that loud mouthed wench is," he mumbled, not loud enough for Bunny to hear. "Where is that daughter of yours anyway? I need to ask her why in Kami's name my ship isn't done…"

"Well you could talk to my husband of course… but do sit down, your friends are here…"

"They're no friends of mine," Vegeta mumbled. "Excuse me… I don't have time to waste with you losers… unless one of you can tell me where that blue haired woman is…"

"Oh, she's out with her friends from the band… they'll be right along! Why don't you sit down and relax!"

"I've no time for frivolity," Vegeta snorted as he shoved past everyone. "Kakkarot, where is that loud mouthed friend of yours. Think fast before I try my new move on you or your friends…"

"Um, gee Vegeta, she'll be here… I'm sure she'll be pretty glad to see you too," Goku laughed. "And I'm sure she won't mind if you help us eat all this food. There's WAY more than even I can eat…"

He gestured to the huge mounds of food that several caterers along with Bunny were setting up. Yamucha winked at one of the girls in her tight minidress as he put the tray down. Goku glanced at he tray of sandwiches he was holding and his stomach rumbled.

"Go right ahead, Son-kun dear… eat up… Bulma says you need your energy for fighting the bad guys," Bunny giggled as she walked past him.

"Thanks! Thanks so much!" he laughed and carried the entire tray over towards one of the sofas. He plunked down and began to stuff his face while Krillen looked at some of the other foods. Yamucha winked at the catering girls, before catching up to Bunny.

"Is everything okay with him… here?" he whispered.

"Oh of course! He's very quiet and doesn't ask for much at all…" Bunny said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wondered if Bulma was okay with him being here and all… he's um… you know," Yamucha whispered.

"She's just FINE," Bunny cooed, and Yamucha didn't much care for the wink. Seeing that everyone was ignoring him, Vegeta snorted and walked quickly out the door.

"Fine, I'll find her myself, you waistoids," he said. "Stupid weaklings… don't know WHY anyone thinks YOU have a prayer of fighting anything anyway…"

"That was an improvement," Krillen said to Goku. "He seemed in a good mood… he didn't threaten to blow you up…"

"Yeah, he's settling in okay," Goku said, swallowing half of a roast beef sandwich on rye. He washed it down with half a liter of soda, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't think we have to worry…"

"I don't like it," Yamucha said. "I'm gonna keep an eye on him, even if you two aren't!"

"Don't waste your time," said Piccolo, who had just strode into the room. "I've been keeping an eye on him…"

"You don't really HAVE to, but that's nice of you," Goku said. "Besides, in a few months… oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…"

"What?" Krillen asked. "Goku you've been acting REALLY weird ever since that purple haired guy showed up and beat the pants off Frieza… what's UP already!"

"Um, nothing you need to know, really folks," Goku grinned.

"He means it's nothing we need to worry about, and it shouldn't distract us from training," Piccolo grunted. "So forget he said anything… right Goku?"

"Right," he grinned.

"You two are driving me up the wall. If you won't go after that homicidal maniac than I will!" Yamucha snorted as he rushed out the door. "If he goes looking for Bulma in public… and she gets hurt, you're all responsible…"

"Um, I think I'd better go with him and make sure he's okay," said Krillen as he got up and rushed off after Yamucha.

"I thought they weren't dating anymore," Goku blinked.

"Apparently not, but it seems you earthlings have problems with closure," Piccolo sighed. "Perhaps I should make sure these idiots don't kill each other…"

"Aww, relax, Piccolo. They have some Evian water there! You KNOW it's your favorite brand…"

"There's no talking to you sometimes," Piccolo grunted in frustration. However he wandered over to where several large tubs of ice held liter bottles of clear water. Picking one up, he twisted the cap off and drained it in one gulp. While Water was all he or other Namekians needed to consume, he secretly loved the fact that fresh clear springwater was so readily available whenever he visited.

* * *


	2. Ami and Yumi's biggest fans

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to find that woman, and give her a piece of my mind," Vegeta mumbled as he left the earth far behind. He sensed the dampened kis of two Z fighters in hot pursuit, and snickered to himself. So that idiot ex boyfriend of hers was still worried. He was secretly glad that she had called it off with him shortly after before that brat from the future showed up, because he was getting mighty sick of the sighs and moans he would hear coming from down the hall. He'd overheard the giggling talk between Chichi and Bulma on the phone, despite his lack of interest, and pieced together the story.

As a fighter, Vegeta learned all sorts of dirt about his adversaries. That included spying on everyone whenever he could to learn potential weaknesses. Plus he was bored between training in the GR and sparring with Kakkarot and Piccolo. Bulma had promised to get her father to build him a ship that he could take into space and train there, since he was so 'eager' to get away and concentrate. It included a portable GT trainer, which wouldn't potentially self-destruct.

He was looking forwards to getting into space and leaving these losers behind so he could train in peace. Although he would miss that screaming loudmouth that seemed the only person he could match wits with on this planet. Gohan might have proved interesting, but he was a brat. Goku was an embarrassment to the Sayin race despite his great fighting. Piccolo was the only one remotely interesting to tolerate, but he always seemed more interested in spending time with the other fighters. Krillen was someone he had grudging respect for, but the cue ball was always hanging out with the old man and the pig. There was nobody he considered remotely worthy of relating to him. What did he need with 'socializing' anyway unless it revolved around fighting?

He sensed Bulma's energy signature. While most humanoids showed a measly 4 or 1 on the energy scale, she did register a faint 2 from time to time. Her intense intelligence put her on his ki scale, at least placing her up to a 5 from her brain activity alone. Not to mention Vegeta had invested time in memorizing her signature so he could pick it out from all the other mites on this third rock from the sun.

That looser had flowers with him. Vegeta didn't know why he should remotely CARE, but if the looser got to the blue haired wench before he did, Bulma would be lovesick and incapable of doing anything useful on his ship. The sooner he could leave and train in space, the better for him and the other Z idiots. Though he recalled Bulma saying something about a 'rock band' visiting Capsule Corps, and he knew from watching TV just what THAT was. Erudite entertainment trash that would wreck his concentration, and that of the blue haired wench as well.

He spotted the small eating establishment, and hovered above it. While he didn't care if the nosy onlookers spotted him, he hung back to assess the situation. Rarely did he barge in till he had a good idea of what was going on. Through the window he saw her with two other females, stuffing their faces and cackling with those high pitched voices that gave him a headache. Vegeta snorted and levitated gently to the ground. He was dressed in black sweats and a blue tank top, along with sneakers, like some of the stupid native gnats around him. Elbowing his way into the shop he stood to the side, and observed them. Next door he heard the clink of the pachinko machines and yells and whoops from the dunces that wasted their money on games of chance. Not unlike the local bars where he and the other soldiers of Freiza would come to spend shore leave. No matter where you were in the galaxy there were universal constants that existed. Bars, brothels and games of chance for amusement.

"Sir, can I help you," asked the waiter.

"Mind your own business," Vegeta wanted to say and then stopped himself. "Get me a table, servant…" was what he said quickly instead.

"Right this way…"

Vegeta sat down at the next booth down where he could have a clear view of the woman. He figured he might as well enjoy some liquid refreshment, figuring it couldn't be worse than the swill he'd tasted on Maruthia, or Exxilon 5. By far the best eateries and restaurants were on planets such as Cygnus 3, and Cestus 2. Rigel had a few good brothels that Zarbon and Dudoria enjoyed, but he much preferred Idsar 7 where the servants waited on royalty hand and foot, and never got in your way.

"Get me a milkshake, servant, and fast," he grunted at the waiter, who blinked at the stony stare this dark haired customer was giving him.

"Um yes sir," the waiter stammered. Although he was used to dealing with all sorts, this particular customer wasn't one of the easy ones. It would be lucky if he got a tip at all. While he could storm right up and drag the wench kicking and screaming, he didn't want to miss this opportunity to learn more dirt that he could use in his daily battle of wits with her during eating times. He smelled the fruity sickening scent of the other two females sitting with her. Though the purple haired girl looked stronger than most weaklings did, the pink haired trollop was cheaply adorned like the pleasure maidens on Velure Idsar 7. Bulma wore her tight skirt and corporate outfit, with her hair curled up in that hideous mass. Though she was quite attractive for a human he'd not mind taking a ki blast to that mess and convincing her that her hair was far less revolting the way it was when he'd originally seen her. Didn't those baka females know they looked far better with less paint smeared on their faces and less perfume that covered their appealing scent? He had researched that humans had evolved from simians much as the Saiya-jin had, and he couldn't understand WHY they insisted a female was attractive with bleached hair. Dark hair, natural smell, and rounded hips for bearing brats was considered attractive. Not that he'd care MUCH if they could carry a child to term. Not when the incubating child was removed and grown in an invitro tank to maturity and sent out after programming. The concubine pool of the King, from the strongest Saiyan females sired royal children.

Now he rolled his eyes at the two female companions who looked like pleasure slaves in his eyes. He might fancy playing with the purple haired one Yumi who seemed physically stronger, whereas the wench Ami was far too delicate. But the one called Bulma was the only remotely interesting female he'd even consider taking as his concubine, and possibly something else.

"There they are," Yamucha panted, as he dropped down to the sidewalk. Krillen wiped sweat off his bald head and rushed after the baseball player and fellow Z fighter.

"Now wait a minute, Yamucha… I don't think it's smart to just bust in there… it doesn't look like anyone's screaming… so maybe…" Krillen said as he grabbed the young man's arm.

"Are you nuts? That maniac might level this place! And after Bulma said she had a surprise for us!" Yamucha hissed back. Both men stood in the entryway and glanced over to see Bulma sitting with two other females. Krillen saw blood starting to drip from his friend's nose and wished he was somewhere else.

"Better take this, stud," Krillen joked as he shoved a rolled napkin in Yamucha's nose.

"Shut up," Yamucha mumbled and straightened his hair. He hoped they wouldn't find the long scar on his cheek a deterrent to him, for they were both delectable. Relieved, he strode over with the bouquet, with Krillen close behind him.

"Sir, do you need a table?" asked the waiter.

"Oh we're with them," he said, pointing to Bulma's party. Bulma glanced up from her friends, and waved them over.

"You guys are early…" she commented. "Girls, you know these two…"

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," Yamucha grinned as he kissed Ami, then Yumi's hands. He handed them each half of the bouquet of pink roses.

"Likewise," said Ami with a giggle.

"You've got a mean slide into home plate," Yumi sighed as she reached out with her tomboy side. Yamucha forgot about Krillen who stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh and this is Krillen… you remember the girls, right?" Bulma asked. Sighing with relief he shook either girl's hand and dropped a small bow.

"You've been a champion at the junior World Martial arts, right?" asked Yumi. "Good form…"

"Um you watch the tournament?" Krillen asked.

"Why don't you sit down and join us?" said Ami. Yamucha slid in between her and Bulma, while Krillen moved over to sit on Ami's other side, where he could be by Yumi.

"Pleasure of the company of three lovely ladies is always a cause to celebrate," Yamucha winked. Bulma sighed and realized she was still an object of the minor flirting even if they were not seeing each other anymore. It just didn't work out. Yet she had a gut feeling as he draped one arm around her shoulder, and the other around Ami's that he was getting other ideas. Yumi turned all her attention to Krillen, who was finding it difficult to form coherent words while staring at Ami. He was quite glad when Yumi nudged him.

"Um yeah… what was that?" he asked.

"Who did you study under? That old guy and that pig with the roving hand?"

"Um yeah… that's Master Roshi's school, but um… don't worry, we'll keep them away," Krillen grinned, and Yumi gave him a good-natured dig in the ribs.

"So, free hand or weapons?" she asked. "I prefer weapons myself but…"

"You study martial arts?" Krillen asked. "Oh duh, sorry…"

"Not many people know it, but I've thrown a few dweebs over my shoulder when they piss me off," she grinned. Krillen relaxed, seeing that she was closer to the tomboy end of the spectrum. Also, he was annoyed that Yamucha was monopolizing the conversation with Yumi.

Bulma felt Yamucha's arm around her shoulder but didn't care for the way he kept interrupting Krillen's statements to Ami. She had fallen under her ex boyfriend's spell, but Bulma was unsuccessfully trying to lift Yamucha's hand from around her shoulders. "Hey, excuse me a minute," she said, trying to pry his arm off her.

"Don't leave, sweetie, there's plenty of me to go around," he teased. "Besides, I came here to see you as well as your lovely friends…"

"We're not dating anymore, that's what we said," Bulma whispered in his ear.

"So? Can't a guy be friendly with one of his oldest friends?" he winked back. "Besides… there's three of you and two of us, and I don't want you feeling lonely…"

"Excuse me," she said, and tried to get out from under his arm. "Keep your hand to yourself unless you want to have it removed!"

"Sorry! I was just hoping you'd relax a bit!" he huffed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ami.

"I'm fine, I need some fresh air," she said.

"So you finally admit that you're wasting time with this foolishness? Took you long enough…" someone laughed. Bulma almost jumped three feet into the air when she spun around and saw Vegeta standing there with a smirk beside her.

"What are YOU doing here?" Yamucha asked.

"Uh hi, Vegeta… fancy seeing you here," said Krillen, swallowing hard.

"The spaceship's not done, and I'm getting tired of waiting," Vegeta said matter of factly. "I'm not going to waste another day waiting for you to stop playing with your friends while I need to be training, girl. Honestly, are you…"

"Excuse me, but I've got company," Bulma hissed up at him. "Do you MIND?"

"Why they'd want to waste time with someone like you is beyond me, but there's no accounting for taste," said Vegeta with a grin.

"Hey why don't you go get lost!" Yamucha started.

"Excuse me buddy, but do we KNOW you?" Yumi snapped up at him.

"You're a feisty one," he commented. "Surprising considering who she usually wastes her time with…"

"Uh Yumi, don't piss him off," whispered Krillen. "You wouldn't like him when he's…"

"Get out of here, will you?" Yamucha snorted.

"Excuse us for a moment," Bulma held up her hand, and shoved Yamucha back. "Vegeta, these are my friends and I'm not going to have you making an ass of yourself, so would you MIND stepping outside for a minute and telling me WHY you're following me?"

"Sense at last," he smirked.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are but…"

"Excuse us," said Bulma as she got up and grabbed a very amused Vegeta's arm. "All right, let's go outside and talk… but no blowing anything up!"

"Um Vegeta, relax… we're just having a drink… why don't you join us?" Krillen said nervously, trying to shut Yumi up.

"You haven't introduced us to your hunky friend," said Ami as she tried to smooth the ruffled feathers.

"I could care less what you think of me, girl. I'm not talking to you, so be quiet," Vegeta said sharply to her.

"Excuse me!" Ami snorted.

"AHEM!" Bulma said. "Outside, now!"

"As you wish, wench," Vegeta snickered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out after him.

"Um… Bulma are you sure?" asked Yamucha. "Wait…"

"Who asked you, weakling. Go play with your trollops, and mind your place," Vegeta snorted at Yamucha. Krillen got up and caught his sleeve as he marched Bulma out of the bar and into the street.

"What crawled up HIS ass?" asked Yumi. "If he wasn't so rude he'd be worth jumping…"

"Don't tell me THAT's her boyfriend," Ami groaned.

"Excuse me girls… I need to…"

"You need to sit down, and let Bulma handle it," Krillen hissed, grabbing his sleeve. "She can handle him, remember? And we can see them through the window. Besides if he tries anything you know Piccolo and Goku are gonna kick his butt!"

"Is she NUTS? Who the HELL is that?" asked Ami. "He looks dangerous!"

"Got a mouth on him, just like her," Yumi chuckled.

"Are you insane, he's rude!" Ami groaned.

"So am I, but you keep ME around," said Yumi. "Kami, he may be a jerk but he's SMOKIN'!"

Yamucha glanced anxiously out the window, and bit his tongue with resentment. While he and Bulma had mutually decided to end their relationship and see other people, he still was fiercely protective of her. Not to mention this was a guy who killed hundreds of people, and he was staying in Bulma's home. If Goku hadn't stopped him he would have marched over and demanded the Sayin prince be evicted the first night he'd used the GT.

* * *

"You embarrassed the HELL out of me in there! What is your problem!" Bulma snapped at him.

"I'm not the idiot who chooses to hang out with trollops and losers," Vegeta shrugged. "You should thank me that I'm gracing your presence with my company…"

"Don't flatter yourself, veg head. Those are two of my oldest and dearest friends, who are going to spend dinner at my house tonight, so you'd better behave, or I'm taking the graviton stabilizer out!"

"You mean I'm going to have to put up with their racket while I'm trying to train? Have you lost your senses, girl?" Vegeta said, with a look of disapproval that she had come to know all too well.

"Some of us have what's called a LIFE! When I agreed to let you live with us, I didn't agree to have you make a royal ASS out of yourself to my friends!"

"Your fault for inviting me, so don't whine, wench," he chuckled. "I'm not the one who has such a poor taste in friends."

"You don't have any friends, so what the hell do you care? Now what the hell are you doing anyway? What's wrong NOW?"

"Your stupid excuse for a scientist father is not working fast enough on my ship. If you're so quick to be rid of me you'd be there trying to get it working, and not wasting my time with idle frivolities with those prostitute friends of yours…"

"Shut the #$ up you! They're NOT prostitutes they're ROCK stars!"

"Same difference to your culture. I've seen them on TV… I simply say what I see, wench," he smirked.

"You are NOT going to ruin MY visit, dork brain!" she half growled. "You'll just have to wait!"

"It will be your fault if I continue to be such of an annoyance," he shrugged. "Considering you're the only one on this primitive pebble who has any inkling of how a spaceship works. Even though your mind is hopelessly scattered with other useless shit. I suggest you come back and work your hardest if you wish to waste your time in peace."

"Sooner we get you into space, the better. You win. But I'm not going to spend all night doing this," she growled. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow!"

"I've waited far long enough, wench," he said as he grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey you jerk, put me down!" she yelled as he suddenly shot into the sky. Bulma screamed as she grabbed onto his waist and saw the ground fast dropping out from under them. Soon the very people were mere ants wandering around what looked like a hot wheel racetrack with toy houses.


	3. Vegeta's hunt for Bulma

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"He wouldn't…" Yamucha groaned. "Aww shit…"

"What? What?" asked Ami as she grabbed his hand.

"Yamucha, calm down what the heck…" Krillen got out.

"He's taking her away! Dammit!"

"Now don't leave US behind… she's our friend!" Ami wailed as he rushed away.

"Um I don't think you'd want to come along…" Krillen apologized.

"Look, she's our friend as much as hers, buddy, so I SUGGEST you take us along, got it?" Yumi said as she glared at Yamucha.

"But you might get in the way… and Bulma… I'm sorry but we have to go alone!" Yamucha said as he rushed out of the store, throwing down money for the bill. Ami rushed after him, followed by Krillen and Yumi in hot pursuit.

"Yamucha, wait! Don't be stupid!" Krillen called to him. Ami saw him suddenly rise into the air, so she leapt up onto his back with her hands twined around his neck.

"What the hell?" Yamucha gasped, as he was halfway off the ground with a screaming girl clinging to his neck choking him.

"Hang on," Krillen said helplessly as he turned to Yumi. She held on as he boosted her into his arms and took off after his friend.

"Let go… look!" Yamucha protested as Ami screamed in his ear. "You can't… aww dammit!"

"What's going on! How are we flying!" Ami screamed. She was strangling him and Yamucha struggled to reposition her in his arms so she wouldn't choke him to death.

"Relax… stop fighting I can't fly…" Yamucha panted.

"Yamucha, stop being an idiot! Let's just take them with us… we can't just leave them."

"I'm sure you guys are gonna explain this," Yumi said as she glanced down at the earth far below. They were whipping along at incredible speed behind a distant blazing streak of light.

"Uh let's just say it's some of that training from Master Roshi. Look girls, we'll take you, but you've gotta listen to us, and stay out of the way in case things get ugly…" Krillen urged.

"Oh KAMI!" screamed Ami. "Help!"

"Shh, easy… it's all right… I won't drop you," Yamucha panted as he settled Ami in his arms. "I told you to stay behind… but I guess we'll just have to look out for you as well as Bulma."

"Who IS that guy, and how are you flying and…" Ami gasped. She shut up when Yamucha kissed her quickly on the lips and she blushed.

"Later baby. Just close your eyes and let me catch up and we'll explain. But you've got to listen and STAY out of trouble… all right! I'm not gonna let anything happen to Bulma…" Yamucha promised. Ami shivered in shock and pleasure as he slid his arms under her back and knees.

* * *

"Get your hand off my ass you hentai!" Bulma screamed.

"If you'd come along like a sensible female," Vegeta chuckled. "Now stop screaming that infernal racket in my ear!"

"If you'd stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes jerk I'll stop SCREAMING!" Bulma yelled, hanging tightly to him.

"You scared, wench?" he asked with genuine amusement. "A bit high up for your weak equilibrium?"

"Ohhh you… when we get back…" she snarled. "Look, Vegeta, please carry me in a more dignified position, unless you want me to puke on your training suit!"

"You wouldn't dare," he mumbled. "Stupid pain in the ass… I suppose I have little choice if I'm going to have any sense of hearing left…"

He swung her around effortlessly hearing her yelp. Bulma was scared he was really going to drop her, and held her scream in as he settled her in his arms. "Now keep your mouth shut will you. I can't stand hearing you shriek in my ear a moment longer…"

"You'd better not drop me, creep," she mumbled. "Or you won't ever get off this planet in the next 100 years…"

"Temper, temper," Vegeta clicked his tongue. "As if I need any help but the tin cans you stupid humans make. If I didn't…"

"Yeah, I know. Without your superior Sayin technology you'd be gone and blow this planet sky high. I know, your Royal Highness," Bulma mumbled, tightening her grip on him. He increased his pace as he shot out over the city towards Capsule Corp. She wondered what on earth he was doing when he circled overhead.

"We've got company I think," he mumbled as he sensed the kis of Yamucha and Krillen not far behind him. "So it's a race they want?"

"What are you doing, Vegeta! My home's down THERE!" she yelped as he banked sharply to the left.

"Merely amusing myself, since those loser excuses for fighters are attempting to chase me. I suggest you hold on, wench if you value your life," he muttered.

"Wait a minute you put me down!" she shouted as Vegeta shot off towards the mountains.

"Do you really wish me to do that?" he laughed deeply.

"No… I mean… hey! Where are we GOING? You said you were going to take me to fix your damn ship!" Bulma yelped.

"And miss a bit of fun on this miserable mudball?" he chuckled. "Your friends seem to want to chase me, so let's see what they're made of."

"Don't you DARE!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut as the speed of the wind increased. Power blazed around them both, enveloping her body as well as his to cut down on the wind sheer. Yamucha and Krillen had never flown this fast, and she could swear she heard a rumbling slash as they rocketed over the blurring countryside. Vegeta had turned his course out over the city, and then further on as they flew in the direction opposite her home.

"What's he DOING?" Yamucha gasped as they saw Vegeta streak away.

"Not what we think he's doing," Krillen said. "C'mon ladies and hold on. This is gonna be bumpy…"

"He's NUTS!" gasped Yamucha. He held tightly to Ami, increasing his ki envelope to slice through the air as quickly as he could. Vegeta was only a few thousand meters ahead, and they were closing fast. Krillen panted as he increased his own velocity to match. Of all the Z fighters, only Goku or Piccolo, or Gohan were fast enough to crack the sound barrier. Krillen had often come close, but it would take everything he got to keep up with the pace Vegeta was settling.

Their companions were screaming and whooping on the unintentional joyride. Yamucha and Krillen had to admit they were enjoying the women pressing tightly to them for comfort. Something about having a female depending on you for their lives was very entertaining, and these two were no exception. If they were friends of Bulma they had to have some inkling of how crazy her world was. Yumi didn't seem so surprised that they could fly, whereas Ami was terrified.

"This is worse than eating that bargain sushi!" Ami yelled.

"Don't knock it! This is way more fun than that themepark concert we did! Whoever this guy is, he's sure more exciting than a dumb ol' party," Yumi laughed.

"This is not what we usually do!" Yamucha mumbled.

"Who is this Vegeta guy? Looks to me like he's her boyfriend," said Yumi. "She didn't tell us she was seeing anyone."

"Come on, he's not her…" Krillen groaned. "No way!"

"He isn't going to hurt her is he?" asked Ami.

"Not on our watch…"

"You'd better tell us what's going on… how can you fly?" Ami asked.

"By harnessing ki and directing it around us," Yamucha panted, having a hard time keeping pace with Krillen. "Dammit where is he going?"

"Not capsule Corp, that's for sure," said Krillen. "We'd better tell Goku…"

"I'm not leaving Bulma alone with that maniac," said Yamucha. "He's an alien being from another planet… and he's got powers like we do… Bulma's letting him stay at her place…"

"Doesn't sound like he's a threat if he's moved in," said Yumi.

"It's not LIKE that!" Yamucha protested. "He's just using their gravity trainer… I mean their gym… one of Dr. Brief's inventions… and he's sleeping in the guest house… he's not WITH Bulma…"

"How do you know?" Ami asked. "If Bulma was in trouble she would have screamed, and wouldn't have gone ANYWHERE with him…"

"Vegeta isn't someone you say no to," said Krillen. "He hasn't hurt her… yet… he wouldn't dare. Goku would kick his butt…"

"Then why worry?"

"It's a long story," said Yamucha. "I can't… where is he GOING?"

"HE said something about fixing a ship," said Krillen. "But that would be at the Capsule Corp or at the spaceport and we're nowhere near either place…"

"Maybe he's just taking her to be alone someplace," said Yumi. "Maybe we should just go back to her house and wait for them…"

"No. I'm going after them… and find out what's going on," Yamucha said firmly. "And since you're along for the ride, you'll have to depend on US ladies… but don't worry…"

"Whoopie," groaned Yumi.

* * *

"Vegeta! This isn't funny!" Bulma yelled. "You wanted me to fix the spaceship, but it's not where we're going!"

"I'm not talking about that Capsule ship you're building," said Vegeta quietly. "It's no longer in your hanger…"

"What?" she blinked.

"You'll see, girl," he said with a mysterious smile.

"Now wait a minute, this isn't funny!"

"IT is to me. I've been taking the spare parts that your fool of a father has been putting together and putting them in a safe place just in case he's unable to do what he promised. And as he has yet to complete his task in a timely matter, I need you to finish the job," Vegeta said.

"Now come on… you… you jerk!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, female," he laughed. "I simply need you to put together the ship that I've been attempting to fix… that piece of Capsule Corp technology is capable of flight, but is unfinished and insufficient in its state. What I've found is more than adequate for my needs…"

"You found another ship? How?"

"It isn't that Namekian piece of junk. No, it happens to be something I found on one of my missions. Perhaps the letters R and R mean something to you, or perhaps not…"

"Red Ribbon," she muttered. "Vegeta, are you insane…"

"Are you afraid of a mere antique? What I have found is a remarkably advanced ship that seems to be only a few days from repair. And since you're rather unwilling to assist your idiot father, I figured you might be able to get this one working far faster…"

"Why hide it from us?" she asked.

"Woman, I don't need to explain myself to anyone, least of all you," he said sharply. "Now, it's not too far away…."

"IF it's in some dark icky cave I'm NOT fixing it there! Look, if you want my help we could go back home, bring some capsules to encapsulate it and…"

"I've already thought of that, idiot," he laughed. "But I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw what I had discovered…"

"You are such a royal ASS," she muttered. Vegeta conjured up a last burst of speed that pressed Bulma more tightly to his chest. She stifled the scream and squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto Vegeta with a death grip that could have broken bones. Not Saiyajin bones and Vegeta grinned at the fierce burst of strength she displayed out of fear. Perhaps she was not so physically weak as he presumed.

She shivered at the thought of a Red Ribbon base. On her quest with Goku they had encountered many regiments of the Red Ribbon army in a race against Emperor Pilaf to get the Dragonballs. Goku's skill had kept them alive many a time, but the thought of that awful threat still remaining unsettled made her feel sick. Vegeta sensed her fear, and realized he had touched a nerve. Interesting. He'd read some files in the database about the organization, and listened to Goku's insipid tales of past exploits. Of course he knew whom the Red Ribbon army was. How else would he have known where to look for their space technology?

Bulma felt him drop out of his speed, and head downwards. Feeling a gentle jolt, she squeezed Vegeta tightly as he held her off her feet. "You can open your eyes, silly female," he mumbled. "We're here…"

"Oh uh, yeah," she said as he set her down on her shaky feet. She stumbled against him, and he surprisingly caught her with one hand.

"What's wrong with you? Get a grip on yourself…" he mumbled as she took in their surroundings. Painful familiarity spread through Bulma as she saw the large mountain looming overhead. Behind them was a stretch of beach, hidden partly by palm trees. Only the distant sounds of crashing waves with seagulls reached her ears. No sounds of technology existed, and she had a feeling that they were far from home.

"This way," he said, tugging her arm and dragging her in the direction of the large cave opening. She saw no signs of technology save large tracks of what appeared to have been a caterpillar locomotion system. Perhaps a tank, or other ATV from the width. Remembering ten years ago, she shivered, her hand quaking in his gloved one as he insistently tugged her after him.

"I'm not going into that cave… you don't know what could come out!"

"Nonsense, you fool. There's nothing there. You think I'd be stupid enough to take you into a place that wasn't deserted?" he demanded. "Give me a break."

"But…" she protested. Vegeta's hand tightened slightly around hers, and she knew it was best not to argue. After all, what could be more dangerous than he could, unless it was the home of one of those androids that future kid had discussed. Just in front of them yawned a fifty-foot cavern mouth, roughly in the shape of a scalene triangle. Large doors painted to look like the interior of a cave were hanging ajar into blackness. Something squirmed in her stomach, and Bulma tugged against him. He glared back at her, and she meekly stopped fighting and protesting.

"Come on," Vegeta said impatiently. Bulma swallowed hard and squeezed his hand tighter. They walked hand in hand through the gap in the massive doors. Looking backwards she saw they were at least twelve inches thick like a bunker door, with massive bolts and locks that seemed to have been blasted apart. By Vegeta no doubt. Or something else?

Around his hand he formed a sphere of cold blue light to illuminate their passage. Her knees knocked together as each step became more and more impossible. If Vegeta had not been tugging her hand she would have stopped turned and run screaming in terror. However she did not wish to appear cowardly around him, and meekly let him take her inside. Better that then listen to another round of insults about how humans were fearful, weak and stupid. What could go wrong with him, anyway? He was far more dangerous than anything they had faced, except Frieza, and the androids that were discussed. Something instinctive tugged at her urgently, as if memories long buried were being unlocked.

Within his sphere of energy she saw the large hulking shape of a transport platform. Its large caterpillar tracks supported a base, and gantry tower that held a tall rocket marked with the Red Ribbon logo. To the immediate left she saw other gantries and cranes she guessed were for toppling the rockets and missiles on their sides to be taken out through where they came. There was a pungent smell of rust and stale air that hit her nose, and Bulma felt sweat breaking in her hand that Vegeta held firmly.

"There," he said as he pointed to their left. Bulma gasped at the sight of a large spherical shape on scaffolding. Identical to a Capsule Corps ship in every way except the logo it was, but slightly larger in diameter.

"What the hell…" she stammered as Vegeta motioned for her to follow him.

"Your idiot father wasn't the only one working on spaceflight apparently. I had to admit I was quite surprised to find this here among the primitive native tin cans which are little more than glorified firecrackers, but you can see that it is not that old…" he said. Bulma stopped and shivered when he let go of her hand, and walked over to a large console. He punched switches and floodlights flashed on, making her jump as she heard their buzzing. An orange white glow showed the chamber more clearly lit around them. If she glanced backwards she could see the door hanging open to the world outside, just one hundred yards. If she ran she could get away. Yet Vegeta had made no threats except that he wanted her to fix this ship. She had to admit she was curious what an advanced craft was doing here.

"Judging from the metal fatigue," she muttered as she walked over and glanced at the outside. "It's only ten years old…"

"Indeed," Vegeta nodded. "Which begs the question… who got their hands on such technology. I know for a fact it wasn't your father's miserable division."

"Come on. Give him a break!" she snapped. "We're TRYING!"

"You're trying. He isn't," Vegeta snorted. "The only reason the GT is working is because you were helping jog his feeble brain. That man should be put out to pasture or sent to the glue factory like you do to your racehorses once they've served their purpose."

"Shut up, will you! I've got the message! You're advanced, all right! You don't have to rub it in, for Kami's sake!" she yelled. "Now do you want me to look at this damn ship or not?"

"Touchy, touchy," he laughed. "I thought you of all people would appreciate seeing something of promising technology. You will note that the design resembles in a sense a Saiyajin spacecraft… or at least one with access to the technology of the one you unceremoniously had the stupidity to blow up…"

"That was NOT my fault!" she yelled.

Vegeta ignored her. He turned and spoke a verbal command to the ship, which opened a hatch underneath much in the fashion of a Capsule Corp ship. She wandered over to look at the interior, and see if it was anything like the one that Goku had taken to Namek. That was the ship in question that Vegeta insisted taking with him. Yet all of the ships were being overhauled, and their power source required time to refuel. Installing the GT was the main issue that Vegeta complained about.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to look inside, woman?" he smirked. "Or are you scared something's going to jump out at you…"

"Shut up, and let's get on with this," she said, climbing up the stairs that dropped.


	4. Vegeta's discovery and a chase

Chapter 4 

Vegeta climbed in after her, and watched her reaction. Blue eyes widened at the completeness of the sleek interior. Controls that seemed almost as advanced as the Namekian ship met her gaze. She slid her hands over the smooth cold metal of the control panels. The substance was halfway between plastic and light aluminum, while the ship was clearly lit under its own power. All the controls were in English, and she blinked at the familiarity.

"It's capable of speeds far greater than your best Capsule ships," he smirked. "Really surprising… all it needs is a GT and it's the perfect training vessel… I only requite your cooperation to install it here. Or else suffer my encouragement and kick you r idiot father in the pants…"

"Enough. Let's capsule this sucker and get it back to the lab," she said, running hands through her hair. "I just can't believe that… how would they… how did you know?"

"It was a surprise. But once I get this running I won't have to listen to your infernal whining, or those stupid fools getting in my way. The sooner the better for both our sakes," he said.

"You're not planning on bailing on us, are you?" she asked nervously. "I mean with a ship like this… you could just leave Earth… right?"

"You aren't as stupid as you sometimes seem, girl," he laughed. "But no fear. I'm not going to pass up the chance to pummel Kakkarot. This world might be hopelessly primitive, but I will not leave till I'm ready."

"Where would you go?" she asked.

"Anywhere I damn well please, woman," he said quietly. Bulma felt a choking emptiness in the pit of her stomach that had not been there before.

"What's to stop you from leaving us? Judging from whom you are, you could easily just get in this ship and leave us alone to our fate," Bulma said. "I guess that's what I'd do if I was…"

"I don't run away from a fight, idiot," he snorted, as he wheeled on her. "You think I'm just going to run with my tail between my legs and miss the chance to fight a challenging battle?"

"Good question," she said quietly. "It's just that I thought you… well… that you'd stay and fight because…"

"I owe you something, is that it?" he said. "Well make no mistake; a Saiyajin Prince pays his debts regardless of your opinion which means nothing to me. You'll be compensated for your services. I'll not blow up this planet when I leave, and all of you will remain alive when I'm gone…"

"Gee, thanks a lot," Bulma muttered. "I just have one question."

"What is it?" he asked, irritated but not as irritated, as she would imagine he'd be.

"Why not stay on earth? Unless you have some place to go?"

"I go where I wish to, and don't you forget it!" he snapped. "Besides, what do you care whether I stay or go?

"I do care," she said, stamping her foot. "Dammit Vegeta, whether you like it or not, there are people on this miserable planet as you so call it who give a shit about you! When are you going to realize not everyone hates you?"

"They should," he said quietly. "Don't you? Not that I CARE, but they SHOULD be afraid of me…"

"They are… but I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid for you," Bulma said quietly.

"And why would THAT be?" he asked, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him.

"Because I care about what happens to you, that's why," Bulma said quietly.

"Oh, so you thought you'd take the poor alien under your wing and show him some kindness and domesticate him?" he said, curling his lip in disgust.

"Why should you care why?" Bulma shot back. "It means nothing to you, right? Let's just get this damn thing back home and we'll be rid of you all the more… why should you give a shit about anyone but yourself? I mean after all you don't need us, right?"

"You're correct, woman. I don't need you," he said. "But that doesn't' mean I don't WANT something from you."

"Huh?"

"You foolish sentimental creatures and your emotional attachments. We aren't as different as you might think girl. I don't NEED anything when I can take what I want, you see?" Vegeta said.

"And what does THAT mean?" she asked, trying to turn away, but felt his grip increasing on her. "Vegeta, just let me go… you're hurting me dammit!"

He loosened his grasp, and slid his hands down to squeeze hers. "I'm not entirely ungrateful, woman," he said quietly.

"So?"

"I want something from you, you nitwit," he said. "Listen to me…"

"What could you possibly want from me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Your attention first. As you well know, I could care less about the other fools save beating Kakkarot. But there are some wants that a Prince has. And they involve more than just a spaceship, female. On this miserable planet there are very few that have my grudging respect. And unfortunately time is not on my side…"

"Vegeta, spit it out, already," she grumbled.

"I will if you stop interrupting me, dammit," he snorted. "Now, as I was saying, there is something I want. Not just the GT, but something else. And that something is necessary for the survival of my race…"

"It's just you and Goku… and Gohan," she said. "Are you trying to tell me you want a girlfriend or something? Is that it? You want someone so you can have a family…"

"In your primitive terms," he said, with a slight flush. "Yes. And I require your assistance, as a female in obtaining a suitable candidate for this purpose. And it does NOT involve your stupid ideas about fixing me up with those prostitute friends…"

"Don't you dare keep trashing my friends you jerk!" she shouted at him. "Let me go will you!"

"So you will not assist me then?" he asked slowly.

"You're not making much sense! Why would you want an idiot like ME to help YOU with a decision like that?" she said sarcastically.

"Because out of all the backward frail creatures on this fourth rate planet circling a fifth rate star, you've got SOME spark of intelligence worth my notice," he returned. Bulma blinked in shock at his left-handed compliment. Had he just called her intelligent?

"So you do think I'm more than just a loud mouthed female weakling?" she teased. "Why Vegeta I wouldn't know it or you've just given me a compliment!"

"Don't think too much of it," he mumbled. "Will you help me or not?"

"Um I'll have to think," she said. "It's just that it's… I didn't expect you to want to…"

"You thought me incapable of considering that I wished to procreate?" he said with an amused smirk. "How foolish you are! Even your addled brain can surely reason that it's logical that a Prince of Saiyins would wish to continue his line with a suitable heir! Especially when he alone is responsible for carrying on the existence of his species. And since immortality has been denied me, it's only fitting I have a suitable mate for the purposes of breeding…"

"Oh, so you want me to pick you a wife? I mean mate?" Bulma started to giggle. "This is just too funny!"

"I don't find it at ALL funny," he growled. "You should be lucky I'm even considering anyone on this shit pile to be worth putting my DNA into…"

"Whoa, studly, I get your message…. It's just that it's all so sudden…"

"You humans are one of the few races that seem capable of breeding with Saiyins, due to our common simian genetics," Vegeta grudgingly admitted. "So logically since Kakkarot has spawned that half breed fighter successfully…"

"Hey, Gohan's not some specimen you can insult! He's a very powerful fighter…" she yelled at him. "I'm getting SICK of you dissing my friends, Vegeta. I don't care how powerful you are, you've got no right to…"

She stopped her tirade, realizing how stupid it was to piss him off. He could easily kill her with a squeeze of his fingers. Vegeta however smirked and chuckled as he let her go, shaking his head. "You've got quite a mouth on you, idiot. Be glad that you're amusing me, or I'll kill you where I stand…"

"You would kill any one of us, wouldn't you," Bulma choked, shaking as his hands gripped her arms. "Shit… I…"

"I wouldn't kill you, woman," he said as he tipped her chin. "Who would I argue with?"

"That's… a surprise," she shivered, feeling his hands giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I guess… I mean… you do care whether I live or die?"

"Perhaps I do, human," he said, lifting an eyebrow. "But don't make anything more of it, than it is."

"I'm not Vegeta, believe me," she swallowed hard, feeling that band of tightness release a bit. She reached up and caught hold of his hands, squeezing them tightly. She hated the tears that were leaking out of her eyes, and heard an amused grunt from him as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

"We have a lot of work to do, girl," he said quietly as he released her. He tossed something in front of her, and she recognized the Capsule Corps logo on the small box.

"Right… we have to get this back to the mansion," she said quietly.

"Get out and encapsulate the ship. I'm starving and I need food," he said as he climbed out. Bulma followed him, and tried not to stumble down the latter. Sighing, she encapsulated the ship and its platform, and then placed it in her purse.

Vegeta reached down and picked her up, walking out of the cave with her. Within seconds they were streaking back towards her home. She felt his arms tighten around her as they shot across the expanse of sea that stretched between the island and the mainland. Feeling weary and emotionally exhausted, she couldn't help but nod off and lay her head on his chest. Vegeta grunted with minimal interest, and secured his grip on his cargo.

While he carried Bulma in his arms he reflected on his situation. Vegeta-sei was more like Earth in some ways. Far different than the nightmare of Frieza's army. Some considered the Saiyajin a prude, for he preferred to fight instead of screw. Sometimes he took a female that was a prisoner and kept her for his own purposes. He never shared with anyone else, and was careful not to breed with her, for that would be unfit of a Prince. Only the most suitable maidens would bear his children. Since he was the last of his kind other than Kakkarot, he had been on the lookout for a possible breeding partner to serve as mate. None of the weakling females on Earth had any interest to him because they were too passive or too stupid. Not knowing in the least way to properly pleasure a Prince as the educated concubines would, or the female concubines he'd educated on his own. There had been only two, and both had been killed when Frieza found them, or the Ginyu had stolen them.

He wasn't getting any younger since his quest for immortality had failed, and this loud mouthed, simian girl had pleasant enough features and the only intelligence that came close to anything capable of understanding his native technology. If only he could properly train her to keep her mouth shut and obey him, he might consider her the best chance of continuing his race. Kakkarot would not be permitted to be the sole progenitor of his race. Only a proper female could continue the house of Vegeta. Why her? He had no idea save the logical reasons, and the illogical needs to dominate and subjugate the only human foolish enough to stand up to him and amuse his boredom.

While concubines were used for pleasure, only the best and strongest females were selected as the breeding mates. Naturally he would have his pick of the selection, and make his choice for the pair bonding. Three classes of females existed in his mind. The prostitute concubines used for sexual pleasure, the soldier elite, and the breeding mates. To breed was considered much different from sexual release. Commoners would either have chosen life mates or satisfy themselves with concubines. Casual sex was frowned on unless it was specifically with pleasure concubines that did that and only that. Only Royal family members could have both concubines and a chosen life mate to exclusively breed with. Those not mated would seek pleasure in exclusive concubines. Commoners mated for life and usually found outlets for their sexual needs and mating needs with their chosen one.

He was far too young to even think about much when sold to Frieza. Frieza's men were discouraged to waste their time having foolish things like life mates. You were encouraged to take your sexual pleasure in the female prisoners or the whores in the pleasure colonies. To bond with fellow fighters was not uncommon, as homosexual relationships were sometimes between soldiers. But mixed sex fraternization was considered a weakness. Nobody needed a mate. Females were eighteen fellow fighters or outlets for sexual frustration. And outlets for sexual frustration were full time pleasers.

"Share and share alike," Dudoria had said when they took Jenlynn, a pretty dark haired thing from Alpha Centauri. She was only 18 cycles standard, and she had been treated well by the Prince, hidden for five years in his quarters. When Vegeta had found her she had been raped brutally and was barely alive because the entire Ginyu force had their way with her. Out of mercy he'd killed her, and swore that they'd pay for touching what was his exclusive property. She might have even proved strong enough to bear the children he'd wanted. No Saiyajin females existed, and there were few compatible species.

Humans were compatible, though weak physically. Yet Gohan was a half-breed of great power, which pissed Vegeta off. How in the Galaxy did this happen? Kakkarot mating with a lowly tailless simian, hardly an equal to a Saiyajin, to produce a powerful warrior. Gohan was extremely powerful, and he had Vegeta's grudging respect, having fought alongside with him and Krillen and the blue haired wench. She was quite a pretty thing, and had the requisite intelligence, even if she was not strong in body.

_Perhaps Bulma could help him find a suitable female_, Vegeta reflected. Or else she was the obvious answer he'd sought since the reality of his exile caught up with him. What had he to lose, after all? None of the others were even close to being worth his notice, yet the thought of not having the female around him made him feel annoyed. Would he actually care if she lived or died? Yes. But only because she was of some use to him. If she was willing, she might be the one female he chose to sire his heir with, and continue the royal house of Vegeta. Kakkarot would not be the only one to seed the world with his spawn when Vegeta had every responsibility to see his genes survived. No, Bulma would have to do, unless she had someone else. After all, she was rich, owned much property, plus she was beautiful. In many ways she was equivalent to a princess, although she had a loud mouth and a low class attitude that would shame a blue blood like him.

Father would not approve, but Vegeta didn't give a rat's tail. His dear father had sold him into slavery to a tyrant. Now he was stuck with no kingdom and a title that meant little to anyone but himself and those he made fear him. Well he could easily change that, and conquer a kingdom to rule on this world. It was primitive, but the species had the capability for violence. The only sticking point was Kakkarot, and that strange purple haired freak with the powers that should be rightfully his. How dare he surpass Vegeta? This indignity would not be tolerated. No, he would have his heirs and show them all that there was life in the Royal House yet.

"You'll be mine," he mumbled, holding Bulma closely to him. It seemed easy to think of her as a means to an end. Perhaps he'd have some fun in the process of educating her. This time he would share her with no one. And nobody would keep him from what he desired when he achieved his end goal.

"Wouldn't ya know it," Krillen shook his head as they approached the island. They saw a familiar figure swoosh by them. Ami screamed and clung to Yamucha's neck while Yumi shook her fist.

"Stupid son of a bitch watch where you're flying!"

"That was Vegeta!" Yamucha gasped. "C'mon Krillen…"

"Damn wait up!" Krillen called. "Hey, Yamucha…"

Both men turned tail and sped after the Prince of Saiyins. They streaked at their top speed, just barely keeping pace with him. Vegeta growled under his breath as he wove an intricate pattern to throw the nosy idiots off his business. Against his chest Bulma moaned and moved in her sleep. Both kis kept just a few meters distant, locked to his trail.

"Mind your own damn business you morons," Vegita mumbled. "Let's see if you can keep up with the Prince…"

"Look OUT for that tree!" Yumi shouted at Krillen. He dipped down just barely grazing the forest in pursuit of Vegeta while Yamucha sped ahead.

"Come back here!" Yamucha shouted.

"I'm getting sick," Ami groaned. "I can't…"

"Better slow down Yamucha… I think they're headed back to Capsule Corp.…" Krillen urged as Yamucha narrowly avoided a collision with a nearby building.

"Damn him what's he up to!" Yamucha mumbled as he corrected his course. Ami whimpered against him and he stifled his noise of frustration.

"Let's give it up already. Whoever this vegetable person is, he's obviously pissed to have us following him… and he had Bulma with him, so why don't we just let it ride?" Yumi suggested.

"I'm with you," said Krillen. "C'mon, we aren't gonna accomplish ANYTHING chasing that guy. Let's talk to Bulma later after they get back…"

"Why was he taking her to that island?" Yamucha asked.

"Who cares," Yumi said. "Maybe they wanted to be alone together…"

"Are we still alive?" Ami whimpered. Yamucha slowed down, while Krillen coasted alongside him to match his speed so they could carry on a normal conversation.

"You can open your eyes… sweetheart, I'm sorry about that," Yamucha said, kissing her forehead. She blushed and felt less ill.

"Is Bulma okay? I could swear I saw her as that whatever it was flew past…" Ami shivered.

"She's fine. I don't think she needs our help," Yumi grinned.

"Shut up, I can't believe what you're implying… no way she's going with that guy…"

"I agree," Yamucha mumbled. "I swear if he's hurt her I'll…"

"Relax… let's just get the girls to the party ASAP, if you don't mind," Krillen suggested. Ami turned a considerable shade of green, holding her mouth as Yamucha struggled to fly as straight as possible.


	5. KrillenYamucha mixer

**Chapter 5**

Back at Capsule Corp., Bunny Briefs and her guests were wondering what became of Bulma and her friends. They were supposed to have returned from their 'girl chat' two hours ago to join the main party in the home. Having seen Vegeta leave so unceremoniously had not gone unnoticed by Piccolo and Goku. Both tried to keep it hush hush though, so as not to disturb the other guests.

Minutes later, Piccolo watched Vegeta streaking in for a landing. He snorted to himself in mild relief at the sign of Vegeta carrying Bulma in a rather suggestive manner. Vegeta glanced around, and came to a halt, hovering just inches above the ground. He glanced left to right, sensing the Namekian was near. Slowly he shook Bulma and said, "Wench, wake up already… you're snoring is driving me nuts…"

"Huh, what?" she mumbled. She blinked, realizing that Vegeta was holding her with a smug look on his face, three feet above the ground.

"You're lucky you didn't catch flies in your mouth," he smirked.

"Put me down, you…" she yelped. Vegeta gave her a wicked grin and shot over the swimming pool.

"You sure?"'

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I'm tempted…" he laughed mischievously. Bulma let out a scream, and felt herself dropping. Instead of a splash she landed with a solid thump on one of the plush deckchairs.

"Jerk," she cursed, shaking her fist at him. Vegeta landed next to her.

"Now, are you going to work on that ship or what?" he asked.

"Give me a minute you bastard… dammit," she mumbled. Vegeta grabbed the front of her dress and playfully set her on her feet. She stumbled a bit, slapping off his hand.

"I'm putting it in your excuse for a lab," he said. "I hope you're not going to keep me waiting long, because I'm getting pretty impatient…"

"Give me a break… it's Saturday, and the party is tomorrow!" Bulma yelled at him. "I'll work on it tonight, so shut up already! What's wrong with the other GT?"

"Whatever. But I'm getting pretty pissed off at the wait…" he snorted. "I have training to do… so you'd better hope the GR is working…"

"It's working fine, jerk off. Go knock yourself out!"

Bulma saw Yamucha and Krillen coming in for a landing, and saw Vegeta take off and streak towards the small guesthouse where he had his quarters. She saw the lights of the chamber and heard the hum of power crackling in the small generator, then turned with a huff towards the back door of the courtyard.

"Bulma dear, we were worried! The caterer just called and wanted to know what time the party was going to start, and how many sheet cakes you'll need…"

"Give me a few minutes Mom… I just got back from flying with that jerk Vegeta…"

"Oh, did you now… that must have been so romantic," Bunny laughed.

"Don't even start with me. He picked me up and dragged me out of that shop, embarrassed me in front of my friends… and dragged me to this island… and then brought me back here…" Bulma started. She left out the part about the Red Ribbon base though, because she knew Bunny didn't need to jump to any conclusions at this point.

"Bulma… hey, are you all right?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine… let's go in and have some food… I'm starving," Bulma said quickly.

"Oh there you two are! Did you have a nice flight with the boys?" asked Bunny Briefs, before Yamucha and Krillen could storm on her. Shooting her mom a look of thanks, Bulma hurried quickly inside to check her makeup and stop her heart from pounding. Her face was flushed and hot, and she didn't care to answer any comments her friends would throw at her right now.

"Bulma…" Yamucha called before Bunny got in his way.

"Oh, let her go. She's just going to freshen up a bit…" Bunny urged. "You two must be famished… I think there's some nice sandwiches left… and your friends are wondering where you ran off to… looks like you two had quite a good time…"

"Mrs. Briefs… hey," said Yumi, straightening out her hair.

"I don't feel too good," Ami groaned. Yamucha turned and gallantly picked her up to carry her.

"Let me help you…"

"I'm gonna throw up…" she groaned.

"Oh dear…" Bunny Briefs gasped as she bustled them all inside.

* * *

"That was a 200 dollar jacket," Yamucha groaned as Ami emerged from the downstairs powder room.

"You okay?" Goku asked as he saw Bunny leading the pink haired rock star out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine… I just need some antacid…"

"What happened to her?" asked Goku, turning to Krillen.

"Um, just trying to keep Yamucha from doing something… he'd regret…" Krillen said grabbing Goku's arm. "Can we uh talk in private…?"

"Sure, what's up?" Goku asked. "I think there are some of those sandwiches left… want one?"

"Thanks…" Krillen said, patiently taking a sandwich off Goku's large tray. He munched it hungrily and led his friend away form the general earshot. Bunny flittered about, introducing Yumi and Ami to the people assembled. This included the Z fighters, and other people who were in Bulma's social circle. OR at least her parents circle that is.

Chichi stood talking to Yumi as she saw her husband and Krillen walk away from the main group. Piccolo strode stoically inside, and grunted a greeting to both females. Ami blinked up at the seven foot green alien and leaned heavily on Chichi, chugging her glass of fizzy water.

"Relax, this is Piccolo… and no, he looks like that all the time," Chichi whispered. "Why don't you sit down over here…?"

"Thanks," Ami breathed.

"Hey, can I have your autograph?" Gohan asked as he tugged at Yumi's sleeve.

"Hey, you must be Goku's kid… how are ya?" Yumi asked as she leaned over and saw the kid, dressed in a blue jacket with white shirt and red bowtie.

"Great… but mom made me dress in this silly suit… and I can't breathe," he mumbled, pointing to where Chichi sat with Ami. Both women talked quietly, and Ami appeared to be regaining her normal coloring. Yamucha sighed and walked downstairs with a fresh shirt, glancing around.

"Are you all right?" he asked, rushing to Ami's side.

"She's fine… just give her some air," Chichi scolded him. "What on earth are you two thinking, dragging these poor girls around on some joyride?"

"We were just going after Bulma and…" started Yamucha before someone poked him in the ribs. He glared over at Piccolo who stood towering over them.

"Mind your own business," Piccolo said in a low voice. "You're in enough trouble as it is…"

"Excuse me for worrying," Yamucha mumbled. He turned his attention to Ami, gently stroking her sweaty hair out of her face. She accepted the glass of soda he held, and glanced at his clean shirt.

"Sorry about your coat… I'll get Caz to pay for it…" she blushed.

"Not a problem. I feel honored that it was my coat you threw up on," he joked.

"Smooth, really smooth," Chichi sighed under her breath.

* * *

Goku glanced at his friends, and then turned his attention back to Krillen. "So, what's going on? I heard something about you two taking a joyride… is it something to do with Vegeta?"

"Yeah. He just barged in and Bulma dragged him outside, and then next thing I was chasing after Yamucha to stop him from making things more awkward… and then it sorta grew from there…" said Krillen. "I don't know what's going on between those too, but it makes me nervous…"

"Who? Vegeta and Bulma?" Goku asked. "I wouldn't be too worried… I mean I saw Bulma running upstairs a few minutes ago, and she seemed fine to me…"

"Aren't you the LEAST bit worried about them being ALONE together?"

"Not really," Goku shrugged.

"Um, EXCUSE me… he's one of our… you know…"

"Didn't I tell you to give him a chance," Goku asked.

"Now saving his life is ONE thing, but letting him drag Bulma around…"

"He wasn't dragging her… he was carrying her," Goku said quickly.

"You SAW them?"

"Well I was curious what all the fuss was about so I took a little flight and I saw them coming back. You guys were really having trouble keeping up with him weren't you?" Goku said casually.

"I don't' know what's gotten into you, Goku… but this is just weird that you're not the least bit afraid for her… we're talking about VEGETA here… you know Mister "I want to kill Kakkarot so I can be Mr. #1 Saiyin?" Krillen reminded him.

"Well, he says a lot of things, but it doesn't mean that he's going to do them," said Goku, running his hand over his hair so it stood more on end then it usually did. "I mean he's always threatening to blow up the earth, but he hasn't yet…"

"Not with you and Piccolo watching him, you mean," Krillen whispered.

"Well, if he does hurt her, you know he'll answer to me," Goku said, hushing his voice. "But I think we should mind our own business unless something DOES happen… which could be something good…"

"You've been acting weird whenever I mention those two in the same sentence ever since that guy who nuked Freiza showed up. What is going on?"

"Um, nothing… nothing…" Goku grinned nervously.

"Uh huh, yeah… right Goku. You can't fool me… something's up… and you're driving all of us crazy trying to guess…"

"Well I have a good feeling that Vegeta isn't going to hurt Bulma at all," Goku said quickly. "Just call it a hunch…"

"Okay… if you say so…" Krillen sighed. "But I'm keeping an eye on them…"

"Just make sure you keep an eye on things here, because I'd hate to see Vegeta in a bad mood…" said Goku, nodding at Yamucha who was glancing up at the stairs. Bulma strode into the main room, wearing a comfortable sundress and sandals. Both men blinked in surprise to see her hair was a great deal straighter than the perm they'd come to see her with. In fact it looked as if she'd used a straightened on it, because bits of it were falling around her face as she approached the group.

"There you are!" Yumi said as she rushed over. "Did you have fun?"

"Um… yeah… sorry about that… it was just um," Bulma said as she tried to keep from blushing profusely.

"Uh huh…" Yumi grinned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… you lucky girl…"

"It's not like that!" Bulma whispered fiercely as people glanced in their direction.

"Bulma, you're back…," Ami said.

"What happened, where were you?" Yamucha started.

"Don't worry about it okay," Bulma said quickly.

"Hey Yamucha, you have to try the potato salad! It's yummy!" Goku called out, leaving Krillen standing there shaking his head. "It's to DIE for."

"Goku, not now," Yamucha groaned. "I was…"

"Mom… how many cakes did the caterers say they needed?" Bulma quickly asked as she rushed over to find her mother.

"Oh that's right dear… I'd say at least two hundred maybe more… and I was thinking it would be so lovely if you ordered it in devil's food and marble both," Bunny chirped. Bulma sighed in temporary relief at Goku's interception of Yamucha. She didn't care to confront him now of all times. Not when she was still sweating from her little adventure with Vegeta.

"What's with her?" Yumi muttered to Krillen. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was avoiding ol' slugger…"

"Um, can't say I blame her, I mean after all they DID break up," Krillen said casually.

"Yeah, but the way he's going on… I don't' thin it's such a good idea that he and Ami…" Yumi mumbled. "I'd say that he doesn't look like he knows it's over…"

"That's just Yamucha being an overprotective friend…" Krillen said quickly. "I mean hey… who wouldn't wanna protect pretty girls like you three?"

"Smooth recovery, baldie," Yumi grinned. "You're just trying to get him to leave Bulma's new boyfriend alone…"

"Um wait a minute… what do you…" Krillen stammered.

"Give me a break… it's obvious that Vegeta guy is her current Jones… I mean why ELSE would she get all nutzoid with him showing up and drag him out. He was pissed off because I think he saw bright buns hanging over Bulma…"

"Um... you don't say…' Krillen stammered. For Vegeta had just entered the room, wearing of all things that pink shirt and a pair of black pants that Bulma had gotten him as a change of clothes all those months ago. Strange how he was attempting to look normal when he would usually wear his tank top, gloves and pants.

"It's obvious. I saw him walk in, and watch us. He seemed pretty pissed when he saw you guys show up…"

"You mean he was there BEFORE us?" Krillen asked. He felt nervous and sweaty at the thought. Things were definitely getting tenser by the moment.

Bulma was trying to stay as far away from Yamucha as possible, and Ami was doing her best to keep him occupied. Goku was keeping close by Yamucha, distracting him with stupid comments and insistences that he try this food or that food. Why was he falling all over himself to keep their friend away from Bulma? Unless he'd noticed Vegeta standing there with a scowl on his face leaning against the door.

"What IS that guy's problem," Krillen said as he stared around Yumi. He guided her over to get a soda from the small wet bar, and turned to her.

"I'll have an Ikaru," Yumi said.

"Make that two," Krillen said. He handed her the opened beer and they wandered away.

"Why is Bulma avoiding us," Yamucha asked as he grabbed Krillen's sleeve.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe you're just imagining it," said Krillen.

"Pretty boy, why don't' you get Ami a drink. Are you her date or WHAT?" Yumi interjected.

"I am SOO thirsty… and that ginger ale made me feel SO much better," Ami batted her pink eyes at him.

"How can I resist a pretty face," Yamucha grinned. He turned to the bar and ordered two glasses of champagne. Presenting her with one of the glasses, he twined his hand around hers, and they sipped from opposite glasses.

He kept looking for the opportunity to talk to Bulma and ask her about what Vegeta had swept her away for, yet he felt as if he wanted to keep as far from Vegeta as possible. Thankfully Vegeta was distracted by Bunny Briefs holding a glass of champagne next to him.

"Excuse me…" Yamucha said as he led Ami over. "Bulma… hey…are you all right? You had us worried…"

"Yamucha… I'm fine… don't worry," Bulma quickly said as she turned to him. A hot flush came over her face at that moment, and she struggled not to look him in the face.

"You have to admit we were a bit concerned… I mean jeez he DID pop up outta nowhere," Krillen said, as he wandered over.

"You are one LUCKY girl," said Yumi. "Why didn't you tell us you had a…"

"Yumi, please not now!" Bulma hissed, indicating Yamucha.

"What was he doing to you… he didn't hurt you did he…" Yamucha started. "How could you just let him come and take you like that… we were worried SICK!"

"Come on now I'm not some defenseless idiot, Yamucha! I'm perfectly capable of using good judgment!" Bulma yelled at him. "Why should YOU worry about where I'm coming or going when it's NONE of your business?"

"Bulma, we were just worried. Relax… its no big deal. You're obviously okay, so let's leave it at that. We were just making sure you were all right… I mean heck, Vegeta just sorta whisked you off and then led us on some wild goose chase… which ya gotta admit was pretty interesting," Krillen said, trying to make light.

"I don't find it at ALL funny! Bulma, you're worrying me sick! Don't you care what could happen?" Yamucha asked.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Bulma snapped at him. "Nothing DID happen. And why should I tell you anything… since you said we should see other people!"

"Bulma I care about you…" said Yamucha.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone, bright buns," Yumi interrupted him. "I mean if she wants to be alone with her boyfriend…"

"Yumi, shut up will you?" Bulma yelped. "You're NOT helping…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Yamucha blinked.

"It's NOT that at all!" Bulma protested.

"Don't be shy, girlfriend. He's a hot guy, but he's got one rude mouth on him," Ami said.

"Shut up, shut up," Bulma complained, putting her hands over her ears. "I am NOT having this conversation."

"Relax everybody… sheesh; it's no big deal…. Let's all just take a deep breath," Krillen interrupted. "It's all over and done with so let's just…"

"I'm not going to stand here and just let her…" said Yamucha, tearing at his hair.

"Excuse me but since WHEN did you have any say in what I did?" Bulma yelled at him. "You're the LAST person who…"

"I care about you, all right!" Yamucha said as he grasped her arm.

Bulma shrugged him off angrily and whirled around. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a party to run. I'm not saying ANOTHER word to you, because you're seriously pissing me off!"

"Bulma… wait," Yamucha said.

"Let her go… I'll just…" Ami said.

"Nice going, jerk," Yumi muttered.

"Just let her go already. We've done enough damage for one day," Krillen said. "I think she needs to cool off a bit don't you?"

"Yeah, seriously," Yumi nodded.

Bulma brushed past the other guests who glanced at her with questions. "Are you all right, what's going on?" asked Chichi.

"Not now Chichi I just need some air…" she said quickly, hiding her face in her hands. She stumbled momentarily on her sandals while she raced down the hall that led to her laboratory.


	6. Goku averts a disaster

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Bulma… wait… I just want to talk…" said Yamucha.

"Um I think you've said enough," Krillen said as Yamucha pushed past everyone in pursuit of Bulma. She rushed in the direction of the lab, but Yamucha shoved rudely past Goku and Gohan standing nearby at the food table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Scuse me… coming through…" he said. He caught hold of Bulma's hand, stopping her from rushing out.

"Let me go, you jerk!"

"Bulma wait… I'm sorry I just… I care okay… and if something's going on I need to know!" he said.

"I have NOTHING to say to you. Don't EVEN go there… you were the one who said we should see other people…"

"Oh, so there IS something going on? Your friends are right?" Yamucha asked.

"Shut up and let me go!" she yelled as she twisted her wrist out of his grasp. Yamucha was astonished as he saw her do this and broke into a run. She tripped over her shoes as Goku, Piccolo, and then Vegeta wandered over.

"Yamucha, I think you need to calm down a bit," Goku urged. "She needs some time alone…"

"Goku, I don't need you telling me what to do," mumbled Yamucha, moving in the direction of where Bulma had gone. He crashed into something solid as Vegeta blocked his path.

"Are you deaf, weakling? Or are you stupid?" Vegeta asked, pushing him back.

Yamucha backed away, blinking up at the Saiyajin who stood directly in his way. He tried to dodge around Vegeta, but for every move he made, there was no getting around.

"Excuse me…" Yamucha said. "But I think you're in my way…"

"I guess you ARE as stupid as you look, you dumb shit," Vegeta smirked. "Apparently you're far from being housebroken. Just WHY they let a dog like you past the front door is beyond me. Maybe they like the shits and grins…"

"I don't have time for this… look…" Yamucha breathed.

"Yamucha, will you relax," Krillen hissed as he grabbed his friend's hand and yanked him back.

"This is stupid… I can't…" Yamucha hissed as he threw Krillen off of him. "You mind getting out of my way?"

"Actually I do, you asswipe. I don't like seeing your sniveling skinny ass around here," Vegeta said in a low but annoyed voice.

"Look, some of us have some problems with people just carrying off our friends," Yamucha breathed, fighting the urge to back down as he edged away. "Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I need to talk to someone… so I don't want any trouble with you…"

"Yeah, right," Vegeta answered. "You must think I'm as stupid as you are. Did it ever occur to you that the woman might not want you chasing her around like some bitch in heat?"

"That's NONE of your business," Yamucha sputtered. "You had no right whisking her off to Kami knows where… why do you THINK I'm worried about her?"

"Um, Vegeta… he was um just worried…" Krillen interjected.

"Who asked you, baldy," Vegeta snorted.

"Jeez, sorry I asked," Krillen said. "Um, we just were… um… you know, it's kinda unusual to see one of our friends just um… fly away… and her two friends were just kinda freaked when they saw all of us flying… so Yamucha was just um being concerned. So no big deal, okay?"

"If you hurt her in any way, you mutated monkey…" Yamucha blurted out, and backed away at the sharp look as Vegeta extended his hand. Goku and Piccolo moved into position to prevent a possible altercation. All eyes fell on the two men who were facing off. Both of Yamucha's hands were balled into fists, watching Vegeta closely.

"At least you have some sense in that chrome dome of yours. I suggest you listen to him, weakling and mind your own f#$ing business from now on," Vegeta said as he glared at Yamucha.

"You… you can't tell us what to do… this isn't…"

"Back off, Yamucha…" Krillen urged.

"Oh, is everyone so fucking bored that they have to watch the little coward piss his pants?" Vegeta laughed. "You and what army?"

"You'd better not hurt her… or I'll…" Yamucha panted, struggling to keep from knocking his knees together.

"What was that? I didn't hear weakling… care to repeat it to the whole world who's breathing down your pathetic little neck? You're making quite an interesting show of your sorry ass. I'm rather entertained at this," Vegeta commented, giving him another smirk.

"I…" Yamucha glared at him, balling his fists. Slowly he backed away into Krillen, trying to give the illusion that his friend was holding him back instead of holding him up.

"You what?" Vegeta asked as Yamucha quickly rushed forwards in the direction where Bulma had gone. Vegeta's hand flashed out and grabbed Yamucha by the front of his shirt. All eyes migrated to the Saiyan Prince who boosted Yamucha up with contemptuous ease.

"Oh shit," Piccolo said, stepping forwards. "Both of you, stop this now!"

"Guys, settle down, this is a party!" Goku said more sharply than he usually did. He and every other Z fighter could feel the two opponents energies building rapidly.

"Shut up Kakkarot. Mind your own damn business," Vegeta snapped at him from over his shoulder. He pointed his hand towards the former desert bandit, palm facing with five fingers extended right in front of Yamucha's face.

"And as for you, you little shit, stay out of matters that don't concern you," he said. Yamucha blinked, licking his dry lips. His fists flailed helplessly, but Krillen saw them glowing with energy. It quickly fizzled away at the formation of the blue ki aura enveloping Vegeta's outstretched hand shoved right before his scarred face.

"Vegeta there is NO need for this!" said Piccolo as he stepped over.

"So the green goon steps in. What's wrong? You think I'm going to play rough with the little bitch boy?" Vegeta smirked.

Piccolo kept his voice low, but his own power level climbed quickly to match Vegita's. "If you're going to fight, perhaps you two should find a more honorable place. Do you honestly think a Prince should settle a dispute such as this in a social gathering?"

"Vegeta put him down now," Goku said clearly. "This isn't the time or place… he was just worried about Bulma. Like all of us are. So let's just back away and calm down…"

"Who asked you, Kakkarot? Maybe you should all just leave the woman to her own affairs," he said quietly. "Not like I CARE about your pathetic need to know everyone's shit…"

He tossed Yamucha across the room. Goku leapt up and caught his friend easily as Vegeta turned away. Yamucha's heart pounded in his chest, and he could swear his life had flashed before his eyes for the second time. Dizzily he blinked up at Goku and moaned, "You can't just let him do this… you know I'm right, Goku…"

"Yes, but he isn't our enemy… believe it or not…" Goku whispered to him. "Don't do this…"

"So, are you going to back down, or will we have to…" asked Piccolo, arms raised to counter Vegeta's possible blast.

Vegeta shook his head, the blue aura dispersing as he absorbed his ki back into his body. He snorted, "The coward isn't worth the effort anyway."

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Goku urged Yamucha.

All eyes still remained on where they had faced off, and he heard the hushed whispers. Growling, Vegeta pressed his hands to his side, and drew himself up to his height regally. He cleared his throat and grunted, "Show's over, you damn fools. Go back to your pissing and moaning. I'll find the damn woman. And if you're smart you'll mind your own business… she makes enough noise enough as it is!"

Everyone stood in one spot, releasing the breath they had been holding as Vegeta exited. Krillen's knees turned to jelly as Yumi clutched his arm. "What was THAT all about?" she whispered in awe.

"Let's just say that those two don't really care for each other…" he answered, wiping sweat from his bald head. "Whew that was a CLOSE one…"

"Told you he was sweet on her. Yamucha needs a clue," said Yumi.

"I'd better step in, huh?" Ami whispered, standing on Krillen's other side.

"Yeah… seriously…" Yumi winked.

"One distraction coming up," Ami nodded, walking over to where Goku set Yamucha on his shaky feet again. The baseball player collapsed into a chair, trying hard not to faint when Ami leaned over him.

"Time for dessert!" Bunny Briefs called out over the silence. "We've got some lovely pastries you'll just LOVE!"

"What was THAT?" Krillen whispered to Goku.

"Oh, just Vegeta was showing some concern, that's all," Goku said. "I think you should go home Yamucha. You're looking kinda drunk…"

"I am NOT drunk," Yamucha spluttered. "That… who does he think he is?"

"The Prince of all Saiyajins maybe?" Krillen shrugged. "Anyway, I don't think he's someone you just piss off, Yamucha… unless you want him to hand you your head…"

"I'm not going to stand around while he could hurt her," Yamucha said as he shoved his friends away.

"Yamucha, why don't you take me for a walk around the estate…?" Ami asked as she leaned up against him.

"I'm sorry... I'll have to pass," Yamucha apologized. He craned his neck and walked towards where Bulma had gone.

"Let it go," said Goku.

"I think I will take that walk," Yamucha said as he shook his head and straightened his jacket. Gathering as much dignity as he could, he threaded his arm through Ami's and paraded her out.

* * *

Vegeta took his time following the woman to her lab. He could tell from the wailing and screaming just where she was. Not to mention the bangs and crashes echoing in the halls. For a minute he smiled in mild surprise at the force of her insignificant ki flaring to a momentary 10 on his scale. Who would have thought that woman was capable of such a surge of strength. He had to get a better look. When Bulma had twisted her wrist out of that weakling's grasp he had been impressed with her ability to throw him off. He hadn't expected her to show any skill whatsoever in hand to hand.

"Stupid, son of a fucking BITCH!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta peered around the laboratory door, edging it open. Just inches from his sensitive ear a beaker smashed, spilling liquid in a green puddle down the wall. Bulma paced her lab violently, screaming and throwing whatever she could grab.

"Butt f&ing whore! How dare he tell me what to do…? I'm so goddamn fucking SICK of everyone up my ass! OOH I SWEAR!" she shrilled.

"I wasn't aware you knew such choice words, wench," Vegeta chuckled as he walked it. A heavy wrench sailed in his direction and he easily caught it in his hand.

"Go away, Vegeta. I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Bulma cried. She buried her head in her hands, shaking with rage as she leaned on the counter for support.

"What's your major malfunction?" Vegeta asked. "Are you going to fix my ship or not?"

"Just… leave me alone… I… I'll fix it tomorrow…" Bulma sniffled. "Just… just leave!"

"As if I'd let a crazy woman like you tell me what to do," he harrumphed, leaning against the wall to watch her there.

Bulma dropped to her knees, letting her tears run freely. While she was breaking down in front of the one person whom she hoped wouldn't see her; she did not care anymore. Vegeta wandered over and peered down at her, sobbing against the counter. She beat it with her fist. Crouching down so he was at eye level with the wench, Vegeta shook his head.

"Stop your whining wench, and pay attention to me," he snapped.

"Just… don't… Vegeta… please… I can't…" she sniffled.

"Just like you to whine and cry like a hurt bitch," he continued, face inches from hers.

"Please… leave me alone!" she wailed, curling into a ball on the floor of her lab.

"Why should I? Oh wait, I suppose you're having the time of your life smashing your items. Considering they are inanimate objects… you seem to be doing quite well…" Vegeta said.

"Why do you care what I do?" she asked, glancing up at him crouching only six inches from her. "I'm just a stupid useless female, right?"

Vegeta grunted in mild surprise. He sniffed, "Well, I don't care if you smash your stupid lab. But if you damage something or fuck up your equipment so you can't fix my ship, I'm not going to be responsible for the consequences…"

"You're going to be pissed off anyway, so why should I care anymore?" Bulma whimpered. "Just as long as you have your goddamn fucking ship and leave us all the hell alone."

He drew in his breath, rolling his eyes. Something about her was both pathetic and endearing. Why did he care precisely? Well for starters that show of rage seemed too striklingly familiar to him, though he struggled to repress the memories. All that violence buried in her petite frame was the result of stuffing emotions into a small box, and hiding them under a pretense much as his own. She was no use to him reduced to tears. Vegeta straightenend up and leaned against the side of the lab conter.

"So, you're just going to sit there and cry just because they're not minding their own damn business? Why should you give a shit what they think? If you're going to act like a child, it's your own stupid fault they're going to treat you like one," he snorted. "Absolutely pathetic, as always…"

"No shit, Sherlock," Bulma mumbled, and gave a sad laugh. She sat Indian style on the floor, lifting her face from her hands to lean her head back against the cold metal of her lab counter. Quickly she brushed tears out of her eyes with the side of one hand, smearing her mascara in dark smudges.

"I don't in any way resemble that fictional detective, although he could clearly have NOT been human due to his superior skills in deduction and ability to control his irrational emotions," Vegeta laughed.

"You're right Vegeta. I'm pathetic. I'm a looser who's still living with her parents, who's so fucking sick of waiting on everyone, and having to answer to everyone… KAMI!" she said angrily. Her fist slammed hard against the metal of the counter, vibrating it.

"Then don't," Vegeta said. "Tell them to fuck off."

"That might work for a seriously badass alien Prince, who's got all the power in the world," Bulma said. "Who's going to argue with someone who could blow up their planet, huh?"

"Don't you forget it, girl," Vegeta laughed harshly. "At last you're showing some sense."

"Yeah, lucky me," Bulma mumbled.

Both of them remained where they were, silent for a few minutes. Vegeta watched her with those dark eyes of his, almost like a cobra staking out his prey. But Bulma felt strangely cheered up by the bad tempered ass. Without meaning to, he had stopped her from wallowing in self-pity. Bulma sniffled into a tissue she pulled out of her pocket. Breathing deeply, she steadied herself under his gaze.

She said, "Look, I know you want me to fix that ship or whatever, but I just need a few minutes to get my pathetic emotional self together, do you mind?"

"Why should I care one way or the other?" he grunted. "I just want my damn ship so I can train, and get the hell off this mud ball."

"Sometimes I wish I could get away from this place too," she mumbled, wiping away her smudged mascara into the wadded tissue.

"That's so profound I'll write it down. Maybe I'll remember it," he sneered.

"I just don't get you sometimes Vegeta… I mean you're the LAST person on the planet I'd expect to come walking in here… I know you want me to work on your ship, but it's a little WEIRD that you're just hanging around here watching me cry? Unless you're getting your shits and grins out of seeing the blue haired wench…"

"Actually it IS entertaining in its pathetic way, but I'm getting bored of all the sniveling. If you had any sense in that addled brain of yours you'd knock it off and do something useful," Vegeta answered.

"Uh huh. So where's the ship already, genius?" she asked.

"In your purse, imbecile," Vegeta said as he tossed her purse to her. She caught it, and pulled a few new tissues out to blow her nose.

"Come on, girl, get off the damn floor," he mumbled, leaning down once more. He caught hold of her arm and tugged her to her feet easily.

"Now wait a minute, buster who do you think you are?" Bulma yelled, slapping his hand away.

Vegeta hiked an eyebrow, smirking at a very familiar reaction. Apparently he wasn't the only one who hated being touched so casually. He removed his hand from her arm, and said quietly, "You've got better things to do than to abase yourself in this manner. Unless you enjoy being a low class baka."

"That's me, the baka woman," she said sarcastically, slowly walking towards the exit of the lab. Vegeta followed her, a bit surprised by her current behavior. Secretly he was pleased she was finally showing some sense to help him achieve his goal.

"Insulting you is MY job, and don't you forget it," Vegeta said, catching up to her. Both of them had moved quickly down the long corridor. He wondered what her destination was at first, then realized they were off in the direction of the launching area where the Capsule crafts were housed.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, your highness," she mumbled with a laugh. She stopped abruptly.

"Now what?" he asked. Bulma slid her hand through his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. He flinched and glanced down at her as if she'd sprouted a second head.

"Are you ill?" he muttered, pushing her away. He pressed the back of his hand to her head, then jerked it quickly away.

"No, I'm just thinking what you just said was making sense. And that's kind of scary," Bulma laughed as she leaned against him again. This time she slid her arm around his muscular waist, resting her head against his shoulder while he stood there stiffly. Grunting in annoyance Vegeta allowed her to continue this annoying display. Considering they were alone he did not mind her being this close, as he enjoyed the uncomplicated scent of her body.

"Now I know you've gone mad," Vegeta grunted. Instead of keeping his hands at his sides, he realized this physical contact was a good way to direct her towards her goal. Bulma kicked off the tall sandals, dropping a few inches so her height was level with his.

"That's better, she muttered, glancing out towards the passageway that led to the garden area.

"Why you wear those damn fool shoes is beyond me. But I suppose you delight in making yourself look even more foolish, clumsy and helpless for the males of this world," he taunted.

"Whatever," she murmured.

"Let's get your mind on something more useful than acting as a toy for their amusement. I require your services, wench, and I'm getting damn sick of your excuses," Vegeta said.

Impatiently he curled a stiff arm around her shoulders. He felt a small sigh coming from the wench as she leaned more heavily against him. He kept his arm where it was, walking her in the direction of the ship hanger since she was obviously done with her temper tantrum. "You're a spoiled brat. A spoiled rotten little idiot who doesn't like not getting what she wants…"

"I AM a brat. So what's it to you?"

"Perhaps you aren't so low class after all," he mumbled. "That last display was as foolish as a concubine in the royal harem…"

"Why I suppose that's another compliment, if the palace whores were higher class than your common average everyday grease monkey like me?" she shrugged.

"The palace whores WERE considered the best entertainers at what they did," Vegeta said mildly. "They knew their place, and they never failed to please the King."

"So now I'm your bitch, huh?" Bulma joked.

"You're A bitch, but you've nothing to do with me," he mumbled.

"Jerk. And I actually thought you were finding me less than repulsive," she answered, leaning more heavily against him. "But if you wanted me to be your bitch, I might consider it as something that wasn't so bad after all."

"You're insane, woman," he laughed. "But I accept your offer of service…"

"Lucky me," Bulma said, surrendering to the insanity. Strangely she felt calm around Vegeta, feeling the solidness of his arm that had not pushed her away for a change.

"Then you have a lot of work to do," Vegeta said, letting her continue to lean on him. He raised an eyebrow at her arm sliding around his waist, and wondered if he should permit this woman to be so liberal with the royal person.

"At your service, your majesty," she laughed. He sniffed lightly to determine if she was intoxicated, but soon realized something ELSE other than alcohol was making her drunk. Was that the smell of pheromones?


	7. The truth hurts

****

Chapter 7

* * *

Unbeknownst to Bulma he smelled and sensed the ki of the cueball and the weakling not far away. Along with the scents of the two trollops. A slightly sadistic plan wrote itself into his mind as to how he could gain her loyalty. While he knew she was tightly tied to her so-called 'friends' he wondered if she realized how much they took advantage of her wealth and status. Also, he wanted to sever all possible ties she could have to that weakling so she wouldn't run back to him in a moment of weakness and spoil Vegeta's plan.

The woman's eyes must be open, Vegeta decided. Smelling the scents of the pink trollop along with the weakling coward fit his plan nicely. "Why don't we take a short cut, because we're taking too damn long, woman," Vegeta said, urging her towards the garden.

"Okay," she said. "I could use some fresh air… it's kinda stuffy in here… thanks to a certain Saiyain no Ouji…"

"Bizarre assed word for it," he mumbled, realizing that she had purposely called him by his title in her language, a rare occurrence. Whether mocking or not, he liked the sound of it from her lips. Since she insisted on refusing to call him by his proper name, why should he call her Bulma?

"Let's get some food, and some drinks, cause I could use some," Bulma said, squeezing his hip with her small delicate fingers. Fingers that knew how to twist technology into small miracles that impressed even the haughty Prince.

Vegeta's hearing picked up the high pitched voice of the pink haired harlot, and the dusky voice of the coward up ahead, not far from the courtyard entrance. Like many grand houses, the Capsule corps mansion had an interior Zen garden with rushing stream, a small bridge, and traditional Japanese landscaping. Odd to see something so ancient looking in the midst of the large domed complex, but it reminded Vegeta remotely of Vejitasei. At least the parts that were still left as preserves for hunting. Unlike the humans, Saiyajins preserved their native habitats, electing to live in vast cities instead of sprawling towns marring the landscape.

He reached the edge of the courtyard, and sensed the dismal Yamucha's ki. "This way, girl?" he asked.

"Yes… it's just over the bridge… through the garden here…"

"What the hell this is doing in a technophile's house is beyond me. Perhaps you have a SMALL measure of taste after all. I'm shocked, girl," Vegeta teased.

"Shut up you. Just cause I agreed to help you doesn't mean you can have license to dump on my house…" Bulma said. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you…"

"Wise saying for a backward planet," Vegeta said with mild surprise. They strolled along the winding stone pathway that wended its way around a small pond. Stopping at the foot of the bridge, Vegeta heard three bounces of something hard on the water's surface, followed by a plop. Seconds later he heard the laughter of the cueball and the purple haired wench whom he had a grudging respect for. Party music blared in the background, making Vegeta grit his teeth in distaste. While he liked rock, he didn't care for this techno whatever it was that was so popular in Japan these days.

"If he thinks throwing rocks will impress that wench, he's mistaken. This should be good for a few laughs. Perhaps the woman will stop being so damn lovesick with a few wisecracks… then it's on for the main event, and food," Vegeta thought to himself. Seconds later, Bulma heard what he had, and saw two figures illuminated in a soft white glow.

Not moonlight naturally made, but artificially simulated. Ever since Piccolo had blown up earth's moon, special graviton satellites had been sent up by the Capsule Corp to regulate the earth's tides. While this stabilized the planet's ecosystem, the satellites did not duplicate the moon's appeal visually as they were simply machines designed to do an unseen task. The visual reminder of the moon was a fine hail of tiny moonlets that scattered across the night sky like billiard balls, circling the Earth every few hours. In order to preserve natural circadian cycles, artificial moonlights were created. Vegeta had to smirk, because he was the one who suggested the invention to that dithering old man due to his Saiyajin mastery of the technique. To 'thank' the humans in some way for their services rendered. It had given him a small independent income so he could prove that he didn't' need the woman's resources, though he wouldn't admit he preferred living on the estate cause he felt at home there.

"Remind your little bald friend just who's responsible for the romantic setting you hold so dear,' Vegeta smirked.

"Shut up. Just cause you invented the moonbeam attachments that duplicate natural moonlight just cause you're a SAIYAIN doesn't mean we should kiss your ass any more than any other time," Bulma said through gritted teeth.

"Your miserable planet's ecosystem would be lost without it," Vegeta smirked, following Bulma as she stalked off in anger. At least she wasn't mooning anymore, pardon the pun.

Ignoring him for the moment, she ducked down behind a hedge to watch Krillen put the moves on her friend Yumi. Both stood on the shore of the small rocky beach, bending over to pick up the small stones and skip them across the flat surface of the pond. With a snap of her wrist, Yumi bounced her stone seven times before it sank with a splash. Ripples marred the surface in complicated concentric patterns that radiated outwards, rippling hers and Krillen's reflections.

"Well if you still had your tail, you'd be whining when you destroy the one home you had on this so called miserable planet," Bulma thought to herself as she hid behind a bush closer to her friends.

"You got a great arm," Krillen whistled. "You sure you haven't played in the minor leagues? You got a throw that would make Yamucha jealous…"

"Hey, it's a skill. When you wail on an axe as much as I do…" Yumi shrugged. "Top that, K-man…"

"Well, you could train with the Z fighters," Krillen said.

"What and ruin the all boy's club? Gimme a break," Yumi laughed as Krillen strode over and rested his hand on her shoulder. She moved her arm over to his back and they stood looking out at the radiating ripples that still skittered over the pond.

"I'm kidding," he said with a chuckle.

"Well for a moment there I thought it would be awesome to learn how to fly like you guys do!" Yumi said.

"Well that's not ALL we can do," Krillen chuckled, momentarily blushing and hoping that she wouldn't see his nervousness. While he had his own successes dating women, she was one of his idols and he hated the thought of blowing a chance to have her think of him as more than just a fan.

"Like what?"

"See that plum tree over there?" Krillen said, pointing to the far end of the garden about two hundred yards away.

"Yeah…" she said. "Barely."

"Watch this," Krillen chuckled, stepping away. He raised his right hand and formed a crackling disc of ki, a very small version of his specialized move.

"Give me a break, he thinks THAT will impress the girl? Your friends really must have low standards," Vegeta smirked.

"Shut up," Bulma hissed grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and yanking him downwards. Amused, he knelt next to her and watched Krillen bring his arm back. Yumi saw his ki discus shoot across in an arc, slice through the stem of a few plums cleanly, and then whirl back to his hand once more. All in a fraction of an instant.

"Sweet," Yumi muttered. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh, just a little training…" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, but grinning like an idiot because he'd actually done what he'd set out to do.

"No way," Yumi muttered.

"Oh, I am so impressed," Vegeta snickered. "I wonder how impressed she'd be with…"

"Don't you dare, you moron," Bulma hissed, grabbing the Prince's hand as he raised it with a mischievous grin.

"Spoilsport. I wasn't really going to blast your friend. But you should have seen the look on your face," Vegeta laughed as she fumed.

"I swear you're dead meat…" she grumbled, her hand still on his wrist.

"What was that?" Yumi asked as she turned her head. Vegeta's hand was glowing blue, then stopped under Bulma's grip on his wrist.

"What the…" Krillen mumbled, protectively stepping in front of her.

"Vegeta, cool it, or you won't get any food because I'll send Goku home with a VERY stuffed doggy bag capsule!" Bulma growled, tightening her grip on Vegeta's wrist.

"Fine, spoil my fun," Vegeta snorted. "Not my fault if Baldie could have benefited from the training… dodging a big bang attack would considerably improve his excuse for speed…"

"Not in the house," Bulma said. Vegeta lowered his wrist and climbed to his feet. Bulma fumed and tried to tug him down.

"Who's there?" Krillen asked.

"Let's go…" Bulma hissed, as she saw Yumi shivering in his arms. "They'll see us…"

"So what?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed her hand. "I'm bored with this anyway… let's get some damn food before I get seriously pissy…"

Krillen glanced over to the trees to see Vegeta and Bulma straightening up and walking off hand in hand. "Don't look now but we're being watched,' he whispered to Yumi.

"I told you they were dating," Yumi giggled as she saw Vegeta leading a fuming Bulma away. Both of them sounded like they were arguing.

"They're arguing like cats and dogs…" Krillen shook his head. "You'd almost think they were Goku and Chichi…"

"Told you so," Yumi chuckled. "He's the only one who'd put up with her sometimes. No offense, but she can be a royal…"

* * *

"Pain in the ass," Yamucha grumbled, rubbing his face. He sat on the park bench, miserable huddled over. At his left was a bottle of beer, and a lit cigarette clutched between his fingers. Next to him, Ami lay a hand on his shoulder. He sniffled lightly, then broke into a long serious of sobs.

"Hey, I know it sucks, but why are you so broken up? Weren't you the one that said you guys should see other people?"

Bulma stopped by the park bench, which she'd planned on showing to Vegeta. Despite her annoyance at him , she wanted him to see what she meant by the word 'romantic'. However hearing Ami and Yamucha nearby she stopped, not able to resist the temptation to eavesdrop. Vegeta had let go of her hand, standing just behind her in the cover of a thick tree trunk.

"Shimatta," she mumbled.

"I've been dating her for as long as I can remember…" Yamucha whispered.

"What went wrong? I mean like you guys were ALWAYS breaking up and then getting back together…"

"Well, I guess I grew up, and so did she…" Yamucha sniffled. "And well, you can't help but look at the merchandise. We've broken up and gotten together many times, and I figured it was a good idea at the time…"

"Why am I not convinced?"

"Well, I was seeing a few people the last time we'd broke up. It was about a year we weren't dating, and I hit the big leagues, and it was so awesome to have all those fans. You get a rush…"

"I know it," Ami nodded.

"And you realize that you suddenly feel like you have to see what the selection's like before you buy," Yamucha said. "And well… I figured she had the pick of any guy she'd want. So when she called and asked if we could try again, I realized how much I'd missed her."

"And then…"

"Well, I got antsy, and it wasn't the same. We met when we were teenagers, Ami. You've known her for as long as I have. She started bitching over every little thing that I couldn't do to please her…" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Well she CAN be finicky," said Ami.

"Yeah, well she didn't like the fact that I wasn't the poor innocent shy guy anymore. That I had an appreciation for what I thought I wanted in the perfect woman, cause I'd dated other people during the times we'd broken up…" said Yamucha.

"Hey, I know," Ami said, rubbing his back. Her thigh brushed his.

"You're famous, you know how tempting it is… to have people handing you their phone number along with wanting your autograph. So I figured if you love something, let it go. And so I figured we should see other people. But I didn't expect SHE'D see other people…"

"You're upset because she's interested in that… guy we ran into at the bar?" she asked.

"I can't believe she likes that… that animal," said Yamucha, rubbing his eyes. He lifted his head, and Ami reached up to trace the scar down his face with her finger.

"No accounting for taste. Look, she's like a sister to me, but I'll be the first to admit that she's picky. And sometimes she's a control freak. But it doesn't HURT to shop around and be SURE that you're with the right person…" said Ami.

"Yeah. But I miss her so much. And to see that she's no longer interested in me… and I can't have a chance in heck of getting her back… and to see her with that… bastard…" Yamucha whispered. "She won't listen to me… she's so damn STUBBORN…"

"She's a spoiled brat, Yamucha, and you're way too nice of a guy for her," Ami whispered. "Admit it. She can be a prissy princess, used to getting what she wants all the time. Maybe she deserves to be with that loudmouthed pain in the ass…"

"But I care for her… I can't…" Yamucha sniffled.

"Shh, c'mere," said Ami. Yamucha's hand slid up and down her thigh, and she closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers.

* * *


	8. Vegeta offers a shoulder to cry on

****

Chapter 8

* * *

"That… that bitch!" Bulma choked. She backed away from the bush in rage and anger, colliding with Vegeta's legs.

"You sure you still like that weakling?" Vegeta muttered.

"Don't even say a word," she sniffled, glaring up at him as she climbed to her feet in anger.

"Doesn't seem like much of a friend to me, from what I hear, girl," said Vegeta, standing there with a small smirk. "And you still maintain she's not a harlot?"

"She took HIS side… that… that bitch!" Bulma sniffled angrily as she stumbled off into the trees. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took off after her.

She leaned against a tree trunk when he caught up with her, sobbing her eyes out as she leaned on her arm. The Saiyain Prince walked over and stood only a foot from her, with his hands at his sides. He sensed that she'd seen what her so-called 'friends' really thought of her, and the words used to describe the wench were eerily familiar. Had she just been called 'spoiled brat' and 'princess' or did his ears deceive him. Perhaps she wasn't so different from him after all, despite the apparent weakness.

"I swear to kami I'll wring their necks," Bulma sobbed, beating the tree trunk with her fist. "God damn him… and her… I thought they were my friends…"

"What the hell are you crying about now?" Vegeta asked as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"None of your DAMN business!" Bulma yelled back.

"Did you not arrange for your friend to be mates with him? Why should you complain?" Vegeta asked, shaking his head.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like THAT!" Bulma snarled.

"You're even more insane than I thought before, wench," Vegeta said, shaking his head. "Why do you humans have such a complex over mating rituals?"

"Oh, and I suppose you have better ideas about how you get women? You asked me to find you a mate… what am I supposed to have you do, drag them off by their hair?"

"Humph, no such thing. Saiyan courtship and mate selection is a highly complicated matter when first observed, but in theory is far more simple than you could imagine…" Vegeta explained calmly.

"Oh really?" she said, angrily brushing tears from her eyes.

"Low class mate for life. In the old days the royal chose one mate. But since the females became scarce on my world, they were relegated to the house of concubines. Naturally my father the king selected only the strongest female to conceive me. She became his primary mate. Yet when she died, he chose not to renew the bond with anyone else, and merely relieved his sexual hungers with the palace whores…"

"Whatever," Bulma mumbled. "I don't care… just…"

"My point is, wench, if you care to listen, which I don't know why I should give a shit one way or the other… is this… you wanted him to see other people, and you got what you wished for. So stop making that horrible noise and…"

"What do you care, asshole," she snarled. "just… just… go away…"

"Hn, seems to me that I was right. Those women ARE low class trollops, and that man you still have affection for is a weakling and a coward. Why worry about winning their favor?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I don't care if I do, girl," Vegeta said. "I'm just sick and tired of hearing you whine and complain about those ingrates when you've got better and more important uses of your time."

"Like fixing your goddamn GR and ship?" she snorted. "Give me a fucking break…"

"For starters," he said, closing the distance between them. Bulma hugged herself, and then stumbled over to him. Sobbing, she buried her head in his shoulder, and leaned heavily against him. Vegeta kept both hands at his side, but did not push her away. Stiffly he stood there, letting the woman cry on his shoulder for a while. He said nothing, his pride unable to allow him to embrace and comfort her. Something had hit home, and he was not going to admit it to himself consciously. For a moment all those hard years were stripped away because he saw something painfully familiar in this weakling human female.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "I'm getting fucking soft… ah shit, the hell with it."

Bulma's fingers gripped the front of his shirt, twisting the cloth in her grasp. Vegeta gritted his teeth, putting up with the horrid noise because he knew that she wouldn't shut up any other way then to let her pity party run its course. Finally her breathing settled into a more reasonable pattern, and she lifted her head from his shoulder. "All… right Vegeta… you were right," she muttered.

"Hn, took you damn long enough to realize it, idiot," Vegeta said quietly, still keeping his hands to himself. They made fists as he struggled to control his body's reaction to her scent.

"Let's get the hell out of here and get your craft fixed. We can get some food capsules on the way…" she said, wiping her eyes. Vegeta grunted in agreement, steadying herself against him as they walked away towards the house. While half of him was celebrating in gleeful triumph at the success of his plan, the rest was disgusted. Vegeta ignored that tiny part of conscience developing. She was a means to an end, and one of the few humans he could tolerate and get into his 'trust'. Now she had a reason to hate, like he did. He would nurture that seed and win her over till she served him.

Who was he kidding? She was attractive, and his body had needs. The drive to reproduce was another urgent priority Vegeta could not ignore for long. Once he took her into space and recruited her help, she would be just what he needed. OF course he would train and return to earth in time for the androids, with appropriate Saiyan technology behind him, and perhaps an heir to carry on should he be destroyed.

"Things are going according to plan," Vegeta said to himself as he watched the woman go upstairs to her room.

"I'm gonna have to change into some work clothes first. Meet you over there in ten," she said.

"If you're not there, I'll fetch you myself. I'm going to get some food first," Vegeta nodded. "Don't make this another stupid excuse to…"

"Get on with it you dork," she said as she closed the door.

* * *

Vegeta had slipped back into the kitchen and eaten a large amount of food. He was carrying the rest out to the hanger with him as he walked. In order to keep others from suspecting his presence he did not fly. The others were too drunk to care, or too caught up in their various sexual gratifications.

Walking into the hanger, he saw the large curved surface of the ship blocking the view of the night sky. Down the ladder came Bulma, wearing coveralls, wiping sweat from her face. "There you are," she said, watching him finish the last bits of food.

"So, what have you done so far?" he asked, tossing her something. She caught the microdisc in her hand, looking at it in question.

"What's this?"

"Modification specifications… can you do it?"

"I can, but I'll need you to help with the programming, since you'll be running it," said Bulma. "You want voice activation?"

"This is the program, woman," he said, tossing her another disc. "Already written. Most of the other ship systems when you install the parts will respond to voice command."

"Good. I think this might take the better part of the night…" she said, wiping sweat off. "but I'll need you to lift the engine pods in place. Those suckers on here are shot, and need a complete overhaul…"

"What do I look like a crane?" he asked.

"Think of it as training, your highness," she said with a grin. "Don't tell me that you wasted your time in the GR and can't lift a few itty-bitty graviton engines!"

"Ha ha," he snorted. "Just get back to your work, and I'll move the damn equipment… just don't blow anything up!"

She saw him pulling at his shirt and yelped, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to wear this damn fool stuff schlepping the equipment around. That idiot mother of yours will never leave me in peace!" Vegeta said as he threw his shirt aside and she blushed at the sight of his bared chest. He was turning around to grab something from a capsule he'd dropped and Bulma rushed up the ladder to stop herself from getting a free show. Although she really DID want a look, she didn't want to hear his stupid smirk at this time. Not when she was in a good mood.

Minutes later he seated his feet in his boots, and tugged on his gloves. Climbing on board the ship he saw her tucked under a console, her shapely legs protruding out onto the floor. She was singing along to some stupid blaze music playing from a mp3.

Vegeta lightly kicked her foot with one booted toe. She yelped and narrowly avoided smacking her head on the console. "What?" she yelped, letting the earbuds drop.

"Can't get rid of me THAT easily, making yourself deaf. I'm ready to install the engines, but I need you to make the mods before they're welded on…"

"Are you nuts? I could simply make the repairs…"

"No, woman, the connections are precise, and require a delicate touch. Since you don't have a proper space dock and zero G facility, and we don't' have much time, you'll have to do it while levitating…"

"Oh great…" she mumbled. "And Dad took the hover equipment with him to work on the new satellites he's…"

"I'll have to maneuver you in place along with the units," he said. "So you'll have to be nice to me…"

"Don't flatter yourself, jerkface. And why are you wearing your gear?"

"In case the ship blows up of course," Vegeta sneered. She threw a wrench at him with a squeal of anger, and he caught it easily.

"You ass!" she fumed, scooting out from under and stamping her feet. He had to admit she was cute when she was pissed.

"You look even uglier when you're angry," he further needled.

"Just get your royal ass out there, and let's DO this!" she grumbled. Vegeta climbed down the ramp after her, watching the angry sway of her hips as she dropped to the ground.

* * *


	9. Next Morning

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After a few hours Krillen and his date returned to the party to get some refreshments. Close behind him were Yamucha and Ami, walking hand in hand. Music still reached their ears through the air, pounding its base beat through their rattling teeth. As they entered Krillen shook his head when he saw the main buffet table littered with emptied trays and its white tablecloth half falling on the floor. Nearby, Goku lie on a large sectional flat on his back, snoring loudly. Curled up in his arms was Gohan, slumbering just as peacefully. "Like father like son," Krillen chuckled. 

"Crap, there's nothing left," Yumi mumbled.

"Let's hit the bar," Yamucha whispered, tugging Ami's hand. She nodded, heading in the direction of the champagne.

"Oh there you are!" Bunny Briefs laughed from behind a huge stack of trays she carried. "I was wondering where you lovebirds popped off too…"

"Lovebirds, sheesh," Krillen chuckled awkwardly, shutting his eyes. "We were um… wondering if you saw Bulma and Vegeta come this way?"

"Oh those two? They headed off to the hanger together. Bulma said something about helping the young man fix his ship…"

"Oh, okay… well at least that seems normal… but what doesn't seem normal is that they went willingly," Krillen said.

"I dunno if I'm nuts about her with that dude, but hey, if she likes him…" Yumi shrugged. "Have they been gone long?"

"The past few hours," Chichi announced, carrying another stack of trays in her arms effortlessly. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing. I don't trust that Vegeta at all!"

"He's not THAT bad… I mean yeah he's not that GOOD, but he hasn't killed Bulma yet, right?" Krillen said. He sounded way more confident than he actually felt.

"You guys are still nuts thinking you can let those two along together," Yamucha snorted as he stormed up, with Ami close behind him.

"Give it a REST already, dude!" Yumi groaned. "She's not interested in you, brightbuns. It's over…"

"That's NOT what I mean…" Yamucha spluttered, wheeling on her. However the bright red blush spreading over his cheeks said otherwise.

"Relax, you really should have another beer," Bunny chirped. "I'm sure we still have some left…"

"Um, where is everyone?"

"Most of the guests went home already," Chichi shrugged. "Oolong and Master Roshi said they had to go, and well, they assumed you two would be staying the night here…"

"Rats… there goes my ride," Krillen said.

"The more the merrier… I have guestrooms all ready for everyone…" Bunny said. "I programmed the servo bots in advance... I knew some of Bulma's little friends would be staying…"

"Little friends?" Yumi said, hiking a purple brow.

"The usual room?" asked Ami.

"Oh yes… the girls can stay in the two rooms on the right of the head of the stairs, and you two gentlemen can have the rooms down the hall from Bulma's… Yamucha, you know the way, right, young man?"

"Well yes… but I could stay in the guest annex…"

"Don't be silly! All your things are still in your usual room," Bunny said. Yamucha turned brighter red, then quickly grabbed Ami's hand and led her upstairs.

"I'll show you to your room… this way girls…" he said quickly, waving to Krillen and his date as well. "Um Chichi, tell Goku we said goodnight, unless you're staying here too…"

"We have plenty of room," said Bunny.

"Oh no, that's all right… we'll just hop Nimbus for a ride back in no time… don't put yourself out," Chichi said. "You've been MORE than hospitable… especially with the extra food…"

Chichi and Bunny carried the piles of empty trays towards the kitchen, following the caterers who were cleaning things up. Piccolo stood in a far corner watching everyone. Yamucha and Ami walked quietly into the room, hand in hand with blushes on their faces. Without watching Piccolo they crept lightly up the stairs. Krillen shrugged at the Namekian, who narrowed his eyes.

"Just be careful you two," Piccolo grunted. "Behave yourselves. We don't want any problems… any MORE problems."

"It's cool, plant man," Yumi grinned.

"My name is Piccolo, girl. Please use it," Piccolo corrected her, giving her a glare from under the turban perched on his large head. Muscles bulged under green skin, causing Yumi to stare a few seconds longer than she normally would of for a strange looking guy.

"Uh sure… yeah…" she chuckled, unable to tear her gaze away from how sexy he appeared, for a vegetable man.

"This way," Krillen urged, tugging her hand gently. Still undressing the Namekian with her eyes, she allowed Krillen to drag her upstairs.

"Humans," Piccolo shook his head.

* * *

Morning broke over the Capsule Corps mansion. Gohan and Chichi had left the night before after the party had wound down. Piccolo had joined the rest of the Namekians in the large courtyard complexes constructed as their temporary housing. As she had for many mornings before, Bunny Briefs got up at the crack of dawn, slipping out of her bed to dress and start breakfast. 

"Honey!" Dr. Briefs grinned as he sat up in bed. "Good to see you…"

"When did you get in?" Bunny yelped as he gave her backside a little swat. "You didn't even wake me up to greet me…"

"Well I hate waking you when you're fast asleep," Dr. Briefs said, leaning down to pick up his pet cat that bumped its nose under his hand. He draped the kitty around his shoulders, and climbed out of bed. Just how his wife managed to dress and have her hair perfect before he rose was one of those secrets of the universe he left unanswered. Especially since he was starving and they'd need all their strength to put up with the daily verbal battle they were about to face.

"I'll bring up your coffee here dear… if you'd like…" said Bunny, tying an apron around her hips.

"No, I'll be down soon. How did the party go? I see the bots managed to clean most of it up… and I heard some major snoring when I came in late last night…"

"Yamucha and Krillen spent the night, as did Bulma's little friends… but I'm letting the poor dears sleep in… they had a bit too much medicine last night…" Bunny laughed as she exited the room.

"Sounds like I missed some fun," Dr. Briefs shrugged. "Oh… by the way, I didn't notice anyone screaming 'Woman' at the crack of dawn… is that young man actually sleeping in?"

"Well I did see him walk off with our little princess to the lab…"

"Did you now? Has her bed been slept in?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Honey, let's wait till after breakfast to ask," Bunny suggested, exiting the room.

* * *

Bulma grumbled and turned over in her sleep. She could swear something was missing. First, she missed someone screaming "Woman, get me breakfast" at the top of his lungs through the whole house. Secondly, she felt as if her bed was somehow wrong, because she was curled up and facing a wall, while trying to stop from pitching over the edge of the small bed. 

"I have a full size bed… what the hell," she wondered, turning over. Rough cloth registered against her fingers when she gripped the covers, and did not recognize anything resembling the fluffy comforter. Rather rough wool from a surplus army blanket. She smelled the sterile crisp air of a laboratory, and heard a faint humming of a generator pulsing like a lullaby. As her sense of touch came into awareness Bulma felt soft cotton of a T shirt instead of warm silk covering her body.

"Must have slept in the lab again… but who put me to bed?" she wondered, blinking.

"Wake up…" purred a deep voice that sent shivers down Bulma's spine. She mumbled at the soft warm breath puffing against her ear. For a moment she did not recognize the male presence she felt just behind her. A hand shook her shoulder lightly, but the flat surface on which she lay felt too comfortable. It was the cot in her lab, she remembered. Whenever she was working night and day on a project, she would curl up on the small camping bed and wrap the old green wool blanket around her to sleep. Strangely she slept better in the lab than in her bed lately.

"Go away, just five more minutes dad," she mumbled, batting the hand away.

Fingers lightly jabbed Bulma in her ribs. "Woman, wake up, you've been sleeping too damn long… you've got work to do!"

"Mmm," Bulma grumbled. She blinked up into two dark eyes glinting with amusement at her. Clutching the blanket she yelped when she recognized their amused owner smirking at her. Clad in gleaming white breastplate overtop blue spandex bodysuit, Vegeta hunched over Bulma.

"About time you moved those lazy bones, woman," he said. "Wake up already… your baka mother is hurting my ears with that shrilling voice of hers, and I'm damned if I'm eating in the same room with those weakling losers…"

"So what do you want ME to do about it! Ack, don't tell me you let me sleep in HERE! I look DISGUSTING."

"So what Woman, you ALWAYS look disgusting," Vegeta shrugged. She screamed in outrage, pouncing on him. For a moment she forgot that she was dealing with one of the strongest fighters in the Western Galaxy next to Goku.

"Shut up ass, I do NOT!" she squealed, beating at his chest. Vegeta laughed in amusement, catching hold of both her wrists in turn.

"Feisty, aren't we? You're not dealing with your baka human weakling ex mate…" Vegeta chortled. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood, or you'd be executed for attacking the Prince of Saiyans royal person…"

"Ugh… Excuse me your royal whyness for forgetting…" she groaned, flopping back on the bed once Vegeta released her wrists.

"Get that ass of yours up and get me some breakfast… and yourself some if you don't' want to pass out… thankfully this time I don't have to eat your vile cooking…" he teased.

"I'm going, I'm going… damn… you're such a frickin' SLAVEDRIVER," she grumbled, brushing past him. Still wearing her coveralls she marched out of the workshop with Vegeta following closely behind her.

"March… one two, one two…"

"And where are YOU going? Making ME go get your lazy ass breakfast when you're RIGHT behind me?" she growled at him.

"Don't ask stupid questions, just move it… I'm hungry!" he laughed, swatting her behind.

"Ouch!" she squealed. Bulma broke into a run, with the Saiyajin prince in hot pursuit. Vegeta chased her from the laboratory through the long Capsule Corps hallways. She dodged his white gloved hands reaching out to snatch her up or smack her backside.

"You can't get away from me that easily, woman…" Vegeta taunted.

"Says you… what the hell's gotten into you, Vegetable brains?"

"You should mind your place," Vegeta grunted, reaching down and sweeping her up.

"Put me down! This is getting old! You Neanderthal!"

"You run too slow, wench," Vegeta commented. He carried her the rest of the way through the living room, with Bulma pounding on the hard white surface of his armor.

"Hey, I made you that armor and I can break it!" she squealed, then shook her bruised hand. "Ouch!"

"I'm not the stupid female fighting a losing battle," Vegeta smirked. "Who do you think you're dealing with? Mind your manners or no breakfast for you!"

"Shut up… I thought you couldn't STAND to be around me, and now you're hauling me around!"

"Does the woman think that she can order me around, neh?" Vegeta chuckled, swinging her around his head so she squealed at the room spinning. "Should have thought of this before…"

"I'm gonna puke…" she warned.

"Stop it…" Bulma whined as he approached the kitchen. He stopped momentarily to sniff the aroma of crackling bacon. A high pitched titter assaulted his ears, telling him that the woman's mother was fussing over a stove. Peering inside he saw the blonde mother unit clanging pots and pans in a morning symphony. Four places were set at the small table, Vegeta noticed. Already she was singing in that nauseatingly high pitched voice like a marshmallow soaked in honey.

"Pathetic," Vegeta grumbled. "But at least she knows how to treat royalty. Take a good look woman… you could learn something from your otherwise crazy mother… she may be nuts but she DOES have the necessary knowledge approaching proper royal protocol."

* * *


	10. Bulma and Vegeta together?

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Mom!" Bulma yelled. "Get this royal Pain in the ass some food before my butt turns red!" 

"There you two are! Having a late night?" asked Bunny. She hiked an eyebrow and winked at Vegeta, seeing her daughter slung over the Prince's shoulders.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, not in the mood to battle wits with someone who wasn't armed. Not as well armed as the woman he carried like a sack of flour.

"God mom it wasn't that… I mean..." Bulma wailed. Vegeta swatted her backside again and cackled mischievously as he swing her around.

"Hurry up and get me some food dammit," Vegeta interrupted. "The woman has work to do, and she's wasted ENOUGH Time…"

"Oh… I can see that I'm not the only one who was working late," Bunny giggled as she saw Vegeta swinging Bulma in ever increasing circles.

"Oh god, you stop now!" Bulma begged. "Vegeta… your royal highness, would you mind before I puke?"

"You're no fun," he smirked, plopping her on her shaky feet. "If you're going to fly in space you need to improve that weak sense of balance."

"No thanks to you, Mr. hot shot 'I've been in space'…" Bulma snorted at him.

Bunny giggled as Vegeta put considerable distance between Bulma, staring at an invisible spot on the wall. He grabbed one of the chairs and tugged it out, while Bulma caught the edge of the counter. It took a while for the room to stop spinning in circles. Yet he had actually been playful, despite her butt which felt a bit tender from his slaps. If he really had wanted to hurt her he'd have done far worse.

"If that's his idea of flirting, I'm doomed," Bulma groaned.

Bunny handed her a cup of coffee. "So… sweetie I checked and saw that your bed hadn't been slept in… is there something you'd like to tell me dear?"

"Mom, please tell me you cooked something…" Bulma begged as she saw her mom frying something in a pan she hoped was for her pursuer.

"That's not all that's been cooking," Bunny grinned, pressing her hands together. "Do you have some good news for me, young lady… and young man? Don't worry; I want ALL the details…"

"I was in the lab mom!" Bulma said, gasping at the knowing wink in her mother's eye.

"What are you babbling about," Vegeta mumbled, not turning his head to look at the two women standing there.

"Oh come on… I know what young people nowadays do, and your secret is safe with me… I did so hope that you two would see what was right in front of your face…" Bunny giggled.

"Where the fuck was she when they handed out brains?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Oh stop it will you," Bulma growled at him.

"Weren't you in the lab all last night?" Bunny asked, nudging Bulma in the ribs. "What were you doing if you weren't working?"

"None of your damn business," Bulma and Vegeta growled in unison, flopping into chairs at the kitchen table. Both exchanged shocked glances, and then glanced quickly away. Bunny grinned in triumph when she saw the matching shades of pink spreading over Bulma, then Vegeta's cheeks. They glared in opposite directions, pretending that Bunny did not exist.

"You should keep your strength up then," Bunny said in the awkward pause. Vegeta released his breath in a huff, grateful for the huge stack of pancakes Bunny set in front of him. Bulma flinched as her plate clattered before her, grasping her cup of coffee and hiding her face behind it as she swallowed half of it. Grabbing his fork the Prince began to pick at his food, dumping a considerable amount of maple syrup overtop first.

Bulma panted, and then picked miserably at her food. Bunny was singing under her breath again, while Vegeta said nothing. It would be so much better if he was insulting her, instead of this odd silence grating on her nerves. A nervous flip flop in her stomach cancelled any desire for the food before her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Vegeta glowered at her. "If you're not going to eat those…"

"Take 'em," she mumbled, shoving her plate towards him.

"Hmh," he said in triumph, adding them to his plate. He glared at her mother grinning mischievously. Bulma grabbed the nearby paper and buried her face in it. Vegeta grinned behind his forkfuls of food, loving to see her squirm uncomfortably on her seat. It was so obvious what her idiot mother thought, and so fun to play with Bulma's mind.

"Mom… um… It's NOT what you think," she said.

"What honey?" Bunny called.

* * *

Just when it couldn't get any more uncomfortable in Bulma's reality, she heard her father calling out, "Is that my little inventor I hear?"

"Oh no, Dad?" Bulma asked. "When did YOU get back?"

"Just early this morning dear," Dr. Briefs said, walking in to give his wife a peck on the cheek. He walked over with outstretched arms to see Bulma sitting there next to their houseguest, trying not to look at him.

"Hi dad…" she said, letting him peck her cheek as well.

"Are you staying up all night in your lab again, little girl? You're going to end up like me you know…"

"Kami forbid," Vegeta grumbled.

"Hello there, young man… I see you're all suited up for your training. I do hope the GR is working well…"

"If you hadn't been away it would…" Vegeta shot back. "Where the hell were you anyway, not like I CARE?"

"Hmm, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today, didn't they?" dr. Briefs shook his head. He took the chair next to his daughter's right, while his wife set out the breakfast plates.

"Bulma was up all night in her lab with the young man," she said, leaning close to her husband.

"Is that so, young man? Were you two having some late night experiments I should know about?"

"Mooom!" Bulma wailed. "Shut up already…"

"Stop that damn noise," Vegeta held his hands to his head. "It's none of your business WHAT the woman and I were doing. What do you think normally goes on in a lab anyway? Now shut up so I can eat."

"Humph, well if you two ARE doing what I think you are, I'll have you know that I expect my little princess to be treated RIGHT. She's had one too many bad breakups…" Dr. Briefs said. Bulma hid her face in her hands, wishing the floor would swallow her up.

"What ARE you going on about, you old fool?" Vegeta snorted, digging into his mountain of scrambled eggs. "I can't follow a word of your idle prattle!"

"Oh Kami, I'm NOT here," Bulma groaned.

"I hope your intentions towards my daughter are honorable, sonny… that's what," Dr. Briefs said, looking pointedly at Vegeta.

Hiking a dark eyebrow, Vegeta regarded him suspiciously as if he'd sprouted a second head. "For your information, you old fool, I'm NOT sonny, nor am I in ANY way related to you. And SECONDLY, you'll address me by my proper title, or at the very LEAST my proper name, got it?"

"Yes that's all very well, but you MUST understand that my little girl has needs, and you WILL have to learn that just because you two might have some plans to hem… spend time together in rather…"

"Dad, knock it off, it's NOT like that!" Bulma cried.

"Dear, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, how did you think YOU got here?"

"Mom, enough!" Bulma wailed.

"This is getting out of hand. Shut up all of you!" Vegeta exploded, slamming his hand on the table. "What the fuck are you babbling about, you insane bakas? I can't think with your idle chattering in my ears!"

"Well, that language isn't necessary, my stars," Bunny sniffed.

"I'm simply trying to make you understand that if you are planning on getting involved with my daughter…"

"Old man, let me get this straight. You think that the woman and I… are…" Vegeta asked.

"Well, aren't you? I mean your bed wasn't slept in, and you DID leave early from the party… and well…" Dr. Briefs said.

"Dad, no way!" Bulma shouted.

"You can trust us dear… if you two ARE having a relationship… we'd just like to know if you plan on…"

"Oh this is too fucking funny…" Vegeta smirked. "Can you believe this?"

"Kami, I'm so not here. Vegeta, please let's get the hell out of here, fix your ship and GO! I can't stand being here a second more…"

"Yes, I think its high time we did go…"

"Oh, so you ARE…" Dr. Briefs said.

"Old man, I'm taking a trip, and the woman is coming with me. Got it? And you won't have to worry your silly head about anything INDECENT because unlike some people, the Prince of Saiyans doesn't involve himself in casual affairs…" Vegeta said as he leaned close and grabbed Dr. Brief's coat. "So don't even INSULT me with your sick dirty little fantasies… got it?"

"Now hold on," Dr. Briefs said.

"Dad, nothing's going on… it's just… I'm fixing his ship and we're taking for a test flight!" Bulma yelled. "GOT IT! I'm NOT sleeping with him! We were just working in the lab together and I fell asleep! Vegeta found me and woke me up!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Dr. Briefs stammered.

"Because you didn't shut up long enough. Anyway, what I chose to do with the woman is our… my business," Vegeta snorted, getting up from the table. He grabbed a tray and threw his sizeable portions on it, then grabbed Bulma's hand in his other. Marching out with his breakfast and Bulma, he left the two parents scratching and shaking their heads.

"Well I never…" Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Young people!"

"Dear, don't worry… I'm sure they'll behave themselves…" Bunny reassured him.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Dr. Briefs said, wiping his forehead off. "That man has a foul mouth on him. I just don't want to see our little princess get hurt… if it were anyone else I'd be panicking just about now… This going up into space business doesn't seem natural… unless they're going up there to spend some time alone and do what young people their age do"

"I'm sure they ARE together… you see the way they were avoiding each other's glances? Who knows, when that young man brings our little girl back, we might see grandchildren before you know it!"

"Well, he'd better fess up, because people will say things. At least he's got some intelligence in that head. Unlike her last boyfriend…" Dr. Briefs shrugged. "I hope he does the honorable thing if he DOES knock her up and marry her! If he's a so called prince…"

"Maybe I should dust off those wedding plans…" Bunny grinned.

"It WOULD be nice to see her settle down. I only hope that she gets him to clean up his language. Phew!" Dr. Briefs sighed. He picked up his mug of coffee and took a sizeable gulp.

* * *

"Vegeta, put me down!" Bulma protested. He dropped her into one of the seats by her workbench, then resumed eating the breakfast he'd swiped. 

"Stupid old goat," Vegeta commented. "Can't mind his own fucking business. Serve him right if I did blast this place into the next dimension…"

Bulma yelled right into his ear, "Vegeta, you'll do NO such thing, or you'll never get off this 'third rock from the sun'! You wouldn't DARE blow up my parents, buster!"

"I won't… I'm only joking woman, so shut up and let me eat in peace," Vegeta waved her away. "Can't get away from this planet SOON enough. How much longer till we're ready to take off?"

"How long of a test flight are you suggesting?" Bulma asked him, snagging a piece of bacon off his plate. He turned to the sizeable pile of hotcakes while she grabbed one of the dozen donuts he'd swiped from the kitchen counter.

"Depends on how much fuel," Vegeta said between mouthfuls. "Now hurry up…"

Bulma sighed with pleasure as she bit into smooth creamy chocolate icing, covering a freshly baked vanilla donut. She followed it up with hot coffee, glad that she'd grabbed a mug of it while she was dragged out of the kitchen.

Within a few minutes Bulma finished her donut, and cleared up the breakfast dishes. "Well I'm gonna get a shower and change before we launch," she said.

"You can do that in space," Vegeta said.

"What, and have you walk in on me? No way… you get your stuff together, and I'll show up in CLEAN clothes, thank you very much!"

"Just hurry up, woman, I'm anxious to see if the repairs work," Vegeta snorted, tossing the plates on the tray. She grabbed it and marched out down the hall. Neither she nor Vegeta noticed Yamucha and Ami poking their heads around the corner to peer into the hanger.

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Ami whispered, buttoning up her dress. 

"Spying on them to see what they're up to. I just KNOW that guy's up to something… he's got some kind of hold over Bulma… she's not been this into a project since that ship to Namek…"

"I don't know you guys… maybe we should just get Goku to talk to them, or Piccolo. I don't like sneaking around…" Krillen whispered.

"You hear that, they're planning on taking that ship there up… we've got to stop them… before Vegeta kidnaps Bulma. I just know he's trying to escape fighting the androids…" Yamucha hissed back.

"Um, well whatever we do, we'd better do it soon. They're talking about launching and refueling…"

"I don't know, Yamucha," said Krillen.

"Why is he insisting on taking her with him? He could just take the ship and leave… I wouldn't care. But he's got Bulma going with him! Doesn't that mean something to you?" Yamucha asked.

"Why don't we just stow away on the ship someplace and keep an eye on them. If it's nothing, it's nothing. Then we can just convince them to turn around," said Krillen. "If we're in trouble, then we can radio back to earth…"

"Sounds good to me," said Yamucha. "You girls better stay here."

"No way, we're going too," Yumi whispered.

"She's our friend," Ami nodded. "They've got to be supplying the ship, so maybe we can climb into a crate and when they load it in the cargo hold…"

"Don't be stupid… we should get into a safer place. We'll need cushioning for G force…" Krillen whispered. "Let's go get into some spacesuits, and get onboard while they're still working. We'd better keep our ki shielded from Vegeta…"

"Right… this way," Yamucha nodded, leading the way down the hall to the workshops where various equipment was stored.

* * *


	11. In space again

****

Chapter 11

* * *

Bulma flipped switches once the green light by the 'full' indicator blinked on. Vegeta sat down behind the pilot's console, cracking white-gloved fingers. Black eyes the color of a starless night gleamed with intense anticipation. He clipped the seatbelt around his hips and shoulders, then gestured to Bulma to take the co pilot's seat. Within the spherical ship, the flight deck sat on the highest level. A semicircular strip of window afforded a view outside, while large banks of monitors revealed other parts of the ship. On the level below them were the living quarters with kitchen and supply rooms. In the middle level were three or four cabins complete with bunks and various beds, along with clothing lockers. Opposite were the GR chamber, and a gym. Below that where the ship curved inwards were the improvised miniship hanger and several storage rooms. Within the lowest few levels stretched the antigravity and solid rocket fuel engines with maintenance chambers.

"Vegeta…" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you absolutely sure that the Red Ribbon army… found a Saiyan space pod… and used it as a prototype? I mean this ship could almost be a Saiyan craft… parts of it look like the one we ran into on Namek…"

"This should convince you, woman," said Vegeta, punching buttons on a computer screen. "Here are computer records… and specifications as to what was being developed at that base…"

"I was wondering why we haven't found evidence of those androids… I mean we do know the Red Ribbon army is supposed to have built them… according to that kid from the future…"

"Hmm, well that's why I was surprised by this… insult… as much as any of you fools," Vegeta said.

Bulma's eyes scanned through the records quickly. With each passing sentence she learned things that made it more obvious why Vegeta was so singularly focussed on his goal. "Okay… it says here that they found a small pod… about ten years ago like you said… but the dimensions given here match those of a child…"

"About six or seven of your years in age?" said Vegeta.

"Yeah… and they found it not far from where I first met Goku…" Bulma said, shaking her head. "Wait… then that means they found the ship that Goku…"

"Crash-landed on your planet, yes," said Vegeta with an odd smirk. Humor gleamed in his midnight black eyes. "Wouldn't this be the ultimate irony, that the technology allowing me to become Super Saiyan was because of Kakkarot's mistakes…"

"So… they HAD the prototype?" Bulma shivered. "But that means…"

"Who knows what other technology they had access to. Saiyajin technology could have been the boost they needed to develop those tin cans… we used androids… organic ones."

"Those saibamen," she remembered, shivering at the thought.

"And training bots," said Vegeta. "It makes me nauseous to think something from my culture would be used by those cowards."

"But if it was just Goku's ship… what could they learn from old space equipment about building androids?"

"There was more than just his leftover equipment, woman," said Vegeta, walking over to a small locker. He opened the storage container, which hissed with compressed air. In his hands he held an old style scouter, identical to the one that she'd seen him wear first on Namek, a suit of small armor, and multiple gleaming discs and flat pieces of plastic.

"That belonged to Goku I take it… and they had their hands on it… but they wouldn't have learned any more than I have looking at the technology Radditz and Nappa left behind…"

"Exactly. But that wasn't' all, you silly woman. What do you suppose these are? Postcards?" he snorted, shoving the flat pieces of plastic into her hands. She turned them over in the light, seeing bits of circuitry wired into them.

"Solid state… memory devices?" she asked. "But I already know about that technology… it's in almost every Capsule Corps ship…"

"It wasn't what they ARE, it's what's encoded on them, you foolish wench!" Vegeta snorted impatiently. "These are a record… of the last few months of my planet's existence… and all the research that his third class father undertook…"

"Bardock?"

"Yes, woman! He invented the artificial moons." Vegeta snorted, banging his fist on the console. Fortunately not hard enough to cause any damage.

"Why tell me?" she asked.

"Because you offered your services," Vegeta said, inches from her face. He leaned over her chair, panting heavily with anger and outrage that had been bottled up for days.

"Vegeta… you can trust me," Bulma said, reaching out to touch his face. Vegeta flinched away as if she'd hit him.

"You shouldn't, you foolish girl," Vegeta grunted, turning away from her. "You're entirely too trusting… and naïve…"

"So? You're more powerful than I am, and you've got plans of your own. I could be a bitch and try and stop you… or I can help you willingly. Whatever you're planning you obviously need my help… so I might as well be in with you 100 percent… provided…"

"What makes you think I expect your willing help?"

"Because you said it yourself… I offered my services to you and you accepted them. Vegeta, this would be a lot easier if you told me your plans… how can I stop you anyway if I'm just a helpless female?"

"Good that you remember your place," Vegeta grunted, turning slightly to look at her. He gracefully lowered himself to sit in the pilot's seat, steepling his fingers.

"So, what ELSE is on these microcircuits… it must be something that's making you itch to get out into space, and it has to do with your planet…" Bulma said. "Some great treasure that you think you'll need to stop the androids?"

"Yes woman. Exactly. A treasure unlike any you'd imagine…" Vegeta said. "The last link to my world… and I'll be damned if someone else gets their hands on it before I do…"

"It's not gold, which would be useless to you unless your currency was based on it," Bulma said. "And it has to have something to do with your desire to find a mate… doesn't' it? Something about the future of your race… as Saiyajins…"

"You know more than you realize. What I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated under pain of death to anyone… if you do, I'll…"

"You'll kill me. I know the score, Vegeta. I'll take your oath because I know you need it," Bulma said quietly. "And because you don't have anyone else to depend on…"

Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at her but Bulma smiled at him, pressing a finger to his lips, "I know Vegeta, you don't like admitting you need help. I promise, that I won't tell a soul, or else you'll blast me into the next dimension… okay? Cross my heart and hope to die…"

"You do swear?" he grunted.

"I have no choice, do I? I'd rather choose willingly, because I think of you… and don't hit me… as a friend…"

"Friendship is for weaklings," he grunted.

"Whatever… just tell me… and if there's some oath I have to take, let's get on with it cause I can't stand the suspense… I've got to know…"

"Very well then. What I need is the last remainder of my race. Bardock, though he was a third class scientist, was brilliant. And if you ever tell Kakkarot…"

"I get the message… go on," Bulma said impatiently. Vegeta spun her chair around, and leaned close so his lips almost tickled her ear. She suppressed a shiver.

"A race bank… containing samples of the prime genes of my people," Vegeta said quietly, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "Concealed before my planet was destroyed by Freiza…"

"It wasn't hidden on Vejitasei was it? I mean if it was you'd want to use the ship to go there…"

"That's the start. I have a suspicion Freiza somehow might have found out about it… I can't take the chance to let another hour pass without going to look where my planet once was," Vegeta confessed. "There's a chance that it might have been destroyed or found by anyone who happened to pass that way…"

"You're pissed because you think someone's going to steal that last part of who you are, and that's why you're so antsy… Vegeta… you could have told me…" Bulma whispered.

He ignored her statement and droned on, eyes closed and face slightly averted. He said softly, "With the race banks contain a series of circuits that contain the major history and culture tapes of my world. Only a fraction of them were encoded here."

"Vegeta… I want to help you," she said.

"It's all that remains of my world, Bulma. And you realize in helping me find it what you're committing yourself to?" he asked. She blinked at the use of her name. Vegeta was serious, she knew.

"I want to help you find it, Vegeta," Bulma said softly, resting her hand on his cheek. "You don't need to ask me twice…"

"You're too nauseatingly nice, woman," he grumbled. "I did not ask for your trust."

"Well you have it, whether you like it or not, buster," Bulma snorted. "Tough shit for you. You may not WANT it or ask for it, but I'm your friend, asshole. And you can deny it all you want. But that still makes it so."

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta snorted. "Now can we GO?"

"Sure," Bulma nodded.

"I'm going to be sick with all this gushing…"

"Too bad," she grinned. "Cause you're stuck with me… how long will it take to get there?"

"Almost a week," he said. "Which is why I have all possible fuel reserves here…"

"A week… and then if we don't…"

"I've prepared for every eventuality, woman. I've even had some of those ugly clothes you like so much encapsulated in one of the quarters, and outfitted one of the labs for your liking. But don't get too comfortable," he snorted.

"Kami forbid," she giggled. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Vegeta recoiled in horror.

"Ugh, what the HELL was that for?" he grunted, rubbing his face and leaping out of his seat. "Keep your disgusting lips to yourself you low class…"

"Honestly you're acting like I BIT you!" Bulma laughed, holding her stomach. "A big bad ass like you afraid of a little kiss!"

"Bleahhh!" Vegeta spat, wiping at his cheek angrily. "I didn't expect you to slobber on me with your nasty human saliva!"

"Big baby," Bulma giggled. "Afraid of a peck on the cheek… I only did it because I'm letting you know I care…"

"I don't want pity, fool."

"Good, cause I'm not pitying you. You aren't worth it," she snorted. "Pity's for weaklings, right?"

"Humph," he nodded. "Glad you realize that."

"As if I did care about an asshole like you," Bulma added, flouncing away from him. "Kuso, blow up at me just cause I touched my lips to his cheek… it's not like I was blasting you with a Kamehameha…"

"Woman, shut up and face me," he interrupted.

"Now what?" she mumbled. "You made it crystal clear you don't want me to care, so I'm trying hard not to…"

"I hate emotions, they're so damn complicated, but you did promise to swear, and there is a formality that must be taken," Vegeta said, shifting uncomfortably as he sat again in the pilot's seat.

"You didn't care for my kiss," she snorted.

"Damn woman," he grunted, grabbing her cheek, and leaning forwards. She yelped as he seized the curve of her sensitive ear between his sharp teeth, and clamped down. Wetness oozed between the canine fangs, accompanied by intermittent pain.

"Ouch, you stupid son of a bitch! Why did you bite me!" she squealed, pushing him away.

"It's a term of understanding, which you obviously find as repulsive as I find your stupid 'kiss on the cheek'," Vegeta smirked, licking her blood from his lips.

"Friendship? I thought only weaklings had friends…"

"Friends are fools. The bite on the ear signifies your agreement to serve me loyally," said Vegeta, coughing. "It's the only thing that I can consider under my customs as coming close to what I asked of you… so don't ask me to put sentiment to it."

"Not you," Bulma shook her head, rubbing her ear. Strangely the blood had stopped within seconds, leaving a small nick where he had clamped down.

"I'm not rabid, human. No more so than you," Vegeta chortled. "And you taste far better than you sometimes smell."

"Ugh… thanks a LOT!" Bulma grumbled. "Don't expect ME to bite your ear you stupid ass!"

"Your peck on the cheek was torture enough… I'm going to have to take an extra hot shower to scrub your spit off my cheek," he taunted.

"What the hell do you guys do when you mate?" she asked. "Wait a minute, I don't want to know…"

"You will if you are to assist me in finding a suitable mate, wench," Vegeta grinned. "Now… enough time wasted…"

* * *

The ship was twice as large as Capsule 4, which he had taken to train in, and subsequently all but demolished. Vegeta ran his hand over the smooth console with pride, then glanced back to Bulma. "Are we ready?"

"All systems are go, if that's what you wanted to know," Bulma announced, clipping herself securely into her seat. "Aren't you going to… no wait… don't tell me, Saiyans don't need spacesuits…"

"Exactly, woman," Vegeta nodded. "My bones are ten times more dense…"

"So's your head," Bulma mumbled.

"Once we take off, I'll set the computer to automatic, in case one of us blacks out. All of the shipwide systems will be on auxiliary control, in the event of an unforeseen disaster… in other words… if you screw up, the computer takes over all systems on voice command…"

"Gee thanks for the confidence in me," Bulma glared at him through her helmet.

"Now, are you ready to turn the ship over to my command?" Vegeta asked.

"Here goes nothing," Bulma said. "Computer, activate Saiyajin no Ouiji subcommand file alpha. Route all control functions to following user…"

"Saiyajin no Ouji confirmed code three two beta," Vegeta spoke aloud. "All parameters online. All further commands in event of emergency to be scrambled…"

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," Vegeta harrumphed.

"Let's light this candle," Bulma winked.

"Initiate departure," Vegeta commanded. Even when speaking to an inanimate object he was barking commands, Bulma grumbled. What started as a low whine grew into a steady hum, then a vibrating rumble. Beneath her backside the ship seats rattled and vibrated. Liquid fuel rockets burst into life, shoving up against the curved shape of the newly refurbished ship.

Small bits of condensed ice dropped off the lines that disengaged. All around them the complex flared orange, slowly dropping out from under the rising craft. Such an old fashioned method to get the ship into orbit seemed necessary, because the gravity engines could pose a serious risk. Besides, Vegeta did not wish to waste any energy simply taking off. He had grudgingly acknowledged that primitive propulsion means were part of his plan to keep the flight capabilities secret from any would be Red Ribbon spies. All they would detect was a routine Capsule launch like number 4.

Teeth rattling in her head, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. A crushing weight pressed down more steadily from above in proportion with the acceleration of the ship's liquid fuel engines. For a ship so advanced she was annoyed it rocked like an old amusement park ride. On the edges of her vision the world grew dark. Till the lights ahead curled into one ever decreasing circle. It was as if she were looking through an ever-lengthening tunnel. Her ears grew deaf with the roaring of the engines at full power. Before she knew it, she faded into the gray blackness of unconsciousness.

Minutes or hours later Bulma heard Vegeta's voice calling to her. She blinked heavy eyelids, staring up into a reality studded with sharp dots of blinding light. Just ahead was the forward viewport, with the shifting pass of stars slowly moving. Just under the field of the windows she saw a blue glow shrinking away. Every muscle in her body ached, and she felt flatter than a pancake.

"Woman, we're in orbit, and escaping the gravity well of your paltry planet. Have a nice look at it, and see how puny it is…" Vegeta said, from somewhere to her left.

"Damn Vegeta can you be any more insulting to my home world? The place where your ass inhabits and uses MY inventions?" Bulma mumbled.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta mumbled.

"I can't move and I hurt like hell, maybe THAT's why I feel like shit," Bulma growled.

"It was only 15 g's, woman. I face one hundred times that and more on a daily basis. If my bones are only ten times as dense, surely your brain can do the math…"

"It's more of an exponential relationship, dork brain," Bulma grumbled, struggling to lift her hand. It was surprisingly easy, and she unclipped her seatbelt to drift partly out of her couch with the effort.

"Haven't activated the artificial gravity. Seems that's screw up number one that you have to fix…" Vegeta snickered.

"Okay, who gives a shit if shipboard gravity isn't working as long as your precious GR is? Can't it wait till I'm recovered from takeoff?" Bulma yelled at him. Then she clasped her head because of the splitting shard of red pain jamming through her conscious mind.

Vegeta's white-gloved hand caught hold of her, then set her upright. Bulma felt her stomach squirm because all of a sudden nothing seemed the right way up. Was the earth falling away at a rapid pace, and was the ceiling really the ceiling, or the floor. Her stomach swam and she covered her mouth. "Oh Kami... I'm gonna be sick…"

* * *


	12. Stowaways

****

Chapter 12

Last time:

"Haven't activated the artificial gravity. Seems that's screw up number one that you have to fix…" Vegeta snickered.

"Okay, who gives a shit if shipboard gravity isn't working as long as your precious GR is? Can't it wait till I'm recovered from takeoff?" Bulma yelled at him. Then she clasped her head because of the splitting shard of red pain jamming through her conscious mind.

Vegeta's white-gloved hand caught hold of her, then set her upright. Bulma felt her stomach squirm because all of a sudden nothing seemed the right way up. Was the earth falling away at a rapid pace, and was the ceiling really the ceiling, or the floor. Her stomach swam and she covered her mouth. "Oh Kami... I'm gonna be sick…"

* * *

On with the story!

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta went to get the tool kit, and a number of clean rags. He buckled the heaving woman into her seat and went to fix the gravity himself before she made even more of a mess. He barked something in a language unfamiliar to her, and she blinked up at him. A horrid smell filled the enclosed space of her helmet till Vegeta undid the clasps and freed her.

"Oh no, I'm so embarrassed…"

"I'm used to you doing disgusting things woman," Vegeta sighed, picking her up and dragging her over to the stairs leading down to the lavatory. "I suggest you go clean up and get out of that suit. The gravity seems to be working now…"

"What did you just say a minute ago? It's no coincidence the gravity just kicked on…"

"I'll tell you after you clean that puke off your face, and rid us of that smell," Vegeta said a bit less gruffly than usual.

"Oh no…"

"The things I do for your weakling race," Vegeta snorted, realizing her shaky legs wouldn't steadily hold her weight. Holding his nose he carried her quickly down to the lavatory.

Bulma felt much better as the shower water blasted against her. Vegeta had been nice enough to help her off with the puke-ridden pressure suit. Promptly he had thrown it into the garbage disposal unit and demanded she not emerge from the bathroom till she'd taken a long hot shower. Waves of nausea abated, and Bulma felt more herself with the application of strawberry scented body shower gel.

She was just lathering her hair when she heard a clank. "Who… what's that?" she demanded, picking up her shampoo bottle. Nothing, and Bulma sighed as she convinced herself that it was just Vegeta playing mind games. What had he just said that coincidentally activated the gravity. He had said that he'd routed the ship to verbal command in event of an emergency. Wasn't the failure of artificial gravity an emergency? If so, what had caused it?

Bulma rinsed her body and hair free of suds, and sighed. All the mess and stink of her former humiliation spiraled down the drain. Another clank just outside made her yelp. She turned the shower off, and grabbed her towel to hold over her. A low moan reached her ears, and she yelped at the sound of footsteps.

"Vegeta?" she asked. "Don't mess with my head…"

No answer. Bulma groaned and grabbed the shampoo bottle, pushing open the door. Silence marred only by the hum of the antigravity engines reached her ears. She blinked, feeling fresh air evaporate the water from her body. Something instinctive told her that she wasn't alone, and that it wasn't Vegeta. Shaking, she stepped outside the bathroom, and heard steps coming steadily closer. Low moans and groans echoed distantly, and she swore they sounded nothing like Vegeta's voice. Rather more high pitched than his deep voice.

"Come on, this isn't funny!" Bulma called. "Enough already! Haven't you caused me enough humiliation?"

A hand reached out, grabbing her shoulder. Bulma screamed, bringing the shampoo bottle down hard on something. Hands grasped her wrists and she saw a very confused Vegeta standing there, holding her wrists in his white-gloved hands. "Are you crazy, woman?" he growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I could have broken your neck!"

"Vegeta!" she gasped, never so glad to see him in her life. "I swear you'd better stop the jokes now, cause it isn't funny!"

"What are you babbling about woman?" he demanded, letting her wrists go.

"I heard something, like voices… someone in pain…" Bulma said, glancing up at his unconvinced face.

"Your imagination," he snorted. "I was just in the GR. Apparently your repairs miraculously were unaffected…"

"Thanks bunches," she sighed.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, nostrils flaring. He let out a low growl. Bulma felt fear reaching her heart, and stepped closer at the sign of his scowl. That defensive anger only came when he sensed danger with his enhanced hearing and smell. "Shut up," he hissed.

"I was right… you do hear it…" Bulma shivered. Distantly echoed the low moans, and she moved even more closely to him, shivering wet. Shower water dripped on the floor, as Bulma glanced around anxiously.

"Come out and show yourself," Vegeta said loudly. "You cannot escape me, whoever the hell you are… I'm in NO mood for games."

Footsteps and clanks echoed as Vegeta glanced anxiously around. His fangs bared as he raised his hand. Bulma let out a squeal of fright, jumping close to him at the bangs and clanks. To his added frustration, the human female had thrown her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his.

"Vegeta I don't wanna die!" she wailed.

"Quit your whining girl, and be quiet!" he hissed. Her grip on his chest tightened, and he tolerated it, simply because he knew it was the only thing that would keep her from screaming. He tensed as something softly hit the floor, and he saw the scrap of blue cloth that had wrapped around the woman's wet body. Moisture soaked through his clothes when he felt her shivering body pressing to his. Realization dawned that she had just stepped out of the shower, and she was likely going to throw a fit when she realized her state of undress. Grunting, he turned her front so it was tucked tightly against his chest, and covered her bare back with his arm, keeping his hand just around to cover her rounded bottom. Bulma pressed her face tightly into his shoulder, arms wound tightly around his torso.

He leaned down and yanked the towel up, and Bulma screamed. He transferred it to the hand that held her bare hip, and used it to put between his gloved hand and her skin. "Show yourself!" Vegeta snarled, holding the squirming woman tightly to him.

Two figures rounded the corner, and Vegeta's fist glowed blue with his ki. Bulma screamed that ear-piercing scream that caused Vegeta to grit his teeth. In a fluid motion he pushed her away, wrapped the towel around her nude body, and restored enough decency so she wouldn't smack him for being a hentai, when it wasn't his damn fault she forgot to put on a robe when dashing out anyway.

"Uh, I'm dead," groaned one suited figure, while the other shorter one leaned on him.

"You are dead, you fucking bastards," Vegeta growled at them. "Do you know what Saiyajins do to stowaways on a ship?"

"Oh Kami Vegeta!" Bulma wailed.

"Bulma… what's he done to you?" groaned one of the suited figures.

"You can take those stupid space helmets off, before I blast you to the next dimension, and have two minutes to explain WHY you interfered in my business…"

"What the hell?" Bulma gasped, turning to face the shocked expressions of Krillen and Yamucha.

"Um… Bulma, we were just… um worried and um…" Krillen scratched his head, blushing bright red.

"You two are obviously up to something… and we arrived JUST in time…" Yamucha growled, glaring daggers through his profusely flushed face.

"What the fuck are you going on about! You two jerks scared the SHIT out of me!" Bulma screamed at them. "I'm going to kill you both!"

"Leave that pleasure to me, woman," Vegeta smirked. "I've been looking for an excuse to get rid of you two weaklings…"

"Now wait a minute Vegeta… we were just worried about her… and um…" Krillen stammered.

"You… you two…" Yamucha spluttered, hiding his hand before his face. "What's the meaning of this Vegeta… you let her go this instant you pervert!"

"Go put some clothes on woman," Vegeta said as he spun around and blocked her body with his, a move that registered at the edge of her infuriated brain.

"What?" Bulma gasped, and then let out an ear-piercing scream as she hid behind Vegeta. "I'm naked… get AWAYFROM ME YOU PERVERTS!"

"Stop screaming and put some clothes on, woman," Vegeta snarled at her. "While I deal with these two stowaways…"

"You two are FINISHED!" she screamed, racing down the hall in the direction of the room.

"Ouch…" Krillen groaned.

"You have thirty seconds before I blast you into hell…" Vegeta said in a voice of steel, fixing them both in a smirk. "So make it good…"

"You… and her…"

"You humans are the ones with the sick minds. I wasn't the one making the woman scream out of her mind… when I decided to poke my nose into someone else's fucking business," Vegeta snarled at them. "I might just throw you both out into space and make you WALK home!"

"Now Vegeta… don't be hasty," Krillen said.

"I… I…" Yamucha gasped. "What…"

"Buddy, I don't think we have any room to talk," Krillen whispered. "We're sorry Vegeta… we didn't actually think you'd launch the ship… and when we woke up, it was too late…"

"So you WERE spying on me, you insects," Vegeta snorted, thrusting his hand before both of them. Krillen and Yamucha leapt back as his ki flared. Slammed against the wall, they were shackled in his sphere of energy around their wrists and legs.

"Vegeta, we didn't… we were just worried about BULMA!" Krillen yelled.

"Let us go… what are you going to do to Bulma!" Yamucha wailed.

"Shut up, and be glad you're still breathing…" Vegeta hissed, and turned to leave them shackled to the wall by his ki.

* * *

The Prince of Saiyansgrabbed the blue robe and went to find the woman, who was still screaming and ranting in one of the rooms. "Stop that horrible noise woman! You're acting like they saw something of consequence!" 

"Shut UP you pervert!" Bulma screamed, throwing something in Vegeta's direction. He let the bottle smash inches near his head.

"I just came to give you your robe you crazy bitch!" Vegeta yelled back, throwing it in and slamming the door. "It wasn't my fucking fault you rushed out of that bathroom naked! Besides, I'd go blind before I'd look at your hideous body!"

"What did you say?" Bulma screeched, yanking open the door, and thrusting her head out into the hall. She tied the sash of the blue robe tightly, hiding her trembling body behind the door. Blue eyes sparkled with outrage.

"Are you deaf, woman? I said I'd go BLIND before I'd subject myself to the hideous sight of your ugly body!" Vegeta repeated, glaring right back at her. "Now shut up and let me think!"

"You are an ASSHOLE!" Bulma screamed.

"Calm down you crazy bitch! I didn't see ANYTHING… and not that I give a shit what you do or don't wear to cover your hideousness, whatever virtue you imagined was concealed from those cowards…" Vegeta yelled back at her. His face flushed crimson as he averted his gaze from her with a hand over his face.

"You did or did NOT want to see me naked?" she yelled.

"You baka humans are the ones with stupid taboos about covering your ugly bodies, not me," Vegeta snorted, turning his gaze away. "Besides, you were clumsy enough to drop that flimsy drying cloth and expose yourself. Was I thinking about that, no?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm just so ANGRY!" she apologized.

"I don't want your fucking apology," Vegeta snarled. "Did I ask for it?"

"I… um… thanks for… um… hiding me then," Bulma breathed, exhaling her anger in a long puff that hit him in the face. "But right now, I can't think straight… just WHAT the hell were they doing on the ship…"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Vegeta snored. "Now will you stop screaming! I've got enough headaches already without having to be deafened as well as blinded by your…"

"Krillen and Yamucha… you aren't going to kill them are you?"

"You desired it, for you claim they saw your hideously naked body, and as such…"

"No Vegeta dammit! I mean I'm angry cause I don't like men looking at me naked…"

"Why should you be ashamed of showing other ugly humans your body if it's equally ugly?" he snorted. "One thought you had something WORTH hiding the way you recoiled!"

"Thanks bunches Vegeta," she breathed, trying to grip her anger. "But there's lots you have to know about our culture… don't tell me you like people leering at you…"

"I don't unless I wish it to be so. Is that why you're angry… because they saw you in a moment of weakness?" he smirked.

"Yes, dammit," she said. "To see a woman naked… is to see them… vulnerable…"

"Now you know why I hate public displays of weakness," Vegeta answered.

"Just don't kill them, okay? I'm mad, and they deserve to get the piss scared out of them… but don't kill them…"

"I'll try to restrain myself," Vegeta snickered. "But I think that they did wet those space suits when they saw me about to blast them into oblivion… I suppose that will be a sufficient punishment though I do want to throw them into space…"

"You are evil," she said. "But I'd have the same desire…"

Vegeta smirked as she burst into laugher, and her expression turned decidedly sinister. To see that malicious grin cross her face was a welcome sight, even if it was fleeting. IT seemed the blue haired wench had a mean streak to her that he could reach when necessary. Perhaps she wasn't the goody two shoes he thought was so nauseating after all.

"You can lock them up and keep them sweating," she said.

"Already done. I'm going to leave t hem shaking in their boots while I decide their fate," Vegeta cackled.

"Do so with my blessings…"

"As if I need YOUR consent to do anything on MY ship… you dumb bitch…"

"Bastard, remember who fixed this ship!" Bulma retorted.

* * *

"Get some clothes on, wench…" Vegeta spat back, grinning as he dodged the incoming hairbrush. 


	13. Work out

**_Chapter 13

* * *

_**

Bulma walked into the woman's room, and saw both Yumi and Ami sitting there. She almost dropped her hairbrush in shock seeing them taking off their space suits. "Bulma!" they cried.

"What are YOU doing here?" Bulma demanded, grabbing a pile of clothes from the top drawer. Strangely enough, Vegeta had taken everything out of a capsule and shoved her things into the dressers because they were all organized.

"That's a fine way to say hello!" Ami snorted.

"You guys aren't supposed to BE here!" Bulma exclaimed. "Were you behind this?'

"Hold on, Sis," said Yumi, tossing her suit into the nearby dirty clothes bin. She wore her customary heavy metal T-shirt, and fishnet tights with her tight leather shorts and spiked collar.

"You hold on! You guys had NO right to sneak on board and SCARE me half to death!" Bulma yelled, not caring if she was stripping in front of them. Tugging on a pair of jeans and a capsule corps T-shirt she dragged her brush through her hair violently. Over her shoulder in the mirror she glared at her two friends.

"Excuse us for caring!" Yumi snarled, stamping her foot.

"Look guys, I know what you're thinking, and I appreciate it, but you could have ASKED!" Bulma snapped. Her eyes narrowed, and both Ami and Yumi swore the scowl was worthy of the old Veg head himself.

"What are you and Vegetable brains doing?" asked Yumi.

"None of your business!" Bulma answered, drying her hair with the dryer she'd snatched from her belongings. She teased out her long hair, running it through a straightener to remove the curls that snapped in from her perm.

"Bulma please… we can explain… Yamucha…"

"Has no right butting into my business." Bulma said, wheeling on them. "You guys are my friends but after what you pulled Ami…"

"Excuse me?" Ami asked, hands on her hips.

"You took YAMUCHA'S side! I heard you in the garden calling me a prissy princess!" Bulma yelled, pointing a finger right in Ami's face.

"If the shoe fits," Ami huffed.

"Fine… whatever… but if I wasn't in a hurry I'd turn the ship around and park you both on Earth!"

"What's the big fat hairy deal?" Yumi asked.

"Vegeta made me promise NOT to tell," Bulma answered. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you…"

"Why?" said Yumi.

"I made a promise. And he's afraid that the wrong people might find out…"

"We're your FRIENDS!" Yumi snapped.

"He doesn't know that," Bulma answered.

"So your boyfriend's just as paranoid as you sometimes are," Yumi snickered.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh, then why are you defending him?" Ami snickered.

"Okay, fine… I'm interested in him. You happy now?" Bulma asked, throwing her hairdryer onto her bed. Two twin beds didn't look exactly like something she wanted to share with one of her friends. The other room had the same setup, likely for the boys.

"Finally, you admit it," Yumi said. "What's wrong with you? You told us everything!"

"I… care about Vegeta… he's grown up away from his parents. They were all killed in a war," said Bulma. "He doesn't trust people… but he needs…"

"He only needs himself," said Ami. "He's a stuck up, son of a bitch…"

"Well, I guess he and I are peas in a pod then," Bulma mumbled. "He's a Prince… and I'm a Prissy Princess… whatever… but I won't have you trashing him… he's been through so much…"

"So what? Yamucha and Krillen and we are your friends, despite what your hormones tell you," Ami said. "The LEAST you can do is stop acting all stuck up."

"I'm sorry, but I'm hurt. I'll need some time to get over this… now let me go stop Vegeta from ejecting the guys into space, and we'll get this all sorted out," Bulma sighed.

"Oh, you're going to give him some nookie?" Yumi teased.

"Whatever. Just don't give him any shit cause he's in a terrible mood. I'm the only one who can reason with him," Bulma said. "Bear with me okay? I'm hurt, surprised, not to mention pissed cause Yamucha and Krillen almost saw me in the nude… and…"

"So is THAT why Veg head was threatening to kill them?" Yumi asked. "I think he really DOES like you…"

"I guess he does," said Bulma. "Look, just… you'll see that he's not ALL that bad. If you put up with ME you can get to know him… and maybe we can all work this out…"

"Good. Cause this isn't the world's largest ship… and I know that if you're with the same people on tour, you go nutzoid," Yumi said.

"Bulma, please understand… I didn't think you'd be spying on me…" Ami said.

"Forget it, let's just move on," said Bulma. "You're right. I'm a prissy princess. So if that's what you think that's what I'll be…"

"Get off your high horse, Bulma," said Ami.

"Sorry… I'm sorry okay… you guys meant well… but I promised on my life that I'd not tell anyone else what we're doing. Other than the fact that nobody who's my friends will get hurt…"

"Good, that's something…"

"Let me talk to Vegeta, and then see what's what," Bulma said. "Then we can figure out the sleeping arrangements…"

* * *

"You are crazy, woman," Vegeta snorted as Bulma emerged. Her two friends sheepishly strode in behind her. 

"Vegeta, please… they're willing to do what we tell them… provided you promise not to blow them or the guys up…" said Bulma, going over to stand by him.

"You two trollops are a lot of trouble…"

"BACK OFF!" Yumi glared at him. "You son of a bitch!"

"Enough guys!" Bulma yelled. "Look, you two are stowaways… and Vegeta…"

"I'm enjoying this," Vegeta snickered. "Well if you two are passengers you'll have to earn your place…"

"Excuse me?" Ami asked.

"I need someone to cook and clean, and someone to run errands," said Vegeta. "Either of you ladies will take that up… because the woman has her own work…"

"Now wait a minute you stuck up…" Yumi started.

"Yumi, can it," Ami hissed. "We'll be happy to cook. At least I will, provided you tell me how these machines work… and Yumi you can help me…"

"I'm not babysitting," said Yumi.

"Look here you two, Vegeta's got to train on this ship, and so do the other two. So we gotta keep things ship shape or the entire PLANET's gonna suffer…" Bulma said. "About 3 years from now, if the Z fighters and Vegeta don't' be the strongest they can, the entire planet will be destroyed by Red Ribbon androids…"

"Okay… hold on," said Yumi.

"That's the story. So now that you're here… you have to cooperate… please listen to Vegeta… he's not in a good mood," Bulma said.

"Listen to the woman," Vegeta snorted. "I suppose you two can take the woman's room, and those idiots will have the other… but nobody disturbs me in the GR, unless it's the woman. And nobody invades my privacy. You ALL do as I say… got it?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Prince of Saiyans, and I'm the one driving the ship," Vegeta answered. "Like it or leave it. Only because you're the woman's friends will I allow you to stay on board… got it?"

"Fine," said Yumi. "But you'd better not…"

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? I like that. Otherwise…" Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta-chan," Bulma whispered. "Please… they're trying… I'll get them to cooperate… but you'll have to be more… royal… like okay?"

"Fine woman, the things I do to put up with your shit," Vegeta grunted. "Now let me deal with those losers…"

"They can help us too," said Bulma. "I'm going with you, to deal with them… please…"

"Fine. You two women get yourselves situated. There are instructions on the mess hall machines… I suggest you familiarize yourselves with their operation… and since you're musicians you will provide entertainment should we… I request it," Vegeta said.

"What sort of entertainment?" Ami asked.

"What you do best. Keep those two losers out of my way," said Vegeta, turning around. "I'll expect dinner ready in an hour… that's all…"

"Stupid asshole," Yumi huffed.

"Work with me please," Bulma whispered.

"Fine… for now," Yumi nodded. "But Krillen and Yamucha had better be okay…"

"They will be," Bulma said. She walked after Vegeta, then stopped.

"I'll show them the mess hall, and help them get going. But don't' do anything please till I get there…"

"Humph, just you remember your place woman," Vegeta snorted, turning and striding off towards where he'd imprisoned the other two Z fighters.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to us?" Yamucha whimpered. He struggled against Vegeta's ki shackles. Krillen whistled to himself, calm as a cucumber. 

"We'd better chill, bro. Because we're the ones who blew it. Vegeta's got a bad temper…" said Krillen.

"So? He can't do this!"

"He can, and h e is. The only chance is letting Bulma keep him under control. She's the only one of us that can reason with him," Krillen whispered.

"So we just let him shit on us?" Yamucha huffed.

"Yep. Unless you wanna be space walking home," Krillen said. "I fought with him on Namek. If you can earn his respect he'll leave us alone… and chances are he'll just insist we train… and leave the girls to do what girls do…"

"Okay I can live with that… but he's not hurting Bulma…"

"Give it a rest…" Krillen sighed. "Look, Bulma is interested in Vegeta, end of story. Get over it!"

"I just can't accept that…"

"You have to. Why do you think Goku let those two interact? Goku seems pretty mysterious about those two together… and he would have been the first to take Vegeta out if he thought Bulma was in any danger…" said Krillen.

"He's not the brightest crayon in the box," said Yamucha.

"Neither are we, compared to Bulma… look, remember how she managed to get him to stop from blowing us up those six months ago? We gotta trust her… she's still our friend…" Krillen said. "Now shut up and leave the talking to me, and we'll maybe have a prayer of getting out of this with our skin, buddy…"

"Fine, we'll do it YOUR Way…" Yamucha huffed. His teeth chattered, and he hid the wet spot in the front of his suit.

"Okay, you two imbeciles," Vegeta said as he rounded the corner. "Here's how it's gonna be…"

"Um Vegeta… we wanted to apologize for busting in," said Krillen.

"Shut up Baldie and listen. I'll say this only once… so listen clearly, shit for brains," said Vegeta. "This is MY mission, and my show. Do as I say and you'll live… but cross me, and pay the consequences."

"Yeah we get it, sheesh," Krillen said. "We piss you off, we die, right?"

"Got it," said Vegeta. "Now rule number one, you are to train when I train, and not interrupt me. Number two; don't let those two little friends of the woman get in my way. Three, you'll eat when I eat, and not before. Don't ask any stupid questions about where we're going. I'll tell you what you need to know… as far as you are concerned I'm in charge…"

"Yes your highness," Krillen mumbled. "Now could you please let us go?"

"You're going to stay in one of the guestrooms," Vegeta said. "In a few minutes you'll change out of those suits, make yourselves presentable, and try to stop from pissing me off. You'll be treated well if you behave well, got it?"

"Crystal," Yamucha muttered.

"Now, no funny stuff…" Vegeta said, drawing back his hand and releasing his ki blast. "I can easily destroy either one of you with a blast. But since the woman won't stop from making my life hell, I'm going to have to be cordial. And I fucking HATE that. It's more than a weakling like you deserves. Be glad that I halfway respect you, Baldie. You will have to pull your weight in this mission…"

"Yeah yeah, but what is it?" asked Yamucha. "And if Bulma's hurt…"

"She won't be, if you behave," said Vegeta. "You should worry about your own ass, Mr. Dim Sum."

"Why you…" Yamucha spluttered.

"Shut up, and let's just get cleaned up," said Krillen. "Thanks for letting us go, Vegeta…"

"Whatever. Now don't piss me off… any more funny business and I'll reconsider my generous offer to let you stay alive," Vegeta snorted. He stormed off, down the hall.

"Wow, he was almost polite," Krillen whispered.

"If that's polite…" Yamucha breathed.

"What did I tell you? He can't afford to make Bulma upset… because he wouldn't have brought her along if he didn't need her help somehow… we keep our mouths shut and play along and we'll discover what's up," Krillen whispered.

"But I'll be waiting for my first chance to act," Yamucha mumbled. "Make no mistake… I don't trust that bastard as far as I can throw him… and if he harms a hair on Bulma's head…"

"Give it a rest. He digs Bulma. He's not gonna hurt her…" Krillen said. "As long as Bulma's happy and Vegeta's happy we've got no worries…"

"So you say," Yamucha mumbled, rubbing his wrists.

* * *


	14. Kicked out of the room

**_Chapter 14

* * *

_**

Tension was as thick as rice cakes at the dinner table that evening. Yumi and Ami had put together a meal of dim sum and sushi. Yamucha and Krillen sat around the table next to them, opposite Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta was eating slowly but steadily while the two guys stuffed their faces eagerly.

"Where do we train?" asked Krillen.

"That's your concern. The GR is mine…" Vegeta said.

"One of the hanger bays is big enough," Bulma said.

"Fine, but they stay out of my way. We're going to be making some landings on planets. While that is the case, I'll be leaving the women behind…"

"Excuse me but we can be of help," Ami snorted.

"I'll decide who goes where and how," Vegeta interrupted. "None of you have a clue, except for Baldie and the woman, what to do in space. Any wrong moves and you'll be blasted to atoms…"

"By you or the natives?" Yumi asked.

"Good you asked, wench," said Vegeta, smirking at her. "You and Baldie might be a good addition to our landing party, provided you follow orders. While your 'brightbuns' and Pink Hair stay behind with the ship…"

"How do you know we won't try anything?" Yamucha asked, swallowing his noodles with a gulp.

"Please, you haven't a clue how the ship works. Your own stupidity is your insurance," Vegeta snickered. "Now, you'll all go to bed, or train, whatever. I'm going to the GR. I expect everyone to be in their rooms and quiet at 2100 hours standard… you Pink hair will have breakfast ready at 0700 sharp…"

"Yes your majesty," Ami said, swallowing her pride.

"And you will make sure to keep these two out of the way, wench," he pointed a finger at Yumi.

"Whatever you say, sir," Yumi gritted.

"Dismissed," Vegeta said curtly, standing up. "And by the way, there are clothing dispensers so you can rid yourselves of those useless earth clothes. See to it that they're properly equipped, woman…"

"Okay," Bulma said brightly. Vegeta grunted, striding out of the mess hall. Yamucha exhaled.

"This sucks," said Yumi.

"I don't like being bossed around!" Ami snarled.

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to get along… because I think we're going to be stuck here for a long time," said Bulma.

"What ARE we doing?"

"We're searching for something. Something that will help us defeat the androids. The sooner we find it, the sooner we get back to earth," Bulma said. "And that's more than I'm allowed to say. Please understand…"

"Okay Bulma, we're on board. But that doesn't mean he gets to walk all over us…" said Krillen.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. If there was any other way…" said Bulma.

"He's not forcing you against your will is he?" Yamucha asked, handing his dirty tray to Ami. She collected the dishes and put them into the cleaner, while Yumi sat with her legs crossed.

"No, I agreed to help him," said Bulma.

"Are you NUTS?" Yamucha yelled.

"Maybe, but it's better than having him pissed at us," Bulma said. "Do you think that I want you blasted into atoms?"

"We should tell Goku," said Krillen.

"Vegeta already told my dad and mom where we were going," said Bulma.

"Fine, but…" Yamucha asked. "Bulma you can trust us…"

"I trust you, but Vegeta doesn't. I'm the only one he trusts, and it's taking a lot to earn that," said Bulma. "Please, I'll do what I can to get him to treat you well…"

"I can't believe YOU are going along with this shit," Yamucha snorted, getting up.

"I care about him," said Bulma quietly. "Nobody else seems to…"

"So that makes YOU a martyr," said Ami.

"I guess so," Bulma shrugged. "I'm sorry guys…"

"So am I," said Ami.

"Let's just get some sleep, guys," said Yumi. "I guess we'll have to room together…"

"You guys take the beds, I'm sleeping on the floor," Bulma said.

"Oh big sacrifice," said Ami.

"Give it a rest, will you!" Krillen snapped. "All of you just stop it! Bulma's doing the best she can! Give her a break! Would you do anything better if you were in her shoes?"

"Yeah, I would," said Yamucha.

"I'm sorry," Bulma said as she walked to the laboratory. "I really am…"

* * *

Krillen and Yamucha sparred in a large open space that was a cargo bay on the middle ship level. They heard the bangs and vibrations from the GR room upstairs, shaking their heads. Yumi and Ami were sitting by watching the guys work out, providing water and towels for them. 

"Amirific!" Ami squealed as she saw Yamucha connect his foot with Krillen's chest. Krillen dodged, sweeping out his leg and tripping his friend.

"Gotta do better than that, buddy," Krillen grinned at Yamucha.

"Oh yeah?" Yamucha laughed, flipping over. He landed on his feet, and then shot out one fist after the other. Krillen spun in a roundhouse kick, slamming his foot into Yamucha's jaw.

"OOF!" Yamucha grunted. He landed with a thud

"Yami!" cried Ami as she ran over to him.

"Time out!" Yumi yelled, making a T with her hands.

"You okay Bro?" Krillen asked, catching the towel Yumi tossed him. He opened up his bottle of water, chugging it greedily.

"Yeah, just my pride," Yamucha laughed as Ami lifted his head tenderly. She dabbed the sweat off his forehead and helped lift the water bottle to his face.

"Give me a break," Yumi whispered to Krillen.

"He's in no pain," Krillen chuckled.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and turn in, what about you, Krillen?" asked Yamucha. Ami helped him up, and he curled his arm around the girls' waist.

"I'll do the same. You gonna be in our room?"

"We'll see," winked Yamucha.

"Oh boy," Krillen groaned.

"Look, if you guys do anything, keep it down," Yumi said. "We don't want to disturb the royal…"

"God forbid," chuckled Yamucha. "See you later…"

Arm around Ami's shoulders he walked out of the improvised gym. Leaving Yumi and Krillen alone. "So, you're in a better mood," Yumi commented, sitting on a crate next to Krillen.

"Well, training always helps me feel better," Krillen said.

"Wish I had an outlet…"

"Hey I could train you… if you like," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'd like that. Maybe I could kick Veggie's ass," Yumi laughed.

"We'll work out a schedule," said Krillen. "And don't worry about Veg head. Bulma's got him under control…"

"It's not them I'm worried about. Brightbuns might try something stupid…" said Yumi. "And he's got Ami wrapped around his finger…"

"Well then we'll have to keep an eye on the love birds," Krillen said.

"Ugh… no taste. I can see why Bulma dumped bright buns. He's got the I.Q. of a houseplant…" Yumi mumbled. "And those scars don't do JACK for his mug…"

"Well, he's an acquired taste," Krillen chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get you settled," said Yumi. "A snack, and a little shooting the breeze… hanging out. If I guess right, Bright Buns and Ami are going to be busy for a while, so you and I might end up roomies with Bulma…"

"Oh boy," Krillen blushed, thinking of the things Yamucha might end up doing to pass the time.

* * *

Bulma lay in one of the beds in the 'girls room'. She heard talking from next door, making out the voices of Krillen and Yumi playing cards. From the sound of it, they were enjoying one another's company in a sort of platonic fashion. 

Sighing she guessed that she might be able to have one of the beds. She lay down and dimmed the light, sighing to herself in guilt. Had she done the right thing by standing by Vegeta? After all he wasn't being too hospitable with her friends. Yet he'd spared them, and was almost polite. Perhaps there was hope, providing Yamucha didn't pull something to try and get her riled up.

Soft whispers and laughs met her ears just as she had dozed off. The door slid open, admitting two people giggling and hanging on each other. She recognized Yamucha's chuckle, and Ami's giggle. They slid the door shut, and she heard the sounds of clothing hitting the floor.

"Shhh, Bulma's asleep… looks like it's just you and me… and one bed, dear me what will we do?" asked Yamucha.

"Well we could share it…" Ami giggled. "Yumi's got the K man in the other room… but we'll have to be quiet…"

"I can be very quiet," Yamucha chortled. She heard a thump, which sounded like two bodies landing on the opposite bed. Sheets rustled, and the sounds of kissing were heard.

"Kuso," Bulma groaned. "Someone's trying to piss me off…"

"Yami… you looked really hot in that outfit…" Ami giggled. "How many scars do you have?"

"Enough to know better… and there's a story behind each one…"

"I'd love to know…" Ami whispered, through kissing sounds. A soft moan escaped her lips as Yamucha cut her off. Bulma groaned, turning over again to face the wall.

"He's doing it to spite me," Bulma groaned. She put her pillow over her head at the next series of giggles and moans. Yamucha's shadow loomed over Ami's on the bed, and the sheets fell away. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears flow.

"Oh baby…" Ami moaned.

"That's it… that's it…" Yamucha groaned. There came a cry, and it was soon muffled. Bulma blinked awake, wiping her tears. Then there was silence and the readjusting of sheets. Yamucha got up and vanished to the small lavatory off the quarters. Minutes later she saw his shape in the gold light of the bathroom. He reached up to click off the light. Bulma heard his footsteps vibrating the floor followed by a thump of him sitting on the bed.

"C'mere darling," Ami whispered, with a low groan.

"Move over," Yamucha whispered. Another long kissing sound made Bulma's stomach curdle. Immediately she wished she were anywhere but here. Yet she'd have to wait till they were asleep before slipping out to avoid a scene.

* * *

Finally after a half-hour the kissing noises stopped. Yamucha's snore rumbled like a buzz saw in the silence, a painful reminder of times gone by. She grabbed her pillow and blanket, with a change of clothes and her robe. Hopefully she could sleep in her lab, or maybe in the other room. It was clear she wouldn't get any sleep here.

Out of the door, she padded down the hallway. Stars flickered by through the round viewpoints all along the corridor. Giggles and laughs emanated from Yumi and Krillen's room. She didn't want to interrupt them. While Krillen was shier around women, she guessed that her departure would ask difficult questions. Sighing she made her way to the flight deck.

Any place she looked seemed awful hard. Anger burned in her, because it was her damn ship, and now she had to play second banana to her friends needs. The launch chairs were far too stiff and the floors too hard for her to bunk down. Not to mention she did not want to see the stares and questions of her friends in the morning when she would be awakened.

Nor did she want to hear Vegeta's snickering commentary. While he'd been positively nice for his nasty self towards her, she wondered how long it would last. Suddenly it dawned on her. Perhaps he'd let her sleep in his room… if there was a spare bunk. She hadn't recalled the exact layout of the ship, but knew each room probably had twin beds. There were grooves on the floor to allow the mattresses to be pushed together. Likely he might just let her bunk with him. Better to face a cranky Vegeta than her friends.

Krillen and Yumi were making the best of a bad situation. Yamucha and Ami were being themselves, seeking comfort in one another's mutual loneliness. Part of it might be to spite her, while the rest might be just two people marking time. Not able to think of them any longer, she stopped by the third door, and screwed up her courage to knock.

A grunt answered her. She knocked again, whispering lightly, "Vegeta… I'm sorry to wake you… but I've got a problem."

"What is it, woman? I'm tired, damn it," came his irritable reply.

"I…well, the guys are with the girls, and I don't want to sleep around people… making out…" she said.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled. "You woke me up to tell me THIS?"

"Please… I know how cranky you are without sleep… and I don't think you want to deal with ME cranky… I just wonder if I could sleep in the spare bed… I'll try not to make noise…"

"Stupid pain in the ass," Vegeta mumbled. She heard his footsteps, then heard the whoosh of the door sliding open. Dark eyes glared at her, gleaming in the scant light of the orange emergency lighting and starlight.

"I'm sorry but I'm tired, and I need a place to sleep. If you don't care, fine… but I can be just as bitchy as you can if I don't' get my beauty rest," Bulma said.

"Whatever," Vegeta grunted. "IF you sleep in here, will you shut the hell up?"

"Yes," Bulma said. "Thanks…"

"Shut up about it," he mumbled, moving aside so she could enter. "What is that shit you're bringing with you?"

"Change of clothes…"

"You're really determined, aren't you, to annoy me," Vegeta grumbled as she lay her pile of clothes neatly on a chair. He let the door slide shut, and then locked it. Yawning, he crossed around to pull back the sheets on the bed, and slide in. Bulma blinked, noticing that there was only one bed in the entire room.

"Shimatta," she groaned. She hadn't anticipated his Royal Highness pushing both beds together.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he mumbled. "Lay down and get to sleep, or get the hell out… you're making me pissed standing there like some baka…"

"You mean… sleep next to you?"

"Sleep on the goddamn floor, just sleep, woman," he grumbled. "But don't bitch to me if you have a stiff neck…"

"You mean it's okay… to share the bed…"

"I'm not the one with the sick mind, wench. Just keep on your side, and shut up. Keep your hands to yourself and don't wake me," Vegeta grunted.

"Okay…" she breathed, and gingerly climbed in.

"Take off that damn robe. It'll get in the way," he mumbled.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, throwing it over the chair. Only in her nightgown she slid into the opposite side, and lay on the edge, turned away from him.

Vegeta turned away from her, lying on his side. His head sank into the one pillow. She tossed hers down and rested her head tentatively. Trying not to squirm, she arranged herself as best she could. "Stop shaking the bed, woman," he grunted.

"Sorry, Mr. Sunshine," she mumbled. "Shit… you wake up at anything…"

"I'm a warrior, woman. I have to wake up at the slightest provocation…"

"So if I piss you off, you'll blow me up with that Gallic gun? Great."

"A weakling like you is hardly a threat. Now go to sleep," he mumbled.

"Good night to you too, your majesty," Bulma mumbled. Vegeta grunted in reply then lay silent. Stomach squirming she tried to calm down enough to let herself sleep. Talk about sleeping with the enemy. A small mean smile came over her face at the thought of Yamucha seeing her walking out of the room next morning. Serve him right to get jealous. Even though Vegeta wasn't having sex with her, she knew the implications of sharing a room. Perhaps he'd let her sleep here every night. At least she wouldn't have to hear the others slapping the sheets.

* * *


	15. Nightmares of Freiza

**_Chapter 15

* * *

_**

_Tossing and turning, Bulma blinked up into the cloudy Namekian sky. How had she gotten here, she wondered? Wasn't she just on a space mission with Vegeta? Time must have shifted because Namek had been destroyed six months ago, she recalled. Yet here she stood, shivering on the terrain amidst the bodies of Krillen and Yamucha. Just why her ex boyfriend was on Namek made no sense. Only the dribbling blood running down the front of Yamucha's orange Z Fighter gi told her the awful truth._

_Nearby, Gohan drifted to face off against Frieza. The awful lizard had reached his final transformation. Goku's son dripped with blood and sweat, mostly his own. He still wore the armor Vegeta had loaned him from Freiza's own transport ship, but it was riddled with pinprick holes and multiple cracks. Krillen's scream echoed in Bulma's ears, a horrible sound that wrenched her very soul._

_Blood splattered her in a red rain from above. Gohan's angry cry heralded the golden aura building up around the levitating half Saiyan. He screamed at the top of his lungs to push his power to the maximum level. "KAmeHAameHA!" he screamed, pushing his hands before him and channeling a beam of pure white light towards Freiza._

_"Foolish child… you are nothing to me!" came the taunting laugh._

_Bulma blinked in confusion. Everything seemed terribly wrong in this scene. Especially when Vegeta landed and screamed at her, "What's your problem you stupid woman?"_

"Woman, wake up, what the hell is your problem!" Vegeta protested.

"What…" Bulma gasped shaking as she sat bold upright. "Where… oh shit…"

"You were screaming to wake the dead! If you're going to sleep here… stop this at once!"

"I… I had no idea… what…"

"You were shouting in your sleep," Vegeta snorted. "If you're going to keep doing this… you're out of here…"

"I'm sorry… some of us can't control our dreams, jerk!" Bulma yelled at him. "And I'm not the ONLY one who has nightmares, asshole!"

"Humph, so what?" he mumbled.

"I'll try not to wake you, I'm sorry," Bulma mumbled, hugging herself.

"See to it that you don't," he grumbled, settling back down. "What the hell were you yammering about anyway?"

"I saw Freiza… killing all of us… and I saw these horrible robots… killing everyone… and me… and I was all alone…"

"Fat chance of that. I'll blow those tin cans sky high when I become super Saiyan… and then Kakkarot's ass is mine…"

"I hope you do, cause I know there's no way in hell I could take being alone…"

"You aren't alone, you insane female. You're stuck with me. And as long as I need your services you'll remain alive…" Vegeta mumbled. "Now go to sleep… you're not going to get killed. Frieza's dead you idiot… you saw him killed by that purple hairedpunk from the future! Some damn nerve… howthe devilcan he turn super Saiyan before the Prince? I won't have it…"

"I don't know Vegeta… I know you said Saiyajins don't have hair that color… but you might be mistaken?"

"They sure as hell don't, woman," Vegeta snorted. "To think that a common third class nobody goes super, and then some stupid assed kid who can't keep his own business… it's unbearable…"

"You can do it, Vegeta. You're just too damn stubborn to quit," she yawned. "Besides, if you don't I'll kick your ass…"

"Don't you forget it girl. I'll be kicking Kakkarot's ass, and that kid's butt if he shows up here again… and they'll be sorry they went Super Saiyan before the Prince did…" Vegeta said.

"Mmm, sell me a ticket," she chuckled, reassured by his proud boasting. If anyone could do it, it was Vegeta. He was just too arrogant to know better.

"Purple haired Saiyajins… what the fuck is wrong with this universe?" Vegeta mumbled. "There's no way…"

"Are you SURE no Saiyans have hair that color?"

"I'm the prince you dolt. Of course I'd know!" he argued back, turning over in bed to face her. Bulma groaned. This was going to be a long time getting back to sleep at this rate.

"Well maybe he's Goku's kid… but it's just weird he has hair the same color as my dad…"

"That's a very sick thought," Vegeta snorted. "It's one thing to have some Saiyan I don't know turn before I do… but having one with your stupid family's coloring…."

"Dear me, we can't have that, can we?" she said. "Maybe next time he shows up I'll dye his hair black so you'll stop whining?"

"Hardly an improvement…" Vegeta mumbled. "That's not very damn funny…"

"We have to laugh at something…" she whispered. "Cause if I don't I'd be screaming…"

"Why did you not sleep?" he asked. "Was that weakling keeping you awake…."

"Yes… he and that girl… I THOUGHT was my friends were kissing and… you know…"

"Low class bakas. They can't keep their private mating habits to themselves… but what about Baldie and… don't' tell me They're mating too!"

"I guess, I don't know," she laughed sadly.

"No self control. They're not even properly bonded… I told you they were whores…"

"So do Saiyans not have sex before they mate? What's the deal?"

"Only the Royal are allowed to pursue recreational sex outside a mating bond… unless they are trying for an heir," he explained.

"Would you have been… married if you were still on Vegetasei?"

"OF course woman… I'd have the pick of the selection from the royal concubines…"

"Why were there so few females?"

"They died in childbirth. Or else were killed by Freiza. What better way to control monkeys like us than to kill our females?"

"So females ARE vital to your survival."

"It is something we don't discuss with outsiders…" Vegeta snorted.

"I'm an outsider and you're talking to ME about it…"

"You took an oath to serve me, woman, you're different," Vegeta answered quickly. "Now go to sleep."

"Vegeta?"

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Thanks for letting me sleep here…"

"Whatever. Just sleep, and no more talking…" Vegeta grunted. Bulma shivered turning and tossing. No matter what she did she still couldn't get the images of Yamucha and Ami out of her head. Lying still, she bit her lip and let tears flow with her back to him.

"What are you crying about now?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," she lied.

"I can smell your damn tears… what will it take you to sleep?"

"Just… ignore it," she said. "You don't want to hear about my weakling problems… just keep to yourself…"

"Hn," he mumbled. "I suppose you're going to demand that I do something sentimental and move my body close to yours in that disgusting way?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered. "I'll cry myself to sleep…"

"Not damn likely," he mumbled. "A crybaby like you…"

"I know I'm a weakling okay, so don't rub it in, jerk," she sniffled. "Just… please… just don't say anything else…"

"Fine I won't, ungrateful woman," he mumbled. "See if I care…"

"You don't… and that's a reality. Caring for someone only got me stepped on," Bulma whispered. "I wish I didn't have emotions… I wish I was like you and could turn them off…"

"That will be the day," he laughed harshly. "I order you to stop crying girl…"

"Even you can't order me to cry and not cry, Vegeta… it doesn't work like that!"

"I thought it might shut you up, so you could sleep and I can get some rest," he mumbled.

"Oh thanks a HEAP!" she snarled. Bulma flopped on the bed with her entire body, shaking the mattress and frame violently. For ten minutes she hugged herself tightly.

"Woman, move over," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Move over. And I swear if you tell ANYONE I'm doing this, I'll vaporize you and them…" Vegeta gritted. Blinking, she scooted over from the edge. Stiffly Vegeta draped an arm over her, drawing her close. He lay on his back, turning the woman to face him like he'd seen in a soap opera.

"You don't have to…"

"Shut up, and lay still. I saw this on the television. It's the only thing that will shut up a hysterical female," he grumbled. "As much as I LOATHE physical displays I suppose I must endure it so I can get some damn peace… otherwise I'll put up with your whinnying all day tomorrow…"

"Okay," she whispered, heart pounding. Vegeta yanked her roughly so her head was on his chest, her long hair spilling overtop.

"Keep your hands where they are. I won't hurt you. Unlike that fool Kakkarot I have exquisite control over my body. I won't crush you in your sleep or something stupid if you lay still."

Bulma shivered, trying not to rub her hands over his muscular chest. Snorting in impatience, Vegeta locked his arms around her to keep her trembling body still. She lay there trying to calm down, and enjoy the feel of a male body holding her. Even if it was like hugging a mass of boulders it was good to feel his warmth so close. Snuggling down, she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Vegeta grunted and buried his nose in her hair, letting himself give whatever excuse for showing this weakness to the woman.

* * *

"Oh Yamucha!" someone screamed. Vegeta blinked awake, growling as he heard rustling and laughing. Yamucha's cry followed the piercing female scream. Bulma blinked from her position against the Prince's muscular body, wondering what the commotion was. 

"I'm going to kill that weakling and his wench," Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, please, just calm down…" Bulma urged, rubbing his chest.

"Mind your own damn business… this is intolerable!"

"Well give them KP duty tomorrow! I don't want to hear someone wailing and screaming, do you? I'm just as tired as you are!" Bulma grumbled.

"Please Yamucha! I love you!" came another scream, which was obviously Ami in the throws of passion.

"That's IT!" Vegeta snarled, sitting upright to climb out of the bed. Face contorted with extreme annoyance when he flung off the covers. Bulma rolled out of the way.

"Wait, I have a better way to deal with them… embarrass the hell out of them," Bulma said, grabbing his arm.

"Fine, you have a better idea, genius?" Vegeta snorted.

"I already bought the product! BEEN there done that!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta blinked at her, trying to keep a straight face.

"You heard the woman, shut the fuck up!" Vegeta bellowed, slamming on the wall with his fist. "Or I'll blast you BOTH into the next fucking dimension! And I mean it!"

"Excuse the hell me," mumbled Yamucha distantly.

"Uh oh…" came Ami's whisper.

Silence reigned, and Vegeta blinked in surprise. Bulma grinned widely, giggling to herself as she settled down. "I can't believe it," Vegeta mumbled. "How the hell…"

"I dated the dim wit… for longer than I should have," Bulma said, trying not to laugh while Vegeta glowered at her. "If anyone knows his secrets…"

"Hmm, this might not be such a bad arrangement after all…"

"Trust me, Vegeta, if he sees me walking out of your room, he'll shut up, and think twice about his nocturnal Olympics," Bulma grinned.

"You may be onto something, even though it IS low class," Vegeta agreed, grudgingly. "Now please lay down, shut up and sleep…"

"Whatever you say, your majesty," Bulma smiled, laying still. Vegeta sighed with relief, laying down next to her, and curling his arm stiffly around her shoulder to keep her still. He sensed this would shut the woman up from those nightmares. A small smirk came over his face as well as he realized how alike they thought.

* * *

At long last she heard the chiming of an alarm. Vegeta snorted, blinking as Bulma looked up at him. His hair was a colossal mess as was hers, and he was just as bleary-eyed as she was. "Do you hate mornings as much as I do?" she asked.

"None of your business wench… you look absolutely awful…"

"Good morning to you two, grumpy," Bulma growled back. "Shit…"

"Mmm, not in the bed," Vegeta said, sitting up and gingerly sliding out from under her. "I hope for their sakes those two females make themselves useful…"

"Why Vegeta, this is a first… you not demanding ME making you breakfast…"

"Your cooking is appalling anyway…" he grinned.

"Shut up asshole…" Bulma fumed, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed harshly, dodging easily out of the way.

"You trying to defeat me with a wimpy stuffed bit of cloth? For shame," he snickered, levitating when she swung a punch at him.

Bulma squealed as she landed with a thump on the floor, seeing the Prince levitating with his arms folded over his chest. A look of smug triumph covered his features, and she glared angrily up at him. "Jerk."

"Don't flatter me, wench…"

"I know you are but what am I?" she threw back.

"You first," he laughed. "Get some clothes on that hideous body of yours…"

"Yes master," she snorted. "But I shower first…"

"You hope in vain," Vegeta said as he streaked into the restroom before her. She grumbled and slammed her hairbrush down. Mumbling obscenities in five languages she made the bed, and fluffed the pillows. She hoped the trouble would be worth it when Yamucha saw her walking in with Vegeta.

* * *


	16. Crash landing

****

Chapter 16

* * *

"Woman, go get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to obtain breakfast," Vegeta said.

"Huh? Did I hear you correctly?" she asked, sitting up on the freshly made bed.

Noticing this, Vegeta grunted, "Are you deaf? I said go take a shower. And don't leave this room till I return… got it?"

"I'm not your slave!" she snapped.

"I never said you were, woman. A slave is a captive who serves against their will. A servant has pledged their loyalty. You're the latter. Now will you get into that shower or will I have to carry you there myself?"

"Vegeta…" she panted. "You…"

He grabbed her arms gently, and put his face extremely close. Cupping her chin he forced her to stare directly into his eyes. In a very low voice that made her nervous he said, "Shower, now. Breakfast later. And by the way, thank you for making the bed."

"Wha…" Bulma got out. Vegeta leaned down and nuzzled her ear, then seized the outer edge to give another sharp bite.

"Off with you," he continued, then slapped her backside with his bare hand. He delighted in her soft yelp and the attractive pink coloring spreading from her face to encompass her body. Although she was wearing that thigh length nightie, he could tell her coloration change must be all encompassing for it had spread to her arms and thighs.

Bulma yelped in shock, hugging her ear. "Wha… Vegeta."

"Put some clothes on woman when you're done. I'm not going to have those bakas seeing you naked… what are you low class?" Vegeta snapped, hurling his robe at her. Seeing the dark gleam in his eyes she darted off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He grunted with self-satisfaction, then dressed quickly in his armor. The process took only five minutes, during which he was glad to hear the shower running and the sounds of the woman bathing. Before caving to the temptation to sneak a peak, Vegeta abandoned the room. Not before he locked the door from the outside to keep her there.

"No sense in seeing what I'm about to do," Vegeta nodded.

Striding into the kitchen he saw Ami stirring food in a pot. Yamucha hummed with delight to see her leaning over and popping a bit of pancake in his mouth. Both gasped at the sight of the prince standing there with hands on his hips.

"Oh how disgustingly domestic this is," Vegeta smirked.

"Um… Vegeta… uh… hi…" Ami shivered.

"Is there a problem…your Majesty?" Yamucha asked, mocking him slightly.

"Move away from him, wench," Vegeta barked.

"Now wait…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Vegeta snarled. He reached forwards, grabbed Ami by the front of her nightie and held her off her feet while he raised his fist to Yamucha.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"AHHH!" Yamucha gasped when a ki blast slammed into him, pinning him to the wall.

"Someone help!" Ami screamed. Vegeta dumped her roughly on a chair, and turned to glare at her.

"You listen good and well, both of you. I won't have you acting like animals, got it? I couldn't get any sleep thanks to the fact you made the woman cry. I don't stand for dissention in the ranks. Cross me again, and I'll destroy you BOTH…" Vegeta snarled at them.

"You… you monster…" Ami gasped. Yamucha hugged his stomach, finding that the ki left only a small mark though he was in a world of hurt. Vegeta shook his head, turning to face Yamucha.

"You… how dare you…" he gasped. Angrily Ami grabbed a knife and leapt up to attack the Prince, forgetting what had just happened. Vegeta aimed a Ki blast at her, but this time it burst into five small spheres that shackled each appendage and pinned her to the wall next where Yamucha lay in a heap.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ami whimpered.

"Piss me or the woman off again, and you'll both suffer. For what you've done, parading around with your fucking in our faces… if you were on Vejitasei you'd be screaming in agony now. For the life of me I can't see what that blue haired wench saw in you, Dim sum. And I don't care much for her choice in friends. Only a whore like you would betray her long standing friendship to jump in the sack with her loser ex boyfriend… you humans ARE weaklings…"

Yamucha hugged his stomach, heaving in and out. Pain wracked his entire body from Vegeta's blast. Ami passed on in fear as Vegeta snarled at her. He picked up Yamucha easily, knocking him out with a punch to his jaw, then turned to the imprisoned Ami. With a gesture he levitated her away from the wall with his ki alone. Luckily for him, the cueball and the purple hair were still sleeping soundly in the other room. As extra insurance he'd locked their door.

* * *

Vegeta grunted in satisfaction, dumping both the pink hair and Yamucha into a small storage area. He threw two sets of clothes in, with some space rations, then magnetically locked the door. This would get these two troublemakers out of h way long enough till he could devise a suitable punishment. As it was, he'd have to think of a way to keep the cueball and the bitchy purple hair form asking too many questions.

"Yitiate rraghalll muchearalll!" Vegeta gritted to the nearest control panel. Green gas filled the vent of the chamber, ensuring that the weakling and his whore would keep till he'd figured the rest out.

"Simacchhh tchanalllloooyl!" he barked in Saiyain once he reached the command deck. Controls blinked and shifted on their own as if worked by invisible hands. The ship began to toss and lurch, sharply correcting its course as it approached the huge gravity well of the Vejitasei system. A tingling in his bones told him that he was close to what was once home. They dropped out of hyperspace in the far fringes of the system.

Checking the coordinates once more, Vegeta returned below deck to the mess area. He cleaned up the mess he'd made, and retrieved whatever was left of the woman's breakfast. Putting some on a tray for himself, he sniffed to find it wasn't poisoned. Three portions he divided one for the Baldie and his woman, the largest for himself, and the smallest for Bulma. With ease he carried the food containers down to the living quarters.

A series of sharp course corrections ensued as Vegeta knocked on Krillen and Yumi's door. "Wake up! We're near our destination…" Vegeta barked.

"Huh…" Krillen mumbled, and slid open the door. "Vegeta… why was the door locked… whoa…"

"I've had to secure you in your rooms. There's a meteor shower, which is the equivalent of the Oort cloud in your solar system. To prevent anyone from exiting the room at the worst point I've secured the cabins. You'll eat your rations in your room, and put these space suits on… in case we get a blast from any nosey onlookers…"

"Vegeta where are we?"

"The planetary system where we begin our search for some items needed to defeat the androids. That's all you need know. I'll call you and the others, and unlock the rooms when we're ready."

"Keeping us prisoners on here? I don't like this at all," Krillen growled.

"You'd like it far less if we had one of you idiots touch something and blow the ship sky high. Your fellow Z senshi can't keep from causing trouble. I know there is enmity between us. And you care for the woman, so I'm telling you more than I should…"

"Vegeta… what's going on?"

"The system we're in has many enemies of Freiza, and allies. We're going to be landing on a planet soon, within the next six hours Vejitasei standard. You think you can get yourself and your woman ready in time?"

"What's going on?" Yumi yawned sleepily.

"Are you decent?" Vegeta asked. "I have the food…"

"Why are we locked in here… Krillen!" Yumi exclaimed. Loud clangs and vibrations rattled the ship.

"Meteor storm. Okay Vegeta, I'll go along for now… but you' better not do anything stupid that hurts us, the girls or Bulma."

"Within reason, if you follow my orders you'll all stay alive. Remember I didn't have to spare you. As long as you're all useful, you'll remain alive. On a mission like this, one false move will result in you getting killed."

"You cold blooded murderer," Yumi snarled. Vegeta handed the tray to Krillen, who stood there tying his bathrobe. Yumi hid behind his shoulder, wearing only one of his oversized shirts.

"Shh!" Krillen hissed.

"I'm far less of a danger than what we'll face. The planet we're landing on is one of the old pleasure bases of Freiza's men. Now it's a cesspool of information, brothels, and spaceports. I will have you two remain on the ship if you're not up to listening to me… or if you are, I'll let you tag along while I transact business. Now enough talk. Ready yourselves…"

"Just what the hell does he think he's…" Yumi babbled.

"Do I have your word that you're not hurting Bulma?"

"My word as Prince of the Saiyans, and on my oath to defeat Kakkarot," Vegeta said. "Those are the only things meaningful to you puny humans."

"Good enough for me," Krillen said. Vegeta locked the compartment, and picked up the last tray to return to his room. He made sure to secure the door on the other place before he grabbed the remainder of the woman's things and encapsulated them. Best to have her remain with him in his room where he could watch her.

* * *

"Vegeta… you're back…" Bulma gasped as she saw the door slide open. "What's going on? I heard the alarm and saw the bangs and flashes… did we just drop out of hyper?"

"Yes woman. You'll want to put this AE suit on. It's the most comfortable thing you can wear in space…" he said, throwing the suit to her.

"Why the costume now?" she asked, noticing he locked the door behind her.

"Simple. We're in a place where a lot of old enemies of Freiza's men control this system. It was once an entertainment center and spaceport, like your old mining towns in what you humans called the Yukon. I've told the others."

"I heard a blast… and I keep hearing collisions… whoolf!" she gasped, landing in Vegeta's arms. He set down the tray on the table, magnetically securing it as Bulma clung to him shakily.

"Does that answer your question? We're weaving a complex course that's taking us past any potential hostile targets…"

"Hostile to US?"

"Think woman… I'm heading to Vejitasei, or where it once was. Doesn't it register in your mind that a lot of pissed off people would jump at the chance to destroy an unmarked craft?"

"But Freiza's dead!"

"So? His minions have carved up his empire, and a tin pot dictator that was a lieutenant rules each. This sector is being controlled by one called Lord Bok Choi…"

"Ugh… I hate to ask!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta released her, pushing the AE Suit into her hands.

"I can't change with you staring at me!"

"I'll turn around," he promised. Folding his arms over his chest Vegeta continued his story; "He's one of the worst that come. Although he's ten times less of the evil that Freiza was…"

"More like your old buddies Nappa and Radditz?" Bulma asked.

"Far more ruthless then them, woman," Vegeta admitted, turning his back as Bulma pulled on the AE suit. It fit like coveralls over her existing clothes.

"Ugh…" she shivered. "But why lock us in here… wait… you're worried that one of the others is gonna try and stop us… you…"

"Yes woman. Considering last night, what that coward did, I don't think any of them can be trusted…"

"Gee sounds familiar," Bulma said with a glare. "Why should you worry about them trusting you. For crying out loud…"

"You are the only one I come close to, woman. I only wanted to bring you on this trip. But thanks to that weakling ex mate of yours I have four more mouths to feed…" Vegeta snarled. "Now sit down and eat…"

Meekly as before Bulma sat down in the small chair. Vegeta's room was clearly the nicest, designed for an officer. It had a small desk that converted to a breakfast table. Two chairs folded down out of the wall, while the strips on the table magnetically held the trays he put there. Seating himself opposite, Vegeta uncovered the larger tray and began to eat the still hot food. Bulma grabbed a pair of chopsticks and eagerly devoured the smaller portion he'd secured for her.

"Ami's cooking isn't that bad…"

"Anyone's better than yours. Though I wonder if Baldie or the other woman can cook…"

"Why do you ask?" Bulma asked. "I still can't believe those two… I hate them."

"Woman, I have dealt with them. They won't bother us again…" Vegeta said.

Bulma spat out her food, spewing it all over the Saiyan's face. Growling he wiped it off as she dropped her chopsticks. "You didn't… you didn't KILL them?"

"No woman, of course not. Though I seriously am rethinking that…" Vegeta snorted, mopping her breakfast off his mug.

"But what…"

"I confined them to quarters," Vegeta said quickly. "Although I did blast Yamucha into the wall with my weakest blast. But I knew if I killed him I couldn't get you to shut up and cooperate… just why I let you weaken me…"

"Vegeta… you blasted Yamucha… but you didn't kill him? Why…" Bulma asked, turning to him.

"Don't make much of it. You're a bad influence on me, woman. If I was still in Freiza's army he'd be dead… and that whore of his too…" Vegeta grunted, continuing to tuck in the sizable breakfast still covering the many plates before him.

"Aww Vegeta… I don't know what to say… you…" Bulma started. She got up out of her chair and walked around the table to stand next to him.

"Now what?" Vegeta snorted.

"Thank you," Bulma cooed, and kissed his cheek.

"Rrrgh, you know I hate that," Vegeta snarled, but tolerated her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his face, feeling him stiffen.

"Relax Vegeta its just a little kiss… it's not going to kill you," Bulma said, withdrawing from him. He sat there with his arms folded tightly around his chest; his head turned to one side. The smallest traces of pink flushed his tanned cheeks, making Bulma giggle to herself.

"Get away from me, you silly woman," Vegeta snorted. He got up and gently pushed her back from him.

"Excuse me, mister grouch!" Bulma huffed. Clearly offended her flirtatious move was rebuffed; she turned her back to him and resumed eating. Vegeta stood up, pacing the room in slow circles. He'd clearly lost his appetite.

"The planet we're approaching is the only other habitable world in my home system," Vegeta explained. "It's called Orchyd. In my father's day it was the official spaceport for Non Saiyans to arrive before visiting the planet Vejitasei. It was a quarantine station. Then when Freiza took over, it was the garrison, because my father never allowed any of them directly on my planet…"

"You guys are sure xenophobic! No wonder you wear those damn gloves. I bet the idea of touching anything that's not your own kind disgusts you," Bulma mumbled.

"Hmmm," Vegeta grunted in affirmation. "As you say so. Anyway, if you'll stop interrupting…"

"Oh don't let ME stop you," Bulma mumbled.

"As I was saying… Orchyd was where we kept visitors. Shuttles would run to the spaceport every hour. Naturally the gravity was less there, and it allowed us to communicate and interact with weaker races to a limited extent… but when Freiza forced the alliance with my kind, all of his troops would head there for a drink or two. They brought their brothels, their saloons, and other pleasure places there. It became a Mecca for arriving soldiers to please themselves… some Saiyans included…"

"Sounds like your basic Mos Eisley cantina…" joked Bulma. The Star Wars reference wasn't lost on Vegeta.

"AS that comedy suggests, you're partly correct. After Freiza's demise, this sector fell under the control of one of his lieutenants. Lord Bok Choi. He's one of the first people I learned to hate… before I met Freiza…"

"Oh terrific… you mean you didn't hate everyone when you were born?" she asked.

"Woman, shut up," he snorted.

"Sorry," Bulma mumbled. "Continue."

"Ahem… Bok Choi and I were instant loathing at first sight. I was always called 'Frieza's bitch' because I learned to not piss him off. When you can get pummeled within an inch of your life showing a sign of weakness… if not for the company of Nappa and Radditz I'd be forced to interact with his scum on a daily basis. Bok Choi's cousin Dudoria was higher up in the chain of command… and I'm certain once he got wind that I was the one who dispatched his useless waste of a relative… he'll be onto us…"

"Why are we here?"

"Many of the pieces of my culture were stolen or sold for scrap. As I've come to know… through sources…"

"You've been in contact with someone haven't you?"

"One of my old compadres, who was one of the few non Saiyans who swore the blood oath that you swore to me," Vegeta said. "On this planet, one of the three in my 'band' who were closest other than Nappa and Radditz."

"You friends with non Saiyajins…"

"Of course woman. But they weren't friends in the sentimental feeble definition. Rather comrades in arms…" Vegeta explained.

"Oh of course," she nodded.

"Humph, any way, the one we are to meet is named Tangelo. The other two, Rhu-barb and Kumquatt have found their way into other niches in post Freiza society. We're about to be on a world ruled by traders and miners. People who mind their own business for the right price. Tangelo has made his fortune protecting others with his martial arts skills. He's agreed to meet us there, but we'll have to watch our step. There are spies everywhere. Those who are on Bok Choi's side, those who hate him, and many others only out for Universal credits…"

"Sounds exciting… so why take me with you?"

"So you can learn the technology we may need to use. Tangelo had long known that I wished to find the Race banks. He kept any information secret upon my return, and will share it. If anyone knows if the Race Banks survived it is he. And if they were destroyed…"

"Probably not," Bulma said. "You wouldn't go after something that was a dry well…"

"Obviously not. He knows they exist… but they are nowhere within his grasp. Not yet… that's why I have to move fast. He relayed a message to me weeks ago. I had one communicator still…" Vegeta confessed.

"Oh?"

"Radditz' old scouter had a transgalatic link," Vegeta said, patting his belt. Bulma then noticed the familiar folded packet that she'd seen on everyone's belts back on Namek.

"And you know the frequencies I hope?"

"Yes. Which is why I need you to fashion several others from spare parts while we're in proximity."

"I could have been working on this hours ago!"

"You've got six hours. I'm sure you can whip up at least one. And besides you have the one that belonged to Kakkarot for your own use…" Vegeta said, tossing a similar one to her. She held it reverently; realizing it had belonged to Goku possibly, but never been used.

"But won't they recognize these?"

"Not if you use the right frequencies. I need one for your bald friend. And I need you to make sure that the one designated to Kakkarot still is functional before we make planet fall," said Vegeta.

"But I won't understand a word of what anyone's saying…"

"Leave that to me. Just keep your mouth shut, and let me do the talking…" Vegeta smirked. Alarms blared, and Bulma leapt to her feet.

"Kuso, what's…"

"Shit, we've been spotted… dammit…" Vegeta growled. He barked something in a language that Bulma had only heard once.

"What are you…"

"Defensive programs… we'll have to hope they can hold. I'm not manually taking the controls unless we have to… I can't let them think that anyone of any major skill is on this ship unless…" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma screamed as the ship lurched to the side. Gravity flickered on and off.

"YIIIEEE!" she shrieked, as the ship shook violently. She went spinning into the far wall, and collided with Vegeta. Even the force of her small body was enough to knock him off balance.

Grunting he heard the next fizzling bang, and grabbed Bulma to him as he tumbled into the far wall. She landed against him with a grunt, her stomach pressed to his.

"Fuck this… I'm going to…" he grunted, trying to push Bulma off of him. Another shriek later, and they rolled over, so he pressed her down under him accidentally.

"Get off me you pervert!" she yelled.

"This is NOT my fucking CHOICE!" Vegeta snarled, lifting himself off her. Bulma screamed and pressed her face to his chest as the side of the wall exploded inwards. Vegeta raised his hand and loosed a ki blast, anchoring the woman under his body as the atmosphere leaked out in a huge hissing hole into open space. Bulma felt herself passing out, just as she saw Vegeta kick the bed over. It sealed the hole with a crunch, then blurred into a makeshift patch with a well-placed ki blast.

Vegeta moved to get off, feeling the ship buffeted by explosions. "Fuck… this is intolerable…"

Another smash jarred everything, and the ship spun out of control. Emergency alarms blared, while the computer screamed at him in Saiyajin. Next door he heard Krillen and Yumi's cries, then silence. Two thumps told him they'd been knocked out by falling debris most likely.

While he thought of leaving the woman so he could go up and take the controls to save their asses, his instincts told him they were near the gravity well of Orchyd. Around them the ship hit resistance, and Vegeta hollered a command to the complaining computer.

With its remaining engines it adjusted its course towards the planet, and shuddered further under the injuries it suffered. A quick look at the patched hole told him whom had pot shot them out of the heavens. That blast signature felt to him like a class 2 disintegration cannon, used by common brigands.

As the retros fired, the ship shuddered with the impact into Orchyd's atmosphere. Vegeta felt the forward pitching of the ship. Under him, the woman whimpered while the rest of the furniture and items not bolted down slammed into the far wall. Protectively he pressed her under his body, digging his fingers into the floor to keep them in one position. Ceiling turned to floor, and walls to ceiling with the tumbling of the ship.

* * *


	17. Welcome to Orchydsei

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

Vegeta soon gritted his teeth at the scraping slide of them landing into something hard. Upward motions threatened to toss him up, but he left finger holes in the metal with the force of his grip. Everything lurched to the side, then under. Loud grinding noises deafened him, telling the Prince that they were tumbling along the ground of what must have been Orchyd's main desert. Instead of the lush verdant paradise Vegeta or Alvega had been, this planet's name was a joke. Freiza's men had purged this garden spot, turning it into a hellhole.

If not for the mineral wealth and night life, it would be far less attractive. Infrastructure existing from Freiza's time made for this planet to still be a thriving spaceport. At least according to what Tangelo reported.

Bulma whimpered and sobbed against his shoulder. Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief when at last things came to a crashing halt. He could just imagine the ship dragging miles across dunes to leave a wide trench just outside the city. Several kis flared, and he reached out to dampen his lest anyone suspect his true level.

Under him the woman squirmed, accidentally rubbing him in a very sensitive place. For a moment Vegeta straddled her, keeping his main weight off of her to shift to his thighs. It took a few minutes to collect his thoughts and make sense of what had just happened. Bulma's scent told him that she was partly unconscious still, and extremely afraid.

"Wake up woman, you're not dead," Vegeta grunted.

"What… what the hell… Get OFF ME!" Bulma screamed.

"Shit, stop screaming!" Vegeta snapped back at her. "We're alive, and if you'd just stop making that awful noise…"

"Get off me you ecchi!" Bulma screamed, squirming under him and beating his armor.

"Settle down you crazy woman!" Vegeta snarled, pinning her hands down. To tell the truth he'd felt the warmth of her soft body under his, and found it quite pleasant. So much in fact he didn't feel like moving because he ached all over.

"Who... what… Vegeta?" she gasped. "Get off me please!"

"Why are you acting so crazy woman? I'm not going to kill you! Settle down and let me think damn it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Please… just get off me…" Bulma whimpered. Vegeta lifted himself up, feeling her trembling in fear.

"Woman, why are you so scared… I'm not having sex with you, for Kami's sake!" Vegeta snapped.

"I don't know that!" she whimpered.

"I'm many things but I'm NOT a rapist!" Vegeta snorted at her. "Having sex with YOU was the furthest thing from my mind!"

"But you're pressing so close I…"

"How in HELL can I be fucking you if I have my goddamn CLOTHES on! Woman, you're CRAZY!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma settled down as he lifted himself off, and she realized he wasn't a threat. He tugged his gloved hands, trying to get his fingers out of the steel he'd torn into like butter.

"Then why are you on top of me?" Bulma asked.

"I wondered that myself. Perhaps I didn't want you crushed into icky paste when we were BLASTED out of the sky?" Vegeta harrumphed. By now Bulma had settled down, resting her hands on his armor, but had stopped pushing him off.

"Vegeta I'm sorry… I just flipped out,"

"Whatever, I don't need your apologies, woman," Vegeta snorted, moving to get off her.

"No… I mean… it's all right… I'm not…"

"Baka woman," he grumbled, rolling over to the side. "You'll be the death of me."

"You were shielding me… that's why…"

"Shut up and let me think…" Vegeta snarled, all hot and bothered at the thought she assumed he was doing something as dishonorable as forcing himself on her.

"I really am sorry… I didn't mean to…" Bulma apologized profusely, crawling over to him. "You possibly saved my life and here I am thinking the worse."

"I said forget it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Relax Vegeta… why are you so worked up, and why in Kami's name are you blushing so much?"

"You ask stupid questions. I'm going to find out if your friends are still alive, and fix our position…"

"Vegeta wait," she said.

"You're trying my patience," he snorted. Bulma caught hold of his cheek, and then leaned up on her toes to put her arms around his neck. Before he could stop her, she kissed his lips briefly. Vegeta's first inclination was to push her away, but damn if she didn't feel good right then and there.

"Woman…" he breathed as she moved her face away.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you," she grinned like that idiot mom of hers. "You can put your arms around me if you want... I'm sorry about what I said earlier..."

"You're wasting my time with this foolishness…" Vegeta panted, hating that he couldn't seem to move a muscle with her there in his arms. Especially since she was pressing her body tightly to his.

"You ARE blushing…" she crowed in triumph. "And I think I know exactly why…"

"Spare me the humiliation," Vegeta grumbled. He pt his hands on her hips, and tried to pull her off of him.

"I'm just trying to thank you for saving me, and let you know I didn't mean it when I accused you of…" Bulma said as sweetly as she could, still leaning up on him.

"I thought this foolish custom was what two humans did just prior to mating," Vegeta panted.

"Oh… yeah but it also…" Bulma gasped, and then let go. Vegeta hiked a brow at her face turning the same shade as his was.

"Also WHAT?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. He grabbed Bulma's hips and trapped her there against his body.

"Also… I mean… it's something that a woman and man do… just because they appreciate what they've done for each other…"

"Isn't that what two mated people do or is it some kind of prostitute game…"

"No I mean it's what someone does when they… I mean a kiss doesn't ALWAYS lead to sex… it's sometimes just… oh Kuso…" she babbled, almost letting something else slip.

"Hmm, I though it was also to shut noisy women up," Vegeta smirked. Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when he quickly pecked her cheek then her lips. She shivered and blinked up at his triumphant smirk.

"I thought so. What an improvement," he grinned, then let her go with a playful push. "Now are we done with this idle nonsense? I've got a mission to continue…"

* * *

Bulma panted, hiding her furiously blushing face in one hand. It had only been a playful parody of what she'd done; lasting a fraction of an instant but it threw her for a loop realizing that Vegeta had kissed her. Not a long sloppy French kiss, but an innocent touch of the lips to hers. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Vegeta had already opened the doors and walked out down the hall. Something oily had left itself on his mouth, and he raised his glove to wipe it off. A pink stain was left behind on the side of the material to his chagrin.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled. "Stupid earth females and their garish face paint!"

"Woman, I've a great deal to do… so make yourself useful and check on your two friends… while I make sure the ship's secure, and make contact with my old comrade at arms…" said Vegeta.

"But we've crashed outside a city… what if someone shot us down and is coming here to kill us…" Bulma squealed, catching hold of his gloved hand.

"Who could be nastier than I can Woman? You can't tell me you're afraid with me around?" Vegeta smirked.

"I need you to protect me," Bulma whispered, clinging tightly to him.

"Stop being silly. Go to the lab, gather some of your equipment, and make sure we have provisions encapsulated. Make sure that you have the scouters and whatever you can carry to repair electronics. I'm going to have to go into town and see if we can get this ship repaired…"

"Well we COULD encapsulate it and take it with us into town…" said Bulma.

"I don't want them seeing the capsule technology, woman," said Vegeta. "Nobody is aware of its existence, and it may be a useful bargaining chip. How can you explain to someone that we need to fix a ship and then suddenly it's nowhere in the crash sight…"

"But someone might be coming to see if we're dead!"

"More likely scavengers coming by to see if a few unfortunate souls can spend money to get a ride," Vegeta scoffed. "Now, hurry… I'll check on the other weaklings and fix our position…"

"Vegeta… what if… I mean you locked out the computer with your stupid Saiyajin voice commands, how in hell am I supposed to be of any use? I could easily determine what needs fixing…"

"Hmm, good point. You do that. The codeword is Alaghhhrvelg, which should release the controls to manual…" Vegeta whispered. "But if you share that with anyone…"

"Okay… where's the engine room…"

"That way…and if anything DOES happen you scream as loud as you can. I'm sure I'll be able to hear you in any part of the ship…" Vegeta said.

"Jerk, I'm NOT that loud!" Bulma snapped, yanking her hand away from his and smacking his arm.

"My point's been proved," Vegeta snickered. "Now off with you!"

She dodged his attempt to swat her backside, her fear forgotten when she stormed off to the engine room. Thankfully she was keeping her head in a tense time, for he had forgotten she'd be a good candidate to assess the damage. As long as she obeyed him. The cueball and the woman could be the ones logical to gather supplies. He didn't like to leave the weakling but he had little choice. Chances are that he and his paramour were already either dead or badly knocked out. He sensed a weak ki from Yamucha's prison, and went towards Krillen's quarters.

"Wake up, Baldie!" Vegeta called. "Are you alive?"

"Ohhh what the hell happened?" Krillen groaned. Vegeta overrode the lock and entered to see Krillen lying curled up on the mattress, which he'd braced against the wall. He uncurled it and let it fall, revealing Yumi there on a blanket.

"We were shot out of the sky…" said Vegeta.

"Excuse me?" Yumi demanded.

"The ship is damaged. We've arrived in one piece, and I need you and the woman's help…"

"What about Yamucha…"

"He'll stay with the ship," said Vegeta. "I'm going to check on him and your little friend after I get you sorted out. They weren't harmed because I can still sense their ki… and I'm assuming YOU can… "

"Are you sure? I mean you didn't exactly TRUST him…" Krillen pointed out.

"The idiot couldn't go anywhere in a damaged ship anyway," said Vegeta. "It's safer if he remains here for all our sakes. But I require you and your paramour to get yourselves together. I'll possibly need your fighting skills…"

"I want to know Ami's okay…"

"Fine," Vegeta said. He punched buttons on a wall console, which was used for shipwide communication. Lying together on the floor of the improvised cell were Yamucha and Ami.

"They're out cold…" Krillen commented. "But I can sense his ki…"

"I'll go wake them up. But right now you need to hear what I have to say… because unless you do, we're stuck here," Vegeta snapped.

"Now before you go ordering us around, what are we doing?" Krillen asked.

"Simple. This planet is in my home system, and we're getting parts to fix the ship, and a place to spend the night. Also, we're going into a very rough spaceport, so keep your mouths shut and follow my example…"

"Wait, someone shot us down? Does that mean that someone's got a price on our heads?" Ami asked.

"Bok Choi's troops delight in taking pot shots at incoming craft, and forcing them to crash. It's a clever ruse he uses. Because then they'll be forced to land, and seek assistance in the local towns. But the locals will insist that it's brigands, although I know better," Vegeta said.

"And you know this HOW?" asked Yumi, glancing up to see Vegeta haul Krillen to his feet.

"Because Freiza had him do the very thing when both of us were under his employ," Vegeta explained, glaring at her.

"Okay, let me get this straight… this Bok Choi dude's the head guy around here… wherever here is… but where is here?" asked Krillen, rubbing his bald head. He helped Yumi to shakily stand, and she sat down heavily on a pile of clothes nearby.

"We're on Orchydsei," said Vegeta. "Further in from the former Vejitasei…"

"Your home world solar system… but how…"

"Ask Bulma to explain it," Vegeta said. "Now, I have work to do. We'll be moving out in a half-hour. I suggest you make whatever preparations needed to travel in a desert climate…"

"Will we be flying? I mean do they KNOW who you are?" asked Krillen.

"They may not remember. And that's what I hope for. Most of Bok Choi's henchmen wear similar garb to my own. His elite keep what little order there is. Most of the locals fear them, for they supposedly have bought the protection of them…"

"What if some clown who hates lord Chop Sui's guts decides we're next on his shit list?" Yumi asked.

"Then we'll just have to deal with them. But I want no attention drawn to us. That's why it's best if you put on spare armor…" said Vegeta. "It's similar to the outfit you wore on Namek…"

"If you insist, but I still don't think it's a great idea…"

"What do the locals wear?" asked Yumi.

"Loose clothes, over armor if they are citizens. The merchants wear whatever they please from whatever world they're from. But if you and I resemble local Bok Choi elite, then nobody will bother us. They'll think we're just some of his henchmen out for a holiday. And the women are our slaves," Vegeta said. "I'll see you in half an hour. Be ready…"

"Slaves?"

"Oh, you might have guessed that since it's a desert culture, women must cover themselves. So no revealing clothes…" Vegeta said. "Cover your AE suit with that long loose bed sheet there… and you'll be close to what females wear…"

* * *

"He's GOT to be kidding," Yumi grumbled. Krillen helped her gather up what had been strewn around the room, including various clothes that had fallen out of the closet. He helped her fashion the blanket from the bed into a makeshift burnoose that she wore around her, showing only her eyes at the most.

"At least you don't have to wear your enemy's armor. Still I wouldn't' mind having this gear on in a strange place," Krillen said.

"Why is he taking you and me and not Brightbuns if he wants red shirts?"

"Because Yamucha will do everything in his power to piss Vegeta off. Besides, I'm guessing he's gonna leave them to watch the ship. Yamucha will be right at home judging from the first view I got of this place…" Krillen said, pointing out the porthole that he'd uncovered by shifting the mattress.

"I get it. Desert style…" said Yumi. She grabbed a sheet and tied it around Krillen to make a makeshift cloak.

"What's this for?"

"I don't' know if people here are used to humans. For all we know they're green skinned with four heads…" said Yumi. "And likely humans aren't even known here…"

"True," said Krillen. "But don't' worry, Bulma and I have been in space before… and if this is a planet close to Vegeta's blown up planet, I'm thinking he's a bit stupid to just go parading around like he's dressed… unless he expects his arrogance to clobber people…"

"We'd better keep him out of trouble if we have a prayer of seeing Earth again," Yumi sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Ami and Yamucha…"

"They can take care of themselves…"

"Now aren't you the least bit worried?" asked Yumi.

"After the way he's been acting around Bulma, I think he can handle himself. I want to keep an eye on Bulma so Vegeta doesn't make her do anything stupid. I don't' trust him 100 percent, even though Goku does…" Krillen said.

"Ami's my friend."

"Yamucha's mine, but he's been a class A jerk lately," Krillen mumbled. "First he tells Bulma he wants to see other people, and then he pitches a fit when he sees her around any male that isn't a Z fighter… and then he hooks up with Ami and doesn't keep his voice down… you heard him!"

"Yeah… that was pretty obnoxious," said Yumi. "Usually I'm the one screaming the loudest…"

Krillen blushed profusely. "Sheesh can't we talk about something ELSE?"

"Sorry," said Yumi. "Got carried away. I guess Ami DOES need a little lesson. She HAS been really pissy towards Bulma since the party… c'mon let's go find Prince Veg-head and get our orders… and see if Yamucha and Ami are awake…"

* * *

A half hour later, Krillen and Yumi had their answers. Vegeta assembled everyone in the small kitchen area. The entire ship was partway on its side, so it was difficult to get around without climbing on things. Vegeta stood giving a briefing on the planet's local culture, and a crash course on social faux pas. Krillen had listened patiently, while Yumi sat with an expression akin to a deer in headlights. Bulma nervously fidgeted with the scouter between her hands.

"I've managed to duplicate two of them with the parts you had, Vegeta," she said, tossing them to him.

"Good work. Now, I'm giving this to you, Baldie. You'll notice it's like the scouters you saw us use on Namek. There are certain frequencies that are safer to use than others… and this one is pre set…"

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Vegeta asked. "Just keep your mouth shut and your ears open, woman…"

"Hey now!"

"Listen to him, will you? We need his help to get out of this mess," said Krillen exasperated. "Okay, but I don't see what good this is going to do…"

"Yamucha and Ami are fine," Bulma said quickly. Krillen felt some relief as she walked over and stood near where he and Yumi sat.

"Let's move out. Time's passing all too fast for me," Vegeta said.

"Are you sure flying is smart?" Krillen asked.

"Of course. We have to play the part. Although most of them use sky sleds. Unless you WANT a ten hour walk…"

"Okay… lead the way," he said, following Vegeta out and down the stairs. They walked through a gaping hole in the side of the cargo bay, and Krillen gasped.

"Radical," Yumi commented, putting her shades on. Bulma blinked up into the twin suns blazing overhead. Vegeta seemed perfectly comfortable in his armor and AE suit underneath. A quick twist of the belt buckle on her suit and Yumi's generated a holographic field that made them appear to be wearing long floor length robes.

"Hmm, I see you've got a crude version of a chameleon belt," said Vegeta.

"It's a cosmeto-camoflager," said Bulma. "My specialty. Then we don't' have to waste time with these clothes… as long as we APPEAR…"

"Humph…" Vegeta grunted. "Let's get going before I go deaf…"

"Better hold on tight," Krillen said to Yumi as he wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting on his back she could fly more easily than if he carried her love cradle style.

Vegeta slid his arm around Bulma's waist and levitated quickly into the air. Krillen took off only a few yards behind him with Yumi on his back. Bulma's hair whipped in the dry desert wind, and she was glad for the sunglasses she'd grabbed last minute. With her arm wrapped around Vegeta's hips and her other hand grabbing his shoulder, she felt somewhat secure. Under her armpit Vegeta's muscular shoulder tensed and bulged. He said nothing, streaking across the sea of dunes effortlessly. Bulma noticed that he kept his ki envelope purposely lower than she recalled him doing on earth.

"Is he always so fast?" asked Yumi.

"This is crawling compared to what I can really see him do," Krillen commented. "Don't give him any ideas. I mean I can keep up, but the further we fly, the more tired I get…"

Right under where Vegeta's hand grasped her hip, Bulma's skin tingled with anticipation. Having Vegeta so close was making her shiver with delight. All the blood seemed to pump faster in her ear, and she wondered if he could smell how nervous she was. Vegeta's nostrils flared, picking up the telltale scent of female pheromones. He smirked at the effect he was having on the poor earthling. His mind flashed back to how Yamucha had suddenly picked up Bulma and flown over the side of the dune with her when he left her behind to meet that purple haired boy that caused so much trouble.

Not that dispatching Freiza in a few blows of energy was trouble. Yet Vegeta couldn't forget the strange slant to the boy's eyes, and the angry set of his brow that looked almost Saiyan. Although the hair was definitely the wrong color, if it was black, he'd look remarkably similar in appearance to others in the Royal line. Not only was the King royalty, but other dukes and minor nobles shared royal blood of the house of Vejitasei.

It burned Vegeta up to think that possibly some half-breed brat like Gohan had achieved what he'd failed to do. There were only a handful of Saiyajin survivors. Unless there were those he didn't know about. Possibly the youth could be from the forgotten hunting world of Alvega, left behind by those who knew better than to venture forth on its surface. There were only large predators and abandoned hunting lodges of the rich on that world. The King and other nobles spent their leisure time, or trained for the royal military there.

"I'm going to find out who you are… if there are any surviving lines, the race banks will tell me whose brat you are, boy," Vegeta mumbled.

"Vegeta… hello…"

"What's your problem now woman?" Vegeta complained.

"You looked like you were in outer space… mentally…"

"So? You have a facility for stating the obvious that pisses me off…" Vegeta countered. He banked a bit to the left, and Bulma squealed as she felt her grip slipping. Throwing her free arm around his neck she hugged herself close as she could.

Grumbling, Vegeta swung her into his arms so he held her under the back and knees. Bulma panted heavily, burying her head into his shoulder as she trembled.

* * *

Yamucha groaned, rubbing his head. His entire body felt like ripe fruit that had been battered around in a crate far past its expiration date. Distant voices echoed, and he thought he could hear Krillen and Yumi talking to Vegeta. Anger filled him, and he touched the scorchmark on his bare chest.

"Ami… are you all right? Speak to me sweetie," Yamucha urged, leaning over her. He shook her carefully. Relief came over him when he saw that she was relatively undamaged except for minor bruises.

"Where are we… Yamucha you're okay?"

"No thanks to that asshole prince… are you all right sweetie, can you move?" he asked, gently rousing her.

"Yes… but we're stuck in this room! He's locked us up!"

"Not for long," Yamucha said. He saw a small bundle of their things had been thrown into the room with them, including his orange Z fighter garb and a set of purple coveralls.

"Why did he do this? What did we ever do to him?" Ami exclaimed. "Our friends…"

"He wont' get away with this… I don't know WHERE we are, but I'll get us out. But first we need to get more appropriately dressed… don't you think?" he winked.

Ami blushed. With Yamucha's help she changed her skimpy nightdress for the coveralls. Yamucha noticed the insulated layers and utility belt, scratching his head.

"It almost looks like a project Bulma was working on. An AE suit…"

"AE?"

"Adaptive environment. This suit here can heat up or cool down depending on where you are. And it acts like a pressure suit. This here is the neatest part, because it's a holographic projector…" Yamucha pointed to the small belt buckle. He had pulled on his orange Z fighter Gi, and dug out a tan AE suit that was his size. Just why Vegeta had left them clothes and food was beyond him.

"His royal pain in the ass must not have wanted us dead, because he's left food and clothes…"

"Bulma's the reason he won't kill us, Ami. Somehow he's got her under his control, and he's forcing her to help him do whatever it is he's doing. And its up to US to stop it…"

"But we're in space, light years from earth!" Ami protested. "How are we going to know if we can get back?"

"Bulma can fix the ship. Once she does that we can get off this rock with the others and leave Prince of the Assholes behind… we don't' need his help fighting the androids…" said Yamucha. "Obviously we've landed cause I don't hear the ship motors. I hear whistling sand, and I'm sensing various kis that aren't human… just outside the ship…"

"Yami we could be ANYWHERE!"

"First we get out of here though. When Vegeta's ki is gone…"

"You can sense him?"

"I can sense any fighter's energies… even if they're trying to dampen them," Yamucha crowed proudly. "One of the first things Master Roshi taught me. And he also taught me how to blow down a stupid door… but we gotta wait till Vegeta's gone… which should be right about now…"

"Do you sense Krillen or Yumi?"

"Krillen's ki is also gone. And I'm sensing nobody else beyond this door. So it's time to get out of this hellhole. Stand back, and cover your eyes… cause this is going to be loud!" Yamucha said. He stood with his hands at his sides, inhaling deeply. The power climbed inside his muscular body to a boiling point, and he raised his fists, cupping them together much in the manner that Goku or Gohan did.

"Ka-me-ha-me-hah!" Yamucha yelled. An orange yellow blast, not as powerful as Goku is but still respectable for a human's shot out from his skin. It slammed into the door hinges in two places. Then Yamucha kicked the door down powerfully with a well-placed roundhouse.

"Wow," she gasped. "That's…"

"Goku's the real master of it… he can blow a whole mountainside down. I'm not nearly as advanced as he is…" Yamucha chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Let's go then…"

"Wait, we need to find out where the hell we are first," Yamucha said, stopping her. "Follow me…"

Silently they crept through the empty ship. Reaching the flight deck they found they could stare through the forward viewpoint, into a panoramic scene of golden yellow sands. Yamucha punched keys on the panel, and was amazed to find the computer responded to his input.

"You don't date a tech whiz without picking up some of her skills," he said to a curious Ami.

"And I thought you were just another jock," she teased.

"This looks like my sort of place actually," Yamucha mumbled. "The entire planet's a desert… and from the info here, it's mainly just some sort of big spaceport."

"But they can't speak English can they?"

"No, but I'm sure there might be someone who has some way to translate things. You never know. But you don't need language to communicate…" Yamucha winked. "Okay… the nearest population center according to this electronic map is ten kilometers due east. And this thing's sensing slow moving life forms. If this world's anything like an earth desert, they'll use beasts of burden to get around… cause sandstorms would foul up any engines…"

"But it is an alien planet…"

"So? I've been to some pretty weird places on earth. If only Puar were here…" he mumbled. "C'mon… let's get some stuff together and get the hell out of here before Veghead and the others come back. Then we can see if some of the natives can help..."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ami mumbled as Yamucha eagerly rushed through the ship. He found what he wanted in the galley, and quickly instructed Ami what she had to do.

There was no sign of their captors, or friends. A large gaping hole in the main cargo bay opened onto the outside. Air was rushing in, and Yamucha took a whiff of the hot dry atmosphere.

"Wherever we are we can breath. The gravity's about the same as earth… looking good so far…" Yamucha commented. He'd fashioned a set of Bedouin style clothes from bedsheets, and showed Ami how to work the holographic projector so she could come up with a desert like outfit of her own. Clad in a near replica to his old desert bandit gear, Yamucha led the way out of the ship. Ami followed him into the shade of a large sand dune.

"I'm not gonna ask why we don't fly…" she whispered.

"Sooner or later we'll see if they use camels or the equivalent. Then we'll just join the caravan… and we'll be to civilization… then we'll have to figure out how they do things around here…" he suggested. Shading his eyes with his hand, he saw several figures heading towards a distant point just below the horizon. Blurry images swarmed under the light of two intense spots that were far more dazzling than the hottest sun on Earth.

"Two suns… way out," Ami whispered.

"Yep. Two suns… damn hot," Yamucha whispered. "Better not wipe off any sweat. These clothes will keep us perfectly comfortable if we stay covered up. Don't take your outer cloak off at all…" 


	18. Prince Charming's reunion

Chapter

* * *

They reached the city within an hour, slowly walking under the blazing twin radiance. Vegeta walked first followed immediately by Bulma, then Yumi. Krillen brought up the rear. Around his armor like a cloak hung the robe, partly obscuring his Saiyan ensemble. Vegeta himself had donned a long blue cloak, wearing it partly overtop his armor after Bulma's insistence he might be less obvious. Up and down the paved asphalt street were small brick and ceramic buildings of various sizes, shaped like boxes stacked atop one another. Each had an open veranda ontop, where people sat and glanced at the foot traffic below. Occaisinally a sky sled rumbled by bearing beings dressed in cloaks and Frieza style armor.

"Bok Choi's boys?" asked Krillen.

"Yes, keep quiet, will you?" Vegeta snorted. "Great Oorzu you make enough noise to wake the dead.

"Better cover your armor up. I think they'll get wise to the fact that the Saiyan no Ouji's in town…" Bulma whispered.

"As if I didn't know how to conduct myself on an alien planet, woman," he snorted.

"But she has a point… I mean if this WAS your home system don't you think it's a bit weird for them to see the Saiyan Prince come back from the dead?" Krillen said. "I mean hey, we know better…"

"I knew of course," Vegeta snapped at him. "I was just waiting for the right time. Those stupid capes create unnecessary drag…"

"So does carrying a pretty girl in your arms," grinned Krillen.

"Shut up," Vegeta snorted.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"None of your business," Vegeta harumphed. Bulma noticed the faint reddish tint to his cheeks. She giggled, thinking that it must have been something related to her because Krillen was elbowing Vegeta and hiding his face with a hushed whisper.

"So, what first?"

"First we meet with my comrade at arms. Then we get some food because I'm fucking starving. Next we get a repair crew to get the ship and tow it to the local space garage…"

"UH Vegeta what are we going to do about money?" Bulma asked.

"Glad you mentioned that girl," Vegeta snickered. "Fortunately for all of you, I have a considerable investment under a pseudonym in a major galactic bank…"

"Gee whiz, how did they know you were still…"

"You think me so stupid that I didn't keep my resources? This contact has managed these affairs for me. As if it's any of YOUR business, baldie," Vegeta snapped at him. "Now shut up and follow me."

"Natives are restless," said Krillen.

"I'm starving," Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and motioned them to follow him.

Bulma was glad she could wrap the cloak around her so just her sunglasses were showing. Vegeta strode arrogantly ahead of them, maintaining a discrete distance of two feet. He came to a stop, and Bulma collided with his back with a grunt.

"Must you be so clumsy," he snorted.

"Excuse me, your highness if I didn't know when you'd STOP!" Bulma mumbled.

"Quiet! Females are not permitted to speak till spoken to, remember," Vegeta smirked.

"Jerk," she whispered.

"Hmm, I might like it here after all," Krillen snickered. "Looks like some local bar…"

"Inside…" Vegeta said. "I'll get a table… both of you women wait here… Baldie you stay and I'll call you…"

"What's his trip?"

"I think it's another local custom," Yumi whispered. "I've played in dives like this. It looks like some sorta hangout for big shots. See the size of that bouncer by the door?"

Vegeta spoke in a harsh guttural tone to the large furry bouncer. He blinked three sets of eyes, and motioned for the Prince to pass. Vegeta nodded to his party, and Krillen took the arms of both women, dragging them along with him. Bulma swallowed hard. Vegeta nodded and pointed, with a smile. Bulma groaned when she saw that at the front of the dim place was a stage, and wouldn't she know that in several of the large illuminated tanks veiled figures whirled and gyrated. Unmistakably female, and alluring. Some of the tables were pods along the side; while in the middle were modest hexagonal tables over which crouched all manner of life forms. Most of them followed the plan of a body with multiple limbs. The vast majority comprised races Bulma recalled under the employ of Furiza. Some of them had females sitting on their laps, robed over most of their bodies, but having one bare limb exposed here or there.

An arm stopped Bulma and Yumi. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here… till I meet our host," Vegeta snickered.

"But wait…"

"Watch them, Krillen. I shall not be long," Vegeta smiled. The bouncer directed Krillen to a side area where he was urged to sit down. Both Bulma and Yumi were maneuvered into sitting directly next to him. Vegeta whispered in Krillen's ear, and the poor guy blushed. He set a hand on Yumi's thigh, and one on Bulma's shoulder.

"Sorry, but we've gotta look the part…"

"WHAT is going on here?" Bulma hissed as Vegeta strode off after the bouncer.

"Well, if there's anyone new in town, and they have women with them, they're asked to sit in this section… so the male customers don't flip out," Krillen chuckled, tugging his collar with a finger.

"Great… I hate to think what THAT means…"

"Well, basically it's a place for interested males to check out the new… ahem… merchandise…"

"You've GOT to be joking!" Yumi growled.

"Easy, just sit still. I'm here with both of you. It's just local custom. We're just supposed to stay here till Vegeta gets us that's all. I guess women are only allowed in the main restaurant if they belong to someone…"

"He stuffs his face while we STARVE," Bulma snorted. "I knew he was up to no good!"

"HAFKEW!" the muscular squat being with red skin snorted as he pointed at Bulma.

"You talking to me?" Krillen asked.

"SGVQAMGI! GYNWAR NOSKVE!" he snorted, indicating Bulma.

"I think that's their word for shut up," Yumi shivered.

"Well I'm not starving to death…" Bulma mumbled. One of the squat beings dropped what appeared to be a menu before Krillen. Fortunately it was mostly in pictures, and Krillen rubbed his hands together trying to decide what was edible. His eyes widened as he paged through the likely orders. What appeared to be drinks were on the back, like in many Earth establishments. With the exception of some of the drinks appearing like they had eyeballs or worms floating in them. He fell upon what resembled remotely human food, by staring at what the others were eating. The females at the tables around them were all under the watch of a singular male. Bulma deduced that like weapons, females were 'checked in' till their patrons were 'approved'. Routinely one of the bouncers would motion, and the female was guided with a hand on her arm through the smoky club towards one of the tables. Invariably she'd either be pushed on the lap of a patron, or be taken up front to dance in one of the glass-illuminated tanks.

However they were not hungry for long. Krillen managed to order something through hand gestures and pointing. The patient waiter nodded, then lumbered off. When a glass of blue liquid was plunked down before Krillen, and two pinkish red fizzing tankards before the girls, they all blinked. Yumi bravely tried a sip, and nodded that it was yumitastic. Plates of various tentacle entrees mixed with pasta of varying colors and odd vegetables were also set down. If not for Yumi's strong stomach and desire for the bizarre and grotesque, she and Krillen might have starved. Sushi was one thing, but they were on another world for heaven's sake.

"Gladdortam!" one of the men said, pointing to Bulma.

"Huh… what?" Krillen asked.

"He's pointing to me," Yumi groaned.

"Um… mine…" Krillen said, pointing to her. The bouncer laughed. Yumi was dragged to her feet, and pulled to the front.

"It's okay… I think he just wants you to dance for them…" said Krillen. "Right?"

The male grinned, and nudged Krillen. Bulma rolled her eyes as Yumi inhaled sharply, and let herself be led to the front. Whistles and shouts were produced from the crowd. Faced with an audience, Yumi felt some measure of relief. Either they wanted her to sing, or strip. She had little shame for her body, even before aliens, so when she dropped her robe, they all clapped and hooted. Grabbing an amplification device, she moved over to what appeared to be a stringed instrument. The desire for her to play brought surprise from the group already performing, but she wasn't being pushed off when she began to strum on the steel toned equivalent of a guitar. Her hands passed through laser light beams that changed pitches, bringing various hoots from the side. The beat picked up, and she was shoved into the musical ensemble while the females for this round were led up to their 'aquariums' and locked inside.

Krillen groaned as he rushed forwards, with Bulma next to him. Repeated grunts and shouts ensued as the club began to respond to Yumi's loud harsh singing. Apparently the leader of the band behind the cage had snared her waist, and they were both dodging one another. Yumi's scratchy loud voice mingled with the multi-tone wails and whistles of the slender green lizardman leaning on an amplification pole. Other females were pushed around, either dancing or singing.

"Hey… wait…" Krillen urged as he was elbowed in the ribs and picked up to be moved towards the bar. A large green skinned giant about Nappa's height with long silver hair nudged him, pointing to Yumi. He nodded weakly, leaving Bulma behind in his confusion. She was pushed behind him, and shoved towards the stage.

"KRILLEN!" she yelled. "What the HELL are you doing?"

Anger grew when she saw that his new found 'buddy' was pushing a drink into his hand, and slapping Krillen hard on the back. Although Krillen had little clue of the language, he could piece enough together of what was transpiring. Yumi considered 'his' female was charming the crowd, and he was being given the comradely male pat on the back for 'training' her. Bits of paper and various pieces of metal landed right before him. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was currency.

"You jerk!" Bulma yelled. One of the bouncers sharply yelled at her. She snarled, turning on him, and shoved her way out of the 'women's section' to give Krillen a piece of her mind. Unfortunately several males began to pull and tug at her. Her robe dropped, revealing the AE suit. A random hand twisted the buckle, and she transformed into a rather revealing equivalent of what the dancers and other females were wearing.

"Kuso… let me go!" She screeched. Krillen heard her voice, and struggled to look around. Yet his 'friend' with the red skin slapped him so hard on the back he went face first into a bowl of greenish slime that tasted like chicken soup. He shook his head, dazed.

A loud shout blared in Bulma's ear. She screamed and swung out her hand, shrieking for Krillen or anyone to hear her. Yumi gasped as she saw one of the male customers grab Bulma and drag her. Money was tossed and she was shoved into the side where several other females were being held. A harsh grunt came when one of the bouncers shook his head and clipped something cold around her neck, securing it to a small bar on the wall. Hands were restrained with a band behind her, and Bulma yelled all the more.

* * *

A half hour later, Bulma dripped with sweat all over her exposed skin. The AE suit had been torn from her body after she was bustled into a back room with other females. After much screeching and hooting they'd managed to convince her and the other noisy females to silence with shoves.

"Be quiet, Idsarian," whispered the silver haired woman to her left. Bulma noticed she was covered in silvery cat fur, and her long tail swished back and forth. "Or you nobody will buy… where your male is?"

"Um… he was um… just finding an old friend… and my stupid assed… guardian got caught up…" Bulma stammered.

"He not auctioned you? What for he put you here?"

"I don't know… I'm light years from home… and SCARED! I miss my boyfriend…"

"You have a mate?" asked the silver feline.

"Yes… well no… I was… someone else was with me… or me with them, but someone else… it's all confusing… and when he finds out I'm on the chopping block… please… what's going on here?"

"You from world where females not sold or bought? Why you here?" asked her friend.

"Dummy she's from Idsar! They mate for life… and the only other action they have is when they have the sharing…"

"Yes… we share sex partners, but most of us belong to one male…" Bulma nodded. She prayed she was right assuming what Idsar's customs were. Vegeta had mentioned the 'pleasure girls' of Idsar and their multiple sexual pleasuring toys. The first time he'd sneaked into her room and stolen her vibrators and such for a joke, he'd been amazed to find its true use. Apparently he was well versed in some matters. As she turned bright red, Vegeta inquired why she hadn't bought an Isarian self stimulating girdle. It was all the rage amongst female members who wanted to avoid sex partners. She then asked how he knew so much, and he grinned, trying to explain to her what a pleasure harness was.

Bulma had groaned in embarrassment pointing out the various sex toys in a shop when he wouldn't stop teasing her. Vegeta was rather shocked and annoyed; not to mention disgusted that they were sold in such a 'common' place instead of in a discrete and stately department of any universal market. This strange contrast of knowing self-pleasure but being shocked at Earth customs was one of many contradictions about the Prince. Apparently because he did not like having sex with anyone who wasn't Saiyan, he turned to manual stimulation. The so-called 'pleasure harness' was a device that strapped to the male sensory places, while the scouter was plugged in, and various fantasy scenarios were played. Stimulation was achieved, and allowed him to have the release he wished without needing any concubines.

"You have your sex toys and I have mine, woman," he'd teased, tossing her Rabbit back to her and commenting that she was getting ripped off with it being so miniscule. This earned him a shriek when she tossed several bottles of KY at him.

Vegeta had rushed out snickering loudly. Bulma wouldn't speak to him for at least a week. That was fine by him, till he next got bored.

"Where the hell are you, Vegeta," she whimpered.

"Name?"

"Bulma," she mumbled.

"Persia," said her friend. "I was treated well by my last master Kumquat. But he wanted something new, so I hope I have a master who is just as gentle…"

"Kumquat… he's in Bok Choi's troops," Bulma whispered. Persia nodded her furred head.

"Shh, you must not speak. They are coming to see us…"

"How can you understand me?" Bulma whispered.

"You wear their scouters. They're tuned to Standard Frieza tongue," whispered the girl to her left. Apart from her green skin and purple hair, she was almost human.

"Who was your owner?"

"My brother had to sell me to pay for his debts," she whispered. "But I'm proud to say he's given me the highest rating. I'm prime merchandise… and so apparently are you from the look of your registration collar…"

"You mean you don't MIND being a sex slave?" Bulma asked.

"Sex servant," corrected the green skinned woman. "I thought you of Idsar 7 knew multiple pleasuring techniques…"

"I was only along for the ride! My… owner… master didn't want me sold!" Bulma wailed.

"Then why…"

"Idiot, be quiet!" Persia hissed.

"You're Bulma, right?"

"Yes… and you?"

"Zelbreen," she whispered.

"Um, you look like someone else I've met…" she whispered. "You have a brother… was he named… Zarbon by any chance?"

"You knew my brother?" she asked quietly in awe. "Did you see him before he…"

"He died on Namek… in a fight… It thought you knew…"

"I had been told he'd died fighting bravely…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm… sorry…" she whispered.

"Where did you see him?"

"I was captured… on Namek," said Bulma. "But I managed to escape…"

"There were few pleasure slaves that did… if not for Kumquat," whispered Zelbreen. "Persia and I were once his. If we're lucky, we will be bought by Bok Choi and put in his personal harem. They're already bidding on us…"

"What do I do?"

"Just behave and keep quiet. The better you present yourself, the better your chances of being bought by a good master. Just do what you Idsarians do best… and you'll be well treated," Zelbreen whispered. "Relax… they're coming for you… stay quiet till spoken to…"

Bulma swallowed hard as someone pointed to Zelbreen. She strode out with her head held high, undulating her shapely hips. Roughly Zarbon's height she walked with the same grace. Bulma wondered if she could transform into the same hideous shape as her brother, if she truly was. As much as she hated Zarbon, she felt sorry that this female was clueless about her status.

"The blue haired Idsarian… and the Caitian," said one of the merchants. Bulma could comprehend a few percents of what was being said. Apparently some of the females were permitted the use of scouters. Till it was snatched off her face and she screamed.

"Relax," whispered Persia. "We're being taken to bidding…"

"But that was mine…"

"They'll return it when you're sold, now shush," Persia whispered. Bulma whimpered. One after the other the women were marched out, shackled together at the neck by their gold collars. After some time she was placed in a separate smaller chained off area next to Zelbreen and Persia. Whispers and points from the surrounding males made her feel anxious. All that separated them from the males was a sheet of glass or translucent pink material similar to the eyepiece of her scouter. Other large tanks held females that were sorted out into other sections. A curtain dropped, and she saw male faces gawking up at her and the other two. Glancing around she saw that her 'tank' was center stage where Yumi and the other females had just danced. They had been placed in the same enclosures as the female dancers, Bulma deduced. Judging from her position relative to the other enclosures from the stage, she could pinpoint where she'd been taken.

Mr. Zocolotto, from what she could gather before her scouter was taken, was walking onstage now. The furry squat being lifted a paw, and started to pace back and forth. He pointed to the various tanks, and placed numbers directly on the glass before each female. Like a post it note, a tag was placed just before Bulma's nose. She desperately whimpered while she glanced wildly around for any sign of Vegeta. Damn him!

"And here we have the Prime lot of the night… three lovely females just recently purchased and approved for bidding. Several silent bids have already been placed, but those of you who are new can place bids in advance for the next five dreens… number 8 and 9 were pleasure slaves of our local favorite patron, Commander Kumquat of his Glory's illustrious Chopper squad. Let's hear it folks because these two are fully vaccinated and trained in multiple pleasuring techniques. I have to my left a Caitian beauty under the reg. name of Persia. She is fully domesticated and able to cook and clean any solider or merchant's quarters. Next to her, is a Dondorian beauty by the name of Zelbreen. She's a prize jewel to be sure. Both are a job lot or can be purchased separately… but they were once owned and are fully approved for consumption…"

"I have in this same lot a rare prize. An Idsarian female in the prime of life. She is capable of full fertilization and has a feisty spirit. I'm attempting to track down her owner… because it seems that she was put into the market unintentionally. If her owner wishes to make a claim he must do so now, otherwise she'll be sold to the highest bidder…"

"Excuse me, I'd like to claim her," said a voice nearby. Bulma blinked and stared at the statuesque fellow with long black hair and purple eyes. Red stripes were painted all over his body, and she wondered who it was.

"Tangelo, I had no idea you owned her…"

"I'm getting her back for her owner. He's rather annoyed she's been sold, but he apologizes for the inconvenience. I'm giving 100 creds for your trouble…"

"All right then! Sorry men, but this one is not for sale…" Zocolotto said regretfully. "You may take her…"

"Oh Kuso," Bulma groaned. Tangelo strode up, and leaned down to unlock the tank.

"Don't worry little one, you'll be reunited with your master soon. He's anxious to see you again…" he whispered to her.

"You mean…"

"Come with me and keep quiet…" he said, taking Bulma's leash. She groaned as he marched her away, relieved and hoping that Vegeta was the so-called 'friend' who wished to claim her.

"Good luck!" Zelbreen waved.

"Have fun…" Persia mewed. Bulma groaned and waved to them as they were quickly sold to the next anxious flurry of bidders.

* * *

Bulma's heart pounded more and more with each step she took behind Tangelo. Gently and insistently he tugged on her collar, guiding her to one of the 'pods' along the back of the bar/tavern. Glass enclosures curved over the occupants, affording a measure of privacy at each of these booths. Other males whooped and cheered to see Bulma positioned by Tangelo once they came to a stop.

"Show's over," Tangelo gritted. A few catcalls later, they became quiet. Especially when the occupant opened his 'pod' and climbed out. Bulma felt tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of the Prince standing by the 'pod', his arms folded.

"Well, well well, what do you have to say for yourself, you naughty woman," he smirked up at her.

"Thank Kame," she sobbed, and rushed over. Tangelo released the leash, and she threw herself at Vegeta with relief.

"Seems she was quite anxious to see you," Tangelo raised an eyebrow. Vegeta extended a hand to clutch her stiffly around the waist. He pulled her towards the table, and sat down. Grabbing her hips he planted her firmly across his lap. Bulma was never so glad to see anyone in her life as she huddled there.

"Oh Kame, what was going on!" she sobbed.

"Keep quiet woman," he urged. For once Bulma was glad to comply. Meekly she shifted positions on the Prince's lap, feeling her face pump hot with rushing blood that pounded through her ears.

"I'm sorry for the mix up. Apparently your comrade wasn't aware of our customs…"

"He's an idiot anyway," Vegeta snorted. "You'll be well compensated for your time as always… I'd hate to lose sight of this woman… she's been quite a good servant…"

"As I take it. You have excellent taste. But you know as well as I that she's no Idsarian," laughed Tangelo.

"No, unfortunately she's not from your world," Vegeta shook his head. "She's from Chikyuu, that small mudball I've been calling my temporary home…"

"Temporary?" Bulma asked, stiffening on his lap.

"Do be quiet!" he snapped. She bit her lip in her attempt to keep quiet. There was much to discuss later on in private.

"Your little friend ended up being mistaken for a new recruit," said Tangelo, picking up his tankard of orange slimy goo. The Adams apple in his neck bobbed up and down. Bulma glanced over Vegeta's gloved hand to see him tracing a finger down the menu. Already many emptied dishes were piled on the table, evidence that he'd satisfied one appetite.

"Oh no, Krillen!"

"Stupid fool! He's got the luck of the damned," Vegeta snorted. "Well, I see that he's going to have a time trying to figure his way out of THAT mess."

"This is awful!"

"Maybe not so awful. Apparently they mistook him for whoever's armor that last was," said Tangelo. His striped face curled up into an amused smile, showing sharp white teeth. So this was what an Idsarian looked like. Basically humanoid, including the skin tones, yet slightly more feral. She didn't wonder much why Vegeta would feel more at ease around him because he almost resembled a Saiyan.

"Great father Oorzo, of all the luck," Vegeta laughed.

"What's so DAMN Funny?" Bulma demanded. She forgot the 'no speak' rule, earning her a sharp glare of warning from Tangelo.

"It's simple, wench. He's wearing the armor I gave him on Namek… apparently it belonged to a minor ensign by the name of Lettuce…"

"An Idsarian like myself," said Tangelo with a glint of amusement in his purple eyes. "Are you certain that was not part of your plan?"

"Regrettably no. Did they come and pick up my ship?"

"The company I hired has towed it into space repair. But the two crew members that you said would be there have gone missing…"

"Yamucha and Ami!" Bulma gasped.

"This is a pain in the ass," Vegeta groaned, rubbing his face. "Any idea WHERE?"

"They were last spotted with a caravan, heading due west for Silver City…" Tangelo said. "Apparently when my associates tried to track them down, they were garbed in the same manner as the Brigands of Loyola…"

"Wait, I'm confused…"

"Your friend Yamucha has allied himself with the Brigands," said Vegeta, wrinkling his brow.

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"Well, yes and no. Bad in that he might screw things up if he knows who you are… good in the fact he'll stay alive and we won't have to go rushing off after him," Vegeta replied.

"How can you just…"

"Woman, they were idiots to even TAG along," Vegeta snapped at her, banging his table with his gloved fist. "You should be fucking GLAD they're alive… though Great Oorzu knows WHY you care…"

"Yamucha's an ass, but he's only worried about me… and he's STILL a friend…" Bulma blushed.

"Hmmm whatever. But I'm not deviating from my mission for HIS sorry ass. If he wants to join those low class desert bandits…"

"Desert bandits? Did you say what I think you said," Bulma asked.

"What of it?" Vegeta snorted.

"Your female…"

"Can speak around me because she'll keep me up half the fucking night if I don't let her!" Vegeta snapped at Tangelo. "And we're in a fucking pod table!"

"Vegeta, calm down…" Tangelo warned. "He did say desert bandit. That tribe is one of the local ones that raids Bok Choi's supply runs and sells them on the black market to those who can't afford to pay protection. While they hate Bok Choi, he couldn't be in a safer place for now…"

"Vegeta, Yamucha will be okay… he was a desert bandit when I first met him," Bulma sighed in relief. "He's probably just doing what comes naturally… but what if he's killed…"

"If he does he's not worthy of fighting the androids. Do try and use that miniscule BRAIN of yours Woman… I've got a fucking headache!" Vegeta snarled.

"Excuse me your royal pain in the backside!" she griped back.

"She does seem well suited to you, Vegeta-sama," Tangelo chuckled.

"Mind your own damn business! Just get to the point! Can I do what I desire or not?"

"You can. Except the item you wish has been sold to a bidder on Archalis. You must leave tomorrow if you're going to catch it at auction…"

"But what about the ship? Vegeta… it's all in pieces… can they fix it?"

"Not for three days, woman," Vegeta snorted. "Not even with your help. And I don't have TIME to wait…"

"I might have an answer. I kept the space pod that I once used…"

"A Saiyan model?" Vegeta asked, sitting up straight. "Where man, where?"

"It's at my estate. You two are welcome to stay there, but be mindful that some have recognized you, Vegeta-sama."

"But Krillen and Yumi…"

"Luckily they are under the watchful eyes of our comrade," said Tangelo. "He'll make certain, once I apprise him right, that your friend will be protected…"

"Wait you still have a friend who's working for Bok Choi?" Bulma asked.

"OF course you silly female! That's what he said!" Vegeta snapped. "Either keep up or SHUT UP!"

"Jerk," Bulma mumbled. Her mouth watered as he sipped from a goblet containing blue liquid. IT fizzed like champagne, and smelled faintly of alcohol.

Patiently Tangelo waited, then resumed his explanation, "Lieutenant Kumquat, Vegeta-sama, myself, and one other were in the same squad, along with Nappa and Radditz… we were separated when Vegetasama took his fellow Saiyajin to retrieve Kakkarot who'd gone missing."

"Whoa, you were all war buddies under Frieza? No way!" Bulma gasped.

"Shh," Vegeta hissed. "That's true. I was the commander of them all."

"But I thought you only had Saiyans…"

"The few that were left and not reassigned," he said bitterly. "Tangelo here was my second in command. He, Kumquat and the others were assigned to Orchydsei…"

"When Bok Choi took over this sector after Freiza's demise…" said Tangelo. "I bought my way out of his pay with some of the money Vegetasama gave me. This was in return for handling his financial affairs, and putting them in my name."

"How do you keep a living here?" Bulma asked.

"I'm part owner in this club. I'm one of their exhibition prizefighters…" said Tangelo proudly.

"Tangelo-san has been taking care of what money I still have," Vegeta explained, keeping his voice under control despite his irritation at having to explain to Bulma.

"He's your executor then…"

"Hmm," Vegeta nodded.

"You've been in contact with him all this time?"

"Not till I knew the device I constructed would work. When I was in space searching for Kakkarot almost a year ago, I made a transmission. I haven't gotten one back till last week. If you and I don't leave for Archalis tomorrow I could lose all hope of finding what I seek," Vegeta said.

"So… you say you've got a ship? And that for the time being, my friends are all right?"

"They'll be safer staying here. Krillen will serve under Kumquat's watchful care, and Yumi if she keeps her mouth shut is his bed slave," said Vegeta.

"Oh damn… I hate the slave part…"

"That's the custom here," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "As you doubtless have experienced firsthand, thanks to the stupidity of your friend who couldn't keep an eye on you!"

"I'm not going to ask about that," Bulma said shakily. "But Yamucha…"

"If he keeps out of the way, he'll be fine,' Tangelo said. "If he's a desert bandit on Chikyuu, he'll fit in fine here. I'll find some mission for them to run… while you and your servant go to Archalis…"

"Wait…"

"The brigands sometimes run errands and supplies of liquid refreshment to Mr. Zocolotto, my boss," Tangelo lowered his voice. "I'll make sure they're safe while you're gone, Vegetasama… but we must be going…"

"You heard him, woman. Let's go. And keep your mouth SHUT unless you want more of the same… I might not retrieve you!" Vegeta scolded.

"Please don't sell me," Bulma gave him a horrified look.

"Not if you behave, my pretty," said Vegeta with a wink.

"And you have the nerve to call me LOW CLASS?" she spat at him. Vegeta pushed her off his lap, and gave her backside a squeeze. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he caught her up against his body firmly. Grabbing the back of her hair he moved his lips over hers for a split second. Bulma gasped in surprise then felt a flush of heat spread over her body. Her knees felt weak at the simple kiss. Although it was clumsy she felt fare more arousal in that lip press than in all the French kisses with Yamucha and the other men she'd dated.

She pulled his face close to let her lips linger on his. He stiffened a bit, and grunted, pulling away. "Well, that shut you up," he muttered with a smirk. "I suppose I'm getting the hang of this…"

"Uh huh…" Bulma mumbled, hiding her face in her hand. "Kame… this is so not happening…"

"Better cover yourself woman… I'll not have them thinking I don't care for you properly," he said, wrapping the robe he wore around her body. She shivered, realizing she had spent all that time in her bra and panties.

"I'm so embarrassed," she squealed.

"What the hell do you have to be nervous about? You weren't half as ugly as the rest of the females up there," Vegeta said. Bulma clung to his arm, stumbling. Vegeta took her hand and moved it around his waist, resting his around her shoulders. They followed Tangelo's great strides out of the club. Bulma wasn't sorry to leave it in the least.

She huddled next to him on the private sky sled ride out of the main street. Her eyelids drooped as she leaned more heavily on Vegeta's shoulder. Shivering he pulled the cloak around her and dozed off at the gentle whine of the propulsion engine.

"I think it's better if we leave tonight," Vegeta said, voice vibrating through his armored shoulder. Bulma shifted and Vegeta repositioned her so she lay with her head more comfortably against his armored chest.

"Are you sure, Vegeta-sama… I have a room you can stay in…"

"I'm anxious to stay one step ahead of those clowns," said Vegeta. "And the woman is already asleep, so what is the difference… I can sleep on the way as well…"

"The suspension gas is fully recharged," said Tangelo. Bulma feigned sleep, shifting only slightly.

"Good. I shall require clothes for the female, and provisions of course… though the gas will eliminate the basic need for most…" Vegeta grunted.

"We're coming up on my holding facility. It's in the main spaceport… the craft's on launch pad 34a…"

"I hope that there aren't many nosy people who'd catch sight of a Saiyan space pod," Vegeta grumbled.

"I've had the chameleon mechanism adjusted so it appears with Bok Choi's markings…"

"Ugh," Vegeta growled in disapproval. "I suppose some dignity must be sacrificed for my cause. How far…"

"We're there now… in two dreems…"

"Good. I'll make the necessary prelaunch checks… but I'll need those other items…"

"Give me a dreem and I'll get them to you in the next half min…"

Time passed in the hum droning silence. Some fifteen minutes to a half-hour later, the motion stopped and the humming engines ceased. Bulma felt herself being shifted into Vegeta's muscular arms. Under her knees and back she felt his gloved hands gently lifting. Still she kept her eyes squeezed shut when she felt Vegeta climbing out.

"This is it?" Vegeta grunted.

"This way…" Tangelo answered.

Next Bulma heard the light footsteps under coupled with the graceful strides of Vegeta carrying her somewhere. Still she was wrapped in the cloak, only feeling slight gusts of chilly air. Judging from the whooshes and intermittent gusts of more powerful winds they must be at the port. A loud droning screech cut off their next conversation. Suddenly the cloth around Bulma whipped up in the ensuing wind gust. It settled down to drape over her the next minute.

"Brr," she shivered, blinking. She opened her eyes to darkness glowing with a reddish orange haze. Bright points of drifting light spread out on the black undulating surface that stretched for miles. In the distance, just on either sides of Tangelo's muscular shape she noticed city lights twinkling. Rising lights crossed with meteoric trails from space pod and craft trails landing and taking off.

Vegeta tightened his grip on her, carrying her in the shadow of Tangelo's tall figure. They entered a long corridor, metallic and smelling of must before emerging into open space once more. If she craned her neck she could stare past Vegeta's shoulder to see the gantry tunnel they'd exited. It wrapped like a gerbil tube around a large circular platform open fully to the sky. Nestled in depresses of varying sizes were spacecraft of spherical and ovoid design. A curved ten-foot sphere loomed up, its hatch hissing open when Tangelo raised a remote control to it. Gas hissed out, and Bulma recognized a ship almost identical to the one Goku had landed when he'd escaped Namek's destruction. Ironic since that was when they'd met the purple haired Saiyan that disturbed Vegeta so much.

Since that time, she and her father had taken Goku's pod and studied it. Parts of it became the new Capsule 4 craft that Vegeta took into space for training. It hadn't occurred to them to simply keep it intact. Traveling for humans involved much more than sitting in a cramped shell for a long flight. To Vegeta it was second nature, because that was the only sort of spaceflight he'd know. If not for the desire to train in a GR, he'd have settled for a craft almost identical to the ones he'd flown under Freiza.

"Everything checks out," Vegeta mumbled, leaning into the craft. He shook Bulma lightly.

"What?" she said.

"Stop pretending to be asleep. You might as well stand on your own legs and be out of my way before we leave," he snorted, setting her down.

"Thanks bunches, bakayarou," she snapped. "And what makes you think I'm gonna ride cooped up with you in that little baseball, huh?"

"Unless you want me to leave you in Tangelo's care, you'll have to make do. And I'll be the one unfortunate enough to have to share that space with YOU! Thank Kame we'll be gassed out for most of the trip…"

"What?" Bulma asked, as Vegeta turned and leaned into the pod. He flipped various switches, while Tangelo momentarily excused himself.

"I'll be back, Vegetasama… you wait here, female…"

"The name is BULMA, you baka!" she snapped, hands on her hips. "I don't care if I'm a slave, I have a fucking NAME!"

"You're not a slave, stupid," came Vegeta's answer. "Now stop prattling and give me a minute to tell you what the hell's going on so you won't pester me for the next three days…"

"Kame, I'm NOT gonna be cooped up with you in that damn thing for three days!' Bulma squealed.

"You want me to strap you on top like luggage?" Vegeta asked, smirking at her. He pulled himself out, and stood facing her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't you DARE! I need to breathe! What…"

"Shut up, and look here. Since you've fixed that other craft you'll see the similarities. And the superiority in design…"

"You'd think it was a damn Rolls Royce or something!" Bulma muttered, leaning inside to see the controls Vegeta indicated.

"All pods are equipped with suspension capability to conserve air, power and rations," said Vegeta. "That's why they are so successful and far more…"

"No GR, dorkbrain," she winked.

"Other then THAT…" Vegeta answered. Tangelo returned, chuckling at the sound of their argument.

"I have your money, and some supplies… you can get more on Archalis…" he said, handing Vegeta a series of plastic plates the size of credit cards. He slipped them into compartments on a belt Bulma had seen him add to his usual blue and white ensemble. Armor that she'd made for him, which he took for granted. In a sense it was a compliment unspoken that he wore it without question all the time.

"And I'm in the altogether?" she yelped.

"What are you bitching about, it's climate controlled," Vegeta snapped. "Now shut up and get in… I'm anxious to leave…"

"Best of luck to you both. And try to behave, female… he's not as bad as he may seem. You're fortunate to have such an owner as he…"

"Yeah, lucky me," Bulma snorted. "Let's just GO! But you owe me a whole new wardrobe, Vegeta!"

"Whatever, just get in!" Vegeta snorted, climbing inside the cramped interior. He sat down in the padded seat with a grunt, and held out his arm to Bulma.

"Terrific, I have to sit there?" she groaned.

"Just shut up and don't MOVE," he growled, yanking her inside. She plopped across his knees, and looked up at the amused face of Tangelo.

"WHAT?" both she and Vegeta said together.

"Good voyage, Vegetasama… try to have fun," he winked, as the door slid closed. Bulma shivered at the walls of the pod curving around them while Vegeta reached around her to flip switches. He cursed under his breath in that same language she figured was Saiyan.

"It's that switch there," she mumbled. "And aren't you going to wear your seatbelt?"

"Shut up and stop pestering me! It's bad enough I had to almost buy you back since that imbecile friend of yours put you on display! You have any idea of how much it would have been?"

"I'm prime merchandise, of course," Bulma joked.

"Sit down there," he said, grabbing her hips and swinging her around so she sat with her back to his chest. He parted his legs and put her in the V between his muscular thighs, then grabbed the harness. He stretched it overtop himself and Bulma, clicking it into pace.

"You're joking right?" she shivered, adrenaline pounding. Around them the sphere vibrated, the twinkling lights only two feet away from her in the forward and side panels. The ship lurched, and she pressed down against his armored chest as the view through the front porthole changed to blackness. Vegeta grasped the control to his right, and turned the pod to the right so she could see a diagonal line of white twinkling lights. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer immensity of the space that beckoned. Wispy clouds shot past them as Vegeta pressed his left foot on the manual retros.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"Stop squirming around, will you…" he grunted.

"Kuso…" she panted, feeling the walls closing in. She hated to admit that she was claustrophobic, but something about having that curved wall between her and the inky black that was just outside the forward port. Squeezing her eyes shut she whimpered. Tears rolled down her face, and then she felt the crushing pressure of G forces increasing.

"Why are you whining, it's damn annoying," Vegeta's voice said in her ear. She shivered and clutched the belt with her white fingers. Sweat blistered on her skin, and her hair was right in his nose.

"I… it's closing in around me…" she whimpered.

"Shit," he cursed, then slipped into a colorful string of grunts that resembled a chimpanzee. "Listen Woman, you're safe in here… will you stop making that noise?"

"I'm not used to this… its fricking leprechaun in here! How did those guys FIT into here… especially Nappa and Radditz?"

"They weren't carrying a fat assed female weighing them down, that's how…" Vegeta teased.

"You're no lightweight yourself! You almost crushed me when we crashed! So don't talk to ME about being heavy!" she snapped.

"You're still hideously fat and ugly as usual… although alongside those trollops I have no idea WHY you were so damn nervous…"

"I hate you, you ass!" she squealed, writhing in the seat. "Why I ever let you talk me into this…"

"You agreed willingly to come," Vegeta reminded her, lips tickling her ear.

"You could have kidnapped me. What do you need me for anyway… so far you've threatened to blow up my friends, and let me almost get sold as a sex slave!"

"Sex servant," Vegeta clarified. "And that's not ALL they do. Mr. Zocolotto has one of the best markets this side of Vejitasei. You should consider yourself fortunate that you weren't sold…"

"Yeah I'm so lucky… to have a loud mouthed spoiled brat like you ordering me around! And locking me in a tin baseball that's going to make me suffocate…" Bulma yelled.

"This tin baseball is ten times as fast as that slow capsule jalopy," Vegeta chuckled, his chest heaving behind her. "So consider yourself fortunate…"

"How am I fortunate, you maniacal monkey man!"

"Hmm, that was down right poetic… I do believe you call that alliteration? I'm shocked that you're capable of making your curses an art form…"

"I hate my life," she whimpered. Vegeta heard the alarm in her voice and knew he had to do something to get her to relax on the long trip before the gas took effect.

* * *


	19. You're in the Army now, baka!

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, Toriyama does. This is fan fiction and I don't get paid for this. Standard disclaimer applies to this and all chapters that follow!_

* * *

"Woman, what is wrong?" he snorted in disgust as she burst into tears. "You're not honesty saying your afraid are you? I told you a million times that there are fewer that are stupid enough to cross me… and I'm NOT going to kill you…"

"How do I know that…"

"Because I gave my world as the Prince of Saiyans… dolt. Which you insult me by considering so little regard for…"

"I'm… sorry Vegeta okay! You happy now?" she snapped. "You're enjoying seeing me humiliated! Aren't you?"

"When were you ever humiliated, woman? Nobody knows you on that world, so stop feeling sorry for yourself," Vegeta snapped. "Be glad that I even tolerate having you around…"

"Why's that?" she asked. "I mean you hate everyone and you're saying you tolerate me?"

"Because you're a spoiled rotten little brat," said Vegeta.

"I'm NOT spoiled!"

"Uh huh," Vegeta laughed. "And I'm your weakling ex boyfriend's plaything!"

"Ewww GROSS!" she gagged.

"That twerp thought we were living together… and I'm as repulsed at the notion of being near that clown as you are," Vegeta snorted. "The very IDEA! If I'm going to mate, I prefer a female! I'm in no way going to let a male mate me!"

"What kind of woman would you want for a mate?" she asked. "Since you told me you wanted my help, and I don't see how I'm doing anything to achieve THAT on this trip…"

"Someone who I can stand, for starters, woman," Vegeta answered. "And since you're so curious I suppose I must tell you more about Saiyan mating habits…"

"Do we have to now? I mean do I have to hear now… I'm feeling sick already…"

"It's just as repulsive as your human oddities… although our species ARE similar in general physiology…" he mumbled. Bulma panted heavily and did not answer. She was squirming tightly on his lap, tearing at the seat belt harness weighing her down. All of a sudden Vegeta smelled fear and her heart rate skyrocketing through the roof.

"I can't breathe in here Vegeta… it's too small… I can't…" she whimpered.

"You really are scared of this, aren't you?" Vegeta mumbled in momentary sick fascination. Her squirming had another unforeseen consequence because her backside was rubbing in a rather awkward place nestled against him.

Tears poured down her cheeks as Bulma shivered convulsively. Punching the autopilot, Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. Another human weakness he'd have to put up with no doubt.

"Woman, shut up and listen to me! You're not going to stop breathing if you can keep yapping so annoyingly! So knock it off! If I can breathe, you can too!" he snapped in her ear. "Now will you stop moving!"

"I'm terrified…" she sobbed. "I can't… I'm going nuts…"

"You're driving ME nuts," Vegeta cursed. He unclipped his seatbelt, releasing Bulma. She flailed her arms and legs wildly to his chagrin. Wrapping his arms around her he caught hold of her wrists and squeezed her against him.

"Stop that!"

"IM CLAUSTROPHOBIC YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

"Why didn't you say so, bakka woman," he mumbled.

"You didn't ask…" she sobbed. Vegeta turned her to one side so she sat crosswise on his thighs. He curled his left arm to support her back, and held her legs down with his right. Grumbling he continued to restrain her, making small hushing noises.

"Shh, now stop that… you're safe you idiot," Vegeta mumbled, using a tone that he'd hardly knew his voice could make. "Just knock it off… I'm not going to let you die, so just shush…"

"I'm sorry Vegeta… I can't… it's always been like this…" she sniffled.

"Hush now, woman… I've got you, so do stop crying already…" Vegeta mumbled in her ear. He stroked her bare legs with his gloved hand, wondering where he'd had the instinct to do so. It quieted the woman, to some extent, but she was still sobbing and whining right in his ears. Again he cursed and decided to shut her up in the way he'd found worked twice before. Luckily she didn't taste unpleasant, he thought as he angled his face to block her sniffles with his mouth. She started in his arms, jolting as her breath hit his lips. Clumsily he kept moving his mouth.

"He doesn't know what to do," Bulma realized. Her heart pounded for another reason because the whole world burned several degrees hotter. She raised her arms to thread them around his neck, finally getting another chance to see what his hair felt like. Oddly soft and only remotely stiff as horsehair. Wiry enough to snap into that permanent style, much as Radditz had been. While washing Son-kun's hair as a kid, she had held the boy down in sudsy water to keep him from leaping out. Gohan had the same hair texture. Neither smooth, nor silky, but wiry and stiff, but still pleasant tot he touch. Vegeta's movements were calculated, stiff and mechanical. But his taste was spicy, and his smell somewhere between musk and that blasted old spice her mother had given him last Christmas. It smelled to a lesser degree of when she'd first seen him come off the spaceship that day in Capsule Corps yard and lure him to take a shower before he blasted everything in sight.

"What's the blasted damn deal about this ludicrous waste of time," he panted as she surfaced for breath. Their mouths had remained closed, limited to tenuous continued presses of his lips over hers and her response.

"Simple…"

"I'm NOT sucking your face in that DISGUSTING manner…" he grumbled.

"Nobody said you had to, jerk…" she answered, fingering his lips, and amazed he was actually doing this.

"Stupid human customs. I suppose you'll shut up if I continue this?" he mumbled. "As disgusting as you taste…"

"You smell as bad as you did when you first showed up. You're going to take a shower the first thing when we land, bud," she panted.

"Annoying female," he grunted.

"Monkey's uncle," she countered. "This is what a kiss is supposed to be like…"

About to protest, Vegeta's mouth opened and Bulma used the chance to kiss him again. His word was caught away in that rasping half growl he used when annoyed or unsure of what human word to use for cursing appropriately. He stiffened in his usual manner when she slid her tongue into his mouth, overtop sharp simian teeth. Bulma hoped he wouldn't try anything feral such as biting her tongue in two. She turned her head occasionally from one angle to the other, using her lips to massage overtop his. He didn't know what to do with his gloved hands that were stiffly raised on either side of her shoulders.

Although he said she tasted nasty, he could not be more contrary in meaning. That salty taste of human saliva was not so unlike his own. Greasy lip paint slid over his mouth. Her tongue was soft and delicate and warm moving against his. He grabbed her chin in one hand to hold her face in place so he could show her what he realized she was doing. Not unlike the disgusting task of food sharing that he'd often see with the female slaves in the nursery, chewing up the food for their male babies till their teeth fell in. A memory of a conversation with Radditz hit him full between the eyes. One of the rituals of mating involved the female chewing up part of her meal and placing the moistened mouthful onto that of the male. He would do the same in turn, and they would chew one another's food to share in this manner. That was the closest Saiyan equivalent to this 'kiss' that Bulma rated so highly. It clicked that it wasn't so disgusting after all.

Lightly he nipped her tongue with his teeth and she shivered. He then rubbed the sensitive place with his own tongue, making slight biting motions and movements that one did when eating. Instantly she relaxed in his arms, falling limp against him. Pheromones burst into full intensity, causing his own heart rate to skyrocket to the rate of the human earth woman.

"I can't breath…" she gasped, panting.

"Food sharing without the food, weird but as all human customs has some basis in reality," he smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask what you just said."

"Will you be quiet or do I have to continue this pointless ritual of yours?"

"I don't know… I think I feel an urge to ask you all sorts of…"

"That's quite enough out of you for ONE evening, girl," he said. Bulma giggled against his kiss, knowing that he'd played right into her hands. Too bad it was just his lame effort to keep her silent so he could have peace and quiet. Vegeta realized the more he continued the 'kiss' the more excited he grew, and the more impossible it became to hold back the urge to tear off her clothes. The instinct to rut and take the female right there arose in him, as it had before with the two concubines that he'd managed to train so well. Sex toys only went so far, and since he refused common whores, the logical alternative was a bed slave that was his alone.

He'd only had two of them, and both had been stolen away by his fellow soldiers. Nappa and Radditz had done their best to find the right compatible sort that was a close match for a Saiyan. Only the pleasure girls of Idsar or Velure were even desirable. Till he'd laid eyes on the blue haired creature in search of Freiza's dragonballs. Perhaps this kiss wasn't so useless after all because he felt extremely calm and satisfied. Would she become a rutting concubine or the mate he'd desired? It all seemed so bothersome, but nobody was around to see him embarrass himself with this human. She was a willing servant before, but this side to her use gave him other ideas that were more towards the side of diversion and entertainment. To a Saiyan, fighting, food, hunting and sex were three past times that were used for pleasure. All games were variations of fighting or hunting. Sex with one's mate or a designated royal concubine was often a nice way to end a challenging fight, his father had said long ago.

So caught up was Vegeta in learning this custom that he forgot about the sleep gas piping into the ship. Bulma fell limply against him, and he wrapped his arms possessively around her in his lap. He lay his forehead against hers covered in soft blue hair then joined her in hibernation.

"Sleep well, Bulma," he mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillen had considerable problems of his own. Unknowing that one of Vegeta's old friends was sitting right next to him, he panicked. Bulma had been dragged away, and he struggled to get up. His new 'friend's arm went around his waist and sat him down. "Relax… if you get up now you'll piss Mr. Zocolotto off! Now here's your pleasure slave!"

"But wait! They took someone else! Bulma!" Krillen yelled. Yumi was wrestled back, and shoved into his lap. She panted and clung to him shakily.

"What are they doing to Bulma?" Yumi gasped. "She's gone!"

"Rats, I knew she'd get into a mess… where's Vegeta when you need him?" Krillen groaned. "Man I wish I could understand what the heck's going on…"

"You made a fortune I see," said Yumi, helping wipe his face off. She pointed to a pile of coins and bills stacked neatly in front of him. Another whack on the back from his armored friend sent him almost flying.

"You're a lucky male, shortie," grunted the red scaly being to his left. "Now why are you so worked up? Did you end up accidentally selling one of your females by mistake?"

"You can talk my lingo? How?"

"Just configured my scouter. Don't you know how to use yours to ring up universal standard? Or are you a new recruit?" asked his friend.

"Um… yeah I just sighed on," Krillen blushed. "I'm… this is my second time out in space…"

"Ah… well I don't recall seeing you on the roster, but this little backward suburb doesn't have the best records. You're an ensign I see… and we're in the same colors so you must be a trainee…"

"Pardon me but you are…"

"Lieutenant Marrow," he laughed. His voice was deep and accented. He must have been about seven feet tall, judging by his legs curled under the table. "Bok Choi division one…"

"Um… I'm Ensign… Kurin…" Krillen said.

"What are you doing?" Yumi hissed.

"Keep it down!" Krillen snapped. "This might be our only way to get out of this mess… play along!"

"So you've quite a female there… how long have you owned her…"

"Well a few weeks… say, I had another female with me, she had blue hair…"

"Oh weren't you selling her?"

"Uh… I'm not familiar with how they sell and buy… women here… it's different where I'm from," Krillen said.

"You look like you're from Idsar. Typical. You peaceful sex fiends always like more than one female. But hey, I think you'll be doing yourself a favor by letting them sell her…"

"But she belonged to my… commanding officer… and he's gonna be TICKED if he finds out…she got sold…"

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can get Mr. Zocolato to get her back…" he said. He waved to the barkeep.

"Yes sir?"

"My comrade says that blue haired female wasn't for sale… she belongs to his comrade…"

"I'm sorry sir…but there were a lot of bidders and since you left her in the viewing area for showcasing I thought that she was available. She's already up for auction…"

"But she belongs to my friend… he'll blast me into smithereens if I don't get her back…" Krillen groaned.

"You have enough there from your female slave to buy her back… unless the bids go higher," Mr. Zocolato said.

"How much?"

"143,000 gringles," said Mr. Zocoloto.

"That's a bargain… how much did he get her for originally…"

"Um… for free? She was um… she had just been bought from… what am I saying? I need to get her back!"

"Relax… I'll see what I can do… where is your commanding officer?" asked Marrow.

"Um… he wandered off…"

"Lieutenant Marrow, report!" Grunted someone.

"Here sir… just a little R and R… I found one of the missing trainees… he says he wasn't aware of being assigned here…"

"Both of you report back NOW! Lord Bok Choi doesn't like to be kept waiting! Get that rookie and your self back here NOW!"

"Um yes Commander Kumquat," Marrow said. "Um you heard him…"

"But she… I…"

"Hurry it up…"

"But the female… my friend…"

"You can't just leave…" Yumi protested.

"Hush up! I can't think!" Krillen grunted.

"NOW!" shouted a voice directly over his shoulder.

"SIR!" Marrow stood to attention. He kicked Krillen in the shin to do the same.

"I… wait…" Krillen stammered. "Yes sir… sorry sir… but…"

"What's going on here?" asked the tall green skinned fellow, who was rather slender with purple hair. His features resembled the one that had worked for Frieza named Zarbon.

"Ensign Kuring said that he accidentally sold a female… and he's sure that his commanding officer's going to kill him…"

"Mr. Zocolato, what's he talking about? Have you been cheating my men again?"

"Sir… I can't help you out…s he's already been sold…"

"Oh no!" Krillen groaned.

"Stop mucking around and REPORT! And you, bright eyes, get into gear! You're in Bok Choi's troops now. I don't know what shit they fed you in Dudoria's regime…but you can't use that excuse of Namek blowing up to justify being out to lunch! You work for a new master now!"

"Um… I um…" Krillen stammered as he was picked up by the front of his armor.

"What is your problem! Am I not getting through to you?"

"No sir… I just… I came with…"

"Don't say anything!" Yumi hissed. "Just play along."

"Shut your bed slave up! Don't you know the proper…"

"Shut up Yumi!" Krillen said weakly.

"That's better. Now, take him to quarters and get him sorted out! We meet in 200 hours Refrig standard!" Commander Kumquat sat, wrinkling his attractive green face into a parody of what it should be.

"Wow, you were stationed on Namek?"

"Um… yeah," Krillen gasped as Marrow elbowed him to salute. He grabbed Yumi.

"Here's a leash compliments of the house. I don't know the customs on your world of Idsar well, but every bed slave must be registered. And she needs to be trained. I have a discount…"

"Thanks sir, but I'll take it from here," said Marrow, locking a collar round Yumi's neck. She bit her lip, fuming in rage as the leash end was given to Krillen. Groaning he let his new 'friend' march him off after several other officers in similar armor. The color was identical to Marrow's, and he soon realized the awful mistake. Whoever had owned the armor before had now become his identity. Glancing down, he fumbled in the pockets and pulled out an identity card. The image there showed a balding orange skinned guy with roughly similar features. Barely he made out a name.

"Put on your scouter…" hissed Marrow. Krillen numbly did so, and Marrow punched a button on his visor. To his shock he saw that he could read the letters through the pink eyepiece. Why didn't Vegeta tell him this thing had a translator?

"Um sure… sir…" he mumbled. "And um, by the way, Kurin's my first name. The rest of my name's um… Lettuce…"

"You served in Freiza's elite at Namek… wow…" he mumbled. "Almost nobody survived that… before Bok Choi took over this quadrant…"

"Well, it was hairy… for a while…" Krillen mumbled.

"Well my cousin was in that unit…"

"Ginyu squad, right?"

"That'd be it. I'm not as advanced as he is, but the family name must continue… I can't wait to see what you can do, short stuff…"

"Um my records…were blown up in the crash…"

"Well we'll just get you some new ones. And your friend if he's smart enough will be at the barracks when we get back. Don't worry about that woman. Mr. Zocoloto will keep track of who she's sold to, so you can buy her back… unfortunately you don't have enough to make the matching bid… but it's a lot…"

"My female… she's gonna stay with me in my quarters right?" Krillen chuckled as Marrow bustled him onto one of the waiting sky sleds with Kumquat and two other officers.

"Ensign Lettuce, here are your squad mates for Choppa squad. This is Ensign Lettuce… my new buddy," said Marrow, slamming Krillen on the back.

"Um hi," Krillen laughed, as Yumi was strapped into a section on the back with several other 'bed slaves'. They had collars identical to hers, and all were silent. They helped her wrap her long robe around her again, and bade her be silent though she was fuming.

"Meet ensign Mai-tai…" here Marrow pointed to a heavy set brown skinned being with an elephant's trunk for a nose, and four arms coming out his side. Then he pointed to the other two, a large rotund scaly being with long tentacles and a bulbous head, sitting next to a medium sized fellow about Vegeta's height, with purple skin, four eyes, and just two arms and a pair of horns jutting out of his black and white streaked mane. "Then there's Lieutenant Slushee, and Ensign Cosmopolite…"

"My pleasure. Nice to have an Idsarian here…"

"Yeah… well, I don't remember much about it, you know…"

"You're too modest. We had a great time on Idsar 7 last shore leave. Your women are just the best bed slaves this side of the spiral arm… but you've got this weird complex about having them for life… what's up with that…" asked Cosmopolite.

"Just local customs… I mean they're quaint… but it keeps the ol' VD's down…"

"You guys don't use the universal sheathes? That's interesting. Here, I'll throw you a sample… I got these in Mr. Schlomo's exotic protection store… the one that's on the main corner of Ferro street and chew…" said Kumquat, handing Krillen a box. He flushed when he realized the implication.

"Thanks a million buddy," he said awkwardly. All of the men laughed, and Krillen inwardly groaned.

"Vegeta, what the HECK have you gotten us into! Kame, I hope you notice what's up with Bulma and rescue her!" he thought frantically as the sky sled rocketed away towards the desert. Groaning he tried his best to joke with his new comrades and not appear nervous. If they'd worked for Freiza at one time, they would be a nasty bunch indeed. Especially if they were anything like Ginyuu squad. What he didn't get was why they all didn't just revolt when the word came of Freiza and King Cold's demise?

Vegeta had mentioned a number of 'tin pot dictators' that had taken over from Freiza. Bok Choi was one of them, and he was the 'head man' around here. Krillen hoped that once Vegeta came to his senses he'd find a way to make contact with what was going on. All he could do was hope they didn't find him out, and play along as best he could with his new squad. Fortunately his training was enough to equal the lowest ranking men. As he punched buttons on his scouter, he was nudged off the sky sled.

They'd pulled up to a cluster of white domes and pinnacles jutting out of the sky. He realized from the sky sleds careening in and out that it was a military base. His 'name' was barked and he tumbled out, standing in the line with the others in his squad. Kumquat marched up and down, and then barked at them. Each one was handed the leash of his female 'bed slave'.

"You all have the right to personal bed slaves as members of squad Choppa. R and R is over for today, so I suggest you get settled in. Those of you who are new will be under the direction of your squadmates and will live in the same compound. You are to confine your bed slaves to quarters during duty hours. They are not to speak to one another. If you should desire sharing, you will work it out amongst yourselves. No sharing is permitted without the mutual consent of your teammate. I won't have you fools squabbling over women like the fools on Archalis! Now you're dismissed!"

"Excuse me, but is there an info place?" asked Krillen.

"Wanna bone up on regs… sure," said Marrow. "And we'll need to get you some spare uniforms and get you quarters. Anything else?"

"I need to find a comm. port… and some… well… entertainment or access to information banks… I wanna catch up on what's going on locally on ol' Idsar 7…" Krillen said.

"You can access those through your… Great Refrig! You need a new scouter! No wonder you're lost! Those models went obsolete when the Great monarch passed on to the great fighting fields…" Marrow shook his head. "Come this way, we'll fix you up. Right after we show you your quarters and you secure your bed slave…"

"C'mon… Yumi…" Krillen grinned. She shot him a nasty look, as he tugged the leash.

"I'm gonna so get you for this," she whispered in his ear as he followed his squad mates. He hoped Vegeta wouldn't blow his top when he got wind of this.

* * *


	20. Lime on Archalis

**Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. I only own the Idsarsei 7 and it's characters, but the cannon characters in Dragon Ball Z belong to Toriyama and Funimation. This is fan fiction, so don't sue me!_

_Warning, there be Lemon in this chapter! Nothing explicit, just fading to black and implied sexual content, leading up to and just after._

* * *

Bulma Briefs slowly opened her eyes. She curled up on her left side petrified into a fetal position. Underneath her fingers and body, bare except for a thin silky nightie, stretched sheets and bedding made of some strange material. Her first inclination was to panic because she last recalled falling asleep in Vegeta's arms in his private space pod. Every muscle felt stiff as hardened glue. Bulma tried to speak but could not form words in her tongue and mouth that felt made of cotton rubber. 

"MMMMMPH!" she squealed, barely able to open her lips. With great effort she could roll her eyes around to see the surroundings. Instead of the 'Rolls Royce' as she'd come to call it, spaces around were light and mercifully open. Eyes focused after a time to form into blurred shapes and then recognizable images. A distant hexagonal opening must be a doorway. On one side of the 'bed' she lay were rough globby shapes that resembled sitting chairs and a low table. Light softly beamed from clusters of globes resembling grapes set on the walls and in strange sculptures.

"V…veg…ita…" she whimpered. Stacked on one of the flat surfaces she saw his armored breastplate. It was the very one she'd fabricated on earth, judging from the gold straps and shiny white material. A pair of matching gold-toed boots and gloves was tossed carelessly next to it. She wondered where her 'captor' and 'master' was now. No doubt either in the rushing of water she heard or behind her in the bed. Considering she heard nobody behind her or sensed no one, Bulma deduced he must have been taking a bath. So she hoped.

"Ve-g-tah…" she mumbled, and then formed his name on her lips. "I can't… move…"

The smell of food burned hunger into her stomach, and her mouth dripped with saliva instantly moistening it. Someone had left something wet on her tongue that tasted faintly of honey. Bulma struggled to move her arms in vain. Anger burst through her, and she barely managed to raise her left hand. Panting Bulma then struggled to push her up, and only managed to roll over. Squealing, she grabbed the edge of the bed, and landed with a thump on a plush foamy surface.

"EEEK!" she screamed. The noise of rushing liquid stopped. Bulma panted desperately, feeling far too weak to move a muscle. Angrily she fought back tears and the suspicion he'd used a paralysis ray on her. She heard a hissing followed by the echoing drip of liquid on a hard surface. Soft footfalls slapped on that same surface while the floor shifted with the vibrations of someone walking. The barely discernable sigh of cloth being adjusted accompanied the faint dripping of water. Once the hard slap stopped, she heard nothing. Yet she sensed someone directly behind curving around. She almost screamed to see two feet glide into view, attached to two very muscular legs. Following the line up she saw the edge of a towel covered everything past the knees. Whoever it was did not stand directly close to see anything she shouldn't see, so Bulma convinced herself it was safe to look up the rest of the towel to where it curled around muscular hips. Above that she traced along a flat washboard surface and pectorals crisscrossed by multiple scars. One was particularly freshly healed. Two fists rested on either hip as the figured leaned over and she heard familiar laughter.

"So you're finally awake?" he smirked.

"What the FUCK happened to me you bakayarou!" Bulma demanded through clenched teeth. "I can't fucking MOVE!"

"Relax woman, you're on Archalis," Vegeta chuckled, crouching on the floor next to her. He lowered his dark eyes to the level of hers and smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" she snarled. "What the hell did you do to me so I can't move…"

"I simply put you to bed. The sleep gas in my space pod was designed for Saiyan physiology. Unfortunately when used on humans it knocks them for a loop. The effect was ten times as potent for you as for me… so you got some much needed rest, and I got some peace and quiet…" he snickered, tracing a finger over her cheek and lifting her hair out of her eyes.

"You… you!" she screamed.

"Ugh…" Vegeta winced. He realized she wouldn't stop torturing him with the blue streak of colorful curses spewing past her lips.

"Son of a fucking bitch bastard monkey brained…." She chattered, then switched to whatever language she remembered. Vegeta started to laugh because she looked so cute lying there glaring bloody murder up at him. She was unable to move a muscle, so he finally slid his arms under her body to lift it up. Bulma kicked and flailed her arms, clocking Vegeta in the chin. Grunting in surprise he almost dropped her. But hitting him was like hitting stone. He dropped her on the bed, rubbing his abused cheek.

"Huh, I hadn't expected you were so strong for such a weak little thing…" Vegeta commented mildly. He sat on the edge of the bed and Bulma squealed in anger.

"You… you… how DARE you do this to me!" she ranted, face flushing. "I can't…"

"Woman there's no use in continuing that wretched noise," Vegeta complained, pressing his hands over his ears. "Either you SHUT UP and let me help you, or I'll leave you to lie there and let the effects wear off…"

"What?" she gasped.

"I said, SHUT UP!"

Bulma bit her lip, panting at the force of his harsh voice. Vegeta leaned over her, only mildly irritated compared to the magnitude of his voice. For a moment Bulma seemed scared, then angry again. "Now, that's better," he harrumphed.

"You… you… you're… not wearing anything…" she stammered. Her eyes nervously darted over every inch of sculpted saiyan flesh she could see that wasn't covered by the blue towel. If this world was so advanced why did they used something like towels?

"Correction, I AM wearing this drying cloth. You should have your eyes checked… perhaps they're damaged in the suspension gas," he chuckled.

"I hate you sometimes," she snorted. "Making fun of me when I'm like this…"

"You're the one reading far too much into this! You can't lay there and tell me your brain can't piece together what happens to a being when they're hibernating… you haven't moved those muscles in over a week…"

"A… w-w-week?" Bulma gasped, blinking up at him. "But how…"

"Saiyan physiology isn't as badly affected. I must admit I didn't…"

"Hah so YOU weren't right this time! Humph, I knew it!" Bulma crowed. "Mister I'm Prince of the Saiyans is WRONG for a change? This is almost worth being here like some petrified fossil!"

"Rrrgh, you little minx," Vegeta snorted. "Although I can't help admire your shit eating grin right now… I suppose I'll have to help you move those muscles…"

"But… how… you're not going to?"

"Going to what?" he snorted, pushing her over on her back. "Now don't tense… I'm going to have to…"

"Don't…" she gasped. "Wait a minute…"

"Don't…" she gasped. "Wait a minute…"

"What are you thinking in that dirty low class mind of yours, woman?" he snorted. "I'm only going to rub out your damned weakling muscles…"

Vegeta ran his fingers along her muscles to loosen each one. He stayed clear of areas he shouldn't, starting first with her fingers than up her wrists. To Bulma it felt like reflexology. Once he reached her arm he firmly rotated her shoulder, then went to work on her other hand. Soft grunts were the only vocalization he made while his hands unknotted the stiffness of laying still for a whole week in one position.

"I… I mean you're not going to…"

"Going to what?" Vegeta snorted, pulling her legs and curled arms out so she lay spread eagle on the bed. "You're making less sense than usual? Do you want me to help you so you're not stuck as a frozen dinner or NOT? I'm not going to offer again, you ungrateful…"

"Oh you mean…" Bulma blinked up. Vegeta snorted her comment away for the time being, knowing if he didn't loosen stiffened joints she'd scream even louder. As it was she'd ceased her scathing commentary, watching him with wide eyes. Vegeta at first couldn't comprehend why she was so skittish. He was only maneuvering her knees while he turned her over on her back, and bent each one backwards. Was it her obsession with that overrated modesty? He'd made sure she was covered with a nightgown, and he'd put on a towel, so what was the deal?

The closer her got to her hips, she more she began to squeal and writhe. "V… Vegeta… I… oohhh…"

"Now what?" Vegeta snorted. "This is starting to piss me off!"

"What… are you doing?" she asked, gasping and shivering. At first she seemed scared, and then trembled and shrieked. Vegeta snorted in mild amazement that she could suddenly curl her back. Bulma shrieked as she curled up from the needles of pain in her spine.

"Stop that at ONCE you foolish female or you'll make it worse!" Vegeta yelled at her. He ran his hand clumsily up to lay one on her hip, while his other slid along her thigh dangerously close.

"Vegeta… I…. Ohh I'm ticklish there… wait… stop…" Bulma squealed, trembling even more as she flinched from his touch. "I'm… Sensitive! You're driving me nuts!"

"Great Oorzu will you shut the FUCK UP already?" Vegeta bellowed. "I can't work under these conditions. What the FUCKING HELL is your problem?"

Bulma whimpered and shivered, suppressing a gasp. Vegeta smelled a telltale sweet scent that made him feel extremely hot. Like a Kamehameha blast to the gut it struck him why she was so nervous. As a Saiyan he was clueless to a human's erogenous zones, and unwittingly he'd touched one, giving her the wrong idea. Just on the inner surface of the thigh which he'd raised on his shoulder while pinning her hip down to flex her hip joint.

"Don't you know… what you're doing… Vegeta… that feels so… good… I… didn't think you wanted to…" Bulma gasped, goosepimples erupting along her thigh. "Be… gentle with me!"

"Woman?" Vegeta blinked, lowering her leg and removing his hand. "You think I'm trying to seduce you so I can fuck you? Is THAT what you're scared about?"

Bulma blinked at the disbelief in his voice. Dark eyes clouded with confusion, and his mouth dropped open in horror and disgust. Relief filled her and she finally relaxed, panting deep breaths. Vegeta shook his head, looking at the change in expression. "You don't know… do you? What that does… I mean you don't know?"

"That's the most DISGUSTING thing you've said woman," Vegeta gasped. "You actually thought I was going to… touch you in a place to… arouse you? That's not the fucking reason…"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Bulma blinked. "But I thought you wanted…"

Disappointment spread across her features, and Vegeta wondered why she appeared so crushed from his comment. He couldn't stop what next spilled off his tongue, "Why should you even THINK I'd do that without… you're a low class…"

Bulma yelled right into his ear, "Vegeta… how DARE you say that! After all we've been through together you have the fucking GALL to insult me? You may be the Prince of Saiyans, but excuse me if I thought mistakenly that ROYALTY was supposed to be REMOTELY polite to someone who HELPED them!"

"Woman… what the hell is making you so angry?" Vegeta gasped, seeing the anger gleaming in her blue eyes. "I'm not going to take you so you can stop being so insane! Stop that goddamn noise at once! I'm not going to r…"

"I didn't think you WERE you bakayarou!" Bulma snorted. "I thought you wanted to… come onto me! I liked what you were doing to me! Don't you UNDERSTAND?"

"But you were trembling in fear when I almost touched you and I thought you were in pain… you're such a weak creature compared to Saiyans that… you're INFURIATING? Just WHAT the hell do you want me to think?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Wait, Vegeta… shut up and listen to me!" Bulma yelled. "I didn't understand… I'm sorry okay? You don't know what that does to me…"

"Stop your fucking apology, you damn fool woman. All that goddamned fuss about nothing! What am I going to do with you?"

"Obviously not what I thought," Bulma blushed. Vegeta's face resembled the shade hers must be, because he was staring vehemently with his head to the side, struggling to avoid eye contact.

"You… actually thought I was going to…" Vegeta flushed, then turned away. "Woman… how the hell was I supposed to know when you don't fucking TELL me? I'm a Saiyan, not a human!"

"No, Vegeta chan... Wait I can explain… when a male human touches a woman like that on her thigh she thinks it's because he's going to touch her in a very private way… I assumed you know that! And that you were using the massage to come onto me and maybe…" Bulma said.

"The way you were acting… I thought you were… and you thought I was… but how… Ghh…mmgh, that's just…" he ranted. His gritted teeth struggled to form words in her language to express the extreme embarrassment he now felt.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry okay?" she said, trying to sit up. "I forgot… you're a Saiyan… the Prince of Saiyans and you don't know about what humans do when they mate…"

"Why were you so fucking scared?" he asked, keeping his distance from her. "Don't you know I'm not a rapist? I said it before and I'll say it again till you get it through your thick ugly head!"

"I wasn't scared Vegeta!" she cried. "I know you're not a rapist! I was getting AROUSED! Excuse me but fear and arousal in humans must look the same!"

"Stupid fucking pain in the ass," Vegeta shook his head. "I can't believe you'd think I'd stoop so low as to take you in a dishonorable manner!"

"Please I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing already!" he screamed at her. "I get the fucking point! Now would you TELL me where the hell I should touch you if I'm massaging you, and where I fucking touch to gggmmm… get you off?"

"I um… uh… well the inside of the legs, and where um… where I'm wearing panties and a bra… for starters," she blurted out. Vegeta smelled her embarrassment that equaled his own, heaving great breaths. She couldn't keep her eyes off his bare back as he turned it to her. A huge scar stretched across one shoulder blade like the Grand Canyon almost over a rough terrain. Far more scars than she remembered seeing on Yamucha's bare back.

"Woman, you're staring at me again," Vegeta mumbled. "Why are you so scared of looking at a naked male? I thought females… no wait, it's the males of your species who have this odd fetish about staring like rutting beasts in heat at naked women…"

"You mean you're not used to having a woman turned on by looking at you? Doesn't looking at naked women turn you on? And Saiyan women aren't turned on when they're touched where… I said…"

"We don't have your obsession with sex and nudity. Saiyans were naked in our history. The only reason we wear clothes is to protect ourselves, and not warrant our enemies attacking our… fragile areas… I mean I don't think you'd like to get kicked in the boobs would you?"

"Um… no… no more than you in the groin…" she shivered.

"This ridiculous," he mumbled. "You human females are such an enigma… at first I thought whenever I came physically close to you that you were recoiling from me because I disgusted you!"

"No Vegeta… it's not that…"

"You accused me of trying to rape you on the ship…" Vegeta snorted, turning away in anger. He shrugged off her touch.

"Vegeta, I was scared out of my mind because I was panicking… I don't let just ANYONE get that close… and you were… rubbing against me and I felt it…"

"Gmmmm," Vegeta snorted. Huddled over he growled as his humiliation mounted at being caught losing control.

"I felt you get… hard… and I assumed… well when other guys I've been with have gotten me pinned down like that they're trying to use a cheap excuse to get… laid… and it's happened before when some guys have pinned me down and tried to steal a kiss… but I haven't always WANTED it to happen," she said, stroking his shoulder lightly. This time Vegeta relaxed a bit more.

"You have experience with other males, other than that weakling? And perhaps something they did has made you all nervous and scared whenever you see a nude male? How bizarre…" he mumbled.

"It's our culture, Vegeta. It's just like before. If you're naked your seen at a weakness… and a man has power over a naked woman and he can…"

"That's the most fucking ridiculous nonsense I've EVER HEARD!" Vegeta exploded. "Why the FUCK should you be scared of people seeing your ugly body?"

"Because we consider it as leading up to sex. It's erotic to see a woman strip…"

"Well yes… but Saiyans use their smell to become aroused," Vegeta answered. "Your weak human nose has no idea of that odd scent you're exuding. You think that I'm going to throw you down and rape you because I'm the enemy. Well you're wrong…"

"You mean you aren't the least bit… interested when you see me…" she said, sounding disappointed.

"You females are clueless. First you shy from sex, and then you feel badly that you aren't taken. I've seen this ludicrous thing in soap operas that your idiot mother watches… but this… this is far more than that. You were terrified of me… which I'd normally revel at… but when you are you can't stop making that horrible noise woman… something OTHER than feeling my hard on was scaring you, and I know it… so don't try to deny it!"

"Why do you care if I'm scared of you or not? As I recall you want to strike terror…" she challenged him. "I mean THAT's why I was scared, because you were once an enemy… and SOME men who are rapists get a hard on by violating a woman out of violence not sexual desire… and some human men get a hard on from killing people…"

"Not as one who'd violate a woman and fuck her against her will. That is one thing I will NOT do. Not like…" Vegeta broke off.

"Just answer me this… promise me that you won't use sex as a weapon, or never did, okay?" Bulma asked, massaging his shoulder. She loved the feel of his smooth skin while she stroked her fingers along knotted cords.

"It is pointless and no challenge. There is no honor in it," said Vegeta quietly, still with his back to her. "I don't know why I'm speaking to you of these things, except I had said I'd tell you about Saiyan mating habits so you'd assist me in my mission to claim a mate…"

"You Saiyans don't kiss, and you don't get turned on by seeing naked females… unless you smell arousal. You bite each other to show interest… and you aren't the least bit aroused when a woman rubs up against your…" she asked. "No wait, you are…"

"I was aroused by you, woman… not because I wanted to kill you, but because your body… rubbed against mine… and I lost… nnnghh control," he snorted. "There you happy now?"

"Yes Vegeta, you've answered my question," she said with a smile of relief. He exhaled and shivered when she wrapped her arms around him to hug him from behind.

"Enough Woman, you get the idea," Vegeta grumbled, glancing over his shoulder. "I supposed that I was at least permitted to be in partial familiarity because of that custom you introduced me to. I'm not stupid. I know it's not much like we Saiyans do, but I smelled your arousal. As I've come to observe from your culture, partial nudity is accepted amongst acquaintances…"

"Is it among Saiyans?"

"We're warriors. For females and males to show skin while changing was no big deal. We control our bodies…" he snorted. Bulma gasped when she traced her eyes down his back and saw something twitch at the level of his hips. In her shock she'd missed the face that what was holding his towel on was a brown furry band like a belt. She'd last recalled seeing such a thing on Radditz and Nappa when…

"Kuso… how did THAT get there?" she squealed, backing away as he uncurled it.

"Humph what?" he asked, then glanced down to her shock. "Gaahh, why are you scared now?"

"I thought that can't grow back!" she gasped.

"It can under certain circumstances," he said quietly. "It's far too complex for you to comprehend, woman."

"But why? I mean it never grew back on Earth… is it because you're in outer space… I mean I knew Goku's tail grew back… but I don't know about Saiyan biology… I mean when it comes to tails… I've seen you heal quickly but…" Bulma stammered, watching as he turned around and let his tail swish lazily back and forth.

"If you MUST know, we have a limited ability to regenerate our bodies stronger when we're badly injured. When we enter suspension or hibernation our bodies can sometimes regenerate extremities under rare circumstances. Since I'm a Saiyan elite, and royalty, I have such advanced skills… which obviously have culminated in this rather unforeseen and fortunate bonus…" he said, admiring it.

"Ugh, I remember what Radditz could do with his tail. He smashed Krillen through a wall!" she gasped.

"Did he now? I'm sorry I missed it," Vegeta joked.

"Bastard… that was when…"

"Surely you find SOME humor in that little bald twerp being put through a wall! You watch the Three Stooges as much as I do, remember?" Vegeta began to laugh. "Are you scared of my tail, little female?"

"I've just never… seen one up close… like THIS before… not since I first saw Goku…" Bulma whispered.

"What?" Vegeta snorted, suspicion in his face.

"I mean I was seventeen and looking for the dragonballs and I first met Goku and he walked in on me taking a bath and he…" she stammered.

"What did that idiotic Kakkarot do? Answer me!" Vegeta snarled.

"He was a stupid kid, and he saw me naked but he had no fucking clue what he was looking at! Not like that pervert Master Roshi!" Bulma corrected him. Why was he suddenly so hostile and enraged at her simple recollection? Around his waist the appendage suddenly uncoiled itself and flopped on the bed. Bulma squealed and backed against the headboard. Vegeta flexed his tail, avoiding hitting her, and then twisted it around his waist one more as he turned to look at her. He drew himself up to lay next to her on the bed, putting a good six inches of personal space around both of them.

"Huh, then I suppose I shouldn't blast him into atoms then? Damn, I'll have to find another excuse to nail him…" Vegeta chuckled wickedly.

"I'm not even going to ASK why you said that just now," she shivered, seeing the possessive look on his face.

"Woman, I'm not going to kill you, rape you, or let anyone do the same, so you can stop being a weakling dominated by those fears," Vegeta said, looking straight ahead. "You serve me now, and I take care of my subjects…"

"I'm your SUBJECT?" she asked. "Now WAIT just a moment, buster!"

"Humph, a Prince rules over subjects does he not? And those that serve me do so willingly. If they serve unwillingly they are slaves, and you woman are no slave."

"I can't… ugh…" she groaned.

"You should feel honored. I did not give this status to the others, female," Vegeta answered.

"I… okay… I'm calm," Bulma inhaled. Vegeta smirked and rested his hands behind his head.

"Now I suppose you're going to complain you're hungry. There's food if you behave… and stop putting these dirty filthy low class thoughts into my head about what humans do to mate…" Vegeta said. The teasing gleam in his black eyes reassured her she was in no danger, as she'd feared. Her heart settled down, and she struggled to move. Yet he snapped his fingers and a table levitated over top the bed, resting just above their laps.

"Ooh, service…" she muttered. "Wow! Antigravity…"

"Only the best," he smirked, amused at her amazement of something so simple like a serving tray.

* * *

Thirty dishes of strange fruit and meat later, Vegeta lay next to Bulma. He had partly closed his eyes letting his meal digest as she lay there stuffed. Staring up at the ceiling he noticed she'd finally relaxed to a level that equaled her in the pod. A wicked smile crossed his face as he uncoiled his tail, and flicked it over her arm. 

"YIKES!" she screeched, banging against the tray. "What the hell?"

"I thought you were asleep, you lazy female. We'd best get your ass out of this bed and make some use of you…"

"Who's WE?" Bulma snorted. "You stuffed yourself just as much as I did, bud, and you look JUST as soporific!"

"I've been awake for a whole day longer than you, woman," Vegeta chuckled, lazily swishing his tail over to his side of the bed, and examining it like a long lost friend. He finally coiled it once more and sat up. Bulma couldn't believe she'd just lie next to him in their various state of undress for so long. A warm feeling came over her, and she felt as if she wanted to make up for their awkwardness before.

"Vegeta-sama?" she asked leaning over.

"Eh?" he wondered as she closed the gap between them. "Now what?"

"I just wanted to show you… my appreciation for making sure I was safe… and I wanted to ask you yet another question…" she said softly, brushing her body against his hip. Her fingers brushed his hair out of the way when she whispered into his ear, letting her hot breath hit it. With a feather light touch she stretched her hand out over his chest, then leaned to kiss his bare shoulder.

"More pointless waste of time? Woman, you're maddening…" Vegeta wondered as she ran a finger over his chest and he flinched. "You…"

"Relax… you've nothing to fear from me. I just want you to see that I can be near you like this without me freaking out…" Bulma purred. Vegeta's tail twitched involuntarily when he inhaled her heady scent. Something primal about the low tone in her voice awakened his already festering hunger. For years it had gone unstated save with his concubines, and his fantasies. Although he did not push her away when he felt her fingers memorizing the position of every scar on his pectorals, he did shiver spasmodically.

"Your touch is repulsive…" Vegeta shot back.

"I don't think so, your Royal Highness…" she said. "Why else are you blushing? Why else are you so outraged I thought you were a rapist unless you WANTED me to be comfy around you like this? Ne?"

"Mmm, you're too sly," he mumbled, and Bulma pretended she hadn't heard it as she giggled. Moving up she rested her head on his chest, running her fingers through his scars. Vegeta stiffened, not sure if he should permit this, but it DID shut her up. His ego had suffered a tremendous bruise at her earlier accusation, and he silently thanked Great Oorzu that the woman was trying to make up for her mistake.

"You kiss lousy," Bulma taunted.

"Now WHAT the devil brought THAT on? I'll have you know I tolerated your stupid habit just to shut you up!" he stammered, almost sitting up. "As I recall, you seemed quite satisfied with my previous…"

"Well buster I've got a lot to say about THAT!" Bulma said hotly. "Just because you kissed me back doesn't mean you can't learn how!"

"And why in HELL should I even give a shit how, woman?" he responded, glaring at her indignantly. "Such a pointless waste of time is beneath…"

"Uh huh, yeah right," Bulma snickered, grabbing his cheek and crooking her arm around his neck. Vegeta did no stop her because for a second he was truly speechless. Especially when she kissed his lips with a teasingly light touch. As before she tilted her face to another angle, and sustained her lip touch diagonally across his mouth for a longer pressure.

"Ugh, yuck!" Vegeta cursed. "This is the absolute limit! Make up your fucking mind! First you berate me for showing familiarity and now you're…"

"It's because you're clueless when it comes to earth females and that's why I wanted to thank you," she smiled, leaning her face up. Panting heavily, Vegeta realized she was just going to either continue to annoy him or worse. He had to admit despite some revulsion he WAS curious why she insisted on continually hanging all over him or touching her mouth in such a manner. It WAS frivolous but he did somehow enjoy the slight release it gave him. Plus he might convince her to shut up and do what he asked of her if he indulged this stupid whim.

Grabbing her neck he yanked her mouth towards his, and Bulma was slightly shocked that he'd been the first to move. His arm crushed her to his side, and she squirmed slightly at the way his mouth clumsily moved over hers. "Not like that…" she gasped. "More like… this…"

"Woman, you're infuriating!" he grumbled. "Make up your damn MIND!"

"Easy silly… it's more like… this… and it's WAY better if you open your mouth a bit more…" she continued to tease him, letting her fingers slide through the hair just above one ear.

"Stupid pain in the ass," he growled, as she climbed up and pressed her chest to his. She slid both arms around his neck and gently pressed her mouth over his. This time it was far more soft and less demanding. What the hell was the proper manner, he wondered, or was it just as random as anything else? No savagery, but he could swear that one time she'd kissed him it was extremely primal for a second. Partly embarrassed he let go of enough pride to let her tease his mouth open and taste her unique flavor. His own tongue slid past hers, clumsily brushing over her teeth that were far more puny and blunt. Bulma whimpered and actually tightened her grip, digging her nails into his flesh. A flash of relief came over him because it was the first remotely Saiyan thing she'd done. She accidentally bit down on his tongue and he chuckled through the kiss, doing the same.

"Uh… wow… I…" she stammered, as he pulled her up to sprawl across his chest.

"Hmm, so I DO impress you after all, woman? I AM a far faster learner of such insipid customs than you give me credit for… so I'd think TWICE before I'd correct the Royal person…" he snickered, catching hold of the back of her neck with one hand. Simultaneously his other hand slid around to rest on the small of her back and imprison her on top of him.

"Yeah, and your EGO's about to burst because you're getting such a swelled head, bud," she quipped. Against his chest hers heaved with rapid increase. Between them the temperature rose to a balmy tropic level. Surely the sweat blistering on both their bodies was generated by the rising tensions of mutual desire.

"Relax, silly female, I'm not going to hurt you… much," he teased. " I see now what you're trying to do… in demonstrating how humans do this… you're trying to get me to show you the Saiyan equivalent?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Bulma stammered, flushing with heat from head to toe. A lightbulb flared on in Vegeta's mind, and he realized the possibilities. It thrilled and scared her, but she was already too aroused to resist a temptation like this. Each clumsy touch by the Prince further inflamed her desire to show him how humans shared attraction.

"Proceed," he said.

"This is what we call making out," Bulma stammered.

"Hmm, so a prequel to mating… but not mating?" he asked.

"Yes…" she panted. "Because right now… I getting really turned on…"

"Heh, you're speechless. I think this might have possibilities."

"Now don't you start with the attitude, dweeb," Bulma warned him. He seized the outer edge of her ear to nibble it, running his tongue along the captured bit of skin.

"Hush now and show me what you'd started to. Or else quit wasting my time…" he growled warningly. Bulma swallowed hard, realizing she'd better finish what she'd started. As his tail wrapped around her waist, she wondered what in Kame's name she'd gotten into. Nevertheless she knew that it felt far better than any such experience had before.

"Here?" he asked, reaching up as she grasped his other hand and put it squarely on her breast. He slid his hand overtop, judging the fit which perfectly filled one cupped hand. She bit her lip, squealing as he found the nipple on one breast through silk and investigated with his fingers. Removing his hand from below, he placed both hands overtop her breasts, cupping them and feeling their dimensions. As if feeling out a situation, and finding untold pleasure in it.

"That feel so good," she moaned.

"You're strange, female," he shook his head. "Saiyan females are erogenous there, but we don't have an obsession with breasts. But your backside…"

Here he flipped her over and Bulma yelped as he slid his hands down her back and gently squeezed her backside. Murmuring with satisfaction he traced overtop her tailbone and then down her crease, massaging and cupping her as a human male would her breasts. It dawned on her that baboons had a similar instinct when in heat, because the flanks of the female were bright red. Another clue.

"Sensitive here as well…" Vegeta whispered. "But what a damn shame you humans have lost your tails in evolution…"

Her bones seemed so fragile as he slid his hands over her skin. Bulma realized he had flipped her nightgown between his hands and her flesh to feel her through the silk. Bulma wondered why he wouldn't touch her flesh with his. Turning her over again she gasped up at him

"You liked that, didn't you, female?" he mumbled. Vegeta's nostrils flared at her pheromones sweetening. As many males he had questions, and Nappa was one of the few to tell him the 'ways' of mating. He'd described in crude terms how an aroused Saiyan female tasted just like jivaraugh fruit. That was before his own mate was killed and a dark growling rage came over his face and Vegeta decided he'd heard enough about the 'birds and the bees'. Killing Nappa's female had been a devious undertaking by Bok Choi, and Vegeta felt rage towards him. Radditz' young mate had been reassigned to another quadrant of the empire, and when they'd heard that Cabernet and Rutabeg had been slain, they were beside themselves with rage and anger. Two warriors and females had been slain, although third class. While Frieza hated the though of female warriors, the Saiyans were an exception because their females were ruthless even for their species when angered. Females were vicious and sadistic and cruel if their mates were threatened. By taking them and placing them in other assignments, Bok Choi had effectively gotten Radditz and Nappa by the balls.

This forever tore away what little warmth they had. Nappa became sadistic and abusive towards any of the bed slaves offered him. Radditz refused any female, except when they'd helped themselves to purging the last resistance on Idsar. However the Idsarians had willingly sold themselves and their females into slavery rather than be purged, and the Saiyans decided they were worth sparing. Idsarians resembled hairless apes, with great strength despite their lack of tails. Over their body they painted various adornments of red and black, while their females were the best pleasures and the only capable of being compatible with Saiyan biology.

He recalled Jenlynn and Naya. She had blue hair, as Bulma had, but was far stronger. Vegeta pushed away such thoughts and focussed on the pleasure this woman was allowing him to give. Completely she'd submitted herself and he enjoyed the pungent taste of Bulma's womanly essence. It was an aphrodisiac, making him want to hurry up and show her how quickly he could learn her habits, and start training her in his.

"I did not give you permission to stop that, female," Vegeta snarled in her ear after a time of endless kisses and explorations of one another.

"You mean you like what I'm doing? You don't mind if I take the lead?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not some wimpy human waste of skin," he gritted through a strangled and very satisfied moan. "You are used to one who has extremely low standards and doesn't… appreciate what you can do…"

"It's been a long time since anyone… has made me feel like I'm worth something," she gasped with joy.

"More fool… they," Vegeta growled in her ear as he nipped it. Then he let her pull him into a hard deep kiss. Bulma yelped as only his tail supported her waist because they were levitating two feet off the bed by now. He shouted and growled words in what must have been the longest speech of Saiyanjin tongue she'd heard. If they were curses or endearments she had no idea, but they served to increase her desire to please him. How ironic that this spoiled jealous Prince had a new appreciation for her. Glancing up into his eyes she saw extreme joy as his tail wrapped around her body and pulled her into the embrace with his strong arms.

"I… WOMAN!" he roared, throwing his head back. Energy surged and crackled, and Bulma felt her hair standing on end with blinding ki wreathing his body. It extended to envelop her as well, and she found herself screaming in fear. At first she wondered if he was killing her, but the intense tingling reassured her it was what a Saiyan did when they loved someone. While the blue radiance surged around them he enveloped her in his embrace while Bulma hugged him tightly in return.

She gasped, "Vegeta… I love you!"

* * *

Kissing his chest lightly she curled up and lay her head just under his chin. In a million years she would not have imagined getting this close despite the excuses she'd used. Most likely he'd regard her little more than a concubine or a friend with fringe benefits. Bulma was no stranger to casual sex. Heck before Yamucha, and even during the times they were broken up, she'd had encounters. Far less than Yamucha. Her virginity she'd given up in cram school at age 14 to some young nervous engineering student. Then there was Hikaru, a relationship of 6 months where he'd begged her to help him pass an exam in exchange for the privilege of being his 'girl friend'. He was a champion soccer player, and she'd seen him till she was 16. Then he'd moved onto someone more 'like him', and she'd been so angry she'd sworn off any man till she could find her 'perfect prince'. Which was why she'd been searching the Dragon Balls out anyway. Now years later she lay in the arms of a jealous stuck up alien Prince who'd just given her some of the most satisfying sex. While he was not the most 'skilled', she'd felt no intensity or passion like this. 

Unfortunately he had not shouted her name. As always he'd called her 'onna' in her tongue. Why did he not use her name? Suspicion filled her because she realized that in the midst of sex was one of the few places beings were brutally honest. If he had not screamed out her name did that mean she meant little more than what he'd said?

"I wish…" she whispered. "Damn, it's stupid. You'd never feel the same, and I'm not even sure you're capable of it… but I don't want anyone else now… you stubborn ape…"

Vegeta didn't answer because he had dropped fast asleep. Still his tail kept her in place and mumbled when she moved. He tightened his grip and held her fast against him. Bulma realized that he would sometimes cry and scream out in nightmares, and the last thing she wanted was to wake him and have her blasted into a million pieces with a stray ki bolt. Better to lay still as possible and not rouse the demon. She could feel the solid weight of his dense bones and muscles that were stiff as steel cables. All Saiyans were built stocky and solid. even ones of great height due to 10 times earth gravity. Vegeta was a bit of an exception because he was average human height, but according to him, there was great variation amongst Saiyans. Some of them didn't stop growing till in their mid thirties, and he had grown an inch or so since she'd seen him on Namek. It was the lesser gravity, he'd insisted.

"Too bad I'm just a weak useless earth girl to you," she whispered. "But I'll be with you any way I can… because I don't want to leave… Kame it makes no sense, but I don't want to lose you…"

Vegeta blinked awake, and rubbed her back. "Get dressed and get a shower woman. We've got work to do. And thanks to you I'm going to need a second breakfast…"

"Good morning to you too, cranky bastard…" she mumbled.

"Do not be so short with me. What we have done was most enjoyable," Vegeta said, grabbing her shoulder as she rolled off him. "I look forwards to doing it once more."

"You did?" she asked. "Sure could have fooled me."

"Just know that there are appropriate and inappropriate times for such… entertainment. And I won't have you thinking that you can somehow demand it if I am unwilling, woman," Vegeta said sharply.

"What does it mean?" she asked shyly, wrapping a sheet around her. He got up out of the bed, and threw a robe to her.

"It means that you have pleased me well. And that we should not speak of this around others, for it's none of their affair. And you will NOT do this with anyone else, got it?"

"Uh… of COURSE not, you jerk! I'm NOT a whore!"

"You have best be sure you are not," he snorted, pulling on a robe of his own. "Because if another male touches you for this use, I'll instantly kill him."

"What am I do you? A servant, or a friend, or bed slave?" she sniffled.

"You serve me, woman. And I will protect you if you continue to do so. I don't offer this protection lightly, so don't make me think you're ungrateful…" Vegeta said sharply.

"Didn't it MEAN anything to you… or was it just… another roll in the hay?"

"You are now a royal concubine as well as my servant," Vegeta harrumphed. "Be glad that you've found another means to amuse me. That is ALL I'll say on this manner. You're still going to help me find a mate, understood…"

"Clearly," she sighed deeply. "So… you will want this again…"

"What do you think you fool. Now enough of this. I've got a busy schedule and we've wasted enough time on amusement…"

"So you did like it," she said.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone…" Vegeta growled, grasping her hip tightly. "You serve ME and none other, got it?"

"I told you I don't do this to anyone else…" she shot back.

"Mmm," Vegeta shook his head as she stomped out of the room. He could tell she was struggling to get used to her change in status. What more could that woman want? Unless he was going to take the step that he dreaded. She should be glad to serve him in such a manner because concubines were treated the best on Vejitasei. Two others had that honor. There was no way he'd consider offering the privilege of being a mate till he knew she or any other possibility had a chance of withstanding the ki necessary to carry a Saiyan to full term. Kakkarot's wench had been strong having been a fighter, but this woman was physically more fragile.

"I've no time to think of this now," he mumbled, grabbing his armor. Snorting he dressed and waited for the woman to exit. In the meantime he crossed over to a small panel with buttons and a hatch. Punching buttons he sent his order to the food preparation unit some hundreds of yards away. Within a minute the hatch slid open to reveal the first of multiple entrees. Freshly prepared real food just the way he liked it. Soon he would take the woman and go to retrieve what was rightfully his. Unless he found the race banks here, he would have another frustrating chase on the quest.

* * *


	21. Vegeta's dressing down

**Chapter 21**

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer as stated in the last chapter. I don't get rich on this and I don't own DBZ or its cannon characters. The other fan characters mentioned are my own creation, and mean no harm to the show!_

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, and there was no sign of the woman. Vegeta had just finished his breakfast, when he glanced at the time. He wondered why the water had stopped running. Something felt empty and strange in the pit of his stomach. Emotions not his were slowly leaking, and Vegeta shook his head to think of why he was feeling this emptiness twisting his stomach.

"Woman?" he called out. There was no answer. He heard a thump, and leapt up to see what it was.

"Are you in there? We've got to go!" Vegeta called louder. A soft sniffling noise reached his sensitive ears. Frustrated, he marched over to the bathroom door to knock loudly on it. When there was no answer Vegeta pressed his ear to the flat surface. At first he thought the woman was just being her usual annoying self after his 'command', but something nagged in his brain. By now she would have screamed back with some witty repartee.

"Are you all right, what's taking you so long?" Vegeta shouted, rapping again.

"Just leave me alone," Bulma whimpered. Because it was such a feeble reply, he wondered if he'd been meant to hear it or not.

Vegeta slid open the door, and was immediately hit full in the face with steam. Curled up on the floor tile lay Bulma, sobbing her eyes out as she wrapped herself in a towel. She hadn't even dried her hair yet, to his alarm. Although his first inclination was to berate her, something caught in his throat. She looked so pathetic and forlorn there that he wondered if he'd done her a great disservice having sex with her.

"Woman… what's going on," he mumbled, moving over to crouch by her. "Are you sick… why didn't you…"

"What do you fucking care," she sniffled, pushing his gloved hand away. "Just as long as you got your satisfaction from me… and I do what you say…"

"Satisfaction?" he asked. "What is this all about?"

"You wouldn't understand, because you don't need feelings. So just don't ask me… I'll be ready in a minute…"

"You're lying, woman," Vegeta said quietly.

"What does it matter?" she sobbed, hugging herself tightly.

"Bulma… what's going on?" he asked, although he could almost guess the answer. Why should he worry about how she felt? IT wasn't as if he'd done something awful. Images of their encounter flashed together in his brain, and he suddenly scratched his head. She'd been so skittish about the whole issue of rape. Yet he'd had sex with her in a most pleasing fashion. This was not at all how he expected the woman to react, considering her spirit and fire. By now the bottles would be flying or she'd be screaming at him to get away.

"Just go away Vegeta… I'll be ready in a minute," she sniffled. "Don't… please don't…"

"Don't what, woman?" Vegeta asked, perplexed beyond words. "Is that not what you wished? To show me how humans perform so you could learn Saiyan habits?"

"I feel used," she whispered. "But that's what you wanted all along, just something as a means to an end… you got what you wanted, you son of a bitch…"

"That was NOT my intention…" Vegeta spluttered. "You offered of your own free will, remember?

"You wouldn't understand Vegeta, you're used to getting whatever you want… so why should you care if I have feelings or not?"

Vegeta snorted in frustration. Just why he was bothering to squat here and listen to her drivel was beyond him, but he was genuinely puzzled. Human emotions meant little, but because the woman was of great interest, he found himself angry that he'd possibly missed some clue to what her intent was. "Does it have anything to do with thinking that I was going to rape you? I don't understand WHY you recoiled from me one moment, and then consented to mating the next. If you did not wish…"

"I thought you could tell if I was lying or telling the truth," Bulma said. "I felt that if I didn't give you what you wanted… you'd abandon me. And you proved me right by saying that I was your 'royal concubine' and servant. What am I supposed to think…"

"Someone had ill used you in the past for sex, did they not?"

"What difference would it make to someone who wanted love slaves? Who has his pick of any woman just to pass on his…" she shouted.

"I don't the hell know why, woman," Vegeta confessed, sitting cross-legged next to her on the floor. He touched her shoulders and she flinched. Untill he pulled her head and shoulders over his knee. Bulma sobbed into his lap, and Vegeta blinked in confusion because this was beyond his comprehension. The entire logic escaped him. Time was running and he had a mission, yet he hated this sudden enigma and wanted an answer.

"You have what you wanted," she murmured.

"This was not what I wanted," Vegeta swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Not to see you reduced to this pathetic state on the floor. My instincts tell me that you did not properly enjoy what we shared… not to the fullest extent that I believed you did… there's something you're hiding from me, and I want to know what it is… because it's driving me insane."

"There's always something that's not good enough. I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to… every time I get close to someone in this way they're a major asshole. I should know better than to even think that you could…"

"Who violated you, and threw you away, woman? Are you afraid I'm going to throw you away because you're not worthy of…" Vegeta asked, lowering his head. Of course, it made sense now. Although he'd taken his pleasure, in his deepest instincts he'd sensed the woman was holding back from letting herself fully embrace the pleasure he'd given her. To be a concubine to the Prince was a great honor, for they were well treated, and well pleasured in return for what they freely consented to give.

"Isn't that how you are, Vegeta?" she whispered. "Frieza used you to get what he wanted. All you know about is ruling and subjugating. So I gave you what you wanted… and now that you've got it, you'll want nothing more…"

"Who put such damn fool notions into your head?" Vegeta asked. "A royal concubine is not a whore, woman. To serve the Prince and royal family is a gift of honor. I'm not going to throw you away like some cheap piece of trash… I'm not good at saying such soft and weak things… but I know that I hate seeing you place yourself so low… when you should not be…"

"What?" Bulma stammered. "I don't understand…"

"I mated you because I wanted to find out why you're always trying to touch me in the manner that suggests you desire sex. Just when I thought that you wished to have such a relationship with me, I see you abasing yourself. Don't you see you silly female that there is no other that I desire now? No other I could remotely stand nor wish to remain in my presence such as you are now?"

"But you said that I'm yours… that I can't be with anyone else, and then you treat me like I'm some property you can trade or sell! I'm not a fucking slave, and I'm not a fucking servant! I came on this goddamn trip cause I wanted to help you, to be with you, you bakayarou!" Bulma screamed. Angrily she shoved away and sent her fist cracking into his jaw.

Rubbing his face Vegeta blinked, seeing her eyes flash with the fire he was afraid he'd extinguished. "Nobody should violate you and throw you away, Bulma. You are worth far more than that. I would not have even considered allowing myself to do this if I had known you'd not understand," Vegeta grunted. Bulma held her fist, shaking in rage and pain.

"You don't use my name Vegeta… except now? What am I supposed to think? You've never had someone make you feel used did you?"

"Frieza did," Vegeta said angrily. "You can't dare say I have no comprehension, Bulma. And now I see that you too think yourself a victim. That if you didn't give in and mate with me I'd somehow hurt or kill or torture you. Nothing could be further from the truth…"

"What makes me different?"

"Because… I… well… I can't believe I'm SAYING this… you're the only being I've ever liked…" Vegeta spat out, turning his head to the side in extreme distaste for saying words he had not used his entire life. "And you are not to be discarded and ridiculed as a victim, but as someone I have become…accustomed to… the only alternative that I could offer was concubine… because I don't know if you're strong enough to…"

"Strong enough to WHAT Vegeta?" she asked.

"Strong enough… you're not a fighter like Kakkarot's loud mouthed mate is. I have no fucking clue how children are gestated on your world, but I'm a Saiyan… and I could destroy you if I… aggh," he cursed, pushing his way to his feet and storming out of the room.

"If you what?" she demanded, rushing after him. "If you… lowered yourself to even CONSIDER me on your fucking level? Damn I hate you!"

* * *

Vegeta felt her arms grasp his, and he stood rigid as her fingers tightened. Unable to look her in the face he breathed deeply, reeling with the frustration of fighting to find words to express a whole tangle of uncomfortable emotions he did not think himself capable of sensing. He was drowning in them because they were partly his, and partly hers. "I don't want you dead woman. I have enough blood on my hands. If I even TRIED… you're so fragile… even if you have the requisite soul…"

"Vegeta, I didn't have to come. You didn't HAVE to sleep with me. I just want you to know that I won't be treated like shit!"

"Good, because I refuse to accept you would. You misunderstand what I offered you. The chance to see… on my world the females were all herded as concubines because they were a precious resource. Only when a female can bear my offspring can I offer her… and if you were destroyed…"

"Look at me, will you?" she demanded. "You stupid spoiled brat son of a monkey! Turn around and look me in the face and spit it out already! I care about you, you stupid baka! That's what! And I almost think that I… but you wouldn't understand… you can't possibly can you?"

Vegeta turned to face her, with an expression between anger, frustration and shock. "That's the problem, woman. I cannot… If I truly tried to mate you, to produce an heir woman, it might destroy you… I know that Kakkarot sired that brat Gohan… and his wife is alive and well unfortunately… but you were never trained to fight as she did… if you died with me trying to…"

"Wait a minute, you'd actually…" she gasped. "Then you do… want me as much as I do… you care about me… but you're just too fucking proud and stubborn to admit it! Because you're the Prince and I'm just a stupid weak earth girl who you like to fuck but never would…"

"Yes," Vegeta said sheepishly. "I'm not a sentimental baka that showers a female with fucking hearts and flowers. I don't like feelings and things I can't comprehend. But you… I… like… and I don't wish to be rid of you at any time. Because I require you… not as a servant but as… like you were going to be with that baka ex of yours… without the mushy…"

"Then you did want to be with me because you wanted to mate me?" she asked. "But your Saiyan customs have this weird thing that you just made me… right?"

Vegeta grunted in the affirmative, and stared at her. "I don't want your hatred woman." He finally said.

"Good, because I couldn't ever hate you, you bastard," she sniffled. "Not when you make me feel things nobody else ever have or will. I want to BE with you… not as your slave or servant but as your equal."

"Then perhaps you should tell me how that is done," Vegeta said. "Because if you are the one I choose… perhaps the term 'going steady' is much more appropriate than servant or concubine?"

"Do you really mean that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, sliding her arms around his waist.

"I refuse to be called your 'boy friend' because I am not a boy," Vegeta snarled in distate. "I suppose I must do with 'significant other' or… the other thing you call someone you're involved with in this fashion…"

"Because if you don't I'm going to be SERIOUSLY pissed," Bulma panted, sliding her hands down his back. Vegeta's hands slid over her hips to pull her close to his body.

"I give you my word, as a Prince, and as… your partner in this endeavor," Vegeta said, with a slow incline of his head. "But this stays between us, woman. There are still some things you cannot change…"

He slid his hands clumsily up to her cheeks. Bulma leaned up to kiss him as he angled his head to one side. This time he did not flinch or pull away, and she deepened it. Drawing back she gave him a watery-eyed smile. "See, you're improving already…"

"Hmh…" he flushed, and then leaned over to nip her ear lightly. One gloved hand slid down to encircle her waist, as his tail slowly unwrapped itself and moved from side to side, then curled around her calf. His other hand picked through her long blue hair with slow grooming motions that she found all too strange and yet knew the impications of.

* * *

"So, by partner you don't mean servant?" she asked, pressing her lips to his neck.

"I suppose not, woman…" he snorted. "Damn you enjoy having the last word don't you?"

"Better get USED to it, bud… cause you were the one giving me crap about not abasing myself… remember?"

"And you shouldn't, woman," he said firmly, black eyes gleaming right into hers. "Not while I'm around to remind you… but there are SOME things that you cannot change…"

"Like your stuck up attitude?"

"Hn," he nodded.

She chuckled, "Okay, then let's find this thing already!"

"We've only got an hour to get there before the auction starts," he said. "I suggest you make do with the garments I've secured…"

"Ooh you got me clothes?" she squealed, and rushed over to see what was in the closet. Holding out several possible ensembles she saw they ranged from gowns to pragmatic pantsuits and even replicas of blue jeans and coveralls.

"How fast can you fly?" she asked, quickly dressing in front of him. He blushed profusely and averted his gaze. Turning around he faced the wall. She selected a light turquoise bodysuit, shimmying into it. Overtop she slid a gauzy sheath dress, and then comfortable boots and her ever present tool kit. Vegeta threw her something, and she quickly caught it to see that it was Radditz' old scouter.

"You'll be needing this, because I won't have you ordering in a restaurant where you cannot comprehend the menu," Vegeta smirked. "And the answer to your first question is, do you really wish to know?"

"Absolutely, you royal pain in my ass," she shot back. "Now lets' go!"

Vegeta turned and saw that she was appropriately attired. Striding over to her he grasped her up in his arms. Bulma gasped when the large flat window overlooking the city slid open, and wind whipped her long blue hair. "How tightly can you hold on?" he asked, leaping out with her clinging to him.

"YAIIIE! Let's go!"

Vegeta's bluish white ki enveloped them, and she shot forwards rapidly. Speed gradually increased, as he extended the range of his envelope to enclose them both. She couldn't feel the wind whipping against her, but she could hear sounds blurring with the landscape underneath them into streaks of light and dark.

"Oh, and next time you give me that crap about being a servant or a slave…"

"Your punch is more than adequate, but your fighting needs much work," Vegeta answered. "I suppose I shall see that you're appropriately trained so you won't break your wrist next time… you may well yet be able to kick Kakkarot's mate's ass next time she pisses me off when I'm done with you…"

Bulma's mouth dropped open, and she realized the implications. If she were trained enough to fight, and perhaps grow in physical strength… But first things first. Vegeta had exuded a vast amount of ki into her body, and she tingled all over with what seemed to pass over her now.

* * *


	22. Relics, Vegeta's fans, and a tour

_**Chapter 22**_

_Beta reading done by Bulma the Babe in this part._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. I only own the non cannon fancharacters that are not DBZ's creation, and mean no harm to the series. I don't get Paid for this!_

* * *

They had checked into the large hotel days before, Vegeta had told her. Now they were finished recovering from their three-day or more trips in suspension. Wind whipped against Vegeta's considerable ki envelope as they rocketed through the Archalisei skies. All around them rose spires, cylinders and pyramidal structures gleaming in the hot blue light of the large blue giant star. A smaller red dwarf cast a lesser degree of radiation as it shuffled across the sky after its partner did. With his arm around Bulma's hips, Vegeta smirked at her childlike exhilaration. Bulma was a speed freak, and he knew it wasn't from the drug by that name. 

"How fast are we flying, Vegeta-chan?"

"Enough to rattle their windows, woman," he snickered. "Shake these old idiots out of their complacency. Archalisei is the local center for research and culture study. Namely the cultures that Freiza had purged. Someone convinced him of the value of learning what technology the races possessed… or else he'd not have learned anything much of use…"

"Who was that 'someone'?" asked Bulma.

"One of my forbears," Vegeta replied. "Which is ironic considering the reason we're here…"

"You said that Tangelo knew the treasure was here…" Bulma whispered. Within the ki envelope no air blasted them with the intensity to drown out their voices.

"Yes. He and the other Idsarijins loyal to me were…"

"What do you mean 'loyal to you?'" Bulma demanded.

"Idsarsei was one of the only worlds that put up a resistance to being purged. Few races caught my respect. They have the same ability to change into large species given the right incentive…"

"You mean they turn into huge hairy monsters during a full moon like Saiyans?" asked Bulma.

"Yes… but not during a full moon, but when they are exposed to the right intensity of temperatures. Intense heat, such as that generated by my ki blasts triggers the change. Imagine my surprise when my squad first encountered them. Rather than destroy their world, we made it a pleasure resort. They have the idea of allowing their females to be used as pleasure slaves and servants. That is the choice of some unmated females. There is an entire caste of priestesses and priests that are devoted to sexual gratification of their chief deity Felonious…" Vegeta explained.

"So you did spare one race?" she asked.

"They were the first, and only worthy of the respect of the Prince of Saiyans… and Freiza luckily agreed with my 'mistake'. Dozens of Idsarjin males became warriors under the Saiyan command, while their females were willingly given as bed slaves. It was that or die. Given the chance to fight for life or fuck for their lives, the females chose the latter while the males choose the former…"

"Ugh," Bulma whispered.

"It may seem barbaric to you, woman, but they actually enjoyed pitting themselves against Saiyans. Their first urge is to savagely fight, while sex is their second urge. They delight in sating their appetites in whatever way. It's not uncommon for them to even eat other sentient beings… something that caused revulsion to Freiza's men. However they do not consume races that remotely resemble their own…"

"Eww! Cannibalism?"

"They believe the blood of their foes makes them stronger. I entered into a Saiyan blood bond with their chief elders. In return for sparing them and integrating them into Freiza's empire, they pledged their loyalty to Vejitasei. Any favor I should ask, they will not question my motives…" Vegeta whispered.

"Why only them?" she asked suspiciously.

"Out of all the worlds I purged, they alone caused me to rethink my motives. WE destroyed many of their cities, but they fought and killed many of my elite. They could channel ki in the same way my race could. I was pissed of course till I figured out why… but that's a story for another time. We'll be meeting some of Tangelo's relatives…"

"Ah…okay…" she said. "Will they be red striped like your buddy on the last place we were?"

"Only warriors have the red markings, or females of the royal family," said Vegeta. "Commoners are not so adorned. "While in battle, green and red stripes are put up and down the arm. In the manner of the creature into which they transform…"

"This would get me into several hot nightclubs…" she chuckled.

"I need you to add one more detail to your outfit, woman," he said, cutting down on some speed.

They drifted gently to land on one of the platforms of a tall spire. Air cars and flying belts bore citizens to and fro. Every five minutes someone was either landing or taking off. Vegeta led her by the hand into one of the large glassed entrances.

"A shopping mall!" Bulma gasped with delight.

"I purchased your garments here, yesterday while you were sleeping on your lazy ass," Vegeta grinned. "Now, I can't have nosy losers thinking you're a Chikyuujin…"

"Why not?" Bulma asked. "Unless it's part of your disguise?"

"Stupid question… go paint some of this pigment on your body in the manner of what you saw Tangelo do. It's the mark of Idsarjin 7 royalty… since your fool friend Baldie was mistaken for one, it is well that you will be also…"

"But what about you? Don't the remember you?" Bulma asked, taking the bundle he pushed into her arms. "What's this… if you'd wanted me to wear THIS before you should have asked!"

"Some remember me here, woman…" he said. "But enough… I want to keep any spies guessing… and fortunately for you, blue hair is common amongst Idsarjin females."

"All right, I'm going, you big meanie… but you promised no more slave stuff…"

"Which you remind me every five fucking minutes, you little pain in my royal ass," Vegeta said, spanking her. She squealed and rushed into the equivalent of a restroom while the Prince waited.

Bulma grumbled good naturedly as she shed her first outfit for the one Vegeta had handed her. Tall navy blue boots with high heel came to just above her knees matched a patterned corset, which laced up the front. Chains attached the tops of the boots to the front of the tight pants, which had fastenings that could easily open or close. Much in the fashion of short shorts. Her midriff and navel were exposed, while her breasts were precariously nestled in the laced bodice. Overtop that was a cloak that fastened under one arm, and covered the left shoulder, leaving the right one bare. Her entire back was concealed with the ankle length cloak she could pull around her at will. While it smacked of BDSM, there was enough flesh to promote modesty without looking slutty.

Next came the lateral stripes over her bare arms and the parts of her thighs showing. Red and green paint covered her bare skin in a tiger stripe pattern that continued over her cheeks. Nobody would recognize her as being human in the least.

* * *

An hour later they had landed just outside the main landing complex of a vast series of spires stretching overhead like a Greek temple. Various alien races milled about, dressed in anything from Bok Choi armor to the garments she'd seen Goku wear on Yardrat. As before they all represented species that had served under Frieza. Vegeta pulled on a long blue cloak that covered his armored body. It was the one he'd used to wrap around Bulma in his space pod on the long trip. Most of the inhabitants wore different versions of the 'scouters' to keep in constant communication. At least according to Vegeta. 

"The ones, who are the military you obviously have decided," he mumbled, pulling her to walk alongside him. "Now stop being so damn nervous. You're making ME fidget…"

"Excuse the hell me but WHY isn't this damn thing working?" she hissed. A very irritated Bulma punched the buttons on the side of the scouter she wore. Cursing with annoyance she tore it off her face.

Next to her, Vegeta blinked in confusion. "Now what are you bitching about? IT should be set for your Japanese tongue!"

"If these are so all fired great, why aren't YOU wearing one, your Royal…"

"Shh, keep your damn VOICE down," Vegeta hissed, grabbing her arm and jerking her out of the way of several nearby people. Her voice did carry the Saiyan noticed to his horror, and he threw his arm around her to pull her out of the way when someone glanced in his or her direction. At the speed of light she was someplace else because time had suddenly slowed to a dull crawl.

"Whoolf, Vegeta don't do that!" she hissed when he let go of her mouth.

"Kindly SHUT up if you're ever TEMPTED to use my title…" he whispered. "Here I'm simply on a first name basis…. I don't want some nosy interfering losers catching wind of my…"

"Do you or do you not want to be recognized?"

"I heard someone say that name," someone whispered in a hush. "They said Royal Highness…"

"Come on, we've got to get that damn scouter working," Vegeta urged as he grabbed Bulma's arm. Cursing she let him nudge her into the front doors of the museum. They stood in a line for tickets, while Vegeta glanced anxiously back and forth to see if anyone had recognized him.

"I can't believe this damn thing… I should have known it had a warranty… but I thought I fixed it…" Bulma griped. Flipping out a small item she produced a tiny screwdriver from its tip. She pried the side off the scouter as she had hundreds of times before while Vegeta sheepishly reached for the one he had. Although he HATED to admit it, she was right about him standing out if he didn't wear one.

His fear was that some dolt would catch onto who he really was. Not that he minded most of the inhabitants here knowing, but Bok Choi's men might be lurking about. Some of the Archalisites were loyal to Kumquat, and they had long since heard rumors that Vegeta had survived Namek. Others had kept this a closely guarded secret. Mostly they minded their own business, but he could never be sure. His style of armor was different due to the fact Bulma had engineered it, so he was hardly wearing the familiar armor that Frieza's men had seen him in. But that damn scouter might or might not serve as a reminder.

Growling he slid the blasted thing over his face, and fiddled with some of the buttons. Then he opened the back and pulled something out to toss to Bulma. He didn't need the UVT circuit as much because he had already committed most of the languages to memory including Common Chilla speech, which was what Bok Choi's and the others in Frieza's empire still spoke. "Here, try this…" he said.

"What? Damn… the chip here's burned out…" she grumbled, pulling out a small component. "But that's only an auxiliary here… I could swear that it's unnecessary…"

"Check the UVT circuit THERE," Vegeta finally snorted in disgust. For someone who was a genius, she was overlooking an obvious flaw in the old model 20d scouters that Radditz wore.

"Oh yeah… how could I be so blonde?" she groaned. "Yes it's fried, where am I going to get another…"

"Try this," Vegeta said, taking the scouter from her and fiddling with it. She saw him snap the replacement part into place. Bulma squealed when he took her screwdriver and made a few more adjustments with relative ease. OF course he'd know how to fix a scouter, yet she'd not seen him handle tools with the same competence as she.

"Hey, since WHEN are you good at fixing ANYTHING?" Bulma asked him accusingly.

"It should function adequately now, for an older model," he said. "Although these are considered outdated, they're far more sturdy because they're Saiyan manufacture than those cheap pieces of Friezoid junk on Namek…"

He slid it over her ear while pinching controls on the earpiece. Bulma shivered as she saw the language displayed in Japanese Hiragana and Kanji. "Wait, you also fixed the sensor setting for… but that hadn't been working when I reset it to translate…"

"You knocked out the Battle power sensor, woman, of COURSE you couldn't use it to…"

"Everything looks all crazy… how do I turn off the… oh yeah… that's the switch…" she chuckled, using her eye movements to direct menus. IT all seemed so damn easy, and she shivered at how strangely sinister he looked wearing the one he'd put on. The babble around her turned into a chorus of voices she could comprehend.

"Happy now?" he asked. "Now let's quit waiting around and get into the auction site!"

"Very happy… but pissed. You never TOLD me you could…"

"You never asked, woman," he teased, giving her bottom a squeeze while she flounced off after him.

"You bakka son of a monkey," she complained, catching up with him. Although Vegeta's smirk pissed her off, she admitted she loved how cute he looked with that expression. There was no trace of malice present, only amusement.

He stopped her all of a sudden, with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, stand over here a minute…"

Bulma saw her display flicker, switching back to Battle Power detection mode. Numbers and auras flitted around people and beings of various intensities. Easily she could tell who was a threat and who was not, but Vegeta pressed yet another switch that stunned her.

"Just what the hell is going on…"

"Shh," he whispered, and then pushed her against the wall. Wrapping his arms around her he aligned his lips to give her a kiss. At the touch of his mouth a bolt of electricity shot through Bulma. Moaning she wreathed her arms around his neck. Vegeta's arms tightened around her while his body leaned her more heavily against the wall. Partly concealed by the pillar, Bulma glimpsed around his mass of spiky hair to see several large readings.

"20,000 and 100,000," she gasped. Vegeta had drawn attention to some rather high ki's. They wore armor similar to the local Bok Choi guards. Instead of white, they were a dark rust red, but had the Elite features.

"You see them now?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. "Keep close to me… although I loathe public displays I cannot risk them recognizing me…"

"Gee thanks for making me feel wanted…" Bulma pouted.

"It's a more pleasurable way of hiding, ne?" he rumbled, nipping at her ear and cheeks while she kissed his throat.

"Oh definitely, Geta-chan," she purred back. His tail curled around her waist, securing her as his companion.

Using the cover of an amorous couple, Vegeta whispered close to her ear, "See those red armored guards? They're Bok Choi elite. Unlike Saiyan Elite, who have white armor in the same style, Bok Choi's race wears red. Doubtless you noticed when seeing my underlings Radditz and Napa they wore black to denote third class. Brown is regular royal guard, which is common to Bok Choi's, Frieza's and Saiyan. What differs is the colors of the elite. Freiza's elite wore white armor such as I wear now. With luck they'll mistake me for an Idsarjin… and those that know me will stay the hell away…"

"I'm really confused…" Bulma shivered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, female, as I promised…" he whispered, then leaned in.

Bulma sensed he wanted to continue the kiss for the dual purpose of pleasure and concealment. Others were hiding behind pillars doing similar acts while they waited for the large doors to open.

* * *

"Sir, Ma'am would you step this way? Both of you look most interested in our operation," one of the Archalisites said as he strode up to them. He loomed overtop them with his imposing two ton bulk. With two massive stubby limbs he indicated the other beings clustering around him. 

"Fine, let's just get this over with and see what you've dug up, Professor," Vegeta grunted. His black robe overtop the scarlet tunic must denote his academic rank.

"Excuse me, but are all of you… Archalis University graduates?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, Idsarjin, I am Professor Malachite of the Chilla cultural studies Repository," he nodded. Bulma blinked at Vegeta who was smirking. So that's why he'd insisted on smirching streaks of red paint on her cheeks and the bare parts of her forearms. Just like Tangelo's markings, no doubt. She wondered if the garb she wore was similarly of the same culture.

"What she means is, that she's unaccustomed to scholars that collect old pieces of long dead worlds, instead of learning the sexual arts," said Vegeta smugly.

"We can hardly wait to see what your culture studies have unearthed," Tangerine said as he interrupted the Professor's quizzical look at Vegeta. "I'm Professor Tangerine of the Idsarjin Royal repository…"

"Ah pleased to meet you in person!" Professor Malachite nodded, raising a tentacle for Tangerine, then Ascorbic to bump their foreheads under in greeting.

"My colleague Professor Ascorbic, of the sexual cultural archives… and our mates Navel and Mandarin," Tangerine pointed. Ascorbic jerked his head in direct view of Vegeta and Bulma while the Professor was distracted. Nodding, Vegeta smirked and pulled Bulma back a few steps to allow the two Idsarjin females to block the scholar's view.

"We've learned much about various mating techniques on our studies. You'll be MOST interested in the Orchydsei tour…" said the Professor.

"Then let's go," Ascorbic yowled.

The two Idsarjin 7 females giggled and nudged Bulma as they walked by. Both towered head and shoulders over Vegeta. To her shock Bulma realized one of them had hair the exact same blue as hers, while the other had light lavender hair similar to her father's color. They strode arm in arm with two equally tall males with long black streaks in their silver hair. Red stripes and green were painted over their muscular forearms.

While the females wore outfits similar to style as hers, the males like Tangelo were bare chested except for a long strip running down their front to tuck into their loincloths. Tall boots covered their feet, reaching to mid thigh.

"Are we late for the tour?" the blue haired female asked. Before the translator decoded her tongue, Bulma heard a low snarling yowl like a caterwaul. Sharp canines gleamed behind blood red lips. Although her skin was a golden tan, she was clearly far from human. Her ears were slightly pointed, but obscured by her hair for Bulma to get a good look.

She blinked in shock when they strode into position behind the Professor. "Ah, stragglers…Right this way… may I ask your names."

"You may, but it is not your affair. You're here to guide us, are you not?" the female purred, violet eyes flashing brightly.

"You had best do your job, Archalisite," said her male counterpart, staring the pudgy squid being into the eyes, although he towered over the Idsarjin male by two feet easily.

"Yes sir, my apologies. But if we're done with the awkwardness… I'll have to check everyone's passes… the Orchydsei Exhibition requires special tickets… now if you'll step right this way… I'll check you in… so line up…"

The newest group assembled themselves, pulling pieces of notched plastic out of their bags or belts. The four Idsarjins glided over to where Vegeta and Bulma stood. She shivered in fear momentarily, but Vegeta squeezed her fingers reassuringly to her surprise.

"Figures," the lavender haired Idsarjin whispered as she leaned close to Bulma. "You just get here? I love your hair…"

"Uh we just arrived yesterday," Bulma said, adding a slight purr to her voice.

"As if it's your affair, female," Vegeta said.

"Ohhh, my apologies, your Glory," she whispered, her eyes widening in shock. "I did not recognize you at first, but you've changed much…"

"Restrain yourself Mandarin, he clearly has a female already," said the blue haired one. Both females let go of their mates' arms and clasped Vegeta's gloved hands. They bumped their cheeks along them while both males blocked the Professor's view of the greeting.

"What the…" Bulma asked.

"You sure showed him," the female grinned as she leaned over Bulma and winked. "Quite a specimen you have…"

"Um yeah…" Bulma said. "You've no idea…"

"You look familiar," said the taller of the two males. "Do you know someone named Tangelo?"

"Indeed…"

"You're the Prince of Saiyans, are you not?" he whispered back, urging Vegeta and his three companions to keep up with the group. The Professor motioned for them to enter a large gallery. Glass cases and forcefield walls partitioned the hulking bits of masonry and statues contained. Bulma glanced at the signs erected, relieved that her scouter could translate.

"And you are?" Vegeta snorted.

"Tangerine, and my mate Mandarin. The other male is my brother Ascorbic, and his lifemate Navel. We're all here for the same reason. Just to keep an eye on you and make sure you're successful. They're onto you here… so watch out…" Tangerine said.

"I shall not require a babysitter, but I am most honored by your devotion," Vegeta nodded.

"You're from Idsarsei also, aren't you?" Bulma almost said, before Vegeta pressed a finger to her lips.

Both females giggled and stroked their fingers through Bulma's hair. "You must have missed the latest fashion… monochrome is so yesterday… I know a good silver vendor who could streak your lovely mane…" tittered Mandarin.

"Enough, pet," said Tangerine, pinching her backside.

Vegeta emitted a loud hiss, wrapping his tail around Bulma waist. Tangerine backed away, inclining his head and averting his eyes. "Brother, mind your manners!" Ascorbic growled.

"I had thought that perhaps…" said Tangerine.

"His glory of the Saiyans does NOT share his females, at least not this one," Vegeta hissed. "Now remember your place or else…"

"Accept our apologies," Mandarin said. Still both males and the other female kept their eyes averted from Vegeta.

Like the males, the females wore tall thigh high boots, with red tiger stripes painted across their exposed thighs. A tight bodice laced over round breasts on either female, while long blue hair curled over their sloping shoulders. Violet eyes enhanced with blue specks gleamed in shapely faces with pouting lips. Bulma realized how similar to humans they seemed. Yet the thick body hair on the males and females hidden by the paint seemed far more feral. Their pronounced canines glistened inhumanly when they grinned, almost exactly like Vegeta's did.

"This display's been here for the past 20 revs," Ascorbic said as he leaned over on Vegeta's other side. Bulma squeezed Vegeta's hand tighter when she felt Mandarin squeeze her butt with slender fingers.

"Sorry… my mate wanted to know if you were interested in…" Navel apologized. "The last time his glory's cohorts graced us with his presence, we all shared a large…"

"Orgy?" Bulma asked. She had figured Idsarjins were sexually liberal. At least to outsiders and those considered royalty. Nevertheless she felt a streak of jealousy the way in which both females were accidentally brushing up to Vegeta. He mumbled something as he swatted one on the backside with the same intensity as he had done all those times to Bulma.

"I'm not interested, you silly females…" Vegeta hissed at them. "This is NOT the time or place… although other under circumstances…"

"If you should change your mind, we know how well you're acquainted with our laws," said Navel, giving Bulma a suggestive wink. "And I'm sure YOU well know…"

"Um er… of course…" Bulma said, moving over and pinching Tangerine's backside. He rubbed his shoulder to hers while Vegeta glowered.

"Behave… the Prince doesn't like to SHARE," Mandarin hissed as she glared at the other female. They must be sisters, Bulma guessed. Yet put two more feet on her height and streak her with the red paint and give her fangs and she'd look quite identical. Minus a few other features that were not common to the Brief's family.

"You are welcome to share if you so chose," Navel said to Bulma. "Unless…"

"I'm not supposed to," Bulma blurted out, and Vegeta nodded, grabbing her hand and tugging her after him.

"Business first, pleasure later… I know that your space flight was LONG, but you should all put a lid on it…" Vegeta hissed yet again.

"What was THAT all about?" Bulma whispered.

"A distraction," Vegeta answered, holding her hand more tightly in his.

* * *

"This dumb thing isn't working right," Bulma mumbled as Vegeta handed her a pass. They assembled in one of the multiple tour groups, which formed deep in the heart of the vast central Museum chamber. Their Idsarjin companions blocked any view, seemingly unintentional. Bulma realized it must all be a prearranged plan with the Saiyan Prince, for he hardly seemed surprised. 

"I can sense their kis but I'm also seeing some interference from… oh duh that's YOU…"

"You're too much sometimes Woman… one would think that your brain was totally empty when in reality… how can you act like an idiot one moment and brilliant the next?" he snorted.

"You're an even50,000 or more… but I know that's not your true limit… you're masking it… but why not more?""

"That's the usual level for a Bok Choi, ex Frieza elite. Wearing the armor as I am, I need to look the part…"

"But I'm sensing another 2000 from just around me…" Bulma blinked. "What the hell…"

"Just recalibrate," Vegeta said, reaching up to slide his gloved finger by her neck, and adjusting. The background clutter vanished so she could see past his ki and focus on the others. Suspicion filled her mind, and she wondered what he was trying to conceal. That other ki could only be coming from her! At the most she'd ever recalibrated for herself was a puny 5 or 10.

"Now wait a minute, Geta-chan, what the hell are you hiding?"

"I thank you not to use such an absurd bastardization of my name," he grumbled.

"You keep calling me woman, so why the hell not?" she snorted. "Besides you were the one that didn't want people to recognize you! Make up your mind… and while you're at it, why the hell do I have a battle power of 2000?"

"Ggggh, fine I'll tell you," he snorted. "Doubtless I don't want someone thinking you're as weak as you are, and using you against me… by kidnapping you…"

"Excuse me?"

"How could it escape you that I fed a large amount of my personal energy into you last night? Are you THAT stupid?" he shook his head.

"That's how Saiyans 'cum' isn't it?" Bulma chuckled.

"This is embarrassing," he fumed. "But that doesn't just go away. Saiyans share their personal ki when they're mating… and since you don't have much to spare, naturally I was generous enough to lend you some of mine…"

"So that means WHAT exactly?"

"I've marked you with my personal ki, you bakka female, that's what," Vegeta slapped his forehead. "I don't get how every other statement out of your mouth is so idiotic!"

"Oh… that's why… ohh Geta-chan that's so sweet of you!" she squealed to his horror. Mortified he felt her leap into his arms and kiss him hard. While it was his idea to play an amorous couple to explain why they were hiding from view, this was far more than he wanted to show outside a bedchamber.

"Woman, are you mad?" Vegeta gasped eyes wide with shock. What made things even more awkward was his body's response to hers. Not to mention that his natural senses detected some disturbingly familiar kis approaching. Sighing with resignation, Vegeta let his woman deepen her passionate kiss. They had to maneuver to keep the scouters out of the way, so Vegeta pulled hers off and clipped it to her belt while he shifted his grip. Bulma's legs turned to jelly, and he boosted her up so his hands supported her around her bottom.

He hoped that those spies would leave soon or he might throw her down and take her there. Bulma surfaced for air, and lay her head on his shoulder gasping for breath while Vegeta struggled to control his body again. He set her down on her feet while he gripped and centered his hormones. "Are they gone?" Bulma asked.

"Yes… and not a moment too soon," he panted. "Follow me… this way… they'll not bother us or tag us because of my retinue…"

"I thought this was an auction house," Bulma said, while he clasped her hand. Occasionally Mandarin would nudge her mate and nod while he whispered something back. They behaved themselves much more appropriately in the presence of the multiple groups peeling off from the pool of patrons under the main dome.

"It's part of both. Some of the artifacts brought here are displayed for citizens of the empire… while others are sold to the highest bidder to generate revenue. Others are donated. The same practice happens on your world when one empire conquers another, does it not?" Vegeta sniffed.

"Yes but not for a long time…" Bulma protested. Annoyed, she gave his hand a painfully tight squeeze.

"That's going to hurt me far less than it is you," he chuckled. "Remember my bones are 10 times as dense as…"

"Including your skull, Geta-chan," she retorted.

"Whatever, now let's join this tour group… and see what they've recovered from Vejitasei…" he grunted.

"Step right this way to tour the latest acquisitions from the Orchydsei system… we've got quite a few artifacts and this is the jewel of them now… for a limited time…" said a tour guide to their right. He raised a tentacle with a rolled umbrella of all things to motion a group over. He wore a purple tunic with the Archalisite logo of two interfolded scrolls across the back and sides.

"That's an Archalisite," Vegeta indicated.

"Gee, I hardly knew that unless you told me… he looks just like that kook my dad knows from college… the one who was the history professor…" Bulma giggled. The octopoid face rested atop a scaly body, which remotely resembled an elephant in bulk. Each tentacle curled around his neck, carrying brochures and various other relics when not folded. Other similar beings shuffled about with tour groups, while others moved back and forth from the various hallways pushing antigrav cargo containers.

"Museum wares being carried off to auction," Vegeta nodded lips near Bulma's ear.

"I'm not going to ask you how you know… but you're going to tell me anyway, right?" Bulma said.

"Saiyans donated much of their plundered resources to Frieza. He would send them here to places like Archalisei to be studied for possible uses. Some of the brightest Saiyan scholars were educated here for centuries… but when Frieza took control… we were channeled into other more practical uses…" he said with distaste.

"Ugh," Bulma shivered. Vegeta wiped the expression off his face, replacing it with his customary scowl.

"AHEM!" the Professor coughed. "If you'll contain your exuberance, you're looking at our prize collection, from which we'll be selling a variety of choice items…"

"Come on, move it!" An impatient family snarled shoving Tangerine and his mate from behind.

"Just calm down, will you?" Mandarin hissed back.

"Relax… no fighting amongst the museum patrons! Or I'll ask you to leave!" the Professor trumpeted. "Now. We're seeing pieces of the main metropolis gathered just after the great calamity that destroyed this grand civilization…"

* * *

Midway through the tour, Bulma noticed as they walked along that Vegeta was extremely silent. Tangerine, Mandarin and the other two Idsarjins shook their heads, exchanging whispers. Other guests gaped at the massive stone pillars and jagged hunks of steel laced with ceramics. Some resembled support columns while others were stone sculptures of huge savage toothed apes. Other more diminutive figures were carved into friezes and painted along smoldered walls. With horror Bulma realized they were pieces of old buildings that had drifted in space for a long time. 

Some of the pieces of building had been reassembled into tall towering arches. They walked under a high portal supported by two gorilla beings by their hands. Long tails curled around their bodies, while their massive muzzles were open to reveal sharp teeth. Bulma shivered in realization that they were identical to Goku when he was in his Oorzu form.

"Two civilizations existed on this long dead world. But the stronger race conquered the weaker yet more technically advanced one… and led rise to the comforts we enjoy today under the Empire," said the Professor.

"Yes we all know about the Tuffles, but what became of them?" asked irritating young being that resembled a cross between a dog and an alligator.

"They were conquered naturally by the more savage and powerful race that dwelled in the wastelands. The Saiyan race…" said the Professor.

"Vejitasei?" Bulma choked when she saw the banner. "But…"

"Exactly," Vegeta snorted, forming a fist with his free hand. "My world…"

"Kame…" she shivered. "But…"

"Be quiet," Vegeta told her flatly. She shuddered as their tour continued past other large reconstructed dwellings. For yards the assembled buildings and statuary wound. Other reconstructed items included more statues of the Oorzu form atop what appeared to be altars on which sacrifices could be placed. Thick angular and geometric script that resembled the symbols she first saw on Radditz's scouter were scrawled all over some of the artworks and walls.

Saiyan architecture was massive, stark and functional. Lines and sharp angles jutted out in the general design, composed of blue hued metal. When they came to another part of the display, Vegeta had folded his arms across his chest and started to smile with amusement. Various bits of armor shattered, along with weaponry and what appeared to be older versions of spacecraft were housed here.

"From nearly 1000 years ago," Vegeta whispered.

"Why don't they ahem… notice you?"

"The fools forgot what a true Saiyan looks like, that's why," Vegeta whispered. "Outsiders were not permitted on Vejitasei, remember? Few knew our true culture, and from these scraps and useless fragments they're putting together quite an interesting fiction…"

"But you know better," Bulma whispered. Vegeta grimly nodded.

"I shall give you all time to disperse and look for yourselves. These are parts of the Royal City, and the Palace complex itself. If you use your imagination you can almost hear the angry battle cries of the perishing warriors, as they were unwittingly sent to the next dimension in an unfortunate meteoric blast…" the Professor droned on. "

"Give me a break," Mandarin whispered.

"Losers and idiots. They have no fucking clue of what they're talking about. IF I wasn't so disgusted I'd be laughing out loud," Vegeta shook his head.

"What's the plan?"

"Start looking for whatever Tangelo has instructed. And call back to me on frequency 123 when you see it…" Vegeta said. "When is the auction?"

"In another half day… this is just the preliminary. They've far more material than this, don't they?" Tangerine said.

"I saw them loading a lot of other stuff into the rear of the museum, while other pieces were taking onto Bok Choi's ship two days ago," reported Navel.

"Didn't my cousin warn you it wouldn't be pretty?" asked Tangerine.

"I had some freaking clue, but this…" Vegeta snorted. "They've got the translations all wrong the fools…"

"Then we'd better hurry," said Tangerine. Vegeta nodded grimly, and pulled Bulma firmly by the hand in another direction.

* * *

"I'm sorry Vegeta…" Bulma whispered. 

"Why are you apologizing, you fool, it's getting annoying," Vegeta scolded.

"This is part of your home… your world… you must be pissed beyond belief…"

"I'm saving everything for Bok Choi when I destroy him for making a mockery of what remains of mine," Vegeta said quietly. "But this is just the bones of what exists…"

"You exist, Vegeta…" Bulma said. "You carry the name of your planet… I always thought that was weird…"

"The Royal family IS Vejitasei, woman," said the Prince. "Our blood as long as it survives… we need no rock to claim who we are…"

"IS that why you didn't want to…" she asked. Vegeta nodded, glancing away from her. He nudged her towards a series of names scrawled in much the same manner as the List of Kings in an Egyptian temple.

"You have something similar in your history. Ancient Egypt. Where nobody recalled the language because none spoke it aloud. And you had your wall of Kings…" said Vegeta.

"And this is your family tree?" she asked, indicating where he stood. The large tapestry was faded and torn, bordered in royal blue. Dark hues of midnight were worked in, and at each corner was an Oorzu. Figures were depicted, not in their humanoid shape but as their massive transformed selves in profile. Across the breastplate of each was inscribed a name.

"I thought all the Kings had the same name…"

"That was the name that was known to the culture publicly. Each Prince was named Vegeta as I am… for ten or twelve generations. But when he became King, he was given another name in addition…" he said, and pointed to the various lists. "From father to son stretching back, wall scrolls like this one told the lineage…"

"Of course I don't see females…"

"They are listed here… on the sides…" he pointed. Only the Oorzu form designated the male kings and princes. Other smaller names around the feet and curled tail denoted offshoots that Vegeta said were the Barons, Counts, Dukes, and Lords.

"Eventually only Royals gave birth naturally to their children. Then when the sickness struck that caused females to die during birth, we perfected the technique of removing the developing brats and growing them in large invitro tanks three months after induced birth…" Vegeta explained. "It was hypothesized that the longer the baby remained inside its host mother, the more ki it would drain from her body, thus killing her."

"That's nuts!" Bulma shuddered.

"Our scientists determined it was a genetically engineered virus, made by an unknown source. Targeting females specifically. During the last days of my world, the strongest females were gathered as Concubines. Seeing how impractical this was, my great grandfather insisted on creating a Race Bank to preserve the best genes of my people. Prime bits of DNA were imbedded in the Royal line, hoping to create a stronger breed. It worked and the result is what you see before you. Unfortunately the virus adapted and only by sending children offworld to purge did we see a drop in mortality due to birth. We did all we could to preserve our kind, even resorting to in vitro fertilization of our third class after the mating bond… but it was all for naught…"

"Oh Kame…"

"The strong survived… and then Frieza came and took me and a number of young prime Elite for a special force. I was the first choice, along with 20 others. 5 were royal. But only two females were among them. By that time, there were ten males for every Saiyan female… and they were close to being wiped out…"

"I had no idea… but why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because you need to know, if you're to understand who I am, and learn not to question through your prejudiced weakling earth mindsets," said Vegeta quietly, staring at the list of the house of Vejitasei.

"What will you do with the Bank when you get it?" she asked as quietly as she could.

"Use it to find a way to bring my race back. I could clone the best members of my race and create anew… but that takes far more resources and time than I wish to exude. Plus it would draw attention to me… only if I find a suitable world can I even begin to rebuild. And there is also the belief that only the strong should survive, and the precedence and privilege goes to the Prince to be the new progenitor…"

"You could clone a female Saiyan mate then?" she asked.

"I want no genetic copy, but a strong host," Vegeta explained. "There is no substitute for the natural combination of shuffling that would cause a Saiyan to survive. Only by the true mating bond can a suitable heir be strong enough to bear my name…"

"Faced with mating with a Non Saiyan, and cloning one, you pick…"

"Yes, woman," Vegeta said, drawing her to his side. "I'm not fucking a test tube, or a carbon generated brood mare…"

"What about the Idsarjins?"

"They are the possible way to survive, for they may be willing to have Saiyan genes mixed into their biology so that in some way my Saiyan heritage survives. They have the necessary arrogance and savagery that matches my people. But they must all consent to such a thing… for their own culture has its pride…" said Vegeta.

"That's nuts!" she shivered.

"They are willing, but I don't wish anyone to know until I gather the Race Bank and see if it's intact. Then I shall…"

"Vegeta… what's wrong…" she asked as he stopped.

"Woman, we'd better leave," said Vegeta as he curled his arm around her waist and pushed her toward the door. "The history lesson can wait! I sense an old enemy…"


	23. Idsarjins to the rescue

**Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. The non cannon fan characters mentioned such as the Idsarjins andthe planets and civilizations mentioned here,are my creation and mean no harm to the series. I don't get paid for this, so please don't sue me!_

Beta read by Bulma the Babe

* * *

"An old enemy…" Bulma asked, then trailed off as Vegeta's muscular body lifted under her shoulder and half carried her to a remote corner of the exhibit. 

"Quiet," Vegeta whispered in her ear. He depressed the button on the side of his scouter, and said, "Citrus, this is Simian… threat has climbed exponentially. Am under detection threat…"

"Citrus here… your position is in the exhibit…" replied the voice in his ear speaker.

"Am dampening, but suspect they recognize me. I need to get the woman out of here," Vegeta said.

"We'll give a distraction. Vita C will rendezvous out the side entrance," answered his 'citrus' agent over the scouter link.

"I don't want to leave you," Bulma hissed in his ear.

"Don't be STUPID girl, you do as I say if you want to stay alive…"

"I can help you, Geta-chan…" Bulma whispered back. "Don't you trust me?"

"You come the closest, but this is NOT a time to argue…"

"But you've found nothing…"

"Grrrr… Citrus, VitaC… I need a distraction so I can get into the artifacts repository… can you do it?"

"Of course, Simian. We know your ki, and can duplicate it… rendezvous back at Market auxiliary?"

"Affirmative," Vegeta nodded. "In 45 standard dreem… Simian out…"

"I'm not even gonna ask… but I know you haven't found zip, V-Chan," she said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted at yet another Bulma moniker he couldn't stand.

"Fine, woman, you deduced it. You want a fucking prize?" he snorted. "Because you get the honor of showing me how well you can hack into the Archalisite security system…"

"Oho, that sounds fun," Bulma winked. "Finally you're giving me something USEFUL to do… other than… well you know…"

"Just come on, girl before I change my mind and dump your ass back at the hotel," Vegeta snarled. Cursing in Saiyan, he dragged her off by the hand to shelter beside several larger pieces of statuary.

* * *

"Murderer! I saw the MURDERER! I know he's in there!" someone hollered. Vegeta crept quickly, refusing to use any but the bare aspect of his powers to keep his ki masked. 

"Someone's pissy," Bulma whispered.

"Now sir, there is NO reason to act like this in an academic institution…" Professor Malachite's voice echoed.

"I saw the Prince of Death… Frieza's bane! He's HERE and he'll kill you all you fools!" came the scream. "I saw you admit him into the museum! You're helping a demon!"

"Sir, will you SHUT UP?" someone else said.

"He slew my entire race! The blood of Jhuweyll is on his hands and those monsters with him! This whole exhibit glorifies DEATH!" the protester hollered.

"Great Oorzu, what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Unfortunately to get to the back entrance to the repository room he had to go right by the part of the exhibit where his sensitive Saiyan hearing pinpointed the source of the voice.

"Where's Jhuweyll?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know… I think it was one of the first planets that I purged with my squad…" Vegeta blinked. "Right now I'm too fucking involved trying to save your ass as well as mine, so just ignore the psycho…"

"I know you're in there, you devil! I'll fucking hunt you down and destroy you! You can't escape justice…"

"Sir, you will HAVE to leave!" the Professor snapped. A meaty thump and a grunt followed a loud crackling noise.

"Something fell DOWN out there," Bulma shivered.

"Stay here…" Vegeta hissed. Grabbing her he pressed her to the side of the reconstructed Royal chamber. He flattened her body against his, pinning her with the wall as the bottom of the sandwich.

More screams and shouts echoed as the maniac continued to rave, "You can't stop me! You're ALL in Freiza's pay! Even though he died you still carry on his death! I'll kill you all because the blood of my world is on all your hands..."

Bulma whimpered, hearing the sounds of people screaming and masonry falling. Multiple footsteps sounded, and Vegeta's scouter beeped. "Simian, this is Citrus. Some psycho's broken into the exhibit. Bok Choi's security are on his tail, and this madman's killing everyone in sight…"

"Shit… just GREAT… you get your teams out of there! I'll get the woman out myself! I'll signal if I need your cover! I don't want you getting killed by this moron! Good help is hard to find…"

"MY prince we can't…"

"Don't QUESTION ME!" Vegeta hissed. "You focus on getting into the auction hall and you SCOUR it. This fool might be the diversion I need and you need as well! Contact me in a rev!"

"Citrus out! May Felonious and Father Oorzu be watching you," greeted his agent in passing.

"Woman, do exactly as I say if you want to get out of here…" Vegeta ordered, taking her by the hand. She nodded, feeling his arm around her waist. They lifted only six inches off the ground and levitated under the barest minimum of Vegeta's ki to drift towards one of the longer corridors.

Thunder rumbled in an enclosed space. More screams and shouts mingled with what sounded like stray ki blasts. Vegeta lowered Bulma to the ground, and pointed to the keypad to the immediate left of a massive door set in the far wall. "Get this open, and try and be quiet…"

"Okay… but you…"

"I'll mask both your ki and mine," Vegeta said. "If that loser tries anything while you're getting access… you'll know it…"

"Right," Bulma nodded, pulling out her tools. She turned her scouter to electronic detection mode as Vegeta glared towards the source of the sound. His hands formed fists as his teeth gritted. Bulma wiped sweat from her forehead when she opened the panel and began to work out the lock's mechanism.

"Bypass the security…" Vegeta whispered. Through her scouter link she heard him, and grunted her reply. A ki of about 50,000 was headed their way, and it wasn't Idsarjin, Saiyan or Chikuujin… but a race Vegeta thought long extinct. Energy crackled under Bulma's screwdriver and core extractor while she disabled certain key circuits.

"Prince Vegeta, I saw you, and I know you're there! You'll die for what you did…" the voice echoed. A large boom sounded, and Vegeta sensed the ki only 100 yards away around a bend.

"Woman, get your ass in there… I'm going to take this guy out," Vegeta urged.

"But who is he?"

"I won't know till I see him… but I'll say he's a persistent bastard," Vegeta said. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes… I've got it!" Bulma announced. Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt the ki shoot momentarily. The entire hall flared bright red as someone gathered enough ki for a reasonably decent attack. Not one he'd heard of, but the power was nearly equal to one of Radditz's Double Sundaes.

"Fire-flash-justice!" the voice hollered. Vegeta held up both hands to block the surging fireball that slammed into them. Bulma squealed and hid her face.

"Go woman, NOW! I can handle this LOSER myself!" Vegeta said, grabbing Bulma and throwing her into the gaping door. She screamed as it slid shut, separating her from Vegeta.

Masonry collapsed as the fireball slammed into one of the palace walls. Vegeta snickered, "Show yourself! I don't know who you are, but come out and face me, coward!"

"You DARE mock me!" his opponent answered. "You'll see my face before I sent you to HELL!"

Vegeta's curiosity was satisfied when the figure levitated around the corner. Wreathed in flame, the Jhuweylian came into view, his long braids swirling in his heat energy. Momentarily Vegeta blanked on the race, but knew a worthy opponent when he saw one. "So… you're the one who's causing all the fuss… and in a public place? Can't you be more imaginative…"

"Shut up, murderer! Shut up and DIE!" he howled, thrusting his hands before him. A column of fire hissed out from his fists and slammed into Vegeta's ki shield.

"You're pathetic. A third class Saiyan could block THAT feeble attack…" Vegeta taunted. "Why not try one of MY blasts for size?"

Raising his hand, Vegeta generated a destructo disc, something he'd learned from Krillen. It sizzled and was easily avoided as the Jhuweylian zipped out of view. Vegeta snickered, also vanishing from view. A good fight always was welcome to hone his skills. He'd find out who this clown was, and deal with him so he could join the woman inside.

He zipped behind the assassin, and slammed his hand into the guy's back. Simultaneously a punch landed in Vegeta's chest. They exchanged a quick flurry of punches, and then Vegeta vanished again, to materialize fifty yards back. "You're not so bad. I almost recognize those katas? Did you study under Bok Choi?"

"That is the LEAST of your worries! I've tracked you for ten revs standard… and now you'll die! Buried under the rubble of your own world of death as you should have perished!" the Jhuweylian taunted. His ki blast sizzled over Vegeta's head, hitting the ceiling. Thousands of pounds of masonry crashed down. Vegeta zipped out at hyper speed, and then appeared behind his opponent. However his adversary spun quickly, throwing another blast at the ceiling. Vegeta spun forwards, turning a summersault in mid air before slamming into the guy head on. Not expecting a frontal attack, he flew back.

* * *

From behind the thick door, Bulma gasped at the sound of the battle. Her heart pounded and she moved quickly away from the door. Lights flared on in the huge vault. Shelves draped in tarps stretched for hundreds of yards in the enormous storage area. Antigrav containers were marked with what must be Archalisite symbols. "If I find that Race bank for Vegeta, I might just start here," she nodded. "But they must have a catalogue…" 

Bulma cracked her knuckles, approaching what appeared to be a computer terminal. Quickly her blue eyes took in every detail of the terminal, trying to assess its function. Fortunately it was already turned on, so all she needed to do was first decipher the keys. Seemed easy enough, but then came the hard challenge of the language. Outside she heard the shouts and explosions from what must be a heated battle. Vegeta could easily take this guy if his power was only 50,000.

Her fingers did the 'walking' when she accessed the first few screens. Standard Chilla tongue was used with a graphical interface, similar to Vegeta's space pod navigational menu from their ship. Radditz' scouter transformed the symbols to Hiragana, including the input keys. Language structure flowed through the green eyepiece while Bulma took stock of the menu.

"Aha, Bulma, you're brilliant," she smiled, accessing the "DATABASE" subroutine. This computer system was little more advanced than the technology in the Namekian ship, although it used the Chilla tongue. Images of various artifacts pixilated.

"Hey, Citrus…are you there?"

"Who is this?"

"Simian's mate! I've gotten into the archive room…"

"But where is Simian?" Citrus answered.

"He's fighting some dude who's got a mad on against him. I'm stuck here, but I've found something… I thought I'd tell you…"

"That's perfect. Stay where you are… one of us will get you out while Simian holds their attention… we must move fast…"

"Do you know what it looks like?" Bulma asked 'Citrus'.

"Yes. Hold on… where are you?"

"Some archive room? Can you hone in on my signal?"

"Yes… it's scrambled… we'll send VitaC's mate," said Citrus. "Hang on, Simian mate…"

"Coolness," Bulma giggled to herself. Wouldn't Vegeta be surprised to find that she'd given him a major leg up? Now she just needed to know which of these artifacts catalogued was the Race bank.

Alarms suddenly blared, and Bulma squealed in alarm. She ducked behind a panel, and then heard angry shouts and footsteps coming from the opposite end of the chamber, not the door she'd come through. Still Vegeta's sounds of combat echoed, but she heard more voices and the sounds of boots hitting floor growing steadily louder.

"Citrus to Simian's mate… Bok-Choi's security squad's storming the place… apparently Simian's facing a trained assassin…" Citrus said. "VitaC is almost there…"

"I can't see Simian… he's still behind the door and there's an alarm…"

"That wasn't you," said Citrus. "Stay there… don't move!"

Bulma yelped as a hand landed on her, and she reached out to punch whomever it was. Spinning around she saw Navel and Ascorbic hunched over her. "Yiee!"

"Quiet! We're here to get you out of here…" Navel said. "Ascorbic, stand guard… you already accessed the archive menu I see…"

"Uh yes…but how did you to…"

"Service elevator," Ascorbic said, punching a button on a Saiyan model scouter as he moved off. "I'll tell you when it's clear…"

"But Bok Choi's squads…"

"Are on a merry chase… thanks to my sister and her mate," giggled Navel, sitting down and cracking her fingers. Gloved hands moved over warmth buttons. "You do very good work, mistress…"

"Huh?"

"You are the mate of his Glory, don't look so surprised," said Navel. "Now… yes… it's HERE… or it WAS here…"

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Look at this record… the artifacts passed through here a week ago, but they were apparently sold under another label… they were only on temporary display with other weaponry from Vejitasei's ruins…" Navel snorted. She banged her fist on the side of the console.

"Shimatta, you mean its not HERE?" she asked.

"Exactly, Mistress. We've got the information we need. Now you have to get out of here with us… and meet back with the Prince later…"

"But Vegeta…"

"Can more than take care of himself… plus he has my sister and her mate backing him up. Ascorbic!" she shouted.

"They're swarming the place… we've got to go NOW! Did you find it?"

"I've got it all here," she said, tapping her scouter. "You'd better come with us, Mistress…"

"But wait… Vegeta…"

"He wants you safe, don't' argue!" Ascorbic said as he picked up Bulma and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped as both Idsarjins bolted out of the archive room. Not bothering to argue, she kept her mouth pressed tightly shut. Out of the doors they burst, and she yelped at the sight of black suited third class guards.

"Drek!" cursed Ascorbic.

"Go… I'll hold them off!" called Navel. Bulma yelped as shots exploded around them. To her shock Ascorbic was no longer running but flying in his own sizable ki envelope. Glancing behind her she saw Navel throw out both arms and let out a loud caterwaul as she erected a green ki barrier. Raising a clawed hand, she conjured a sphere of the same energy.

"Kuso… she uses Ki too?"

"Yes… this is her specialty… hold onto me because it won't be pretty…"

"But they'll know…"

"To them we're just some annoying pests. We're mercenaries, and as soon as they see they can't take us, they'll leave us alone… as far as they're concerned you're one of us…"

"You mean…"

"I know you're not a native to our world. Your scent is not right… although it is inundated with hat of the Prince. You bear his ki signature, so we knew that he chose you…" Ascorbic said.

"HALT!" barked Sgt. Marrow. A whole line of armored brown guards blocked them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Now why are you wasting time on me? Huh?"

"Why are YOU running like a lunatic? You MUST be in on the thieving attempt! Surrender now and I might spare your female…"

"No deal, you little nuisances," Ascorbic chuckled. "You really want to stand in my way?"

"Not if you come quietly… I'm counting to ten… one… two…"

Ki's flared around all six warriors, including the main one barking the commands. Bulma saw their power levels climb from 230,000 to 400,000 each. She whimpered when Ascorbic laughed, his own ki flaring up to 600,000. "Five!" counted Sgt. Marrow.

Six ki beams slammed into him as Ascorbic brought up his hand, and blocked all of them. Spinning his body, he flipped and pivoted on his head, kicking out with clawed feet. Green fiery strokes slashed into the guards. Each scattered, aiming ki blasts randomly. Bringing up the hand that didn't hold Bulma, Ascorbic laughed. "Acid claw!" he roared, slashing at the air before him. Drops of pure green ki shot out, spattering as they formed liquid rain. Smoke hissed when the drops hit their various targets, dissolving armor with contemptuous ease. By the time the stunned squad recovered their quarry was long gone.

* * *

Out front, sky sleds whizzed back and forth. Bulma from her station on Ascorbic's back saw a whole crowd of people punching and hitting into the black suited security guards pouring off each new sled. In the thick of it she recognized green energy kis that were Idsarjin. One male, about battle power 240,000, next to a female about 450,000. Green ki flared and smashed into the midst of the troops who were firing into the defenseless crowd. 

"Take them all! The rioters can't defy Bok Choi!" barked a red armored commander who was gathering his own ki for an attack. Bulma squealed as she saw green lightening snake out from where Mandarin and Tangerine were buried in the living wall.

"You've got no argument with these people. Just back off!" Mandarin yowled. She flipped up over the ground, and landed just before the line of soldiers. Green lightening crackled over them, causing them to back away in fear.

"I should have known it! Princess Mandarin, when are you going to stop these fool attempts to loot the museum?"

"Oh, so you actually KNOW who I am? How quaint?" Mandarin laughed. "Now BACK away before I destroy your lap dogs. Release these people and send them on their way. Your argument's with me…"

"I've got six warrants for your arrest… if not for the fact you paid off the local constabulary, you'd be rotting in a cell by now, bitch!" snarled the red armored leader.

"Ah, Captain Birch… I recognize you from basic. Apparently you forgot I had the same training as you?" she snickered.

"Fall back… I'm going to deal with this bitch personally. After she tells me just WHAT the hell she was after?"

"Your ass…" Mandarin snickered, her eyes glowing green. She pounced on Captain birch as Tangerine attacked the main guard. People screamed and rushed away as his ki field protected them from random fire. Soon it was just the two Idsarijins facing off the squad.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked as Ascorbic rocketed off. His green ki trail blazed like a meteor as they flew along. Putting as much distance between the museum and them as possible, Bulma sighed with relief.

"I can tell you, since you're the Prince's chosen mate," said Ascorbic. Bulma shivered, because hadn't Vegeta called her simply a concubine?

"Okay, yeah… about you guys. How can you move around without getting nailed?"

"We're all former Bok Choi elite, and because of our reputation for fairness the local authorities turn a blind eye to our presence. My mate, her sister, and my brother and I were all discharged when our fees were paid."

"And what is IT that you do?" Bulma asked, head reeling.

"We make sure that the artifacts sold here make their way back to their original owners if they're alive to claim them… to preserve their cultural heritage. Also, we run arms for those fighting the brigands…"

"Brigands?"

"That madman who attacked Vegeta is a paid assassin. Bok Choi's men exact a price for his elite security to protect against them. The local populous is must pay the same fees so that the elite can protect them from people like us. But we're not the brigands you hear about. We're just mercenaries…"

"Wait a minute! What has THIS got to do with anything?"

"You'll soon see."

"But you guys… who ARE you and how did you learn to harness ki?"

"Members of the Royal family on Idsarsei…" said Ascorbic. "We have many ruling families for each major world we've come to inhabit. There are close to 12 major princesses and princes, each who take a 'protectorate' and watch over to make sure Bok Choi's behaving himself… and stop him from hiring the brigands to harass everyone else. What you saw was just an example of an assassin creating a situation, making the locals panic. Then the black suited goon squad is called in to deal with it, and lots of people die. The assassin from the Brigands is blamed, and Bok Choi is a hero…"

"So that guy after Prince Vegeta was just an excuse to kill people?"

"A very convenient one. But this time, we were there to stop his little plan and save innocent bystanders… with our powers…"

"Wow, so even if Vegeta… I mean Prince Vegeta wasn't here…"

"They'd find an excuse… and the local Archalisites are sore about these looting of their treasury of antiques. But we took nothing but information from there… what we seek is elsewhere…" said Ascorbic.

"So wait, you guys are royalty too?"

"Yes, your Glory. Mandarin's the Princess of one of our major cities on Idsarsei Prime… and I'm the mate of her younger sister Navel."

"Why don't they arrest you?"

"They don't dare. Most of the locals here can't stand Bok Choi horning in and skimming off a sizable chunk of the profits they make in selling antiques. The Archalisites are allies with Idsarsei… we're some of the top paid mercenary fighters in this sector."

"I don't get it… then why don't you destroy Bok Choi directly?" asked Bulma.

"Because it's not the right time. These fools aren't able to govern themselves. Most of Bok Choi's lieutenants are fair and promote trade. They employ many Idsarjins, in key locations. Without some order, anarchy would reign. Bok Choi is corrupt, but we and others under the command of his successor Pepperjack are trying to get control gradually. The Prince coming here was fortunate because it will provide the excuse for the revolution… then nobody will know any more than they must…"

"I'm confused to hell…"

"Space politics is confusing to those not part of it. Just know that Vegeta's name carries hatred and respect in equal measures here. When we knew he was in the system, we had hope he'd kill Bok Choi, and clear room for Pepperjack to seize control. Then we could return to Idsarsei and continue to clean up the mess of Freiza…"

"So Vegeta's a hero to you?"

"He didn't purge our world. We owe him a debt we can never repay. And his treasury has financed Pepperjack's operation to take Bok Choi apart from the inside…"

"So Vegeta's actually on your side? Damn…"

"He has a reputation to uphold. We didn't know he was alive. And since he is… it's time for him to be repaid for what he did for us… but his Highness will tell you all when I return you safely…"

"Wait, you said that some of your princesses were with him and Nappa and Radditz?"

"Years ago, the three remaining Saiyans who were alive would take shore leave on Idsar 7, a small pleasure moon further out in our system. Prince Vegeta and his two ensigns would always bring supplies whenever they visited. Sometimes it was the extra money they'd gained from a purge… and other times it was just to relax…"

"Nappa and Radditz… you knew them personally?"

"We had the misfortune to know Lord Nappa, but Radditz was tolerable and polite. Both were bitter and lonely because Freiza killed their mates…"

"Frieza? Killed their mates? Yikes…"

"You don't understand, but we like Saiyans mate for life in a pair bond. It's hormonal and psychic…"

"But you have sex outside of it!"

"That is Idsarjin royalty culture, which is not the same as Saiyan," said Ascorbic. "If a Saiyan loses his or her mate, he or she must seek sexual copulation to stop them from going insane. Either that or constantly fight. We kept the two remaining subjects of Prince Vegeta sane. And he in turn took his pleasure with our priestesses…"

"But he never mated for life?"

"He never mated to procreate," said Ascorbic. "A Prince of Saiyans may take his pleasure to stave his natural instincts to avoid insanity. But he only chooses one life mate from the best of concubines… the one most suited to bear his offspring…"

"How does he KNOW?" Bulma asked, nervously.

"I would have thought he'd told you, since you're his choice," said Ascorbic. "You mean he didn't…"

"But I…" Bulma stammered.

Suddenly the world exploded around them as a wave of heat slammed into Ascorbic. He howled in pain, holding Bulma in his arms. "Hold on! We've been… assaulted…"

"No!" Bulma screamed as she saw Ascorbic grab his side. Turning, he hurled a green ki blast in the form of lightening towards whoever had thrown the first.

"I must put you down… if you're killed, Prince Vegeta would never forgive such a failure," said Ascorbic. He swooped down and placed her on a rooftop.

"But wait!"

"Stay there, and let me protect you!" he called. "If I'm slain, RUN!"

"But wait!" Bulma cried as she saw Ascorbic throw out his clawed hands and roar. Green ki flared, and she tracked the progress of his powering up with Radditz scouter. 2500 climbed to a battle power of 3400 around ascorbic.

"Vine whip lightening!" he roared, spinning around and snaking long tendrils of green ki in a wide radius. Sky sleds flew out of nowhere, crackling into Ascorbic's attack. Bulma realized with horror that they were black armored guards as she'd seen before. All trained scouters on her rescuer, and opened fire.

"Ascorbic!" she cried.

"Get away, Mistress! I'll hold them off," his voice ordered over his scouter. Bulma reluctantly ran as fast as she could. Although she wanted to protest, she knew that this brave fool would die defending her. She wondered where Vegeta was.

* * *

"Stop right there, Idsarjin," said a voice. She turned and felt something slam her in the back. 

"Wow!" Bulma wailed as she fell on her face. Turning over she backed away from the red suited Elite that advanced on her.

"Ah… you're a pretty little thing. Small for an Idsarjin bitch… did you really THINK you could get away with your stealing?" he laughed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Commander Kumquat…" he snickered.

"But you…" she stammered. "You weren't supposed to BE here… I thought you were on… Orchydsei…"

"You were wrong. Your entire operation will be destroyed…" laughed Kumquat. "And I'll have you as a prize, if you please me…"

"Oh shit…" Bulma gasped. He picked her up by the front of her costume, and grinned.

"Wait!" someone shouted. "You need her as a hostage!"

* * *


	24. Prince Charming falls in battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Funimation and Toryiama do! This is just for FUN!I make no money in any of Dragon Ball Z. The idea of Idsarjei and its inhabitants however are my fanfiction characters! This disclaimer applies to all chapters before and after!_

* * *

Bulma blinked as she heard a familiar voice. Was it possible? Turning her head she saw Krillen in full battle armor. He held a finger to his lips, begging her to be silent. Her heart pounded with hope. If Krillen were there, he'd make sure that this bastard wouldn't harm her. 

"You overstep your authority, Ensign Lettuce!"

"Sir, he's right," said Sgt. Marrow. "You were told not to harm her… you can have your fun later after she's been interrogated…"

"Fine. But if she escapes, you're all going to be roasted alive," Kumquat barked. He dropped Bulma so she landed with a thud on her backside.

"Allow me sir," said Lettuce as he rushed over, and clipped a pair of shackles on Bulma. She swallowed in relief to feel Krillen's hands making the bindings minimally tight.

"Come, we've wasted enough time. You'd better take GOOD care of the prisoner, Ensign… or else your Idsarjin ass is mine. Although I think this woman might be of interest when I'm done with her… considering she's your kind…"

"Fine," Krillen nodded. Bulma saw the red stripes covering his bald head, bare arms and thighs. Apparently he knew about the local customs as much as she did. His hand reached back to squeeze her reassuringly as he marched her onto a sky sled.

"Thank Kame," she whispered as he sat next to her.

"I came as fast as I could," Krillen whispered to her, blocking the view of her from the others. Other locals were being shackled up and shoved near Bulma. To her horror she saw that Navel was one of them. Where was Ascorbic? A loud scream came from Navel as she fought and tore at her ki shackles. Grinning, Kumquat walked over and cupped her chin.

"At last we have you right where we want you. Your little revolt is all too clear to us…"

"You TRAITOR!" Navel spat on him.

"My dear woman, such a harsh word. You picked the wrong side, as I almost did. But no matter. If you behave you'll live…"

"I'd sooner die than let you put your filth inside me!"

"I thought you lived to please any guest…"

"You're no GUEST of the Royal line!" she snarled, biting his hand. He backhanded her across the face, causing Bulma and Krillen to squeeze their eyes shut.

"Mind your place, bitch. Bok Choi will enjoy breaking you… and I'm sure you'll find a civil tongue when we deal with your mate…"

"You leave him ALONE!" she screamed.

"Take her away. We've a transport to take back to Central…"

"Vegeta, where are you?" Bulma whispered, shivering against Krillen. He couldn't put a hand in hers because he had a cover to keep. Still knowing he was right next to her watching over her reassured her.

"Bulma, what's all this about?" Krillen asked. They were left alone on the sky sled except for the other prisoners charged to Krillen's care. He barked orders to several black suited soldiers to leave him privately with Bulma on the rear seat.

"Yes sir!" barked the pilot.

"Good, now no funny business or I'll put a distructo disc in your backside," Krillen yelled, and the guard minded his own business.

"Wow, they really like a take charge man… if Goku could see you…" gasped Bulma.

"I know. It's pretty cool. But what the heck are you and Veg head doing? My whole regiment got packed up and sent out to this place to put down some 'rebellion'. They said we were going after brigands… and I assumed that was Yamucha…"

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's FINE. Apparently Mr. Zocolotto found some job for him and Ami to run booze from Orchydsei to the garrison on Pyorrhea. That's Central in military talk," Krillen chuckled.

"So he's okay… and Yumi?"

"Yumi's… safe," Krillen gulped. "But she's kinda ticked at me…"

"Uh oh. But what's going on? How did you get into the army?"

"Long story. But it's sorta your fault, and Veg head's." Said Krillen.

"Fine blame me! While you were playing toy soldier, I almost DIED! And the Idsarjin protecting me…"

"Uh Bulma… about that guy…" he said, pointing. Bulma gasped as Kumquat flew nearby, and overtook them. A cruel smile covered his face as he landed on a rooftop. All the sky sleds halted, hovering only feet from the plaza.

"Bring the cat to me," said Kumquat. Bulma almost screamed when she saw Ascorbic tossed down at the commander's boots.

"That's ascorbic…"

"My love! You bastard what have you done?" Navel screamed, tearing against her bonds from nearby.

"Now, bitch, tell me WHY you were there, and I'll spare your sorry mate!" Kumquat grinned.

"Burn in hell," Ascorbic coughed. He crawled over and spat blood onto Kumquat's red boot.

"So, you think you're tough are you? Well, go ahead and attack me now. You've got your chance. You and all your traitorous kind are only fit as whores and slaves anyhow… you forget your place…"

"Fuck you," Ascorbic laughed, pushing himself up. Kumquat jumped out of the way as a stray tongue of lightening crackled over him. Kumquat kicked him sharply in the ribs, and hurled a red blast point blank. Bulma screamed, hugging Krillen as Navel hollered.

"Dolt. You can't match me. And now you're going to die right in front of your little bitch…"

"NO!" Navel screamed. "You fight ME you bastard!"

"Oh no, I've got other plans for YOU," he grinned.

"No, you can't do this!" Bulma screamed. "He's done nothing to…"

"Shut up!" Krillen hissed, grabbing her mouth. "You want to kill us both?"

Bulma fought against Krillen's grasp. He hissed, "Bulma, stop it! You can't help them!"

"But they saved me," she sobbed, as Kumquat grabbed Ascorbic and threw him against the side of a wall, leaving a sizable dent. Navel roared in anger, tearing at her bonds while Kumquat tore into her mate.

* * *

"Please, don't do this!" Bulma cried, throwing Krillen off her. "You're killing him…" 

"Control your prisoner, Lettuce!" Kumquat barked.

"Bulma, stop it!" Krillen yelled, yanking her down. She sobbed as he held her firmly to the seat.

"Now, where were we?"

"You'll rot in HELL," Ascorbic laughed, lying in a pool of green blood. Frowning, Kumquat kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. Bulma winced at the sound of cracking bones.

"Not so tough are you, without your ability to morph? Too bad for you that my kind of energy is endothermic… you can't transform if you don't have the heat," snickered Kumquat.

"Really, you amaze me," someone interrupted. Kumquat gasped as blue white energy rained on them all from above. Drifting overhead was the Prince of Saiyans himself, blue white aura crackling as he powered up.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed, throwing Krillen off.

"So, you finally make your appearance, prince of monkeys?" Kumquat laughed. He dodged a ki bolt thrown at him. "ATTACK!"

"Hiding behind your fools as always, are you?" Vegeta taunted him. "I'll make this simple. Release your prisoners and I don't hurt you… much. Otherwise, you die NOW… and horribly…"

"No deal, traitor," Kumquat snickered, throwing Ascorbic to the side, and gesturing to his men to put themselves between him and Vegeta.

"I don't recall giving you a CHOICE!" Vegeta yelled. Raising his hand he aimed a sizable ki blast that slammed into the living wall. They all flew away from the impact point, some screaming horribly, while others were knocked senseless.

"Meteor shower!" Kumquat yelled, raising his hand as he levitated out of the way. Bulma squealed as the ki flared from his palm and shot up into the heavens before arcing back and splitting into thousands of little explosions that bombarded Vegeta.

The prince zipped in and out of each, materializing behind the soldier holding Navel. He punched the guard and threw him over the side, then cut her bonds with a mini ki beam. She gasped, and rushed over to ascorbic. Snarling, she generated green lightening and incinerated the guards to her left and right.

"Go, now!" Vegeta yelled. She nodded, taking her mate over her arm and zipping away. Vegeta zipped in and out, punching and kicking the various guards who raised their weapons or hands to shoot her. In seconds she was only a gleaming blip on the horizon.

"Thank Kame," Bulma whispered. She saw Vegeta materialize opposite Kumquat, who was seething in rage.

"You have grown soft, Prince Vegeta…"

"Don't question my motives, low life," Vegeta answered. "If you wish me to spare your miserable life, you'll release the woman at once…"

"Oh, so this little minx is something to you?" Kumquat chuckled. "Interesting. Lettuce, kill her…"

"Now don't be hasty," Krillen said. "Surely you can just do what he says?"

"Shut up!" Kumquat barked, and hurled a blast at Krillen. "Obey me or die!"

"Yes… sir…" he gasped.

* * *

Hovering twenty feet overhead Vegeta blinked, when he noticed Krillen looking helpless. The little Z figher bit his lip, sliding his arm around Bulma's neck, then raised his hand to generate a feeble destructo disc. While his commanding officer screamed at Krillen to keep Bulma at ki point, he knew that Vegeta was a far worse threat. Bulma glanced up into the dark eyes of the Saiyan Prince, seeing utter rage shimmering there. A wave of anger and concern washed through her mind, steadying her that Vegeta wouldn't let her die. Was it his emotions she was feeling, Bulma wondered. After what Ascorbic told her regarding Saiyan and Idsarjin bonds, this seemed the most likely explanation. 

"Bulma… make it look good," Krillen whispered.

"I understand, do what you have to do… I'll be okay…" she whispered.

"It's not YOU I'm worried about…" Krillen gulped.. Shaking in his boots he saw Vegeta's fist crackling blue as he raised his hand to blast.

"Let her GO! Or I'll slay you all!" Vegeta thundered. "You'll pay for this insult!"

"Oh, have I touched a nerve your Royal Highness?" Kumquat grinned.

"She is my property, you sorry piece of shit," Vegeta answered. "Surrender her now, and your death will be quick. The longer you hesitate the more agonizing and slow it will be…"

"Ensign, get ready to kill her! If you don't surrender, Prince Vegeta the woman dies!" Kumquat returned.

"Crap," Krillen gasped. "What do I do?"

"KILL HER!" Kumquat hollered. "Or I'll kill YOU!"

"Just throw me over the side… just do it!" Bulma whispered.

"But…" stammered Krillen.

"Do it," she hissed. Krillen grabbed Bulma by the front of her costume, and dangled her over the sky sled.

"Stop now and she lives… fail to heed me, and she dies…" Kumquat laughed.

"You'll all die for this," Vegeta laughed. He raised his hand over his head and shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"Kill her!" yelled Kumquat, raising his hands.

Krillen threw Bulma over the side, shouting, "I'm sorry! Bulma forgive me! I hope this works!"

"NO!" Vegeta shouted. "DAMN YOU! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Coruscating blue fire surged from his fingertips. At the same moment, Kumquat screamed, "Fireflash!"

Millions of little balls of ki fizzled, right near Vegeta's torrent of energy. Unfortunately whoever was caught in the way of it was instantly vaporized. Small bits of ki survived and whizzed around to slam against Vegeta. He angrily brushed them off, seeing the smoking crater that his power left. Kumquat laughed and appeared behind the prince, kicking him hard. Vegeta punched his gut and streaked off where Bulma was falling to hear death.

* * *

Krillen watched in sick fascination as Bulma screams vanished. Vegeta shot past him, punching Krillen aside. While it wasn't more than a glancing blow, Krillen reeled all the same. He coughed up blood, leaning over the sky sled rail to see Vegeta's ki streak shoot behind as the Prince plunged after his woman. From Bulma's point of view the city scapes streaked up in a blurring tunnel. Tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, spreading out her body and praying her hunch was right. 

"Woman!" Vegeta howled as he poured on more speed. At the sound of his voice she snapped open her eyes.

"Hurry up!" Bulma screamed arms and legs flailing. Vegeta suddenly appeared inches from her, reaching out his gloved hand to hers.

"Reach woman, reach!" he yelled. "If I catch you now I'll kill you with the impact!"

Bulma's fingers touched his, and Vegeta gripped her hand tightly. Pain that filled her stomach was suddenly relieved when Vegeta joined her in her free fall. Flaring out his KI, he bled off velocity slowly while matching her descent. Inches from impact, Vegeta swept her into his arms and sharply reversed his course skywards to a more reasonable altitude.

Bulma wept as her heart pounded. Clinging to him she sobbed against his shoulder, pressing her face into his dark upswept hair. With small noises he shushed her, gripping her tightly to his chest. Under her shaking knees and back Vegeta's gloved hands squeezed tightly enough to almost hurt. "Kame… I thought you were dead… I…"

"Shh, don't cry woman… I'll not let you fall," Vegeta hushed, gaining more altitude.

"Krillen didn't mean to… he…" Bulma told him.

"I know woman… he was stupid but your plan worked perfectly… are you hurt?" Vegeta demanded.

"You saved my life…" she whispered in awe as she blinked up at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Vegeta snorted indignantly. "You take me for a fool?"

"You lunkhead!" she cried. Bulma hugged him around his neck, and reached out to bite the edge of his ear gently. He rumbled in pleasure as she clamped down but didn't break his skin. He regarded her with delighted surprise when she pulled back, blushing. "Was that right?"

"Yes but how… you…" he asked as she reached fingers into his hair and slowly groomed the stiff wiry spikes.

"Don't ask stupid questions," she answered, sobbing with relief. For an instant the thought of never seeing him again actually made her ache all over.

"Now's not the place for this, girl," he whispered. "Later… not that such gestures are not appreciated…"

Bulma pouted, "Spoilsport… but your friends… I mean allies…"

"Escaped. You and I must get off this rock… and before you ask, your friend is alive and well. He proved his case to that traitor…"

"I thought Kumquat was an ally… why did he..." Bulma asked, eyes wide.

"One guess… he had his price just like everyone else does. You see now why I trust nobody… well ALMOST nobody," said Vegeta, glowering in rage. Dark eyes turned black and hard as coal as he gnashed his teeth.

She shivered at the implication in his words. Did that mean she was the only being he truly trusted? Her heart leapt in joy. He then tensed, holding Bulma even more tightly. She whispered, "What's wrong Geta-chan?"

"He's here… somewhere… the coward…" Vegeta breathed, increasing his speed. "I can sense his ki like a searchlight but he's taunting me…"

"Who?" asked Bulma.

"The head man himself… apparently he must have decided to take matters into his own hands. All the better because I'm in the mood to pummel someone… and since Baldie's off limits…" Vegeta snickered.

"Oh shit, are you going to use one of those blasts again?" Bulma shivered. "That Gattling gun?"

"It's Gallic Gun, woman. Just hold on and let me handle this…" Vegeta explained. "The others are waiting for us…"

"But how can you let that off while holding me? Aren't I just slowing you down?" she trailed off.

"Do you think me so inept of protecting what's rightfully mine? Quiet woman!" Vegeta barked, holding Bulma in one arm. Spinning about, he raised the flat of his palm to extend far out. Bulma felt a surging electric tingle identical to what she'd experienced around him the night before. Except it was 100 times as intense, and she wondered why she wasn't fried to a crisp, because Vegeta's entire body glowed at that second.

"Kuso, does it ALWAYS feel this weird? I mean when you throw a blast?"

"Only an idiot like you would ask THAT question now!" Vegeta complained. All Bulma could do was shriek when Vegeta's free hand raised to intercept a huge fireball aimed point blank at them. Right before her eyes the energy hit his gloved hand, and she felt the intense heat for a second. Then the blast glanced off and deflected to hit one of the buildings far below. A strange thrill filled her at the adrenaline pounding in her system. Vegeta was enjoying this, and Bulma had to admit she enjoyed seeing those bastards pay.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, feeling the bloodlust and desire for vengeance sweeping her away.

* * *

"Now let's get the hell out of here," Vegeta barked. Bulma took it as a cue to hold tightly while Vegeta enveloped them in a blazing sphere of ki. Buildings streaked by at blinding speed as he flew them away far faster than Bulma thought he could ever travel. What happened next was unclear, but Bulma felt a sizzling heat at the same time that Vegeta snarled in pain. He almost let go of her as he tensed. She gasped to see his armor singed by a smoking dent. 

"What the hell…" Bulma screamed. "Geta-chan you're hurt!"

"Try this you fool!" Vegeta yelled, turning about face and hurling a sphere of ki towards the empty air. Zipping in and out, Kumquat appeared right before them, and punched Vegeta in the jaw. He grabbed Bulma from the Prince's arms. Before Vegeta could think, an energy blast slammed into him again, but it was not from Kumquat.

"OWW!" Bulma screamed, hugging her chest.

"Stop squirming, female! You shouldn't be the one screaming…" he laughed, swinging her onto his shoulder.

"LET ME GO! VEGETA!" she screamed, as she heard his angry shout. A huge explosion erupted out of nowhere after a laughing boomed in its midst. Pain wracked her whole being, almost more than she could stand.

"Let her GO!" Vegeta roared.

"Help me Vegeta… don't stop, just blow them up!" she screamed, fighting against the grip.

Arms spanned wide, Vegeta shot up like a rocket. Till he was only a small silhouette, he vanished. Bulma blinked at the sight of blue fire twinkling like a newborn star. Through Radditz scouter she saw Vegeta's battle power climb from500,000 and then it topped off at 750,000 from somewhere nearby.

"GALLIC GUN FIRE!" Bulma's eyes flickered upwards to see Vegeta's figure hovering high above. He screamed loudly, blue energy crackling and raising in battle power. Radditz's scouter crackled with a cool 750,000 that escalated to 1,200,000.

"That fool…" gasped Kumquat. But Bulma realized he wasn't' aiming at them, but somewhere else when a massive beam sizzled from where the Prince hovered. Narrowly it avoided Kumquat's shocked expression, to push against a glowing sphere of red power.

"Seismic WAVE!" the voice inside the sphere taunted. Bulma squealed as Vegeta's energy beam pushed harder and harder. Ribbons of energy peeled off, pushing against the Gallic Gun blast.

"Yes milord, I'll hit him from behind," said Kumquat. "I know his power level's high…"

"What are you…" Bulma asked, then realized that the ki around her was surging hot. Kumquat was gathering energy for another attack, and he was aiming it skywards to Vegeta. Bulma beat his chest and back, screaming loudly so his aim was diverted. The Gallic Gun blast pushed its target into a rooftop below. Bulma saw from where she was that a large heavyset being was slowly pulling himself out of the smoking crater.

"Meteor shower," Kumquat shouted, raising his hand. He snarled as Bulma clawed at his face with her fingernails.

"Bastard!" she screamed. "You leave him ALONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Kumquat growled. He got his attack off while the figure below levitated out of the pit, and was blocked from Vegeta's advance by dozens of streaking bolts of ki. Bulma could see where the name of the attack originated because it rained like deadly comets against her Prince.

"Seismic shock!" the new opponent boomed. A wide swath of blazing red punched out from his fists, slamming Vegeta full force. Bulma screamed as she saw Vegeta's crossed arms struggling to block it. Grunting, he was thrust into the side of the nearest building with a huge smashing crunch. Dust flew up around them blocking her view.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "What did you do to him you BAKAYAROU?"

"Meet Lord Bok Choi, you little nuisance," said Kumquat as he flew towards the massive armored figure. Landing before him on the rooftop near the crater, he threw Bulma off his shoulder.

"Ouch! Lay off!" She landed with a thud on hard pavement. Rolling over a few times, she felt someone kicking her in the side. Bulma whimpered, glancing up into the saurian dictator's leering face. He reached down to touch her, but Bulma kicked his hand sharply. "Get your hands OFF ME!" she shrieked.

"Ahh, so THIS is the reason for that monkey's rage?" asked Bok Choi himself. Who else could it be?

"You… what did you do to him?" Bulma gasped.

"Hmm, you're a spirited little thing. I can see why he favors you… how fiercely you protect him. I think it's more than mere sex that makes him fight so hard. I've never known him to care about another being…" Bok Choi leered. "What exactly DO you do? If you tell me…"

"Mind your own BUSINESS, you big tub of lard!" Bulma snapped.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's part of the building now. Not even a Saiyan Elite could survive that blast. But I'd worry more about YOU… you cost me a lot of trouble, bitch. Something must be very special about you if he risked his miserable neck to save you…" Bok Choi leered.

"He belongs to the traitor Prince," said Kumquat, folding his arms across his chest. "I've all the evidence I need."

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped. "You can't possibly destroy him with that puny attack?"

"Oh?" Bok Choi laughed. She blinked to see his ki level at 100,000. Horror filled her when he snapped his fingers and two people brought a hunched over shape between them. White armor was cracked and splitting in a dozen places and his blue bodysuit was torn and tattered. Bok Choi walked over and snapped his fingers again. With contemptuous ease the red suited elite threw the Prince down before them.

"Oh no…" Bulma gasped, rushing over and reaching down to tend to him. Face down, her Prince was barely rasping his breath inside and out. She pressed fingers to his neck, feeling a weak pulse that grew threadier by the second. Ribs must be cracked because each breath wheezed on its way in. She hadn't seen him so badly mangled since the GR exploded six months ago.

"Your Prince is all but dead. Take a good look, for it's the last you'll see…" Bok Choi taunted.

"Vegeta… please…" she whimpered, turning him over and cradling his head and shoulders on her knees. He did not open his eyes to look at her. Only his rasping breaths told her he was still alive. On her scouter his battle power had dropped to a minimal 10,000, a pitiful level for her Saiyan.

"Why not kill them now milord?" Kumquat asked.

"Because I'm enjoying seeing this pitiful weakling thinking she can nurse him to life. Well, bitch, you enjoy your last few hours with your monkey mate. I have the ability to save him, but unless you tell me WHY you've come here and defied me, I'll withhold it. Or else I can leave it up to FATE and watch you see him die slowly and painfully…"

"Vegeta, please… speak to me… open your eyes…" she urged.

"Don't give up, woman," Vegeta whispered weakly. "Whatever you do, he'll not let you out alive…"

"I know… I know," she sniffled. "Just shut up and save your energy…"

"I'll be fine… whatever you do, don't believe anything they tell you. If he tries to make any deals… I just need time to… recover…" Vegeta whispered.

"I'll help you up… can you at least…"

"Don't let them carry me, woman… I have my pride… only you…" he gurgled.

"Take them," said Bok Choi.

"Get away! WE don't need your help!" Bulma screamed at the advancing soldiers. Shoving her shoulder under Vegeta's armpit she hauled him to his feet. Groaning he leaned heavily on his woman, glancing at her with a meaningful smirk of pride.

"I do think you scared the piss out of him, woman," he laughed. Then he passed out, sagging in Bulma's arms. Yelping she half dragged him forwards.

"MOVE, slave!" Kumquat barked. "Get that carcass of his onto the sled, or we'll do it for you!"

"Don't you dare TOUCH him, you assholes!" Bulma screamed at them all. "I don't want your filthy hands on either of us!"

Kumquat blinked and shook his head while Bok Choi suppressed a booming laugh. "I see that she might be more fun to break after all…" he commented. "Let the little slave carry her master…"

"This way," Kumquat snapped, shoving Bulma from behind.

The kick propelled them both into an energy cage. Bars sizzled, and Bulma crawled to Vegeta's side. Glaring bloody murder at everyone, she dragged his head and shoulders onto her knees. She removed the cloak from around her shoulders to wrap around his body, and bit back her tears. Vegeta coughed. Blood dribbled down his chest, and Bulma wiped it away. He passed out mercifully on the rest of the ride. Not for the first time, Bulma wished Goku and the other Z fighters were here.

* * *


	25. A Beam of Hope

**Lost and Found Royal Line Blues**

_** A Ray of Hope **_

* * *

The ride to the spaceport was sheer torture emotionally. Bulma felt her own temperature dropping precipitously. Curling up next to her fallen Prince she struggled to share warmth with him. For the better part of an hour they'd flown in the prisoner sky sled with the others. Vegeta had barely moved, and she silently prayed what she'd heard about Saiyans was true.

Bok Choi barked commands as he climbed off the sky sled at the dock. She glimpsed ships rising and falling through the bars of the energy cage. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. Perhaps they would talk if she feigned sleep. As it was she was so weary it was almost true.

"Ready to board, Milord?"

"Get them on the ship. I want them taken to HQ. As part of my personal trophies. To have the mighty Prince Vegeta at my mercy…" he answered.

"Aye sir!" said the other voice she came to hate.

"Kumquat, he's your responsibility," said Bok Choi.

"What about the monkey's bitch?" the jailer asked.

"Let her suffer seeing him die before her. If she suddenly relents let me know the instant she does so…"

"Food and water?"

"Just enough for the bitch. Saiyans have enormous appetites, but just enough for them with some water perhaps."

"All right, you two. You've got a trip ahead of you," taunted their 'jailer' while Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face against Vegeta's neck.

"I can't wait!" Bulma mumbled sarcastically. Her stomach churned as a numb feeling settled over her. Vegeta had fallen asleep, but not into a coma thankfully. After all he'd been badly beaten up any number of times before this, but always recuperated. If only she had a damn sensu bean! Patting her pocket she hoped they wouldn't recognize the innocuous capsules for what they were.

"Shall we take her scouter and his?"

"No, leave them on. Those Saiyan devices are only good for communication, translation and energy sensation. What's this bitch going to do with it? Translate her way out?" laughed the jailer. The entire laser cage holding both of them was hoisted onto an antigravity platform and shifted into the cargo hold of a large rectangular opening. Bulma quickly glanced at the mechanisms they drifted under; discerning that it was some sort of transport.

Clanks and bangs told them the ship was being loaded with others. She struggled to fix the scouter and see if she could transmit anything. Then she stopped herself. "Maybe they WANT me to call for help… and if I drag Vegeta's friends into this… they could get killed… no girl, you're on your own. Vegeta told me he'd be okay… so I'll assume he's right. But if he isn't… I'll kill him," she sniffled.

Only when the engines hummed into life did she finally let herself cry. Yanking the scouter off her face she dropped it, and then buried her head in her hands. She lifted Vegeta's head and shoulders off her lap and checked to see how bad his injuries were. At least he'd stopped coughing and bleeding, she realized. Bulma hesitated taking any part of his armor off till she had some clue if his bones were broken. Carefully she felt each of his legs and arms. Nothing felt out of joint, but the blast that he'd been hit with had all but crushed his ribcage, if not for the armored breastplate holding.

"I guess I do good work," she groaned. "What am I doing? I don't know how to help him… if he can't… damn… think Bulma, you're supposed to be a genius! There's an answer here…" she breathed. Swallowing hard she allowed herself to cry in frustration. At least after she stopped she might have her head clear enough to think. Rest he said. Just let him rest and he'd be fine. Well, she would be little use to him hysterical and exhausted. Lifting the cloak, she curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. At least they were together. Wearily she lie down and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Bulma blinked in the bright sunlight. Vegeta had just taken off in a huffing snort, leaving her with the others. She watched Piccolo, Goku and Gohan launch themselves and head to the West Province 439 so they could commence their own training. Krillen was busy waving goodbye as well to Tien and Chioutzu._

_"Well guys, I guess this is it," Krillen said. "You coming to master Roshi's…"_

_"I'm half tempted to."_

_"Well what are we waiting for?" Bulma asked._

_"Um, well I'm not waiting around… I think you two want to be alone…" Krillen said nervously, leaping into the air. Besides, the tension between his old friends was so thick he didn't want to be within blasting range when Bulma exploded on Yamcha again._

_"Hey, wait!" Yamcha said. "You can't just leave me here with…"_

_"Well, don't just stand there, take me back!"_

_"I told you, find your OWN Ride!" Yamcha snapped at her._

_"You can't just LEAVE me out here!" she wailed._

_Wind whipped from overhead and she found herself screaming in anger as Yamcha left her behind. "Stupid asshole!" she yelled._

_"Get your own ride home!" Yamcha shouted. "Maybe you'll learn not to be so stupid… besides, it's only two miles walk to your air car where we landed! You'll be fine!"_

_"Gohan… Krillen you can't just LEAVE me here!" she wailed, waving her arms. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Angry and hurt, she trudged along the dusty landscape. Pitted and scarred it was from the legendary battle. Humiliated tears dripped from her cheeks as she cursed Yamcha, the Z fighters, and everyone else for just off and leaving her behind when she'd made a vow that such a thing wouldn't happen again. Damn them all! Now she knew how Chichi felt whenever the men left her behind in her life._

_"Fine, leave me alone in this Gods forsaken desert… I'll show those jerks that you don't leave Bulma Briefs behind! They'll be SORRY!" she snorted, kicking a rock with her booted toe. It shot forwards and landed against something solid._

_"What the hell?" she asked. For a moment she thought she was seeing things, and then she saw a familiar figure coming in to land just before her._

_"What are you doing out here?" he asked, pushing aside a tuft of lavender hair. "Don't tell me they just up and left you behind!"_

_"I thought you'd left!" Bulma said, rushing over to see the mysterious youth she'd called a 'mystery man'. "I saw your ship…"_

_"Well I didn't leave when I overheard you and that guy you called Yamcha arguing," he chuckled. "I guess they left you behind?"_

_"Stupid no good jerks… I don't suppose YOU could give me a ride?"_

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt… just as far as it is to your air car," he said with a blush. Bulma threw her arm around his neck, and he gingerly wrapped his hand around her waist. The feel of his body and shoulders felt vaguely familiar as he lifted into the air._

_"I swear we must have met somewhere," she said, shaking her head. "Thanks for helping a lady in distress… I'm glad you have more manners then the rest of the guys!"_

_"It's not easy being the only girl around the bunch, isn't it, Miss. Briefs?" he asked._

_"Please, call me Bulma. Everyone else does! And are you SURE you don't wanna tell me your name, kid?"_

_"Um… I'm undercover," the youth said, with a sly smile that definitely seemed familiar._

_"Oh of course… silly me," Bulma chuckled. He tried hard to suppress the blush in his cheeks as he carried her effortlessly alongside him._

_"This is just weird… I could swear that I was trapped in some alien cell and now I'm here getting rescued by you… did I dream the whole thing?"_

_"I don't know… m… miss… it's kinda hot and the sun DOES play tricks," he said awkwardly. "Maybe if you told me more…"_

_"I was on a trip with Vegeta… and we were looking for something… I can't remember just WHAT… and then…"_

_"Vegeta and you?" he said with an even deeper blush. "Uh you don't say…"_

_"The stupid lunk head actually needed my help and accepted it. Which is weird because this happened six months from now…" she trailed off. "And then… oh no… I remembered! HE was hurt and…"_

_"Vegeta hurt, how? When?" the youth demanded, suddenly landing with her._

_"But it couldn't have happened yet because this is the day when you first showed up… I hope it was some nightmare because he could die! And then I'd be just as alone!"_

_"You're never alone," said the boy softly as he turned her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I promise you'll never be…"_

_"What?"_

_"I know this makes no sense to you, but you ARE asleep and I'm a dream…" he said._

_"Oh great… so it DID happen and… Vegeta… if he dies… I don't know what I'll do… but why would I dream about you?" she asked in wonder._

_"I dunno it's your dream," he teased. "But don't worry. I know for a fact that you and Vegeta will get out of this mess and get back to earth to fight the androids. If you don't, I'm history…"_

_"You're history… say you have to be from the future because there's no way unless… say did you have a parent who was from Idsar?"_

_"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh no… my father is Saiyan and my mother… is human… but I can't tell you more except that you have to trust that Vegeta can help you out of this. Together you two are stronger than you'd ever imagine possible…"_

_"But who…" she trailed off._

_"I'm sorry I have to go… but please you've got to hang in there! You're Bulma Briefs, remember! You're one of the smartest people on Earth, and you've been in worse scrapes then this! Just know that if you don't leave, you'll never have a chance of seeing me again…"_

_"You know a lot more than you're telling me, mystery man," Bulma said, narrowing her eyes. "You know an awful lot about Vegeta, and a lot about me… and if your mother was human and your father was Saiyan…"_

_"I have to go… I'm sorry, my mom is worried SICK about me…" he said quickly. Kissing her cheek he gave her a squeeze that felt like a hug a brother or father would give._

_"No, come back… don't leave me alone!" she cried, grabbing his hands. His eyes widened in apology as he faded into darkness and receded from her._

* * *

"Don't leave me alone!" Bulma sobbed, sitting upright. Reality intruded and she blinked into a faint bluish white light. Several ports had been open, and she saw a curved sphere that was rapidly blowing up in size. Glancing at her watch she saw that almost six hours passed in the darkness. Engines hummed with the space drive, and Bulma calculated from the energy she was seeing through Raditz' old scouter the velocity of the engines.

"That must be… our destination," Bulma murmured, wiping away her tears. That dream had given her a kick in the pants because she wanted desperately to know who that young purple haired man was.

"You're never alone," echoed his voice in her head. With a watery smile she glanced down at Vegeta curled up. Although she knew it had been a dream, it felt so real she could still hear the youth's voice and remember the smell of his clothes and hair. Bulma could even feel the warmth of his hug still clinging to her body, and the odd familiarity of his body type. In the dream and in reality he'd been about Vegeta's height, give or take the different hairstyles. At that moment she'd stood next to him a whiff of familiar cologne caught her nose.

Bulma leaned down and smelled the sweat and blood of battle on Vegeta. Again she blinked when she remembered the smell of the youth and his warmth from her dream minutes ago. Despite her sense of smell being much weaker in comparison to a Saiyan's, she found herself remembering the youth smelled about the same as Vegeta did, after a battle. However his eyes were blue, and his hair as purple as an Idsarijin, or her own father's had been years ago. Nevertheless his eyes had an exotic slant, while his bangs curled over a wide forehead. Even the boy's hands had resembled Vegeta's in some way, though he wasn't wearing gloves and carried a sword.

Strangely the dream memory of the lad's arm around her waist felt notoriously similar to the manner Vegeta carried her when they flew. Just why she'd dream of him reassuring her instead of Goku or her parents was very odd. Long ago Goku had told her that sometimes he could sense Gohan or Chichi simply by thinking about them. It was far more than just sensing ki, Goku had claimed.

_"It's kinda cool, but sometimes I can hear Chichi yelling at me to come home for dinner," Goku had chuckled. "And I sometimes hear Gohan calling to me…"_

_"That's nuts!"_

_"I know, isn't it?" Goku had laughed. "But I could feel the same happen when my grandpa Gohan was alive. It was like we were connected. Even after he was dead…"_

_"Goku, he wasn't inside that four star ball!" she had groaned._

_"I know, but it's a nice way to remind me of him… and he's never totally gone… not when he's alive in my heart. The same thing goes for Gohan and Chichi. When I was dead the first time, I never stopped watching over them from the Other World. Chichi sensed I would always come back… although she was really mad when it took me so gosh darn long…"_

_"So you share a mental connection?"_

_"Uh huh," Goku nodded eagerly. "I guess it's cause we're married, but it's pretty rare…"_

_"Maybe it's because you're from outer space," Bulma said quietly. Goku had considered this, and nodded gravely. In the days after Raditz had attacked, and they'd awaited Goku's return, Chichi had been angrier than devastated. She'd claimed she knew that Goku was on his way back, and was going to give him a considerable piece of her mind when he arrived. In reality Goku had been running at top speed along Snake way, and undergoing training elsewhere on his long trip home._

"I felt you… I still feel you, Vegeta," she mumbled, reaching down to stroke the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Even when I was about to die I somehow knew you'd be able to reach me in time. Something tells me to believe you completely when you said you'd be okay… but I feel so damn useless…"

Beside her, Vegeta glowed with a puny ki, well puny for him, at about 200, while she still glimmered with 45. Grabbing her belt she checked to see what capsules she had with her still. A small flashlight she pulled out of her boot, and beamed it onto the small flat box containing her emergency supply.

"Let's see, I've got at least five left… space rations, cosmetics, an empty, a television, and good… there's one with a mini fridge in it. I hope those dorks don't' try and take that one away," she whispered. Taking the mini fridge one, she slipped it into Vegeta's belt and hoped he'd use it in due time. If they confiscated the others, they might possibly overlook it. When he was feeling better it might give him enough nourishment to make the difference between life and death.

"Woman…" he moaned softly after a time in darkness.

"I'm here… you're awake!"

"Listen to me. It's VERY important…" he coughed. "I'm going to look like I'm… dead… but I'm really… sleeping… that idiot Kakkarot might not have told you this… but we Saiyans… when we heal from a horrible injury grow stronger…"

"But there's no regeneration tank! The only way I could help you is to… wait Vegeta… how do I transfer the ki back to you that you gave me?"

"Don't be stupid… girl…"

"You need it more than me! It's only 3000 now, and if you take some of it… look I don't know how to use it, and I'm just a weakling woman remember? What do I need it for?"

"Stubborn…" he grumbled. Reaching his hand up to his mouth he tugged his glove off by catching the middle finger between his teeth. Bulma helped him pull it off as he rested his hand to her head. Her own fingers interlaced. A sensation of something draining out of her body ensued, and she saw a faint blue glow surround him before her. Vegeta groaned and lay still, letting his hand drop.

"Vegeta dear," she asked, noticing the ki had risen in his body by 1500. He had still left the rest inside of her. Grumbling she shook him.

"You were supposed to take it ALL back… you lunk head… hey! Are you listening to me?" she asked, slapping his cheek.

"Shut up woman, don't question… my motives… you'll soon see… it's enough… but I must rest…" Vegeta groaned. He laid his head and shoulders on her lap again, and turned on his side. Bulma swallowed hard, feeling a sense of hope for the first time since she'd seen him fall. At least with the ki restored he had a fighting chance without her having to make any stupid sacrifices.

That left her with a few others, which she had difficulty reading in the dark. Too bad she hadn't finished work on a Saiyan regeneration tank. Faintly she wondered if the world they were going to had a moon or not, and then she remembered something she'd ridiculed earlier. Actually she suspected it wasn't his, but she'd heard Goku talk about the first time he'd generated an artificial moon. But would he have enough to transform, and be able to control it? The only time she'd been around a transformed Saiyan was when Goku changed the few times and it was an experience she didn't want to repeat.

"If I can somehow duplicate that," she thought, reaching for the other capsule that contained a television. Whatever parts there were she had to figure it out. It was the frequency of moonlight she had to duplicate, not just a fake 'moon'.

"Vegeta?" she said, shaking him.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Does this planet we're going to. Does it have a moon?" Bulma asked.

"Unfortunately…. No," Vegeta cursed. "But you're… thinking finally."

"Can you generate enough ki to make a fake moon thing? I mean like you made back when you were fighting the Z fighters all those years ago? Krillen and Piccolo said you had used your energy."

"I can't… spare enough… now… but I think…" he coughed up more blood. "Yes… it might… it might just… work."

"Well if you can't, maybe I can," Bulma said, glancing at the television capsule. "If it's the light but not the moon…"

Vegeta nodded, before laying his head back down. She shrieked at the sudden vibrations rocking the ship, accompanied by a cherry red glow coming from the windows. Obviously the heat of reentry, she noted. Quickly she shoved the capsules with the food and other parts into Vegeta's armored vest in case she was searched. Leaning close, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped him in the cloak once more. Then she held tightly to him during the shock of reentry.


	26. Great Oozaru!

**Lost and Found Royal Line Blues**

_**Chapter 26**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. The fan characters, civilizations and planets mentioned which are not part of the series are mine though, and mean no harm to the series. I don't get paid for this!_

* * *

Fortunately Vegeta and Bulma had been left alone for the bulk of the trip. With her back blocking the entryway to the holding cell, Bulma stripped the plastic coating from several wires. Using the multipurpose tool she had taken out of her boot she was assembling the bits and pieces of a disassembled television, Vegeta's scouter, and other odds and ends. They'd opted to keep Raditz' scouter intact for Bulma's use, so there was be no added suspicion.

"The frequency has to be EXACTLY right," Vegeta instructed, raising a tired gloved hand and turning stiffly to face her.

"YOU should be resting, your Highness. You're supposed to be OUT of commission remember?" Bulma scolded him, not looking up from the circuit she was fixing.

"This was your idea, woman…" he mumbled. "Although I do think I could spare enough ki to…"

"No way, buster!" Bulma snapped at him. "You're using every last ounce on getting well, got it?"

"Don't give ME orders," Vegeta snapped back, then groaned as he fell back.

"Vegeta, you have to rest!" she cried, tossing her tools down and moving over to reposition his head and shoulders on her rolled up cape thrust under. Strangely they were the only prisoners berthed here, and she was wondering why nobody had interrupted them.

"They… they think us both beneath their notice. Arrogant fools," Vegeta snickered.

"What?" she asked, propping up his neck so he could sip water from one of the containers she'd de encapsulated. While she had no sensu beans, she did have concentrates from the small fridge she'd taken out. So far Vegeta had stomached at least 20 protein bars she'd stashed there after her last round with the Atkins diet. Although he bitched about them tasting like cardboard, he'd eaten them.

"Didn't you ask why they haven't bothered us?" he snorted. She capsulated the food storage locker and thrust the capsule into one of Vegeta's boots.

"No, not aloud but…"

"Shit, it's really happening… I don't know whether to be pissed or relieved," he groaned, letting his head drop. Bulma smoothed hair out of his face.

"What?"

"Another aspect of Saiyan mating… forming a telepathic link," he mumbled.

"Say what? You mean like Goku has with his son… or with Chichi?"

"That third class can mentally chat with a brain injury?" Vegeta snorted. "Unbelievable!"

"Well I thought you knew!" Bulma blinked, readjusting the silver foil blanket she'd found under the rough bunk he lay on. She returned to the modified television set she'd all but completely disassembled. Spare microcircuits, wires and other components were scattered all around her as she sat Indian style on the floor.

"Humph," he snorted.

"Great, as if I needed anything else… now I've got you reading my MIND!" Bulma snorted.

"It's not like that, you idiot," Vegeta huffed, then coughed up more blood.

"Stop that!" she yelped, taking her device and dragging it over so she could dab away blood with the end of a bit of rag she was using to wipe off circuits. With her other hand she continued to solder circuits while the first was occupied with slugging the Prince on the back.

"I don't need you wet nursing me… focus on the task at hand, woman," he snapped.

"Okay, okay!" she grumbled. "You're one lousy patient. I'd hate to see what Saiyan females are like during PMS…"

"About as cranky as you get during the same time," Vegeta smirked, although it was a pale shade of his usual intensity. Although he still showed a ki barely above 300, Bulma could tell his spunk was returning far faster than she'd thought possible.

"Okay, what does it take to turn you into an oversized Donkey Kong?" Bulma mumbled.

"I thank you to refrain from that piss poor pop culture reference, idiot," he grumbled. "It's bad enough I have to wait for you bitching… are you trying to torture me?"

"Hey c'mon here! I may be a genius but I'm not a MIRACLE WORKER, give me a break, you Neanderthal!"

"What does 'batteries not included' mean, Woman?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Save your chikara for healing…"

"Too bad I can't harness the energy your mouth emits," Vegeta answered.

"You aren't too messed up if you can still give me hell," Bulma laughed, trying to keep herself from feeling sick with worry about him.

"Quiet, I hear someone coming," he whispered.

"Crap," she mumbled, and quickly encapsulated what she'd been fabricating. The ship had taken its sweet time trying to reenter the atmosphere. Skimming over the sulfur clouds it came within mere miles then feet. Bulma cursed and twisted several wires together.

"Remember woman, leave me be… and stall for time. I'll be fine… if that idiotic device of yours works, that is."

"Was that a Japanese word you used?" she teased.

"Curse it," he mumbled. "Stick to electronics."

"Well, this will have to do, because I'm seeing all kinds of stuff on this thing. Either that or it's defective… and I don't have the fricking instruction manual."

"It's written in Saiyan," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh BIG HELP," she snorted.

"Quiet!" he hissed, lying down. Still it hurt to even move so much as an inch either way. Secretly he was grateful that Bulma kept him talking. Encapsulating the device, she hid it behind her back as boots clicked into view.

"Okay, pajama party's over, you monkeys," laughed Kumquat.

"Oh I'm so insulted," Bulma snorted. "You come to throw bananas at us or something, smart guy?"

"Just coming to ask you if you've reconsidered the Boss' generous offer."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a poor stupid slave girl?" Bulma looked innocently. "What was it again?"

"Don't insult me. You seem much smarter than you let on, human," Kumquat laughed. "We're landed at Central Velox. In a short time you'll either be a guest of Lord Bok Choi, and your Saiyan Prince will have first class accommodations, or else…"

"OR else…"

"Or else you see him die…"

"And what happens to me?"

"I look forwards to being the judge of that," smiled Kumquat. "Now this way… take the girl…"

"No, I want to stay with him!" Bulma yelled. She clung to Vegeta's hand, and pressed something into it. His fingers closed around it surreptitiously, and squeezed tightly.

"Go," Vegeta mouthed. "I'll be there soon…"

Bulma nodded, and grabbed his hand that held what she'd passed him, kissing it softly. While she wanted to kiss him elsewhere she sensed it wouldn't be proper to step above the 'bed slave' front she put on for these jerks.

"Come on!" Kumquat's men urged, yanking her out. She squealed and kicked as two others grabbed Vegeta and tossed him out after her.

"He don't look too good…"

"All the better. Bring them…" shouted Kumquat

"Hands off me you bastard!" she screamed. "Don't TOUCH ME!"

"Behave or else…" Kumquat snapped, reaching out to slap her face.

"Don't touch her," Vegeta growled weakly, despite his need to play dead, this insult couldn't be tolerated.

"Oh, you ARE alive?" Kumquat laughed. HE reached over to backhand Bulma, and she kneed him in the groin hard.

"Vegeta, get away!" Bulma screamed. The Prince grabbed the forearms of one guard, slamming his head against his opponent. Simultaneously he kicked the other in the gut with a booted foot. Flipping over he spun in midair and kicked the third that'd closed on Bulma.

"You're wasting what little remains of your life," Kumquat snarled. Bulma dropped to her knees directly in front of him, tripping him up as he stepped forwards. Vegeta chopped him in the side of the neck, then slammed his other elbow into the head of the nearest guard who'd leaned down to grab her.

"What are you doing, you stupid?" Bulma whispered.

"Making it look good… you don't expect the Prince of Saiyans to just roll over and die without a fight, do you?" he answered.

"Stubborn pain in the…"

"You're DEAD!" Kumquat gurgled, raising his hand. "Meteor Shower!"

Vegeta shoved Bulma out of the way, and she went flying to the side. Crossing his arms he blocked, and then tumbled off the side of the steep cliff side. Over and over he rolled, then plummeted out of sight down the seemingly bottomless chasm.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shrilled! "NOOO!"

"That's… twice you lose your Prince Charming, human," Kumquat gurgled. "Thanks to you, he's dead, and you're responsible. So you get to explain to Lord Bok Choi why his pleasure is denied."

Bulma laughed, "Too bad, so sad… at least you won't be stuffing him and hanging his head on the wall next to your ass…"

"Shut up!" Kumquat snarled, arching his hand out. Bulma grunted and spat blood when the back of it connected with her face not once, but twice. Normally it should have broken her bones, but she wondered why she was still partly conscious. Groaning she dropped to her knees.

"Go… to hell…" she spat, coughing blood that dribbled down her nose.

"Your blood isn't green… it's RED… like a blasted Saiyans… what ARE you?" Kumquat shook his head.

"Just a little bed slave…" Bulma spat more blood, wiping it off with her hand.

"Take her in!" Kumquat snarled. He jerked his head at his guards, still holding his sensitive areas.

* * *

Down a long winding corridor she was marched. Bulma's head rang like a gong from the slaps, which were followed by others. It dawned on her that Vegeta hadn't taken back all his ki for a very good reason: she might be comatose by now if not for the 1500-battle power still in her body. Enough to toughen her to major physical damage, it still wasn't much in the wake of his 100,000 and he was just resting, not powered up.

"Vegeta…" she mumbled, feeling a foot planted in her backside. She stumbled forwards, her arms pinioned behind her. UP an incline they walked the pathway before them interrupted by gold bars of light cast from the narrow windows along the left wall. The spiral passageway had a 34-degree incline and a turning radius that enabled Bulma to work out its length and dimensions. Stealing occasional glimpses through swimming eyes afforded her a rough idea of the place.

Into her nostrils wafted the pong of rotting eggs. Hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide gas tore at her lungs the further they climbed. Some of the troops who were the same species as Bok Choi inhaled deeply with flared nostrils, indicating they favored the gas for respiration. Soon it grew so thick and choking she tasted sulfur on her tongue.

"In there, bitch," Kumquat leered, kicking her backside hard.

* * *

Bulma tumbled headlong through a fifty-foot opening supported by a curved arch. Under her ear she heard a steady rumbling. Around her the heat had climbed to a tropical balminess thick with humidity and other noxious gases typical of a volcano. Bulma had been to Fujiyama a few times in her life to hit the slopes and ski. Japan itself was a volcanic country under constant threat of earthquakes as well as the occasional mad super being bent on blowing up mountains with ki.

"On your knees, monkey bitch," Kumquat laughed. "You're no Idsarian…"

"She's no Saiyan either…" snarled Bok Choi.

"Are you sure? She is as stupid and aggressive as one…"

"She's from Chikyuu, a small rocky planet with gravity but a tenth of lost Planet Vegeta. Granted she is a hairless ape like the rest of its inhabitants, and those of the Saiyan race, but a very weak species…"

"Enough with the lesser being bullshit," Bulma growled. "Just get the hell on with the bad guy 101 speech and kill me… or are you going to talk to death?"

"She has a mouth on her like he does," Kumquat mumbled.

"A battle power of 75. If she is a weak human, she shouldn't have such a reading…"

"Maybe you should turn that thing in and get a refund… or maybe the warranty's run out," Bulma snickered, coughing up blood.

"Dear me, where is the Prince?"

"Fallen down a cliff, I'm afraid. Because of the bitch queen of the monkeys had to let her Prince play hero," Kumquat reported.

"If that's so, then you've created a problem for yourself, and solved one for me, human," said Bok Choi, leaning down to leer at her.

"Oh? How's that? You can't threaten me with Vegeta if he's dead… or for all you know he could have been bluffing!" Bulma snickered.

"Despite that, I'm sure that there are OTHER… ways of persuading you," said Bok Choi.

"Oh, so you're going to do something like fucking me?" Bulma asked. "You've got NO imagination? And how can you do THAT without crushing me with that fat ass of yours?"

"You are no mere bed slave, female," Bok Choi snorted in annoyance. "Either you're very stupid to show such insolence, or you're worth far more than you realize…"

"Sir?"

"Clearly she's got the same spirit as that bastard apeling. She's not his slave; she's his MATE. Why ELSE would he risk his neck for her?" Bok Choi laughed. "Little female you've outsmarted yourself…"

"Oh, so that means…"

"Oh yes… if he IS alive… then he'll be very upset if something should happen to you…"

"Terrific," Bulma groaned. "I'm dead…"

"Take her to my quarters, I'm going to enjoy persuading her to give me the information I need. And perhaps I can spoil his chances of completing whatever mating bond he's made," Bok Choi said.

"I don't know what crack you're smoking!" Bulma laughed at him.

"Don't be stupid. I know all there is to know about those dirty monkeys. Everything Freeza taught me he learned watching them. You don't realize what that residual ki is that he's left you with? He's personally marked you as his. Perhaps killing himself in the process for pride. Not to mention that bite on your neck…"

"What?" Bulma asked, and then glimpsed herself in the polished surface that Bok Choi held up. He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her close, tugging aside her collar.

"There, you foolish girl. See? He's put his mark on you… and you didn't even KNOW?"

"It's a fucking hickey, so what?" Bulma laughed. "That's an Earth custom…"

"You don't realize that if I interrupt the bonding at this stage, he'll go wild and lose all reason, as will you. If you die, he goes crazy. If he is really dead, you'll be mad. And if I complete the process, he'll reject you…"

"You wouldn't dare," Bulma said as he began to pull at her clothes.

"On second thought, perhaps Kumquat would do the honors," said Bok Choi. "She's yours…"

"Oh I'm going to ENJOY this…" Kumquat snickered. Bulma backed away, and kicked hard. Her legs were trussed up with a blast of ki tossed by Bok Choi. Before she could scream she was picked up roughly and carried away in Kumquat's grasp.

* * *

"Let me GO!" Bulma screamed as Kumquat raced through the fortress with her. Distantly the volcano rumbled, shaking the ground a bit.

"You should have just told me what you and that dirty ape were doing here…" said Kumquat as he stopped.

"It's not your business, you pansy," Bulma answered. "Put me down!"

"Oh I intend to," said Kumquat, walking towards the upper level of the wall. It overlooked the downward slope of the volcano. Sentries walked up and down the parapets, holding their blasters or flying from turret to turret. Sky sleds landed here and there. Bulma spied the city down in the valley not far away, as other volcanoes rumbled and smoked in the distance.

Laughing, Kumquat set Bulma down, and began to tear at her clothes. He reached for her breasts with long fingernails. Bulma swallowed hard and said, "If you're going to rape me, get on with it, coward. I haven't GOT all day…"

"You should be terrified…"

"Of you? Give me a break! Only a coward fucks someone weaker then they are just to show they have power. You're no warrior, you're a LOSER!" Bulma taunted him.

"You shouldn't say that," Kumquat said, shaking his finger. He unfastened the belt from around his waist.

"Please, what are you going to do, spank me for being a bad girl?" Bulma leered, though her voice was shaking far more than she liked. "Oh I'm terrified. Let me SCREAM in terror at the big badass second in command who can spank a human woman's ass. Oh sing his praises…"

"Shut up," Kumquat snarled.

"Go ahead, do it, you loser," Bulma laughed, trying to steady her fear. "I fucking DARE you to put your pencil dick into my body. Bet you it won't even last ten seconds!"

"You can't hope to stop me with words… bitch," Kumquat laughed, smacking her face. Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that all you've got? You really are disappointing, you know…" Bulma continued to insult him.

"I'm not even BEGUN with you," Kumquat snarled, flipping her over and pushing her so she half dangled over the side of the wall. He tugged her backside in the air, and raised his belt to lash across her cheeks.

"Is that the only way you know how to put it into someone then? Am I the first female you've fucked in your life, pretty boy?" she asked.

"THAT DOES IT!" Kumquat snarled, tearing at his clothes.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed to the gods that what she hoped would happen would. As he tore away her costume, she heard a loud thumping. A steady vibration rocked the ground, more with each step. Kumquat glanced up, and heard shouts and the sizzle of ki blasting. A low roar sounded out of the air, and he stopped with his hand on her butt.

"What in the nine drekking galaxies?" Kumquat gasped. "It can't be…"

"Sir… sir!" someone squealed. "We're under attack…"

"WHAT by?" he asked.

"It's… AGGGH!" screamed the voice over his scouter. Punching it, he desperately glanced around. Bulma saw the world turn blinding white for a moment. Energy crackled and punched into the wall just 100 feet away with full force. It shook the foundations of the wall she rested on.

Bulma toppled back onto her bare backside with a yelp. She glanced up to see Kumquat struggling back into his clothes in desperation. "This isn't over, bitch, because when I've dealt with this…"

"Oh don't let me keep you waiting," she stuck he tongue out at him.

"WATCH HER!" he barked at a nearby black suited soldier.

"Sir, what is it?"

"I don't know but I'm going to destroy it!" Kumquat yelled.

Seconds later his voice was cut off by another white energy blast slamming right into the center of the courtyard. Soldiers scattered in fear, screaming at the top of their lungs. Bulma heard the loud roar that sent shivers down her spine. A tall figure blocked the light of the setting sun, and the guards around her screamed with fear.

"SHIT!" they cried, aiming feeble chikara blasts. A huge fist smashed down and crushed one guard as something scrambled over the wall. Bulma squealed in fear, backing away as great teeth gnashed, and a fireball sizzled from the throat of the creature only ten feet away.

Another punch from a massive paw crushed the nearby tower. Whoever was on it toppled down the side of the gentle curving slopes. Bulma screamed momentarily as the enormous furry shape hauled itself overtop the wall and landed with an earth-shaking THUD in the courtyard. Snarling with deafening roars it trampled the wailing guards racing to and fro. Her dizzy mind tumbled back in time many years to the last time she'd seen such wholesale destruction.

Goku had seen the full moon, and Yamcha and the others had almost perished when he'd morphed into a giant King Kong wannabe. Except he was nude while this creature wore armor identical to Vegeta. Despite the glowing red eyes and enormous limbs flailing, there was no mistaking the characteristic spiky fluff of the thicker hair on the crown of its head. Goku in his form had the same outrageous pattern to his head when grossly transformed.

Bulma gasped when she saw the bluish silvery glow emanating from a small floating sphere nearby. She clapped and squealed like an idiot to see it had worked. Just how had he managed to put it up THERE she couldn't remember, but she'd have to ask him later.

"This isn't happening!" Kumquat yelled, flying around the Oozaru as it smashed a good portion of the fortress to rubble. Bodies flew everywhere as the creature tore into them. Spotting the blue haired female he flew rapidly towards her. Bulma squealed as she saw him swooping overhead.

"Crap!" she screamed. "Not YOU again!"

With greater speed than she could imagine possible, the Oozaru Vegeta spun around. Red eyes fixated on the descending figure, and he opened his muzzle. A wide swath of red blazed just over Kumquat's head, barely singing his green hair. Screaming in anger, the warrior spun off course avoiding grabbing Bulma from the wall.

Bulma gasped as the creature advanced on her, and reached down with a massive paw to swipe her up. It closed around her body, lifting her dozens of feet into the air. With his other paw, Oozaru Vegeta flicked Kumquat out of the way and sent him crashing into the ground. "Hit the fake moon!" they all screamed before a foot or a blast smashed them and scattered them.

"Oooh I hope they don't try and use biplanes," she shivered as the fingers closed around her. Grabbing a side of wall, the Oozaru smashed it down and trampled his way towards the city below.

Most of the fortress had been replaced with piles of smashed rock and twisted metal. For a moment Bulma aimed her scouter at what appeared to be several specks fleeing in terror. Vegeta had ducked behind a nearby mountain, and then wended his way along the valley ridges where the hot sulfur prevented some of the troops from going. Opening massive jaws he blasted the rock behind them to bring the mountain down between them and the city.

Bulma was sitting in his hand, which was pressed to his chest. While he'd closed his fingers around her mostly bare body, she was still afforded enough of a view of where they were going. "Hey, aren't you finished now, you're Royal Whyness? What took you so damn long?"

Lifting its hand, Oozaru Vegeta held her just before its glowing red eyes. She shivered in fear, and then swallowed hard. "I know you won't hurt me… right? You know who I am?"

"Wom...Woman…" it growled. "Shut up…"

"Stupid! I'm not scared of you, you King Kong wanna be! Besides, I know the movie! A big strong creature like you can't resist a pretty girl."

"RRRRGGGH," Vegeta snorted, clamping his jaws shut and squeezing her a bit tightly. Bulma squealed and panicked then breathed in relief when he set her on his shoulder, just to the left of one large ear.

"That's better… now I can see… you stupid men can't ask for directions," she teased, trying to use humor to quell her fears.

AS the light from the silvery blue device faded, Bulma saw that it had been hovering only a few feet from them the whole time. Just how she'd improvised that was something she didn't know. The batteries in the television screen were doing their work well, but she hadn't put an antigravity attachment. Faster Vegeta ran, shaking the ground with each heavy step. Bulma yelped as the ground grew closer, and the shoulder she sat on much smaller.

"Hey!" she yelled, as he crashed to the ground, and she was unceremoniously thrown down.

"You have to walk now, you lazy woman," he mumbled, as she smacked his arm.

"Your energy's higher…" Bulma commented.

"Not for long… not there yet. Got to get some rest before we continue," he panted, sweating hard in his armor and spandex.

"And we've gotta get you some new threads…" she panted, as he helped her to her feet. "I hope you know what you're doing because I think we've got every jerk after us…"

"Stop whining and hurry up… woman," he panted.

"You could say you're glad to see me…"

"You could express your GRATITUDE after I risked my ass saving yours," Vegeta snarled.

"Says Mr. I'm afraid of PDAS!" Bulma shot back.

"Shut up woman, and come here," he growled, snaring her and dragging her close. She squealed as he bit her ear hard enough to break the skin.

"Ohh you lunk head," she groaned. "Let me… there…"

Vegeta had forgotten to tell the woman he'd pocketed one of her capsules for such an occasion. He had to admit that it was one of the handiest of the devices. While he'd have preferred his space pod, the Capsule hut was a far nicer place to shelter.


	27. Are we really mates?

**_Chapter 27_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Toryiama and Funimation does! I don't get paid for this. The Idsarjins, Bok Choi, and other planets, aliens and civilizations that aren't Dragon Ball are my own creations and mean no harm to the series! This is Fan Fiction!**_

* * *

Bulma mumbled and stirred in the double bed, reaching for him. Bright sunlight from twin stars beamed through the shade, and he cursed at the intensity.

He pulled on black boxers, after sliding out of the bed. Reaching for the scouter he saw it blinking urgently at him. Grumbling he glanced at the readings that indicated the kis passing narrowly by. Then a slow smile came over his features when he saw they had not stopped. Just to the left of the lamp lay the remote control for the perimeter screen. A cosmetacamoflager on a larger scale, which worked like a dream, had screened them from any prying eyes.

Grudgingly he admitted he had underestimated the Woman. Especially when he had decided to continue the process he had initiated on Earth. Mumbling he scratched his face and turned at the sound of a gentle whimper. She turned towards him, letting blue hair spill over her features and bare chest. Minimally it hid her attractive pale skin, giving him only a glimpse of what lay beneath.

Across from the bed alcove stood a table and two chairs. Still the remains of thirty or more portions of egg rolls, instant Raman, and many other food containers were piled all over the flat surface. An entire dozen of beer and a bottle of wine were sitting empty on the counter. He grunted as he stumbled over something in the way of his path back to the bed. Glancing down he saw it was one of his gold-toed boots. One glove lay over the foot of the bed, smirched with soot. His other boot was tipped to one side, not far from her shredded costume, tall boots, and his own discarded cracked armor.

"Shit, another damn suit ruined, because of you," he mumbled, sliding into the bed and creeping over silently. Still weary, he spooned behind his chosen one, and wrapped his arms around her. Cupping hands over her breasts he gave them a slight squeeze.

"OWW!" she squealed. "I'm awake you dork!"

"Just checking," he chortled.

"Again?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. He nodded then rumbled in her ear. His hands moved all over her hungrily, pulling her down to make love to him yet again.

* * *

For the past few days, Tangelo was worried. While he knew that Prince Vegeta had urgent business going after parts of his past, he had heard little from his cousin Tangerine. Ever since they had gone to Archalis to rendezvous with Vegeta, he'd waited urgently.

Now as he climbed out of the large tank, he gulped down a tankard of Meljube tea. Draping a towel over his sweaty shoulders he strode over towards the bar where a band of smugglers were delivering the latest shipments of rare liquors. Most of them were the Brigands, while others were just merchants minding their own business. He approached the newest member sitting on the front barstool in his long brown and white robes.

The Desert Wolf had earned his place among the others easily and quickly. Mr. Zocolotto reached into his till and tossed a couple dozen-credit bars down before the Wolf. "Here you are. Ten thousand even. I have to admit I wasn't so sure about you at first, but you're worth your weight in dreksham."

"Hey, no prob," said the bandit. He pulled his pink haired female onto his knee, and picked up the Zoranian brandy that rested near his earnings for the last trip.

"I don't care much for you," Tangelo mumbled. "But you're not so bad, runt."

"High praise coming from your second in command," Yamcha smiled, his face shaded by the veil hanging loosely around his long black hair. He'd let it grow since they'd got there from Earth, and already felt much freer than he had in years.

"I understand you're looking for another mission?" Mr. Zocolotto said.

"Uh huh. But I don't want just anything," the Wolf said. "I want into your prime cut. The Blueseed Punch run. It's the most lucrative run any merchant can haul."

"Oh, so you want to prove you can rub shoulders with the REAL professionals, pup?" Tangelo scoffed. "Well, it just so happens I have just an assignment. It will take you to under his royal Chop Sui's own nose and back."

"Well, I dunno," said Yamcha. "What will you pay me?"

"What do you wish?"

"That fancy space ship that you have rotting in your space dock," Yamcha said slyly.

"That's not for sale."

"Everything's for sale, isn't that right, Mr. Zocolotto?" asked the Wolf, giving a slight smile on his scarred face.

"True," said Mr. Zocolotto. "But there are some prices far too high."

"If you're wondering where my loyalties lie, this ship is the rightful property of my friend. I understand two weeks ago, no a month, you had a blue haired girl for sale. Wasn't that right?"

"What of it?" asked Tangelo.

"She's known to me," said the Wolf. "She and I were traveling here together. That ship is property of her family. The clan Briefs."

"Never heard of them."

"They're from a little backwater world called Earth," said the Wolf.

"That place is off the astral charts," said Tangelo. "What are you implying? The only blue hair we sold here was a fellow Idsarjin."

"Not so. You see, I'm from that little third rock from the sun. I'm trying to get back. I don't just do this stuff for fun. So if you give me the ship as payment in advance, I'll simply turn down any need to enter your inner circle of scum, and go away quietly," said the Wolf.

"You, turn down a chance to kiss ass?" asked Tangelo.

"Look, someone important to me is in a mess, and I want to help her," said the Wolf. "A lot of important information's crossed my ears, and I'm SURE that someone ELSE would pay bunches to…"

"All right, pup, you got a deal. The craft's in section 9," said Mr. Zocolotto.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tangelo said. The Wolf drained his glass in a series of chugs, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.

"Yes I do," said Mr. Zocolotto, tossing the maglock key. "Saving our asses."

"Drek," cursed Tangelo. "Just you don't go flapping your mouth, runt, or else you'll be in drek over your head!"

"I let drek slide off me," the Wolf grinned. "C'mon babe let's jet."

Motioning to her, he nudged her off his lap. She stood up and walked out after him. Tangelo snorted and glared at his boss. "What?" asked the barkeep. "You know that Kumquat's been watching us… and you know as well as I do who that woman was."

"Then it's on your head if his Glory finds out that you confiscated his ship."

"You know as well as I do, that wasn't HIS ship. You gave him a ship as I recall. This way we get all the evidence out of our hair. If your Glory is so great he can take care of himself, and I'll look the other way. I know your loyalties lie there first."

"Fine. I'm going on a little cruise. Taking some time off," said Tangelo.

"Do what you have to. But don't get killed. It would be bad for my business if I had the best prizefighter gone."

"Yep," said Tangelo, grabbing his cloak and slinging it over one shoulder. He buckled it under his opposite armpit. "I know where your loyalties lie."

"I can't believe you pulled that off!" the pink haired female said to the wolf.

"Yeah, isn't it something," Yamcha said as he pushed his hood off. "Now let's go. Time's wasting… we gotta get the craft and get our customer to load the stuff on it."

While Vegeta and Bulma had gone on to Archalis, much had happened to Yamcha and Ami as well as Krillin and Yumi. For the past fortnight, Yamcha had proved his skills as a desert bandit were far from rusty. In fact he had used the scouter he'd found to translate the local speech, and work his way up into the middle section of smuggling. Using a small battle thruster christened the Hi-hi van; he and Ami had gathered a small band of like-minded smugglers who were constantly running contraband booze across Bok Choi lines.

Yamcha pushed buttons on his scouter and head the beep. "Perfect, I left the damn thing on silent again," he cursed. "Kman's contacted me… six hours ago!"

"Better see if you can get him," Ami said, hopping into the large battle thruster. Yamcha swung into the mod pink and purple craft next to her, sliding the door shut. Both of them sat down in front while he punched buttons.

Back in Velox, a sleepy Ensign tossed and turned. Krillin sat bold upright in his bed as his scouter beeped. Flicking on the light, he shoved the sheets aside and rubbed his eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"Is that you buddy? I just got the Trans call… sorry I didn't call sooner! You said you had news about Bulma?"

"Yes that's right. I have good news and bad news…" said Krillin.

"Are you sure that you've heard that right?" Yamcha asked, pulling his headwear away from his mouth.

"Yeah I sure did! I just SAW them… on Archalis! And Lord Bok Choi took them. It's pretty bad, Bro."

"Don't worry! Where are you now?

"Pyorrhea… Central HQ," Krillin said. "The Head guy's recalled people to Archalis to put down some local uprising. I just saw Bulma. Vegeta was carrying her off when Kumquat nailed him."

"Wow! But where is she?" Yamcha asked, not at all sorry at the possibility of Vegeta passing on.

"She's being held captive at his main HQ," said Krillin. "My force, or what was LEFT of it was recalled to Central. I'm here in Velox city now."

"Chikusa!" Yamcha exploded. "We've got to rescue her!"

"How? I don't have the clearance to get there!"

"I'll come to you then. I just negotiated to buy it back from some Idsarjan guy I hauled booze for. It's a fortune, but I can hop on it and get out to you," said Yamcha.

"You fly a ship? Get real!" Krillin groaned.

"Bulma programmed it to accept voice commands. Apparently the Prince of all Assholes forgot to lock the voice command BACK in. So I can get the thing to work," said Yamcha. "I got some local grease monkeys here to set in the coordinates. All I gotta do is use it to get a contract to smuggle there, and I'll be there to meet you two."

"Sounds awesome. Get here as SOON as you can! I'll meet you in Velox Central," said Krillin.

"I'll radio when we're leaving. You keep tabs on Bulma," said Yamcha. "If anything changes, LET ME KNOW! See you!"

"All right," Krillin said, clicking off his scouter. He exhaled and wiped sweat from his face. A feminine hand rested on his shoulder, then traced over his bare chest.

"Well, are they coming?" Yumi asked, staring at him from beneath tousled purple hair.

"Yeah, they're on their way. Man I wish there were SOMETHING I could do… I HATE feeling so helpless!" Krillin cursed.

"Well there is ONE thing I could do for you," said Yumi. "Help you relax…"

"How can you think of THAT at a time like this?"

"Simple. Because you're not going to be any use if you're all tense and unfocussed. Just relax and let me take care of you. Besides, if I'm a frickin' bed slave I have to play the part," Yumi blinked as she reached up and pulled him down.

"Um… yeah… but…"

"Shh you silly," she giggled.

"Oh what the hey, I just hope Yamcha gets his butt back here so we can save Bulma… cause Goku will give me heck," said Krillin as he turned out the light.

* * *

Two weeks later, Krillin had been on Archalis, and had his narrow brush with Bulma. Since then, another week passed and the guards combed the surface of Pyorrhea in search of the missing blue haired Saiyan. Some said she was not possibly such a creature, but she had fought with such savagery, and exhibited the same ki. Others had spoken of how fiercely the Prince of all Sayians had defended her.

Vegeta snickered as he punched the buttons on his scouter. Setting it down, he slid back into bed next to the woman in question. Bulma giggled as he nipped her neck lightly, purring. For the past few days Vegeta had rested and regained as much ki as possible. Mostly he'd eaten and slept, or spent time slipping into the valley to hunt for prey in the darkness of night.

"Hmmm five more minutes," Bulma moaned.

"What's wrong woman?" asked Vegeta softly. "You smelled afraid just now, and last night you were screaming in your sleep."

"I heard voices," she whispered.

"I was on the scouter, baka," Vegeta snorted, flipping Bulma over and pinning her on her back. He swung one leg over and straddled her, settling on her hips with a grunt.

"Duh," Bulma shot back at him. "You ass, giving me nightmares with the volume up!"

"Vegeta, it's driving me nuts. Sometimes when I'm asleep… I can see and hear things that…" she shivered. Reaching up she traced a finger over his chest.

"It's that damn fricking bond," he snorted. "Pay it no mind, woman. Your Earthling mind isn't used to telepathy so naturally you're going to have to shield."

"Can't you do it?" she asked, irritated.

"Hmmm yes, but you're going to have to as well if either of us are going to have privacy. That's why I guard my emotions so strongly, woman. You must do the same if nobody is to discover the weakness."

"You ASS!" Bulma snapped, pushing Vegeta off her. "Only YOU would view anything so special as a weakness! Well I've got news for you! I didn't ASK for us to share this bond!"

"Neither did I woman," said Vegeta. "I didn't know it would happen. Not with a human female. But it has and we must live with the consequences…"

"Jerk. Making it sound like a fucking MISTAKE! Was this because we went to bed together?"

"Not just because we are presently sexually intimate," said Vegeta. "We shared ki. I've not…"

"Didn't you with the others you slept with?"

"What others, woman?" he snorted. "Do you seek to insult me with…"

"Don't deny it Vegeta! Those Idsarjin females were all over you! And you didn't do SHIT to stop them!" Bulma yelled at him, climbing out of bed. She tore the sheets off and tucked them around her. Vegeta fell to the floor with a thump because his legs were tangled in them.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot?" he snarled, angry at being rudely spilled out of bed.

"You said if you CHOSE me," she snarled back. "How many women will you have to do this to if I'm not the one that you pick?"

"Have you changed your mind?" Vegeta snapped, grabbing her ankle and hauling himself up. "How dare you insinuate such a thing after the honor I've bestowed on you!"

"I haven't changed my mind! But I want to know what I'm getting into!" Bulma said. "Look at THIS! You bit my neck you jerk and you never fricking told me!"

"You didn't complain. And as I see it, you did the SAME. We've marked one another," said Vegeta as he pointed to a similar mark marring the skin on his muscular neck.

"But what does it MEAN?" Bulma asked. "You haven't told me much about your customs!"

"I've told you what you needed to know at the appropriate time," he snorted, grabbing his towel and turning his back to her.

"Stuck up pain in the ASS! You think by holding all the cards you can control me?" Bulma yelled at him.

"You dare presume to judge me?" Vegeta snapped as he whirled on her. "Mind your place!"

"Oh so now you're the fucking blue blood again! Damn you're driving me CRAZY!" Bulma gritted her teeth at him. "I can't THINK straight… I just… ooh!"

Clasping hands to her head she sank to the nearest chair. Vegeta sensed the waves of confusion pouring off her. His stony heart melted just a bit when he realized how scary this was for her as well. Perhaps she didn't understand his customs well, and he had been stingy with his knowledge. "Woman, look at me," he said.

"There you go with that WOMAN thing! I've got a name"!

"Bulma," he said sharply. "Look at me dammit!"

"What?" she snorted, whirling in her chair.

"You're experiencing the first stages of the Sealing," said Vegeta. "Surely you noticed whenever that loud mouthed mate of Kakkarot is around she's continually. Like you are now."

"What, being bitchy? Chichi's not ALWAYS bitchy! I'll have you know she can be sweet and agreeable," Bulma snapped.

"When?" Vegeta asked, smirking at her. "The only times I've had the misfortune to come into contact with her is whenever she's poked her nose into the home along with Kakkarot… surely you can't be blind to that…"

"You mean to say whenever she's around Goku…" Bulma blinked. "What are you getting at?"

"My point is, silly female that she is territorial, just like a Saiyan female. When in the presence of her mate and 'den'," said Vegeta smugly. "Saiyan bonding is passionate. Not the silly weak things you call emotions, but states of being. We eat, fuck, fight and die. We live. We don't wrap up our existence in feeble pigeonholes that you call feelings… we are what we are. We need no justification."

"Vegeta what are you saying? That you and are are getting connected?" she asked. "Like like Bok Choi said to me when he saw…"

"What did that bag of pus say, woman?" Vegeta snarled. "Did he insult you? I smelled that bastard Kumquat on you."

"He said that I was your mate. So did Ascorbic. So excuse me if I'm confused when you don't seem to have told ME!"

"I thought it was apparent, woman," said Vegeta quietly. "I suppose you're more thick headed than I anticipated! How fucking simply do I put it?"

"Vegeta, you bastard! You never ASKED!"

"What, you mean getting on my knee like that loser and pulling out some crushed lump of carbon and useless gold metal? Professing my undying LOVE which is the emotion of a weakling?" Vegeta snorted in disgust. "Such rituals mean nothing to me. I've tried countless times to fathom them, but they are just as silly as ever…"

"Stop dissing my customs and listen! When the FUCK did you ASK me if I wanted this?"

"You told me yourself that you wanted to be with me, woman. As equals. That is an acceptance, and I told you plainly that the one best suited to bear my heir will be the choice as life mate," Vegeta said clearly. "What part of that does your brain fail to grasp?"

"So you're telling me that because I said I wanted to be with you… that you proposed to me, and this… mark is as good as an engagement?" she asked, stunned.

"And you said you were a genius. I'm starting to wonder, you idiot," Vegeta snorted rolling his eyes as he grabbed his bodysuit. "That day at the museum you heard me plainly state my intentions! It had dawned on me that you'd accepted! Was I mistaken?"

"Wait… you mean when I asked you if you'd chose cloning a Saiyan female and mating with a non Saiyan… and then you went over and… oh kuso…" Bulma swallowed hard. She sank to her knees, and Vegeta moved over to grasp her waist so she didn't hit the floor in a dead faint.

"What I mean, you silly stupid female, is that I've made my choice. Don't make me regret my offer."

"You said a mating bond for pleasure was permitted. But a mating bond to make… children…" she gasped. "But what makes you think I could be a mother of any kind? I can't even keep my goldfish alive! I suck as a babysitter! And YOU liked Idsarjan orgies!"

"I did NO such things, you fool," Vegeta snorted. "I don't know who put that damn idea into your addled brain, wench. But you'd better FORGET it now!"

"Answer me this, Vegeta: did you or did you NOT mate with one or more of those females? And if so…"

"The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT share," said Vegeta angrily, grasping her arms. He squeezed them tightly, but not too tightly to hurt her.

"I know that I must sound like a hypocrite because I HAVE had sex before you. But you have to tell me… please… don't get pissed," Bulma swallowed hard. "I have to know! I've told you about MY past."

"Yes, more or less," Vegeta said quietly. "If you MUST know, I have had my pleasure as well, but NEVER with more than one female at one time. It's the Idsarjin who have sick low class minds, and so did my subordinates. But I never have done with them what I have with you, woman."

"Thank the gods," Bulma swallowed, hugging him tightly.

"You're a fucking enigma! What will take to understand you?" Vegeta snarled in anger. "If you misunderstood why not ask me before?"

"Cause I'm a silly little Earthling female maybe?" Bulma winked at him in a very girly manner. "And I need your superior Saiyan brain to help clarify things because I'm hazed over with mind boggling sex?"

"Humph," Vegeta grunted. "I suppose that answer will suffice for now. But do you regret entering into this… and if so… will you refuse the honor I expect?"

"Vegeta, answer me this first: do I HAVE to have children right away? Is THAT the equivalence of a Saiyan marriage?"

"It is the last step," said Vegeta. "But there are others before it. You've shared my ki successfully, and the mental bond is forming far more than I'd thought much to my chagrin. Are you willing to accept fully who and what I am without question?"

"You mean swear allegiance to you?" she asked.

"In a sense is that not what you humans say when your mating vows say, 'forsake all others' and 'cleave unto one another'?" Vegeta asked, glaring into her eyes deeply. "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans. I cannot forsake what I am. And you must comprehend what that means, woman. I thought perhaps you had in the museum…"

"Vegeta, I thought there would be some formal question. Not just this… bonding thing!"

"I was going to ask you before, woman. The official declaration is made in the Royal palace. When a female is presented with the desires and whims of the male, when he tells her the alternatives. Then she asks him which he would choose. And he states his intentions. You accepted the moment you stood by me and refused to leave my side. And when you returned my mark and mated with me last night," he said.

"Vegeta… having children… it's a big step. You have to let me get used to it," Bulma swallowed hard. "Please!"

"Just answer yes or no, it's as simple as that," Vegeta said clearly. "I would understand if you refused. But I must know before we return to Earth. Will you stand by me in this, no matter how cold and remote I may seem? Even if others question your sanity? If I must hide the true nature of this from the other weaklings should they use it against me?"

"Is it Saiyan custom to show by deeds? Is THAT it?"

"Yes woman," said Vegeta quietly. "At LAST you are beginning to understand how a Saiyan thinks. We declare, but it is only when we have achieve the end goal that the means were justified."

"Like you defeating Goku to prove you're Mr. Number 1 Saiyan?" she raised an eyebrow. Vegeta nodded.

"Then let's find that race bank," Bulma said quietly. "And get the hell off this rock."

Bulma swallowed hard that next moment that Vegeta's dark eyes met hers. Something gleamed in them that she'd only seen in elusive moments. Times such as the one where he'd screamed to her and saved her from sudden death. Or when he'd glanced down at her in the throws of their first lovemaking and poured out vast energies into her.

"You are starting to show sense again," Vegeta said, with a nod and a familiar smirk. "Perhaps there is hope for your weak species yet," Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, where's the thing already?" Bulma said, sitting down at the table and eating the food that he'd laid out for her. Vegeta sat opposite, and picked up the scouter which had fallen on the floor. Its green lens blinked as he set it in front of her.

"The details were encrypted there. I had the foresight to transfer them from the one you disassembled into this one. The UVT chip placed inside also is a homing system. Only five such scouters had them installed. Raditz was Bardock's son as was Kakkarot. The scouter here in my possession is the only other one that had such a device. As did my own, and Nappa's."

"Why?"

"They were the last four scouters to be manufactured on Planet Vegeta," said the Prince. "All others were made by Freeza's scientists. Any existing Saiyan equipment made on the world gives a signature when a certain signal is beamed. The Race bank had the indigenous signal, but it had grown so weak that only in the past few weeks did I come to notice. That's why I destroyed my scouter on Namek."

"Oh… and Nappa's was blown up… and Raditz," Bulma slapped her forehead.

"Kakkarot's was used to make your artificial moonbeam emitter," said Vegeta. "The transmission of EM at that frequency using its equipment was brilliant, woman. It would take too much time to remove it and make that scouter work again. So this is the one that remains intact besides the one in the hands of the Idsarjin."

"They all have scouters."

"They used that one as the template. The one that was issued to Tangelo," Vegeta reminded her.

"And you've never gone after the race bank before this because you never had the signal?" Bulma blinked in disbelief.

"We dared not speak of it because if Freeza got his hands on it… we'd be finished. Most of us thought it destroyed. This you know. How ironic that third class scientist hid the only remaining clues to its survival in the ship that brought his son Kakkarot here. How he was privy to its existence I'll never know… but how fortunate."

"That's how the Idsarjins knew where it was."

"Yes, Bulma. And now we must go get it. Somehow when it was brought here, that chip inside was activated. My scouter failed to see it, and yours wasn't set properly. But it's there. And we'll find its exact location… In Velox city museum," Vegeta said quietly. Bulma swallowed hard when a wall had fallen in that moment.

"Yes," Bulma nodded. "And according to the specs I see on here, it's heavily guarded by turret guns, heat seekers, multiple detachments, and a whole array of booby traps. You'd have to be the world's most talented flier to navigate through that mess."

"Which is why either of us could perish in the attempt," said Vegeta quietly. "I cannot concentrate flying and fighting without someone guiding me, as easily as you might think an Elite could."

"I could guide you," said Bulma brandishing the scouter. "With this."

"The choice to do so is yours," said Vegeta.

"You idiot, of course I will," said Bulma quickly, putting on the scouter. Vegeta cracked a close to genuine smile, which turned into his customary smirk.

"Good girl," he nodded.

"And you need new armor bud, that one's shot," said Bulma, pointing to the breastplate that Vegeta had attempted to patch.

"Your shoddy workmanship, not mine!" he snorted.

"Wait," Bulma said, running over to grab a box out of the dresser. She threw it at his feet, and Vegeta prodded it with his toe as if it were a snake.

"What's THIS? Another silly token of earthling affection?"

"Well if you want to be blasted to kingdom come," she snorted, bending over to open it. Vegeta's eyebrow lifted at the streamlined breastplate and back piece. It was held together by twin segmented strips running down either side. His battered armor before had been a replica of the one he'd worn on Namek. Her first attempt was satisfactory, but this…

"It's hardly Saiyan style," he mumbled, glancing at it. "But… it appears to be… adequate."

"Hey, it's easier to get on and OFF," she said with a lascivious smirk.

"Low class idiot," he mumbled, seeing her saucy wink. She grabbed it back from him, and lifted both halves up with great effort. At first he hiked a dark brow, but Bulma jerked her head to one side so he should stand before her. Taking the weight off the front he helped her lift it up and over to hang both the front and back pieces around his neck. With a great deal of fussing she buckled the two halves together so it fit snugly around his torso, then she dumped out the other pieces on the bed.

"Matching gloves! Those are so not the right kind," she said.

"Females and their idiotic color schemes. But I see that you at least fashioned the other components in the proper style," he snorted, stepping out of his battered boots and letting her help him on the rest of the ensemble.

"Let's go now," Vegeta said, turning to look at himself in the mirror. A hint of pride gleamed in his eyes as he turned around to examine the craftsmanship. Bulma picked up the scouter along with several boxes of capsules. He noticed she was French braiding her long blue hair in the mirror next to him.

"Look at you, like some peacock. IT wouldn't kill you to say THANK you," Bulma snorted. Around her hips she buckled a white belt with multiple compartments. The blue jeans and black T-shirt fit her as a second skin, in the fashion of his bodysuit. When she pulled on a dark navy blue jacket with the Capsule corps logo, Vegeta glared at her.

"Where did you get THAT?" he frowned, making fists at the sides of his hips with both hands.

"It's a jacket! Relax! I'm NOT freezing to death! If we're gonna go in there, we'll go in style, your Royal Pain in my ass," Bulma shot back. "You insecure that I'll outclass you?"

"Not in those rags, no," Vegeta snorted, watching her pull on a pair of yellow sneaker boots. She secured the Velcro fastenings, and stood up, with her hands on her hips. A few pieces of blue hair fell before her eyes, causing a strange sense of déjà vu for the Prince. For that moment he was remotely reminded of that young punk.

"What?" She asked.

"Time we left for our mission," he said, sweeping her up in his arms and walking out the door.

"What about the house?" Bulma asked.

"Encapsulate it," said Vegeta tersely. Bulma mumbled as he leaned down and she did so, stuffing the capsule back into her belt. Soon they were rising into the hot brash morning air.

"Why were you so freaked with this jacket?" Bulma thought.

"Because you should have more taste," Vegeta's thoughts entered hers. Bulma squealed and squirmed in his arms.

"Stop that at once!" Vegeta barked at her. She yelped and clung tightly to his shoulder. Blue ki streamed overtop both of them as Vegeta blazed a trail through the lightening skies. No wind blasted her face, so she felt as if she were in an aircraft. Only the sizzling crackle of his ki reached her ears, along with the loud whooshing of air rushing past.

"Vegeta… I heard you in my brain," she whispered.

"This is the bond, you dunce," he snorted. "Think clearly inside your mind. Then I can understand you as well as you can me. It's how I communicated with Nappa and Raditz. And how we must communicate without scouters."

"This is WEIRD!" Bulma thought, shivering at the fleshless voice echoing in her mind.

"I put it into words. Of course Saiyans need only a thought or an impulse, but not every telepathic conversation is in a detached voice within. This is for your benefit," Vegeta answered. "Now, we're in proximity."

"Yes… I'm seeing the direction here," she nodded, glancing at him without moving her lips. Superimposed on the green scouter lens was the schematic she'd seen in the capsule hut a half-hour or so before. Small pulses of energy flickered, indicating patrollers in various vehicles.

"From what I gathered the major kis are massing outside the city. If we move low under their scanners we can knock them out with a sonic boom," Vegeta sounded. "So hold on. I'm going to rattle their cages."

"YIKES!" she yelped, feeling the tingling on her skin of his ki envelop. Swirling blue radiance crawled over them both as Vegeta poured more of his energy into flight. It always struck her as odd that of all the Z fighters, only Vegeta's ki had a certain tint when flying. Most everyone else glowed with white ki. Only Vegeta's or Goku's energy signatures had that hint of blue.

Vegeta frowned, sensing Bulma's irritation. She had carelessly let down her barriers again since his warnings that morning. If this bond was going to work without maddening them both she would have to try harder to keep from broadcasting. Why should he have to do all the shielding if the female was smart enough to comprehend telepathy, Vegeta wondered?

"That jacket looks all WRONG on her," Vegeta mumbled to himself. Navy blue with pockets the jacket had the black and white Capsule Corps logo patch sewn on either shoulder. It just barely touched her shapely hips, multiple pockets flapping in the slightest breeze. Of course he wouldn't admit to it, but there was a very good REASON he loathed it.

"Vegeta, chill, it's a JACKET!" she said aloud.

"Never mind. Focus on your mission," Vegeta burst out.

"I know why you don't like it," Bulma said. "I can see the mental image. You're thinking about that mystery kid from the future and it freaks you out that this jacket is EXACTLY the same style as his, right?"

"Forget about the stupid JACKET! Why should I give a shit what some stupid punk from nowhere wears? I just thought YOU had better taste woman! The pink shirt was bad enough!" Vegeta exploded.

"All the employees get them for Christmas," Bulma shrugged. " Besides it's made of a highly advance state of the art polymer fiber that doesn't' rip when exposed to high temperatures. This is the SAME stuff your bodysuit is made of. If you don't like it, tough shit, cause I do."

"GRRR," Vegeta snarled, his black hair standing up more than usual. "Fucking goddamn punk kid! Who the hell does he think he is going Super Saiyan before me!"

"Vegeta, you're jealous, aren't you?" Bulma teased.

"I am NOT!" he snarled. "Not because of your puerile notions, but for the obvious reason he has the audacity to claim he's Super Saiyan!"

"You are so. You're also jealous because he was looking at me, and you can't stand to think of another male looking at me, can you?" she teased.

"Don't provoke me," he snarled. "Why should I give a shit if some wet behind the ears brat blushes in front of you batting your eyes at him? I should have given him the fucking shirt! Then he'd have a reason to blush!"

"Vegeta, you're making NO sense!" Bulma shook her head. "I bit YOUR neck, not his, so relax! Besides black's more my color than purple. Dating a purple haired guy… would be too much like dating a brother… or a dad."

"Thank the Legendary for small favors," Vegeta mumbled. "At least you have SOME measure of taste."

Turning her head, Bulma kissed his cheek lightly. She worked her way to his mouth, causing him to flinch. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point before we don't have another chance," she thought into his head as she covered his mouth with hers. "We've got five minutes before we approach the range of those guns according to the specs here."

Vegeta grunted, letting go of her knees while pushing his shoulder under her right armpit. He latched her to his side with one strong arm while keeping the other gloved hand formed into a fist he pushed right before him. For a long moment he indulged the whim to kiss her hard and deep before pulling away. "Later woman, I promise," he said hoarsely.

"I see the signal. The museum must be right down there!" Bulma nudged him, pointing as the arrow flickered downwards. Below them stretched the blocks and grids of the expansive Velox City metropolis. Bulma shivered because the architecture was almost identical to the tapes she had seen of Freeza's world. Vegeta sensed her tension and nodded grimly.

"It is the same style, woman. Freeza was most insistent that his was the best and most superior. And if that's the case, then the security is exactly the same," Vegeta said. "Now hold on because this is going to get intense."

"It already is," Bulma shivered, as Vegeta began to zip in and out of real time.

Bangs and flashes erupted around them as he poured on more speed, and blurred out of their visual range. Her heart pounded and she held more tightly to him, wondering if they'd get out of this one alive. So close were they to the Museum that anything could go wrong. Bulma's stomach squirmed, and she pressed her cheek tightly to Vegeta's neck, burying her nose in his spiked hair. The Prince allowed himself a small smile of pride at how she clung to him for security. He would not admit that he had insecure feelings regarding the memories of that mysterious youth. To think he'd actually thought Bulma found the brat attractive. Not when she had HIM. Bulma sensed the thought process before Vegeta erected his wall once more. He was jealous after all!


	28. Race bank retrieved

**_Chapter 28_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Toriyama and Funimation do. The civilizations, aliens and characters that aren't are invented by the aforementioned are my own fan fiction creations that mean no harm to the show. This is Fan fiction and I don't get paid for this!_

* * *

At long last they crept in through the perimeter defense. Bulma felt the Prince set her down carefully inside the vaulted main chambers. After a harrowing goose chase with missiles, Bulma thought she was going to yet again risk throwing up on his brand new armor. Shivering she pulled her Capsule Corps jacket more tightly around her.

"The idiots are trying to shield their ki," Vegeta mumbled, urging her on ahead of him.

"We could fly down this hall and get this out of the way much faster," Bulma whispered, wondering why he was putting her first.

"What, and have them coming after us with their damn fool scouters?" he mumbled. "Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Whine and moan," Bulma mumbled as she followed their progress on the green lens superimposed on the forward view. Large organic columns supported a curved ceiling that stretched as far overhead as those of the museum on Archalis. All around her the curves and vein like features reminded her of wandering through a model of a human body. Why did such architecture always look organic when it was clearly made of synthetic materials?

What was worse was the decorations on the curved surfaces. Skeletons of long dead creatures hung next to suits of armor, and the cast off exoshells of insectoid beings. Each turn in the corridors revealed other grisly trophies. "This would put a haunted house to shame," Bulma thought.

"Only you would think something that idiotic at a time like this," he mumbled.

"I'm trying to keep the barriers up. Maybe you shouldn't listen on thoughts that aren't yours,' Bulma complained, trying to keep away the nagging suspicion this was all too easy.

"Hn," he mumbled, ignoring her momentarily. His eyes narrowed at the dimness of the corridors. Illumination flickered then stopped. Bulma felt his gloved hand grip hers in the sudden blackness, trying hard not to squeal in fear. Seconds later the overhead lights flickered on once more.

"Hurry," Vegeta mumbled. "Which way?"

"Straight and to the left," she murmured, pointing with her finger. She streaked off down the hallway with him in fast pursuit. Boots pounded the glossy floor, carrying them through ruined pieces of statue and other architecture arranged on the walls instead of mere skeletons.

"Eww gross," she mumbled, glancing at other displays which included enormous tanks filled with floating figures. It dawned on her that they were exactly like the jars she saw in biology class with formaldehyde; showing preserved animals or other sick items. Each new chamber had skeletons, followed by broken buildings and rubble, then a series of dark twists and turns to the next place.

Bulma saw him turn a shade of green when he passed by several bizarre life forms bobbing in long tanks that ran for a hundred feet on either wall. Encased in green fluid, Bulma saw that the segmented shapes resembled gigantic earthworms. They were slightly bloated, making her feel ill, yet not as much as the Prince who was dragging her quickly behind him.

"His trophy chambers, woman. This whole museum is one big display case for the beings he's purged," said Vegeta quietly, leaning against one wall. He buried his face in his hands, heaving great breaths while Bulma rested her hands on his shoulders.

"And I thought I was gonna hurl,' she whispered. "This is like everything he destroyed…"

"I purged as much as he did. But I NEVER kept a storehouse of… what was left behind." he mumbled.

"That's not why you're sick is it?"

"No, and don't you ever dare tell anyone that I…"

"Come on, you goof, before I get nightmares for a week," she said, grabbing his arm. Vegeta muttered a few choice curses and followed.

"Damn," Bulma murmured, resting her hands on her hips after a time. She could not tear her eyes away from the fragments of alien technology here and there. Tantalizing bits of battered circuits, and space ships lay in the most recent chamber. Some of them even appeared drastically familiar.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" she said quietly. "This stuff looks like what we saw in the museum."

"Yes," said Vegeta slowly, noticing the antique space pods that had been in use thousands of years before he'd been born. Old style armored vests and other items made him shudder. Especially the sight of skeletons with a sinisterly simian configuration. His hand came to rest on the flat display cases filled with long furry objects, and he grew even more ill.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"His personal trophy collection. Of all the Saiyans he'd accidentally sent into dangerous assignments. He always liked collecting things… but this…"

"Those are…" Bulma realized as Vegeta's fists glowed blue with misting ki. "Just like yours."

"The sooner we get out of here the better," Vegeta said quietly, voice tinged with rage. A cold hatred formed a solid lump in the pit of Bulma's stomach out of nowhere. Anger surged inside, turning to outrage. A tidal wave of sheer loathing threatened to overwhelm her. Shivering she focused on something, anything else besides Vegeta standing there as stiff as a statue looking murderously at the display case of Saiyan tails that had been cut off.

Her eyes traced along the captured pieces of technology. Why would Bok Choi have bought these ruined pieces to place here? All of the items were shattered and broken pieces of weaponry, armor, and skeletons, not the cultural relics like buildings, pieces of statue, and other less militaristic flavor. IT was part biology lab, part military museum. Where would this race bank be, she wondered. Then she put the pieces together.

"Of course," she said.

"Here it is," Vegeta said suddenly, holding two small cylinders in his gloved hands. They were made of a silvery gleaming metal, about the diameter of two fingers together.

"That's IT? But when I saw it in the archives," Bulma whispered, as he handed them to her.

"We have to get these out of here," Vegeta snapped. He thrust the canisters into Bulma's hands.

"Where… how… you knew they were in that casing there? It looked like some sort of weapon console," she pointed. "And that's why."

"Yes," he nodded. "Those canisters can withstand a full fledged ki blast. Guard them with your life…"

"What about the memory discs? You said contained the history…"

"I have them here," he said, thrusting multiple pieces of micro circuitry into his armored vest that she had fashioned for him. "This armor of yours had better be worth its bragging price, or else the history is lost."

"I expected something bigger," she shivered, thrusting the canisters into her shirt. One each fitted on either side of her bra.

"Information can be stored in many ways," Vegeta said. "That is beyond even your comprehension, almost. Each unit contains thousands of years of history. While what you hold there is the memory of an entire race stored on genetic blueprints."

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he raised his hand. Bulma backed away, seeing the blue flames of energy licking along the display cases as he raised a hand to them. There came a series of loud smashes, followed by the sizzling smell of released ki. She whirled around to see Vegeta standing over the display cases, hurling ki bolts at them to destroy the pieces of his society that Bok Choi had on display.

"It all must be destroyed. This abomination to my race must be purged. And not for the sake of selling something to a fucking lizard, but to give some dignity to what he's distorted here," Vegeta said, as she stood there stunned.

"Vegeta, we have to get out of here… they'll know…" she shivered. "I know you're angry but…"

"He won't posses anything of the Saiyan race as long as I live and breathe," Vegeta said. "I'm giving him a nasty little parting gift to remind him not to fuck with me and mine."

"I think we'd better leave now," she said, rushing over to him. "The scouter's screaming at me."

"Let's go," Vegeta nodded, and scooped Bulma up into his strong arms. She threaded her arms around his neck as he leapt into the air and streaked out the window. All around them, the planet of Pyorrhea stretched in tans and viridian green skies.

"Alert, alert… robbery in progress at the Velox Universal Museum… pursue… pursue!"

"Someone doesn't like you borrowing the exhibit, much lest destroying it!" Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

"Stupid idiots wouldn't know what to do with the Race banks anyway. They are rightfully the property of the Royal House of Planet Vegeta… and as the Crown Prince they belong to me!" Vegeta snickered.

"To destroy at your whim? I understand you were pissed but that's a bit extreme…"

"Wouldn't you be angry if you saw your world tacked up on someone's wall like a trophy? Everything that you knew and held sacred to gawk at?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"I see," Bulma whispered. "I'd hate it."

"Think twice before you question so quickly," Vegeta answered.

"Look out!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta dodged to the left just as a disintegration beam sizzled past his arm. Angrily he glanced back to see sky sleds rise out of the nearby spires and lock onto his flight. Energy flared around Vegeta as he expanded his ki field. A sudden burst of speed tossed Bulma against him. Within a split second, Vegeta had vanished off their scopes.

"Lord Bok-Choi won't be pleased," muttered Commander Kumquat.

"After them you fools!" Bok-Choi shouted, his face blaring angrily onto their screens. "We have to stop the thieves! They'll destroy us with the weapons they've stolen!"

"Yes Milord! We won't fail," said Kumquat, glancing over at Sgt. Marrow.

* * *

Krillin and Yamcha heard the frantic cries crackling over their scouters. "Vegeta and Bulma are on the scopes, we have to get going!" Ami cried.

"I'm bringing the air car around!" Yumi announced. "Come on guys, let's find the ship and get the hell out of here!"

"We're right with you girls," Yamcha nodded grimly.

He and Krillin leapt up and sped off to catch up with the modified air van. Painted bright purple and pink, it coursed out of the nearby parking garage and sped towards them. The dome opened up, admitting the two men. Krillin landed in the seat next to Yumi, who was piloting it, while Ami helped Yamcha buckle in.

"They're at the museum… or were," Krillin said. "I'm taking we're at the top of their hit list now."

"And it isn't top forties!" Ami said. "Yamcha, can you sense their ki?"

"Barely… no wait! It's that stupid prince! And they're headed straight for us!"

"Get the white noise blaster ready," Yumi snapped to Krillin. He pressed buttons all over the console, setting up the tape of their newest session. Loud rock music blared in the atmosphere for a radius of nearly a mile. Navigational computers were scrambled at the assault of hundreds of decibels. Vegeta howled in pain as his ears were spit by the sound.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried. He lost concentration and plummeted earthwards. At the last possible moment he gained enough to twist his body underneath hers. Bulma wrestled with his free-falling body, trying to divert it enough so he'd land on the nearest rooftop. Gritting her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Wait guys, that's BULMA there!" Yamcha gasped, noticing a flash of bright blue hair. "HURRY!"

"I'm onto it!" cried Yumi, gunning the bus full speed towards them. "Get ready to pop the sky roof, Ami!"

"Roger!" Ami replied, posting her finger over the button.

Fortunately the jarring thump that Bulma felt was not the impact of her Saiyan prince on the ground, but in a thickly padded chair. She groaned, blinking up into the faces of Yamcha and Ami.

"What the devil were you doing?" Yamcha yelled. "Bulma, we were worried sick! We've got every one of Bok-Choi's goons tailing us from here to Silver City!"

"Ohhh," Vegeta groaned, hands pressed to his ears. "What the hell was that? And who do I destroy first?"

"Bulma! Thank The gods we got you in time… how did you escape?" Ami asked. She reached over to try to pull Bulma off of the Prince. She still sat on his lap, much to the amazement and chagrin of her fellow space travelers.

"Leave us alone!" Bulma yelled, slapping their hands away. "You've done enough!"

"Bulma it's us? Don't you remember your friends?" Yamcha asked, reaching out to grab her arm. "We've come to rescue you, because Krillin told us he'd seen you and Vegeta, but we didn't think he'd survived! What are you doing with him?"

"Bastard!" Bulma yelled. She slapped Yamcha right across the face.

"You asshole, what did you DO to him!" Bulma yelled. "You could have gotten us BOTH killed!"

"We didn't know that he was carrying you," Yamcha gasped, rubbing his cheek.

"Fine… but… Krillin… guys… I appreciate you coming to the rescue but you didn't have to do THIS to him!"

"Calm down everyone, sheesh!" Krillin interrupted. "If you don't mind we're all stressed out… so take deep breaths. Is Vegeta okay, Bulma?"

"Vegeta, say something," Bulma cried, gently rubbing his cheek.

"We used the sonic cannon," said Ami. "It was the only way. We didn't know he was so sensitive to noise."

"You can't help him by sitting on him," said Yamcha as he tried to pull her away.

"Touch the woman, and die," Vegeta growled, as he sat up, and held Bulma on his lap.

"Wait a minute Vegeta! It's us! There's no need to flip out!" Krillin shouted.

"Vegeta… it's all right! We're safe!" Bulma urged. Unfortunately he ignored her. Raising a white-gloved hand with the palm facing towards them, he built up a charge of lavender ki. Yamcha quivered at the sight of the crackling energy, remembering what it was capable of doing. He held his chest, pushing Ami behind him.

"Stop… wait!" Yamcha gasped.

"If you value your wench you'll not lay a hand on the woman, weakling… do I make myself CLEAR?" Vegeta reiterated.

"Vegeta stop it now!" Bulma urged, grabbing his wrist. Her fingers slid around the cuff of his glove and squeezed as tightly as she could, hoping it would get his attention. Judging from the feral gleam in his midnight black eyes, he could very well see everyone around him as a threat. Did he recognize them as people who'd agreed reluctantly to follow him?

"We're okay! It's our friends," Bulma implored, moving her mouth right by his ear.

"I trust no one, save you, woman," Vegeta answered. "Especially that weakling… he sold us out to the enemy…"

"That's the thanks we get for saving your asses," Yamcha snorted. Ami slid her arm around Yamcha's chest when she saw him raise his hands before his face. In a gesture quite similar to Piccolo's crossed arm stance Yamcha charged up his own ki field.

"NOT IN THE VAN!" Yumi yelled. "Get these clowns to stop this, K-man!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Krillin yelled. "HEY! Am I'm gonna have to pull this crate over?"

"Let Bulma go!" Yamcha panted. "Vegeta, you're not your usual nasty self. You got to think about what you're doing. if you let off that ki blast you'll vaporize us, AND the woman! Do you WANT that?"

"Don't tell me what to do, human scum," Vegeta answered. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Vegeta please don't do this!" Ami begged. "Your majesty don't!"

"He's not worth the title," whispered Yamcha. "Stay BACK!"

"Shut up, Yamcha, and you simmer down, Vegeta," Bulma said, tightening her grip on Vegeta's wrist. "He's not worth it, and they DID save us!"

"You did nothing!" Vegeta snapped. "While you losers wasted your blasted time, I was handling myself perfectly well without your interference!"

"Guys, enough!" Krillin yelled. "Do you mind, we've got BIGGER problems, as in every lawman in this planet after us!"

"Please Vegeta, we need you," Bulma whispered, kissing his lips before he could snarl protest. Yamcha bit his lip, and if it weren't for the fact he was suitably angry and outraged, Vegeta would have scolded Bulma for such a public display.

"Sit DOWN bright buns, and I mean NOW!" Yumi hollered back. Yamcha shoved Ami into a seat and sat down opposite her.

"Thank the woman that I don't blast you into atoms, weakling," Vegeta snarled at Yamcha from the forward video screen. "Stay out of the way."

"Excuse the heck me," Ami mumbled.

"Ami, we are thankful, but now's not the time for that kind of stuff," Bulma pleaded. "We've got what Vegeta wanted. Now we just have to get out of here alive."

"You really did it this time, Vegeta," Krillin commented. "I hope whatever you two got is worth it."

"Don't question me, Baldie. If I didn't have grudging respect for your fighting skills you'd be dead now," Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, enough of the contest! We have to work together!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Fine woman, just shut up and let me think!" Vegeta yelled back. "Purple hair, I mean Yumi. How far to the space port?"

"About two hours, your Whyness. This bucket of bolts has enough juice to get us there. Fortunately Bulma and I put missiles on this bus," said Yumi, punching buttons.

"Good, then have them ready," he said, then got up. With a gloved finger he punched the door button, blasting everyone with a gust of wind.

"What are you doing you crazy?" Yamcha panted.

"Woman, come with me. You all stay here. I'll direct you from outside," Vegeta shouted. He swung Bulma alongside of him, and she yelped. This told her that she needed to leave at least one free hand for fighting. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she straddled his hip. Vegeta nodded grudgingly, then shifted his gloved hand to hold her at his side. Just why he didn't simply have her ride with the others she could not guess.

He released the side of the bus and flew under his own ki. Shocked, Ami shut the door and glanced out to see Bulma and the Saiyan Prince put slight distance between them, matching their speed easily. "Okay, you made it clear you don't want to fly with us, Vegeta. So what's the plan?" asked Krillin.

"Since I can't get rid of you idiots you might as well be useful, so listen up! Your friend pink hair is so fond of shooting off her mouth, she puts herself use to pot shot those sonic disrupters at them," Vegeta barked into his mouthpiece.

"Yes, your majesty," Ami snorted. Wearing Raditz' old scouter, Bulma was privy to each participant in Vegeta's conversation whether she wanted to hear or not.

"Good grief, we're doomed," Krillin groaned from on the bus.

"Right, we'll give 'em a taste of the sonic blaster, but luckily this sucker's soundproof," said Yumi, firing up the cannons. Krillin and Yamcha strapped in while Ami pressed keys on their sonic guns. Waves of sheer white noise formed concentrated beams that sliced into their pursuers. Yumi pressed buttons to activate the small arsenal of disrupter missiles. Bangs and flashes exploded as she wove the air car around their pursuers.

A large explosion slammed into them from behind. "Oh crap. They've got turret guns," Yamcha yelped, grabbing his seat.

"Ladies, take them out if you will, I'll pick off the sleds," Vegeta barked.

"Yes sir!" Ami nodded. Twin sonic beam cannons swiveled to aim their destructive beams on any guns from below. Vegeta's ki blasts aimed left and right, picking off the others. Soon they shot past the perimeter wall and into the deserts vast expanse.

"Let's do it again," Ami nodded, slapping Yumi's outstretched hand.

"All right!" Krillin laughed, raising his fingers in a victory salute he'd learned from Goku.

"Don't celebrate yet, idiots," Vegeta reminded them over his scouter. "We can't let up for a minute."

"Now just you wait…" Yamcha started, leaning in to yell in the com panel. Ami smacked his arm.

"Shut up, will you?" she hissed at him.

"We're not out of the woods yet! Six incoming and fast," said Yumi, glancing at her targeting scanner.

"Crap," Bulma mumbled, wiping sweat off her face as she tensed in Vegeta's arms.

"Don't let any of them lock onto us," Vegeta snapped. "I'm sensing someone's ki, and it's almost as great as my own."

"Terrific, don't tell me that," Yamcha groaned. "Damn it, the power's off the scale."

Sweat blistered on the Z fighter's forehead. Ami shivered at the wideness of his eyes in his scarred but handsome face. He grit his teeth together, wildly glancing at Krillin. The bald monk nodded his confirmation.

"Crap, does that look mean what you think it means, Ami?" Yumi asked.

"Unfortunately we're screwed," Yamcha whispered. "Unless his Royal Whyness can save our asses."

"How great is it?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Not up to Freeza's level, but it's pretty freaking close," Vegeta grunted. "I'm certain I can handle it though. It's time to see if that gravity training paid off. Are you scared?"

"Yes, but I know you'll defeat him," Bulma said more confidently than her shaking voice told him.

"You'll see that you're safer with me, woman. Unless you're scared that I'll drop you," he teased.

"Very funny, not!" Bulma snapped.

"Maybe we'd better leave while we can," Yamcha whimpered in the background. "Not something you want to piss with."

"I heard that! Come on, you've been training hard," Bulma said angrily. "Are you telling me you're going to cut and run?"

"Bulma, shut up," Yamcha snapped at her. "You don't know what it's like."

"Bulma, we're strong and all, but we've got our limits," said Krillin quietly. "I think this guy's in your class, Vegeta. Do you know who it is?"

Vegeta grimly nodded. Yamcha and Krillin sensed his power level surge from its dampened state. Both of them widened their eyes discernibly, getting a taste of the energies he kept a lid on till now. They knew the Saiyan Prince was powerful, but now they were unsure of his true upper limit. Perhaps all those days in the GR were coming to fruition. Still was it enough to tackle the triple threat they now discerned?

"Bok-Choi's calling card," Vegeta gritted. "He's taking a personal stake in this. And he's sent for some of his elite. I'm afraid your puny toys won't be enough to stop them… better open it up woman!"

"C'mon, let me get a good shot," Yumi whispered as she aimed her white noise cannon. Blasts erupted around them and Krillin and Yamcha sensed kis flaring around them. Shots of pure energy whipped into them. A huge wave of energy scooted across their line of sight, and Vegeta gritted.

"Bail out, now!" he yelled. "Or die!"

"What?" asked Yumi.

"Get out now! It's the seismic wave blast!" Vegeta hollered. "Bulma, hold onto me! "

"Oh crap," Yamcha gasped. He unclipped Ami's seat belt, yelling to Krillin to do the same to Yumi. Yumi turned the air car sharply, to turn it around and hopefully outrun the ribbons of energy radiating from a central source. Sand flattened and rippled under the tsunami of expanding force, which reminded Yumi of the stones she had skipped to create ripples in a pond's surface.

Except this was pure energy distorting a landscape for miles. Yumi hit the eject button, blowing the canopy. Yamcha, Krillin and the girls shot out of the cabin in their seats. Then the world disintegrated in blinding white light that seared her. Yamcha's screams mingled with that of the girls and her own. Maniacal laughing surrounded them.


	29. Bok Choi Vs Vegeta who wins?

**_Chapter 29_**

* * *

"Woman, wake up," Someone whispered by her ear. She felt as if she were floating in open air. Vegeta's strong arms cradled her close to his chest, and Bulma blinked up into his dark eyes.

"What… where…" she groaned, rubbing her aching head. She patted her pockets in panic, but felt Vegeta's hand moving over her breast to give it a squeeze.

"It's still there," he mumbled, returning his hands to her back. She yelped and squeezed his neck tightly.

"The air car?" she asked.

"Kaput," said Krillin's voice over her scouter speaker. She sighed in relief.

"You really faked them out," Ami's voice reported. "Good going girl."

"But we're not out of the woods yet, are we Vegeta? I sense dozens of kis locking onto our course," Krillin reported. Bulma glanced at the two figures streaking next to Vegeta, only a few yards distant either way. Krillin held Yumi on his back, while Yamcha carried Ami in his arms. Their clothes billowed around them, flapping in the winds generated by their ki trails.

"No good shutting our kis off. They'll find us," Yamcha panted. "Damn it!"

"There's only one chance," Vegeta said. "We'll have to fight them hand to hand and we can't do it with the females hanging around our necks."

"There's no time to dump us," Bulma whispered.

"Don't question me, woman," Vegeta answered with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "What you're carrying is priceless to me. Do you have any idea of what we're going to face?"

"I don't want to leave you alone," Bulma said firmly. "You can't risk the chance of losing me because I have what you're fighting for, and if I was you, I'd not let it out of my sight for ANYTHING."

"Fine woman," Vegeta nodded. "I can't argue with that, curse you. But you must understand that you could be destroyed."

"I trust you Vegeta. I know you can protect me," she said.

"You're right. We don't have time. But you have to follow my orders precisely if you don't want your friends killed, got it?" Vegeta relented.

"Crystal clear," Yamcha mumbled.

"Krillin, give the women to Yamcha. Have him fly them out of here to the ship to wait for us," Vegeta said.

"Wait!" Yamcha said.

"Do as I say human! You're nowhere near strong enough to fight Bok-Choi's troops! I need the cue ball's strength on my side!" Vegeta yelled.

"Do as he says man, he's right. Only me and him have a prayer," Krillin said quickly.

"But Bulma…"

"I'm staying with Vegeta. Save the others, Yamcha," Bulma said calmly.

"You sure about this, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. I'm with you to the end," she said in his ear.

"Then you'll have to hold on tightly to me by yourself when I say so," Vegeta whispered. "Because I can't carry you and fight at the same time."

"Yamcha can't have me hanging on him with the others. You know that's the case," said Bulma. "I'll just hold him back."

"Go human!" Vegeta yelled. Krillin tossed Yumi to Yamcha, and he grudgingly caught her in his outstretched arm. He turned toward the direction of the ship, carrying both of Bulma's friends.

"You protect her, you hear… or else," Yamcha said as a parting shot. "You'll be sorry."

"Get away with you," Vegeta shouted. Yamcha poured as much ki as he could spare into his flight, streaking off with the ladies.

"Why did you send him away?" asked Bulma.

"Don't ask stupid questions. He's better used to get your foolish weak friends out of the way. And I dare not let you out of my sight. We've come too far to let my prize be stolen. And anyway, your weakling friend is good at running and surviving. He'd be killed in a direct battle with the Bok-Choi elite."

"Yes," she nodded. Vegeta's logic was heartless but all too clear.

"Only when you hold life and death in your hands would you understand what I faced under Freeza, woman," Vegeta explained. "To decide who lives and who dies… that is what a Prince does."

"I know, believe me. I'm learning all too well," Bulma whispered.

"It is well for both of us that you do, girl," Vegeta nodded.

Out over the desert Vegeta felt the blazing ki of three opponents. Two were equal to Krillin's power level, while the other rivaled his own. This would be messy, but a good challenge to see if his GR training had paid off. Not till the end would he reveal his true energy count, and then Bok-Choi would learn the meaning of the word power.

"They're coming!" Krillin yelled.

"Get ready. Take the ones to the left. Divide and conquer. Use your ki blasts and come at them from behind… they'll expect a full on confrontation," Vegeta said. "When I give the word, get clear!"

Krillin hurled energy discs at the first three sleds rocketing to the left. The first exploded while the other two were narrowly missed. He then flew close, punching and kicking out the drivers. Vegeta shot close to one, then appeared behind the fourth, punching the flyer. He kicked the flight sled into the first two, causing them to explode.

Both he and Krillin crossed ki streams, weaving in and out to distract the guns that trained on them. Disintegration rays crackled dangerously close. Krillin focused narrow ki beams to pick them off one by one.

"Hold on tightly," Vegeta whispered to Bulma. He raised his free hand to gather ki into a beam, hurling it forwards. Bulma yelped at the power surge crackling nearby, which sliced through two sky sleds and riders. It was twice as thick as any beam she'd seen Krillin generated, causing their pursuers to disintegrate.

"Gods," she whispered. Vegeta then orbited Kumquat, raining rapid blasts of ki at him. He blinked, not knowing what was hitting him. Then Vegeta laughed, zipping out of reality to appear behind Krillin.

"Watch out!" Vegeta shouted into his scouter.

Krillin turned, and saw Kumquat raising his fists. He shouted, "Meteor storm!"

"Destructo disc!" Krillin yelled. He hurled it towards the multiple ki balls raining on him. Only his armor protected him from the blasts that exploded upon meeting his disc. He sent another whirling towards Kumquat.

"He's yours!" Vegeta barked.

"All right!" Krillin laughed. At last he could let loose and beat up on SOMETHING. Even though he was a lot more nervous, he would do his best.

Marrow materialized close to Vegeta. Bulma screamed and squeezed Vegeta's hip, unwittingly cautioning him to what she'd seen. At the last moment, he dodged Marrow's kick.

"Saiyan, give up!" laughed Marrow.

"Don't insult me, you're still as much a slave to Freeza's way as you ever were," Vegeta snickered.

"Hiding behind a weakling female?" Marrow laughed, raising his arms above his head. Bulma clutched tightly to Vegeta as he accelerated. Time stood still, and it was like they moved through jelly. She saw the ki ball forming between Marrow's hands that were held over his head, radiating into small blinking discs.

"Firefly!" Marrow laughed.

Vegeta slammed a foot into his head, and then punched with his free hand. A wild punch tagged Vegeta, sending him rolling to the side. Vegeta shook his head, clinging to Bulma as he righted himself.

"Creeping barrage!" Marrow yelled, crossing his arms then uncrossing them as he soared over the ground in a zigzag pattern. Up from the earth exploded small puffs of gas, each one more explosive then the last. Vegeta wove in and out nimbly through the dangerous obstacle course while Bulma clung to him for her life.

"You insult me… is that the BEST you can do?" Vegeta taunted, whirling around 180. He stopped dead where he was, hovering in place. Marrow snarled, whizzing around Vegeta in an ever-constricting circle.

"You'll wet yourself you stupid monkey when you see what I'm about to do," Marrow taunted. He spread his arms out and began to scream. Bulma realized he was powering up, and hid her face in Vegeta's shoulder.

"Get ready woman. This won't be pretty," Vegeta whispered in her ear. Already she felt the energies throbbing through him, extending into her body as well. How was this possible? She could see Marrow's aura extend, his hair crackling as the smell of sulfur exuded from his pores.

"Pyro Lava!" he gritted, spanning his hands.

Simultaneously Vegeta stretched out his hand and pointed it towards Marrow. He yelled, "Big Bang Attack!"

Bulma squealed at the power tingling through and under her arm. White-hot ki sizzled from his fist. His flesh beneath his armored shoulder hummed with surging power that almost burned her with its intensity. She squeezed her eyes shut at the explosive meeting of charges. Caught up in the shockwave, Marrow spun out of control into the side of a large sand dune.

"How?" he stammered.

"Die now!" Vegeta hollered in triumph. Another big Bang slammed into Marrow, slicing him in two. He vanished into the dirt with the remaining energy pushing hard at him. Bulma's stomach twisted in disgust. While she knew that the henchman of Bok-Choi deserved it, she still felt sick.

"Gods! Oh Vegeta," she whimpered.

"IT won't be much longer woman," Vegeta told her. "Just keep hanging on,"

"All that power you have, I don't understand it! I've never been this close," Bulma shivered.

"You won't comprehend what a Prince of Saiyans faces till you do, woman," Vegeta said calmly. "Are you scared?"

"Yes and no," Bulma whispered. "I know you won't let them destroy me. But how is it I'm not vaporized when you…"

"Stop asking stupid questions woman, and let me concentrate. There's one more task ahead," Vegeta interrupted her. Out of the corner of her eye Bulma swore she could see movement.

"Look OUT!" Bulma screamed, pointing her finger to the right.

"So, you managed to defeat my lieutenants?" laughed the deep voice Bulma recognized from their prison. Vegeta blocked the huge ki ball sizzling towards them with a hastily erected ki field.

Bulma's eyes shut just in time to feel a blistering heat wave that was mercifully halted. Vegeta squeezed her tightly to himself with his free arm. "Don't let go woman, no matter what…" he hissed in her ear. He shifted her to his hip, and she trembled against his hard body.

"Amazing, you survived that? I suppose I should be impressed, you annoying monkey," laughed Bok-Choi, hovering over a large gaping crater. Waves of sand were flattened as he spanned his arms wide, and swung a massive fist in the air.

"Considering you're still doing what the long expired Freeza's doing, I'm not impressed myself," Vegeta taunted. "What's the matter, can't get original? You're pathetic you know. He's dead, and you can't even have the imagination to think of your own plan for universal domination."

"Shut up you stupid dust mite," Bok-Choi roared. "Seismic shock!"

Vegeta's shield held against the waves of ki crashing into him. He drifted backwards, then circled around just outside a half mile. "Touched a nerve, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Maybe so, but you always were quick to run away from my attacks. Freeza was a fool to see any potential in you. Perhaps Raditz and Nappa were worth respect, but you were only fit to tell others what to do! Not to truly fight, prince of nothing!" Bok-Choi taunted.

"You're a loser. You want to know why? Because I see several planets which are just clinging to survival and have not prospered to amount to anything," said Vegeta.

"Says the prince of the monkeys!" laughed Bok Choi.

"You know nothing about leadership, only about bossing people around to cover for your own weakness. You're little more than a coward, using others to do your work for you!"

"I have power, you fool, more so than you could ever dream!"

"You're STILL a loser. If you were so great, then why do you need to resort to weakling bandits and raiders causing chaos when you could rule with an iron fist and command true respect? " asked Vegeta, laughing loudly.

"I control ten solar systems with my bandits. They keep the little fools under my thumb. I offer my protection. If they are not fool enough to take it, they are crushed…"

"A true ruler protects from threats that he does not have to create himself," Vegeta shook his head. "If you were half the monarch I could be, you'd know that only by creating proper fear and respect can you control. You don't need to play foolish games and hide behind pretend threats to get what you wish. All the waste of good resources… I am not impressed!"

"You rule your way, and I'll rule in mine. What sort of King sells his own son into the hands of his conqueror, only to let his whole planet be destroyed. At least I still have my home world!" Bok-Choi laughed.

"Then stay the blazes out of my business," Vegeta snarled.

"I shall. When you become prince of the seven hells! And make your puny race extinct!" Bok-Choi answered. "Pyrochlastic flow!"

Dangerous gasses rolled out from under the crater he'd created. Bulma gasped at the expanding plumes that traveled faster than any aircraft towards her and Vegeta. "I need both hands, woman," he whispered.

"Don't worry, I can hang on," she whispered. Vegeta nodded, and spanned his arms wide in the midst of the storm. Under the density of the gases the sand dunes and the small town were being crushed, and set ablaze in a hell of fire.

"Final flash!" Vegeta howled, sending a wide beam of energy out when he brought both hands together before the pit of his stomach. He surged against the advancing gas, parting it on either side of him in a widening triangle with himself and Bulma at the apex. Bok-Choi raised his hands to counter the surge of blinding white energy hitting him full force. His angry snarl shook the very earth underneath them, vibrating the atmosphere.

"What the hell?" gasped Bok-Choi, panting in the wave of Vegeta's new attack, which he'd christened Final Flash.

"You look surprised, you overgrown newt," Vegeta panted, his face curled into an angry smirk. "That wasn't something I learned under Freeza.

"How can you possess… such power?" Bok-Choi shook his head. His ki had flared dangerously low, trying to block the power of Vegeta's display.

"Bulma, hold onto me and don't let go! Whatever you do, don't open your eyes. I'm not going to hold back," said Vegeta.

"What are you going to do? THAT was holding BACK?" Bulma gasped.

"There's not time to explain," Vegeta hissed. "If you've ever seen Kakkarot release that damn idiotic named beam of his you'll get the general idea."

"Crap," Bulma gasped, remembering the Gallic Gun. Was he really going to do that HERE and NOW?

"What's the matter? Afraid to see what a Prince of Saiyans can really do on his own?"

"You shouldn't have the strength! That move always obliterated you before!"

"Because I'm no longer a weakling like you've become. I'm invincible because I've fought death itself to survive against odds you wouldn't comprehend. And I have a gift for you. I'll show you the TRUE meaning of power," Vegeta said as he backed off.

"Here we go," Bulma whispered, feeling Vegeta streak up to a favorable height.

Her blue hair stood on end, feeling a crackling charge building up. She wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, squeezing her eyes shut. Blue sparks made his hair stand on end, crackling with the buildup of a huge charge from the air around them that grew bone dry. His body hummed with energy, just under Bulma's body, which vibrated with the same frequency. From the pit of her being the warm golden glow spread from Vegeta's body to hers, encompassing her frail human form. His loud cry grew in pitch and volume, splitting her ears and deafening. Both hands thrust forwards with the palms flattened. The entire world expanded to a supernova of blue hot fire. Every part of her body burned hundreds of degrees, but she was still breathing, wrapped tightly around the Prince.

"Don't let go, Bulma, if you do, you'll be killed," Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"So much power… I…"

"You're not the one it will hurt. But that miserable loser over there," he grunted.

For a moment she could swear she felt the buildup of Bok Choi's powers. All around her energies seethed and she could see them through the scouter displays. Numbers shot up at the readings she saw on his enemy. 750,000 climbed to 1,000,000, then 1,500,000. From just next to her she saw the numbers climbing equally fast to match. They were too evenly matched. Bulma held her prince tightly, mentally willing her own meager strength into his body. It was nothing compared to his, but if it would make the difference.

"Gods," she whispered. In her mind's eyes she saw Vegeta's body surging with a cloud of red and white ki. Nothing existed but his howling cry.

"You can't destroy me with that move," Bok-Choi laughed, his saurian features illuminated in the light of what appeared to be a new star. "Seismic… lava…. Ex…"

"Need more damn power," he thought desperately.

Bulma heard the words clearly inside her mind. Focusing despite the sound, she formed her own words, "Vegeta, you can do it, please! You've got to! You're stronger than he is! You're always bragging to me you're the Prince of All Saiyans! Well prove it now!"

For a split second Vegeta's hair flickered gold, then back to its usual black. Howling he spanned his arms and legs wide. His body trembled under hers, and she knew that she was drawn into the coruscating mental energies surging. For that split second she had merged with Vegeta's own massive ki. Through the lenses of her scouter she saw his features radiating pure golden energy, black eyes shifting to emerald as his hair transfigured. Bulma saw her scouter blink to a near 3,000,000 when he doubled energies in that moment.

"GALLIC GUN FIRE!" Vegeta thundered, his voice splitting the air. Seconds later the energy aura expanded into a beam of pure energy. All of the anger, the outrage and suppressed hate Vegeta channeled into the blast towards his nemesis. Bulma's stomach twisted into knots at the sheer purity of the loathing he'd thrown forwards.

"SEISMIC WAVE!" Bok-Choi gasped. It feebly pushed at the beam heading towards him. His stupefied look was banished forever as his body disintegrated under the impact of Vegeta's signature move. Everything around them grew to blinding hot fire, and Bulma heard herself screaming in fear.


	30. Super Saiyan at last

**_Chapter 30_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. The other stuff that is fan based characters and civilizations mean no harm to the show, and I came up with them. I don't get paid to write this._

* * *

"Bulma, it's over." Vegeta said quietly. "You can open your eyes."

Bulma opened her eyes, and saw that Vegeta's hair had shifted to raven black again. She heard him panting as they floated there. Sweat had soaked through his spandex, reaching through to soak Bulma's. Whimpering she still clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist. Vegeta stiffly positioned her to face him, burying his head in her shoulder. For what seemed forever Bulma hugged him tightly, letting out all the pent-up fear in her sobs. While she wanted desperately to tell him what she'd seen, half of her wondered how for a fraction of an instant he'd achieved his goal.

"I thought we were dead," she whimpered, kissing his shoulder. "Oh gods, if I lost you."

"Don't be stupid. we're still alive, and I have to listen to your fool whining again," Vegeta grunted.

"He's gone. I mean is he really gone?" she asked.

"See for yourself, girl," Vegeta said, turning his floating body so she could gape at the massive smoking crater below them.

"Wow. you really let him have it," she giggled hysterically. "Damn."

"I did indeed," he said with a deep sigh.

"You son of a bitch! I thought we'd die!" Bulma gasped, and then squeezed him tightly in an intimate embrace. Vegeta rolled his eyes, stiffening when he realized the position of her legs and arms. Still coming down from his Gallic Gun, his body tingled with the aftereffects of adrenaline coming from a huge blast and a good fight. It had been far too long since he'd felt the exhilaration of such victory. Was it his imagination or did he feel a surge of power that he could hardly explain? Bulma's scouter registered numbers that almost flickered off the scale. Three million or more was all it had topped off at from Vegeta's maximum ki.

"We didn't," Vegeta said simply. "What is your problem?"

"You are my problem," she panted. "Do you realize… what you almost did?"

"What are you babbling about girl?" Vegeta snorted.

"I saw… I saw…" she swallowed hard. "I could swear that for an instant that I saw you change!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Don't taunt me woman!"

"Your eyes and your hair! it was only for a moment at the end there… it looked like… it looked like… you went all blonde like some damn Viking!"

"Woman, what are you saying?" Vegeta demanded. "Be VERY sure!"

"I saw you go… like that kid from the future looked," she whispered, tears in her eyes. Vegeta blinked hard at her, words barely registering.

"Like Kakkarot as well?" he asked.

"You did," Bulma blushed, and then turned her head to kiss his cheeks, then his surprised lips. Vegeta almost lost his concentration at the feel of her hot mouth brushing over his.

"What was THAT for?" he grumbled, when she released his lips.

"Duh, I'm kissing you because you survived! You went Super Saiyan, for just a fraction of an instant Vegeta! I'm NOT lying!"

"You aren't woman," Vegeta trailed off, panting in sheer disbelief. "But how the HELL did I? It can't be… I can't remember how! DAMN it!"

"Vegeta, if you could do it then I know you can do it again, and I SAW YOU!" Bulma panted, hugging him tightly. "You saved me from dying, like Prince Charming in the storybooks! It was amazing!"

"I'm not some fairy tale creation created by your weakling superstitions," Vegeta snorted. "If I can't figure out what I did to achieve the Legendary what use is it?"

"Excuse me, but you DID it! And you'll DO it again, and damn I'll help you, you big stupid jerk!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Bulma you mean that?" he said, tightening his arms around her. He squeezed her backside in one hand while rubbing her back with the other. She yelped when he bit her lower lip with his sharp teeth, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow! What do you think?"

"I think that I didn't give you permission to stop," Vegeta said, nibbling along her neck. A half-kilometer above the desert they were floating during which the Prince explored her curved back and hips with gloved hands. They even curled around her front to squeeze her breasts.

"That's one command I can gladly obey," Bulma squealed. His gloved hand teased the tender breasts to an aroused state that studded her nipples out from her tight fitting AE suit.

"And what do you call this disgusting damn fool Earthling habit again?" Vegeta mumbled against her mouth. "The one that doesn't involve infernal talking?"

"That was a kiss asshole," she rolled her eyes. "After all my hard work training you in human mating habits!"

"Humph to think I considered this custom unworthy of the Prince of all Saiyans, but I must admit that is ONE that I can stomach in your society," he complained, then devoured her mouth with his. Bulma yelped at the force of it, eyes wide with surprise as he thrust his tongue into her mouth to taste her, tightening his grip on her body to keep her from releasing her hold. Changing angles with his head every so often, Vegeta caught on quickly to just what this whole 'French kiss' business was about. His tongue and lips mimicked what hers were beginning to do, feeling as if he were devouring her very essence and finding it sheer ambrosia.

She panted in amazement when he finally let her breath again. Vegeta smirked because she was speechless. "What, nothing to say?"

Bulma shook her head, panting, "Um… no… I mean… that was… something else."

Vegeta commented, "Considering the result it has on you I'm pleased. This is much preferable to your normal annoyingly contrary pain in the ass state."

"You uncivilized monkey man! Why do I have to be so attracted to a Neanderthal like you!" she squealed.

"Humph, since you human are identical to your chimpanzee brothers almost except for the last 1 percent, I fail to see that even rating as an insult," Vegeta grunted. His hips rocked against hers, and Bulma whimpered through the kiss at the feel of his body rubbing hers in just the right way.

"You're still a flying monkey," she said with a snicker.

"And you're the wicked witch I presume?" he lifted a brow. "I'm NOT watching that damn fool movie again the next time you invite that third class idiot Kakkarot and his family over! Unless it's to give him nightmares!"

"That was part of my master plan," she giggled. "If we ever DO get home."

"Less talk, or else," he growled. Vegeta angled his face to intercept her mouth, and then proceeded to kiss her as hard as he had before. With amusement he thought how well her small body fit to his. Not many humans would survive a point blank exposure to his Gallic Gun energy buildup. Her entire weakling body had suddenly absorbed the residuals, humming with his specific ki at about a respectable 5000.

As he held the woman in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth, Vegeta reeled in shock still. He really HAD become Super Saiyan, even if it was just a temporary thing. Could the woman have been the catalyst he'd needed? To Vegeta that seemed intolerable, yet every time before that he'd tried to push the limit, he'd failed. Was it so simple that the Woman had some way of providing the missing part of the equation? Vegeta swallowed hard, and then came to a decision. He had to possess her so he could be absolutely sure this was the case.

She was going limp in his arms, panting from lack of air. Vegeta released her from the kiss, gripping her tightly to him. "Well?"

"Crap Vegeta," she mumbled, releasing her legs and arms. "And you said that Saiyans didn't learn anything from humans."

"Come here woman and I'll show you just how much I've learned, and keep your hands and legs where they are," he mumbled, releasing her lips long enough to let her breath, and crushing her to him with strong arms.

"Vegeta, not that I mind at all, but usually you HATE PDAs," she gasped. "I thought you told me that there are appropriate times and places for this."

"Hn? Nobody's around for miles," he asked, nipping at her ears. "This is the most appropriate time now that the enemy has been vanquished. Considering that I at last have the mate I've long been searching for."

"That had better be me!"

"Who else but you, Bulma?" he smirked. "Out of that entire planet of weaklings, you alone absorbed my ki. I wouldn't have insisted you hang on me like dead weight if I didn't think your frail frame could take it. Don't make me spout any more gibberish regarding sentimental drivel, or you'll be cleaning my puke out of your stupid capsule corps jacket!"

"You wouldn't dare," she groaned.

"Try me," he teased.

"I can't believe this. this is so… awesome! Me, I'm YOUR mate! Forgive me but I'm still trying to get my head around this."

"Bulma, you're the only one I like. Also you possess wealth and power on your world, the closest to being a suitable princess in your own right. Your intelligence is the only sort that I've observed that is suitable, and also with the proper training you should be able to accommodate my offspring."

"I'm not a freaking incubator," she said quickly. "But I don't think I'd want to have anyone else's brats, considering we're both ones ourselves! Taking care of YOU is a full time occupation!"

"Unless your fool mother was wrong about you settling down and mating and having a few brats."

"You talked with my MOM about this?"

"Mmm, hypothetically speaking," Vegeta interrupted her, and cutting off the rest of her scathing reply with a kiss.

"So, all I have to do now is to agree to make a baby with you, and that means that you and I will be… mated as it married?"

"Yes you damn fool female," he grunted. "What do you think I've been telling you all this time?"

"Well then, what the hell. Why not? You and I better get busy, because there's not many Saiyans left."

"My thoughts exactly. Let's get down to business, Bulma and see to it that Kakkarot's not the only one producing Saiyan brats," Vegeta said turning his head a different angle. He renewed his kiss, wanting to discover the sensual pleasures that humans held in such high esteem. While humans weren't the only species to perform this mouth touching ritual, it wasn't something that came to a Saiyan, unless they were sharing food with a young one.

"Mmm, Vegeta… stop," she gasped, staring past his flyaway bits of hair.

"What now?"

"I can't… breathe," she panted.

"Ah," he mumbled. "Then we'll just have to work on that part, won't we?"

His hand slid between her legs, causing her to squeal as he rubbed her secret spot. Bulma retaliated by reaching down to grab his muscular backside and squeeze it. Vegeta hissed in delight, biting at her ears, then her neck. He flew her towards their concealed ship, not breaking the kiss except to see where he was going. Once they arrived, he carried her up the ramp into the ship, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Krillin was panting while Yumi wrapped bandages around his arms. On the floor sat the first aid kit bandages unrolled and scissors lying askew. The red karate gi clothing Krillin's body was nearly ripped to shreds. If not for the blue T-shirt underneath, Yumi would be seeing far more of the young fighter's muscular chest.

Nearby, Yamcha lay on the sofa. Ami dipped a rag in water, sponging his forehead gently off. She walked over and grabbed several of the bandages from the spilled kit to tend to him. The former desert bandit had to admit he liked it when a pretty female cared for him. He would have new scars to add to his collection, which gave him more opportunities to show the female fans what he could do with his 'training'.

"So, where the hell is Bulma?" asked Yamcha.

"She'll be back, I know she will," said Yumi. "If that hotshot Prince of the Vegetables is as powerful as he says."

"Knowing him, he'll kill her to save his own ass," Yamcha gritted. He hissed in pain as Ami swabbed his cuts off with alcohol.

"Settle down. if they were dead, wouldn't you two have sensed it?" Ami asked.

"I sense only one ki now. Wait; there are two of them, heading fast. And wow, the first ki's equal to Bok-Choi's, but a bit higher."

"100, 000," said Yumi, glancing at the scouter she wore. "Damn."

"It's Vegeta. It has to be. but what's that other ki? It's registering only 100," said Krillin. "But it almost feels like Bulma's."

"How can she have a count that high?" Yamcha asked.

"Obviously Vegeta or someone gave her some ki to heal her or protect her," Krillin said. "Goku says that sometimes he did that to help Chichi when she was feeling drained from carrying Gohan."

"I never knew that," Yamcha mumbled.

"More wine?" Ami asked. "Why don't' we relax a bit? The lounge is much more comfortable since the Archalisites overhauled it."

"But I want to see if…"

"They're fine. Now let me baby you a bit," said Ami, helping Yamcha to stand up. "You really think that they're going to be crazy to see us now?"

"No, but if we could talk to Bulma alone." said Yamcha, leading her away.

"They're here." said Yumi, leaping up and dancing around. The sounds of the hatch opening and Bulma's giggle told them it was indeed who they hoped.

"Let's go welcome them," Krillin said, dragging Yumi off by her hand. They rushed downstairs together to the lowest level.

"Bulma!" Yumi cried. Vegeta shifted Bulma into his arms love cradle style. White breastplate and gloves of his armor were smudged and scratched from combat. Sweat covered both their faces. Although he panted with exertion Yumi guessed it wasn't from carrying Bulma.

"We were so worried!" Yumi yelled.

"You're alive!" she cried. Temporarily Vegeta set Bulma down.

"What is it, Baldie?" asked Vegeta. He wiped his mouth with the back of his glove, removing Bulma's lipstick. Yumi snatched Bulma in a crushing bear hug, lifting her off her feet. Krillin caught up Bulma as well, swinging her around. Momentarily Vegeta turned his back.

"Way to go, Vegeta," Krillin laughed, slugging Vegeta on the back.

"I see that you survived your opponent. Adequate," Vegeta nodded. "Did you kill him?"

"Um. Why don't we join the others?" Krillin asked. "For a victory drink. Ami's got some saki. And we're getting good and wasted."

"No thank you, Baldie, I have other plans. And they involve lots of food first, and then sleep. So if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat before we depart. Wait here, woman," Vegeta said. He glanced momentarily at Bulma.

"I'll see you later, Vegeta," Bulma said, glancing intently at him. "I just need to catch my breath.

"Not much later I hope," Vegeta grunted. "I'm not a patient Prince."

"Excuse me," Bulma said as Vegeta wandered around the bend.

"Bulma?" asked Krillin.

"I'm tired and I think I need some rest," she said.

"But Ami and Yamcha," Yumi said.

"Can live knowing that I'm fine. Look, there's something I have to do. Please, can't it wait?"

"Um yeah but they are…" Krillin started.

"Please, work with me. I don't much feel like facing them right now," Bulma said firmly. She quickly walked away from Krillin and Yumi before they could say anything further.

"Wait," Krillin said.

"I'm sorry," she said, quickly walking away.

"Hey Bulma, the LEAST you can do is let them know you're alive," Yumi stammered.

"Fine, I'll let them know I'm alive. I owe them THAT much, but I'm going straight to sleep after that," Bulma relented.

Krillin shook his head and wandered off where Vegeta had disappeared to. "Let's see, Goku usually heads right to the kitchen after a big fight. I need to find out what the heck's going on with him and Bulma, get to the bottom of this."

While Krillin didn't relish the thought of talking to the jealous Saiyan prince, he felt responsibility towards determining Vegeta's true intentions. Was Bulma just another 'diversion' or something far more serious? Yumi had kept him distracted, and Bulma had hardly said much to Krillin ever since the big blow up on Archalis.

"Aarrgepart!" annunciated Vegeta's voice. Krillin sensed his ki approaching, then saw his white boots appear first from the top of the ladder leading up to the flight deck. He dropped to the floor, and snorted at Krillin

"Hey Vegeta," Krillin said.

"What? I'm busy right now, Baldie. have you seen the woman?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh, why?" asked Vegeta. In his hands he carried a two-liter bottle of water. Cracking the cap open, Vegeta downed the entire bottle of liquid in one gulp.

"Well I know you and Bulma have been kinda getting… close. and I was just wondering. not that I wanna pry but…"

"You're curious about why she's spending so much time in my presence? Just can't keep your nose out of other people's matters, can you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Look, I know you don't like any of us, but when you first met her and me on Namek, you know that Gohan and I were very protective of her. I just want to know that everything's gonna be okay with you two," Krillin said. "As one fighter to another, I mean I've known her almost as long as Goku has, and he seems cool with."

"Kakkarot is a moron, and you're a fool to worry about things that don't concern you, Cue ball," said Vegeta firmly.

"If you guys are having a relationship, that's cool, but I don't want to see her… um… upset. And I know you hate Yamcha's guts, with good reason, but if anything bad happens to Bulma…"

"You honestly think I'd be STUPID enough to let the woman come to harm?" Vegeta snorted. "She's the only one of you miserable losers I can remotely stand."

"Wow, that's something. Then I guess you two ARE dating. I mean I figured so. And hey it's not my business. I just want to make sure it's all-cool," Krillin said nervously.

"Humph, as if she needs your approval," said Vegeta. "The Namekian and Kakkarot aren't challenging me. Since you're fool enough to respect them, I suggest you follow their example."

"Okay. I'll have to. Guess I don't' have much choice. You just treat her good Vegeta, because you know we'll be watching."

"Unfortunately I'm aware of that, damn it," Vegeta mumbled. "But since I can tolerate you, you might as well know that I've selected Bulma as my mate. And she has accepted. If you have any objections, think twice before opposing."

"Wow! Congratulations by the way. I mean if she's happy it's great," Krillin laughed awkwardly. "It's just gonna be a big surprise to everyone. well Almost everyone… never mind."

"Hmnh, then you had best keep it quiet," said Vegeta. Next moment he flared his nostrils, wrinkling his face in anger.

"What?"

"I should have known," Vegeta snarled. He threw the bottle at Krillin, racing through the door past the bewildered Z fighter.

"Hey wait. What's the hurry?" Krillin asked, feet pounding on the floor after the enraged Saiyan. Two guesses told him what Vegeta had smelled, since they were headed towards the living quarters.


	31. Yamucha's just desserts

_**Chapter 31**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. The fan characters and other stuff not owned or created by the aforementioned are my creation and those of ideas shared by beta readers and reviewers. Please don't sue me, this is fan fiction and means no harm to the series._

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma had trudged along with Yumi to the small sitting room to join Yamcha and Ami. At sight of her, Ami bounced over to hug Bulma tightly. "We were so worried!" she cried.

"You're alive!" Yamcha cried, leaping out of his chair.

"It's okay. We won," Bulma reassured her. All anger towards her friend was momentarily forgotten. Yamcha tried to push his way into the female embrace. Bulma tensed in fear at the feel of Yamcha's arms. Something told her that he wouldn't let her go if she let him come near.

"Move over, damn you had me worried sick, Bulma!" Yamcha scolded. Ami backed away while he tried to embrace Bulma.

"Don't come near me," she said quickly, pushing against his chest.

"But," Yamcha spluttered, trying to hug her. He caught her against his body, crushing her accusingly tight. Hands moved over her body, and Bulma felt sick to her stomach.

"Don't, please…" she said, stopping him.

"Bulma, I just care about you. Can't you see that you worried us all sick? What were you THINKING consorting with that… messed up, heinous ape? He could have gotten you KILLED! Don't you care what you put us through? What you put ME through? Ami and I only did what we thought was BEST!" Yamcha whispered fiercely.

"Let me GO!" Bulma grumbled, pushing against him. "You're hurting me!"

"Hey, excuse me," Ami said, resting a hand on her hip.

"You're seeing another woman!" Bulma protested, twisting her wrists in his grip.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind," he whispered in her ear. "To think of you in the arms of that evil son of a bitch, it makes me want to puke. Don't you have any self respect?"

"Take your hands off me. I won't be responsible for the consequences. Besides you're seeing another woman, it won't be right."

"She's right," said Ami, pulling Yamcha away. He shoved her back, and Ami tumbled into the wall.

"Stay OUT of this!" Yamcha snapped at her. "This isn't your say!"

"How dare you!" Ami stammered.

"You… what did you just do," Bulma gasped as he turned away from her, anger burning in his face. Ami sniffled, glancing up at Yamcha's back to her as if she were of little consequence.

"Yami! She's all wrong for you!" cried Ami. "I care for you! Forget her!"

"Shut up," Yamcha held up his hand. "Bulma… please! I'm begging you; don't keep turning me… us away!"

"How dare you push her away when she wants you badly?" Bulma cried. She dodged around him towards Ami, who backed away in fear. However it was not because of her, but because of something else. Turning around, Bulma saw the look of outrage on her erstwhile boyfriend's face.

"Bulma, if you care about me at all, what we once were, you can't give yourself to that madman. He'll destroy us all! How could you?"

"Shut UP about him! You know NOTHING!" Bulma screamed, twisting her wrists out of his grasp and breaking away.

"He's brainwashed you. Turned you against us! Don't you see he's using you?" Yamcha cried. "He'll kill you! What did he hold over you?"

"That's none of your business, you jerk!" Bulma snapped. "Gods, you have no right to tell me how to live my life!"

"Why, cause the Prince of all Assholes is? Was he a better fuck than I was? Is THAT it?" Yamcha yelled at her.

"Go to HELL!" Bulma screamed.

"You'd better stop this, Yami, if you know what's good for you! don't you care about me? She's nothing! She doesn't love you, she never did!" Ami sobbed as she threw her arms around his waist and dragged him back. "I love you!"

"Ami, please! we can't let her throw her life away to become some monkey's whore!"

"You son of a bitch, you take that back NOW!" Bulma screamed, throwing herself on Yamcha and slapping him hard. Reflexively his hand flashed out, cracking into her face. He grabbed Ami and hurled her onto the sofa in frustration. She landed, shaking her dazed head.

"He's turned you into an animal, Bulma," Yamcha said as he walked over and stood where Bulma huddled on her knees. "And if you stay with him, you're not the woman I once knew."

"You're a coward, you abuser. Hitting on those weaker than you, you're not worthy to be a Z fighter," she whispered, looking up at him. "I hate you. How can any man turn his back on the woman who cares for him in one breath, and throw her away as if she means nothing? Ami, he's using you like he used me. And it's my fault."

"How… how dare you say that Bulma! You don't know me! You can't judge me!" Yamcha yelled at her, his fists shaking at his sides. "I gave you the best years of my life and you dare insult me? You BITCH!"

"Better a bitch than your little whore that you can use for money," Bulma mumbled, spitting blood out.

"Take it BACK!" Yamcha yelled, grabbing Bulma and yanking her to her feet. He shook her in frustration.

"I love him," Ami whispered as Yamcha stood over Bulma. "Besides, Vegeta would kill you with the look he's giving you right now."

"What?" Yamcha asked, and then froze at the sight of Vegeta rounding the corner. His eyes were narrowed to slits. Crouched over in an offensive stance, the Saiyan Prince advanced on Yamcha.

"Get AWAY from her! Or you're DEAD!" Vegeta raged. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and dragged her back, putting himself between the armored figure and Ami. Huddled on the sofa, she backed away in fear.

"Yamcha, let GO you stupid lamebrain or you'll die!" Bulma cried. Stupidly Yamcha wouldn't let go of her arm.

The next moment he felt someone grab his wrist, and rip it off Bulma's arm, and then a punch slammed into his jaw with the force of a mountain. Vegeta jerked Bulma towards his armored body, and vanished from view. Staggering, Yamcha shook his head, and barely managed to bring up his hands when he saw Vegeta dematerialize across the room with Bulma clutched tightly to him.

"He can't tell me or you what to do, Bulma," Yamcha said angrily. "I'm SICK of this tyrant pushing everyone around!"

"Stop NOW if you want to live!" Bulma screamed at him. "Surrender now!"

"You can't have her I won't let you!" Yamcha answered, bringing up his hands.

"Shut the fuck up, you low life," Vegeta said as he leaned for the attack.

Vegeta was ready for the spirit ball that sizzled his way, easily blocking it with a well-aimed Ki blast. Holding Bulma close to his hip he spun forwards, accounting for her additional weight, and then hit Yamcha in the jaw with another kick. Barely Yamcha dodged it by dropping under. Vegeta landed with his precious cargo on the side opposite.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha hollered. Energy in the form of a large set of jaws reached out towards Vegeta, as the Saiyan tossed Bulma to one side.

"You insult me, weakling," Vegeta snickered. He swept out with a barrage of multiple ki balls that disoriented Yamcha. Then he appeared behind Bulma again, picking her up easily with an arm wrapped around her waist. As his back was turned to grab her, Yamcha recovered his wits enough to see his chance for a sucker shot.

"I'm sorry Bulma," Yamcha said quietly. Vegeta turned to see the human reaching deep and glowing with energy drawn from the deepest part of his life force. His hands raised up in a familiar position with both palms cupped and fingers curled. The energy beam sizzled towards Bulma and the alien Prince as he whirled around.

At the same second Krillin entered the room. "No, what are you DOING?" Krillin gasped as he saw Yamcha's hands aimed, and the spirit ball released in the next fraction of a second. Bulma was right in the path of the blast because Vegeta was leaning over to pick her up in his arms off the sofa. Generating a moderate sized destructo disc, he hurled it between the two fighters.

"Krillin you idiot!" Yamcha cried. "Bulma!"

Vegeta's arm's closed around Bulma, and he whipped around quickly at the sensation of the energy blast headed his way. Of course he'd anticipated the coward would try and hit him or the woman when he tried to retrieve her. Now the bald fool had stepped in, and added his own energy weapon to divert the weakling's spirit ball. Together the two exploded, but not before Vegeta extended his hand to create a far more substantial ki blast of his own.

Yamcha screamed as Vegeta's blue white blast hit him point blank in the chest. The force of his spirit ball colliding with Krillin's destructo disc threw him and his friends back into the walls. Bulma wasn't sure what happened first: Yamcha's blast, Krillin's intercepting Destructo disc, or Vegeta's shot to take Yamcha out before he could attack again.

"No not now!" Bulma screamed, afraid that she was about to meet her maker. All she saw and felt was the backlash of energies, and Vegeta's arms tightening around her. Whimpering she felt the intense heat and the Prince's arm curled around her waist.

Yamcha's weak Kamehameha blast shot forwards to counter the multiple ki blasts the Prince rained on him the next moment. Appearing behind Bulma, he twisted her to the side, and held up his hand glowing hot whitish blue.

"Damn it," gasped Yumi, raising her head from behind the sofa. "What happened?"

"Woman, you're safe, don't worry," Vegeta whispered. She clung to him, weeping as Krillin picked himself up off the floor.

"Yamcha!" Ami wailed, rushing over to him. The armor he was wearing had taken the brunt of Vegeta's blast, but he was out cold. Multiple ribs were smashed, and his legs were broken. Battered he lay against the far wall, his breathing ragged.

"You, you murderer!" Ami screamed at Vegeta.

"Everyone stop! Vegeta, what have you done?" Krillin gasped.

"Stay BACK all of you!" Vegeta roared. "The fool is not dead, Legendary rot his luck, but you'll soon all join him!"

"Vegeta, please just stop," Bulma sobbed. "Enough killing for today, these are my friends. I know you think they deserve whatever punishment. But is it worth the cost of a moment's satisfaction? Krillin fought with you… and the others… please don't! It's not worth your energy."

"I quite agree, woman," Vegeta murmured. He picked up Bulma to show his territory, holding her close to his armored chest. There would be no question now.

"Yamcha… is he…" Bulma asked.

"He's alive. but… no thanks to that… monster!" Ami screamed.

"Listen to him!" Bulma screamed. "Just stop this you jerks! He could have killed you but he didn't!"

"Bulma, you can't let him do this!"

"I'm sorry but there are some things I can't change," Bulma sniffled. "Try to understand, it HAS to be this way!"

"Do as she says, Baldie. You can still save that moron with the regeneration tank on the lower level. I can stand you, but I will not tolerate any more stupidity. And since destroying you irritants would earn me more stupid enmity from Kakkarot, I've no choice but to send you home in this ship by yourselves."

"Hold on. What did you say?" asked Krillin, holding Yumi back.

"Vegeta and I are making other arrangements, Krillin," said Bulma. "You guys are going home on your own. You'd better get Yamcha to a regeneration tank NOW before he's finished!"

"What you're just going to let this monster get away with this?" Ami screamed. Krillin dashed over; glad to see Vegeta wasn't trying to stop him. Rather the Prince was heading towards the ladder that led down to the cargo bay. Still the Saiyan Prince kept a tight grip on Bulma. Krillin barely managed to pick Yamcha up.

"Yumi, get Ami OUT of here! I'm taking Yamcha down to the lower level NOW!" Krillin barked at them. "Move it!"

"I can't believe you Bulma. You really are as heartless as I thought you'd be. letting someone like that," Ami shouted at Bulma.

"If that's what you believe, then I guess you weren't the friend I thought," Bulma almost didn't say. "You said you'd do anything for love, well I guess that was bullshit like everything else. you've got what you wanted, my leftovers. You two belong together."

"You heard him!" Yumi snarled at her weeping band mate. Numbly the two women followed Krillin as he carried Yamcha's battered body to the cargo bay.

"Vegeta," Bulma sobbed into his shoulder. Her arms tightened with a death grip around his neck as she hid her face from everyone.

"Do stop crying, girl. You owe them no explanation or justification for your choice. Go and get whatever you need from our chambers. We're leaving in the next few minutes." Vegeta soothed her. Gently he set her on her feet, and urged her away.

"Vegeta. We can't just leave them. can we?" she asked.

"Thanks to the regeneration tank, the weakling will live, but Gods knows why you even care about him after what he tried to do. You realize he could have killed you? I had to act you moron," Vegeta scolded her.

"All right Vegeta. But please don't kill the others." she pleaded.

"Woman, you know I won't if they don't give me a reason to," Vegeta said. "Now off with you. I will come and get you in ten minutes. don't leave till I return. Remember who and what you are now."

"Yes Vegeta," Bulma nodded, and Vegeta gave her backside a squeeze. He released her with a slight shove, indicating he was serious. She stumbled away from him, shaking in fear at what had just happened. Yamcha's blast was aimed at her, otherwise why would he have apologized?

"But he's a murderer!" Ami cried. "You are honestly going to tell me you're letting that maniac get AWAY with this?"

"Looks like it," Krillin said. "And I don't think we'd better argue judging how ticked off he is right now. He didn't have to tell us about the regen tank."

"But he murdered Yamcha," Yumi mumbled, trying to put the electrodes and mask on Yamcha so Krillin could lower him into the vat of blue gel. Ami watched hysterically, as the machine whirred into life.

"He was trying to protect Bulma, it shouldn't have ever gotten this far you guys," Krillin said angrily.

"What does he WANT with her?" Yumi asked. "I heard of jealousy but he was acting like an animal in HEAT."

"That's it I'm afraid," Krillin said, rubbing his forehead. "He's picked Bulma as his mate, and gods help anyone in his way."

"Crap," Yumi grumbled. "You can't even reason with her! I know love makes you do stupid shit, but turning your back on your friends?"

"Love makes you lie, cheat, even steal? That's what your songs say. Bulma loves him that's the only reason she's doing this. And if she hadn't opened her mouth we'd ALL be space dust, so that counts for something," Krillin sighed. "Now both of you stay HERE. I'm going to find out what he's going to do with Bulma, and see if we'll all get out alive."

Krillin burned with anger towards Vegeta. While he knew that Yamcha was a fool for doing what he had, that didn't justify almost killing him in the monk's book. He stormed out with small hands formed into fists. Just in time to see Vegeta holding Bulma's hand, marching her in the direction of the nearby hanger bay.

"So, you satisfied your Royal Highness? You almost killed Yamcha and us. Goku's not gonna like it when he hears about this. You sure you want to be with him, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Because I respect you, Baldie I'm going to let you say goodbye to the woman before we leave," said Vegeta coldly. "Consider yourself fortunate that I have been more than merciful."

"Thanks a heap, your Majesty," Krillin panted, struggling to stop his own knees from knocking together. "But you had no right."

"Krillin shut up and LISTEN!" Bulma yelled. "Don't say another word. If you let us go, you'll be okay."

Krillin inhaled deeply, and then let his breath out in a long puff. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Bulma in the arms of the man who'd almost murdered his best friend in cold blood. Yet he knew deep down that Bulma could have easily died with Yamcha's misplaced blast. "Bulma… are you sure about what you're doing?"

"Vegeta and I are leaving now," said Bulma. "You've got this ride to yourselves."

"What? But… what about your friends back on earth?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin please try to understand! I love him, and we're getting married. It's bound to happen sooner or later," Bulma said, placing a finger on Vegeta's lips before he could protest.

"Listen to the woman, Baldie," Vegeta said. "She's given her consent. Any objections or I'll rip you to shreds."

"Vegeta, settle down," Bulma snapped. "Look… it's for the best Krillin. I need him… and well…"

"Like a hole in the head," Krillin mumbled.

"She's my mate by right. It's not for you to question the motives of the Prince of all Saiyans. Even one who has fought with great honor? Don't spoil it now with fool threats."

"Sheesh I know! So now what?" asked Krillin. "We touch her and you kill us? Isn't that a little bit harsh? I mean we ARE her friends."

"Because that's the case Baldie, I see a simple solution. You and the other Z-fighter weaklings will be responsible for her safety when we return to Earth. If anything harms her, your life is forfeit. You fought well, despite my initial reservations. Be glad you have the respect of the Prince of Saiyans you are her guardian. This is the only way I'll permit you in her presence. By royal decree."

"I guess that'll havta do. Thanks a heap your royal Whyness," Krillin grunted.

Vegeta pointed a white-gloved hand in his direction, "You're fortunate I'm in a good mood. I'm taking the woman and leaving separately. I've had enough foolish interruptions."

"Vegeta… you really… Bulma… are you sure…" Krillin asked.

"Yes, I want this more than you could ever know," she nodded, as Vegeta impatiently tugged her hand.

"And another thing, breathe no word of this to anyone. I will not have Kakkarot using this as a weakness against me. Understand? A Saiyan bond is private. Which is why you must keep this a secret till the proper time," Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta barked a command in Saiyan tongue, _**Lock all commands and return home per my orders… stop for nothing!**_

"Say WHAT?" Krillin asked.

Activate sleep mist in ten minutes… per my departure Vegeta said. Bulma opened her mouth to protest, yet stopped at Vegeta's sharp stare.

"You'll be home sooner than you think, Baldie," Vegeta answered. "By that time, you'll have a good story to tell Kakkarot."

"Tell Goku we'll be home soon!" Bulma called. "Don't wait for us!"

"Come on woman, its way past time we left," Vegeta snorted, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Hey you, get back here!" Yumi yelled.

"You can't just leave us here! Bulma! He's nuts!" Ami screamed. Each of them gasped against the shackles of Vegeta's ki that pressed them to the wall.

"We have to stop them," Ami shouted.

"Give it a rest guys!" Krillin demanded. "They're not going to KILL us; I think Vegeta's just set the ship to get us back to Earth."

"But he's taking HER with him! He's running out on us!" Yumi yelled.

"Can you blame him?" Krillin mumbled. "I just hope Bulma knows what she's getting into. Jeez the things people do for love!"


	32. Visions of Lavender

**_Chapter 32_**

Beta'd by Bulma the Babe and to the reviewers to whom I give credit and thanks. _Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama and Funimation do. The fan characters and other stuff not owned or created by the aforementioned are my creation and those of ideas shared by beta readers and reviewers. Please don't sue me, this is fan fiction and means no harm to the series._

* * *

"A word of advice, fools," Vegeta said over his scouter. "Don't be so quick to think that you can so easily get away with your lunacy." 

Krillin glanced up at the ceiling, coughing as the gas seeped around them. "Okay, you're leaving, so GO already!"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? Doesn't it bother you in the least that the woman was almost KILLED because of your stupidity? Why do you defend that coward and weakling so?"

"He's a fellow Z fighter," Krillin said as he lay Yumi on the sofa. She slumped in his arms like a cheap doll.

"You are too stupid for words, you know," Vegeta's voice crackled over the view screen. "Apparently it escaped you that the low life hit both females?"

"He… hit Bulma?"

"Yes you moron," Vegeta snapped. "You think she spat up blood for fun? Are you as entirely foolish as you are? Did I stutter?"

"He… hit a woman? But that's… that's just WRONG!" Krillin shook his head. He dragged Yumi and placed her on the sofa. Why was the air so thick, he wondered? Was Vegeta trying to kill them after all? Ami flopped to the floor beside the regeneration tank, still and motionless.

"You seem surprised, Cueball," Vegeta answered. "Shocked that your precious idiot weakling isn't what you claim him to be?"

"I didn't know."

"This proves that you should keep the fuck out of my business, and stop jumping to such conclusions. I was handling things fine till you threw that miserable ki disc of yours. Did it escape your notice that if I hadn't struck first the woman would be dead?"

"I… I can't believe it!"

"Believe it. The only reason I'm wasting my breath is so that you don't end up going the same way as that dodo is in the tank," Vegeta snickered harshly. "This is why he deserves to die like the coward he is."

"Vegeta, just stop it," Krillin snapped.

"You stop it. Why I bother dealing with you losers is beyond me. I don't think you'll find that regeneration tank to be much help after all when you wake up, Baldie."

"What do you mean?"

"Your pathetic Z fighters will be down one more useless clown, that's what. And you'll thank me later," Vegeta answered.

"Why… I…" Krillin gasped as he dropped to the floor of the chamber with a thud. All around them the gas coagulated, pushing them past the point of consciousness. In the regeneration bay, Yamcha floated in the tank, which beeped slowly to indicate the loss of power. Minutes later, the life support faded, leaving him floating in the tank with a slow bobbing motion.

* * *

"You can't just leave them, even though they deserve it! Krillin and the others," Bulma protested. 

"Woman, you worry too much," Vegeta said, picking her up over his shoulder and rushing towards the miniship hanger.

"Hey now, I've warned you about THIS!" Bulma screamed. Chuckling Vegeta sped up, running down the corridor. He trotted through a large open door, revealing a rounded shape nestled just in front of the forward hatch. To her shock she recognized the pod they'd used to get to Archalis.

He carried her into the open pod, and sat down. With a grunt he settled her on his lap, and barked a control to the ship. "Hang on Bulma, this take off might be a bit rough."

"I figured you kept the ship, but I just KNOW you're going to give me a good explanation for this, buster. Because I'm this far from running out," Bulma protested.

"Too late for that, now just sit back and relax," he snickered, wedging her between his thighs as he pulled the seatbelt straps around both of them.

"You've gone nuts. You've just gone nuts! that's the only explanation," she shook her head. "Or I'm the biggest sucker in the galaxy."

"That remains to be seen," he said. "I'm teasing girl. not that I mind you squirming around."

"Oh shut up will you! I get the idea, your Majesty. Like always I'm supposed to stroke more than just your EGO!" Bulma snapped. The hatch hissed shut, enclosing them into a chamber about the size of a two-person sport scar. Only the front window afforded any real view, for the rest of the pod contained displays and other controls she had only just begun to determine the use of.

"I thought you'd be grateful to me for taking you away from those losers, don't prove me wrong," he complained, punching a button that she recognized was the launching cycle. Quickly the craft lurched backwards. Through the view port she saw the hanger bay shoot forwards till she saw the exterior curve of the ship. Out through the closing hatch doors they maneuvered, giving Bulma a space eye view of their home for the past month.

"Crap, they can't fly that ship!" she protested.

"I know. That's why I'm giving them a special surprise before they reach Earth. and no it's not what you think, though it would be much more gratifying," Vegeta interrupted her. "You remember that suspension gas these ships exude?"

"Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch. you're putting them to sleep for the trip?" Bulma squealed.

"Not so damn loud!" Vegeta protested, clamping hands over his ears. Bulma twisted her body around slightly.

"Vegeta," Bulma said quietly. "I… should be furious with you, but I know you only did it to save my life. That bastard, I wish you'd killed him."

"Humph," Vegeta grunted. "Don't be so sure I didn't."

"WHAT?" Bulma asked.

"He lay a hand on you, and on the woman he presumably loved. He will die a coward's death. I only see it as prolonging the inevitable."

"But you said the regeneration tank."

"It was not connected. It isn't my fault the fools didn't check. And besides, what good would it serve to let the coward's miserable existence continue?" Vegeta said with confusion. "You hate him, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Bulma whispered, sitting in silence for a moment.

"Woman, leave it go," Vegeta said after a time. "Those past things are not worth the waste of energy."

"You're right, as always," she shrugged, and smiled a watery smile. Vegeta licked his lips, repositioning her in his arms. Momentarily she was distracted from any bizarre feelings.

"Glad you see things my way," he growled softly into her ear. Judging from the tone in his voice, he wanted to divert his attention with the notion of mating.

"What are you…?" she asked, but her question was cut off with Vegeta's lips closing over hers. Her tongue thrust past his lips, evoking a surprised moan from her. He unclipped the harness enough to shift her body up onto his lap, and turn it to the side so he could reach her mouth more comfortably. Along her hip his hand slid, then squeezed when it reached her jeans covered bottom.

A harsh computer voice grated out their current position, startling Bulma enough so she broke the kiss. "Damn it. I wish I knew more of the language."

"You'll learn it soon enough," he promised.

"Huh, I was wondering if I was hallucinating. Did it just say we're 100 KM from the ship?"

"Yes woman, which means that we're rid of those losers and their stupid interruptions."

"Part of me isn't sorry you blew my ex sky high," she muttered.

"Seeing me and you get together seemed the punishment he deserved. but this last insult cannot go unpunished. He touched what was mine, and he attacked someone weak and helpless without honor."

"You know that I'd never forgive you if you hurt Krillin. as pissed as I am at the others… he doesn't deserve to be stuck with them. Especially if Yami… is really dead," she trailed off.

"They'll wake up a few hundred thousand light minutes from Earth… if I didn't think they'd damage the ship in their fool attempt to fly it, I'd not have bothered with the suspension gas," Vegeta mumbled. "I need that spacecraft to train in after we get back to Earth."

"Where ARE we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Vegeta grinned.

"You jerk," she growled.

Vegeta unclipped the harness and lifted her up easily. Turning her around he planted her on his lap so she was straddling him. "Speaking of," he answered. "Things would be much more pleasant if we spent the time more productively in this ship, ne? No interfering morons here."

Although Bulma wanted to yell at him, she preferred the heavy kiss he laid on her mouth far more. Especially when his hands kneaded her back and ass with firm pinches. Her soft chest pressed tightly to the hard surface of his armor, making her shriek in momentary discomfort. Yet it felt damn good to have his undivided attention, and the evidence of his true intent growing firmly between them.

"Now that you mention it," she whispered. "I do see the advantages. these ships always DID seem small for a reason."

"Consider yourself fortunate that we are a good fit," he leered.

"If you'll take off the damn armor I'll show you how much I like trying on something before I buy it," she winked.

"You've already made your purchase, woman, and you can't send this back," Vegeta rumbled in her ear. She gasped as he quickly removed her clothes with hands arched over her bare skin. He stopped only to fold her clothes into a bundle that she shoved to the small compartment to the side.

"Lose the damn armor will you, it's hard."

"I don't see WHY you should complain, ungrateful wench, since it's not the only thing that is," he sniffed.

"Oh you!" she shrieked, and reached down to help him in his next task.

"Why are you nervous woman? I won't hurt you. We've done this before after all."

"I never expected you to be so ah… well endowed? It takes some getting used to…" she giggled, forgetting all about what had gone before.

"Trust me you will become accustomed to it, or I would have never considered it. Now let me prepare you properly," Vegeta whispered. To her surprise she saw Vegeta had tugged off one of his white gloves and thrown it aside, because he was touching her with his skin to hers.

"Oh Vegeta dear… I!" she moaned.

"That's the best way that stupid nickname has sounded," he snickered. "Now just let me take charge this time. It's not going to hurt nearly as much this time. You'll soon be screaming for more."

"Gods, it hurts it hurt so badly not to have you near!" she sobbed as she trembled from head to toe.

"You enjoy that, girl?" he smirked. "Well there's much more where that came from."

"You're so gonna get it for this, your Majesty," she panted, moving ever so slightly to tease him. Still felt as if she'd never get used to the way in which they belonged so well together both mentally and physically.

"I'll thank you to remember just who you belong to, girl," Vegeta scolded her. He remained perfectly still, feeling Bulma writhing in impatience around him. Unable to touch him, she felt frustrated and even more aroused.

"How can I forget, when you've got such a big ego, and a thick skull?" she reminded him, twitching her hips.

"You're not complaining about other attributes I trust? No? I didn't think so. Speechless? Good."

"I…oh it DOES get better," she gasped, mouth open but making no sound. "Oh Vegeta… wait!"

"The most intelligent thing you've said in hours," Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta purred against her much later. Every muscle ached and sung with Vegeta's lovemaking earlier. Bulma stretched and sighed in satisfaction. Practice did make perfect, and they had practiced much since their first time. Bulma found herself giggling like a schoolgirl, snuggled into his arms. A matching scab on his shoulder about the dimensions of a human bite was just beginning to scab over. Bulma licked her lips, realizing that for once she did not mind the sight or taste of blood.

"I must admit you humans are advanced in some ways with your games of mating. This submission and dominance is what I was requiring for the possession phase," he teased.

"Just as long as I get my chance," she pouted.

"You will, but not here," he whispered fiercely. "You belong to me, Woman. And don't forget it."

"Mmm I like it when you talk possessive," she laughed.

"You are not such a fool after all," Vegeta laughed, biting into her shoulder. She moaned and did the same, swallowing the blood that tingled down her throat.

"If anyone ELSE did this, I'd kill them," she moaned. "But you're like a drug; I can't get enough of you."

"It will fade in time," he said. "And you'll be reminded of who your master and mate is!"

"But you said we should keep it a secret," she whispered.

"Yes woman, that's correct. When we get back to Earth, that's my expectation. I'll continue to reside with you, but I cannot let the others guess the nature of our… mating bond. Not till the Androids arrive," he grunted.

"About that, Vegeta dear. In my society it's considered unacceptable for a woman to have a baby without the father."

"They may know that I am the child's father," said Vegeta. "But we must not let them know the true nature of our attachment. If they ask, you are permitted to tell them, but it is NOT their business."

"My parents will want to know."

"Your fool father and mother will know of course. And I shall assure your father that my intentions are honorable, but in my culture we don't openly show affection. If he asks more, he will risk inciting my wrath."

"Don't you dare threaten my parents, Vegeta!"

"I won't DO anything," he mumbled. "But they don't have to KNOW that, and your mother's fool enough to keep him in line. Now sleep. We'll mate some more when we wake."

"That damn gas AGAIN?" she groaned. "You'd better have reset it this time, jerk!"

"You take me for a fool?" he murmured. "It's a long way to where we're going, at least two days, and we'll hibernate for most of it."

"Where ARE we going?" she asked. "Not Orchyd!"

"Of course not. We're going to pay a visit to my friends on Idsarsei. To thank them in person for their assistance," said Vegeta. "It's quite lush. You'll see when we get there, woman. Now let the gas do its work. The computer will wake us when we're in proximity."

"Ooh, is this mean you're taking me on the Saiyan equivalent of a honeymoon?"

"That would be your silly language's word for it, yes," Vegeta said.

"Does this make us married?"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law according to one of your world's sages. We've been living in the same chamber, eating from the same table, and sharing battle together. Now when you are bearing my heir, the bond will be almost complete. Unfortunately my world no longer exists for any official declaration. And I would look foolish as you are if I announced to the last remaining Royal heir that I'm taking a non-Saiyan for a mate."

"Sounds perfect to me, Vegeta dear," she murmured.

"Good, I thought it might as much, life mate," he answered smugly.

His arms twined around her, and she sighed as he shifted her to lie partly on top of him. Head pillowed on his chest she slumbered far better than she had ever since the word of the androids had started. Thoughts wandered in her sleep.

A purple haired boy with such power. What had been his name? Bulma found herself puzzling these things. That look in his blue eyes that were so familiar dawned on her. It was remarkably like Vegeta's. Yet the eyes were almost the same shade as her own. A strange realization flowed through her, and then she dismissed it. Surely it was coincidence. After all, Saiyans could have as much variation as humans could. Although Vegeta denied this thought with his complaints as to the boy's unusual coloring. Nappa was bald, wasn't he?

Vegeta squeezed her tightly to him and grunted. She tried to remember the name of the youth. He wore a Capsule Corps jacket of all things, which was disturbingly familiar. While she had not said much, she had watched intently, seeing that he'd thrown down a small implement that exploded just like the products she and her father had invented. That logo was a far more stylized version of the one she had grown up seeing. Whoever he was he was an employee or future one from her corporation.

Also, that device he landed in came right out of her wildest dreams. Bulma had often dreamed of a 'time machine', and she had recognized the thing for what it was, although nobody had specifically told her his craft was capable of such abilities. "It looks just like something I'd build," Bulma shivered. "Could he be a descendent of mine… but I'm not that powerful…"

Perhaps he had mated with one of Goku's children. Maybe he was a grandchild or something of hers. A product of a yet to be revealed cousin and one of Goku's sons. Gohan might not be the only child Goku would have. What had he said to her? "Have a healthy baby?"

"What the hell," she whispered, sitting up. She shivered spasmodically. Vegeta pulled her back down with him, grumbling.

The youth had straight lavender hair the same shade as her father's. When she was a little girl, Bulma's hair was lavender at first, then changing to blue as she grew older. Many of her family members shared the same silky straight hair texture. Whoever that youth was, he was a strange mix of her features and Saiyan. Clearly in her mind she dredged up the images, and froze at the realization.

"My son… I have a son… or a grandson…" Bulma thought with fear and wonder. To think she'd survive long enough to have a child. Was Vegeta the father? Surely it couldn't be Goku.

She traced a finger over his eyebrows and cheek as he grunted, and squeezed her more tightly. Then she mentally superimposed that of the mysterious youth. Having felt the power of Vegeta's Gallic Gun almost firsthand it was possible.

"That guy looks a little bit like Vegeta," Krillin had said, sitting next to her on the rock.

What was the name of that young man who'd killed Freeza and Cold single-handedly six months ago? Bulma realized she had never heard the name of the mysterious youth. Perhaps he was far from the future, but even if he wasn't… he was related to her. Bulma knew he had to be a descendent of some sort.

* * *

_Dreams blended and Bulma saw herself running. She came to stop with the other Z fighters, then saw the time capsule opening. Vegeta and Yamcha stood on either side, and then watched as the youth sheathed his sword._

_Within her mind she saw strange visions of the youth. He sat there on his rock, blushing as Vegeta snarled at him. "What are you looking at, punk?"_

_The youth smiled shyly, adjusting his sword belt. Bulma blinked in confusion as a look of pride and shame covered his young face. To see such a mature expression of loss on a face such as his. Bulma swallowed hard, choking on the sorrow of his admission._

_"All this will be gone in 3 years unless you win," the youth said as she walked over to him._

_"Who are you?" Bulma asked. "Won't I see you again?"_

_"You'll be seeing me sooner than you think, Mother," he said._

_She opened her mouth wide, gasping into his blue eyes. So much like her father. She lifted a finger to touch lavender locks. He turned away, wiping a tear from his eyes. Bulma cupped his face in her hands, trying to see herself in him._

_"So young and so sad… what misery you'd seen…" she said._

_"I've missed you so much," he said, hugging her tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder as she stroked him awkwardly, wanting to reassure him._

_"I don't know how to be a mother…" she whimpered._

_"You'll learn, Mom, you will," he sobbed. "Three years is a long time… but you'll learn…"_

_"You… you're Trunks… I'll name you after my grandfather…" she whispered._

_He nodded, smiling through his tears. "I couldn't tell you before… but Goku knew. He figured you'd learn on your own… and now that you have…"_

_"Get away from her, you punk… or else…" someone snarled._

_"What the hell?"_

_She blinked to see Vegeta standing twenty feet away, rage flashing through his face. White armor gleamed on his chest, the armor that she had constructed. Dark eyes blazed with jealousy, the sort that came from a mated Saiyan male protecting what was his._

_"It's not what you think…" the youth said as he released Bulma. He stepped back, warily looking at Vegeta with fear and awe._

_"Get your hands off her, boy. Or else be blasted into the next dimension…" Vegeta growled, marching up and grabbing Bulma's arm. Roughly he pulled her to him, and she gasped at the force in his arm wrapping around her waist._

_"You idiot! He's not interested in screwing me!" Bulma yelled. "Let me go you're hurting me…"_

_"Don't hurt her," Trunks said, balling his hand into a fist. "You can't hurt her…"_

_"None of your damn business. I don't' know WHAT you think you're doing here… but you can leave. We don't need YOUR help… what makes you think you can be stronger than I?"_

_"Because…" he said, blinking at Vegeta who held Bulma protectively to him. She gasped as Vegeta slowly levitated with her in his arms. Power surged through his body, as he let out a low growl. She squeezed her eyes shut, as the power levels built up, and Vegeta channeled some of the ki into her body to protect it._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Energy surged around him as he let out a similar cry. Waves of power slammed into Bulma as she clung to her mate for life. The youth levitated as well, slowly matching Vegeta in height. Eyes narrowed, and Bulma gasped because it was like looking into a mirror. Of course. It was so obvious as he levitated there with his fists at his side._

_"YEARRRRHHH!" Vegeta hollered, and Bulma felt only one hand holding her as he balled his other at his side. Vegeta's body surged with white-hot energy, matching intensity to the youth that was screaming every bit as loud. Eerily their voices chorused in harmony._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed, till a golden aura burst forth. Bulma blinked to see the youth's eyes turn emerald green while his hair stood on end, glowing as hot as the sun. Then the aura dropped and he levitated with outstretched arms. Drawing his sword, he faced off against the Prince._

_"You dare challenge me, little boy?" Vegeta laughed, raising his hand with the palm facing forwards. "Don't make me laugh!"_

_"You are still not a Super Saiyan," said Trunks quietly._

_"Shows what you know…" Vegeta snickered. Rage filled Vegeta's body, as he pushed against the limit. Bulma gasped to see a similar transformation surge through her. A slow smile came over the youth's face as Vegeta's eyes and hair blazed golden. His body seemed to hum with increased power, and Bulma was scared to death to be so close to something so capable of destroying a world._

_"At last you understand," Trunks intoned. "It took you long enough… once you realized that you have another reason then trying to beat Goku… you owe a lot to Bulma… that you'll never admit…"_

_"Who the HELL are you?"_

_"Ask Bulma… she knows… and I think you already suspect… but are too proud to admit it. And it's hurting her…"_

_"You seem to know her all too well. Which tells me that you either have spied on her, desiring her for you… or wish to destroy her to deny me what is rightfully mine! If it's the woman you want, boy, I won't let you take her away," Vegeta snarled._

_"No way! I don't want her like THAT!" Trunks said with a look of horror and disgust. "Don't you realize what's right in front of your face?"_

_"Vegeta dear… he's not going to hurt us… please… you don't understand…" said Bulma._

_"I won't let anyone take you away woman! You're MINE!" he whispered fiercely._

_"That's the way it should be, and I know that! The last thing I want is for you to be split up! You HAVE to be together… as husband and wife, don't you see? If you don't I won't exist!" the youth replied._

_"Tell me your name! You can't be Saiyan!"_

_"My name is Trunks sir. Trunks Briefs…"_

_"Don't you see Vegeta… he's not the enemy he's my son!" Bulma yelled._

_"WHAT?" Vegeta roared. "How in the HELL can this be?"_

_"Duh," Bulma blinked indignantly. "You are so thick skulled you moron!"_

_"You're bearing my heir woman, how does this punk have ANYTHING to do with you unless…" Vegeta demanded._

_"She's right, Father," said the boy._

_"No freaking way! This cannot be…" he squeezed his eyes shut._

_"He is… look at him… don't you see the look on his face…his bearing… don't you think it's like looking in a mirror?" Bulma asked him. "Krillin said so himself!"_

_Vegeta shook his head. He opened his eyes once more to focus on Trunks in disbelief. "You… are my son?"_

_"Yes Father. Though you're ashamed of the fact my blood is thinned with hers, aren't you? I don't care… I still think you're everything I hoped you'd be," he whispered._

_"I should have known… you are… ours…" Bulma whispered. "But why didn't you tell us?"_

_"You'll know soon enough… but you must protect him. He won't accept me at first, Mother," said Trunks as he revealed his nature to her. "Be patient and he'll know that I'm rightfully the heir he wants…"_

_"A half breed I expected, but not one that looks anything like you? How do I know you're not lying?" Vegeta demanded. "You're hardly a true Saiyan boy…"_

_"You son of a bitch!" Bulma screamed at him, pounding his chest. "How DARE you say such a thing!"_

_"Shut up woman… can't you see he's using your sympathies to steal you from me?"_

_"Don't you talk to my mom like that!" Trunks said ominously. "I won't stand for it!"_

_"Mind your place, boy," Vegeta barked at him. Raising his hand he hurled a blast of energy towards the youth. Easily Trunks raised his own hands to move them in a flapping motion, and then hurled his own beam towards Vegeta. Both beams intercepted one another with equal force that pushed the opponents apart._

_Vegeta blinked in amazement. "That's my Gallic Gun… how in HELL did you know that unless…"_

_"Burning attack," Trunks smirked. "My specialty…"_

_The way in which his face drew into that half smile with a sinister dip of purple brows was unmistakable to Vegeta. A very large uncomfortable mirror lay before him. He grudgingly admitted, "So… you ARE possibly related. I see you have the same arrogance. Perhaps you ARE partly mine. But too bad you have that hideous hair…"_

_"Vegeta, you are a royal ass!" Bulma yelled at him. For once, Vegeta had no answer, save the fact he averted his gaze from Bulma._

_"He'll understand in time," Trunks said with a sad laugh. "But I have to go now. The future is waiting. Don't let him go! Give him the time to understand. He might seem heartless, cruel, and indifferent but it's the Saiyan way. Because I exist, you know what he must feel for you…"_

_"Stupid punk," Vegeta mumbled as Trunks vanished, leaving them in the darkness. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head in his chest._

_"He's your son," she whispered._

_"I suppose he is. He has an attitude like the royal bearing, and mine. But he has your hair and mannerisms… he's going to be a handful," Vegeta mumbled._

_"Mine… and Vegeta's?" she asked, then sweat blistered all over her. "Gods… what have I done…"_

_Did Vegeta suspect this? Had he any inkling of the possibilities? Sure she could be way off, yet the similarities were all too familiar. Only Goku and Vegeta were present. Gohan had tremendous powers that she'd witnessed and he was ½ Saiyan. This youth had to be ½ Saiyan because what other youth had lavender hair but one of her family?_

"He is the father… or grandfather," Bulma realized, shivering. Sweat formed a sheen all over her soft skin. Eerily Vegeta had expressed his desire to impregnate her with his heir just hours before the dream. Therefore Bulma firmed the realization in her mind, "His son… my son… our son…"

In the small space only the lights of the control panels ahead and either side illuminated the darkness. A shutter covered the forward viewpoint, and Bulma glanced at the displays marking their position temperospacially. Unlike the ship that had been their home for nearly two weeks, this tiny sphere deprived all sense of time and transit. For all she knew they could be staying still. How nice it would have been to make the journey to Namek in one of these things rather than in the manner they had chosen. Yet she suspected Vegeta had not done this for the very reason that he was getting a lot of training in at high G forces. It also dawned on her that they had left the GR behind.

Around her Vegeta's armor had grown slick with her sweat while the rest had partly soaked into his bodysuit. Only the source of heat behind her offered some respite from dropped dangerously into shock. Nevertheless when she tried to sit up and reach for her clothes, Vegeta's strong arm stopped her.

"Come here woman, and get some sleep. It's a long flight to Idsarsei, and I don't want you sick on me. You'll need your strength," Vegeta grunted, pulling her down again into the circle of his arms. Vegeta picked up her discarded capsule corps jacket and draped it around her shoulders so she would shiver a bit less. Smiling she nestled her forehead against his.

"I guess you don't hate that jacket as much as I thought you did?" she teased.

"Mmm, it's just a freaking jacket," he answered. "And why should I give a shit if some punk kid from the future is a fan of yours or not? He doesn't posses what I have now…"

"No, he doesn't," she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We have much to do if we are to complete this bond… and I for one am anxious to do so…" Vegeta said, figuring the woman was just being her sentimental self as most females were.

"We do indeed," she said as she reached over to kiss him passionately. Her fingers interlaced with his as they fell asleep together on their journey that was still far from being over.


	33. A Saiyan Connection Across Space

**Chapter 34**

**_Betai'd by suggestions from the reviewers and by Bulma the Babe._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. The rest, the fan based characters are my creation and mean no harm to the series. I don't get paid for this so please don't sue me!_

**_

* * *

_**

This time instead of pushing him away she stumbled over and lay her head on his shoulder. Tears soaked his hair, and Vegeta groaned inwardly. Awkwardly he slapped her back till he realized this wasn't the appropriate thing; he simply left his hand where it was. That seemed to placate her, for she nestled into his arms close. He groaned in frustration because she wanted to 'hug' him.

"The boy will have to be trained, and I am the only one suitable for such a task. I can't expect YOU or the weaklings to teach him to properly fight," said Vegeta disgustedly. "Curse it, nobody's here to see, this foolishness," he told himself, then raised his other arm to enclose her in a close embrace. Although it wouldn't end in sex, the woman wouldn't shut up unless he learned this foolish custom. This was why he was surprised when she leaned up on tiptoes and covered his mouth with hers. What started as a foolish comforting gesture turned into a rather erotic suggestion, from her tongue thrusting past his lips. Grasping her backside he gave it a squeezed, and pulled her hips close to his body so he could deepen the kiss to his hungry satisfaction. Bulma bore up against the pressure of his fingers, which wasn't enough to seriously hurt her, but enough to sometimes leave bruises on her hips and shoulders.

"Mmm," she whispered, when he panted and released her with surprise.

"You're going through those hormone changes, are you not?" he asked, catching his breath. "Tell me that's what it is..."

"Yes you lunkhead... that proves I'm carrying your child... get used to the roller coaster because I'm going to be the bitch queen from HFIL in a few more months..."

"Basically not much different from your usual demeanor. To think I was worried," he smirked.

"If you weren't ten times my density I'd pop you for that remark, buster," she growled.

"It will hurt you far more than it will me," he teased.

"Bakayarou..."

"Pain in my royal ass," Vegeta shot back, eyes gleaming with the same arousal as hers.

"Neanderthal..."

"Tailless loudmouthed wonder," he teased.

"Moron," she added, as he traced his tongue over her lips.

"I realized that you've classed yourself appropriately, but I am the exception. Perfection cannot always be recognized by..."

"You are perfect. Perfectly spoiled rotten like me," she whispered, eyes gleaming with warm affection as she threw herself into his arms again. Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed again. He had just realized another important fact. Pregnant females were dozens of times more insatiable than normal. He would be reaping the benefits of this impregnation till they reached Chikyuu. If only he could convince her to return to this world when the androids were defeated, and perhaps start the Saiyan race anew.

* * *

Back on Earth, nearly six months had come and gone since Son Goku heard news of Vegeta and Bulma's trip. Secretly he hoped that Trunks would soon be on the way to their universe. Chibi Trunks, to be precise. While he was worried about Krillen and Yamucha's frantic message, he trusted that Vegeta would not be foolish to hurt his friends. At least not without a good reason.

"Hurry back, Vegeta, we need you," Goku thought to himself. Already a whole year and a half had passed, leaving them precious little time to go.

In West Province 439, Goku and Piccolo trained with Gohan for the impending disaster. They had pushed their skills to the limits in the last year, hoping to surpass what were once their top performances. Already Gohan showed much more raw power than Goku could have dreamed. IF only he could convince his son to be more confident. As much as Goku loved to train, he loved to balance it with play. This afternoon he'd suggested a fishing trip to relax and unwind. Also, it was easier to sense any stray ki to indicate his friend's return from space.

"Daddy, they've been gone an awful long time," Gohan said as he glanced up at the clouds.

"Aww I know you're worried but I'm SURE it's fine," Son Goku said as he lay under the clouds next to his son. They were fishing by their favorite water hole, in the midst of training. Wearing his orange gi, Goku turned his head to look at his son with a wide boyish grin. Always he knew that his attitude either rubbed off or pissed off people, in Vegeta's case.

"What if he hurts her, daddy?"

"Vegeta hurt Bulma, no way?" Son Goku chuckled.

"You're acting REALLY weird, Dad," Gohan shook his head. "Krillen was RIGHT…"

"What makes you say THAT?" Goku said with an awkward grin, realizing AGAIN he'd almost spilled the beans, and they weren't sensu either. Anxiously he rubbed the back of his neck, thumbing over the telltale mark that spelled the salvation of the world from its destruction so many years ago. Forever separating him from the bonds of his evil heritage.

"Duh, Dad… you've been driving us NUTS for the last few months…"

"Well, that kid DID turn Super Saiyan at a young age, and you gotta admit that's real impressive, right?" Goku said with a laugh.

"Don't try to change the subject Dad. You ALWAYS duck and dodge like that when Mom…"

"Hey, don't worry… I just have a GOOD feeling that Bulma and Vegeta will be just FINE. I mean what's more dangerous than he is… other than a few dozen villains… but if I Know them they're probably having the time of their lives…"

"Uh huh, yeah," Gohan blinked, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think you're trying to get them together or something…"

"What, who me?" Goku anxiously cried, sitting up as he sweated anxiously. "No way…"

"Dad you're protesting WAY too much," Gohan grinned. "Look, I trust you, and I know you're keeping something a secret for a GOOD reason, so when you're ready, you'll tell me right?"

"Um… yeah, right… look… I'd LIKE to tell you, but I can't. I made a promise…"

"And you have to keep it, I understand, Dad," said Gohan with a nod and a smile. "That's one thing that I can always count on. Even if it makes NO sense to the rest of us, you always have a good reason for keeping something up your sleeve…"

"Other then just my arm," Goku teased; folding both arms behind his head and lying down to peer up at the clouds again. Father and son simply enjoyed the breeze wafting over them, and then Goku gave a slight frown.

"What Dad?"

"I could swear for a moment I heard Bulma… and Vegeta…" Goku mumbled, blinking as he sat up bold. "It's faint…"

"You mean like I can sometimes hear YOU in my head?"

"Yeah… it's kinda funny. You know your Mom and I share a bond, right?"

"What kind of bond, like telepathy?"

"Is THAT what they call it?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"What are you talking about, Dad? Say it in your own words and maybe we'll see," Gohan said patiently, knowing his father's innocence was not stupidity, but a different way of perceiving things that most took for granted. It was his weakness and his strength.

"Well if it's when you can communicate with words and feelings no matter how far the other person is away from you… like you and I did when I was training with King Kai… that's telepathy right?" said Goku.

"Mm hmm that's right! But you only were able to do that with me, and Mom…"

"With King Kai's help I could do that with all of my friends… and I know Piccolo does it all the time with his friends… on Namek. The people on Yardrat did it as well, but that's how they talked all the time. How else do you think we could communicate? It's like they were talking to me, right here," Goku said, pointing to his forehead.

"Wild," Gohan gasped, sitting up. "You NEVER said anything about this before! So why are you able to telepathically communicate with Vegeta and BULMA? They're not related to us…"

"Vegeta's a Saiyan like me, I guess," said Goku quietly. "And I could swear sometimes that I can almost break through this barrier and anticipate what he's thinking. Usually it happens when he's ticked off at me… which is MOST of the time…"

"Saiyans are telepathic, that's got to be how. I remember when we fought them the first time… all Vegeta had to do was LOOK at Nappa or Radditz…"

"That's it, it has to be. But since I forgot everything… it was like…" Son Goku muttered, closing his eyes.

"When did you hear…"

"Just now…" Goku said. "Shh, lemmie see if I can hear it again…"

He sat up in a meditative position, breathing in and out. Breath and energies coalesced into patterns of chikara and individual ki. Gohan watched his father quietly, feeling the waves of perception unfolding as King Kai had taught Goku to link with other loved ones. It was like sensing ki, but deeper.

"I'm using the same technique as Instant Transmission, but I'm not going anywhere," Goku murmured. "I can feel all sorts of life energy. But if I focus hard enough maybe I can sense WHERE they are… and if they're okay…"

"You've never done it THAT far away have you?"

"Shh, let's just see…" Goku mumbled, breathing more slowly. His eyes twitched under the lids, moving back and forth as he lay his hands on his thighs with both middle and thumbs clenched slightly. Gohan sat opposite him.

"Let me help Dad…"

"Yeah that might work. See if you can match my energy and help me pull it in…"

"Like a radio telescope," said Gohan.

"Radio what?"

"Shh, just think of me right in front of you…" said Gohan, reaching out with his hands not quite touching his dad's. Both Father and Son synched energies and breathing to the same rate, focussing on those parts of their minds used for martial arts. Goku could feel his energies rippling across to listen to distant mental ki, pressing his inner mind to the limit.

A huge spike of energy on a desert world, exploding. Goku felt the burning sands as he peered through someone else's eyes. Hot sweat dripping down his forehead as he clutched the woman next to him. Anger, hatred and fear coalescing into something more.

"It's Vegeta… I'm seeing… seeing through his eyes…" Goku murmured to himself. Inhaling more deeply he pressed his listening to the upper level of what was possible.

A loud scream echoed across space and time. Goku sensed the enemy ahead, brewing with a power that was less than Freiza, but still more than a match for the Saiyan Prince. Bulma's presence touched Goku's thoughts, and he sensed that wherever Vegeta was, she was right there. Sweat blistered on his brow as he willed more of the images trickling in.

Feelings, thoughts and sounds echoing in the darkness. Goku's lip twitched at the blinding hot pain that surged through him. He panted at the push to build more and more energies. Identical to his sensations of reaching Super Saiyan. Then his eyes shot wide open when he realized the energies spiked to a climax. He could hear the enemy's taunting laugh. Bulma's screams, and Vegeta's roar as he opened up everything to tap hidden hatred.

"Pure Hatred… Kame…" Goku shuddered. In that one moment he felt a wave of pure evil, but it was aimed at something other than Vegeta's selfish pride.

"Dad!" Gohan gasped, falling backwards.

"He's… done it," Goku panted, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "But he doesn't know what he's done… and he's frustrated. So close and yet so far… darn it, if only he knew WHY…"

"You felt him… saw him…"

"Go Super Saiyan," said Goku quietly. Gohan blinked at the golden hint to his father's hair and the emerald gleam of his eyes. Spontaneously son Goku had reached his own transformation.

"For a second I was RIGHT There with him… and then he shut me out," said Goku with a deepening tone in his voice. He gritted his teeth, and then looked sadly at his son lying there. Reaching out he helped Gohan to sit up, and then rose to his feet. Shoulders squared Son Goku stared through the vault of blue sky in the direction he'd sensed the power spike.

"It's just like the theory of two particles spinning in opposite directions, from Physics," said Gohan.

"Huh?"

"There's a theory in science… where two particles can be MILES, no light years apart, and when one spins one direction, the other spins the opposite…"

"Like me and Vegeta?" Goku blinked. "Neat."

"Both of you were Super Saiyan at that moment, and maybe That's why you could bridge the gap… across space and time… so you know that Vegeta's okay… and if Bulma's with him…"

"That's right, Gohan, absolutely," Goku nodded. The radiance faded from his upswept hair, dropping the spikes to their usual haphazard configuration. Simultaneously Gohan sensed the lid being shut on his father's true ki limit.

"That's enough boys, come in! I was calling for dinner an HOUR ago!" Chichi's voice echoed across the forest.

"Uh oh… better move it or else…" Goku flushed.

"Mom…" he nodded and they felt their stomachs complaining.

"I've got a better way," said Goku with a mischievous smile. He touched fingers to his forehead, and instantly they were snatched to the reality of the house.

"Don't DO that!" Chichi squealed, seeing both of them appear behind her in the small kitchen. "What are you trying to do? Drive me into an early grave?"

"Sorry, I forgot you're not used to it…" Goku apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry Mom…"

"Your dinner was getting cold," Chichi sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered just WHAT she was thinking, and yet she couldn't resist that boyish charm on her husband's smiling face. Goku's sweetness was addictive even if sometimes annoying.

Both of them sat eagerly behind the table. She drew in a deep sigh, wandering back and forth to ladle out mammoth portions of their favorites. At least Piccolo had volunteered to go to the groceries in the new car that had been dropped off at their door. The idiot had finally gotten a license, but she hoped that her husband would as well.

Goku sensed his wife's frustration, and turned his gaze slightly to her. Swallowing the mouthful of food, he reached out his hand as she trudged by. Her face was twisted into sadness, with that faraway look that she'd always had since his return. Goku was no idiot, because he knew it was far from what he recalled. Chichi should have been bantering back with him, not drifting back into herself. She squealed as a strong hand shot out and whipped her towards the table.

"IEEE!" she screeched, as Goku planted her on his lap, and caught the falling platters with his other hand.

"Hey Chichi, what's wrong?" he asked cheerfully.

"You almost spilled what was LEFT of your dinner, you goon!" she spluttered.

"Why don't you sit down with us? You've been awfully sad lately…" Goku said softly, setting down the huge platter of rice.

"You've never asked me… before why…" she panted as she squirmed on his lap.

"Gohan, why don't you finish your dinner in the living room. Mom and I kinda wanna talk husband to wife…" Goku said as he smiled at his son.

"But no eating in the…"

"Please?" Goku asked her, giving his best puppy dog look that drove her up the wall.

"Okay, I'll be in here, Mom and Dad," Gohan said, with a knowing wink that made Chichi gasp.

"How does he…" she blinked. Then she realized all that education drummed into him wasn't just in scholarly things.

"That MASTER ROSHI…"

"Jeez honey, he DOES know… I mean he is a genius right?" Goku asked, wondering why Chichi was yet again so upset.

"He's growing up too fast, that's what," Chichi sobbed. Goku pulled her onto his knees, wrapping her in his muscular arms. Her entire body trembled against his, feeling so fragile she would almost break. Already her emotions had snapped at the touch of his simple query. Just by knowing that Goku was at least aware in some manner that she was distressed blew down the walls she had built trying to keep back her fears.

"Shh, hey don't cry… it's okay… hey…" he urged, rocking her in his lap. Sobbing she buried her face in his neck, letting her tears soak through his orange gi. Simply he comforted her in the manner of how his Granpa Gohan did those many years ago, or how he would hold his son Gohan on his lap. If there was one thing Goku excelled at it was the crushing, comforting friendly hug.

* * *


	34. Heart Problems

**_Chapter 34 Heart Problems_**

_Beta'd by the reviwers suggestions and Bulma the Babe. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. The rest which are fan based characters and concepts are my creation that mean no harm to the series. Don't sue me, because I don't get money for this._

* * *

"Why does he have to train, why?" Chichi sniffled. Her hot breath fanned Goku's neck, while her cheek brushed against his thick forest of unruly hair. Far softer than she might have imagined, she tangled her fingers in it and pulled it in frustration. 

Son Goku knew she needed some way to vent her frustration, so often he allowed her to do what she needed. Even if it meant punching the flats of his hands a million times, or tugging at his hair because it wouldn't physically harm him.

"Because the earth needs him, sweetie. I know you hate him training," he said.

"Why can't you just do it without him? He's only a BOY!" Chichi sniffled.

"So was I," said Goku quietly. "If we don't let him train, then there won't be a world for him to live in… to grow up to be anything. You know it as well as I do."

"Crap," she sobbed beating on his shoulder. Goku let her pound his chest in her frustration, knowing it didn't hurt him physically, yet her anger was tearing him up inside.

"Chichi, look at me, shhh," he urged, holding her face between his hands. With his thumbs he wiped away her angry tears, while feeling his own protectiveness soar.

"You're just too naïve sometimes. he isn't a fighter like you are," she sniffled.

"We don't know that," Goku said.

"Damn it can't you LISTEN To me!" she sobbed.

"I am listening. and I know you're angry. If it helps, go ahead and punch me a few more times," Goku teased.

"That's NOT funny, Goku-sa!" she snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up. I HATE it when you're sad like this… hey… I think I know something that might help…"

"I'm NOT going to go for ICE cream and that's IT!" she snorted.

"I know it's something to do with being hungry, but not THAT sort of hungry," he said, voice dropping to a low tone that made her blood boil. Fortunately it wasn't from anger. He slid one hand from her cheek down behind her neck, while removing the other to hold her securely on his lap. The old chair creaked a bit with the added weight, but he swung her around so she was more tightly tucked to his chest.

"Goku-sa?" she asked, and then gave a slight smile as she saw the sort of appetite he wanted to satiate.

"Our room or here?" he asked, panting.

"Gohan's in the next room. maybe next time I'll show you other places, but the bed is fine," she panted. Goku nodded, and kept her in place. She shrieked as he took her along in his new trick.

"I know you don't like me doing this in the house. but I wanted you to see how neat Instant Transmission can be," he winked, like a mischievous 12-year-old. She still sat on his lap, while Goku had materialized somewhere near the bed. He'd judged it wasn't too far from where his son was sitting reading quietly.

Shyly he fingered her cheek, touching his lips to hers tentatively. A pure chaste kiss started out with small brushes of his mouth to hers, as his hands tightened on her waist. "You can do that harder."

"I don't want to hurt you," Goku choked. "The last time."

"Shh, it's all right. I'll tell you," Chichi promised, putting a finger over his lips.

She held on, shaking with utter joy as her husband held her tightly to him, marking her with his personal energy signature. Simultaneously he clenched his teeth down on her neck, as she bit him. Sobbing she tasted the sweetness of his blood as he did the same to hers.

Neither questioned why they did this. It seemed natural enough to Goku, because it was what instinct told him. Chichi had been scared at first, but then realized he had said he'd lived in the woods. She'd automatically assumed he'd seen animals mate, and that was his way of 'marking' her. Imagine her surprise when Goku told him that Vegeta had harangued him for not being 'Saiyan' enough shortly after he'd arrived. Nevertheless when Goku and chichi showed up at a dinner party at Capsule shortly after Vegeta lived there, the Prince was in for the surprise of his life. Chichi had moved the scarf aside and the Prince was rendered speechless to see the permanent red welt at the proper place for a Saiyan female.

* * *

_Goku had grinned for at least an hour to see Vegeta's wide eyed open-mouthed gape. Since that moment, Vegeta had kept his comments regarding Chichi to himself, saving them for behind his back. Also, he had seen a similar mark on Goku's neck, visible JUST under the edge of his blue training shirt:_

_"Why do you think she makes me wear it?" he laughed, slugging Vegeta on the back and nearly knocking him over._

_"Idiot," Vegeta had grumbled. "Save it for the duel, dammit!"_

_"Where's YOUR bite?" he'd asked._

_"Shut up, Kakkarot or I'll fight you here and NOW!" Vegeta had snarled. Graining like an idiot, Goku had walked away, whistling with that infuriating grin that Vegeta grew to hate._

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I don't think Bulma would like it if you blew up her house. Besides the food's a whole lot better… and I know how much you hate eating fast foods…"_

_"I'm not eating those damn instant noodles and sleeping on the sofa, you third class clown!" Vegeta shot at him, referring to the time the two of them had gone out to train and spar in the woods in some poor attempt that Vegeta wanted to show him a Saiyan right of passage. Just WHY the prince had even bothered was beyond anyone's guess. Goku figured it was Vegeta's attempt to be friends, which was NOT the case. However it ended in a grudging respect that Goku wasn't totally the idiot that Vegeta took him for._

_Perhaps it was the fact Vegeta had no clue how to cook in the wilds. Or else it was the lack of success hunting that did him in. Goku had forgotten to tell him that that part of west 439 had been cleared of most wildlife due to overheating, and was only just being restocked by the gaming board. Or the lack of sensu beans, when Vegeta had a nasty cut, and Goku had tried to get him to stay down so he could put his home remedy on it._

_"I need no help, you imbecile!"_

_"Jeez Vegeta, you don't want that going infected. I know we heal fast, but that will leave a NASTY scar."_

_"Get away!"_

_"Sorry to do this, but it's for your own good," Goku said, and chopped him on the side of his neck to stun him. Hours later Vegeta came to, smelling Raman noodles and fish wafting into his nose while something burned like HELL on his leg._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_

_"Sorry to wake you. that's the only thing that will take care of a cut," Goku had said as Vegeta screamed and ranted at the burning pain._

_"What is this? it's bloody killing… you son of a bitch!"_

_"Easy, relax!" Goku had urged, pressing him down. Vegeta had struggled to punch and kick him off when the pain faded. His leg could move easily as he kicked Goku in the gut and punched his jaw._

_"BE glad for you that I'm not in the mood to fight you, but make no mistake, this doesn't let you off the hook."_

* * *

Goku wondered as he lay there in his wife's arms, if Vegeta made love the same way. Perhaps now he and Bulma had already mated, and Trunks was on the way. Something told him that it must be so. For he'd sensed a third presence in with the two at the moment Vegeta had reached Super Saiyan. 

"Vegeta, you might not think you want to be a dad, but I know once Trunks shows up, you'll be great," said Goku with a smile.

"What was that, sweetie?" Chichi yawned tiredly. Goku tightened his arms around her and kissed her brow.

"Oh, just daydreaming. About how glad I am to have forgotten everything but what was most important," Goku said as he turned her face to give her a more heated kiss. Such moments were all too fleeting for Chichi, for her heart told her that she should enjoy it while it lasted. Then Goku felt a knife of pain stabbing through his heart.

"Ugh…" he gasped, panting.

"Goku-sa!" she screamed, as he held his arm and his heart rate pounded irrationally.

"I… it hurts!" he gasped.

"GOHAN! Call the doctor!" Chichi screamed, getting off her husband. "Oh no… oh no no!"

"Chichi there's medicine… under the pillow… my heart!" Goku gasped.

"WHAT!" she panicked, running around to find the first aid kit.

"There," Goku gasped, as she struggled to adjust everything. Goku struggled to push something into her hand, and she squealed with surprise as he gasped.

"What's this…?"

"Mom, dad!" Gohan cried, rushing in. "What's going on… Dad!"

"Call the doctor!"

"Gohan… the medicine… it's the only cure!" Goku gasped. The vial dropped from his hand, rolling on the floor. Chichi rushed around, grabbing what she needed to try and keep him alive.

Leaning over, Gohan picked up the bottle and read the label. When he saw the expiration date, his eyes widened. 20 years in the future. "Wait here mom," he said, and rushed out. "I think I know what's going wrong."

* * *

Across space and time, Vegeta snapped awake. "Kakkarot!" he gasped, panting in and out. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma blinked, as her Prince broke into a cold sweat.

"I… I…" he gasped, trembling under her.

"Vegeta, what's wrong? You're freezing!" Bulma squealed, moving off his lap. She struggled to loosen tight clothing on him as he trembled there, holding his arm.

"The pain… so much… what the FUCK is going on?

"Vegeta… please… what's happening, what do I do?" Bulma cried, slapping the sides of his face. "No, stay with me!"

"It's… I felt him… Kakkarot! he's going to die!" Vegeta snapped, grabbing her arm tightly. "We have to get back now!"

"Vegeta, how do you know?"

"I know dammit! We can't just stay here, we HAVE to get back before he dies! I won't let him perish before I've got the chance to fight him!" Vegeta shouted.

"Okay, okay… how do I…"

"I'm fine… woman… I just… damn it! stupid clown doesn't know what he was doing," Vegeta panted, catching his breath.

"What just happened, buster? How could you know… and why the HELL are you scaring me?" Bulma yelled at him.

"Shut up," he panted. Bulma did so, grabbing water for him from the side. HE slowly sipped it, letting her wipe away his perspiration.

"You and I are on the other side of… wherever…"

"We can get back in time… if we hurry… Idsarsei can wait…" Vegeta gasped.

"Yes of course, we have to help Goku… but just how can you know…"

"Saiyans… are telepathic, woman… surely by Now…"

"Yes… but Goku isn't family!"

"He's a Saiyan as I am. And as the Prince, I can sense my subjects no matter WHERE they are, especially if they're broadcasting as fricking loud as he was! That fool almost killed me with his projection! I won't have Kakkarot perishing before we get back!"

"How long will a return trip take?" she asked.

"Perhaps a week at the most, but we'll be traveling at maximum velocity!" said Vegeta. He leaned over in the space pod to punch the change of coordinates into the computer.

"Going home," she trailed off, feeling worry and sadness mate into dread. Ice clamped over her heart when she realized that things were forever changed. Somewhere in the shock she felt the bond and connection settling in.

"If Goku could send his thoughts across space and time, maybe Trunks could as well? Of COURSE! That proves he's my son! that's how… he… I FELT him…" she whispered. When should she tell Vegeta the news? When the boy from the future returned, or after?


	35. Homecoming of the Prince

**_Chapter 36 Homecoming_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, as does Toei and Funimation who give us these great DVD episodes! Don't sue me! This is fan fiction, not for profit. _Beta readers: Bulma the babe, Heriess Dragon Radar, Nikki, and other reviewers!

* * *

Only the gentle hum of the space pod's engines resounded in her ears. Soft puffs of air from her mate's hot breath tickled her ear gently. A hissing sound interrupted the near silence, and she smelled a pungent vapor around them. It permeated their clothes, evaporating any sweat or accumulated dirt and grime to clean them instantly. Curled up on his lap, Bulma stirred into wakefulness.

"We're almost to Earth," he whispered, through the clouds of vapor spewing them in the small cabin. His gloved hands shook her into alertness. Every muscle ached and complained, so he started to massage the stiff fibers while she blinked groggily.

"Uh, I hate this," she mumbled. Small blue and red lights twinkled in the darkness. Soon an overhead light clicked on, blasting her sensitive eyes.

"Wake up. It's either the computer or me," Vegeta urged.

"Damn computer! You're not much better, Vegeta!" she growled, blinking in the white padded interior. Underneath she felt his hard muscular thighs, realizing she sat crosswise on his lap, fully clothed.

"I assume you're acceptable considering your use of those annoying monikers," Vegeta harrumphed. He shoved a small squeeze bottle filled with water into her hand. Thirstily she took a large sip, before handing it back.

"Are we there yet?" she teased.

"Very funny, Blue," Vegeta grumbled. He unwrapped something enclosed in plastic lined foil, beginning to munch on it.

"What did you call me?" she asked, grabbing the concentrate bar. Vegeta deftly maneuvered it just beyond her reach.

"Blue. You insist on a stupid moniker, I shall do the same," he said, swallowing his mouthful of concentrate with a sip of water.

"BLUE?" she groaned. More plastic wrap tore, and Vegeta shoved something right into her gaping mouth.

"Blue or Woman. Take your pick," he smirked. Bulma was so hungry that she decided to forgive him for shutting her up with food. Hungrily she devoured her bar, and then snatched the water back. Already Vegeta had ripped open another concentrate bar, and was greedily nibbling it down. Just how he managed to keep the stains off his gloves she had no idea.

"Ugh tell me WHY I agreed to this?" she grumbled. He grabbed up the wrappers and shoved them into a small slot near his knee, which was obviously the waste disposal for food material.

"Because I'm irresistible, and I'm the best male around perhaps?" he offered, snagging the water back.

"You… ooh!" she squealed. Vegeta grabbed the back of her neck, sealing her frustrated tirade with a chocolate saturated kiss.

For a full minute his lips glided over hers, while his tongue thrust past hers to taste her unique flavor along with the food. Anger melted away like the chocolate protein concentrates, so Bulma immersed her fingers through his forest of stiff spiky hair. He loved how she picked through it in the same manner that he was grooming the tangles from hers with gloved fingers. His other hand slid around her waist, repositioning her so she didn't slide off. Still she was stiff and sore from the long trip, so Vegeta massaged her tight complaining muscles.

"I love how that feels," she murmured, his massage having a soporific effect.

"Don't fall asleep again. We only just woke you up," Vegeta teased her.

She reached up to massage his shoulders with eager fingers. For a time Vegeta let her, allowing himself to purr with a low growling vibrating both t heir bodies. Unlike a house cat though, his was a low primal frequency that awakened passions immediately.

"It's so incredibly sexy when you do that," she whispered in his ear.

"I know, isn't it?" he smirked. Bulma licked her lips, feeling a tingling in familiar places. Purring more loudly, Vegeta tightened his grip and repositioned her to straddle his spandex clad thighs. They buried their moans in their deep hungry lip lock. Fingers gripped and clothing was repositioned momentarily to satiate another appetite.

Bulma felt like she was going to choke from the taste of the vapors inundating them both. Vegeta was helping her to get dressed again, seeing only glimpses of her through the cleanser mists. "Don't breathe it in Bulma," he urged.

"Easy from a guy who's got ten times the lung capacity I do," she complained, coughing. Blue ki flared over her body, drying off the vapor that had coalesced there.

"Stay still I don't want to burn you, Bulma," he cautioned, setting her between his knees so he could dry her back.

"So this is how you Saiyans take a bath in space? Crazy!" she sneezed.

"This capsule has all the comforts for a space voyage I tell you," he laughed. "It may be confining, but…"

"Good things come in small packages like a certain Saiyan Prince we know and l… I mean can't stand?" she corrected herself at his withering glare.

"I'm a superior life form, of course I'm economized. Nothing's wasted here, Bulma. Now… I suppose I'll have to help you fix that rat's nest you call hair."

"Jerk, where's my hairbrush?"

"Sit still and I'll preen it for you," Vegeta snorted.

"Ouch!" she squealed.

"I said don't move!" he snarled. Bulma meekly complied, sitting between his thighs with her back to him. Vegeta's fingers deftly removed the tangles far better than any hairbrush would. She had to admit there was something to this whole grooming thing after all.

"There now, was it that much fuss and bother? Honestly I think you like screaming and rupturing my eardrums," he snorted.

"Thank you sweetie," she purred.

"Ugh, that's the WORST nickname you came up with…"

"Sorry Vegeta," she teased, turning to brush her lips to his. To her surprise he deepened it.

"Enough mating. Or else we'll never arrive without a second cleansing cycle," he said sternly, pulling away a minute later.

"Party pooper," she pouted.

"Later I promise," said Vegeta, giving her a lascivious glance from those midnight black eyes of his.

Shyly Bulma glanced out of the forward porthole, running her fingers over the curved surface. It was tinted to prevent glaring harsh rays, so she could comfortably see one star increasing steadily in size.

"How far from earth?" she asked quietly, staring at the small yellow orb that blew up to the size of a grapefruit.

"You can see your solar system from here…" he said, directing her gaze out the tinted glass porthole before them. She shifted in his lap so she sat directly before him, with his chin nestled in the groove of her shoulder. Hot breath fanned her ear, while his gloved hands interlaced around her waist to hold her there. Slowly he rubbed her belly, as if caressing their unborn child.

One after the other, she saw the familiar ten planets of the Earth system glide past their view. A flickering display indicated a schematic, overlaid with Saiyan script detailing the specifications.

Slowly she found herself able to recognize more of them and make sense of what they were saying. For a moment she wondered how she was able to learn any of it. Then she remembered their link, which was making communication possible on many levels. Although they were telepathically connected, both had learned how to keep up their barriers to stop any intrusive thoughts from leeching through.

Something caught in her throat at the next planet to drift into range. A silver orb moved across the swirled white and blue marble hanging like a jewel in velvet black. It was a black as dark as her mate's eyes. Yet her eyes were the same blue as the world's oceans. Through their twin reflection they saw Earth rotating in the company of its solitary satellite.

Bulma extended her hand to touch the image, pressing her fingertips to the glass. She choked, "Oho Vegeta it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Of all the planets we could go, you choose this little world," he mumbled.

"That's because it's my little world. and it's… well… it's yours too," she said, glancing back at him with a fond smile.

"That rock ball isn't my home," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

Bulma bit her lip, and then counted to ten. Instead of pounding him she leaned over to press a small kiss to his cheek that made him flush red with embarrassment. She grinned, saying, "Deny it all you want, it is. Just like as much as you deny it, you have friends, Vegeta."

"And a mate," he reminded her, glaring at her in frustration at the uninvited peck on the cheek. While connected with mating, any PDA's were acceptable. Yet these silly lip touches elsewhere were still remotely irritating. Seizing her ear he bit down in retaliation.

"And a son," she responded, tears blurring her view of the small blue planet accompanied by its gray rocky moon. Her own irritation mounted at Vegeta's response to her peck on the cheek. Yet neither of them wanted to say anything because they realized how accustomed to the other they were getting.

Sighing she turned back to him, with an unspoken question in her eyes. Glad for the change in topic, Vegeta said, "Kakkarot's still alive. I sense his ki still. But the others won't be too favorable towards me I fear.

"The ship," she asked.

"Hmmm strange. it seems that I'm not getting any homing signals from the Capsule 5," said Vegeta, punching buttons on the forward console.

"Huh, that's impossible," she gawked.

"No doubt this craft is much faster. We've arrived ahead of your friends," said Vegeta, blinking.

"What's the date?" Bulma asked, squinting to read the Saiyanese script flickering on the control pad.

"We've actually arrived back in only two weeks," Vegeta mumbled. "Impressive. This craft still outshines the others."

"But won't they get a little… ticked to see a Saiyan pod?" she asked.

"Exactly why we're going RIGHT to Kakkarot's home territory. a home delivery." said Vegeta. "Hold on tight, Bulma. This isn't going to be pretty. I'm engaging the screens to keep out nosy idiots."

"Ugh," she groaned, sliding between his muscular thighs as he parted them. She reached up to help him belt the seatbelt overtop them both for landing. Fingers punched buttons while Vegeta took manual control of the landing cycle with the control in his right. All around them the ship glowed cherry red, molten droplets searing over the forward porthole like fireflies.

Back and forth the pod rattled, buffeting her against his hard muscled chest with the armor. She gritted her teeth, whimpering with the increased turbulence. Vegeta's other hand squeezed her waist, and her hand grabbed his gloved one suddenly. Overtop her hand he threaded his fingers through hers on her belly. Her small fingers clenched his hand like a steel vise, but Vegeta hardly worried because it wouldn't hurt him.

"Gods!" she whimpered.

"Do keep quiet… it will all be over soon. My piloting skills are far superior to your own so," he gritted into her ear.

Just then the pod dragged into the ground with a wrenching thud. It rolled over slightly, skies streaking past through the forward view port. Bulma squealed, feeling his hard muscled body squished between her and the padded interior. "Vegeta! I'm gonna puke!"

"Don't you DARE!" he panted, hugging her tightly to him with his hand threaded through hers.

Finally the craft lurched to a stop. Groaning, Bulma lay still, sure she was dead. Only Vegeta's chest heaving up and down under her back, and his hand shifting told her she was still living. He grunted into her ear, reaching up to unclip the harness from around them both.

"Oh crap, Vegeta! Are we still alive?"

"We are because your fat ass is weighing me down," he grunted.

"We're alive," she murmured, squirming on his lap. Both of them released hands to grab at the buckle and release it.

"Humph, might as well see where Kakkarot lives firsthand," Vegeta mumbled. "Up with you, woman."

"Jerk," she grumbled, struggling to sit and crashing back down with her head alongside his.

"As always I have to assist you. Just HOW you managed so many years without a mate to look after you is a minor miracle," Vegeta scolded, shoving her up to a sitting position with one hand. He grunted, shifting up to sit behind her.

"If you landed this pod upright we wouldn't BE in this mess."

"At least we landed alive," he growled.

"What's the deal? your Rolls Royce is a lemon?" Bulma teased.

"Shut up Woman," he growled. "The Mark III space pods were the best all purpose Saiyan craft. Far superior then the ones that Nappa and I used to first get to your world. I traded the all padded interior and antigravity restraints for the waste recycling and other features."

"It looks like the pod Raditz used. How come you didn't have one of these if they were so damn nice your Royal Pain in the ass?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and get out," he growled.

Slowly Vegeta swung the hatch open. He gently levitated out, holding Bulma around the waist. They floated above the open tin baseball, surveying the sizable crater they'd made in the middle of a rice patty.

"Someone's going to be ticked you landed right in five month's worth of rice…" she teased.

"Whatever," Vegeta mumbled. He shouted something in Saiyan tongue, causing the craft to snap shut. Slowly it rose out of the messy bog, dripping with water. All over its surface glowed the energy of its propulsion. Bulma's chest rose and fell with each inhalation of sweet Earth atmosphere. How good it felt to be able to breathe familiar air once more.

"Vegeta it's wonderful! we're home," she purred.

"Whatever, just hold on till I get our asses out of this mess and someplace less muddy," Vegeta said. "Where's Kakkarot's house?"

"I thought you were the ki expert."

"I'm not getting a clear trace."

"Well, fly up and let me get a lay of the land. Last time I was here there wasn't a big bunch of rice patties. okay… up above the trees," she urged. Vegeta did so, ordering the Saiyan craft to zip off to a more stable landing area.

"I'll stow the ship as soon as I know it's secure. I don't want some stupid earth native to tamper with my property," Vegeta groused. He glanced back and forth, still holding Bulma around the waist. She slid her arm around his neck, repositioning herself more comfortably in his gloved grip. Through the leafy green canopy Vegeta and the round pod rose, till they floated over a huge forest stretching into mists.

"Looks like a wall scroll, doesn't it?" Bulma whispered, glancing all around them. Tall curved peaks jutted out like stalagmites through the clouds that wreathed them, increasing in height into the distance. Bulma pointed to the highest of the rounded spikes, shaped like pointing fingers covered in green with bits of gray rock here and there.

"That little bump?" Vegeta asked.

"Can you see a pagoda, and a Capsule house?" she asked.

"Yes, over there. that's where he lives?" he grunted.

"Yes, let's hurry up… if you can't sense his ki…"

"Arostoragh!" Vegeta barked to his craft. It zipped down to land in a grove of trees. The Prince of all Saiyans streaked after it, his blue ki blazing a trail till they stopped overhead.

Two structures were perched on the winding mountainside, opposite each other in a small clearing. Huge trees jutted up around them for miles, yet there were the signs of something having knocked most of the old growth around.


	36. Vegeta assists with a cure

****

Chapter 37 Uninvited but Welcome

By Trynia Merin, Beta'd by Bulma the Babe, Heiress, Dragon Radar, Nikki and other reviewers suggestions.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, as does Toei and Funimation who give us these great DVD episodes! Don't sue me! This is fanficiton, not for profit. I only own the stuff not owned by the aforementioned which is my own creation not meant to harm the series._

* * *

Bulma's mind flashed down memory lane at the aerial view, remembering the first time she had set eyes on the small Son Pagoda. Vegeta's white boots tipped in gold touched down before hers, and he surveyed the Son homestead with a grunt of disdain. 

"Dismal little shack. No wonder his mate is so bitchy," he mumbled.

"Vegeta, be nice… they don't know we're…" she trailed off. "Um how do you want to handle this?"

"We'll go right in and demand to see Kakkarot…" he sniffed. Still he kept his arm around her waist, glancing back and forth. His spiked hair stood more on end. Baring his sharp teeth he hissed. Tightly he gripped Bulma to his body with his gloved hand, raising the other before him. Blue ki fizzled from the tips of two fingers.

"What are you doing here?" grunted a familiar voice. Overhead levitated the tall green Namekian, his white cape whipping in the wind behind him.

"What does it look like, Namekian? I understand Kakkarot's ill. I'm making a house call," Vegeta said.

"It's okay Piccolo, he wants to help!" Bulma shouted.

"Really?" Piccolo demanded. "And where have YOU been for the past six months?"

"Finding a cure for Kakkarot, you dunce. I can't let him die on me when we've still got a score to settle," Vegeta snapped at him. "What kind of a fool do you think I am?"

Out of the Capsule house rushed Chichi, carrying a broom. Seeing the couple she whirled it threateningly around in arcs over her head. Behind her Gohan peered out the front door at Piccolo. The Namekian descended, touching brown booted feet to the ground on Chichi's left side.

"Mom, is that who I think it is?" Gohan asked, rushing out of the house. "Hey Bulma! Vegeta… long time no see!"

"Greetings, brat of Kakkarot. I've brought the Woman home safely… and your friends should be arriving soon… is Kakkarot still alive I trust?"

"WE already have medicine," said Chichi, glaring at Vegeta and Bulma standing ten feet before her. "What is HE doing here?"

"Oh, I'm hurt… I thought you'd be glad to see me, since I'm here to save your mate's ass," Vegeta sneered. He had his back to the small pagoda where Son Goku had first grown up with his adopted grandfather.

"Vegeta, knock it off! Chichi! We're here to help!" Bulma called out to her.

"No thanks to you!" Chichi spat, swinging her broomstick around in circles around her head. Piccolo moved between Goku's wife, and Vegeta who still held onto Bulma.

"Chichi it's all right… Vegeta's here to help, so relax!" Bulma said.

"Why are you holding onto Bulma, is she hurt?" Gohan asked, glancing at her clutched under the arms and legs love cradle style in the Saiyan no Ouji's arms.

Vegeta blinked momentarily, then loosened his grip on Bulma. Still he held her off her feet, saying, "Hem… she's suffering from aftereffects of the long space trip if it's any of your business brat. Take me to see Kakkarot…"

"You've got a LOT of nerve suddenly showing up and demanding things, buster!" Chichi yelled. She darted around Piccolo, thrusting in the air with her whirling broomstick.

"Mom, it's okay… he's here to help," Gohan said, grabbing his mother's hand lightly. "If he wanted Dad dead he wouldn't have come back!"

"I know you want him dead!" Chichi said, pointing at the Prince.

"You think me that stupid?" Vegeta snorted. "Please… letting Kakkarot die by a cowardly virus is NOT the way that the Saiyan no Ouji vanquishes his rivals! Only in a matched battle can Kakkarot and I settle the gap between us!"

"Vegeta wants to help… you remember he promised to defeat Goku AFTER the androids?" Piccolo reminded them, moving again between Chichi and Vegeta.

"True… but STILL…" Chichi stammered.

Gohan darted around to face her, hands on his hips. He said, "Mom I'll be watching him. And so will Mr. Piccolo. They're alive… and we can at least let them in, right? Bulma's our friend…"

"I don't want him in my house," Chichi hissed.

"Chichi!" someone groaned from inside.

"Dad…" gasped Gohan.

"He is alive… out of my way," Vegeta snapped.

Chichi moved aside as Vegeta flew through the door after Gohan, sweeping Bulma into his arms. Piccolo grabbed Chichi's shoulder before she could take a swing at them. 

"I'll watch him, I swear," Piccolo grunted. "Let's go in together…"

* * *

"Wipe your feet!" Chichi yelled. Vegeta stopped and rolled his eyes. He made a point of scraping his boots over the mat. 

Bulma sighed, "Chichi, I'm sorry about all this… but it won't hurt to let us look at…"

"Mom… he wants to see us all," said Gohan, zipping out of the back room. Vegeta and Bulma stood inside the door, while Piccolo loomed behind Chichi with arms folded over his chest.

"All right… this way. But no loud noises… and no ki balls in the house, got it?" Chichi sniffed.

"Uh," Goku groaned, voice echoing through the hallway. "Chichi... is that Bulma I hear? I want to see her!"

"Sounds like Kakkarot wants us here..." said Vegeta. Putting Bulma down again, Vegeta followed Goku's mate through the living room, and into a small hallway. Bulma trailed them, followed by the other two.

Chichi nudged the door open and beckoned them to the sides of the comfortable double bed. The tall Saiyan, his floppy mass of hair spreading over the pillow, occupied most of it. Covers were pulled up to his mid chest, and he wore a pair of flannel pajamas, from what Vegeta and Bulma could see.

"Kakkarot, what are you doing?" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta?" Goku moaned, blinking up at his Prince standing in an assembly with Piccolo, Bulma, and his wife and son. That scowling face glared down at him as the Saiyan no Ouji rounded the bed to stand right by his lone subject.

"I heard you screaming in my head, you clown."

"You're here… both of you… I'm sorry I'm still in bed… but I've been a little sick…" Goku said with a weak grin.

"Dad, they're here to help you…"

"Sweetie please take it easy! Your heart…" Chichi urged, moving over to sit next to him on the bed. She squeezed his hand tightly, rubbing her forehead against it. Vegeta blinked as her scarf shifted to one side and he saw a distinctive bitemark there.

"I wouldn't stand by and let you cheat me out of my satisfaction… honestly Kakkarot do you take me for a fool?" Vegeta snorted. "Now what's this bullshit about you getting a heart virus?"

"Here's the medicine we've been giving him. But it isn't working very well," Chichi sniffed, shoving a vial into his hand.

"This is dated for fifteen years in the future," said Vegeta blinking at the date. "Where did you get this?"

"That boy from the future gave it to me…" said Goku weakly.

"Yes… but why isn't it working!" Chichi yelled.

"That's why I'm here, you fools," Vegeta cut them off. "I've got something that might help him survive. But you'll have to stand back and let me work… and not question me…"

"What could YOU possibly do that…" Chichi asked, resting a hand on either hip.

"Bulma… you remember the serum I gave you… it might possibly work, if it were combined with this medicine…" said Vegeta.

"Oh right," nodded his mate.

"Is there a place I can work uninterrupted?" Vegeta asked, glancing down at Goku.

"My grandpa… Gohan's house…" said Goku quietly. "You're welcome to stay there… if Piccolo doesn't mind…"

"That little shack?" asked Vegeta. "Fine. I'll work there. At least it's quiet and away from prying eyes…"

"I didn't think a Prince would settle for such accommodations," Chichi sniffed.

"I'll have to stay here… I insist that I remain till Kakkarot recovers," said Vegeta.

"We have the capsule house…" said Bulma.

Goku shook his head, "No, it's fine… they can stay. My Grandfather always taught me to be nice to guests… and Vegeta and Bulma are our friends, Chi…"

"Fine… but if you do anything to hurt my Goku or Gohan, I'll kick your ass!" Chichi threatened.

"Humph, I suppose I'll have to rely on the Namekian, I'm trembling in fear?" Vegeta smirked.

"Behave, you ass," Bulma snapped, jabbing him in the ribs. "Chichi, I'll make sure he does nothing to hurt anyone..."

"Do you promise?" Chichi asked.

"On my friendship with Son-kun," Bulma nodded, extending her hand. Warily Chichi took it, and squeezed it tightly.

"Whatever, show me this place…" Vegeta said, waving a gloved hand dismissively.

"I'll show you…" said Gohan. "Dad, try and rest. Mom… stay here with Dad…"

"And I'll be watching you," Piccolo said, glaring at Vegeta and Bulma quietly.

"Don't worry… I know you're here to help me, Vegeta," said Goku with a tired smile.

"Don't get any funny ideas Kakkarot. Just cause I'm helping you now doesn't mean…"

"Yeah, we know, we know. Save the speeches, and save my husband!" Chichi snarled at him.

"I was just going to DO that!" Vegeta barked back, storming out of the room with Bulma and Gohan in tow.

When she was alone, Chichi let her emotions run freely. Chichi buried her face in Goku's chest, sniffling. Goku's large hand reached up and weakly threaded through her dark hair.

"Don't worry Chi… he'll help us… it will be okay… trust me," Goku whispered.

"That's the problem… you trust everyone too much, you big dumb loveable lunkhead," Chichi wailed. She lay down next to him, losing control of her anger. Goku gave her that enigmatic smile as he stroked her hair.

"Shh, it will be okay…" Goku repeated over and over like a mantra. Finally he surrendered to another bout of sleep.

* * *

"You're telling me Kakkarot grew up in this shack?" Vegeta asked, crossing the courtyard after Gohan. The child had taken the lead, quickly moving past them to open the twin wooden doors. Bulma's hand rested momentarily on the Son character painted in the red diamond emblazoned on each. 

"Yes. Grandpa Gohan… who I'm named after… lived here with my dad for years…" said Gohan. He stepped inside, indicating they should enter.

"So, how do you plan on helping Goku," Piccolo grunted, peering around the door frame but still standing outside. Vegeta and Bulma entered the small place, turning to face him.

"Simple, Namekian. I'm going to take this primitive medicine and enhance it…" said Vegeta with a smirk. "Unless you still think me fool enough to poison him…"

"I'll be watching you," Piccolo said. By now they stood in the middle of the small hut, glancing at the neat but sparse accommodations. A Chinese box bed took up half of one side of wall. Opposite it was set a table and two chairs. Other cabinets and storage items were arranged in the far corner, while a cooking area and fireplace took up the fourth corner. Small round windows allowed daylight to cast strange round patterns on each wall.

"You'd best go back with your sire and dam, boy," said Vegeta to Gohan.

"Where are Krillen and Yamucha by the way?" asked Gohan. Piccolo entered, bending his head slightly to keep from hitting his turban on the door top. He closed it behind him, then stood directly before the doors, arms folded across his chest. Dark eyes watched Vegeta's every move.

"They're in a separate space craft, headed this way. Bulma and I came using a faster ship," said Vegeta quickly.

Gohan and Piccolo glanced quickly at one another when they realized Vegeta had called Bulma by her first name instead of Woman or wench.

"All right, leave us…" said Vegeta, reaching for something in his belt. He clicked the button on a capsule, and the familiar vapor exploded into the room. When the smoke cleared Gohan saw several cases and boxes that appeared to be supplies and clothes.

"Our luggage," Bulma said. The Prince already set several boxes down on the table, pulling out vials and other accoutrements that were strange in design.

"That technology looks Saiyan," said Piccolo. Gohan glanced up at him, nodding slowly. A silent understanding passed between pupil and student. Piccolo allowed a small grunt to escape his lips, indicating that he trusted Gohan to handle any problems.

"Is that some sort of mobile lab?" asked Gohan, pointing to one of the flat objects. "It looks like some sort of spectrometer…"

"It's a portable one. That can take a sample of any serum and analyze its constituent molecules… I had forgotten you'd inherited your grandsire's capacity for science," said Vegeta with a bit of respect.

"My grandpa was a scientist?" blinked Gohan.

"His name was Bardock as I recall. He was a third class, but his intellect was known among the scientific elite," said Vegeta, glancing at the equipment.

"Maybe you should watch mom and dad, Mr. Piccolo. I wanna know this…" said Gohan.

"Fine. But I'll be outside meditating," Piccolo said.

"Namekian, if you happen to see a Saiyan Space pod a few yards away, it's mine. But I'm the only Saiyan who will use it again," Vegeta said firmly. His dark eyes glared up at Piccolo, features twisting into a frown. Reading its sincerity, Piccolo grumbled under his breath.

"What do I look like, a valet?" Piccolo grunted back.

"Just letting you know it's there... in case Kakkarot's mate complains or something," said Vegeta.

"I'll let her know," said Gohan. "It's not a problem. Just as long as you didn't park it in front of the car..."

"Don't remind me. Your mother still wants us to try getting a license!" Piccolo growled, rolling his eyes. Vegeta and Bulma blinked, watching him striding out of the door. He closed it behind him, leaving the three in the kitchen alone.

"What was THAT all about?" asked Bulma.

"Mom wants a car, but Dad and Mr. Piccolo flunked the driving test..." Gohan shrugged.

"Ouch," said Bulma, wincing.

"Hmm, I think I should get my license," said Vegeta with a smirk. Bulma sharply elbowed him.

"You're not much of a scientist, are you?" asked Gohan.

"I'm not some stupid oaf… I do know SOME things… a Prince must be well educated!" Vegeta snorted. "But since you wish to know, these devices are a portable medical lab in miniature. Bulma, give me the serum you've been taking…"

"Serum?" asked Gohan.

"Should we tell him?" asked Bulma.

"Tell me what? That you're going to have a baby?" asked Gohan, glancing at her with wonder.

"Hmm, the brat can sense ki very well. Impressive… have you been training with the green man?"

"Piccolo's taught me all sorts of things yes," said Gohan, glancing at the equipment with a scientific eye. "Who do you think showed me how to defeat you and Nappa…"

"Guys, enough of the past. We have to help Goku!" Bulma interrupted.

"Just a minute, Bulma-san. Vegeta, are you and Bulma married?" asked Gohan, giving Vegeta a hard look.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone else yet. I dont' want the Androids to endanger my wife or son, so it stays in these walls alone. If I help you, you must promise not to tell anyone till I say so, boy," said Vegeta, sitting down in one of the chairs. Gohan dragged up a stool, and Bulma realized she could sit down in the other one. All three regarded the various devices positioned before them.

"Fine, you got a deal," Gohan nodded. Bulma sighed and turned to the equipment.

"Why isn't the medicine working?" asked Bulma, deciding to ask Vegeta about his whole plan later, regarding the public nature of their relationship.

"It's designed for humans," said Gohan.

"Yes, brat you're correct. We full blooded Saiyans are immune to most viruses… but this virus… attacks Saiyan heart tissue alone… does it not?" Vegeta asked. "Do you have any blood or hair samples?"

"I've got some hair," said Gohan, handing him a piece or two that he'd brushed off his dad's shirt. Vegeta placed the hair on a glass slide, and inserted it under the probe of the spectrometer. A small beam vaporized it and fed it into the analyzer. Protein sequences were broken apart. Vegeta tapped keys, and a small molecule appeared on the little screen on the side of the curved squat device.

"There… this is Saiyan DNA. But this is alien DNA that's intercalated. Apparently this virus has been rewriting the Saiyan genetic code. How could it possibly…" he trailed off.

"That's what I'd like to know. It attacks humans too," said Gohan.

"but it's specifically geared to the heart muscle… you said the medicine wasn't working to help him, so whatever the virus' mode of attack is at the genetic level…"

"The medicine contains an anti virus," said Gohan. "A serum with a virus that attacks the virus…"

"But it's got human proteins in it. It won't work because Kakkarot's a Saiyan. And that small difference in proteins makes it useless," said Vegeta. "But luckily I have an answer. And possible ways to protect anything like this from attacking him again. His heart muscle must be extensively damaged. We have to both stop the virus and repair the damaged heart tissue…"

"How can we do that?"

"By the serum that I gave you, Bulma. It contains all sorts of growth factors. Combined with this medicine, after it's adapted to Saiyan genetics, will reverse the damage done by the virus," said Vegeta.

"How could you possibly…" said Gohan, lowering his eyebrows at the Prince of all Saiyans.

"He has his ways. This technology's… from his home planet. So why wouldn't it work?" asked Bulma, choosing the right amount to divulge without telling him about the Race bank.

"Hmm, something's weird. How could you get your hands on Saiyan technology unless…" Gohan asked, suspiciously blinking at them both.

"A space museum, boy," said Vegeta. "I will tell you more later. But now we must save your father's life… so I'll need your cooperation without question… since you're something of a scientist. And you, Bulma, I'll need your help as well…"

Together the trio huddled over the Saiyan medical equipment. It would take many hours to complete their task, but Gohan knew that Vegeta was not here to harm, but to help. Bulma wiped away sweat, feeling the band of nervousness loosen somewhat knowing that Vegeta was in charge. If only they could convince Chichi to relax as well. Also, what would happen when the craft bearing Yamucha, Krillen and the others reached Chikyuu? Shuddering, Bulma focussed on her new mate and Gohan working side by side instead.


	37. What happened to Krillen and Yamucha

_**Chapter 38 Repercussions**_

_By Trynia Merin, Beta'd by Bulma the Babe, Heiress, Dragon Radar, Nikki and other reviewers suggestions. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does, as does Toei and Funimation who give us these great DVD episodes! Don't sue me! This is fan fiction, not for profit. I only own the stuff not owned by the aforementioned which is my own creation not meant to harm the series._

* * *

Gohan yawned as he saw Piccolo levitating just above the Son household. It was early next morning, and he was making his way towards the small Son house where his father had grown up so many years ago. Bulma and the Prince had made no signs of wakefulness, and like a good host, Gohan decided to see if there was anything they needed.

"Good morning, Mr. Piccolo," he called up to his sensei.

"Let me guess, your mother chose YOU to check on them," said Piccolo, glancing down at him with a half smile.

"Well, I don't think she even wants to be in the same room as Vegeta, and well… Vegeta and I kind of have an understanding since Namek."

"True, but you realize WHY we're being wary. considering the message we got over three months ago," Piccolo reminded him. "The mere fact that Vegeta offered any help, and has Bulma with him is the sole reason none of us are interfering with them…"

"Bulma loves him," said Gohan. "And my dad's word should be good enough to keep everyone else off their backs…"

"Did you forget that other message we got, shortly before they arrived, from Krillin?" Piccolo asked. "Saying that Vegeta had kidnapped Bulma and blasted the hell out of Yamcha? And then the screen went blank? That's a loose end I think is pretty suspect… why did they return in separate ships. And where did Vegeta get all this SAIYAN technology to save Goku?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Gohan. "Why don't we just ASK him?"

"You know how he is," said Piccolo. "I think that we can't trust him. especially when Krillin and Yamcha and those two female friends of Bulma are STILL missing?"

"Sure, but he did rescue Krillin and me on Namek. And Goku insists he's okay. Why don't we just talk to him about it and see his side?" Gohan asked with a sigh.

"I have my reasons," Piccolo answered simply.

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone with Bulma because he wanted to get married…"

"Married?" Piccolo snorted. A look of mild surprise flickered over his former sensei's face, puzzling Gohan. The deep worry eased a bit, but then remained to a lesser degree, indicating Piccolo's last suspicions.

"Mr. Piccolo, you're pretty relieved there. I thought you'd be more surprised then that!" said Gohan, lowering his dark brows. He rested his hands on his hips, after pushing his long hair out of his face.

"I see… so… they're together. I suppose… that makes sense," Piccolo finally said. "Vegeta's adverse to PDA's. so if he DID want to get together with her, naturally he'd do it away from the others."

"You see, that makes sense. I'm sure that Krillin and Yamcha probably jumped to conclusions. You know how Yamcha still…"

"Aren't you a little young?" Piccolo teased him.

"Give me a BREAK!" Gohan snorted. "Look, jealousy makes people do dumb things. And Yamcha doesn't exactly act really smart when it comes to how to treat girls right! My mommy said that he and Bulma-san were ALWAYS arguing, and never were happy together. So maybe Yamcha got mad and panicked and was so jealous…"

"Humph, let's hope you're right, kid," Piccolo said with a grim nod. He unfolded his legs and stood up in midair. Then he levitated towards the Son House, landing on booted feet.

"You know what my dad said about that message," Gohan said to Piccolo.

"Who told him? He was out of it!"

"I did," said Gohan. "He wanted to know. no matter how sick he got, if we heard anything from Krillin and Yamcha. So I told him."

"And what was HIS reaction?"

"He was pretty sad. He said we shouldn't pass judgment till Krillin and Yamcha and the others came back. That we needed both sides of the story. And that maybe Yamcha might have been… well jealous. Basically what I just said! And you KNOW that he's known them since way before they first met. If it weren't for my dad, Bulma and Yamcha wouldn't know each other at all! So if anyone knows them both it's him!"

"I hope you're right. And in that case, would you like to come with me to meet their ship when it lands?" asked Piccolo. "I don't think Tien and Chaozu are good candidates because knowing them this whole situation could get out of hand."

"We need to be open minded. My dad trusts Vegeta, and he seemed okay seeing them together. It was like he expected them to be together when he and I sensed Vegeta going Super Saiyan those months ago… before my dad got sick," said Gohan.

"Right. But we can't take ANYTHING for granted. In fact, it might be better if you stayed here with your mom and dad, while Vegeta and Bulma are here. I'll go to meet the ship when it lands. Dr. Briefs calculated it would land sometime today, based on the trajectory of the message," said Piccolo.

"Okay. What will we do if there IS a big problem," asked Gohan.

"I'll let you know soon enough. Now, you'd better see if your guests are awake. And keep finding out as much as you can from them about what happened out there in space," Piccolo said. Nodding, Gohan walked across the courtyard to rap lightly on the double doors. Piccolo landed, entering the house to check on Chichi and Goku.

Gohan raised his knuckles to rap three times on the solid wood doors. He heard no answer, so he pressed his ear more closely to the door to listen. A loud rumbling indicated someone was snoring. Sheets rustled, and he heard soft whispers and giggles that made him blush. Gohan slowly opened the door a bit, and glanced in through the crack of the widening door.

Sheets rustled, and he flushed bright red. A pile of clothes lay on the floor, comprised of Vegeta's armor and bodysuit, and intermingled with Bulma's clothes. Both of them lay together on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms in a manner identical to when he would walk in on his father and mother. Although the silk sheets and comforter covered them, it was obvious to him what had happened. Quietly he closed the door, and tiptoed back to the house. He guessed that they would come for breakfast in their own time.

* * *

Two days later, Piccolo and Gohan rocketed off towards the beach, nearly three hours distance from Goku's home. They had sensed the presence of familiar ki headed towards the planet at a great clip. Bulma had wanted to go, but Vegeta had insisted she remain behind till the other Z fighters had returned to see what it was.

"Do you suppose it's Krillin and the others?" asked Gohan. "That's what Vegeta figures."

"Logically it should be. Bulma-san's father got a ship message two months after they left, and this message was sent almost two weeks ago. It seems like it was transmitted by Krillin," said Piccolo. "You'd better stop here kid. I'll go on alone. remember what we talked about."

"My dad IS getting better," Gohan said. "But I've got a funny feeling about this, and it's pretty much centered on Yamcha and Krillin."

"Exactly WHY you should go back to your mother. Just in case. I'll give you a holler when I find them," said Piccolo. "And if I need backup, you'll be the first to know."

"Right," he nodded. Turning, he rocketed back toward his home in West Province 439, while Piccolo continued on alone.

Streaking over the trees, Piccolo reached the tall mountains and shot overhead. Over the mountains the flat texture of interlocking farming fields stretched like paving stones and floor tiles. Suddenly he noticed a faint streak out of the corner of his eye in the upper boundaries of the atmosphere. Stopping, he glanced up at the jet trail of something catching fire.

"There it is, or it's one hell of a shooting star," Piccolo grunted, shading his eyes with one hand. Increasing his speed he corrected his course to meet where it was going to land. A huge boom rattled the ground for miles when it broke the sound barrier. Flames crackled and swirled on the streaking ribbon of fire blowing up larger in size.

The bright streak bashed its way into the ocean, causing a huge cloud of steam to rise. A wave crested forwards from the distant sea jut on the horizon. Grumbling, Piccolo thrust all his ki into reaching the beach to somehow stop the wave with a directed ki blast in case anyone would be overtaken. Luckily the beach was largely uninhabited rocky coastline.

Just as the wave smashed into the shore, he reached the beach, and hurled a large blast of ki towards the ocean to blunt its impact. Energy bled off, causing the surf to only come inland a few hundred yards to the tree line of the rocky terminus. Smoke rose in a tall plume about a mile out to sea. Piccolo streaked out towards it; sure that he had to get there before it sank.

Most capsule craft were designed to land not in the ocean, but on land in uninhabited fields. Large ripples radiated from the smoky sphere bobbing in the ocean. Charred lettering on its surface indicated the words "AP U 5 RR".

"Capsule 5, no doubt," he nodded, dropping his altitude. The sphere showed no signs of sinking, and the ocean had quenched most of the heat of reentry. He gave the metal a tentative push with his booted foot, hoping to spin it around so he could get the hatch to float up so he could enter. Inside he sensed three life signs, barely coming to consciousness. Two were puny, while the other was remotely Krillin's ki level. The locking mechanism looked fused shut from the reentry, so it was pointless to try and open it. Judging from its reentry, nobody was piloting it.

Not wasting any time, Piccolo aimed two fingers at the hatch, and sliced it open with a pencil thin beam of his own golden ki. He wrenched the hatch open, and threw it aside. "HEY!" he called inside. "Anyone ALIVE in there? It's Piccolo!"

Small groans met his ears. He ducked inside, glancing around the dark space. A heavy sweet almond odor made him cough, and he scanned for any ki. Behind the nearest door he felt the three life forms, growing steadily stronger.

"HEY! Krillin! Yamcha!" Piccolo called. "Wake up! Can you HEAR me?"

"Piccolo?" Krillin's voice faintly called. "Is that REALLY you?"

"Stand back, I'm going to blow the hatch! And get you out of there!" he shouted. Seconds later, the door exploded inwards, revealing thick smoke. Krillin lay on the floor next to two females. One of them was curled up on the sofa, while the other lay near a regeneration tank. Inside floated Yamcha's body, in a sea of nutrients.

"Piccolo… help me… the girls…"

"What the hell happened?" Piccolo grunted. Sparks flew from pieces of terminal. He glanced around, and saw most of the life support was still operating, and the air wasn't stale. In fact that strange mist was making him feel a bit sleepy.

"I don't know… are we on earth?" asked Krillin. "Oh no. Yamcha… the girls… Vegeta!"

"Let me get this thing back to land. I want to see if there's some ship log," Piccolo said. "You guys hold on. I think I can drag this ship to shore."

"Are you NUTS? It weighs tons!"

"I can be very persuasive," Piccolo grunted. "Now just relax. It would take more of an effort to carry you all out. And whatever that thing is that's holding Yamcha I don't want to disrupt it!"

"But!"

"QUIET!" Piccolo grunted, and flew out of the chamber into the open air. Aiming a low-grade ki beam at the rear of the craft, he slowly nudged it towards the beach a half mile distant. The tide would help him carry it in, and he could stop the craft from rotating if it moved in too unwieldy of a fashion.

A half-hour later, Piccolo carried Krillin, then the two girls out and lay them on space blankets he had salvaged from the ship. It rested on the rocky shore, charred and still mainly intact. Although the hatch was forced open, it looked as if it could be repaired and used again for a future flight.

"Why didn't you just GET us?" Krillin groaned, rubbing his head. Still he was groggy from the hibernation gas, trying to make sense of what was going on. Bright sunlight blared into his bleary eyes, eclipsed by a tall figure standing overhead, his white cape flapping in the quickening wind. Salty sea air blasted its scent across the grass near the rocky shoreline that merged with the woods nearby.

"Because there's a mystery here, and I want all the answers I can get, that's why!" Piccolo answered. "I'm not going to jump to ANY conclusions REGARDLESS of what you're going to tell me."

"But Vegeta almost KILLED Yamcha! If we didn't' get him into the regeneration tank," Krillin gasped, struggling to sit up. His head spun in circles, indicating he was still not completely recovered. Every muscle was stiff and almost impossible to move.

"He's already dead," Piccolo said. "The girls are still alive. But they're in some sort of hibernation. That gas…"

"Yamcha's DEAD?" Krillin gasped. "Oh NO! But…"

"Quiet!" Piccolo snapped, dropping to one knee and shoving Krillin down with a green muscular hand. "Getting angry won't help!"

Slowly the girls laying to the left and right of Krillin moaned and turned over. Piccolo noticed the pink haired one, Ami, had a few scars that indicated ki burns, and a few bruises that were just beginning to fade. The other purple haired one, Yumi, was basically unharmed. He had found her by the regeneration tank, while the other was collapsed on the sofa, presumably from her injuries.

"This pink haired girl looks like she's recovered from a fight. What happened?" he asked, pointing to Ami with a pale white fingernail.

"But Vegeta blew Yamcha away, and he took Bulma. Yamcha went NUTS and I," Krillin babbled.

"Tell me from the beginning, and take your TIME! Before these two wake up!" Piccolo demanded. He got up and strode over to crouch over Ami to Krillin's left. Slowly he turned the girl's head, showing Krillin the injuries he had spotted before.

"But Yamcha…"

"Give me a break already! He's already dead. That tank fluid kept his body preserved, but that's all. Whatever happened, it must have blown a circuit shortly after he was put in," Piccolo said. "Most of the other circuits are blown out save basic life support. And it looks like there were several dings from meteors. You're lucky that YOU three are alive."

"I can't believe," stammered Krillin.

Piccolo turned his head quickly and glared at him. He snorted, "Believe it. Vegeta and Bulma are at Goku's house, and Goku's recovering."

"WHAT?" asked Krillin.

"A lot's happened. You've been gone for six months. Bulma and Vegeta arrived two days ago in another ship, and said you guys were on your way."

"Wait, they're HERE?" Krillin asked, falling over and almost bonking his head against the ground under the blanket he lay upon.

"That's what I said, Krillin. Would you calm DOWN? I know you're pissed because Yamcha's dead. But I want to know WHY and what happened. And there's more to it then Vegeta blasting him. According to the Prince, Yamcha attacked Bulma, and he merely defended her."

"Yes, but he didn't have to kill him!" Krillin gasped.

"Look at this girl. Did Vegeta cause those bruises to her head? I know they're healing over, but it looked like she being shoved against the wall caused them. And so do these cuts which are now scars. Would Vegeta waste his time knocking someone around when he could just blast them?" asked Piccolo.

"I… well… now that you mention it," Krillin mumbled sheepishly, glancing at where Piccolo leaned over the unconscious Ami.

"He could have killed all of you, but he didn't. Why would he waste his time setting your ship to return if he wanted you dead?"

"He could have made it look like an accident," said Krillin.

"You're alive. And he didn't pretend that you were dead. Besides, we can wish Yamcha back with the dragon balls. But not before we get a good answer why this happened," said Piccolo. "And it stands to reason that this ship must have some sort of visual log or something, because I noticed some cameras. What really happened would be encoded there."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Krillin groaned. Piccolo held up the small computer disc containing the ship logs, and slipped it into Krillin's hand.

"You'd better play that when we get back to Capsule. Gohan's probably putting in a call to Bulma's dad now to come get this wreck. And you and I can get these girls to a doctor. But I'd rather not have you flipping out on me and going on some fool vendetta against Vegeta when he's just all but saved Goku's life."

"Say WHAT?" asked Krillin, leaping to his feet.

"Goku's been sick. And Vegeta happened to find some sort of cure for it. Along with Bulma and Gohan. Both of them are staying there now till Goku recovers."

"You left VEGETA and Bulma at Goku's?" asked Krillin, blinking in disbelief.

Annoyed, Piccolo explained, "Gohan's there. Like I said, a lot has changed. Gohan tells me that Bulma and Vegeta are married. is that true?"

"Vegeta and Bulma DID say they were interested in each other… man my head hurts… and Yamcha…" Krillin struggled to remember.

"You were in hibernation, according to Bulma and Vegeta. She says that he set up the ship with the same gas used by Saiyans in their space pods. So that explains why you are still groggy, and these two girls are still fast asleep. It somehow slows your body functions down to almost nothing. This explains why these bruises and lacerations Ami-san are still fresh… from two weeks ago."

"Okay enough with the detective stuff, Piccolo," sighed Krillin, rubbing his forehead. "I'm starving."

"Then it's time to get these girls to a hospital. And you could use a good meal by the looks of it. Leave Yamcha, we'll get him later, and give him a proper burial. Because if what Vegeta and Bulma says is true… he has a lot to answer for. Because she herself told me that Yamcha attacked both her and her friend there. And that's not something I think the Yamcha you and I know would do."

"I can't believe Yamcha would hurt Bulma intentionally," Krillin grumbled.

"You're human Krillin. Wouldn't you get insane with jealousy? I might be a Namek, but I've lived among humans my whole life. And I've seen a lot of things that disgust me. And petty bickering causes many of them. I don't want any advantage we have against the Androids to be taken away because we all jump to conclusions," said Piccolo.

"So, we just LOOK the other way? He's our FRIEND. Doesn't' that MEAN anything to you? Or have I misjudged you all this time?"

"Think what you want, Krillin. But Goku trusts that what Vegeta says is true. And these two are still alive and need medical help. It doesn't make sense to waste time with foolish notions when we can get the answers easily enough. Now are you going to help me with these girls or NOT?" Piccolo snapped irritably at him.

Sighing deeply, Krillin gathered Yumi into his arms. Reaching down, Piccolo scooped Ami up and put her over his shoulder. He opted to leave Yamcha in the regeneration tank till they watched the video disc and saw for themselves what was encoded. For now, Piccolo put his money on Goku and the Prince. He did not want to think of the unpleasant alternative. They needed Vegeta's strength on their side when the Androids emerged. If what Vegeta claimed was true, Yamcha's insane streak would only be a liability that they could not afford. Friend or no friend, they had only the evidence before them; and a Saiyan Prince and his woman's word against that of a fellow Z fighter. And Goku's good will and faith in a kid from the future.


	38. Vegeta's anger, Goku's guilt

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Toei Animation Co do, as does Funimation. This is fan fiction, and I don't get paid for this! I hope everyone who's been reading this enjoys this next chapter. There's only one more to go before I reach 40, and the end of this story!_

**Lost and Found**

_**Chapter 38 Vegeta's shock and Bulma's trepidation**_

* * *

"Foolish boy I can hear every word," Vegeta mumbled, blinking in the morning light. A muffled exchange between Piccolo and Gohan had not gone unheard by the Saiyan Prince

"What are you babbling about, Vegeta?" Bulma yawned, sitting up. Sheets fell from her body, while her hair partly concealed her porcelain skin and delicate face.

"Never you mind," Vegeta answered, brushing the hair out of her face while he examined her with bottomless midnight dark eyes. Strange how one moment she couldn't see herself in their depths, but the second moment she could see her mussed hair and confused countenance the next.

"Morning already?" she yawned, and then leaned over to kiss her mate. Vegeta bound her momentarily in his arms, gracing her lips with a kiss.

"You taste terrible," he made a face.

"Jerk," she answered. "You're no breath mint yourself!"

"Humph, get some clothes on woman," he teased, giving her a playful shoved out of the bed.

"Okay I'm moving, jeez!"

"Then learn to be his daughter, we can't keep Kakkarot's clan waiting. If there's any chance of getting food I'm sure we must make haste," said Vegeta, watching her climb out of bed. He threw her something, and she realized it was a pair of his boxer shorts, and a sleeveless T-shirt. Quickly she put them on, savoring the masculine scent of his clothes. Vegeta dressed in a clean bodysuit, but just as he was about to don his armor she heard the knock at the door.

"Prince Vegeta, Miss Bulma, are you awake yet? Mom's wondering if you're coming over for breakfast?" asked Gohan's voice.

"We shall be there presently. Hold your horses!" Vegeta grated his voice still a bit gravelly from their night of passion. Although his voice had that deep sound most of the time, it was particularly throaty after they made love. Such a thing caused tingles down Bulma's spine as she tried to make the bed.

"We're not going into battle, Vegeta, can you at least forget the armor for once?" she snorted.

"Woman, I wear what I please," he sniffed.

"Oh yeah, right… like its royal protocol to wear armor in a defenseless house?" she asked.

"Kakkarot's mate may be a nuisance but she insists on threatening my person with that damn matchstick…" he snorted.

"Vegeta, leave the armor, and let's go. I'm starving!" Bulma sighed.

"Fine, have it your way," Vegeta snorted, and then shed his top shirt in favor of a matching tank top. "I suppose unless I do, I'll hear you bitching at me all day!"

"You got it, sweetie…" she grinned.

"Ugh, don't you DARE refer to me in that RIDICULOUS moniker…"

"As you wish, your Majesty," she giggled.

"Infernal woman," he snorted, and zipped out of view. She felt a smack sting her backside, not enough to hurt, but enough to give her a jolt of surprise.

"HEY!" she cried.

"Didn't you tell me that was horse fodder?" Vegeta smirked, scooping her up and draping her around his shoulder. He playfully swung her around, and delighted in her laughter. Nudging the door open with a booted toe, he strode out towards the house.

"Are you two training?" Gohan asked.

"Mind your own business, brat," Vegeta snorted, setting Bulma on her feet. "Lead us…"

"Right this way… I think you're gonna have a nice surprise…" said Gohan with a grin. He led the way towards the house, grabbing Bulma's hand and tugging her.

"What? Is Goku okay?"

"Wait a moment…" Vegeta snorted, left behind.

"Oh come ON!" she said, grabbing his gloved hand and tugging him after her.

"Whatever… just don't delay my breakfast for long because I'm STARVING and you don't like me when I'm cranky!" he snorted.

* * *

Pots and pans rattled a symphony in Chichi's extensive kitchen. Just off the dining area, it was only a few paces from the huge round table that dominated the chamber. Already six places had been set, causing Bulma to blink in surprise.

"Have a seat… it's almost ready!" Gohan said, pulling out chairs for both of them.

"You expect ME to eat with you?" Vegeta asked.

"Behave! You're a GUEST for crying out loud!" Bulma snapped, stepping on his foot.

"Don't tell me what to do," he snorted, sitting down next to her. Gohan rushed off to help his mother bring in large pots of oatmeal and plates of toast, piling them on the center lazy Susan that rotated with a mere push. Like many Chinese homes, it allowed for each person to get what they wanted without having to pass the dishes awkwardly.

Other breakfast foods were put in place, by a very efficient and silent Chichi. Her muscular body was clad in a long pink silk dress that left her arms bare. As always her hair was pinned back in a braided bun. She gave Vegeta and Bulma a cursory; "Well it's about time you two woke up. Once we're all here you can go ahead and start…"

Before Vegeta could retort with something rude he felt Bulma's hand gently sliding up and down his thigh. His mouth dropped open in shock, "What in the name of the legendary are you doing woman?"

"Shhh, just relax will you? I know you think of him like some plebian, but you ARE his prince, and you can act a little bit civil at least… for little old me?" she pleaded. "I'll make it up to you later…"

"Fine, I suppose given the right incentive," he snorted, sitting up perfectly straight in his chair. "But you owe me BIGTIME, Blue."

"What are you doing out of bed! Get back there this instant!" Chichi yelled at someone.

"But Chi, I feel fine! I can't stand sitting in bed, you know that!" Goku whined.

"Kakkarot, what the BLAZES are you doing up?" Vegeta demanded, shouting through the house. "You're supposed to be RESTING!"

"Hiya Vegeta, Bulma…" Goku said with a tired but more usual smile as he ducked his head and shoulders through the door.

"Dad! You're up! Are you feeling better?" Gohan asked.

"Well enough, thanks to you and Vegeta! I feel pretty good actually, and I'm STARVING!" he laughed, walking slowly but steadily into the dining room to take his usual seat closest to the kitchen door.

"Honestly Goku, how in the hell can you get better when…" Chichi snorted.

"For once I'm in agreement with your mate, Kakkarot! You're an insufferable idiot! I wont' have you getting sick again! How the hell can I…" Vegeta snorted. Chichi glanced at him in surprise, and both she and the Prince glared quickly away from each other across the table, folding their arms across their chests.

"Jeez guys, I'm sorry, I just thought it would cheer you all up to see me here with the rest of you. Where's Piccolo?" asked Goku, glancing at everyone.

"Remember your napkin, will you? We have guests! And one of them's royalty so I won't have you acting like a dork!" Chichi gently scolded him. Vegeta fought a smirk, and watched the two of them gently bickering while Gohan took his own seat.

Soon, portions of food were being dished out, and the gentle hiss of the central platter spinning faded into the background with the sounds of chopsticks clinking on bowls. Vegeta sniffed the food awkwardly at first, and then began to eat when he saw Goku shoveling food rapidly into his mouth. "Low class clown. I don't' see how he can…"

"Shhh," Bulma urged him, gently rubbing his thigh. She gasped when something tickled the back of her leg, and saw a furry object swish back around his waist.

"Two can play at that game, Bulma," Vegeta smirked at her, hiding his smile behind the portions he was delving into.

"C'mon you two, eat up! There's plenty for everyone!" Goku said through a mouthful of food. "You two sleep okay?"

"IT was tolerable," Vegeta answered. "So, I see you're finally getting your third class ass out of bed. I take it you're somewhat improved?"

"Thanks to you, Vegeta. I don't' know what was in that shot that Gohan gave me, but it's done the trick… I feel a WHOLE lot better now!" Goku laughed, scattering bits of food that landed on Bulma and Vegeta's faces.

"Goku!" groaned Chichi, throwing him a napkin. He mopped his face off, and Vegeta snorted as Bulma helped him pick the debris out of his spiky black cone of hair.

"Humph, you're just as boorish at the table as your late brother," muttered Vegeta with a disgusted snort. "But the food is adequate. I suppose I should be grateful to your mate's skills. It tastes far better then the crap you make, Blue…"

"Oh thanks a MILLION," Bulma snorted at him.

Chichi momentarily flashed a smile at the left-handed compliment. Yet as soon as she saw Vegeta's glance she hid her reaction and replenished the food on her plate and Goku's. Gohan's manners seemed a bit more refined, to the Prince's relief. Most of the food he shoveled into his mouth got there, unlike the bits that scattered on Goku's blue shirted chest and orange workout pants.

"So, you two got something to tell us, hmm, hmm?" Goku said with an infuriatingly eager grin.

"What are you babbling about, Kakkarot?" Vegeta snorted. "Knock it off before you piss me off!"

"Goku, you shouldn't overdo it!" Bulma cautioned him. "I gotta agree with Chichi. You're still not 100 percent yet."

"Hey Bulma, you look pretty good. Did you and Vegeta have a nice trip up in space?" Goku said, and then gave them a rather suggestive wink.

"Dad!" groaned Gohan.

"I bet you guys had some really interesting adventures. I can't wait to hear all about them," Goku said, trying to break the tension he was sensing mounting between his wife and Vegeta.

"If it's ANY of your affair my trip was successful. If not for that, you'd be dead," Vegeta said, lifting his gloved hand and examining the seams in the back.

"Are you sure that's ALL that happened, ne?" Goku grinned. "C'mon you can tell me… I won't blab. I promise… cross my heart and hope to…"

"Goku!" Chichi sighed. "Really…"

"Pinky swear?" he asked, closing his hand and extending the little finger.

"Son-kun, you MUST be better because you're just as silly as I remember," Bulma giggled, delighting in his goofy mood.

"Ugh, you clown, make your point! What are you insinuating?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, putting away his fifth plate of breakfast food.

"Should we tell him?" Bulma whispered, looking at Goku as he set his chopsticks aside of his plate and rested his head on one hand. He leaned aside in his chair, while resting his other arm before him, as if ready to hear a great story.

"Go on, you know that whatever you have to tell me won't go past this table, right?" asked Goku quietly.

"Humph, I suppose you're insinuating that I HAVE something of import to tell?" Vegeta grunted. "The impertinence!"

"IF it's anything to do with why you're hiding your neck like that, Bulma, you can trust us, really," said Goku.

"WAIT!" Bulma yelped. Chichi blushed momentarily, getting up and moving into the kitchen.

"Gohan, I need your help cleaning up, please," Chichi said. Gohan nodded, and stacked the plates on a tray to carry them into the kitchen after his mother.

* * *

Once the three of them were alone, Vegeta glanced suspiciously at Goku, then to Bulma. She shook her head with incomprehension, and then glared at Goku with lowered brows. For a moment he started at the identical curve to their frowns, and their hands simultaneously crossing over both their chests. He gave a goofy grin that infuriated the new couple even more.

"She has some sense after all," Vegeta mumbled, tapping his fingers of one hand against his muscular arm.

"Uh Goku… what are you implying?" asked Bulma nervously, folding her hands on her lap.

"It's okay you guys, your secret's safe with me," Goku said gently.

"WHAT?" Vegeta spluttered.

"C'mon Vegeta my nose is as sharp as yours," said Goku with a smile, tapping the bridge of his nose. "And I know what's happening because it happened with Chi and me, and you see that Gohan's the result."

"So, you're not as ignorant about the ways of the world as I assumed. Fine. I suppose you'd figure out SOONER or later…" Vegeta snorted.

"That you and Bulma are mated, and you're going to have a kid? That's GREAT!" Goku laughed.

"You mean you…" Bulma stammered, sweating hard.

"Well, I suppose you can sense the ki," said Vegeta, mildly impressed. "But if you tell anyone before I give you leave I'll…"

"No way, I'll be discrete you can count on me! Whoa, this is the BEST news I've heard all year! It's GREAT! Woohoo!" Goku laughed, leaping up from the table and grabbing Bulma in a hug.

"Put my mate down this instant you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled. Goku did so as Bulma hugged him back, tossing her towards the Prince.

"You're gonna be a father, Vegeta! Isn't this GREAT! WOW!" Goku laughed, rushing over to slug Vegeta on the back.

"Get AWAY From me you moron!" Vegeta groaned, giving him a shove as Goku tried to grab him in a hug.

"Aww, I wasn't going to hurt you or anything…"

"Just STAY over there!" Vegeta snarled, backing away. "Don't touch me, you buffoon!"

"Sorry," Goku apologized, seeing the horror in his face at any sort of PDA.

"You're taking this well. I thought you'd be… well… less positive," Bulma breathed, sitting down in a chair.

"Why should I be upset? You're gonna have a son! This is TERRIFIC!" Goku laughed. "You guys picked out a name yet?"

"Kakkarot, do you know more than you're telling us?" Vegeta snorted, glaring at him.

"Oh me, no? I just have a good gut feeling about this!" Goku said nervously, waving his hands back and forth before his chest and giving a laugh that Bulma knew was his attempt to act nonchalant.

"Okay, Son-kun, you're hiding something, and you know that dries me CRAZY!" Bulma snorted.

"Um… nothing…" Goku said with a slight uneasy laugh. "Honestly… it's nothing to worry about. I bet you two are THRILLED! Or are you worried about what the others are gonna think?"

"They won't, because we won't tell them till the baby's born," said Vegeta quietly.

"I don't want people to freak," said Bulma.

"It's your baby, so you shouldn't," said Goku. "You should be proud!"

"Humph, it's amazing how you can be so nonchalant about this, Kakkarot. But I take it you will keep your lip zipped till the appropriate time?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm GREAT at keeping secrets. But won't everyone NOTICE you're pregnant, Bulma? It won't be long before…"

"I know Goku. I'm not ashamed that it's Vegeta's," she said. "But you know why we're…"

"It'll be FINE! Trust me," Goku said with a grin. "So, what are you gonna name him?"

"Trunks," said Bulma.

"Oh that's a GREAT name!" Goku laughed.

"You've GOT to be kidding me, woman!" Vegeta groaned.

"Well he has Vegeta as his middle name, so are you happy?" Bulma shot back.

"Fine, have it your way. I suppose I should be grateful the brat would have a proper name, but that ridiculous family tradition of…

"Trunks was my grandpa," she said. "It's a VERY old and distinguished brief's name!"

"You know it's kinda funny, because someone ELSE had that name. You know that kid from the future?" Goku asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Vegeta snorted.

"Well, his name was Trunks too," said Goku.

"Give me a break!" Vegeta snorted. "HE never told US his name!"

"Vegeta, do you remember that strange dream that I had?" she asked.

"What dream?" Vegeta asked. Goku listened intently.

"You and I… when we were traveling in space. I had a dream about that kid… and you got all jealous on me? Well I thought you'd have remembered what his name was in the dream…"

"It was Trunks," Vegeta said quietly, struggling to recall the mental images. Bulma let a few of the memories drift through their rapport. His eyes widened discernibly as Vegeta placed the memory.

"Great Oozaru! You named our son after THAT brat from the future? Why woman?" asked Vegeta.

"Because, I think that kid's very familiar, and there's a good reason why he and our boy should have the same name!" Bulma said.

"Blue, what are you hiding from me?" asked Bulma.

"Trust her, listen to what she has to say," Goku urged him.

"Stay out of this, clown!" Vegeta snapped. "What are you getting at, woman?"

"I figured it out, Vegeta. That boy from the future can't be Goku or Chichi's son. And you are the only other Saiyan alive. At first I thought he was another Saiyan's kid, but there is only ONE way he could have gotten that hair. He's our son, Vegeta… from the future… it's the only way…" said Bulma.

"I…" Vegeta gasped, almost picking his jaw up off the floor. "HOW? WHY?"

"She's telling the truth," said Goku. "You see Vegeta, that kid wanted me to keep his identity a secret. Because he was afraid if you two knew, he'd never exist. I'm sorry to hide something from you."

"You mean you KNEW all along you idiotic fool?" Vegeta yelled. He pounded the table, causing the remaining dishes to rattle.

"Son-kun," Bulma gasped, backing away.

"HOW COULD YOU hide something from me?" the Saiyan Prince snarled at Goku.

"Vegeta please, I had to! Trunks asked me to! He didn't want to stop you and Bulma from getting together in our time! He's from a parallel universe where we're all dead! You have to understand I meant no harm by it! I promised!" Goku insisted.

"You… knew all along? DAMMIT Kakkarot!" Vegeta blew up at him.

"Vegeta please, you're acting like you're MAD we're together!" Bulma gasped, tears swimming in her eyes. She wiped them away, fearing the worst. Vegeta pushed away from the table, whirling around as he paced the room. With his back to both of them he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Please Vegeta, it was for the best. Now that you know, doesn't it make sense?" Goku asked. "He gave me this vial of medicine. He wanted you and Bulma to be together. But in his time, you were dead before…"

"Is he coming back?" asked Vegeta quietly, not looking at either of them. Muscles in his back knotted with tension.

"Yes," said Goku.

"I can't believe this. You deliberately concealed the truth from me! What the hell am I supposed to think! I can't believe this! Damn it!" Vegeta snorted, and strode out of the room.

"Where are you going…? Vegeta!" Bulma cried as he suddenly rocketed off into the sky. "WAIT!"

"Vegeta?" Goku asked as Bulma leapt up and rushed after him. "HEY!"

"VEGETA! Don't leave me here! What the hell is your problem?" Bulma yelled. "VEGETA!"

"Leave me alone woman! I need to think, ALONE!" Vegeta yelled back. "I'm so pissed I can't SEE straight!"

"Oh man," Goku whispered, seeing her standing there with tears running down her face. Bulma began to sob, dropping to her knees. Goku moved around to gently raise her to her feet.

"He hates me… he must! I figured it out, and I hid it from him. And now," Bulma sobbed bitterly.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. We'll make it all right, he'll be back!" Goku whispered, hugging her tightly. She grabbed the front of his shirt, soaking it with her tears.

"How can he trust me again?" sniffed Bulma. "You saw the look on his face. It was like someone betrayed him!"

"Shh, c'mon. We'll go after him," said Goku. "Hold on."

"But you're not well enough to fly!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Flying nimbus!" Goku yelled. Instantly his cloud streaked down from the sky and hovered.

"You know I can't ride that!" she cried.

"I do, but if you hold onto my shoulders tightly maybe you won't fall through," he said.

Lifting her piggyback, he leapt up on the cloud and stood up. Bulma clung to him tightly as he made stirrups with his arms. She yelped at the cloud levitated up, and streaked quickly after Vegeta's blue ki trail. Was he going to trust her again? Little did she know the true reason for his anger, and it wasn't necessarily HER fault.


	39. Future Trunks to the Rescue

**Lost and Found Conclusion**

* * *

Bulma's knuckles turned white as she clung to Goku's back. Like an insane surfer he used his body angle to guide Nimbus through the sky at breakneck speed. A long gold tail streaked out after him when he gunned his enchanted cloud to the same velocity as Vegeta. Just ahead Bulma spotted a blue white comet flaring at the altitude of a jet. 

"Crap, Sun-kun he's not slowing down!" Bulma yelped in his ear.

"Hang on, I'll catch him," Goku vowed. "I swear I won't let him screw this up. you've gone through too much to have this blow up now."

"Son-kun, why are you so stuck on getting us together?"

"You know why. That kid from the future."

"Vegeta must hate me."

"No I don't think he does. I think he's more pissed at himself and at me."

"But he can't stand you anyway!" she yelled.

"Well maybe, but he figured I always told the truth. And I wasn't LYING. I was just keeping a promise to someone else!" said Goku. "The thing that stinks is that the kid told me that you and Vegeta were a passion kind of thing..."

"Oh no. You mean, we didn't stay together after Trunks was..."

"I don't want that to happen in our dimension," Goku nodded sternly. "Now, close your eyes because we're almost there."

"Where's he GOING?"

"I think he's going back to that ship you said he had."

"He can't LEAVE!" Bulma cried.

"I won't let him," Goku said. "HEY! VEGETA! Where do you think you're going? Are you running away? Is THAT it?"

"How DARE he," Vegeta thought in fury as Goku's thoughts echoed loudly in his mind. "Get OUT of my head Kakkarot! Before I vaporize you sky high, androids or not!"

"Bulma's heart broken you jerk! You have to slow down and work this out!" Goku's thoughts echoed. "I won't stop chasing you till you two..."

"You've done ENOUGH damage, Kakkarot! I should kill you for this!"

"Why? I promised your son that I wouldn't endanger this! I made a PROMISE!" Goku's thoughts continued.

"Leave me ALONE Kakkarot! I'm not going to tell you again... or else you and I will finish it here and now!" Vegeta threatened.

"So be it, if it gets your attention!" Goku said, twisting his dark brows in a frown. Bulma couldn't sense the mental conversation, but she knew from the expressions on his face that Goku was laying down the law. She struggled to reach Vegeta through the rapport, only to find that he had closed his mind of from her.

"Oh no, please don't!" she sniffled, feeling the emptiness and it was terrifying. Did he hate her so much?

"Bulma... I'm going to put you down... and I'll bring Vegeta back kicking and screaming if I have to," Goku promised, touching down long enough to put Bulma on a mountaintop.

"HEY! Don't leave me Son-kun! HEY!" Bulma screamed up at him, shaking her fist. Furious, she stamped her feet and hurled small pebbles into the air with rage.

"No, he CAN'T leave me! I can't let this happen!" she swore, patting her pockets for any capsules that could help her. Unfortunately she found none. Wind whipped over the lonely mountain and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing as she hugged herself.

"No, please don't, don't leave me alone!" she sobbed, tearing at the grass with her fingers.

* * *

She wasn't aware of something flashing overhead. A loud crackle of thunder sounded with a nearly blinding radiance. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a dark shape pass over the sun. It hovered, almost impossible for her to make out before it touched down in the trees yards away. Frightened, Bulma made her way down the mountainside towards it. A familiar presence shimmered in the mental bond.

It wasn't Vegeta, but it was someone else. Bulma sobbed into her hands as she tripped and landed headlong in the woods. A spike of sharp pain erupted in her ankle, and her legs swept out from under her. Ground bashed into her cheek, while she put her hands out to arrest her fall. Her tender palms stung with abraded skin. For a ways she rolled over and over, then came to rest by a large tree.

Curled into a fetal position, she let herself cry out all the pent up frustration of her ordeal. Since there was nobody around for miles she didn't care anymore who could hear.

Footsteps vibrated the ground, coming closer. Trees and branches rustled, and there came a sound like someone slashing through the dense foliage. Bulma had blundered into the thick of the woods chasing whatever craft had landed, only to twist her ankle. Now she simply lie there, not wanting to move. Just under her body, the ground vibrated with pulses that grew in regularity. Branches crackled even more, and she heard a low snarling noise.

"Crap... what the..." she gasped, sensing something just before it crashed through the trees. Bulma backed away as a medium sized dinosaur crashed into view. A loud roar resounded, paralyzing her when she saw its yellow eyes fix her in its stare.

"NO!" someone yelled. A flash of purple and blue cut through between them. Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as the dinosaur fell to pieces from the swishing blue cuts of fire. Something was familiar about the phenomenon, and she wondered just who or what had saved her before she fainted dead away.

When she next came around, she felt someone carrying her gently in his or her arms. For a moment she thought it was Vegeta come to rescue her. Bulma snuggled into a male chest and gave herself up to the sorrow filling her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she whimpered.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay," a raspy voice promised. Bulma blinked, seeing she was flying through the air.

"What the?" she gasped. "Vegeta?"

"Easy now, you almost were lunch for a dino. what are you doing here all alone in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" the unfamiliar voice asked. Bulma blinked up into her rescuer's face, and almost screamed in shock.

Purple hair flickered askew of his face. His skin was halfway between her hue and Vegeta's. Azure eyes the identical shade to hers but the same shape as Vegeta's glanced down at her in fear and concern, and love. "Are you all right? What happened? Why are you out in the middle of...?"

"AAHHHH!" she screamed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Please, be quiet! I can't concentrate!" he yelped, squeezing her tightly to himself. He dropped down into a clearing, struggling to hold his flight as he dropped to one knee. Carefully he put her down in the soft moss under a great tree.

"Trunks? What the HELL are you doing... is this a dream?" she gasped.

"I'm no dream, I'm real. But I'm back too early!" he cursed, glancing down at her. Gently he reached a hand to touch her belly, and then hesitated.

"Trunks, it IS you! Oh thank Gods!" she sobbed, pushing up and throwing herself into his arms. Weeping, she clung to him.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here... shhh," he urged, hugging her closely. Bulma let her emotions flow as she clung to the teenager who was only a year or so older than she was when she had first met Goku. His frame trembled, as his hands patted her back. Slowly Trunks rocked her, shushing her like he remembered her doing.

"He hates me, he hates me!" she sobbed bitterly.

"No he doesn't. I promise I'll make it okay. I won't let you be alone, no matter what," Trunks said, voice breaking.

"Gods, what's going on...? I didn't think!"

"I came back to help fight the androids, but I'm three months early," Trunks explained as she quieted enough. Reaching out she stroked his cheek and cupped his face in her hands to look at him affectionately.

"You're so handsome. You look so much like my dad... when he was young. At least I know what you're going to turn out like," she stammered.

"You know," he asked.

"Of course I do! You're my son, and I'm so damn glad to see you right now you have no idea!" she sniffled.

"Aww c'mon Mom! This is embarrassing," he stammered, as she hugged him tightly again. He rubbed her back with his young fingers and then separated from her again, unsure and searching with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this! Jeez... seeing you here."

"Don't cry Mom. I promise I'll get you out of this. Where's Father?"

"He... oh god Trunks he got so angry... he left me and Goku went after him."

"Goku's okay? The medicine worked?" Trunks gasped.

"Yes... I... he's fine, but he's going to fight Vegeta..." Bulma sobbed. Trunks eyes widened in horror.

"NO! He can't! This is terrible!" Trunks despaired. "We gotta STOP them!"

"Don't leave me!"

"Hang on Mom, this is gonna be rough," Trunks said, sweeping her up in his arms and rocketing up into the sky. She clung to his Capsule corps jacket, and gasped at the vibration of sheer power coursing through his young body. It was almost identical to Vegeta's in signature.

* * *

Trunks shattered the sound barrier as he flew with his mother in his arms. His purple brows frowned in intense concentration as he streaked along. Narrowing his focus he sensed two amazingly powerful kis exchanging blasts of energy. Silently he cursed fate, and blessed it because he had come just in the proverbial nick of time.

"Trunks, you have to stop them!" she gasped. "I felt your father... he's going to KILL Goku!"

"Not if I can stop him," Trunks snorted. "This is so stupid!"

"I agree. Why can't some men grow up?" she grumbled. "Unlike their son's?"

Gohan suddenly shot into view with Piccolo alongside him. They both blinked to see Trunks streaking there bearing Bulma in his arms. "Hey, you're back!" Gohan gasped.

"We have to stop your dad and mine before they kill each other! Something's wrong!" said Trunks.

"Damn it!" Piccolo grunted.

"No, don't interfere! Not till I say so!" Trunks yelled angrily at them in a tone like Prince Vegeta's. "Gohan, I need your help. We have to separate our fathers. Piccolo, take my mom and hover nearby," Trunks called, tossing Bulma to Piccolo.

"But..." Piccolo grunted.

"Just please do as I ask!" Trunks implored. Bulma and Piccolo grunted in annoyance as they hovered nearby, getting a bird's eye view of the battle royal.

Blue and orange clashed, fists flying at increasing velocity. Vegeta's hair swirling in the wind like a black banner as did Goku's. Sweat blistered on both their faces as they exchanged a volley of kicks and punches. Neither could gain any upper hand. Vegeta was fresh and strong, while Goku was still partly hindered by his heart virus.

"You're getting sloppy Kakkarot! Maybe it's better if you DO perish!" Vegeta snarled.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you CARE that you're breaking Bulma's heart!" Goku yelled at him.

"You have no say in this, fool! Because of you I'm losing the one thing I care for most! How can I trust ANYTHING anymore! How can I be master of my own fate?" Vegeta howled, bringing his fists together and slamming them hard on Goku's back. Gasping, Goku plummeted towards the rocky cliff. Just in time he flipped around and rocketed up to punch Vegeta in the gut.

The Prince flew shoulders over backside and crashed into the mountainside. Dust flew up all around him. So far Goku had used no energy blasts. Only taken what Vegeta dished out in a purely defensive fight. "So you want me to knock some SENSE into you? Or what?" Goku panted as he hovered nearby. "Dammit can't you believe that it was for the best! She LOVES you, you stupid jerk!"

"You're not to SAY what's for me and mine, you third class fool! How DARE you interfere in my life, my destiny! You've No right!" Vegeta snarled, pushing himself out of the depression and rocketing full force. He rammed Goku with his armored shoulder, and then gripped his arm to flip and twist him, sending him flying towards the ground. Dust flew up into his face, and Vegeta raised his hand with the palm thrust forwards. IT glowed with blue energy.

"Don't do this Vegeta! If you kill me now... you've signed the death warrant for all of us!" Goku called up, as he pushed up from the ground. He crossed his wrists before his face, blocking the energy beam that threatened to form.

"Shut up! I won't let you steal my destiny, my free will. No more!" Vegeta roared. "Big Bang attack!"

Goku summoned a smaller energy blast, sending it up in the path of Vegeta's blast. Suddenly a powerful blue white ki blast slammed into Vegeta, and his big bang sizzled off and vaporized the side of the mountain. Goku gasped as a small figure whipped in and whisked him out of the path just in time.

"Gohan?" asked Goku, gasping at his son carrying him over his back. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you dad, what else?" Gohan gasped.

"But who shot that blast? Wait a minute!" Goku glanced up to see Vegeta shaking his head and facing off against the lavender headed time traveler.

"Stop this now!" Trunks yelled as he drifted in front of Vegeta. "You can't kill him! If you want to blame someone for this, blame me!"

"How DARE you interfere you ingrate!" Vegeta hollered at the lavender haired boy that blocked his shot. "Just who the HELL do you think you are!"

"Don't you already know?" Trunks demanded. "If you want to beat up on someone, beat up on ME!"

"Your funeral brat!" Vegeta snarled, bringing his hands together and sending a beam towards him. "Final flash!"

"Burning attack!" Trunks yelled as he slashed the air with his arms. His blast slammed into Vegeta's, royal blue ki exploding and colliding in a blinding surge of power that blew both son and father apart.

"No... They can't fight each other!" Goku gasped.

"Dad, don't. Trunks has it under control. If he can't stop Vegeta I don't know who can!" Gohan urged, holding his father back.

"But they could kill each other!"

"Not when Trunks can go super Saiyan," said Gohan with a grin. "Trust me dad... it's gonna be okay."

Goku was astonished to see his son's face fixed in that same enigmatic smile. It was like looking at a mirror. Overhead hovered Piccolo and Bulma who was screaming and crying out in terror to see the two men in her life soaring towards one another for the attack.

"No, stop! Vegeta, Trunks don't do it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woman," Vegeta gasped. Trunks slammed his fist into Vegeta's jaw with cracking force.

"You're ashamed of her. Aren't you? You can't tell her how much you love her. I don't understand WHY?" Trunks gasped.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled back, kicking the boy in the gut. Trunks flashed his fist out, and Vegeta blocked it with a raised knee. He sent his own fist cracking into Trunk's jaw, feeling hard resistance as the boy shook it off. A small trail of blood streaked down Trunk's lips.

"Don't you DARE blame mother for this! I won't let you!" Trunks cried. "Can't you stop blaming yourself and her? It's not her fault! It's mine!"

"How DARE you say anything regarding this! It's NOT your affair!" Vegeta roared at him. "Who the HELL do you think you are?"

"I'm your son, DAD," said Trunks quickly. "But you already know. And you're going to hate mother the rest of her life, is that it? Because of all this?"

"Shut up! You shut up now!" Vegeta hollered. Trunks gasped as another punch landed in his gut, simultaneously to the one he slammed into Vegeta's chest.

"I won't let it happen again! I won't let you die! What does it take you to see that she needs you! That there's no SHAME in needing someone?" Trunks yelled, hugging his stomach. A blue blast slammed into Vegeta, knocking him back. Screaming in rage, Vegeta ramped up his power level.

"I'll kill you, you imposter! Nobody makes a fool of the Prince of all Saiyans..." he roared.

"Vegeta, NO!" Bulma screamed, punching at Piccolo.

"You fool? What are you trying to do?" Piccolo gasped. She squirmed out of his arms and plummeted ground wards.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled.

"Bulma? What's she doing?" Vegeta gasped. "NO!"

Punching Trunks out of the way Vegeta screamed in terror. Bulma closed her eyes, hoping that one of them or someone would save her. Gohan held Goku back, and Piccolo suddenly realized what she was doing. He only prayed she wasn't hoping in vain. Two streaks of fire shot towards her, and then Bulma felt male arms grasping her from underneath.

"You stupid idiot! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Vegeta snarled at her.

"Oh god, Vegeta... please don't hate me!" she sobbed. Nearby Trunks hovered, blood trickling down over his chin as he extended his hands and held her back from the other side. Both father and son held her in their arms together, gleaming with royal blue ki.

"Don't hurt her... please!" Trunks urged as Vegeta took her into his arms completely. He shoved Trunks aside, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Get out of my way brat," Vegeta grunted. "The woman's my responsibility, not yours!"

"Whatever you say, sir," Trunks said, letting a small smile creep over his face. Bulma sobbed into Vegeta's armored shoulder as he hovered there yelling at her.

"What did you think you were doing? Dammit woman! I told you to leave me alone! Are you trying to get yourself KILLED? Are you brainless?" Vegeta ranted, squeezing her close to his body.

"You don't hate me then?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of all the confounded... stupid! You are going to be the death of me!" Vegeta ranted. "Don't you realize what would happen if you died?"

"But I thought that you... oh Vegeta if you hated me... I'd die," she sobbed.

"Woman, what are you blubbering about?" Vegeta grumbled, heaving great breaths in and out. He glanced around at everyone. "What are YOU looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Piccolo said. "Come on folks, nothing to see... let's leave them alone."

"Sounds good to me," Goku smiled, letting Gohan call Nimbus to help him fly them both home. Vegeta glared murderously at everyone, saying nothing till Nimbus streaked away, and Piccolo followed.

"So, are you still angry at her?" Trunks asked.

"Shut up, brat. Just what do you think you're doing here?" Vegeta panted, glaring angrily at him.

"I don't know. Maybe trying to stop you both from making a terrible mistake? You need each..." Trunks started.

"Shut up I said! You have no say in this! I don't care WHO you say you are, what happens between the woman and me is NOT your affair. Got it?" Vegeta snarled.

"But Sir..."

"Don't say another word, brat. You've got a lot of nerve claiming you have any power over two people's fates. I'm master of my OWN fate, understand? And you if you have ANY sense would know the same!" Vegeta ranted.

"Vegeta... please... don't!" Bulma sniffled. "He saved my life..."

"I'm sorry sir... I didn't want you to hate her," said Trunks quietly.

"Don't let it happen again! Honestly, you have some nerve..." Vegeta snapped at him.

"Let's just go home please," Bulma begged.

"Very well," said Vegeta quietly, holding his mate to his chest under hear arms and back. He levitated to a more favorable height, turning his back on Trunks.

"What about him?"

"What about him?" Vegeta snorted as she nodded towards the youth hovering there.

"He's got no place to go," Bulma shrugged.

"And I suppose you think he should live with US?" Vegeta snarled. "You can't take every stray waif in!"

"Please Vegeta?" she asked.

"FINE! Shut up about it!" Vegeta grunted, snorting. "What do I care if he gets in the way? If he pisses me off it's no affair of mine! Do what you want! But I'm NOT going to be..."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey brat, what are you staring at? Are you coming or not?" Vegeta hollered at Trunks.

"Sir?"

"If you're going to fight the androids with us, you'd better follow us and stop gaping and catching flies. I won't ask again! I need to keep an eye on you!" Vegeta yelled at him. "I'm talking to you, kid!"

"Yes sir. of course..," Trunks said, brightening up.

"Follow me, if you can keep up!" Vegeta snorted. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, and I want no more secrets, got it?"

"OF course not," Trunks nodded, a smile splitting his face. He rocketed off after his parents, his heart feeling lighter for the first time in a decade. Although they were an imperfect family, Vegeta knew deep down that boy could be none other than his son. A smirk crept over his face as he saw Bulma's eyes brimming with love. She kissed him gently on the cheek, and he nipped her ear.

"I love you Vegeta… never doubt that."

"Do be quiet woman," he whispered back. "You don't dare doubt my position either… don't forget whom you belong to."

"I won't," she swore as she graced his lips in a kiss.

"Not in front of the brat," Vegeta grunted.

"You," she groaned, pressing her brow to his widow's peak. Two blue streaks jetted over the mountains towards Capsule Corps and a brighter future together.


	40. Raditz fate and Vegita's time in Hell

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama does. I do own the Idsarjins, and the character of Tomique, the mate I have made up for Raditz. This story contains a flashback of Vegeta's time in Hell shortly after Frieza killed him.Chapter 41 Trunks and Coffee or Raditz Fate

* * *

An hour after Bulma and Vegeta were reunited, they landed at Capsule. Trunks glanced around, feeling a strange sense of familiarity seeing the large yellow dome. His blue eyes held sadness, seeming much older than they should for a boy of sixteen.

"Come on, boy, follow me," Vegeta said, waving to him.

"Trunks, its okay," Bulma said, reaching out to take his hand. "You're welcome here…"

"Hmph, what is that infernal mother of yours going to say?" Vegeta harrumphed.

"Nothing. Just that we brought our son home," Bulma snorted.

"Are you nuts?" Vegeta rounded on her, hands on his hips. "They'll NEVER buy it!"

"Still, he IS family. He's got my father's hair, and my eyes," said Bulma, as Trunks blushed.

"Mom, come on!" he groaned.

"Hmph, whatever," Vegeta grumbled, marching in. Trunks and Bulma shrugged, then followed. Warily the youth glanced around for any sign of danger.

* * *

Later he accepted the cup of coffee that Bulma set in his hands. Vegeta grumbled, cutting violently into his fourth steak while Bulma clattered about with pots and pans. Trunks glanced up, looking carefully at his father. "So… I guess you're wondering WHY I'm here…"

"Hmmph," Vegeta said. "Eat something damn it. You look like a fucking skeleton!"

"Vegeta, be NICE! He's probably not had a decent meal in DAYS!" Bulma said annoyed, throwing down a steak on Trunks's pate. The youth pushed it back and forth, cutting small pieces as if to ration them.

"Thanks Mom. Should I call you that…? I mean… it's a bit weird and all," Trunks said, with a nervous laugh.

"Shut up and eat damn it, if you're going to babble nonsense, brat," Vegeta snapped at him.

"Sorry sir," Trunks said sullenly, carving off a big piece of steak. He popped it in his mouth, then closed his eyes with the savory grilled morsels melting in his mouth.

"Tastes like crap, woman. I've had better SPACE rations…"

"It's fine to me. It's the best I've ever tasted?" Trunks said, scratching his head.

"See someone appreciates my cooking," Bulma said with a grin, whacking Vegeta on the back.

"No accounting for taste," Vegeta glared at his son, and then returned to shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. Trunks saw him shove the broccoli and gravy towards him, with a raised purple brow.

"Give him time. He's always cranky when he's not had lunch," Bulma whispered to Trunks.

"Um… sir… I'm sorry I showed up out of nowhere but…" Trunks started.

"What's that brat?" asked Vegeta, swallowing his mouthful.

"I said…"

"Don't fucking apologize, brat. Honestly, you're irritating the shit out of me. Did you get your manners from your mother?" he growled.

"So… you believe me?" Trunks asked, leveling his blue gaze at Vegeta's black one.

"Humph, no shit Sherlock," Vegeta harumphed. "You're annoying enough like your mother. And you've got balls and there's no mistaking that royal blue ki. But you're still a brat."

"Sir?" Trunks asked.

"I suppose I can swallow that you're my son," Vegeta mumbled. "But stop acting so damn POLITE! It's making me SICK!"

"Sorry Dad," Trunks said quietly. "I'll try to remember that."

"It's yes sir or yes Father. I'm not a touchy feely sentimental fool like Kakkarot. Honestly…" Vegeta cleared his throat. "You've a LOT to learn about proper manners, boy, when it comes to being Saiyan…"

"I meant to ask you, you mentioned something about a space pod…" Trunks said, glancing at both of them. "How did you come across one…"

"Long story," Bulma said.

"Which I shall tell him, because you babble too much," Vegeta cut her off. He shoved his coffee cup towards her, which Bulma grudgingly filled. She shoved the pot into Vegeta's hand.

"Might as well drink the whole damn pot, Mister Grateful," she glowered at him, sitting down next to Trunks.

"Whatever," Vegeta waved her away with a white gloved hand. "Now, since you're obviously nosy about this… and you haven't had the benefit of my tutelage in your universe, I'll tell you. Have you ever heard of the Race bank?"

"Race bank? Yes sir… actually I have," Trunks said. Vegeta spewed a mouthful of coffee, hitting both his son and wife.

"WHAT?" he gasped. "How could you possibly if I was dead…"

"Say it, don't SPRAY it! Jeez Vegeta, you say I have no manners!" Bulma yelled at him.

"You kept a diary," said Trunks, wiping off his face with the back of his sleeve while Bulma dabbed herself off with a napkin.

"Figures," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta, speaking of, who saved the Race bank from blowing up with your planet?" she asked.

"Bardock," said Trunks.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Kakkarot's father. He somehow got his hands on the race bank. It's not something I readily admit, and if you tell Kakkarot I'll blast you," snorted Vegeta. "He worked in the employ of the elite scientific guild. Apparently his son Raditz mated with the daughter of a high ranking scientist responsible for compiling the race banks and updating them…"

"You mean to say Goku's brother married an elite?" Bulma smiled wryly.

"It's not something we discuss with outsiders," said Vegeta in embarrassment. "It wasn't unheard of for a third class to try and gain more social standing by mating up. But it was more usual for a female of lower class to mate up. Yet considering the shortage of females… it's a wonder that it was even permitted…"

"So it's because of that liaison, that Bardock knew about the race bank?" asked Bulma.

"Yes. According to your diary, Father, you'd found out about the race bank and recorded a whole entry about it, under triple encryption…" Trunks related.

"How could YOU get into it?"

"Hey, there's not much to do when the androids blow up TV, and you're running for your life," said Trunks sarcastically.

"Vegeta, really!" Bulma snapped. "Go on…"

"If I might continue," Vegeta glared at his son.

"Go ahead Father," Trunks said, helping himself to more steak and potatoes. Vegeta shoved another piece of prime rib into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly.

"I only knew Bardock was connected to this, because of a peculiar twist of fate. Which was confirmed when I was killed by Frieza," said Vegeta.

"Excuse me?" asked Bulma.

"I went to hell you idiots," Vegeta glared at them both. "And I ran into some old subjects. Primarily Raditz and his softhearted mate Tomique. She was the daughter of the scientist who developed the Race Bank…"

"Tomique? That's hardly a plant name," giggled Bulma.

"Not ALL of us have names resembling fruits and vegetables in your language. It's your idiotic tongue, not mine!" Vegeta glared.

"Okay, just tell us," Bulma snickered, trying not to laugh. Trunks snickered into his hand, grinning at his mother while Vegeta glared daggers at them both. In the kitchen they listened to Vegeta's strange tale after he had died at Frieza's hand.

_

* * *

"My prince I've only lived to serve you and the best interests of Bejitasei," Raditz said as Vegeta's spectral form turned its back. Both Saiyans were wreathed in mist, trudging on a rocky gray plane that stretched to infinity. Overhead a cavernous roof stretched, but was obscured by the haze that separated them from everywhere else. Hell had many levels; Vegeta had come to know after King Yemma had sent him down below. Yet since he wasn't truly evil, he had come to the plane of oblivion, doomed to hear the voices of those he'd killed trying to avenge his lost planet. Imagine his surprise when he had come across Raditz._

_Several of the others here had tried to jump him. His faithful soldier had brushed them aside, then dusted his prince off. It was reassuring to see another Saiyan, even in death though it be a third class. Raditz had always served him well without question. Unlike the treacherous Nappa._

_"If you hadn't failed your mission third class I'd not BE in this mess. But no matter. I suppose if I have to spend eternity in HFIL, I could do with worse company," Vegeta snorted._

_"You shall not regret this, Sire," Radditzu saluted, on one knee. "I can explain the workings of this place to…"_

_"I got the drill up at that damn way station," Vegeta snorted. _

_"King Yemma is a pain in the ass, but he has his own method of justice," Radditzu glanced around. He showed the Prince to a flat-topped rock, where Vegeta promptly sat._

_"Humph. So, Nappa and the others down here?"_

_"Yes. But there's only so much I can stand of him wanting to tell me about…" Radditzu grumbled, still on his knee._

_"Get up you dolt. If you're my only company here, I can't be talking to your back. Sit down…"_

_"It's not for me to claim any familiarity," Radditzu said, still averting his gaze, keeping his deep voice low._

_"Get up and face me idiot," Vegeta snorted, prodding his loyal third class soldier with his boot. Raditz got out of his bow, and glanced up._

_"So… did you avenge…"_

_"Your brother had that distinct pleasure, Great Oorzu rot his fucking bones," Vegeta spat._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Shut the fuck up. As if YOUR apology could address this wrongdoing," Vegeta snapped._

_"IF only I…"_

_"Save it, Raditz," said Vegeta quietly. Anger filled his face and he dragged one foot up to tuck under his bent knee. _

_"If there is anything I can do…"_

_"Tell me about how Hell works," he said. _

_"Yemma sends the souls he sees fit down here. Those that he's putting on the back burner go to a sort of in between place. The truly evil go down in the lower levels…." Radditzu said._

_"So, we're in the bowels no doubt. So why haven't we seen Nappa…"_

_"He's down there… in the pit," said Radditzu. "I was only brought up here… recently. They said that I'd served my time and got transferred up here for good behavior…"_

_"Humph, evil in degrees. Fitting. So who else did you see?"_

_"I saw the Ginyuu force on their way down, and several others here. But I don't see my father," said Radditzu quietly. "I had hoped that…"_

_"So, this isn't the level for the truly evil?" Vegeta blinked, glancing around at the icy shivering wind biting into their souls. He flared his ki, feeling the loneliness biting at the pit of his soul. _

_"I thought at first it would be fire and scorching sun. It was down lower," said Radditzu. "But here it's just… well there aren't many here. I've mainly been alone. But it's amazing what you can hear when you concentrate…"_

_"What are you babbling about, moron?" Vegeta snorted. He heard a faint whispering buzzing in his ears, swearing he could discern hundreds of thousands of languages including Saiyaneese. Yet it was a voice of many, a fugue of millions._

_"They are the millions we've killed Sire," said Radditzu, brushing off a spot of ground and sitting Indian style by his Prince. He rested his hands on his knees. _

_"Great. So why am I not alone here?"_

_"Because I wished to be placed with you, should you have made it here. To serve my prince in this world as I did in the one before," said Radditzu._

_"Faithful fool," Vegeta mumbled, prodding Raditz's shoulder with his boot. "So… where's that mate of yours?"_

_"She… I have not seen her here," Radditzu said._

_"Humph, she's killed just as many as you have…"_

_"She was supposed to be in the in between place," Radditzu said, anger filling him. "Because she had spared the lives of many of her captors, selling them as slaves or as subjects for experiments instead of purging them. I suppose she was a bit soft hearted, but ruthless in her own scientific way."_

_"Tomique was a brilliant scientist like your father, but soft hearted," Vegeta cursed. "A wonder she was even Saiyan. If not for the fact her genetic…"_

_"Radditzu!" called a voice. They cocked their heads, turning to face something moving in the distance. Through the gray mists, another armored figure emerged._

_"Tomique chan?" Radditzu straightened up. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Radditzu… Great Super Saiyan be praised it's you… and your majesty!" the female Saiyan gasped, dropping on her hands and knees before him._

_"I suppose you're getting time off for good behavior?" asked Vegeta matter of fact. "Get up and face me female!"_

_"Begging your pardon sire, but I only just died," Tomique said, glancing up at him with dark brown eyes. _

_"WHAT?" Radditzu spluttered. "But you were… they said that you blew up with… you were with Mother on Vegetasei…"_

_"Tell me now what this is all about!" Vegeta growled, grabbing Tomique by her throat._

_"Yes… sire…" she gasped. "Of course."_

_"Please forgive my mate, she's… she's delirious from the strain of passing…"_

_"No, she's telling the truth," Vegeta snorted. "Answer me, Third Class mate of Radditzu, when did you die and how?"_

_"I was… Bok Choi's men killed me," she said quietly. "On Archalisei…"_

_"Archalisei?" Vegeta spluttered. "IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_"Not so sire," she said. "He kept a few of the females he most liked… and…"_

_"You know it's impossible for me to miss not knowing that my subjects are…" Vegeta stammered. "HOW?"_

_"Sire, he cut off our tails," said Tomique quietly. "Cabernet, Chablis, Merlot… all of us… we were captured and sold to Bok Choi…"_

_"But I left you behind when I went to find Kakkarot!" Raditz exploded. "You were still ALIVE all this time?"_

_"Yes my love," she whispered._

_"DAMMIT!" Raditz howled._

_"Fucking bastard. How did he sever your link?" asked Vegeta angrily, shaking her shoulder._

_"He removed the part of our brains. The temporal lobe… and severed the link," Tomique said grimly. "I'm sorry sire… I tried to die with honor… the secrets of the Race bank were killed with me…"_

_"Good. So your death DID serve some purpose," said Vegeta with a snicker. "It still exists?"_

_"Begging your pardon Sire, my father in law… he knows where it is. He had Cabernet and me take it with the 2nd advance scouting squad to Archalisei… then Bok Choi captured us. I had been told that the world was blown up… and then he…" she stammered._

_"Your majesty, please let her go," said Raditz._

_Vegeta released his grip on the female Saiyan's throat. She rubbed it slowly, then backed away. Raditz rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing her from behind. She panted, as he turned her and pressed his forehead to hers. Vegeta rose from his rock, pacing slowly back and forth. Finally he wheeled on the two mates, and said, "You two… what others were there at that mission?"_

_"Cabernet is still alive," said Tomique. "And Merlot. They… they had the surgery too. But they're still alive… but they're on Pyorrhea…"_

_"Damn it… and because that fucker did brain surgery, I'm cut off!" Vegeta cursed. "Damn it!"_

_

* * *

Out of the mists wandered two hulking shapes. Raditz rose to his feet, gripping his mate's hand. Protectively they stood between their Prince and the newcomers. Once the mist cleared, two one horned demons with HELL printed in black letters across their shirts stopped. "Uh, pardon us, but we're here for Prince Vegeta…"_

_"You'll have to face us first," Raditz hissed._

_"And you know that we don't care to be pushed around like your usual…" Tomique said._

_"Restrain that female of yours, will you? I'm getting sick of her mouth, and her scientific mumbo jumbo!" the one to the left sighed. _

_"Raditz, Tomique, step away. What do you two want?" Vegeta snorted. Raditz and his mated moved back to flank him on either side, arms folded across their chests._

_"You're not supposed to be here, Vegeta-sama. Someone's wished you back… so if you'll come with us…"_

_"WHAT the fuck?" Vegeta exploded. "Who DARES?"_

_"Sorry, but we just follow orders. You gotta report with us to King Yemma. You're going back," said a demon with a clipboard that he pulled out of his shirt. He put on a pair of glasses, tracing a finger down a list of names._

_"It's a 245DR. Resurrection by Dragon Ball," said his assistant, glancing over his shoulder. "Rare, but it's enough to get you out of here. So if you'll step this way…"_

_"You're not taking him anywhere!" Raditz snapped, rushing forwards. He was slammed in the gut by the larger of the two demons. Tomique raised her hand, firing a purple beam of ki towards them. It glanced off, hitting her in the side of the head. She crumpled on top of Raditz's prone form._

_"Enough, you clowns. Who did this?" Vegeta snorted, glancing down at his soldiers to see if they were all right. Seemingly since they were dead, what else could happen. But he wasn't taking any chances._

_"Bulma and the Z senshi. So come on… time's wasting," said the shorter thinner demon. "Please?"_

_"Sire?" asked Tomique, slowly picking herself and helping her mate to stand._

_"Remain here you two. It seems I have a reprieve," said Vegeta with a snort. "I can't fucking believe it…"_

_"King Yemma hates stragglers," said the larger Demon. _

_"Hmph, give me a damn moment! What about my soldiers?"_

_"Nope, they gotta stay here. Frieza didn't kill them. Raditz-san was killed by Goku and Tomique-san by Bok Choi. They don't count. Sorry," said the shorter demon, glancing at his clipboard._

_"Shit," Raditz grumbled. _

_"Sire, don't forget us," Tomique said._

_"I shall not. Your faithfulness shall be remembered in Saiyan history," Vegeta said, as they both bowed before him. He touched his hand to their foreheads, then nudged his boot against their shoulders. Turning, he grunted at the two demons._

_"Ready to go, Vegeta-sama?" they asked._

_"Yes, let's go. I'm fucking SICK of this place. And make sure these two don't get trounced by those other buffoons… they're loyal even if they are idiotic…" said Vegeta with a whisper._

_"Begging your pardon, but that females' supposedly brilliant… and that guy's not so stupid. He's rather smart…"_

_"Both are third class. They have their uses," Vegeta said as he gave them a glance over his shoulder. Raditz and Tomique glanced at their prince fading into the mist, then turned to one another._

_She reached out to brush his cheek with the back of her hand. "We're truly alone…"_

_"Not alone," Raditz said as he turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm, laying his large hand overtop hers. Still crouching in a kneel they cupped each other's faces with trembling hands. From around his waist Raditz unlatched his tail, twining it around her hips._

_"I never thought I'd see you again. IT was a knife going through my brain… when Bok-Choi…"_

_"Shh," Raditz whispered, sitting down. He pulled her into his lap, curling his arms around her body. Tomique heard him purring lightly into her ear. All over she trembled, feeling her mate's hands caressing each curve he'd memorized in the long sleeps in suspension. _

_"My love, what will we do now? Our Prince is alive, but what of the Saiyan people?" Tomique turned to face him. He bumped his cheek to hers, then nipped her ear._

_"We enjoy this time, even if it's in Hell together. I've been separated from you for twenty years… not knowing that you were alive, that you'd survived. That was hell enough," Raditz whispered._

_"I feel it. You just shut yourself down… all you gave a care for was eradication… what a waste," she said, sensing his frustration and a dozen other suppressed emotions through their bond._

_"It was our job, Tomique. You never DID get it," he grunted, stiffening under her grasp. "You were always sentimental. I told you that you couldn't keep every specimen for a zoo. They were vermin…"_

_"What you consider vermin was not so," she said. "I learned so much more by studying them, not killing them. They would die soon enough under the experimentation of…"_

_"You haven't changed," he snorted, wanting to push her away._

_"All you cared for in the end was how much we could make on the next planet," she shook her head. _

_"I was trying to make us RICH so we could buy our contract from…"_

_"There WAS no contract to buy. Freiza owned us, and killed us all. Bok Choi was his little Saiyan exterminator…" she whispered._

_"Where is father and mother?" Raditz asked._

_"Your father is on a higher level. Seems that since I sold my specimens into slavery and experimented on some of them with new drugs and chemicals I was all the killer you were," Tomique whispered. _

_"You're a Saiyan. We take what we want," Raditz said quietly. "Staying on Planet Vegeta made you soft hearted…"_

_"Don't you START with me!" she snarled, grabbing his face and baring her fangs. "We could have been trying to save our race instead of killing for that lizard! I wanted to have children for YEARS but you were always running off on some DAMN fool mission with the Prince!"_

_"I did what I HAD to, to bring honor to our family!" Raditz snarled, pushing her away._

_"Oh yes, the big hunter. How many could you kill, to keep up with Nappa! What a fucking WASTE! All those cultures you could have STUDIED! That's why I wanted to stay on Archalisei… but Oorzu rot that bastard Bok Choi… I wish he'd killed me then and there… I wish I'd been blown up! Damn him," she cursed, snarling as her tail bristled and fluffed out._

_"Do you know how long I wished that I had perished WITH you, and mother and father? What hell I went through because you were DEAD. Now to find you were alive…" he snarled back._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't fix it!" she shrilled, baring fangs and snapping at his hand. "You don't GET it!"_

_"What is there to get? This is MY fault?" he snorted. "If you'd STAYED on Bejitasei with Mother you'd…"_

_"We're both dead, Raditz. There's no going back!" she said, turning her back on him as she clawed at the dirt. "So save it!"_

_"Stubborn FEMALE," Raditz roared, spinning away from her. He hurled a ki blast into a pile of gray rocks, scattering them in the mist. Both mates kept their backs to each other, heaving in and out. IN the afterlife they still felt as if they were living, yet detached._

_After a long time, Raditz turned to his mate. She huddled with her chin in her knees, tail wrapped around her ankles and bottom. "Tomique-chan…"_

_"What?" she snorted, batting his hand away._

_"I must apologize. I did not think that seeing you again would be so… painful?"_

_"Radz-kun, we're dead. Let's not waste this time yelling at each other for eternity… I've not seen you for 20 years…" she heaved a sigh. He gripped her shoulder then pushed himself to stand. Reaching down he pulled her to her feet, then rested his hands on her armored shoulders._

_"Do you know where Father is?"_

_"Otherworld," she said quietly. "Somehow someone pulled some strings, so he and Mother are there. I saw him when I died… and he told me to give you a message…"_

_"What did he have to say, Tomique?" Raditz asked, cupping her chin and stroking his fingers through her shaggy spiked hair. While not as long as his, it was shoulder length, consisting of smaller slightly curled spikes that poufed around her head, short on top, but long around the back._

_"He said to let Kakkarot off the hook. That being angry with your brother was useless… till you knew the whole story," said Tomique._

_"Stupid waste of skin," Raditz growled._

_"Radz, now stop it," she growled, squeezing his wrist tightly, imbedding her claws into it. "Blaming HIM isn't going to help!"_

_"He was a DISGRACE!" Raditz exploded, wanting to push her away._

_"Tell me what happened," Tomique said, squeezing his hand. "We've got all the time in this world…"_

_"Hmph, well it all started…" he trailed off. Gathering her onto his lap again, he slowly stroked her hair while she rubbed his chest, and nuzzled into his neck. To hold her again was worth the price of his brother's betrayal._


	41. Back to life

_Chapter 42_

**Royal Line Blues**

* * *

"So," Trunks said. "Let me get this straight, you met up with Goku's brother's spirit in Hell… when you died after Frieza killed you…"

"Yes, boy," said Vegeta, dabbing his face off with a napkin. Bulma shook her head, pressing it into her hands.

"Mom, you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Just when I thought this couldn't be ANY weirder, I get this… Vegeta… this is nuts!"

"I didn't expect you to believe it Woman, it's as absurd as anything. You think I wanted to admit to ANYONE that I got a tip from HELL?" Vegeta snorted.

"Could be worse," said Trunks. "But let me get you some water, Mom…"

"I need a beer," Bulma groaned.

"Not with the baby," Vegeta snapped. Trunks shrugged and got up. He wandered over to the fridge and instantly reached for the milk without asking. Vegeta noted this with extreme interest, especially when Trunks fished out a glass from the second cupboard over, then filled it. The handle of his sword partly obscured his profile as he turned, then sat down with the glass of milk in his extended hand.

"Here Mom…"

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking it from Trunks. He reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. Vegeta sighed dramatically, cursing in Saiyago.

"Father, really, it's not THAT bad," Trunks said. Vegeta almost spewed another mouthful of coffee over Bulma at the sound of Trunks.

"You… know Saiyanese… but HOW!" Vegeta stammered.

"Father, please, I AM smart," Trunks rolled his eyes, causing Bulma to giggle. Milk dribbled out her nose, before she clamped her hand over it.

"Great Galaxy, I give up. My family is fucked up," Vegeta mumbled, banging his head against the table.

"That's the first time you called us your family," Bulma said, wiping off her nose. "Geta-chan… sometimes you amaze me…"

"SOMETIMES? Really, women… who the hell do you think I am? Kakkarot?" Vegeta spluttered. Trunks snickered, then hid his laughter behind his hand.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Sorry… it's just… being here… it's incredible… you two in the same room… I never though I'd see the day…" Trunks snickered, trying to keep from laughing.

"He laughs just as goofy as you do, woman," Vegeta frowned. "Damn it…"

"Well his pissed off face looks like YOU," Bulma glared back.

"Mother, Father… please…" Trunks said, holding up his hands. "This is cool and all, but what are we going to do about the androids? Does anyone have a plan?"

"Yes. We go kick their asses," Vegeta said.

"I think he means a more concrete plan, Vegeta," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any BETTER ideas, genius?" Vegeta snorted.

"I say we go find their bases and destroy them…"

"Hey Vegeta, what about that red ribbon base where we found that craft… why didn't we think to look for androids THERE?" asked Bulma.

"Red Ribbon base?" Trunks spluttered.

"Where do you think we got that ship?" asked Vegeta.

"Father, take me there, now, please…" Trunks said quickly. "This might be the chance we need…"

"Very well boy, if only to shut you up," said Vegeta. "Woman, stay here where it's safe…"

"Damn it!" Bulma snorted.

"What you're carrying is precious to me," Vegeta glared at her. "Now do as you're told!"

"He's right Mom," said Trunks, gently kissing her cheek. "Please?"

"Men," she snorted, watching Trunks grab the dishes and pile them into the sink as Vegeta walked over to bite Bulma's ear.

"Stay PUT," he hissed, then stormed out. Grabbing his armor he raced out.

"Coming Father…" said Trunks, rushing out of the kitchen. Bulma shook her head, groaning.

"I can't believe it. This is nuts…"

"See if you can keep up with me, Brat!" Vegeta shouted as he rocketed into the air. Trunks streaked after him, both father and son trailing identical tails of blue ki.

"The question is, Father, can you keep up with me?" Trunks laughed, letting out more speed. He blazed past Vegeta, laughing.

"You want to play that way, huh? Well, let's just SEE if you can go the distance," Vegeta grumbled, both annoyed and surprised at Trunks moxy. That boy could only be his, he thought, watching as he flared his ki and rattled the windows of west Central city below. Both Father and Son slashed into the air, reaching Mach 1 and surpassing it.

* * *

People glanced out of their windows, gasping at the blazing twin comets splitting the sky. Several members of the MUFON called the switchboards to report UFOS that day.

Trunks laughed, dodging around peaks and mountains before Vegeta overtook him. "Come on boy, I've traveled on galactic SLUDGE faster then you!"

"Wanna bet?" Trunks laughed, matching his Father's pace identically. Vegeta allowed himself a small smile, watching Trunks's face blister with sweat.

Finally they streaked out over the ocean. Blue waves broke and fell with regularity, turning into a blue floor mirroring a lighter sky. Clouds burst past them, leaving great streaks in their wake. To his left Trunks spotted the shape of an island blowing up fast. Vegeta dropped his speed, and then Trunks did the same an instant later.

"There it is… the island where I found the Red Ribbon ship…"

"Damn," Trunks whispered. "It's not the base where Dr. Gero was… but it's a similar one…"

"Let's see how well you can mask your ki, boy," said Vegeta, flaring his envelope to nothing. He plummeted towards the island, then hovered just ten feet above.

Trunks did the same, glancing back and forth. He pulled out his sword, holding it at the ready. Vegeta nodded, then touched his white boots down on the soil in a clearing. Yellow boots landed ten feet from him. Onyx eyes regarded sapphire ones, set in identical frowns. Pushing aside lavender locks, Trunks waited for Vegeta to lead the way.

"Here," Vegeta's voice echoed in his mind.

"Right, sir," Trunks nodded, sending a clear thought cast that impressed the prince.

"This is where your mother and I found the ship…" Vegeta pointed out, striding up to the great gaping maw of the cavern. However the door was no longer ajar. He glanced to Trunks, then slowly raised his hand.

"Father, wait," Trunks said. "Let me go first…"

"As you wish, brat," Vegeta shrugged. "Whatever…"

Trunks carefully thrust his sword in between the door and the ledge. He levered it open, causing the massive metal door to creak apart. He eased himself through the gap, then motioned to Vegeta. Grunting, Vegeta squeezed through the crack, almost losing his armor in the process. Once inside, he raised his white gloved hand to generate a blue glow to light their way. Trunks held two fingers of his left hand to do the same.

"Right this way…" Vegeta, said. "See anything familiar?"

"It looks like this isn't the base… but yet…"

"I found the prototype this way," Vegeta said, motioning for Trunks to follow him towards the hangar. Dead silence faced them, and neither sensed any ki other than local animals making their way in this abandoned base.

Dust coated Vegeta's finger when he ran it down a console. Glancing at the accumulation on his white glove, he snorted. "This hasn't been touched in six months. Since I was last here…"

"It's some aeronautics division. I see where they had the craft… this is the main computer…" Trunks muttered, sitting down behind the console and cracking his knuckles.

"Be careful brat," Vegeta snorted, glancing over his shoulder.

"Please, my mom wrote the book on hacking," he said, punching keys. The system flared on, to their amazement. Vegeta saw Trunks effectively hacking his way into the system, bringing up various menus.

"I'm not even going to ask," Vegeta mumbled, seeing Trunks type in a password.

"Here's the latest projects. I'm looking to see if there's any mention of Dr. Gero…" Trunks said. "Here… it's not HERE… but it says that this base was for Project 23… a deep space operation based on seized prototypes out in West Province 439…"

"That's where Kakkarot lives," said Vegeta, folding his arms across his chest. "They did find his space pod…"

"But here's something else. They found the body of an alien about twenty years later… apparently it had been buried near a large crater…"

"WHAT?" Vegeta spluttered.

"Yes… look here… the body of a large humanoid, seven feet tall has been confiscated and placed into a preservative mixture. Remains of a large pod craft resembling the first were retrieved, and confirmed. The species was said to be remotely hominid. Freshly dead, but still viable…"

"Move over!" Vegeta snorted then saw the pictures of someone familiar. "Damn… how…"

"Father, that subject is STILL HERE…" said Trunks. "It's a Saiyan, isn't it?"

"Unbelievable. What level?" asked Vegeta.

"Level 23," said Trunks.

"Let's go," said Vegeta. "Dr. Gero can wait!"

Blue glows illuminated the large facility many levels down. A gleaming blade slashed its way with a blue line through the doors opening onto the Specimen holding facility. Trunks shoved the door open, then stepped inside. Vegeta levitated nearby, glancing left and right in the light from his own ki ball. Large vats pulsed and bubbled, the power still minimally operational.

"Unreal… it's like… the tanks the Artificial humans were grown in," said Trunks.

"But these are for preserving specimens," said Vegeta, glancing around. A sick feeling came in his stomach, remembering Bok Choi's gallery.

"Father, are you all right?" asked Trunks, watching Vegeta's face grow pale while they walked among the tanks.

"Mind your own business, boy," Vegeta snapped, wandering around. Large dinosaurs floated in some of the nutrient baths. Still others contained the remains of other creatures found from tar pits. . Each had a small mini keypad screen flashing with various labels.

"I found it," said Trunks, rubbing the dust off a label in front of a cylindrical tank. Inside floated a tall figure, gently drifting in the liquid. He punched a key, illuminating a screen that shone light in a blue nutrient bath.

Vegeta promptly held his hands over his mouth, gagging at the sight of a Saiyan male floating there. Long hair undulated like an undersea plant. His eyes were closed as if in sleep, while a gaping chest wound was slowly scabbed over. Immediately Vegeta rushed to the side, heaving as he retched the contents of his stomach.

"Father?" asked Trunks, rushing over to where Vegeta huddled on his hands and knees.

"Go away… leave me alone! I don't' need your help!" Vegeta gasped, tasting the bile of his vomit.

"Father, it's all right, I won't tell anyone you hurled," Trunks said softly, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out his box of capsules, selecting one and throwing it down. Smoke cleared, revealing the same fridge he had used before. He fished out a bottle of water then opened it, wetting a cloth and dabbing his father's face off.

"Those bastards… I…" Vegeta stammered.

"Easy Father… I'm here… relax…" Trunks said, helping Vegeta sit down. Shakily Vegeta heaved his breath, letting Trunks wipe off his face. He swirled some water in his mouth, spitting out the awful taste.

"They... that's Raditz," said Vegeta, voice choked with anger. "One of my own warriors in a lab like a fricking SPECIMINE!"

"I'm sorry Father… I didn't know…" said Trunks.

"We need to take him away with us. Give him a proper Saiyan burial," said Vegeta. "Can you encapsulate this holding tank?"

"Yes I think," said Trunks, glancing at it. "But are you sure…"

"Damn it yes!"

"Well, we never encapsulated a living being…"

"He's DEAD, you moron!" Vegeta spat, climbing to his feet. "This is a morgue! A museum for sick ningens to look at dead specimens!"

"But Father… these aren't tanks filled with preservatives… these are tanks that hold specimens under suspended animation..." Trunks said, glancing at the keypads.

"WHAT?" Vegeta stammered, leaning heavily on Trunks as his knees gave out.

"I don't think we should encapsulate him. Because he's still alive," said Trunks.

"Impossible," Vegeta gasped.

* * *

"So that's the story?" Raditz said quietly, holding his mate in his arms. They lay intertwined in the mists of time, on a blanket provided by the one horned t shirted demons. By force of will they conjured away armor, knowing that while they were dead, they still wanted to preserve some patterns of life.

"I'm sorry, but that's the sum total of 20 years," said Tomique, gently stroking his hair. He leaned over and nipped her ear.

"I wish I was there. Now we know the score, what do we do?" Raditz asked, twining his legs with hers. Their tails wrapped around each other's waists.

"Well considering what we've been doing lately… if we were alive we'd have almost repopulated most of the Saiyan race," she teased, rubbing his chest.

Suddenly her hand went through it. She gasped, looking up at him. One second he faded out, the next he was still there. Blinking at her, he gasped, "What's going on?"

"You faded away… for a moment…"

"Impossible…"

Out of the mists two figures strode, one carrying a clipboard. He pushed glasses up his nose, flipping through papers while his comrade cracked his knuckles. Tomique sat up, with Radditz blocking their view of his mate's body. He grunted, summoning his armor in a force of will. Tomique did the same seconds later.

"What do you want?" Raditz asked, pulling her to stand up next to him in the mists.

"Excuse me, Raditz-san and wife?" asked the shorter skinnier demon. Instead of a t-shirt bearing HELL on it in black letters like his partner, he wore a button up shirt and tie. To humans he would resemble a pencil-pushing executive.

"Who wants to know?" Raditz asked. "And she's my MATE."

"Same difference," the demon said, waving his hand. The larger demon, as burly and tall as Nappa folded his arms across his wide chest, obscuring the HELL lettering on his t-shirt.

"Haven't we been through this before? We've got all we need, thank you," said Tomique. "You treat us well for people in HELL…"

"This is the upper level of Hell, for those who aren't so totally evil. Which means you two. You're more towards self serving now, misguided," said the demon.

"What's your name again?" Tomique asked as Raditz growled.

"Harvey," he said. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Raditz…"

"The name is Tomique," she said with a grumble. "We're not humans…"

"Obviously," he said, glancing at their tails which threshed back and forth.

"What do you want?" Raditz grunted, pushing Tomique behind him. He didn't like how the larger demon was undressing her with his eyes.

"You've been granted parole. Apparently someone brought your body back to life with special nanotechnology to study you…"

"WHAT?" Raditz gasped. "HOW?"

"It's a 51EX, or reanimation by experimentation," said Harvey, scanning the clipboard.

"But that means he's going to be brought back?" asked Tomique. "That's GREAT!"

"No it isn't! I want to stay HERE," Raditz grunted. "With her!"

"Well, she's going too," said Harvey.

"How?"

"It seems that you weren't totally dead either. Apparently some of your friends on Idsarsei 7 found out that the Prince was back, and they took you out of suspended animation… thawed you out… because you weren't really killed… you were just part of Bok Choi's collection that they bought back from the museum on Archalisei… so you're being animated as we speak… by Princess Mandarin…"

"But that means…" she gasped.

"Yes. You're both getting a second chance. Now if you'll step this way… we'll show you to King Yemma's place and we'll get you back to your bodies…"

"Wait, Idsarsei 7 is light years from earth!" Raditz complained.

"Sorry, best we can do…" said Harvey. "Now let's not waste time. You're going BACK… it's not every time this happens…"

"Raditz, we're going to be alive!"

"You'd better get your ass on a pod and come to Earth!" Raditz said as he grasped her up and whirled her around.

"Ahem… this way…" Harvey coughed. Raditz grasped his mate's hand, and rushed after the two demons, not knowing what to expect. But thanking fate and whatever gods there were that there was another chance.

* * *


	42. Tomique and Merlot arrive

**Lost and Found: Royal Line Blues**

_**Chapter 43 Reinforcements**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Toei and Funimation do. I don't get paid for this. I however own Tomique, Merlot, Parsnip, and other fan chars mentioned here. However the only remuneration I get is the reviews, so please, good or bad, read and review! Thanks!

* * *

_

A streak of fire bashed its way through the upper stratosphere. Out on a flight, Vegeta blinked in concern, sensing a remotely familiar ki that he hadn't counted on. Next to him, Trunks blinked in mutual confusion, both father and son wondering what the cause was. No doubt the Z fighters would be perturbed to see what he and Trunks were about to. So both father and son had to act fast to meet their allies before Piccolo and Goku did. There would be room for explanations later.

"It's finally here," Vegeta mumbled. "I suppose they came through after all..."

"Father, is there something you want to share?" Future Trunks asked.

"Simply that the Red Ribbon army wasn't the only one who had a collection of Saiyans floating in their jars, son," Vegeta shuddered. "A lot of blood was shed so this reality could occur... and Bulma had suspected this might be the case..."

"I sense two Saiyans... one female, and one male... but how is it possible? They're dormant..."

"Princess Mandarin of Idsarsei 7 and her consort came through. Apparently they found more than just Saiyan space pods in that collection at the Archalisei Museum. I had heard rumors there were some specimens Bok Choi didn't get his hands on. He had a whole collection of Saiyan tails in the museum I destroyed where the Race bank was held," Vegeta said with disgust.

"Damn," Trunks shivered. "But how..."

"The chief scientist in charge of the Race bank, Khalif, was my first teacher and tutor, Trunks," Vegeta explained. "His wife Lique was a royal guard of the Concubines... and their daughter Tomique was to carry on their work from what I recall. Unfortunately they perished in the explosion caused by Frieza, but their daughter Tomique and her brother Turles survived. And Tomique's mate was Raditz... don't ask me how THAT came about... it was before I gave a shit because I was off exterminating planets with Nappa..."

"This is majorly twisted," Trunks shook his head with an amused grin. "Wasn't Raditz a third class?"

"Tomique married below her station as so I've heard, much to her father and mother's chagrin. But often times, a male Saiyan mates up in the hope to progress from third class to Elite. Tomique was the daughter of an elite, but she was hardly a warrior. Quite powerful and intelligent, much like your mother, but she wasn't the sort that was sent off. Rather she ran missions with her older brother... as I recall from the history chronicles. She was an exobiologist, one of the team studying planets for Saiyans to purge, and assessing their capabilities. But she tended to collect specimens for Freiza's little zoo on Archalisei, while her brother enjoyed the 'finer' things... he was a fool..."

"Goku fought him before you returned," said Trunks.

"I know. A waste of a good warrior. He always DID think himself higher than his true worth. But he did bring in his quota of planets for Freiza. His way was to drain all sentient life in one single blow, while taking the art and women of the world, and selling them to Archalisei's museum. Tangelo was part of his crew oddly enough. That's the connection. And if this is who I think it is, your mother has a new ally who is possibly one of the last few Saiyans who can comprehend our technology... I may be a Prince but I'm no scientist... that's where you and your mother come in," Vegeta said, glancing at him.

"Thanks a bunch Father, but Gramps isn't too shabby..."

"Old fool," Vegeta snorted. "Hurry up. I don't want the Z fighter losers beating us there..."

"Father, you really shouldn't knock them," Trunks shook his head, zipping after his father's royal blue trail of ki to intercept two Saiyan pods punching their way through Earth's atmosphere.

"One's male, one's female. I wonder..." mumbled Vegeta. "I suppose Cabernet stayed behind. They must have either sent Merlot or Parsnip..."

"Never heard of either of them... Were they one of the survivors killed by Bok Choi?" Trunks asked him.

"Yes. The genetic banks contained samples of all living Saiyans, and markers for multiple generations. The last entries on the data discs I perused were made by them... as was the last genetic entry. The historian in the group was Merlot...Nappa's younger brother, and mate to Chablis. Parsnip himself was a second class expeditionary warrior of some ability. Too bad his sister married down as well to Kakkarot's sire..."

"I remember reading bits and pieces from the journal you kept, Father," said Trunks quietly. "I read something about the race bank... but it was never found in my time... we were a bit more worried about keeping the human race alive. So now that you've got this thing, what are you going to do with it? I hope you're not going to clone..."

"No son. But I AM going to do my part to preserve what little remains of our culture. And make certain the universe never forgets our proud race existed. And no damn tin can is going to exterminate ME from this world without a fight. We've got Saiyan technology on our sides. The two life traces I sense will help us achieve a victory..."

"I hope so, because this is majorly serious. There's no comparison to Frieza with these monsters..."

"I won't leave your mother unprotected while we train. If they've sent Parsnip and Tomique, we've got her a bodyguard and the last remaining Saiyan elite scientist... and if Raditz is still viable and makes a full recovery... that's another warrior. You and I can train unimpeded," said Vegeta.

"Wish we'd thought of that in the other universe," Trunks nodded, seeing his father's plan lying out like a chess match. He'd heard stories about how Vegeta was a good tactician, but here was living proof that his princely skills weren't atrophying.

"Down there..." Vegeta nodded. He dropped out of his top speed, cutting down on his ki envelope to swoop towards the farm fields pixelating below. Trunks did the same, matching his father's velocity with the same ki frequency. Two royal blue trails spiraled lower, towards the huge dual craters impacted into Chikyuu's surface.

Two tin baseballs steamed with residual heat. Trunks inhaled sharply, having seen his mother tinker with the remains of Saiyan pods, but never having seen them in full working order. Goku's had been the only one they had achieved, but these had strange markings that were not Ginyuu or Frieza. Both of them hovered by the rim of the craters, silently watching the pods cool from cherry red to a light yellow, then pale silver. Choking smoke cleared, revealing the semicircular hatches slowly splitting from the 'baseball' seems.

"Wait here," Vegeta said. "Let's see if we're correct... hold back till I introduce you... they're not accustomed to a Saiyan of your coloration..."

* * *

Trunks swallowed hard, but knew that Vegeta was correct despite his resentment. It wasn't out of shame, but pragmatics. Especially when the first pod disgorged a mid sized Saiyan with shoulder length wavy hair, twisted into multiple braids like dreadlocks. His dark eyes glanced about, as he straightened up, and stood to his full height. Like the descriptions of Nappa, he had a beard, but his 'dreads' gave him a somewhat fiercer look. His white and brown armored vest indicated his rank, while his legs and arms were bare. Out of the second pod climbed the first Saiyan female that Trunks had seen live. Wearing black and gold armor, she stood to her full height. Both had their tails wrapped around their waists, while they adjusted the obligatory scouters, then glanced up anxiously.

Vegeta levitated till he was directly above. He shouted out what Trunks recognized as a greeting in native tongue, sounding harsh and guttural, yet strangely regal at the same time. Both glanced up, blinking in surprise. They dropped to one knee, folding their left arms across their chests while extending one hand forwards and averting their gaze. Vegeta landed, slowly striding forwards to them. His gloved hand rested on the forehead of the male first, then the female, who rested their hands overtop momentarily.

Extending his gold-toed boot, he touched the toe to each of their shoulders in turn. Then he backed away, nodding sharply. They both stood to their full height. The female was Vegeta's height, her shoulder length hair a mess of smaller spikes resembling a heavy metal artist from a hair band. Brown eyes were partly concealed by a pink scouter lens, and she glanced over Vegeta's shoulder to see Trunks looking appreciatively at her. Unlike earth females, she was wide hipped and large busted, stocky and muscular like his father. Some Saiyan females were taller and more slender, but it was the typical variation.

They adjusted their scouters, quickly exchanging a glance. "You look just as they had described, Sire," the male spoke.

"We exist to serve the Royal House, and all its privileges thereof," the female nodded.

"Good. I trust that your cryogenic retrieval was sufficient..."

"Princess Mandarin sends her greetings," said the male. "As do I..."

"At ease, Sub Commander Merlot. And Professor Tomique, I trust you've retrieved the shreds of files that were given by the Idsarjin government..."

"Indeed, your Majesty. It pleases me to see you alive and thriving on this small world..." she said slowly.

"Relax and stop kissing ass. This is my son and Royal heir, Trunks," Vegeta motioned to the youth. "You'll obey him as you would my orders..."

"Your majesty," both said, inclining their heads to the youth. Scratching his head, Trunks wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Um, hi," he said. "What are your names?"

"Sub commander Merlot, of the lost expeditionary force," said the male.

"Chief astrobiologist Professor Tomique," said the female, who looked about Vegeta's age. Though with Saiyans it was impossible to tell. She glanced appreciatively at Trunks, admiring his features before averting her gaze.

"You'll accompany us," Vegeta said. "The pods will be set to autopiolot to arrive before the party..."

"What's the nature of the threat you described through the Royal House of Idsarsei?" Tomique asked. "If I might be so bold to ask, Sire?"

"Artificial Humans," Trunks said. "I don't know if even Saiyan technology will be up to it, but I sure hope so..."

"You'll work with the royal consort, who is also a scientist, Professor Tomique," Vegeta said to the female. "And Commander Merlot, you will be the royal bodyguard for the household..."

"Thank you sire..."

"What's the status of the others in presersave?" Vegeta asked.

"Cabernet, Chablis and Parsnip elected to remain behind. As a rear guard in case we failed to make it," Merlot explained.

"Let's go... time's wasting," Vegeta motioned to them. They barked voice commands over their scouters, causing their pods to close and slowly levitate. Silently they glowed, then streaked off at great speed towards Capsule.

"Mom's gonna be really surprised at THIS!" Trunks commented, shaking his head. Both Saiyan newcomers levitated upwards, following Vegeta as he gracefully rose into the sky. With a burst of blue ki he rocketed from midair, followed by the whitish ki trails of the newcomers. Trunks streaked close to the female Tomique who was biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Hey," Trunks said. "Relax. I know my Father's a bit intense... but you don't have to bow and scrape to my mom and me..."

"It would not be seemly to claim familiarity with the Royal house," she said, averting her gaze.

"This isn't Vegetasei, this is Chikyuu. We're all a bit more casual," Trunks whisper4ed. "And if you're working with my mom, Bulma, she'll want you to relax around her..."

"That would explain your unique coloring... is it customary for the natives of this world to have blue and lavender pigmentation?"

"Well, my family does... but there's a whole variety..." Trunks said. "Chill... you'll like working with my mom and me..."

"I hope I meet her standard. If she's the Consort, then she must be the best female on this world," said Tomique with a blush.

"By the way, not to interrupt you two, but we've got an unexpected surprise, Professor Tomique," Vegeta glanced over his shoulder.

"What, sire?"

"Your mate it seems is alive and well. And your brother in law..."

"Raditz and Kakkarot ALIVE?" she gasped. "Sire..."

"Settle down," Vegeta grumbled. "You'll be needed to operate a regen tank at full efficiency once you get to the royal house... and another thing, the natives of this world are not accustomed to Saiyans moving among them, so you'll be restricted to Capsule property. That's where I reside with my consort and her family. Don't leave under ANY circumstances..."

"Father, they'll have to meet them SOMETIME... Piccolo and Goku want to meet with us about that base we found..." Trunks said.

"Then go ahead and meet them. I'll come as soon as these two are briefed," Vegeta nodded. Trunks waved politely to the two Saiyans, then smiled before peeling off and rocketing towards Goku's home on Mt. Pauzo.

"Small world, sire... but a pleasant one," Merlot said. "I had heard my brother was dead?"

"He failed to live up to my expectations. See you don't disappoint me," Vegeta said quietly. "You'll be helping me fight a more worthy battle. The preservation of our race. And you'll have to learn some very insipid customs that might disgust you... these ningen are weak creatures, but they have some value... even if they seem repulsive..."

"Intriguing. I can't wait to study them," said Tomique.

"No purging, pillaging or destruction," Vegeta snorted at Merlot. "And no unauthorized collection of indigenous life forms, Tomique... you'll have your hands full resuscitating that third class mate of yours!"

"Yes sire, absolutely," Tomique smiled, nodding. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing Raditz again. Strange smells of the atmosphere wafted through her nose as she and Merlot followed the Prince to Capsule.

* * *


	43. Raditz awakens

_**Raditz Awakens**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Toei and Funimation do. I don't get paid for this. I however own Tomique, Merlot, Parsnip, and other fan chars mentioned here. However the only remuneration I get is the reviews, so please, good or bad, read and review! Thanks!_

* * *

Vegeta led his son and new soldiers through the maze of tunnels that comprised Capsule's lab complex. Tomique stopped just in front of the door after Trunks and Vegeta, then entered after one of them punched the combination in. 

"This is the medical facility where your work is most required. I understand your specialty is genetics, but you know how to operate regeneration tanks?" Vegeta nodded.

"Affirmative Sire," she nodded.

"Here's your first patient," Vegeta said. He did not care for the way in which Trunks was looking at her, or how she shyly averted her gaze. There had to be a way to distract their attention. Hopefully what she next saw would be the case.

Her eyes fixed on the occupant of the regen tank that Bulma had put together. Trunks suddenly felt a slow pang of disappointment that she had ignored him and the other occupants of the room entirely. Across her face broke a savage smile of joy. In seconds she crossed the room, pressing her hand urgently to the glass directly in front of Raditz' figure bobbing there. Close to his face she pressed her cheek, sliding her hand over the curved surface as if to caress him. "Radditzu..." she whispered, choking.

"I trust you can get to work without my help," Vegeta smirked, looking at the slightly crestfallen look in Trunks face. Shrugging, the teenager turned and picked up one of the computer discs. He turned it over in his hands before handing it over towards Tomique.

"You might want this, Ma'am," Trunks said, handing it to her. Gingerly he held it by the corner only.

"I did operate one of these before, young one," she chuckled, taking the disc from his hands. Trunks blushed and mumbled under his breath. Bulma entered the room, seeing the female Saiyan punching buttons with expert ease on her invention.

"Who is this?" asked Bulma.

"Professor Tomique, this is my wo--I mean the Royal Consort," Vegeta said. "You'll obey her word as you would my own."

"Hi, you can call me Bulma," Bulma chuckled awkwardly. Especially when seeing Tomique drop on one knee and extend her hand in the traditional salute.

"Mistress it is my privilege to live and die at your command," said Tomique quietly. Shaking her head, Bulma rested her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Well my first order is get up. Vegeta, is she..."

"Raditz' mate," Tomique said quietly, glancing longingly at the figure floating in the blue suspension.

"Then we'd better let these two have some time alone," Bulma winked at Vegeta.

"Whatever. When you're finished with the revivification, you'll both require orientation. Can you see to that, Bulma?"

"Yeah, but who's the other..."

"Merlot," said the tall Saiyan who stood to Trunks left. "At your service, your Glory..."

"Um, nice to meet you. You look like..."

"Napa's younger brother," Vegeta whispered. "But don't worry, he won't DARE disobey me. He'll be in charge of security while Trunks and I train..."

"So you two are just going to LEAVE me to baby-sit TWO Saiyans?" Bulma snorted. "Thanks a HEAP!"

"Mom, don't worry, I'll help stay and orient them..." said Trunks.

"So how am I supposed to introduce two Saiyans to Earth culture, huh?"

"I'll leave that to you and your parents," said Vegeta. "I've prepared some psychochrom tapes for them to observe. The rest is up to you. They'll obey you and Trunks without question..."

"What will the Z fighters think about this?" Bulma asked.

"Leave that to Trunks and me," said Vegeta. "Professor Tomique, remain here with the Royal consort. Merlot, you're with the Prince's son and myself. There's much to discuss."

"Sire?" asked Tomique.

"Share all your technical know-how and inventory the machines that the Consort and I have brought back from Archalisei. They're in the other labs. The Consort's sire will be back momentarily. You'll work with them exclusively. Also, the Consort will brief you on the particulars. Dismissed," Vegeta said.

"How long will it take to wake Raditz up?" asked Trunks.

"You've already done much. I suspect within the next two dreems," she said. "That's about six earth hours?"

"Hmph," Vegeta nodded. "In the meantime you've much to learn. See to it you do. I need every technical advantage on my side, Prof. Tomique..."

"As you command," she nodded. Both Trunks and Vegeta left with Merlot.

"Men... leaving me to have the dirty work," snorted Bulma.

"I comprehend your frustration," Tomique nodded. "You're a scientist like myself?"

"Yep, I'm a beauty with brains," Bulma chuckled. "Okay, let's get your boyfriend awake. And then we can talk technologies."

"Right Mistress," Tomique nodded.

"Oh, and would you PLEASE call me Bulma?" she groaned. "As flattering as all this bowing stuff is, it gets majorly annoying. When the Prince isn't here, you can just think of me like a colleague..."

"As you command Mistress Bulma," said Tomique.

Rolling her eyes Bulma shook her head. "I think we're gonna have lots of work to do, Tomique."

* * *

Although they enjoyed sharing technologies, Bulma noticed the nervous tension drawing the sinews in Tomique's neck. Often the Female Saiyan glanced longingly over her shoulder at the regen tank containing her stricken mate. 

"Now, you're telling me your whole family was entrusted with maintaining the Race Banks?" Bulma asked.

"Correct," Tomique said.

She depressed keys on the computer screen, bringing up a window that contained technical schematics of the two cylinders. Pointing to a series of Saiygo symbols she continued, "Each time a Saiyan was gestated and born, their DNA sequence was coded into cluster files and transmitted to Central. A whole team sworn to secrecy did nothing but this task. The whole project of adding them to the database was my father Khalif's task. When I was old enough, he entrusted it to me…"

"How's the information stored? I know Vegeta and I adapted a serum but he never told me how he made it…"

"Actual samples of tissue are kept in those cylinders. It comprises a genome of the best traits of Saiyan race. Yet you need to put the cylinders into a reader to get at the DNA sequences without damaging the precious samples. When you have the genetic markers you wish to access… say you have a virus and need to encode a sequence from the genome…"

"Oh it's like DNA amplification on earth," said Bulma excitedly. "They sequenced the entire human genome…"

"Hmm yes. I'd like to know more about that,' said Tomique.

"You're not just a geneticist, you seem to know about all sorts of science. Like my dad and me. But I'm more the inventor and tinkerer," Bulma said. "My specialty is constructing electronics."

"My specialty is genetics, but I almost am a physician, and biochemist. Saiyan scientists are schooled in multiple disciplines. While I comprehend genetics, I would be hard pressed to know specifics about electronics. But I know how to operate the various devices you know nothing of, and I can read the technical jargon that a lifetime of scientific training in Saiyanese would give me, as opposed to those who just learned it. But Merlot's the historian. And Raditz has considerable experience with planetary geology. But technology's not his strong suit," she chuckled. "He's more the warrior."

"Vegeta said you weren't much of a fighter."

"All Saiyans are trained as warriors. Yet the scientific elite are not as hard pressed to be the best. I have the equivalent of Third class training, but I'm less likely to fight unless under duress," said Atomique.

"Duh, I suppose only the best ones are fighters. But you can fight, right?"

"Of course, mistress!" she nodded. "I'm perfectly capable of defending you…"

"That's not what I meant," Bulma stopped her. "What I mean is, well there's so much about Vegeta's culture I don't know. And I'd kind of like to know what it's like to be a female Saiyan. A little girl talk."

"Ah," nodded Tomique. "I'm not versed in the typical culture. I'm what you'd call an intellectual."

"So am I. Hey, instead of just talking shop, you and I could go shopping. Get you some normal Earth clothes and get your hair done. So you'd learn about Earth culture as a girl," said Bulma brightly.

"That would be most pleasant but I'm concerned about my mate," she apologized. "Any moment he could revive. I wish to be present."

"Oh silly me," Bulma laughed. "You'll want some time alone. But later on, you and I are going shopping. There's so much to show you about this world. And Vegeta DID say it was MY job to introduce you to earth culture. You and Raditz both. And speaking of, we've GOT to tell Goku his brother's back."

"Goku? That's Kakkarot's earth name?" said Tomique. "How weird! How is he?"

"He's alive and well, and he has his own family," Bulma said, grabbing a picture off her desk. She pointed to the tall figure standing with the other Z fighters.

"He looks just like my Father in law. Handsome," she nodded. "And this is his mate?"

"Chichi. She's pretty tough. She keeps him in line. Boys will be boys. Goku's a little different. He had an accident when he was younger, and forgot who he was. Which caused the whole mess between him and your mate," Bulma said nervously.

"Did they fight?" asked Tomique. "Is that how my Raditz perished?"

"Yes," Bulma sighed, handing the photo to her. "Raditz tried to recruit Goku to purge planets. When Goku wouldn't go along with it, he kidnapped Goku's son Gohan. We were pretty scared to death. So your mate's not exactly Mr. Popularity around the Z fighters."

"I'm sorry Mistress," Tomique said quietly. "This is Gohan? My nephew?"

"Yep. But I think once they get to know you, they'd like you," said Bulma hopefully. "I know Chichi would enjoy swapping stories with her. Hey, let's invite HER on our shopping spree. We can all get our hair done and have frozen yogurt. I know a GREAT place in the mall."

"Sounds entertaining," Tomique nodded. She glanced at Bulma's hair thoughtfully.

"Although I don't know if they'd know how to handle Saiyan hair," Bulma giggled, glancing at Tomique's spiky mane. "And your mate's hair would take forever to dry!"

"He has his mother's hair," said Tomique enviously.

"What was Goku's parents like?" Bulma asked.

"Kakkarot was just a whelp when I last saw him," Tomique confessed. "Father, I mean Bardock was disappointed his power level wasn't higher. But Raditz and I would often see him in the nursery. That's where third class was educated to go on space missions. Not all babies were sent off world. Some who were trained for elite such as I were remained behind. Or were selected for special missions."

"Their mother?"

"Her name was Rutaveg," said Tomique. "Imagine Raditz as a female. He takes after his mother, like Kakkarot favors his father."

"Your parents?"

"Khalif and Lique," said Tomique quietly, peering at the photo. She reached down into her boot, pulling out a small flat object. Handing it to Bulma, she depressed a button on the side.

"Cool," Bulma gasped, seeing holograms pop out of the small system. "Photo album?"

"Some might think it sentimental, but these are some images of them," said Tomique. "I think Kakkarot would enjoy seeing what his family was like. And there are also images of Vejitasei."

"Wow," Bulma gasped, flickering through the images. Vegeta had never actually told her what his home world was like. He was only a boy when he was sold to Frieza into servitude. Yet here was her first view of that long dead world.

"That's Bardock, my father in law's team. They were third class, but I got to know them well when I mated with Raditz," she said with a chuckle. "That's Toma, he's my father in law's best friend. Then the female's Celipa, and that's Totepo. They were pretty close, like family."

"How did you end up with a third class? Vegeta said you were elite," said Bulma.

"There aren't many Saiyan females," said Tomique thoughtfully. "Most opt to combine their DNA in artificial means. But Third Class and Elites mate for life. For others mating is a necessity to get over the rut. For those not fortunate enough to have females, there were the pleasure girls on Orchydsei. That's where…"

"Mr. Zocolotto's emporium?" Bulma asked.

"You know?" blushed Tomique. "Oddly enough my brother and I… he was an explorer and a bit of an epicurist. I was first on missions with him. He was pretty protective of me. We met Raditz and Napa in that club. Raditz and I hit it off pretty well. He wasn't annoying like those other males were. Soon we had exchanged promises."

"Your dad wasn't too cool was he?" Bulma shuddered.

"He was NOT pleased. However, the King approved. If Raditz proved his worth, by mating with me, he could considerably elevate his entire family's status. Sometimes a Third class male mates with a female of a higher cast. Then he's guaranteed promotion if he completes his missions with honor," said Tomique.

"Wow," Bulma muttered.

* * *

A bleeping interrupted their discussion. Tomique sprang to her feet from the lab counter she had been resting against. She rushed over to the Regen tank, with Bulma close behind her. Both women leaned over the panel, checking readings. 

"He's moving," Bulma commented, pointing to the tank where Raditz was suddenly thrashing. Two eyes opened wide in shock. Arms and legs flailed in the fluid, causing Bulma to yelp and jump back. Brows furrowed with confusion and anger. Raising his fist, Raditz pounded on the tank's interior.

"He's panicking… the cycle's complete. We've got to pacify him," Tomique mumbled. Raditz tore off electrodes, kicking and thrashing violently. Bubbles stirred up, a muffled roar of rage reaching their ears through the fluid and the mask.

"He looks pretty pissed. Oh Kami, do something!" gasped Bulma. Hairline cracks started to snake over the top of the container.

"I can't stop it till it's finished," Tomique mumbled, wrinkling her brow.

"Can't you open it? He's going whacko!" Bulma panicked eyes wide as saucers.

"Get behind me Mistress, I think if he sees me he'll calm down," Tomique said as fluid began to seep down the crack that Raditz had made. Angrily his fists slammed against the glass, causing the cracks to widen. The drops became a slow dribble. Half flying towards the tank, Tomique pressed buttons on the top to release the hatch enough to shove through. She thrust her way inside the fluid mess, holding her breath.

Raditz felt his fists pinioned by hers. Getting right in his face she bumped her forehead to his. Her tail wrapped around his waist, while her hands grasped his wrists tightly. Bulma watched the two figures swirling in the small tank; her heart pounding while they wrestled. Frantically she tried to push buttons and drain the fluid, because Tomique didn't have a mask like Raditz did.

Fluid seeped down, the hatch opening fully. Tomique drew in a huge gasp of air, clinging to the slick wet figure of her mate. He ripped the mask off his face, blinking in shock at the female wrestling against him. Opening his mouth he drew in great gulps of air, fluid dripping off his entire nude form. "Where… the hell am I?" he spluttered. "Tomique? Is that you?"

"Raditz!" she swallowed hard, pressing her temple to his as she squeezed him tightly to her armored body.

"Tomique-chan," he spluttered. Muscular arms crushed her to his body, massive fingers clutching her close to his hips. His tail snaked around her waist, as did hers around his hips. He purred against her neck, nipping it lightly.

"Tomique, oh Tomique, it's been too long," Raditz snarled longingly, fastening his fangs to the purple bruise mark that matched the position of Bulma's own. She buried her fangs in his neck, licking the sweetness of his blood that she had thirsted for all those years.

"Um… excuse me, I hate to interrupt you two… but you MIGHT want to get a room," Bulma stammered, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Who dares," Raditz growled, lifting his head from her neck. Drips of blue liquid puddled on the floor, seeping off his muscular body. Fortunately Tomique's armored form hid the essentials from a very embarrassed Bulma.

"Shh, this is the Royal Consort! You're alive because of the Prince! Now behave!" hissed Tomique, whacking the back of his head.

"But she was at Kakkarot's, I," gasped Raditz.

"Don't you remember a THING when we were dead?" she whispered in his ear.

"Tomique, my apologies. Your Glory," Raditz stammered, dropping to one knee before Bulma. She averted her gaze, seeing a good shot of his assets that made her realize that all Saiyans were quite well endowed.

"Um, we need to get him some clothes," Bulma squealed.

"Apologies," Raditz mumbled, scooting around to hide behind Tomique. Bulma threw a bathrobe at Tomique, who caught it. She draped it around Raditz, then slowly helped him stand. His mass of wet hair dripped, inundated with fluid. Clasping his hands in hers, Tomique closed her eyes. Purple ki crackled around her body, flaring around Raditz to evaporate the remaining fluid.

"Thanks. Now, I know this is a shock, but you've been dead for eight years, and there's a lot you need to catch up on," Bulma cleared her throat. "So if you don't mind, I'll leave you two alone, and go find Vegeta. He should know you're awake."

"Yes your Glory," Raditz nodded.

"Have fun," Bulma said, awkwardly grinning at Tomique before she exited the lab.

"Love, that was one of the humans present when I first met Kakkarot. She's really the Prince's mate?" Raditz whispered.

"Yes. And the Prince has a son," said Tomique, leading him over to sit down on one of the beds. She turned to start cleaning up the mess of the machine.

"You must update me on these things. The memory of my time in death is hazy at best, and I have one hell of a head ache," Raditz moaned, pressing his hands to his forehead.

"I think I have the remedy," she said quietly, striding over.

"Indeed, I think you do. Come here Tomique-chan and update me," Raditz purred, reaching for her.

His fingers found the fastenings of her armor, undoing them with ease. Soon the two mates lay down on the bed, nipping at each other's necks as they made love in their physical bodies.

* * *


	44. further obstacles

_**Vegeta's Further Obstacles**_

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM aka Polymer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Toei and Funimation do. I don't get paid for this. I however own Tomique, Merlot, Parsnip, and other fan chars mentioned here. However the only remuneration I get is the reviews, so please, good or bad, read and review! Thanks!_

_Rated R for language and lemony situations!_

* * *

Although the Earth's Special Forces had checked out the base Trunks and Vegeta saw earlier, they had found nothing else that could point them in the direction of the Androids which were soon to appear. Vegeta and Trunks had spent a good part of yesterday trying to convince Piccolo and Gohan that the Saiyan ships they'd seen were allies, not enemies. Goku of course trusted that Vegeta and Future Trunks had the best intentions, since Future Trunks trusted his father. Therefore, if Trunks trusted Vegeta, Goku was perfectly happy to accept that the newcomers were in good hands. 

They now gathered in the living room of Goku's house. Chichi was visiting her father the Ox King for a much needed break after nursing her husband back to health. Also, Gohan had wisely suggested it would be less tense with his mother out of the way of so many people. She would probably go nuclear if Vegeta said something to set her off, and they didn't want any more problems then they already had.

So Future Trunks and Vegeta sat sipping coffee in the sofa opposite Gohan and Goku. Piccolo sipped spring water while siting Indian style on an ottoman. Krillen and Tien had declined to show up because they were still sore at Vegeta for the Yamucha situation.

"But how could you hide this from us for so long, Vegeta?" asked Gohan quietly.

"I didn't even know they'd survived. There was the chance that they were not viable. Sending them here was a last resort. I had hoped that I might someday go to Alvegasei and start the Saiyan race anew," Vegeta said quietly. "Do you think I didn't KNOW how you idiots would react if I revealed that?"

"He's right," Goku said. "You guys wouldn't particularly care for it."

"But you actually WANTED to bring RADITZ back to life?" Gohan swallowed hard, glaring at Vegeta. "Do you know what he DID?"

"That monster almost killed Gohan, and you're expecting us to accept that he's reformed and that he'll be on OUR side. Sorry Vegeta, I don't LIKE it," Piccolo said angrily.

"The same could be said for YOU," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Guys, please, this isn't the time for fighting! If Father says that he can handle Raditz, then we should take him at his word. Besides, I'm watching him. And we have an ace in the hole," Future Trunks interrupted.

"What is it, Trunks?" Goku asked, resting his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Raditz' mate, Tomakt," said Vegeta.

"I have a SISTER in law?" Goku suddenly gasped. "Wait till CHICHI hears about this."

"And that helps us HOW?" Piccolo snorted.

"She is not much of a fighter. She's more a scientist," Vegeta grumbled. "Much like Bulma. Although she was trained for fighting, her specialty was genetics and bioengineering. She will keep Raditz from being fool enough to mess up the battle with those tin cans."

"Are you sure Vegeta?" asked Goku quietly.

"I am, Kakkarot. Besides, there's little you can do, because your brother's already revived and he's undergoing a crash course in Chikyuujin culture with Merlot, my historian and bodyguard," Vegeta responded, resting his hands on his hips.

"So, we have to put up with your Saiyan warriors?" asked Piccolo. "that's just GREAT."

"Piccolo, maybe they can help us fight the Androids. Vegeta says he's trying to acclimate them to earth culture," said Trunks. "And I will be there every step of the way. I've met Professor Tomakt and Merlot, and I sensed they were truly loyal to Father."

"You see, this young man isn't as stupid as the rest of you losers," Vegeta snorted. "And I don't have to sit here and listen to your drivel. With or without your help I'll wipe those tin cans off the face of Chikyuusei."

"Vegeta, do you know what you're doing?" Goku asked.

"I do, Goku. And I say we trust Father," said Trunks. "Isn't it worth the risk to ensure that the Androids have no chance in hell of making this world a wasteland like mine?"

"I guess then we've got several new fighters to meet then," Goku said. "But I want to talk to them, Vegeta. Especially considering…."

"Dad, you can't be serious. I can't let you run and talk to that monster!" Gohan protested.

"Gohan, please, I have to be sure about this. Maybe there's a chance that Raditz can change. After all, he has spent seven years in HFIL, right Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Dad, that's not FAIR!" Gohan snapped. "You can't expect me to forget what he did to me, to US!"

"No, but you gave Vegeta a chance," said Goku. "And I want to meet his wife. If I have a sister in law, maybe we can reach them both."

"Fine, but I'm coming as well," Piccolo said angrily.

"Count me out. I'm sorry Dad, but I can't have any part of this," Gohan said sullenly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Gohan, I really am," Goku said sadly. "Vegeta, when do we meet them?"

"In a week's time, Kakkarot. There is much they need to know, and I can't have you getting in the way of their training till I'm satisfied you and your special forces won't do something stupid to mess this up," Vegeta said. "I won't have you provoking them to waste their time and energies fighting losers like you when they can be assisting me in finding those tin cans!"

"Thanks bunches, Vegeta," Piccolo snorted.

"In the meantime we can look for the androids," said Trunks. "Right Father?"

"You do what you wish, but I'm doing what I want regardless," Vegeta snorted as he marched out of Goku's living room. "It's obvious I'm wasting my time here trying to explain far more than I should!"

"Father, wait, I want to help, we have to all work together!" Trunks said.

"Vegeta, settle down we didn't' mean it like that!" Goku called to him.

"I've had quite enough of you for one day, Kakkarot. I'm tired of dealing with you half wits. Go on your wild goose chase if you want with the Namek. I'm doing this MY way," Vegeta said.

"I still want to see Raditz," said Goku.

"Do what you want, but stay OUT of my way, fool. And not till I say otherwise!" Vegeta snapped. He marched out without even saying anything else, leaving Piccolo and the others to look at one another.

"Dad?" said Gohan.

"Let him go. I think we should start looking. But I'll definitely go and speak to these Saiyans when Vegeta says it's okay," Goku said.

"I'll let you know what I can do, Goku," Trunks said. "Father will listen to me. I'm sorry I can't go with you right now because I want to try and convince him to work together with you. But if you really need me, I'll come in a heartbeat."

"Later then," said Goku, watching Trunks reluctantly follow his father out.

"If we find anything we'll call you," Piccolo said quietly.

* * *

Vegeta had returned home in a huff of anger. Trunks had done his best to try and calm him down on the flight back. So far all he could do was convince his father to relax and reconsider going it alone with the Saiyan newcomers. 

So far Raditz and his mate were still in their private quarters, getting used to one another again as she helped nurse him back to health. Bulma had stopped her research for the day, and Vegeta heard from her father that she was upstairs taking a shower. Merlot was sitting in the living room with Mrs. Briefs, watching a number of movies that made Trunks groan.

Vegeta grunted, indicating that he desired solitude. Trunks volunteered to help Merlot with any questions he was having, and let his father know the instant that Raditz and Tomakt came down from their trysting to eat in the large dining area. So far they'd been assigned guest quarters in another area of Capsule down the hall from where Trunks slept. Vegeta naturally had moved into Bulma's rooms, so his quarters were given to Merlot near the GR since it was only large enough to accommodate a single person rather than a couple.

Having sorted out his strategy, Vegeta wandered upstairs to find his woman. He removed his armor and set it down on the dresser before shedding his blue AE suit. Grabbing a robe and change of clothes he wandered into the big shower and turned on the water.

Bulma was standing nearby as he entered the shower, drying her hair while she stepped out of the large Jacuzzi. They exchanged a few verbal pot shots, before Bulma realized he would shower regardless. She half wished he would ask her to join him, but sensed the foul mood he was in. Hopefully being blasted with a steaming hot shower would relax him enough for them to have some time later.

"Ouch, damn it!" Bulma cursed.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta grumbled from the shower. Mist hung in the atmosphere as he cleansed himself off.

"I cut myself shaving!" Bulma wailed. Vegeta grumbled, rolling the sliding door of the shower open. The heady iron scent of her blood caught his attention as she stood with one leg balanced on the toilet seat. To his surprise he realized Bulma had cut her leg shaving and had dabbed the wound with tissues. He smelled the pheromones within, inhaling sharply at the wave of lust it provoked.

He grabbed a towel, hitching it around his waist. Bulma gasped in surprise when she felt his hand reach down to move hers away from the cut. Lightly he ran his tongue over it, tasting the sweetness.

"What the HELL are you doing!" Bulma gasped, dropping the razor on the floor.

"Shh," he urged. Amazingly her blood was so sweet and so desirable he felt ashamed for his lack of control.

"It tickles, you idiot," she groaned as he lightly licked the stinging wound clean. Carefully he moved her leg off the commode, and picked her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise as he carried her into the bedroom.

"I cannot help it if you're so careless!" he hissed with mounting urgency.

"Whoa, this is nuts, you're actually going to take me NOW?" she gasped. "But what if one of your new SUBJECTS hears us?"

"I have very good hearing," Vegeta said with a chuckle. He lay her down on the bed, peeling aside the covers. Laving her lips with soft kisses he groaned as he climbed on top of her.

Kissing Bulma sometimes brought back memories. Lately when he woke up next to his blue haired woman, pangs of familiarity twisted his stomach. If he closed his eyes he could envision the holes in the wall of his cell on Freza's planet, which was from his stray ki blasts. The frightened face of his bed slave Naiya and her sister Jennlyn when they were pushed into his cell. It was so long ago but yet so close to him now that Bulma's blood unlocked the torrent of memories.

* * *

A stab of pain went through Vegeta's heart. He hadn't even realized that he could claim to have had anything resembling feelings so weak and tender. A scab was ripped off an old wound in whatever remained of his shrunken heart and he stopped the kiss. 

"No, stop," he muttered, taking the hands and pushing them away.

"I thought you wanted this," Bulma said, annoyed and flustered that he had stopped.

"What the hell…" he spluttered, sitting bold upright in bed. "Damn it why NOW must I remember such things!"

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped. "What the hell's gotten into you? Who's Jennlyn and who's Naiya?"

"How do you know those names?" he demanded.

"Just now you dropped your wall, Vegeta, and I heard those names. Care to tell me what the hell is going on and why you're so weirded out?"

"Damn it all," he cursed. "That's just it. I don't KNOW why now!"

"Take your time Vegeta. Why don't you just SHOW me if you can't put it into words," Bulma said as patiently as she could. Her hand extended to touch his shoulder, and he flinched away. Swallowing her hurt she kept her distance, only letting her hand touch and caress his twitching muscles.

He turned away from her, hugging his knees as he huddled there. Anger filled him as he trembled spasmodically heaving in and out. Bulma suddenly sensed the anger and outrage mingled with sorrow filtering through their mental bond. Images of two blue haired females sifted through, bombarding her:

_He was only 17 when he first saw the bed slaves. Napa had brought them to his quarters that evening after he'd humbled himself before Freiza. Now was the buttering up he sighed at the sight of two females trembling with averted gaze. At sigh of the Prince they dropped to their knees, shivering. One was barely his age, while the other was 20 perhaps. Both had long blue hair with silver streaks. Their bodies were marked with red and green tiger stripes, indicative that they were from Idsarsei 7, the pleasure planet that Frieza's men frequented._

_The race had sold themselves into slavery rather than submit to being purged Vegeta recalled. Because of their surrender of their females to Vegeta's grandfather, he swore his protection. The males entered Saiyan servitude as forth class slaves, while the females were concubines to the many unmated horny Saiyan males. In turn, Freiza came to see this world as a place for his troops to recruit the best bed slaves. They were taken at a young age from the best families, 100 of them each year for Freiza's elite soldiers. Zarbon himself had one named Citrus along with his favorite Persia. _

_"His lord Frieza gives you these two as a token of his appreciation for your wisdom," Napa said as he held the gold leashes of the two beauties._

_"What the hell are they doing here? I want nothing, you fool," Vegeta snapped._

_"I would take them if I were you, Vegeta," said Napa. "It's a major insult to refuse a gift of Freiza."_

_"What the fuck do I need them for?" he asked._

_"Funny you should ask. Freiza's heard talk that you've not bedded a woman. I naturally said that you hadn't been given the right sort of bed slave. Since you have no mate, you're entitled to a concubine or two. So I guess Freiza decided it was time that you fucked something. I suggested the Idsarjins because they're strong enough for us Saiyans to handle," Napa said. "Frieza let me pick the two best out and bring them to you myself with his compliments."_

_"I have no desire for whores. Take them away," Vegeta mumbled. "I would want a Saiyan female."_

_"Vegeta, you're a male. You need to fuck something sometime. There's no shame in getting laid. Your father had his own pleasures outside of breeding," Napa sighed. "Now would you at LEAST look at them?"_

_"Fine, just stop pestering me!" Vegeta growled._

_"Take them, Prince," said Napa. "If you don't want one, then I'll take one off your hands. I'm sure he won't mind if you give me one of these gifts."_

_"They're mine?" he asked, reaching his hand out. Napa pressed the leashes into his grasp with a grin._

_'Yes. Your slaves," he said. "But you have to break them in. Unless you want MY help."_

_"Then they're not whores?" he asked._

_"Not yet," said Napa with a wink. "You get first crack at them. They're virgins. What better way to start your harem then with fresh meat?"_

_"Leave them here," said Vegeta. "Give the emperor my regards and that I accept his gift. I claim them."_

_"I would have fun and heed all my advice," Napa said quietly. "You know the Master enjoys watching his men taking full use of his gifts."_

_"Perfect," Vegeta grumbled. "Leave them and get out!"_

_"As you wish, sire," Napa bowed and left the girls standing there. _

_With a deep sigh, Vegeta glanced at the gold leashes. Both girls were still huddled on the floor. What would he do with these two? Something made him sick to think that he had to fuck two scared to death girls who were barely his age. Yet he couldn't leave them for Zarbon or Dudoria, and if he lost face with Freiza he'd be hounded._

_No, he had suffered enough humiliation to his pride in sucking up to Freiza. Now was the time to show them that he was a Prince, and a warrior. Besides, he could have fun with these two scared females without breaking them. He would show them all that he could be honorable and still masterful. Napa had told him many stories of pleasing females. His father had educated him in the maintaining of a proper harem. With these sisters he could at least pretend he was King of his own realm._

_"You there, what are your names?" he asked._

_"Master Vegeta, I am Naiya, and this is my sister Jennlyn. We are yours to do with as you please," they said._

_Vegeta turned to them. "Are you trained to please me?"_

_"Yes milord," Naiya whispered. Jennlyn whimpered, shivering in fear._

_"Do your duties include letting me fuck you as well as preparing meals and the care of my garments?" he asked._

_"We do whatever you wish. It is Master Frieza's will that you order us to cater to your whim. If you should wish it, you have the power to kill us if we fail to please," Naiya stammered._

_"Did Zelbreen train you?" he mumbled, knowing Zarbon's sister was the chief bed slave and keeper of Freiza's harem. Rather than have her die, Zarbon had sold his own sibling to Freiza as a gift. She had pleased him well, and had been rewarded with the task of training the new bed slaves from Idsarsei and the many worlds where the best women were hand picked for becoming whores._

_Bed slaves were especially trained for the Elite. They remained in the quarters and cared for the garments and prepared the meals. Because request and mutual agreement did usually not share them except, they were a cut above the whores that served the lower ranks and files. Many of the whores were circulated about the ship for the third class, and were well paid for their experience. Others took females and raped them on the spot, then asked Freiza's permission if they were allowed to keep them._

_Sometimes Freiza would insist on having first crack, or confiscate a pretty small thing to give to Zarbon or Dudoria for their whims. Usually if the female survived she was given to Zelbreen. Often Freiza hand picked the youngest maidens and gave Zarbon and Dudoria the enviable task of conditioning them as whores. But the very special bed slaves were gifts to his favorite Elite._

_"Well, don't just STAND there, make my bed, and you draw me a bath!" Vegeta bellowed. He loathed the thought of having to fuck them, but knew this was a test. Damn Freiza and his stupidity. Maybe it was enough to have them humiliated._

_"Hmm, I see that the Prince is enjoying his present?" said a voice over the video screen._

_"They are adequate," said Vegeta. "What do you want, Master?"_

_"They are your personal slaves. Its your task to show them that you are master. Don't disappoint me, Vegeta. I have high hopes for you. IF they are not properly disciplined and broken, then you could easily lose them."_

_"Must I fuck them?"_

_"Of course. Show them that they live and die at your command. Use your imagination. And I expect them to be WELL trained if I wish to have them back."_

_"As you wish," he mumbled. "Let me have some privacy."_

_"Good boy, I knew I could count on you," Freiza leered. Vegeta sunk to the bed, hugging himself in anger and rage._

_"Master?"_

_"Shut up. Bow in my presence, you weaklings!" Vegeta bellowed. "What are you standing there for? You draw me a bath, and YOU undress me and clean these! What are your names?"_

_"Jennlyn and my sister Naiya milord. We do your will, if that is what you wish," said the older._

_"Good. Bow down and kiss my boots, and swear allegiance to the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta said, knowing Freiza was watching. If he could somehow make a show of it, perhaps Freiza would take them back and leave him be._

_Having someone to boss around wasn't so bad, Vegeta reflected. Suds moved around him. Before long, he soaked in a hot bath. Jenlynn stood by, nervous. Vegeta waved her over. "You, Naiya, scrub my back, and you, Jennlyn, remove your clothes. Get in here."_

_"Milord?" asked Jennlyn._

_"Do IT!" Vegeta yelled. "I want to see you without that ridiculous garb!"_

_Slowly she shed her clothing. He motioned to her. "Bring me that tray of food, and feed me, and let Jennlyn take over the scrubbing," Vegeta said. Timidly the girl shed her clothes, and Vegeta gave her a reassuring smile._

_"You are very beautiful, woman," he said to her. "Don't be afraid. Please me and I'll protect you well."_

_"Master?" she asked._

_"Your majesty will do," Vegeta said. "Call me your Majesty or your Royal Highness. Fail to do so and I'll be upset and must punish you."_

_"As your highness pleases," Jennlyn said as she climbed demurely into the bath. He turned and motioned for her to scrub his back._

_"Don't touch my tail or I'll spank you," he said. "Now, feed me, Naiya."_

_"What do you wish Majesty?"_

_"The fruit first, and let me lick the juice off your hands," he growled. Might as well have some fun, he thought. Freiza would approve if they waited on him hand and foot. Finally he turned to Jennlyn._

_"Sit in my lap girl," he said with a low growl._

_"Milord?"_

_"Do it!" Vegeta barked, grasping her wrist. He pulled Jennlyn to sit on his lap, and gently rubbed his hands over her breasts. Slowly he nosed into her neck, smelling her female scent. His groin stirred and he tried to remember what Napa told him. He had never had a woman before and Freiza knew it. Perhaps that would change._

_"Touch me, with your mouth," he said, lightly pushing her down as he sat on the edge of the tub. Jennlyn slid her tongue down his member and he pulled Naiya towards him._

_"Kiss me," he growled, taking the back of her neck and lightly pulling her face to his. She brushed timid lips over his, and then Vegeta slid his tongue into her mouth. Roughly he moved his head back and forth, reaching up to wrap his tail around Naiya. She knelt by him, rubbing his neck, as he tasted her sweetness. _

_"Good, don't stop," he snapped. Then he pulled Naiya towards him, rubbing her through her halter. She whimpered in fear and desire as Vegeta tore off her top, and squeezed her breasts in his fingers._

_"Milord do I please you?" Naiya asked._

_"Yes. You, Jennlyn stop. Naiya, sit in my lap. Jennlyn, rub my shoulders," he ordered. They shifted positions and Vegeta guided Naiya to lightly straddle him. He seized her hips with his tail, rubbing her over his lap. _

_"Take off your clothes," he said to Naiya, then pushed her down. She whimpered against as Vegeta reached up to rub her breasts. He lowered his face down to seize a nipple and suck on it. They were untouched and his, he thought. Someone to care for and boss around. Well, Frieza would get a show he would see to it!_

_Napa said a woman would be ready if she was wet between the legs. Her delicate skin was marked with red splotches that ran over her back, while her tuft of hair matched that lavender blue on her head. Continuing to thrust fingers into her core, he found that small nub of nerves Napa said was a woman's pleasure spot. He'd have to give Naiya to Napa later as a reward. Perhaps Raditz would like her better, for he wasn't as rough. Jenlynn he'd keep for himself. If Freiza wanted one, back, he would send Naiya to him. Jennlyn would be next after he saw that he could please her older sister._

_"Tell me, Naiya," he said with a low growl, teasing her bare skin with his tail. "Am I your master?"_

_"Yes Prince Vegeta," she whispered._

_"I'm your master, and you serve ME. Now give me your loyalty," Vegeta purred, pulling her close to him with his tail. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Vegeta caressed her breasts and caught her mouth in a rough kiss. When she screamed in pain he waited, and then rubbed her back._

_"Hurts?" he asked._

_"Yes milord."_

_"Move when you are ready. Feel what you do to me, and know that if you please me I will reward you," Vegeta said coldly, but she felt the reassurance of his fingers on the back of her neck. "Avert your gaze and NEVER look me in the eyes, got it?"_

_"Yes milord," she said as he took her. Vegeta groaned as he focused his power and energies. His brow creased with the effort to conquer her. Snaking his tail out, he slid it between Jennlyn's breasts and then started to tease her. She whimpered and cried out._

_"Naiya, straddle me, and Jennlyn, kiss me,' he growled. Loud cries filled the room as Naiya found her bliss at Vegeta's rough efforts. He gave Naiya a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her shoulders. She had done well._

_"Bathe," he ordered her. "Now it's your sister's turn to finish me."_

_Jennlyn bit her lips, whimpering. Vegeta put her in his lap gently, kissing her forehead. "Are you scared of me?"_

_"Yes milord forgive me," she cried._

_"Shh, just let me you, and I won't hurt you," he urged, feeling sorry for her. _

_"You are so big and strong and I'm so small and weak," she whimpered._

_"Let me taste you first," he said. The tip of his furry tail tickled her body with a delicate caress. Jennlyn cried out as he curled his tail around her waist and slowly brought their bodies together. Vegeta struggled to hold back his strength and take her in a way that would cause the least amount of pain for the little blue haired girl._

_"Milord, it hurts," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her young cheeks._

_"Shhh, kiss me," he urged, pulling her mouth to his. Sobbing in his kiss, she held onto him, her nails digging into his back. Vegeta slowly and tenderly made love to her, caressing her body. Her cries made his heart ache, but he knew he was less demanding and gentle then Frieza would be._

_"Milord," she begged._

_"Easy, are you taking me in? Can you please me?" he grated._

_"Yes, please be gentle," she sobbed._

_"Say please," he said._

_"Please your Majesty, please," she begged._

_"Good girl. Now relax and let me continue to please you," he said, rolling his hips. His tail secured her waist, and he stood up once more, cradling her in his arms as he conquered her._

_"Ohh master, it feels so good now," she sighed after a time of soft kisses._

_"Finish me off," he urged._

_"Master,' she sobbed as Vegeta surged ki into her to protect her body. Grunting he squeezed her body as he reached his bliss. Tenderly he held her sobbing body, and released her lips._

_"Naiya, dress yourself and clean up. I'm taking your sister to bed. You will join me presently," he said carrying the whimpering girl into his bed chamber._

_Sighing, Vegeta lie down, and set Jennlyn on top of him so she could rest and feel the warmth of his body. He purred close to her ear, "You are quite a pleasant little thing. I'm well pleased."_

_"Master," she blushed. "Did I do well?"_

_"Very well," Vegeta purred. He leaned up to bite the ball of her shoulder, marking her as his concubine. Naiya strode in, putting the trays of food aside as he watched her hips swaying._

_"Come here," he motioned to her. "Lie with us."_

_"Milord?" she asked._

_"Do it," Vegeta said. Naiya giggled as she lay alongside him. Vegeta kissed Naiya and played with her breasts. She lay down, licking her lips. Vegeta lay down on top of her, pressing her into the sheets as he gave her a slow kiss. _

_"Milord," she groaned. "Let me show you how a kiss can be."_

_"Am I crushing you?" he asked._

_"I will do what you will master," she gasped. Vegeta held himself slightly up off her, and enjoyed lying on top of her fragile body. Slightly he levitated himself while pressing every inch of his body to hers. _

_"Mmm," he said softly. "Don't move."_

_Jennlyn returned, and softly sat on the bed. Vegeta heard her sigh. He got off Naiya, and motioned for Jennlyn to lie down next to her sister. Spreading his arms wide he rested his weight on them together. His lips found one, then the other as he teased them with his tail._

_"Is this tolerable?" he grunted._

_"Yes milord," said Naiya. With both bearing his weight, Vegeta let himself cover his women with a sigh of contentment._

_"Don't move," he said. "Sleep. I shall protect you._

_Naiya and Jennlyn sighed with relief, rubbing Vegeta's hair and back as they kissed him softly. His legs bracketed Naiya's left hip, and Jennlyn's right, while his broad chest rested on their breasts. Between their necks he rested his chin, inhaling deeply. They gingerly pulled the covers up, grateful for their master who had treated them far better then they could have imagined.

* * *

_

_Later, Vegeta shifted position, so either sister lay against his muscular body. His arms wrapped around both of them. A beeping of the videophone roused him and he sat up. "Get my clothes," he ordered Jennlyn. "Naiya, make the bed."_

_"Yes master," they nodded. _

_"Clothe yourselves," he ordered. "And don't speak till spoken to. I'll be expecting you to obey me without QUESTION."_

_"Yes Master," they said as they moved off to do his will. Naiya handed him a robe of silk as he accepted a glass of ylavorian from Jennlyn. He sat down at his desk, answering the bleeping com._

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, have you broken them in?" asked Freiza's voice._

_"Yes I have," he said. "They obey me without question. May I keep them master?"_

_"You've done well, Princeling. Today you are a man. But I want one of them back. You keep the other."_

_"You are most wise. But can I please keep them both if I do whatever you ask of me?" Vegeta asked quietly._

_"I could be generous," said Freiza. "I have a mission for you and your subordinates. A planet named Gastric. It's rich in much wealth. And desired for purchase by a new set of recruits with much to spend. Do so and the whores are yours."_

_"Thank you, Lord Freiza," Vegeta said, swallowing his hatred. Frieza leered as he saw the blush on Vegeta's face. He let out a sigh as he felt the presence of his slaves._

_"Master?" asked Jennlyn._

_"Dress me. Your master is going away. You will await my presence with eagerness," said Vegeta. Standing up he stiffly let them pull on his spandex AE and position his boots. Jennlyn pulled fresh gloves over his hands while he placed his feet in the boots Naiya set down. Both girls lifted his breastplate and buckled it on._

_"Good. Now food," he said. "Prepare my meals, women. And make it fast!"_

_He sighed with pleasure at the home cooked meat. Both girls were adequate with food preparation. They wore matching halter-tops and veil skirts of fine silver, which he had found in their garments. As he accepted a refill of coada from Jennlyn, he saw her face twist with fear._

_"What's this? Are you upset? I demand a smile," Vegeta growled._

_"Master, take me with you. Don't leave me alone," she whispered._

_"What is this nonsense?" Vegeta barked. "Explain?"_

_"Majesty, while you are gone, my sister fears that others will have us. It's the will of Emperor Freiza."_

_"Damn it. You mean I have to SHARE you?" he snorted. He depressed the keyboard and hoped to catch Freiza._

_"Yes my impatient Princeling?"_

_"Do I have to share my bed slaves while I'm gone?" he asked. "If you would be so kind as to grace me with your… wisdom?"_

_"They are a gift, but you are responsible for them. It is not for me to say if you leave them around. But if you loan them to me, or another of my subordinates they could be well cared for, provided you trained them well when you broke them in," Freiza leered._

_"Where is Lord Zarbon?" asked Vegeta._

_"He is on another mission. Why, do you wish HIM to have your slaves?"_

_"Yes," said Vegeta. "He will have Naiya. Give Jennlyn to me so I might take her with me. I need a bed slave to keep my pod warm."_

_"Very generous. But such a pretty thing will be in your way."_

_"She will serve my men," said Vegeta. "On second thought, both can serve my men well if you'd permit me to take them along. Nappa and Raditz would be most grateful."_

_"So be it," Freiza snickered. "You are learning well the use of women. See to it you don't quite while you're ahead. You shall leave at dawn. Make the necessary preparations. Lord Zarbon will brief you."

* * *

_

Bulma's mind reeled with the scene. As Vegeta continued to show her the memories she saw what happened briefly in the following years. She saw as he remembered that Jennlyn and Naiya had served him well. Jennlyn was smart he noticed. Vegeta was rarely seen without his bed slave or her sister. It gave him a status symbol when he dragged her and her sister around Freiza's compound on their gold leashes. They made him important if they were well kept. Even lord Zarbon was speaking to him, and that fat bastard Dudoria acknowledged him with how well behaved his slaves were.

He couldn't bring himself to let Freiza have them, so he gave them to Napa and Raditz as amusements with the explicit orders they were to be shared among the three. Napa was all too eager because Cabernet was gone and he missed the sex. Raditz was shy and needed the experience. Vegeta watched pensively as Naiya pleased Raditz before him, and removed the burden of his virginity with his blessing. Napa had been rough with Jennlyn, and the Prince admonished his elite with harsh words. Naiya was then given to the two Saiyans while he kept Jennlyn close.

Two years after he had first claimed them, Zarbon presented his two 'jewels' with fresh clothes. He stopped making fun of Vegeta as an uncultured apeling. For a time the two actually tolerated each other's company, till Zarbon requested Naiya. Vegeta like a fool gave her over, and when he returned the poor thing was bruised and bloody.

That had been the start of the rift. He placed Naiya in a regen tank, biding Raditz to watch over her. Zarbon teased the Prince for being so attached to his whores. But Vegeta made certain Naiya was either in the care of Napa or Raditz when he was not there. It took a long time for her to stop flinching at his touch. Whatever he had done, he blamed himself.

Then came the day he found Naiya had gone missing. Rumors had it that Dudoria took her and raped her within an inch of her life. Napa returned with the beaten body, his face filled with disgust at the welts on her. While he did his share of raping, he never came this close to killing his whores. Perhaps he was rough, but he always treated them at least as well as a favorite pet. Naiya was dirty and almost dead.

Vegeta knew she would never recover. She pleaded for her death. Vegeta reached out and caressed her throat. With a quick twist he snapped her neck and killed her. It was a better place then life as a humiliated timid creature disfigured for life. After he had dispatched her, he incinerated her body so nothing remained a clean death for a slave who'd pleased him.

Jennlyn was luckier. For many years she served him, and trained the other bed slaves Freiza threw his way. He was given the task of taking the virginity of many of the prettiest women on the ship before they were passed on to the others. But Jennlyn was never taken from him. At least until Bok Choi attacked him personally and stole her. Before he could carry her off, Vegeta aimed a ki beam, killing her instantly. That was the beginning of the end.

Jennlyn was luckier. For many years she served him, and trained the other bed slaves Freiza threw his way. He was given the task of taking the virginity of many of the prettiest women on the ship before they were passed on to the others. But Jennlyn was never taken from him. At least until Bok Choi attacked him personally and stole her. Before he could carry her off, Vegeta aimed a ki beam, killing her instantly. That was the beginning of the end.

Only a few years later he had been told that Cabernet was slain with her party. Then came the news that Vegetasei had been destroyed by a comet. Tomakt and Turles had been away on a mission when this had happened, so she had survived. She and Raditz shared a rapturous but all too short reuinion before she was transferred to Archalisei to catalogue the artifacts salvaged by Turles from the debris field that had been Vejitasei. A contingency plan hatched by Tomakt's father Khalif, Raditz' father Bardock and others had somehow saved valuable artifacts and shipped them offworld so Turles could retrieve them. Oddly enough, Tomakt and her brother had not scoffed at the visions of Bardock when the others deemed him mad. At the time, Vegeta was training with Napa. Then Bok Choi sequentially transferred most of the members of Tomakt's party to his command. The next he had heard, Tomakt, Merlot and Parsniv were slaves under Bok Choi as gifts from Freiza. Although Freiza had tried to cover this up, Napa and Raditz had uncovered the plot. Vegeta swore his revenge and did what he had to with the Idsarjins to retrieve any surviving Saiyans and fake their deaths. But Bok Choi had almost killed the remaining three Saiyans if not for the intervention of Tangelo and Kumquat sneakign into Bok Choi's camp and putting the three Saiyans in cryosleep after their tails had been removed. Buried amongst the artifacts at Archalisei and Bok Choi's museum, they were his last ditch effort if Napa and Raditz failed to find Kakkarot and earn money from a huge purging operation to bribe other members of Freiza's party to defect to his side.

But it had backfired when Kakkarot was unwilling to help his brother Raditz. Then Napa and Vegeta followed, causing a chain reaction that caused Vegeta's revenge and ideas of rebellion to implode. His followers and allies went into hiding, and then the next chain of events occured bringing about Freiza's demise. Now fate had given him a second chance, and Vegeta was afraid he would fail. So much was coming together and yet he was a tightly wound ball of conflicting emotions.

Just why he had flashed back to Jennlyn and Naiya was unclear. Nevertheless Bulma suspected that some unknown factor was the trigger. Now he needed her support and understanding more than ever.

"I'm so sorry," Bulma said quietly when the memory download abated. In her thoughts she saw the image of both sisters's frightened faces as each faced death. She felt the hot tears of anger welling up in Vegeta's face as he was helpless to save those whom he had hoped he could protect.

"Why the hell are you apologizing, it's annoying," he groused. "Does it shock you?"

"No, it makes sense," Bulma said quietly, sitting there. Reaching around his back she hugged him tightly, kissing his ear. She sought to warm his body with hers, trying to give him the reassurance of her touch.

At first he stiffened, and then relaxed at her slowly rocking him. He sighed and said, "I couldn't save them Bulma. I got close to them, and they were taken away. I was laid low because I let their affection weaken me, and it almost destroyed me. From then on I vowed not to let any other woman get close."

"Vegeta, why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

"It was my shame, Bulma. I locked those weak memories away because I hated that I wasn't strong enough to protect and take back what was mine," Vegeta said. "I had convinced myself that Jennlynn or Naiya could bear my offspring. But as many times as I tried to impregnate them, they could not hold my children for longer then the briefest time. I began to doubt that the Saiyan race was worthy of having me as its Prince. Perhaps I was not strong enough to sire an heir. That's when I lost myself in vengeance. That was all I had left."

"Fate was against you. So you were scared to get close to me?" she asked.

"You were so much like Naiya and Jennlynn. The blue hair and eyes, Bulma," he said with shame.

"I'm not them, Vegeta. I'm me, and I love you. And you'll be more than strong enough to protect me from any harm. But you have to trust Trunks and the others to help you. You can't and don't' have to do it alone," she said.

"I'm not ready to let those fools in, Bulma. It's not how I am," he said as she pulled him down to lie next to her. They embraced and shared a soft kiss that she initiated.

"You let Trunks in. And you let me in. I don't' want to fix you, Vegeta. I love you how you are."

"I'm not capable of love," he said quietly. "Not like you think it should be."

"That's not what love is, Vegeta. It's not that silly romantic thing I thought I had with Yamucha. It's more like how you and I are together. It's how nothing can break us apart and as much as we piss each other off we'll still be connected. I don't know what love is either, but I do know that I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Very, now do me a favor?"

"What, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Mate me," she said.

"Don't you want me to 'make love to you'?" he said sullenly.

"Mate me, Vegeta. That's all I ask of you. All I want," she purred.

"That I can do, Bulma," he said with relief. He hugged her tightly as he pulled her close, and they joined as Prince and his mate once more before facing the uncertain future.

* * *


	45. third class reunions

_**Third Class Reunion**_

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Toriyama and Toei, and is distributed by Funimation. I only own Tomakt, Merlot, and other fan characters. I make no money off this, so don't sue me!_ Thanks to my reviewers! Heiress2thethrone, Pitkat, and all you other lovely people. Here's another installment! Sorry about the confusion!

* * *

Two Saiyans lay intertwined in the meantime while Vegeta was undergoing his personal crisis. Raditz mumbled with curiosity when he sensed something ebbed and fluxed with his master's energies. As he did so, Tomakt grasped his arm gently. 

"Please stay, I'm certain the Princess is fine, and you know that the Prince has his pride. If we interrupt a mating he'll certainly punish us. Besides one of us can check him later," she pleaded, knowing she really did want him again.

"We don't need to find out, right? Not right away, do we?" he said with a slow deep laugh. He pushed aside his trepidation and then stretched out on the bed alongside her again as she reached for him.

"Mate with me," she begged, reaching between his legs and touching him where he ached for it. "Let me feel and see your passion as before."

"Yes, that's what I want… I want you, little one," he growled as he shifted and pulled her to sit on his knees. An impossible hunger filled her, and she wrapped her legs around him, hoping to get him to make love to her a second and longer time. He growled softly as he took her breasts in his claws and she returned the compliment, tempting him away from the pull to serve another mistress. The mistress of duty to his prince. While he knew Vegeta could well take care of himself, that concern for a fellow Saiyan came uppermost.

"Please," she whispered. "We have not seen each other in so long. Let me give you all you desire and more that I should have given those 20 years ago."

"Oh yes but you're not the one that should have given it. It is I," he growled, unable to resist the hunger as he moved between her legs. She reached for him, and felt his demanding kiss and his hands caressing her body with measured superhuman strength. Again she shivered with genuine hunger, aching to be filled. He quickly grabbed her hips and teased her to the right place with deliberate movements.

"Great Super Saiyan," she whimpered.

"Now you are ready," he said with a happy smile, positioning her as he held her off of him. She sighed with intense pleasure as he reentered her with a swift stroke this time. Slowly she rocked on him, and he thrust up carefully. Her deep moans made him even hungrier as he kept her breasts in his hands.

"I love how you feel inside me," she whispered, knowing that an hour before she was scared to death, and now she wanted him more than anything else did.

"As do I, little one," he growled deeply, thrusting his hips and making her whimper with relief and pleasure.

She moved more deliberately, giving him what he craved, and he pulled to a shallower angle to pleasure her more than himself. When he felt her mortality fading he gently bit his her neck as she offered it. Eagerly she drank, and licked her lips, nodding that she wanted more. She drank in every deep kiss, embracing him from below as she sweetly kissed him and he thrust in and out more vigorously.

He let out a loud stifled growl ashe sat up still joined to her. Heheld her up as he folded his arms around her and she nibbled at his neck. Hot fire surged around them both, and she shivered as she clenched on him.

"Am I pleasing you?" she asked, as he stopped, and she convulsed.

"Yes, you are, Tomakt-chan you always did," he growled, savoring each thrust and each moment that they were together.

Each moment she was joined to him she knew was something the Prince would want. It could result in a new life perhaps like the Princess was carrying. It would buy time for her species on the brink of extinction. Being with him again was a most incredible feeling she wanted for herself it had been so long. He continued to immerse himself in pleasing her and she him.

"This is for YOU, little one," he growled as he suddenly sent her into a second and third orgasm that exploded like fireworks. Before she anticipated the immanent sweetness of his force. Holding her tightly to him, he gave a strangled roar as she shivered and spasmed. Tomakt's screams were muffled as she buried her head in his chest, and his essence again flooded her, his arms wrapping around her shivering body.

Tomakt moved slowly, remembering the Princess was her responsibility. "I should go to the lab perhaps and see what other technologies I can give to her sire. And there is much about this world's culture I must absorb.

"Don't go," he pleaded her as she wept with the pleasure. She remained there in response to his pleas as he willed himself not to answer the call of duty.

"I want to stay with you, my sweet one," he growled softly as she sat there surrounding him, and sighed. "Duty can wait for both of us. When the Prince or Princess calls we will go. Answering the call of duty too hastily cost us both dearly. We deserve some time for ourselves. For the Prince is taking time with his Princess. Their energies remain in their quarters."

"I suppose I should heed my own advice. Mating is following duty, for the Saiyan Race must be repopulated. Third class as WELL as royal," she whispered, and he held her tightly. Resting her head on his shoulder she kissed his bare skin and nuzzled him, no fear now.

"Nothing would please me more. And I will not want anything to harm you before we can add more lives to the Saiyan race," he rumbled, his eyes deep scarlet with contentment. "Because you are mine and I neglected my duties far too long to give you offspring."

"I am yours, I promise you," she sobbed as she held him, choking with the emotion. He knew he couldn't deny her the pleasure of completion.

"Yes," he murmured, lightly clawing at one breast as he wrapped his tail around her, and she lay herself out on him, the bed creaking under their weight.

"You are to be promoted I hear. You to second class and I to serve the Princess," Tomakt whispered as she sat up on his chest, and pulled her hands to play with her breasts idly. He never seemed to tire of touching her, and she loved the tingling that her body was experiencing.

"You are far stronger than you gave yourself credit for. The Prince has said that you were too soft hearted to be a warrior, but in this strange new world I think those qualities may well serve you," he said in a labored sigh that rose and dropped her as he shifted and then pulled her back down to lay in his massive arms.

"You worry about Kakkarot, about mending the rift between brothers. I know it runs deep. The Princess explained it to me."

"There is little chance of him overlooking this," Raditz lamented. "But perhaps your soft heartedness can sway him? He is a sentimental fool."

"Fight fire with fire," she said bitterly. "I didn't kill and maim like you and Napa did out of mere 'soft heartedness'. I only regret the waste of life for the specimens I could study. You know that my brother wanted intact life forms so he could plant his trees and drain every drop dry. Why must you question his and my way of purging when it was JUST as effective."

"It seemed to fly in the face of Saiyan tradition," Raditz sniffed. "You finding the 'right' world with your research, integrating yourself with the population and carrying out your breeding experiments. Then calling his crew to plant the seed and draining the life force of worlds dry so he could eat the damned fruit. Without any zeal to fight or hunt."

"Don't question him. Turles is dead and gone. And if not for my brother you and I would never have been together. How soon you forget that," she snorted, whacking his chest.

"I apologize," he snorted. "He in his own way met his quota. But the Prince says the time for purging has ended. And I see how futile and foolish it was. We both know we must dedicate ourselves to preserving our race not at the expense of others but in mutual cooperation. And that is alien to me."

"As to me. But killing and purging were a waste of energy when there was so much to learn. By my 'soft hearted' experiments and selling the populace as slaves and servants instead of killing I was merely preserving life. Why destroy when you can learn?"

"Humph," he snorted. "There is a valid point. But Kakkarot will not forget my deeds. I have much to atone for, and it is my wish that we fight these androids the Prince speaks of by his side."

"All is not lost. The Princess plans a 'shopping' trip, a female bonding ritual by which she and I can meet Kakkarot's mate. Perhaps you and the Prince can invite Kakkarot to join you and Merlot in sparring?"

"Perhaps you are right. I was right to chose you. But I did not expect you to stay with me."

"I want to," she whispered.

"Come here," he growled, and she went to him again, covering his face in kisses as he joined her again.

"My mate and my love," she whispered, working herself onto him again. He smiled and realized this business of reunion was working well indeed. The last aftershocks surged their power, and he impaled her one last time before he released her, and sighed in deep satisfaction.

"Keep this up and I'll have to carry you around," he laughed.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," she sighed.

"Then let us rest for the coming battle," he said. "Keep yourself where you are."

"Gladly," she said as their tails intertwined.

Much later she felt his movement under her, and looked up. Raditz was sitting up, and his muscles tensing under her. "Someone is looking for us," he whispered, his hot breath pulsing against her neck. 

"It is the Prince's son," she whispered, and winked.

He nodded and she felt the bed shift as he got up. Extending a hand he helped her to stand, and they moved over to puzzle out how a shower worked. After subjecting her and him to a sluice of water, Tomakt figured out the small dials adjusted the primitive stream, and the surfactant called soap was used to rub over in a lather. They delighted in coating one another with this foamy stuff.

Later, they emerged and dried one another by flaring ki. Raditz nudged her, handing her the armor she had discarded. He picked up the armor she had brought for him and set to the side on what they called a dresser. He gave her a last warm kiss holding her in his arms. Both of them looked like strange bookends, except instead of brown shoulder flashes, Raditz had taken on the second class gold. Tomakt's armor was the same she had worn to the planet.

Taking her hand in his, she strode out, her body aching a bit and hungry to be near him. She walked easily, the well being surging through her with a new strength that she had never before had.

* * *

Out in the main room stood Future Trunks, blushing as he saw the couple striding in. Merlot trudged in as well, wiping the dust from potato chips from his face. 

"Your Glory," they said, bowing on one knee each.

"Guys, you can stop that," said Trunks. "My father's just talked to the other Special forces. They've had differences of opinion."

"You saw my brother Kakkarot, sire? Where?" asked Raditz.

"Calm down, whelp," Merlot glared at him.

"Guys, it's not gonna be that easy. Father's pissed off that they're pushing aside his ideas. So he's sent me to spar with you guys till he's ready to come down. I'm supposed to see what you can all do," said Trunks.

"Well then lead on, Sire," said Merlot. "I'm anxious to stretch my muscles. Traveling parsecs in a pod is a cramp!"

"I know too," said Raditz, glaring at Napa's brother. The two knew each other well from the old days, and the braggart shared the family's bravado. Short on brains and long on strength.

"Atrophication was something we ALL experienced," Tomakt glared at him. Merlot sniffed.

"Not SOME of us, who had brothers in high places," he snorted.

"Leave my brother OUT of this!" she snorted.

"Guys, settle down! We're going to use the GR, and we'd better make good use of the time before my Father gets up. He wants results, and I don't want to let him down," Trunks said firmly. Now he knew how Gohan had felt putting him through the paces. He was anxious to prove to his father that he could hack being a Prince's son. These three Saiyans would be his testing ground.

"Apologies your glory," Raditz said, and so did Tomakt.

"Show us what you will," Merlot nodded, inclining his head.

"First, get up. Secondly, I'm gonna have Prof. Tomakt and Raditz spar while you and I see what we can do. Our fighting styles are gonna be different, so I need to see what we can work with," Trunks said, motioning them to follow him.

His sword was strapped across his shoulder, and Raditz caught him glancing at Tomakt occasionally to his dismay. Tomakt was glancing at Raditz more than Trunks, and Merlot was chuffing with amusement. Raditz had mated up into the elite, but Tomakt's bungling of her first purging operation had brought her down. Memories floated through the mental bond that Raditz shared with his mate:

_Raditz blushed when he recalled the day he found out that she'd been demoted and stripped of Elite status. That day she showed up in the laboratory where her father Bardock worked was a shocker. Raditz had dropped in on his father to speak to him about some family matter that Ruta had sent him on. Imagine his shock seeing a shy but triumphant Tomakt standing there with a big grin._

_Raditz was flummoxed and surprised. Over dinner she explained that her father had all but disowned her. That left them free to mate and start a future together. Overjoyed he was still sure that Tomakt had somehow been given a raw deal with her demotion for failing to purge a planet. _

_She told him that she had studied the native inhabitants, then waited for a disease to wipe them out as they fought one another to a standstill. Who remained was sold to her brother Turles as slaves and concubines while he sold her loot to the Archalisei museum. It took her six months to do an operation that should have taken only one._

_"Love what happened? Your power is greater then mine!" Raditz had stammered._

_"I did it for you," she said quietly. "You think I wanted that fat bastard Habeniero to have me? I HATE him. I wanted to mate with whom I wanted. Not my father._

_"You mean you botched it all so you could be DEMOTED?" Raditz gasped._

_"Yes," she nodded. "I purposely bungled an Elite offer so I wouldn't have to mate with the elite my father selected."_

_"Tomakt I don't' know what to say," Raditz said bewildered licking blood off his face._

_"Just say that you want me. That you will bond with me as you desired on Orchydsei," she said._

_"I want you, but I would have fought him for you!" Raditz snapped._

_"This was better. You think I wanted you dead?" she snapped._

_"I could have taken him!"_

_"You know as well as I do that you're strong, but not to his level. I did what I had to so we could be together," she had said. Raditz was furious at her assault to his pride. Yet he knew she was right._

_"I can't believe you gave up your elite scientific career for me," he mumbled._

_"Yes. Because I love you," she whispered. To this day Raditz recalled the sacrifice, and winced in pain and pride. Humbling him and herself had cost them both dear.

* * *

_

"Wake up whelps!" Merlot shouted. Both Tomakt and Raditz snapped out of their mutual reminiscence.

"Apologies," they both muttered.

"It's okay," Trunks said. They stood in front of Capsule 4 in the back of the corporation's lot. Both of them gaze din appreciation at the curved pod's surface.

"This resembles one on Alvegasei," said Merlot. "Your dam has quite the way with adapting Saiyan technologies, wouldn't you say, Professor?"

"Yes," nodded Tomakt. "How was it done, your Glory?"

Trunks blushed. "This is nothing. Shall we go in and see what you guys are made of?"

"All right, some action at last," said Raditz with a grin.

"You said it, whelp. Let's see what you're made of!"

"C'mon in," Trunks said, punching the code on the GR door, to admit the three armored Saiyans in after him.

Tomakt laughed as she and Raditz entered after Merlot and Trunks. The Androids that their Prince spoke of could not hide for long. All three Saiyans sensed the sudden burst of power exuded by the Prince's son and laughed. He was by far more powerful than any Saiyan they'd sensed or seen on their scouters.

Fate had protected their Prince and themselves so they now she had three new players in the game. Four counting the Prince's son. There would be no time before the androids surfaced. The Prince had not originally planned that three warriors would survive the cryosleep. Now this might tip the balance in favor of winning.

* * *


	46. New scientist for Capsule

_**A New Lab Technician for Capsule, and Other Matters Concerning Trunks**_

**_by Trynia Merin_**

_Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Toriyama and Toei, and is distributed by Funimation. I only own Tomakt, Merlot, and other fan characters such as Bliss and Bernie Simms. I make no money off this, so don't sue me! My thanks to Heiress and Bulma for their continued support. And because you requested it, I'm going to try and give Trunks a girlfriend here.

* * *

_

Bulma sighed as she went through the roster of scientists. There had been several new hires in the past six months since she and Vegeta had been out in space. There was only two more years till the androids would emerge according to Future Trunks' predictions. Now that very youth was here prematurely.

Vegeta had revealed a bit more of his secret plan to her and Future Trunks. There were Saiyans that were alive yet on ice, sleeping in regeneration tanks on Idsarsei 7 only awaiting the order to awaken. Of those Professor Tomakt and Sub Commander Historian Merlot had already been sent. However Vegeta had mentioned a few others, namely Saiyan females.

"Why didn't you ALL come to earth?" Bulma asked Professor Tomakt that day.

"Who says we all didn't?" she blinked with a strange grin.

"What?" Bulma asked. "But Vegeta said…"

"He didn't say when we would all arrive," said Professor Tomakt with a clever grin. "Tangelo and Vegeta had been working on this contingency plan for years. The main limiting factor was the success of the regeneration tanks that would grow back our tails after Bok Choi removed them."

"I had seen the tails in the museum," Bulma shuddered. "But Vegeta blew up a lot of stuff!"

"He only blew up what Bok Choi had. The Idsarjins kept the other items. The only thing of value possessed by Lord Bok Choi was the race banks and the psychochrom discs of which Merlot is presently updating," said Professor Tomakt.

"But where and when are those other Saiyans coming to Earth?"

"You cannot repopulate the race without a suitable genetic diversity," said Tomakt. "My father's research hinged on trying to find compatible races for crossbreeding with Saiyans."

"But Vegeta said there were only 4 alive?"

"Technically yes because we were suspended between life and death. None of us could breed while floating in tanks," said Professor Tomakt.

"Why are you a third class if your father was an elite scientist," Bulma asked.

"I did it for… free choice," she said. "On Bejitasei there were 20 males per female. Most of us were paired off the moment we were whelped. My father had promised me to Habeniero, one of his colleague's sons. But my brother didn't care for him, and I didn't either. It was just a matter of waiting till I was old enough by Saiyan law for bonding. I begged my father and brother not to force the mating."

"Fortunately my brother listened to my pleas and took me into space with him on his missions with his crew of mercenaries," said Professor Tomakt. "I was only a young girl when I joined his crew. That negated me having to be shot into space for purging operations. If this distresses you to talk about this…"

"I want to know," said Bulma quietly. "Did you do it for love?"

"We don't' experience love like you do," she said quietly. "Not the way humans wrap it in hearts and sentimental things. What we feel is far stronger and more intense. If two Saiyans are forced into a mating bond there is little chance for success. Why do you think so many of us needed invitro tanks?"

"WHAT? Vegeta said it was because females couldn't…"

"He's the Prince, but his knowledge of such things is relegated to the Scientific Elite," she whispered. "Being a physician and geneticist, I know the true reason. If a female doesn't have attraction to her mate they are not in synch and she cannot conceive by natural means. The King approved all mating bonds if they were deemed unconventional. The female could opt to join his harem if she refused her parent's choice, or she could prove the male was unworthy of her. As I didn't wish to join the harem, and there were only twenty females allowed…"

"Harem? What kind of male chauvanist crap head choice is that?" Bulma winced, sticking out her tongue.

"Females were WELL treated. Most concubines were safe and well cared for, Mistress. If they were not used to produce royal heirs they were given to the top ranking Noble families of Vejitasei," she said. "Often the King removed the burden of virginity for a Saiyan female. It's his right. Your planet had the same custom."

"Ugh," she shivered.

"The king or a ranking noble, since there were so few females. Those that were not mated to Saiyan females could naturally pick mates from other compatible species or they would select a concubine to sate their sexual drives. The only species considered WORTHY of any interbreeding was the Idsarjin. Most of the concubines from Vejitasei came from that world. And crossbreeding DID occur, but many of them were killed by Freiza's men."

"Good Kami," she gasped.

"I was 'deflowered' by the King," she said quietly. "I considered it a great honor. My mother was royal tutor to the Prince before he was sent away… so naturally I had some sway in convincing the King to allow me to consider alternatives. But I refused the honor of concubine in favor of serving my brother. But sooner or later I'd have to choose. It was a females duty to conceive brats for her race."

"That was part of my culture Bulma," Vegeta said as he stood there. Bulma almost leapt out of her skin to see her husband there, folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't see you there," Bulma shivered.

"Doubtless it repulses you, but that is what my race is, woman," Vegeta said quietly. "You wanted to know about Saiyan culture, so don't whine and bitch. Professor Tomakt is one of the last that know our science."

"Kami," she sighed. "Well, it explains a lot. I guess I'll have to get used to this stuff, seeing as we've got a baby on the way. Where's Trunks?"

"I had meant to ask you that," said Vegeta. "He said he was going to spar with Merlot and Raditz. But I don't sense his ki anywhere."

"They are in the gravity chamber," said Tomakt, adjusting her scouter.

"How can you pick something up on a scouter if it's masked?" Vegeta asked quietly. "Some advance?"

"Your Majesty, from their scouter signals," said Tomakt innocently.

"Stupid pain in the ass!" Vegeta mumbled when Bulma gave him a smug look. "What are YOU looking at?"

"Naturally I assumed the Prince's son was with them," Tomakt said. "Am I incorrect, sire?"

"Shut up and keep doing what you're doing. Bulma, have you picked suitable scientists to work with the Professor here?"

"Well I was going over the roster. But you've got a high set of standards," said Bulma crossly.

"Pick two," said Vegeta. "These two look like they'll keep their mouths shut."

"Bernie and Bliss Simms?" asked Bulma, glancing where his gloved finger landed. "But they've only been employed for a year at the most!"

"Humph, they have the necessary background. And if they squeal, I'll blow them up," said Vegeta. "Have them brought here immediately, Bulma."

"Vegeta, you don't know FIRST thing about…"

"I'm a Prince woman. I know SOMETHING about selecting the right personnel for allotment of resources," Vegeta gave her a withering glance. "Running a company is CHILD's play to me! Your foolish sire knows little about efficiency management! And since YOU are the heir to this financial empire you'd do WELL to listen to someone who KNOWS about matters of governance."

"Excuse the hell me, your Royal Whyness but I'm not stupid!" Bulma said. Tomakt tried to look as if she wasn't paying attention.

"Fine Bulma, just bring them here and get them to work! If we're to beat these tin cans we need every advantage of Saiyan prowess on our side!" Vegeta glared at her. "I shall speak to you later in private, Bulma. And stop staring, Professor!"

"Yes sire! Sorry sire!" she said, averting her gaze.

"Hmmph, carry on," Vegeta said. He strode out of the lab like he owned the place, making Bulma growl under her breath.

"Stupid pain in the ass! Who the hell does he think he is? This is MY company!" she snorted.

"Begging pardon, but once a female mates with a Saiyan male, her property becomes communal. Especially if that female becomes the mate of a Royal," said Tomakt quietly.

"Great, just GREAT," Bulma snarled. "But Capsule is MY baby, not his!"

"You could benefit from hearing his council though mistress," Tomakt said quietly. "Just as a matter of course. He WAS trained from infancy to rule. As the next King."

"Whatever. Look, I'll send these two over. They'll be your technicians so try not to blow them up if they piss you off," Bulma sighed.

"I don't liquidate without proper authorization mistress," Tomakt said quickly.

"Good," Bulma said. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed personnel.

* * *

Two hours later, Bulma met the two new scientists in Human Resources. Rather than take any chances she decided to introduce them herself to their new co-workers. Both would be in for the shock of their lives. 

"May I introduce Bliss Simms," said Bulma as she showed the young woman into the lab. Honey colored hair streaked with some brown was swept up into a French braid that dropped down the nape of her neck. Copper colored eyes took in every detail of the laboratory around them. She saw the sturdy figure of Professor Tomakt rise from the lab bench, and stopped.

"Ms. Briefs?" she asked.

"Professor Tomakt, she's your new lab technician," said Bulma. "I know the professor looks a bit unusual but she doesn't bite hard."

"You're one of those aliens I heard about," said Bliss quietly. Tomakt's eyes narrowed momentarily, brown fixing into copper. Then she smiled with a Saiyan smirk.

"Top secret Mistress?" she asked. "Will I have to convince her of the necessity of secrecy?"

"I signed the standard release form. I won't say a word, Ms. Briefs, honestly," said Bliss, glancing at Bulma with concern.

"I believe you," said Bulma. "Professor, behave. She may look fierce, but she's under orders to play nice. Right?"

"Yes Mistress. There is much work to be done, Miss Simms. You're a geneticist and analytical biologist it says from your file? With some experience in fixing medical machines?"

"Yes. I spent lots of time studying various life forms. Including those found in outer space and planetary terraforming for the space development unit. I'm fully qualified. Although I take it you're also qualified in some rather unusual fields," said Bliss.

"I think she'll work out," said Professor Tomakt. "Mistress, if you'll permit me to begin to show her the latest project that you and your husband requested?"

"Sure. Get her started on the regenerator machines. And get her a crash course in decryption," said Bulma. "I've set your mother up with our security expert. She'll be better used helping me and my dad in the electronics."

"Your dam?" asked Professor Tomakt. "She's an inventor and engineer?"

"Solid state electronics and repair," said Bliss. "She taught me all I know. I'm not just into studying alien life forms."

"Good. I need someone with all around skills. My thanks Mistress Bulma," said Tomakt. She buttoned the labcoat overtop the armor she wore, and then motioned Bliss over to where she had been assembling a new regeneration tank.

"Okay, see you both later. Got to make sure your mother's settled in, and that Merlot doesn't do something stupid," mumbled Bulma.

"My mother can handle any man that gets out of hand," said Bliss, glancing up. Bulma noticed that once she had seen the devices Tomakt was working on, she seemed quite absorbed and to have forgotten Tomakt was a fierce Saiyan scientist.

"That remains to be seen," Bulma said. "Excuse me."

Out in the corridor she heard a snarl and a yelp. Merlot gasped as a tall woman with a buzz cut had pushed him against the wall b y his wrist. "You sure know how to make a male feel excited, miss," Merlot laughed.

"Merlot what are you doing!" Bulma gasped.

"Showing this Neanderthal who's boss," Bernie sniffed. "My apologies Miss Briefs, but he was being a smart ass."

"How… how did you…" she gasped.

"She's a feisty one, aren't you, milady?" Merlot winked at Bernie.

"You can't just go around HITTING on my workers!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Apologies Mistress, but she is quite well versed in self defense techniques for a human," Merlot chuckled. "I wouldn't' have hurt her."

"You're saying you LET me win, monkey man?" Bernie winked up at him. "For shame. The guys at Central told me that there would be some unusual new employees. I guess these are the aliens?"

"Yes," said Bulma. "They're Saiyans. My husband is one of them, and you'd better make SURE word of this doesn't get out or…"

"I know Ma'am, it's my tail on the line," Bernie laughed. "I got you. No worries. I think Mister Kong and I have a little understanding. I was a professional wrestler on the side."

"Still, they are ten times stronger then us humans, so I'd use a little caution," Bulma whispered.

"No fear," said Bernie. "So where's this top secret electronics project you and your father need help with?"

"Mr. Merlot will show you the way. And don't hit on her. Capsule has a strict policy against employees dating one another in the same department!" Bulma glared at him.

"I'm sorry Mistress," Merlot inclined his head. Bernie glared up at him and followed the male Saiyan. Bulma blinked in curiosity as she returned to the laboratory to see how Bliss and Tomakt were getting on. Finally she decided that a break was in order, as her ankles were feeling quite swollen.

Entering the lab she saw both women leaned over the console of a new regeneration tank. They spoke in hushed voices, eerily getting along well. Bulma strode through the door, and cleared her throat. Both Tomakt and Bliss glanced up. "Greetings Mistress. We're progressing rapidly."

"Good to see you two getting along so well," Bulma said with a sigh of relief.

"Was there any doubt, Ms. Briefs?" asked Bliss with a smile. She pushed her lab glasses further up on her face. A few tendrils of honey brown hair fell around her face, partly obscuring her view though the rest was pulled back.

_Was it her imagination, or did Bulma see Bliss's teeth appeared rather white and sharp looking for a human_. Shaking it away as overactive imagination, Bulma strode over to peer over their shoulders. Tomakt appeared strange in the labcoat she wore overtop her Saiyan armor, but at least she was attempting to adopt some earth norms. Nevertheless she still wore her Saiyan scouter.

"Time for that shopping trip," Bulma noted.

"Does this meet with your expectations, Mistress Bulma?" Tomakt asked, handing her the lab notebook with the progress transcribed.

"Wow, that's further along then I thought," she murmured.

"I couldn't believe how tricky this stuff was at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's a snap," Bliss chattered excitedly. "You see it was my idea to boost the input phase through the electronic regenerator and save…"

"Whoa there," Bulma blinked at her in shock. "You really are picking this up QUICK for someone who's just worked with Capsule a year. What was your background again, Miss Simms?"

"My mother taught me all I know about solid state electronics. But I did an internship with a scientist who used to work for Red Ribbon. I hope that doesn't reflect negatively on my progress here," she said quietly.

"Which former Red Ribbon scientist?" Bulma blinked.

"That's why I was hired. Because my mother had an inside lead to former Red Ribbon technologies. I thought you requested her because of her ability to hack into their encrypted files," said Bliss with confusion.

"Oh of course. Silly me, not a problem. That will do well with what we're about to face. Say, is your mother working now with my father, Dr. Briefs?" she asked.

"Yes. She said that your son had some talent in that area, and they were working together till he worked out," said Bliss.

"My son?" she asked.

"Mr. Trunks Briefs? Handsome young man with a sword on his back? He is your son, right?" asked Bliss.

"Um yeah, my son," said Bulma, blinking suspiciously at Tomakt.

"She already knew," said Tomakt. "Your husband the lord Prince gave us the briefing earlier. Was I in error bringing Mistress Bliss up to speed?"

"No, it's just surprising. I didn't recall giving her that level of clearance," said Bulma, swallowing hard.

"Was I supposed to conveniently FORGET that?" asked Bliss. "You know you can trust me. I'd die before I let anything slip that was confidential Capsule…"

"Wait a minute, death wasn't in the standard non disclosure agreement," Bulma stammered, grasping Bliss' shoulder.

"Just a figure of speech," Bliss reassured her. "A kind of sick joke."

"Really sick," Bulma grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just that my mom served in a rather military fashion," Bliss stammered to explain.

"Why don't you go check the circuitry again, young one while I talk to Mistress Bulma. I'll call for you later," said Tomakt. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bliss hurried into the next lab over, leaving the others alone.

"She's weird, for a human, and that's not saying much," Bulma grumbled.

"Mistress did I do something wrong?" Tomakt asked.

"No, not YOU, but I didn't recall telling Vegeta it was okay to just blab…"

"Mistress she can be trusted. Remember a Saiyan can smell the difference between lies and truth," said Tomakt. "I would never do anything to endanger you or your heir."

"I know, but Bliss creeps me out! There's something not quite kosher about her."

"Kosher?" Tomakt asked, lifting a dark brow.

"Some earth slang. You should ask my mom to explain. Speaking of, how's the earth education going? You gotten through those tapes yet?"

"Yes mistress. I'm well acquainted with many of your earth customs now," said Tomakt. "And Bliss has been most helpful in that regard."

"I meant to ask you, before we were interrupted," Bulma said, leaning on the lab counter and sitting on a stool she dragged up.

"What mistress?" asked Tomakt.

Bulma lowered her voice, glancing around as if the subject she was about to breach was forbidden. Tomakt drew close, sitting on a stool opposite Bulma. She whispered, "You and Raditz. Did you have any children?"

"None living," she said bitterly. "But more of that later. I met Raditz, Nappa, and the Prince on Orchydsei. Raditz was part of Napa's brigade then, as a young third class. He was one of the few males that I liked being with. And his father was a scientist of his own sort. Naturally I thought if the King thought it acceptable he'd approve my request. But since Raditz was a third class, it was highly controversial."

"Shimatta," Bulma shivered. She buttoned her labcoat more securely around herself.

"I know that it seems rather harsh to your society, Mistress," Tomakt said with an apologetic glance.

"No, this is interesting. I promised Vegeta I'd learn all I could about Saiyan culture, and this is pretty juicy," Bulma chuckled. "Go on. I like dirt."

"Well this is rather 'gossip' filled, so I figured you might enjoy learning how I met Raditz, my mate," said Tomakt with a wry grin, showing her pronounced canines. Though they were retracted, they were still quite sharp. Tomakt's dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief, something Bulma could relate to.

"Girl talk's always a good way to break the ice," said Bulma. "Wait till I tell you about Yamucha and some of the guys I've dated. When we go shopping."

"Should we bring Bliss along?"

"Sure. But dish, I'm all ears," Bulma whispered, indoctrinating Tomakt into the secret sisterhood of boy talk.

"I was informed that speaking of males and mating was a common norm amongst Chikyuujin females,' said Tomakt. "Well, I was sent on my first solo purging mission. But because I failed to perform to Elite status I was demoted. But I was able to mate with Raditz and join his family as a result," she said with a snicker.

Bulma's mouth dropped open. "Wait a second, back up! You bungled a purging?"

"Yes," said Tomakt.

"But your parents were both ELITE!" said Bulma. "I find it HARD to believe that you screwed up."

"Well, the Prince calls me soft hearted but I don't have the urge to kill without purpose. Some Saiyans do, but most have been polluted by Frieza's lies. To kill for the sport only is wasteful. I killed in my own way but usually if they were close to dying for disease. Sometimes I'd let the planet fight one another, and those that were left I sold as slaves. I was 'soft hearted'," she snickered. "But many became experimental subjects."

"Ugh," Bulma shuddered.

"I apologize Mistress if this is not worthy of discussion. I merely wished to answer your questions," she said quietly.

"You said you had children but they're not alive?" Bulma said, trying to change the subject without looking too horrified.

"Raditz and I had a son and a daughter. My son was slated for sending off world, but I gave him into the care of my brother instead as a mercenary. My daughter was killed when the planet was blown up," she shivered. "I'd left her with Mother… mother in law. I was on Archalisei when the explosion happened."

"Damn," Bulma shivered. "What about your son?"

"He was killed by Bok Choi," she said. "When Freiza allowed him to go around killing Saiyans. Raditz unfortunately never saw his children because he was off on purging missions and consumed with training the Prince. For long periods of time we rarely saw one another."

"What did you DO as a third class?" Bulma asked, leaning even closer. She rested her chin on her wrist, captivated by the lurid yet colorful tale Tomakt was spinning.

"I programmed the education modules for the whelps shot into space," she blushed.

"Is that where you first saw Goku?" asked Bulma with a grin.

"I did see Kakkarot on a regular basis, yes," Tomakt admitted. "He was birthed in the same center as my whelps."

"What else did you do?" asked Bulma. "Were you still allowed to work on the Race bank?"

"Once demoted I wasn't given that privilege. Although my background did clear me to assume responsibility for taking DNA extracts to add to the race records."

"How did you survive?" Bulma asked, pressing on to get all the details out of the Professor.

Tomakt's face wrinkled with the effort to remember things that she would rather forget. "When our home world was destroyed the Prince collected all living Saiyans to see who was alive. I was one of only a handful of females left alive. We were sent to Idsarsei 7 so Freiza couldn't get his hands on us. Fewer then 20 of us were left living. All females were mated so there was none for the Prince to choose as mate. And he was far too young. The contingency was for him to be taken as far away from the rest of us as possible by his honor guard. My brother took a few of the others with him and made a crew of mercenaries. The rest of us waited."

"How did Bok Choi get his hands on you?" Bulma queried.

Brows furrowing, Tomakt growled, "We were betrayed. A huge raid hit Idsarsei. All those of Saiyan blood were taken away despite the fight. But Princess Mandarin and her sister hatched a plan to build regeneration tanks so if we were freed, those of us left alive could be kept in cold storage till the Prince came of age to reclaim his throne and get his vengeance on the one who exterminated us," she shivered.

"Let me guess, Napa and Raditz were Vegeta's 'honor guard'?" Bulma nodded.

"Yes, they were the ones who could be spared. I, Napa's mate and daughter, his brother, and his son were all together in the zoo that Bok Choi made. To my knowledge only three Saiyan females exist to this day. My brother had taken my son, Raditz' cousin Parsnip and Parsnip's mate Rutra with him," said Tomakt.

"Your brother. He was pretty powerful wasn't he? Was he elite too?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. Somehow he was trying to get enough money and resources to hit Bok Choi hard. But then his ship was lost and never heard from again. He was trying to purge a planet and grow enough of his Arbol fruit to become powerful enough to best Frieza," Tomakt continued, pride shining in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Bulma yelped. At the mention of these words, Bulma's blood ran cold. The bottom dropped out of her soul with shivering familiarity. Surely it couldn't be the same person who she suspected. Yet the truth was too eerie to be mere coincidence. Something about Tomakt's features was dastardly familiar to another Saiyan she'd gotten to know up close and far more personal then she would readily admit.

Tomakt backed up, visibly shaken by Bulma's revulsion. She haltingly said, "He would… well select a planet, plant a wild species of tree…"

Bulma regretted what she was about to ask, knowing that Tomakt was not responsible for picking her relatives. Nevertheless she had to satisfy her curiosity. So she asked, "Your brother was his name Turles by any chance?"

"Yes mistress why do you ask?" Tomakt shook her head.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. She shuddered, "Good Kami, he came to earth, and Goku fought and killed him… because he would have destroyed Chikyuu."

Now it was Tomakt's turn to appear shaken. Her face fell as she averted her gaze. Dropping from the stool, Professor Tomakt rested on both hands and knees, pressing her forehead to Bulma's toe. She whispered, "My apologies mistress. I had no idea my brother was your sworn enemy."

Embarrassed, Bulma grasped Tomakt's shoulder. The female Saiyan reached up to press her forehead to Bulma's hand, running her skin against Bulma's outstretched hand. "Please forgive his misdeeds, Mistress."

"Tomakt, would you look at me?" Bulma groaned. "Hey, I'm not going to hate you. Look, I had no idea. Hey, he wasn't cruel to me," she whispered blushing. "Because well…"

"You were with my brother? In his harem?" asked Tomakt quietly. "He spared beautiful females. He wanted to carry on his own 'breeding' experiments with the finest women."

"Let's just say, that he didn't' live long enough for me to find out," Bulma said quietly.

"Did my brother die in battle?"

"Yes, he did," Bulma said, feelings torn. She saw the sorrow in Professor Tomakt's face for the loss of her brother Turles, and yet the hatred and animosity was still present.

"How did he die?" asked Tomakt.

"Before he could do anything, Son-kun killed him. With a huge spirit bomb," Bulma said flatly.

"He would share the fruit with any living Saiyan," Tomakt said quietly. "The life force of at least six worlds went to growing his trees. And I was one of those who helped him find suitable worlds. So I too purged in my own manner. Does it shock and horrify you mistress so? I can see it in your face."

"You're Saiyan. You're naturally all hunters and killers," Bulma said gripping the edge of the table.

"You humans colonized other weaker races, and killed the indigenous population when you took over the New World," said Tomakt. "I have seen your race's capacity for violence. It is primitive but has the potential to match Saiyan bloodlust. You cannot deny it."

"How can you just sit there and… wait dumb question," Bulma shuddered. "You didn't know any better."

"I had no choice, Mistress. Except my own death. We're taught to survive. Kill or be killed is our way. But the Prince has told us that we should put our efforts into saving our race, so I give my word that I only kill at your command. I apologize profusely for offending you, Mistress," Tomakt said with a look of regret.

"No, I understand," Bulma sighed. "Shit, I knew this would be hard. I was stupid enough to ask."

"I didn't not care for outright slaughter without justification," said Professor Tomakt. "That's NOT the Saiyan way. We're hunters but always we took what we needed, we weren't wastrels. It was only in the last two hundred revs that we overstepped our grasp to purge planets in an exponential operation."

"Who BOUGHT them?"

"More 'advanced' races such as Freiza's ilk, and those that needed worlds to colonize because their empires required so," said Tomakt. "Not all live was killed. Many beings were sold as slaves or servants, and the life forms were kept alive. Only the cities were purged and leveled, and the cultural artifacts were sold to museums as spoils of conquering."

Bulma stood up, glancing down at Tomakt kneeling before her. She grasped Tomakt's chin, slowly lifting her head to look in sapphire blue eyes filled with some understanding. "Professor Tomakt, stop beating yourself up. You didn't chose to do what you did. On this planet we tend to forgive people if they show some sings of remorse. And Vegeta did say you were soft hearted. In our book, that's the sign of a human being. Don't ever apologize for that to me, got that?"

"Mistress?" Tomakt said.

"The very qualities that make you an outcast to your kind are treasured highly on this planet," said Bulma with a smile. "And I think that Son kun would agree with me there. Your past doesn't matter if you can put it behind you. So do me a favor and cut the crap. Just try and be a better person here and now. I should know. I married the prince of all Assholes."

"As you say Mistress, so it shall be," Tomakt nodded. "I serve you, my life at your command."

"Enough of that okay?"

"I will never be the equal to a royal," said Tomakt.

"We'll see about that," said Bulma. "Now will you get your ass up off the floor? You've got lots of work to do. But before that, you'll take lunch like the rest of us okay?"

"Yes mistress," said Tomakt with a rare smile that wasn't a harsh smirk, but something closer to human. She let Bulma raise her to her feet, and nodded with a low bow.

"Back to work," Bulma grinned, squeezing Tomakt's large hand. Tomakt nodded, then accepted the lab notebook back from Bulma. Questions filled her eyes as her heart pounded with confusion that a mistress could be so forgiving.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Bulma shouted towards the next lab, "Hey BLISS, get in here and get BACK to work! The Professor needs you! I want that tank done sometime before I give birth?"

"Right away Miss Briefs!" Bliss panted, rushing back into the lab.

* * *

Walking down the hallway towards her living quarters, Bulma still felt shock spreading over her body after her discussion with Tomakt. She digested all the bombs that had been dropped, still shaking her head in disbelief. So wrapped up was she in this brown study that she hardly heard her son's pounding footsteps in the corridor behind her. 

"Hi mom," Trunks said as he rushed up towards her. She glanced back to see her future son draping a towel around his bare neck. The black muscle tank clung to his hard chest, thick with sweat. Perspiration plastered his lavender straight hair to his forehead. For a moment he looked almost like Vegeta.

"Trunks, where've you been?" Bulma asked, grateful for the interruption.

"Training. With this guy," he said, jerking a thumb behind. Raditz strode up, wearing nothing but spandex shorts and a muscle tank like Trunks.

"Your Majesty I apologize for being out of uniform," Raditz panted, inclining his head to Bulma.

"It's okay, relax," Bulma groaned, still nervewracked to see an erstwhile enemy kowtowing to her. "Get up will you?"

"His power level's getting a little bit higher," Trunks said. "I'm teaching him a few things my sensei passed onto me."

"Well that's good. At least he's keeping you out of trouble," Bulma nodded. Raditz glanced up at Trunks, who nodded for him to stand.

"I hope to prove my worthiness for serving the Prince and your household, and I thank you for the use of your gravity chamber," Raditz panted.

"Does Vegeta know this?" Bulma giggled.

"Well, he wanted all of us ready, so I figured a little workout wouldn't hurt," said Trunks. "Did ya want to join us for lunch?"

"Is it permitted for my mate to accompany me for lunch, Mistress?" panted Raditz.

"Sure what the hey. She's in the lab with her new assistant," said Bulma. "This way."

"New assistant?" asked Trunks.

"Just a scientist we recruited to help her."

"Is it wise to be sharing our secrets with the natives, begging your Majesty's pardon for my brash question," Raditz said quietly.

"If my mom's cool with it, then it's fine," said Trunks.

"Apologies sire," said Raditz, averting his gaze.

"See you for lunch once we get cleaned up," said Trunks. "I'll go invite the ladies to join us."

"That is not necessary sire for you to expend the effort," Raditz panted. "It won't take me long to make myself presentable and I shall summon them for you."

"Is he really all right?" Bulma whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah he's cool. Falling all over himself to please me and Father," Trunks whispered, giving her thumbs up. "We can really use his help against the Androids. I've sensed his power levels spike in just a few workout sessions alone. If I teach him what Gohan taught me…"

"Gohan was your sensei?" she asked.

"Yes. Though I told you," said Trunks. "Anyhow, you wanna join us for lunch?"

"Well, actually I was going to see what your father was up to," she said. "You go ahead without me."

"Okay Mom, but you owe me a rain check," Trunks said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he rushed off to go get showered and changed. Bulma smiled, rubbing her belly slowly as she felt something fluttering like a butterfly brushing her ribs.

"At least I know he'll be handsome," she grinned.

Once they had showered and changed, Trunks and Raditz peered around the door to the laboratory after easing it open a crack. Conspiratorially they regarded the fine rear view of both females standing in front of one of the lab counters. One of them had leaned over to grab something that had dropped, giving both males a nice shot of a female posterior.

Raditz wandered into the laboratory after Trunks, glancing at the two females by the counter. Trunks eyes widened at the rear view of the new technician, especially the way in which her labcoat curved over her backside.

"See something you like sire?" Raditz whispered.

"Mmm hmm," said Trunks. "Mama didn't say that our help would be so pretty."

"Have you no mate or woman of your own?" asked Raditz quietly. "She looks quite attractive, although the lack of a tail mars her beauty somewhat."

"Doesn't bother me," Trunks rolled his eyes. "Where I come from they don't come with tails."

"Apologies. For a human she is comely, but I'm not accustomed to seeing anything but dark hair as a sign of beauty," said Raditz. "Perhaps you should invite her to join us for lunch? It would not do for the Prince's son to be without female company."

"Raditz, you may not be human, but you do think like one of us," Trunks chuckled.

"Whoops," Tomakt whispered as she pushed the lab papers off the counter. She winked to her technician as she leaned down on one knee.

"What was that about?" Bliss grumbled, grabbing up the papers that scattered all over the floor minutes before.

"We're being watched, young one," said Tomakt in a whisper. "By the Prince's Son, and that mate of mine."

"You don't say," Bliss whispered. "You're pretty sharp for a middle ager."

"Play your cards right and we'll see what happens," Tomakt winked.

"You mean that purple haired god is the Prince's son?" Bliss whispered.

"And he's mateless," said Tomakt. "I caught him staring wistfully at me. He has not seen a Saiyan female before, and I think it is out of curiosity."

"Hmm, well the poor guy needs a dose of reality," Bliss winked. "No offense. But I hear he's from a place where they were ravaged by Red Ribbon androids."

"Mistress Bulma had briefed you, pardon the pun?" asked Tomakt.

Raditz eyes widened as his nostrils flared, and he glanced at Tomakt. She stepped on his foot before he could say something, then leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Ahem, do you need a hand?" Trunks asked, clearing his throat as he strode around the lab bench. He leaned down to pick up one of the pieces of paper, and got an eyeful of a smooth olive complected cheek. Copper eyes met sapphire ones as Bliss focussed on the Prince's son.

"Thanks," Bliss chuckled, feeling his hand brush across hers as they reached for the same piece of paper. "How clumsy of me, I can't believe I didn't' bring my laptop."

"Here you go," said Trunks, passing her the rest of the papers around his knees. "Darn files get bigger all the time. I hear you've just transferred here from central?"

"Oh yes, I'm Bliss, Bliss Simms."

"Love, are you ready for midday repast?" Raditz whispered as he leaned down and breathed in Atomique's ear.

"Hmm, I wondered what I smelled halfway down the hall? Training are we?"

"The Prince's son was sparring with me, improving my power levels," Raditz said as he helped her to stand up. "And I see that the wait was worth it. I believe I wasn't aware of your lovely companion till now."

"Bliss, Bliss Simms," she said, glancing up at Raditz with a chuckle. "So you're her 'mate,' huh? Shoulda guessed."

Raditz narrowed his eyes and glanced at Tomakt with a question on his face. However she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, startling him and causing Trunks to shake his head. Bliss glanced at him, and chuckled. "Guess there's no doubt, huh?" Trunks laughed.

"I didn't think kissing was something they did," she whispered.

"I think Saiyans learn pretty quick," Trunks said. "By the way, you want to join us for lunch? Raditz here was just going to get the Professor, and since you're new here…"

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Tomakt said as she withdrew from Raditz.

"If you will not mind, sire," said Raditz, glancing at Trunks and Bliss.

"I don't want to intrude," Bliss said. "But I am starving."

"You're kidding, pass up a chance to catch up meeting someone from Central?" asked Trunks. "I always wanted to know what it was like firsthand to work in Central City's factory. That's where they make the graviton satellites, right?"

"How did you know? We only just perfected the latest model," Bliss said with surprise.

"Tell me more about it. I'm dying to know if they solved the gravitational constant," Trunks said as he offered his arm. Bliss wrapped hers around it.

"Allow us to escort you," Raditz said as he moved to open the door for them all.

"C'mon Professor, you two love birds joining us?" Bliss asked. "I didn't think we needed chaperones."

"I must insist. I'm responsible for his safety," Raditz said gruffly.

"To fight off the other eligible young women he asks out to lunch," Tomakt added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Aww you figured it out," Trunks teased.

"You're too much, Professor," Bliss laughed, following Raditz and Tomakt down the hall.

_**"Are you sure it's wise?"**_ Raditz telepathed to his mate.

_**"Why not?"**_ she answered.

_**"Humph you have a lot of explaining to do,"**_ Raditz cast his thoughts.

_**"Relax,"**_ responded Tomakt, taking his arm. _**"At least he's got another object of desire. I recall you weren't too thrilled at his interest in me as of late."**_

_**"Mmph he is the Prince's son, but he needs a female,"**_ thought Raditz quietly. _**"I suppose SHE might do. But what's SHE doing here?"**_

_**"I'll tell you later,"**_ Tomakt telepathed, letting her tail drop from around her waist to flicker across the back of his calves. A furry object unfurled from Raditz' waist to lightly slap across her lab coat covered posterior.

_**"You'd best make it good. There are things you have not yet caught me up on, love,"**_ Raditz growled aloud deeply, tightening his grip on her arm.


	47. Lunch with Trunks

_**Chaperones and Lunch**_

_Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Toriyama and Toei, and is distributed by Funimation. I only own Tomakt, Merlot, and other fan characters such as Bliss and Bernie Simms. I make no money off this, so don't sue me! My thanks to Heiress and Bulma for their continued support. And because you requested it, I'm going to try and give Trunks a girlfriend here.

* * *

_

In Capsules cafeteria the females hunted for a nice table where they could sit undisturbed. Bliss motioned Tomakt towards the line of booths on the second floor, near the executive dining area, where supervisors sat. Other employees filed through the lines without giving them a second glance. "This okay? I prefer sitting by windows," said Bliss.

"It will suffice," Tomakt said. She slid into the other side of the booth overlooking the main grounds.

"Let the guys get our stuff," said Bliss with a grin, setting down her iced mocha. Across from her, Tomakt plunked down two bottles of Coca-Cola and a large tumbler of ice.

Tomakt glanced over her shoulder towards the cafeteria line. Trunks had fished out a capsule corps ID given to him by his parents from the leather wallet from his front pants pocket. "Flex or credit?"

"Flex account," he said. "I've got the people behind me, the next few trays."

"All right then. Enjoy your meal sir," the cashier chirped, beaming him a smile. Her eyes widened at the next person in line, towering over her at a height of seven feet. Politely Raditz indicated the numerous capsules set on empty plates. Because of their special needs, Bulma had the cafeteria carry certain entrees in capsule portions for their new Saiyan employees. It was her idea to have Merlot, Tomakt and Raditz eat with everyone else so they could pick up Chikyuujin social norms.

"I think this is everything, milady," he said. "At least for starters. I'll be back later for the next course."

"Don't mind him, he's with me," said Trunks, beaming the cashier Rita a reassuring grin.

"We're the new security detail," Raditz explained, grabbing his stacks of trays loaded with food capsules.

"That explains it," she giggled. "Well you must have a pretty big party."

"Just my mate, and me" he blinked.

"C'mon, they'll miss us," Trunks urged him.

"Tomakt prefers eating among the native population. Don't ask me why," he shrugged.

"Over there," Trunks pointed, where Bliss waved them over.

"Oh my, someone's hungry," she commented, seeing two plates loaded with at least twenty capsulated meals on the taller Saiyan's tray. Trunks set down a tray before Bliss, with the three encapsulated daily specials, while he took the plates off.

"You wished for the Parmesan chicken, about five helpings, love?" Raditz asked Tomakt.

"You've got him well trained," Bliss winked at Tomakt.

"Ah, she wounds me," Raditz laughed, pretending to stab himself with an imaginary knife in the chest.

"Years of practice," Tomakt nodded. "Did you remember the ten portions of eel sushi?"

"I wouldn't be so fool as to forget that detail," Raditz smirked.

"Have a seat, I don't bite," she said, indicating Trunks was welcome to slide in next to her. Raditz began dencapsulating the first round on three or four empty plates.

"Here's the cappuccino latte you wanted. I put extra cinnamon on it. That's what you wanted, right?" Trunks asked.

"Perfect. I hope you got one for yourself," she said.

"Too much caffeine makes me too wound up. Harder to train that way," he said. "Its only when I gotta stay up late that I load on the expresso. Like Gramps."

"You two are hopeless," Bliss glanced at Tomakt and Raditz sharing the common portions.

"You of all the new employees shouldn't ask such silly questions," Raditz lightly reprimanded her.

"And why is that?" Bliss made a face at him.

"Raditz, stop being rude will you? She's only just transferred here," Tomakt scolded, elbowing her mate.

"Apologies," he grumbled, stuffing his face with various portions of raw hamburger. Fresh uncooked meat was mixed with other foods that were high protein content. Trunks noticed the sizable portions Bliss was packing away.

"You've got a good appetite for a so called 'human'," Tomakt said quietly.

"Oh, I didn't eat breakfast," she explained. "I'm on the Atkins diet."

"I won't tell if you don't," Trunks teased. "MY mom says that people who work in labs sometimes eat just as much as people who train for fighting. All that brainpower takes glucose. You should see how much gramps and I ate when we were decoding those Red Ribbon files Father and I retrieved."

"When you discovered me?" Raditz nodded, washing down his mouthful of food with a sizable draught of milk from a gallon jug.

"Well, you've got THAT custom right, Raditz. Most men drink right from the carton. Human men," Bliss commented.

"Humph, it's the only way I can get a decent amount to drink," he answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Something else, aren't they?" Bliss said quietly to Trunks.

"Who, us?" Raditz chuffed. "We've been called far less complimentary things then that by ones far less attractive then present company."

"Aww isn't that sweet. I guess humans aren't so rough on the eyes after all, huh, Trunks?" Bliss nudged him.

"Depends on who you ask," Trunks said. "According to my dad, humans are an acquired taste. But considering I'm here…"

"We're all the more fortunate for that," Tomakt nodded. Raditz lifted a brow, seeing Trunks blush.

"So what is it you do around Capsule, Raditz-san?" Bliss asked. "Security?"

"Indeed. And I am also bodyguard to Master Trunks here," he nodded towards the Prince's son. "As well as sparring partner."

"In addition to looking handsome that is," said Tomakt, reaching up to run her fingers through Raditz' mane of shaggy spikes.

"For a Saiyan you mean?" Bliss quipped.

"I would not even begin to compare, considering my experience with human looks is limited to what I see around me. Such comparisons warrant further study," Tomakt laughed, preening though her mate's hair. Raditz let out a low contented purr, temporarily forgetting the pang of jealousy he felt in the way that Tomakt and Trunks seemed to easily interact.

"I'll recommend Dad tell Mom that the next time she asks about how something looks on her," Trunks chuckled.

"More human men should take example," said Bliss with a giggle.

"Speaking of, how much do you know about our situation?" Trunks asked her.

"Um what do you mean?" Bliss asked.

"Regarding the reason for adapting Saiyan technology for human usage, he means," Tomakt clarified.

"Ms. Briefs said that we were to learn all we could. From you Saiyans. So we could stop the emergence of what's being called Artificial Humans."

"You know then," Trunks said, flinching as his eyes widened.

"They have the necessary security clearance, Sire," said Raditz to Trunks. "I apologize for neglecting to tell you."

"It's okay. I just want you to know what you're getting into," said Trunks. "You said you knew something about Red Ribbon?"

"Yes. My mother and I were… almost killed by Red Ribbon troops a year or so ago. Fortunately her skills as a fighter proved our salvation. WE don't remember much before then," she said.

"Where are you from?" asked Trunks.

"A place far away from here," Bliss said evasively.

"One of the cities that was destroyed by rebels with former Red Ribbon connections, near that base that Prince Vegeta discovered," said Tomakt.

"Where I was found," said Raditz. "Correct?"

"I don't remember a city there," said Trunks with a curious look.

"Because it was razed to the ground," said Bliss.

"Oh, of course. I did see some ruins there, but I didn't realize you and your mother had lived there. But that place was abandoned for at least five years," Trunks said.

"The island was inhabited according to Prince Vegeta till at least a year ago," said Raditz quickly. "According to the security files I've perused. But there were refugees living in the ruins till Vegeta informed Capsule they were there."

"I don't remember Mom saying that," Trunks blinked.

"Prince Vegeta doesn't care to make his 'sympathy' towards humans public knowledge, lest the Earth's Special Forces know that he's not his usual self," Tomakt said lightly. "You know how proud your father is."

"Tell me something I don't know," Trunks blushed. "So you're saying that my father… Prince Vegeta saved you and your mother from that island?"

"Yes. A year ago," said Bliss. "He hadn't made a big deal of it. I didn't think it was important. To tell the truth, I don't remember much from before that time. Selected parts of my past I don't like to think about. I was only recently cleared to work again, six months ago. Because I'd suffered massive head traumas."

"So you were like me, out of the loop then? Better than having 10 or more years go by on ice," said Raditz bitterly.

"Amen," said Bliss. "You and I've got some things in common then, Radz."

"Hmmph," Raditz said till Tomakt shot him a glare. Trunks cast her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"Just that some of us have pasts we'd rather forget," said Tomakt carefully to Trunks. "And if she cannot remember now, she will in time if it's important."

"Yeah. Sorry to be nosy," Trunks said, catching the double meaning to Tomakt's pointed statement. He knew the implications of her words because she was referring to his own mysterious past that was a closely kept secret.

"If she is bound to secrecy, surely she should know details about some of us," said Raditz, glancing at Tomakt.

"What's that?" asked Bliss.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," said Trunks. "Right Tomakt? I mean a cafeteria is kind of an impersonal place for some things. And I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, Bliss."

"It's all right. If I knew more I'd tell more. But there are gaps that I don't think I'll get back. It's a sort of selective amnesia."

"Mmph," Raditz nodded. Bliss sighed, and chugged down the rest of her cappuccino.

"Mistress Bulma is going shopping later this week," said Tomakt. "Would you care to join us, Bliss?"

"Who me? Count me in, if it's not a problem," Bliss said with a grin. "I have got to have my hair and nails done. I wouldn't miss a shopping spree with Ms. Briefs herself!"

"Another human social event then?" Raditz asked. "I prefer your hair the way it is love."

"I won't get it majorly changed," said Tomakt. "Besides I need to bring you along so I can get you some earth clothes in your size. I don't think it would be prudent to do otherwise. "

"You just want him along to carry the stuff we're going to clean out of the stores," Bliss giggled. "Are you coming too, Trunks?"

"Well, it's more of a girl thing, actually," Trunks laughed.

"Oh don't be silly, you'd be very welcome," said Tomakt.

"Would it be wise?" asked Raditz.

"Who else is going to rescue him when his eyes glaze over from girl talk?" Tomakt grinned. "According to the Prince, shopping is a predominantly female past time, and there is safety in numbers for the males who are accompanying their mates."

"Well, I guess you twisted my arm. But only if Mom's cool with it. I just know she's going to bring Nana, and maybe Son Chichi san," said Trunks.

"Will Kakkarot be there?" asked Raditz.

"Possibly," said Trunks. "A mall is a nice neutral location. And they have a paintball arcade. Son Goku loves to play once in a while. You couldn't pry him and Krillen away with a crowbar when they first opened it up… at least according to what Mom said."

"Paintball, is that a hunting related game?" Raditz asked.

"You bet," said Trunks. "What do you say, big guy?"

"I say include me, Sire," said Raditz with a grin.

Tomakt groaned, shaking her head as Bliss giggled. The two females shared a look of mutual understanding and comedic eye rolling for what would be a male bonding experience. "Can you convince your father… the Prince to come?" asked Bliss.

"I think that's stretching it," said Trunks.

"Aww it was worth a shot," Bliss said.

"I think his Majesty would put training first and foremost," said Tomakt. "But the outing should be quite pleasant with our current guest list."

"We should report back soon," Raditz said, glancing at the wall clock. "It's almost one PM."

"Drek," Tomakt groaned.

"I'll clear the trays," Raditz offered, getting up to take away the empty plates that Trunks was helping him stack.

"I usually take a walk before getting back to work," Bliss said. "Rats, I don't have enough time!"

"Take an extra half hour, and stay later," said Tomakt. "I'll compensate without you."

"You sure?" asked Bliss.

"Perhaps you could show her around, Sire?" asked Tomakt of Trunks.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind," said Trunks, trying not to look too eager.

"I shall meet back with you when you're finished," Raditz said. "If there is anything you require sire, don't hesitate to contact me."

"I think right now he needs us to leave them be," Tomakt whispered as she got up, and grabbed Raditz by his hand.

"But is it seemly for the Prince's son to go unescorted?" he asked.

"I'll be fine!" Trunks laughed. "I am legal, all right?"

"Come on, let's go. I have a few questions regarding those security files you mentioned, Radz-chan," Tomakt urged, dragging her mate away by his wrist. Bliss shook her head, laughing as she watched the two Saiyans carry the piles of trays towards the dirty dishes area. Trunks grabbed his drink and motioned for her to follow him.

"C'mon I'll give you the one zenni tour," he joked. Bliss smiled and strode alongside him, glancing back towards Tomakt with a grateful smile.

"Enjoy," Tomakt mouthed, still pulling Raditz behind her as she exited.

"Aren't you being a bit obvious?" Raditz snorted.

Tomakt's tail flickered against the back of his thighs. She gasped at the pressure of his tail unwinding then twining around her hips possessively. Lightly she transferred her own tail to his waist. It was the Saiyan equivalent of an embrace while they walked along.

"Depends on what you mean," she said evasively.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, love," Raditz snorted. "I am all for the Prince's son pursuing a female, but will his father the Lord Prince approve?"

"Considering who she is, I think he'd deem it quite appropriate," said Tomakt. "The Prince wants his son to have the best choice of consorts. Considering the alternatives she's not mated."

"How long do we let it go before he finds out?" asked Raditz.

"When he comes to you or me for advice, or consults his father," said Tomakt. "It's my guess he will naturally look to you or Merlot. His relationship with his father doesn't seem to have that sort of familiarity yet."

"He seems comfortable with me, but I have a suspicion he might consult his other Special Forces friends before me," said Raditz. "After all, he has Kakkarot and the others. As far as he suspects she's an attractive human."

"I think he knows that she's not just another pretty female," said Tomakt quietly.

"I am not blind Tomakt. I have seen how he looks at you," said Raditz. "And he gives her the same look as well. Though he's half human he does have the senses of a Saiyan. And the instincts."

"The cross breeds do tend to share some traits. But the senses of smell are considerably reduced even if the sensation of battle power is enhanced. From what I studied with Father's records, the half bloods were more likely to chose mates of the weaker half of their inheritance. Some of them did not feel worthy of taking a Saiyan mate. Unless it was a male seeking out a half blooded female."

"Hmmph, would you have chosen a half blood?" Raditz asked quietly. "There were enough males of mixed blood of higher classes. Yet few of them admitted to their pedigree."

"Blood was only one factor and you know it to be so. Full blooded Saiyan females always went to full blooded males," she said with a snort.

"That being what it is, I suppose the Prince will approve. Yet her sire and dam are not royalty, even if they are elite."

"He would prefer a mix between elite rather than the offspring of third class," said Tomakt. "As Kakkarot has no female offspring, this is the only alternative save further diluting his blood."

"There are half Idsarjin/Saiyan females, are there not?" asked Raditz.

"A few amongst the Royal family. But they were not born with tails. It's a trait that isn't guaranteed for female Saiyan half bloods. Most male demi Saiyans are born with tails, but the females most often are not. It's simple genetics."

"Indicating the tail is a male linked trait," Raditz said quietly. "Enabling the female demis to live unmolested while the males were selectively exterminated."

"Unfortunately," said Tomakt.

"Our whelps, were they like us?" Raditz asked quietly. Tomakt pulled out the small flat surface to show him the images he rarely beheld.

"Turles was proud of Planck," she said quietly. "He was a good warrior. Only slightly younger than Kakkarot's offspring was when you first met him. Unfortunately he died when trying to save his uncle."

"As a true Saiyan would. And our daughter?"

"Rutra," she sighed. "Bok Choi fancied her. As he fancied many that were too young to breed. I…"

"Tomakt, I should not have asked. Forgive me," Raditz said quickly as he wrapped her in his arms. She gnashed her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut in grief. Rocking her against him he heard the low growling snarls vibrating through them both.

"She was so like your Mother," she whispered. "Our little precious one."

"There will be others," Raditz said quietly. "This I swear. I will give you more whelps on this world. And they will not be slaves of Freiza or any one. But serve the Prince as we do now. The line of Rhutra will NOT be perpetuated solely through Kakkarot, but through us as well."

"In this world?"

"This world or any where we are called to serve," Raditz reassured her.

* * *

Prince Vegeta glanced down at the two third class, slowly levitating to join them. He strode forwards where Raditz crouched with Tomakt on his knee. Tears ran down her cheeks, catching the Prince's attention with their clean scent. 

"Am I interrupting something sentimental?" Vegeta coughed.

"My apologies, Majesty," Tomakt sniffed, moving away from Raditz' embrace to kneel before their Prince.

"Don't fucking apologize. It's annoying," Vegeta held up his hand.

"Sire, do you require our presence?" asked Raditz as he inclined his head.

"Is it true that my son is in the company of one of those new Capsule Employees? I flew over the garden and happened to see him with your lab assistant, Professor Tomakt," Vegeta asked, arms crossed over his armored breastplate in their usual position. His face was fixed in that regal frown, yet betrayed no emotion other than regal indifference.

"Yes sire, is that not permitted?" asked Tomakt.

"Hmmph, you'd best keep an eye on them. I don't disapprove, but sooner or later the boy must learn more about his Saiyan heritage. And it's YOUR duty to school him in those rites since you have more experience then I," he pointed to Raditz.

"It's not for us to presume superiority," gasped Raditz.

"You're a full blooded Saiyan couple who has lived in a long term mating bond. And since you're the Prince's bodyguard, you'll mentor my son in pursuing a mate," said Vegeta. "And as for you Tomakt, you'll do your part. He must learn his culture in addition to training. If the Royal line is to persist."

"Does that include accompanying him on the shopping trip the Princess had ordered?" asked Tomakt.

"Hmmph I suppose. Just don't let things get out of hand. He's a Royal, and his actions reflect upon his family," said Vegeta.

"Has he not consulted you on matters of mating?" Raditz asked. "Begging your Royal Pardon?"

"No. He has not discussed that subject. But I shall broach it in my own time. After you have brought it up in your training sessions naturally," said Vegeta.

"What if he wants a human mate?" asked Tomakt.

"He would do well to consider his options. Make sure he knows what they are. Not at the expense of the plan though," Vegeta said sharply. "And as for your other matter, I suggest you take steps to rectify the situation immediately."

"Sire?" asked Raditz.

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" asked Tomakt.

"You have no brats. Change that immediately," said Vegeta. "You have ample opportunity."

"Sire? Of course," said Tomakt.

"With pleasure," Raditz said with a grin.

"Dismissed," Vegeta waved his hand. "Off with you! And don't bring undue attention to yourselves."

White boots left the ground far behind after Vegeta took off from Capsule's gardens. He circled the large yellow dome a few times before turning his gaze to the couple strolling along the employee-walking course. With a grunt he nodded at the way in which Future Trunks chatted so easily with the female Bliss Simms. Somehow he sensed he was the last person Trunks would turn to with female questions.

"Humans make far too much of this courtship," he grumbled.

Nearby he saw his woman crossing the distance between the GR and Capsule's back door. Mischievously Vegeta smirked as he swooped down with one arm extended. Bulma yelped indignantly when she was snatched off the lawn with a white-gloved hand. Carefully he held her around the hips so he wouldn't injure their unborn child.

"Vegeta what the HELL are you up to? You scared the living daylights out of me!" Bulma shouted in his ear.

"You should leave the repairs to Merlot and his new assistant Bernie Simms," Vegeta scolded her. "A Royal Consort shouldn't soil her hands with meager manual work."

"Boy are you changing your tune! A year ago you were yelling at me to get my ass in there to fix the chamber when you broke it. What put me up the totem pole huh?"

"You may still act like a low class baka woman, but you are my mate. And you are the future CEO of this company. I cannot have my mate continuing to make an ass of herself before this world's populace," Vegeta harrumphed.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one with the hair trigger temper! I don't threaten to blow up the mall when I don't get waited on for my frozen yogurt!" Bulma retorted, whacking Vegeta on the back of his head.

"That's because your ki is too puny to even consider such a ridiculous thing," Vegeta taunted, lips curling into that devilish grin she wanted to either slap off his face or kiss.

"Royal Consort? What's up with that, huh, Geta-chan? Am I not good enough to be your Princess, hmm? Raditz and his mate call me that. So what's the deal?" Bulma demanded, yelping as Vegeta let go and swung her body so he held her love cradle style. Her arm tightened around his neck while her white fingers gripped the strap of his new armor.

Still holding her, he landed on the balcony before their shared quarters. He carried her through the double doors past the grill. A mischievous grin still crossed his face in answer to her question. Frustrated, Bulma whacked his back. "Hey, I'm talking to you, your royal Nastiness! Don't I get a straight answer?"

"None of your affair, Bulma. You shouldn't trouble your limited human perceptions with such matters that are beyond your comprehension," Vegeta finally snickered.

"I hate you sometimes," she complained. Although she glared at him, her body tingled with desire when she realized Vegeta carried her towards the large king sized bed in the rear of her suite.

"Sometimes? I suppose I must be losing my touch," Vegeta answered mildly. He playfully tossed her onto the bed so she landed in the exact center.

"HEY! You should be careful with me! I deserve to be handled with care!" she insisted.

"You're not as delicate as you think, idiot," Vegeta laughed. He crawled onto the end of the bed, still fully dressed in his armor and gloves. On all fours he advanced licking his white teeth hungrily. Bulma froze transfixed by his predatorily gaze. Like a cobra's prey she could not move a muscle in that black hypnotic stare.

"Beat damn it," she scolded her skipping heart. With his eyes alone Vegeta pinned her captive. Daring her to move away from his relentless advance. Before she knew it his solid muscular thighs clad in blue AE bracketed her trembling hungry hips.

Two hands sheathed in white gloves braced his torso just inches above her heaving chest. Lightly her breasts brushed against his hard white armor. Just short of her lips his face descended. Bulma fixed his eyes with her stare, remaining as still as possible. Instead she licked her own lips with slow strokes that caused Vegeta to salivate.

"Tease," he growled, baring his fangs to close on a fold of skin where he had made his mark before. Bulma groaned, arching her neck to give him access to the scar. Seconds later his lips and tongue lapped up the blood dribbling from the opened mark.

"Oho, that feels so sinful," Bulma murmured, raising her fingers to tunnel through his hair. Vegeta lifted his face lapping her blood from his lips like a satisfied cat having finished a saucer of milk. She reached up to pull his face down for a kiss; surprised he let her take control suddenly.

Beneath his body she was pressed. At the contact of her curved belly he stopped with hands holding her off so he wouldn't crush her. Surrounding her knee with his, he flipped her over so they were laying side by side, chests facing. Around his neck she worked her arms, sighing at his muscular arms snaring her so their fronts were tightly pressed together without his crushing weight from above. He groaned at the sensation of her tongue raking over his fangs, then her teeth nibbling at his tongue. Lightly his blood seeped from inside his mouth to travel to her kiss. Although it was a predominantly human and Idsarjin custom, Vegeta enjoyed the pressure of her mouth massaging over his.

"Dogs do that. My female does not," Vegeta scolded, pulling out of the kiss. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it up. She gasped as he tore away the pantyhose. At the downward stroke his gloved fingers tickled her bare flesh of her soft inner thigh. Already her questing fingers rubbed at his desire through his blue AE suit.

"Got you right where I want you, your Whyness," Bulma said in a teasing singsong chant that made him roll his eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled, leaning forwards to kiss her protest away. Bulma whimpered at the movement of something soft and furry unwinding from around his waist to tease under her skirt. That tail he had kept tightly to himself for at least a month was making itself known to her while they lay in a close merging of mouths and flesh with only hard armor and cloth between them.

"Showoff!" she groaned.

"Hmm, I don't hear you complaining very loud at my peculiar talents," he bragged.

"Take off the armor I can't stand not being able to touch you," she grumbled, reaching around to fumble at the clasps.

"No. That's the whole idea," Vegeta laughed wickedly, rolling over onto his back. His hands grabbed her hips to keep her there, while his tail darted up to rub and tickle her to the place he was.

"Two can play dirty," she hissed.

"Just for THAT, you'll have to deal with my problem first, Bulma," Vegeta growled, pushing her back so she straddled his knees. Bulma protested at his tail snaring her in place while he grabbed both her hands in one gloved hand. Lifting his hips he tugged his pants down just enough to free himself.

"Hey, what about foreplay?" she groaned.

"All's fair in mating and war. You just crossed the line, and you're going to get what's due you, Bulma," Vegeta cackled in that deep laugh that was sinfully wicked and arousing simultaneously.

"Now wait a minute, HEY!" she yelped as Vegeta's tail dragged her by her hips, raising her up. His hands snared hers, twining his gloved fingers with hers to hold her hands away. To her amazement his furry tail supported her body weight, maneuvering her to hover over him.

"You shouldn't have crossed the line," he taunted, pulling her quickly down.

"You are such an ASS!" she groaned, feeling their bodies quickly joining. Vegeta smirked, glancing up as he shifted his hips in slow circular motions.

"So, what else is new?" Vegeta answered, before voicing his contentment.

"Not FAIR!" she pouted. However her frustration soon melted away with the motions of his well trained body. Through the added stimuation of his tail it was icing on the cake, bringing her rapidly to the place she desperately wanted to be. He released her hands, letting her desperately claw at his armor with her manicured nails.

"You can't scratch me with those claws now," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cheater!" she grunted, then shuddered as her first orgasm took her.

"This is how a Saiyan warrior defines quick release," he laughed. "After a battle it is customary for a victory fuck with one's mate."

"And when were you fighting today, mister?" she gasped, collapsing on his armored chest. Vegeta let her cling to him, riding out her climax.

"Numerous battles you need not concern yourself with. It's none of your damn business anyhow. Right now your task is pleasing me," he laughed.

"Oho if you weren't where you were I'd," she gasped.

"You'd WHAT?" he taunted. Bulma tried to form coherent words but soon lost her breath when she found herself levitating above the bed and completely at Vegeta's mercy. Only his tail wrapped around her hips held her in place. Hands flailed while she screamed and clutched tightly to him for dear life.

"I HATE it when you do that," she whimpered, clinging to him tightly.

"Do you?" he laughed, grasping her butt to give it a playful squeeze.

"How can you fly and do this at the same time, huh?" she asked.

"Superior control over my body, how else?" Vegeta laughed.

"Showoff," Bulma grumbled, before leaning forwards to kiss him again.

"Mmmn," he answered, continuing to make love to her while suspended in his ki alone.

"My prince of all assholes," she laughed affectionately, allowing him to take her to that place where ecstacy reigned supreme. A realm where he was the master and absolute dictator of her hopes and dreams.

* * *


	48. Trunks asks Vegeta for advice

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Toriyama does. I do own the Idsarjins, the character of Tomique aka Tomakt, the mate I have made up for Raditz, Bliss Simms the girlfriend I've created for Future Trunks. My thanks to all those such as Heiress, Bulma, pitkat, tenchu, and vampiress who are continuing to review. This is rewritten from the last update, because I wanted to tweak Vegeta's character a little because he WAS uptight as you said, Heiress. And I added some sparring between Vegeta and Trunks to break up the dialogue. I hope you like the revised one as much or even more, Heiress. As always I appreciate your reviews!_

**_Trunks asks Vegeta for Advice

* * *

_**

Vegeta landed in the garden outside Capsule corps, glancing back and forth. He had seen the blonde girl known as Bliss Simms waving goodbye to Trunks. She strode back towards Capsule with a grin on her face. Copper eyes gleamed with pride and satisfaction. Vegeta shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as he strode towards her.

"Prince Vegeta? I was not aware you were here…" Bliss said quickly.

"Weren't you?" Vegeta asked, raising a brow.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry," she said, inclining her head as he glanced down at her.

"As you were, woman. Why are you apologizing to me?" he grunted.

"Sire… do you have any problems with what Mistress Bulma is having me do?" Bliss blinked at him, her throat constricting with the temporary glance of those penetrating coal black eyes boring into her. They seemed to stare past everything, stripping down to the core of her being.

"Go back to your work and maintain your cover, Chablis," Vegeta said.

"Are you sure, sire?" Bliss exhaled, unsure of what she should do with her fidgeting hands. She dropped to one knee, hand crossed over her chest, while struggling not to extend the other.

"I know what's going on, Chablis. I'm no idiot. But know that there was much planning that I was not aware of till now. I would appreciate a briefing later on. But since you're busy," Vegeta said cryptically.

"Whatever you say, sire," Bliss exhaled, unsure of what this meant.

"Continue as you're instructed and you'll know if I'm displeased, Chablis, Daughter of Cabernet," Vegeta grunted, striding past her once she stepped aside.

"Of course your Majesty, I don't' want to disappoint you," said Bliss, swallowing hard.

"If you do, you'll know. Do as you're told, and everything will be to my satisfaction. But don't fish for compliments. It isn't becoming of a Capsule Employee. Your father may have dissapointed me, but your work is not to be mistaken for his," Vegeta said quietly, his eyes boring into hers again.

Bliss averted her gaze, nodding. Vegeta reached down and grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her gently to her feet. "Now get up. That sort of behavior isn't required. Inclining your head is sufficient respect enough, since we're on Earth," Vegeta said matter of fact. "Although Earth customs are bizarre for the sake of the Woman I must adopt them if this mission is to continue."

"Right, thank you sire," she nodded.

Slowly Bliss entered Capsule once more, visibly shaken. However a sense of relief passed over her, evident by the relaxation of her furrowed brow to a smooth one hidden under honey colored highlights.

"Children. You've got a fine daughter Nappa. She more then makes up for your lack of ability," Vegeta chuckled, watching the youth quickly disappear through the glass doors. After a while, the corner of his lip twisted into a smug smirk. She wasn't too hard on the eyes, and she meant well. Perhaps she would serve the purpose she seemed to be headed towards.

As Vegeta strode towards the Gravity chamber's curved surface, he flinched. A large ki flickered in his awareness, separated from the ki of Raditz, who he instructed to remain in his presence. Grumbling he stopped, waiting for the powerful owner to make his presence known. Vegeta made a mental note to speak to Raditz later about this infraction.

"Father?" a raspy voice asked.

"What?" mumbled Vegeta. He turned to face the youth only an inch taller than he. Blue eyes the identical shape to his blinked with uncertainty. They searched for something in his own midnight depths. Perhaps recognition or something else?

"I er, know you um probably don't talk about 'weakling' things like what happens between a man and um… a woman but, I um…" Trunks started, scratching the back of his neck. He averted his gaze.

"Well then spit it out, brat," Vegeta glanced at him expectantly. His arms were already crossed over his chest in that regal pose, indicating his guarded nature.

"Well I um… since you weren't around in my time to tell me about these kind of things, I did ask Radditzu, but he suggested I should ask you," said Trunks.

"What do you wish to know precisely, Trunks?" Vegeta asked him.

"How did you know you wanted to be with Mom? I mean have sex?" Trunks asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I was beginning to think you were going to say the 'L' word," Vegeta chuckled with some relief. For a moment he dreaded that Trunks was going to say 'in love' this would have ended the conversation then and there.

"Well?" Trunks asked, arms folding across his chest in a mimic of his father's pose.

"Depends on your past experience," Vegeta answered. "Are we talking about a liason, or something more long term? Pleasure slave or a concubine sort of relationship? Or perhaps a mate?"

"Well not just wanting to get off, and um, well get laid, but I mean really WANT to be with a girl, for more than just one night. I mean…" he trailed off.

"Bonding then, or exploring?" Vegeta asked.

"Is it permanent?" he asked.

"You wish to know about mating in the Saiyan manner?" asked Vegeta. He felt impressed that Trunks was willing to ask him instead of Raditz despite what he told the Third Class. It showed that Trunks was more than interested in his true Saiyan heritage. A warm glow of pride ignited in Vegeta's being.

"Yes Father. Gohan taught me all sorts of things about life, since you weren't around. But he didn't know anything about Saiyans when it came to… mating," he said quietly. "Mother only knew so much. And Radditzu told me this whole-complicated thing about 'bonding', this, and that. He sounded like some stupid encyclopedia. Finally he said 'Ask your Father'."

"Wise choice," Vegeta nodded, giving a smirk. "Well, what do you wish to know, boy?"

"Is there such thing as a… soul mate?" Trunks said hesitantly. He was concerned by the penetrating gaze that Vegeta's pride would be checked if he phrased things in too mushy of a lingo.

"Come, let's fly. Some things are better discussed when otherwise occupied," Vegeta grunted, nodding to Trunks. They blasted off, making twin blue streaks in the afternoon sky.

"Kakkarot's demi-saiyan brat might have taught you how to fight, but did he teach you how to keep up with the Saiyan Prince?" Vegeta taunted in a friendly manner.

"Nope but we had this talk before about girls," Trunks laughed, his relief pushing away his awkward blush. Vegeta and he blasted off towards the wilderness where they could talk uninterrupted.

Father and son touched down opposite one another in a large clearing about ten miles from West city. Trunks felt fresh air whipping through his violet hair. Vegeta's own crest moved only slightly from the quickening gusts. His future son waited for his father to next speak, but wasn't surprised when Vegeta dropped into a defensive stance. 

"Spar with me, Trunks," Vegeta said quickly. His arms stretched out before him, with the flats of his hands perpendicular to one another. Both feet were spread one before the other at the width of his shoulders.

Immediately Trunks lifted one hand with fingers slightly curled, before his face, while his other was dropped with his right elbow by his hip. Blue eyes met black ones, both father and son circling to size one another up. Trunks noted Vegeta's crouched stance, anticipating an opponent who topped him by two inches in height. Slowly Trunks circled his arms in a lazy movement to keep Vegeta's eyes diverted.

"HYAH!" Vegeta barked, advancing with the flat of his hand sweeping forwards. Trunks easily blocked the first blow, then brought up his other arm to punch. The gauntlet had been thrown down, resulting in an escalating sweep of kicks and circular swipes.

"So what was your first time like?" asked Trunks.

"I beg your pardon?" Vegeta asked.

"Your first time you got laid?" asked Trunks.

"You tell me first, brat," said Vegeta, challenge gleaming in his ebony gaze.

"Uhhh," groaned Trunks. "Well, it was a blind date Gohan fixed me up on. The girl was named Marron. She was really nice. I mean she was named after her mom, who died…"

Trunks flipped over Vegeta's head, only to get an elbow in his back. He recovered quickly, flipping over to tag Vegeta in the thigh. Another punch arched out from Vegeta's left hand, followed by the flat of his right to Trunk's face.

"Heh," Vegeta snickered. "I was older than you were when I was first with a female."

"Who was your first, Father?" asked Trunks. Vegeta cocked a brow at the formal term. It seemed quite appropriate.

"Ah I might have known you'd ask for my experience," said Vegeta with a snicker.

"One of Freiza's women?" he asked.

"Jennlynn. Her name was Jennlynn," said Vegeta. "She was a pleasure slave."

"Oh," said Trunks. His son spun and sent a kick nearly vertically to just miss Vegeta's chin. It amazed him how his father's neck arched to one side to avoid it.

"Don't anticipate, follow through, brat," Vegeta breathed. "Keep eye contact at ALL times, just like you're doing."

"Let's kick it up a notch," Trunks said.

"As you wish, Trunks," Vegeta grinned, catching the gleam of excitement in Trunkss eyes.

"Was she good?" Vegeta asked. Hearts pounded in ever increasing pace to match one another's quickening actions. Trunks levitated partly to draw himself back almost one hundred yards.

"Yeah," Trunks grunted. "But she and I didn't get to be together long cause I had to train. I was 14."

Vegeta surged towards him, his head suddenly slamming into Trunks' solar plexus. Grunting, Trunks reeled backwards. His hand shot back, gripping the hilt of his sword to draw it out. Vegeta's white glove blocked the arching blade.

"Gotcha!" Trunks laughed, then shut up in mute appreciation when each blow was blocked with the flat of a gloved hand.

"Saiyans don't mate for life till they are seasoned as warriors, Trunks," said Vegeta. "And contrary to this planet, Saiyan females are expected to be sexually experienced."

"Huh?"

"Every Saiyan female is deflowered by a noble," said Vegeta with a matter of fact look. "It's customary for the King or a higher ranking noble to initiate a female into womanhood. She sees it as an honor."

Vegeta's rapid fire punches soon put Trunks on the defensive with his gleaming blade. His son gasped, "Oh, like the right of the first night?"

"A Saiyan male finds his first pleasure with a pleasure slave. Usually she's Idsarjin, or she's a concubine specially trained to teach him the sexual arts of being Saiyan," he said. "Never a Saiyan female. No, his first time with a Saiyan female is usually during Cavorting."

Further and further he backed up till he dropped, then swept out his foot to knock Vegeta off balance. The Saiyan Prince flipped over, landing easily before levitating out of Trunks' next attack. He panted, "Like your dating. That does a time in their life when males posture and females accept. She finds the mate best suited. But since there were fewer females then males, the phase was regulated. "

Trunks shot up into the air, matching his father's velocity. He swung his sword in a horizontal arch, barely catching Vegeta zipping to and fro. He panted, "Didn't she get a CHOICE?"

Vegeta zipped out, then swung a punch only to have Trunks dodge out of the way as Vegeta gasped, "She would pursue five males of her choice. If she could narrow it down to the ones with which she'd wish to bed, then she would spend a night of passion with each one."

"Did females choose mates?" Trunks asked, shooting up ten feet.

Vegeta phased out, then appeared on first Trunk's left, then his right. All the while he continued his explanation, while pelting Trunks with punches from multiple directions, seeing his son quickly blocking them. "The parents chose the candidates. But their oldest brothers or mother's brother guarded higher-ranking females. The brother decided which warriors were suitable for his sister's mate. He would know his sister the best. That's how it worked among elite. Third classes usually had less discriminating tastes."

Trunks panted, "Wow, it isn't that much different from Earth. WHEW."

Just in the nick of time Vegeta shot his hand out, grabbing Trunks next wild vertical slash. His sword gleamed in Vegeta's eyes almost blinding him. Grabbing his son's wrist with one hand, he plucked his sword out with a chopping blow to his son's forearm. With a thunk the sword dropped blade first to imbed in the top of a stump.

"Oh man, that was dirty," Trunks grumbled.

"Saiyan customs are not as outlandish as you might think. To be sexually experienced was like being seasoned in battle," Vegeta snickered in triumph.

The Saiyan no Ouji felt Trunks' hand grip his arm, then twist with a whip cracking motion upwards. Flipping Vegeta over his head, Trunks panted, "Uh huh, but only before marriage right? All females were expected to have mates, or to be Royal Concubines? Is that it?"

Vegeta hurtled with the force of the toss. Righting himself short of crashing into a nearby tree, he panted, "The concubine who first bore a male son was Queen."

For a moment Trunks circled warily, pursued by Vegeta. Inches from him, Trunks gasped, "So your mother was Queen?"

"Yes," said Vegeta.

Trunks swallowed hard, keeping Vegeta's stare fixed into his. Uncomfortably with his next question, he asked it while drifting backwards the next time Vegeta arched around. Each swipe of Vegeta's punches he kept just before, asking, "Did you ever… make a Saiyan female… um… you know?"

"No, I never had the privelege to initiate a Saiyan female." Vegeta grunted, frustrated that Trunks had suddenly gone passive. "I was the Prince. Freiza sent me on many missions. But I wasn't old enough. I would have to be 18 at least. Even though there were a few available. But they were initiated by ones older then I."

"If so, why didn't you ever make one of them your mate?" Trunks queried.

"What was that?" Vegeta grunted.

Ducking back, he shot feet first under Vegeta, then grabbed one gold toed boot. Catching Vegeta's ankle Trunks swung him around twice, saying, "Wasn't... Tomakt available?"

"UHH. It was because she was promised to someone else," grunted Vegeta, hurtling off towards the broad trunk of another tree.

Split between their conversation and fighting, Trunks realized Vegeta was testing his attention to its limits. Forming coherent thoughts while trying to string sentences together resulted in Trunks splitting his mind into instinctual movements preprogrammed from the many sessions he'd run with Gohan in the wastelands outside west city.

"If you wish to know, boy," Vegeta called out, rocketing towards him. "Mating her would be too familiar. Because she was someone I knew rather well since childhood. And she wasn't the 'one'."

"The one?" asked Future Trunks, narrowing blue eyes at his father in this reality. He gasped, feeling Vegeta's shoulder ram into his stomach.

Insanely enough Vegeta continued his thought while almost ramming his son into a nearby rock outcropping, "Familiarity isn't the determining factor of compatibility. She was genetically compatible, but she refused me, and I respected her reasons."

"Huh? Why?" Trunks grunted. AT the last moment he shoved away, plummeting towards the ground below. He landed heavily on two sneakered feet, panting heavily. Vegeta collided with the rock, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Father!" Trunks called out. "Are you all right?"

His next burst of speed propelled him to the rock face where he should have been one with, seconds before. Trunks saw his father hugging his chest, coughing but otherwise unharmed. Armor rising and falling with each breath, Vegeta panted, "I'm fine. But can you keep kicking it up a notch as you say?"

"I can take anything you dish out, Father, but first, let's take five. Tell me more about why she, didn't uh, you know," Trunks laughed with relief. His hand brushed Vegeta's trembling shoulder. He waited at his father's side for him to catch his breath.

"She would have simply been my concubine, as any others. She desired and promised herself to the one she is now mated to, and the other available female Saiyan was far too young. Besides the one I had chosen to bear my young wasn't Saiyan," Vegeta wheezed. He glanced up at Trunks who gave him a bewildered glance.

"What the?" asked Trunks.

"Surprises you doesn't it?" Vegeta said quietly. "There was only one female that I truly wanted to bear my young."

"Jennlynn right?" Trunks said softly. "Hey, you want some water or something? Or should we keep going?"

"We shall pause, and resume," Vegeta nodded.

Trunks reached into his jacket, pulling out a box he had slipped there before. Vegeta jumped back when he saw Trunks throw down a capsule, exploding a fridge out of the smoke.

"Something to drink?" Trunks asked. Vegeta mumbled at the irony in the boy's offer because only a year before the Prince had turned up his nose at Future Trunks' peace offering of a cold beverage the first time they met.

"Hmm, yes that would be acceptable," Vegeta nodded. Both men squatted, opening up the fridge to Hercule sport drinks and bottles of spring water.

"There's papaya, and mango flavor," Trunks said, passing him two large bottles. Vegeta accepted both. Cracking the cap on each one, he tipped back his head to drain the first, followed quickly by the second in two long swigs. Sweat beaded on his broad forehead, furrowed with the pain of a sudden memory coming to the surface.

Both sat down Indian style on the grass near the cube fridge. Trunks helped himself to bottled water, chugging away at least three before wiping away at his mouth with the back of his hand. Vegeta in the meantime had emptied two more bottles of sport drink. "So, where were we?" Trunks asked patiently.

"It was Jennlynn I had chosen. But she couldn't hold the pregnancy. I then thought it wasn't my destiny to continued the Saiyan race," Vegeta finished. He hung his head, eyes squeezed shut with regret. Trunks felt his own throat tighten. If not for a twist of fate he himself wouldn't exist.

"I see," Trunks said. "Man, I'm sorry."

"It matters not, for it is in the past, Trunks," Vegeta said, lifting his gaze to meet that of Trunks. "Besides, Bulma was capable. Because now I've seen the end result of another Saiyan human coupling."

"You believe I'm your son?" asked Trunks, blue eyes searching for the truth he hoped Vegeta would grasp. For a tense moment Vegeta's dark gaze penetrated right to the boy's heart and soul, seeking what both desired to know.

"You have Saiyan blood Trunks. And judging by the way you fight you're like a true Saiyan. I'll give you that," Vegeta slowly nodded.

"There was something I wanted to tell you. I had a tail, but it was cut off when I was really small," Trunks mumbled. "This is gonna sound stupid, but bear with me…"

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. Trunks shrugged off his Capsule Corps Jacket to drop around his hips. He turned his back to Vegeta, crossing his arms before him to hike up his tank top. Vegeta could see his bare back revealed. Multiple scars crisscrossed the young flesh, causing Vegeta to widen his eyes in shock and surprise.

"I'm not mooning you, Father," Trunks chuckled. "But when I was born, I had a tail. And the scar's still here."

"Great Oozaru! You had a tail," Vegeta trailed off, squinting to where Trunks pointed. His gloved hand helped drag the pants down slightly so he could see a small depression covered partly in brown fuzz.

"You see it?" Trunks panted, wiping sweat from his face.

"I'll be damned," Vegeta shook his head, removing his hand. He backed away, watching his son drop his shirt again. Trunks turned around again, shaking lavender hair out of his sweaty face.

"Do you believe me now?" Trunks asked, eyes eager for acceptance.

Vegeta cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. At the same time, Trunks one hand had wandered to the back of his neck. Both of them froze, glancing at one another in mutual realization. Vegeta slowly rasped, "Ahem, well, with that hideous purple hair… there's little doubt that you're Bulma's brat."

A grin spread across Trunks' face, "I know you said all male Saiyans had dark hair. But Radditzu said there's mixing of race."

"And you're stubborn enough to be her offspring, no doubt," Vegeta mumbled, peering down at his boot, unable to look Trunks in the face. More to himself then anyone else he continued to ramble, "Never was there any male without the dominant genes. Perhaps Females, but by and large all Saiyans are darkly pigmented. Those that lived to adulthood. Perhaps there might be variation in the eye color or skin. But the hair is always brown or black. It just doesn't make sense… it can't be and yet…"

"Father, I know it seems crazy. And if you think about it, brown and black hair only sounds kind boring," Trunks joked. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta lifted his gaze once more. He moved close, grabbing the boy's chin and turning his head from one side to the other. His gloved hand remained for a long moment, while Trunks saw the confusion clouding his father's midnight gaze over. Breath rasped in a long sigh from Vegeta's mouth, and he released Trunks face finally. Lips formed words that took Vegeta great effort to form, "I must accept it fully. You are truly my son. There's no other explanation. "

"Father, I'm glad you finally see…" Trunks said with a slow smile.

"What would you expect of me, Trunks?" Vegeta mumbled. He slid his hand down to squeeze the boy's shoulder tightly. Resting his hand on top of Trunks, he turned away.

"I'm not disappointed. I'm glad to have the chance to be fighting by your side. And I want to help you… reach your goal. That is if you want me to," Trunks added when Vegeta snapped his head around to glare at him.

"Are you quite sure I haven't already achieved it, Trunks?" Vegeta said, lifting a brow. His frown was replaced with a slow smirk.

"For a moment maybe?" Trunks grinned knowingly. "When you were sure it was lights out? When everything else seemed impossible you broke through?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "The pure rage and anger I felt at Bok Choi. The desire for revenge. It wasn't a pure heart of goodness, but a pure heart of hatred. Does that shock you?"

"No Father, it doesn't," Trunks nodded. "You're not Goku. You're you. I wouldn't have thought it was any other way."

"You are naïve and young boy, but it reassures me to see that you have good sense. Another trait you've inherited obviously from me," Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Father, it's just weird talking to you like this," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Well it is rather bizarre, but it's tolerable. In fact it's satisfactory to have someone to pass my considerable experience on to," Vegeta said, chuckling himself. The sensation was unfamiliar, the sound free of the harsh cackle of an exalting warrior driven to prove his supremacy. Rather Vegeta's laugh was warm and full of mutual contentment in the shared moment of understanding only a parent and child could share.

Such a moment of peace was both terrifying and exhilarating to sense. Vegeta only had felt it once before, when he was in Bulma's arms. Acceptance of who he was without question. Here this boy from the future embraced what Vegeta was, not taunting him but seeking understanding. Somehow Vegeta knew in his thawing heart that whatever he did, Trunks would still welcome him with the same enthusiasm. Here he was a murderer of millions, and this youth wanted to ask him for advice on such matters as mundane as mating.

"It's so weird talking to you like this, Father," Trunks smiled.

"You aren't the only one thinking so. Now Trunks, is there anything ELSE you wish to know?" Vegeta laughed.

"Well, I'm still trying to think of something," Trunks admitted sheepishly. The next minute hung heavy with awkward words that both wanted to say but knew would open things up to a far more vulnerable level then either wished to do. For fear of rejection.

"Just know this, Trunks. I've accepted you're my son, but you must remember I'm not a weak sentimental fool like Kakkarot. I may be your Father, but don't expect me to be a bowl of touchy feely mush. I don't like talking about feelings," said Vegeta.

"I don't want it any other way. That's not you, Father, and I respect that," said Trunks.

"Good. At least you are realistic," Vegeta nodded. "So, what else do you want to… 'talk' about? While we're miles from any nosy onlookers?"

"I just kind of think it's strange," said Trunks.

"What?" asked Vegeta, glaring at him.

"You make such a big deal about weaklings and stuff, but you don't bug her that much," said Trunks.

"Who?" Vegeta asked, wiping away sweat with a gloved hand.

"Raditz' mate. You kept saying she was soft hearted, and yet you treat her with respect. Why is that? You're always insulting Mom. Why?"

"It's not your business boy. Drop it," said Vegeta, his mood souring

"Why? What's the deal with it? You're always insulting Mom. Calling her names. It's really lame," Trunks said with irritation. "I don't like it."

"Don't be so quick to judge boy. It's the Saiyan way to trade insults. You call it busting chops, which is a human means of interaction don't you?" said Vegeta.

"Well yes but…" Trunks said reluctantly, scratching his head.

"Look at it this way. Kakkarot and his harpy mate argue all the time. It's just what mated Saiyans do. And fellow Saiyans always verbally harangue one another. I do it to everyone," Vegeta explained.

"But you don't call her names," said Trunks.

"Who are you talking about, idiot?" Vegeta huffed. "You know that I call EVERYONE names. Surely you've seen by now."

"Not Professor Tomakt," said Trunks. "The only thing you go on and on about is how she's 'soft hearted' and yet you still consider her Saiyan. Why?"

"She's a brilliant scientist. Why are you asking such questions?" Vegeta shrugged. He grunted, pushing himself to his feet.

Trunks collected the empty bottles, leaning over to do so. He mumbled, "Mom's a brilliant scientist, and you're always saying she's stupid."

"I call everyone stupid, Trunks. Now what is your point?"

Trunks straightened up, with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. He packed the bottles in the fridge, then capsulated it. Pointing in Vegeta's direction he said, "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Vegeta spluttered.

"Tomakt. You 'initiated' her before she was with Raditz, didn't you?" asked Trunks quietly.

Vegeta glared at him. "What leads you to that ridiculous conclusion?"

"Only that it makes sense. I mean you don't say much around her. It's like you two go out of your way to avoid speaking to each other," said Trunks.

"You're poking your nose into things that do not concern you, Trunks," Vegeta glared at him.

"That's why you were so… eager to make sure that we weren't alone together, because you knew her when you were a kid, I guess I assumed you guys were close," Trunks said quietly.

Rolling his eyes Vegeta slapped a hand to his forehead. He said tightly, "Once a female is mated, she is OFF limits! Saiyans mate for life. And why are you so nosy?"

"C'mon dad, I was just curious! You two had a thing for each other! Is it so hard to admit?" Trunks said with a teasing glint in his face. "You can tell me, I won't blab."

"I ask you Trunks, to mind your own business. That has no relevence now. It was a different time and place," Vegeta grunted, brow wrinkling in a warning frown.

"I won't tell anyone else if you two slept together. Honestly," Trunks promised.

"Oh fine, you win! I never slept with her because she was like a sister to me!" Vegeta blurted out.

"Whoops, sorry I asked," Trunks blushed, backing away from a frustrated and embarrassed Saiyan no Ouji. Turning his back to his son, Vegeta folded his arms, grumbling in Saiyaneese.

"She and I knew each other from an early age. Would you want to mate with someone that knew you so well that you considered her a sister or cousin?" he trailed off, still not facing Trunks.

"Nope. It was bad enough growing up around Marron. She was like a kid sister."

"But you and she lay together," Vegeta said, tilting his head to glance at Trunks slightly over one shoulder.

"Because we were scared," Trunks said. "She was Krillen and Marron's daughter."

"So Cueball married that blye haired bimbo," Vegeta chuffed, an amused smirk twisting the corner of his frown up.

"Her mother died shortly after Krillen did. Mom took her in, and we grew up knowing each other," Trunks said with a shrug. "Were you and Tomakt like that?"

"Like WHAT?" Vegeta asked, turning to face him fully, with a raised brow.

"She said that her mom was your tutor, so I assumed that maybe you two had known one another and maybe she had a Jones on you," Trunks blushed.

"Although she was the first female I knew that I was allowed to be around for any length of time," said Vegeta. "I know her TOO well. Familiarity breeds contempt."

"You could have mated with her instead," Trunks muttered.

Vegeta threw back his head and laughed, "She wished to be with that idiot Radditzu. No accounting for taste. But she was too familiar. Not the sort I wanted to bear my offspring. She wanted a commoner. And I had no desire for her other than to protect her. Not fuck her."

"So you guys were just friends?" Trunks laughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck for the umpteenth time. He stared again down at his boots, ashamed of his mistake.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to let anyone know that she was my... first... friend. Because this secret is an awkward one that binds us together," Vegeta grunted.

"No worries Father. I'm glad you told me, and I'm sorry I assumed you guys were... you know," apologized Trunks.

"Humph, since you're young and foolhardy, I can overlook this," Vegeta nodded. "Now, shall we return and continue our sparring in the GR?"

"Okay," said Trunks, exhaling in relief. First Vegeta, then Trunks activated their ki. Air crackled with identical frequencies of blue auras flaring their hair about. The next moment they rocketed off in their twin streaks of fire, arching over the forest on their way home.

In the air Trunks sliced through resistance, neck and neck with his father. He sheepishly admitted, "I didn't know she had a mate. When I first saw her. I guess since she was the first female Saiyan I'd seen I kinda thought through the little head instead of the big one. There's just something so different about female Saiyans." 

Sapphire ki warping over his body, Vegeta nodded in understanding. He said, "A word of advice. Chase that little siren that's caught your eye. And don't dwell on past mistakes. You're only half human after all."

"You've seen us?" Trunks asked, not believing his ears. His lip twitched in amusement.

"What, are you asking for my APPROVAL? My permission to fuck her?" Vegeta laughed at him.

"Well, uh yeah," Trunks admitted. He glanced down at the ground shifting beneath them in its bands of alternating dark and light. Their course took them over farm fields and patches of green forest, interrupted by the whizzing of air cars and planes at a lower altitude. Up ahead rose the spires and curves of West City. In the heart gleamed the yellow dome of the Capsule mansion, only a mile off.

"She's acceptable. Do what you will with her," Vegeta said with a grunt of approval.

"Even though I'm half Saiyan?" Trunks asked, raising a lavender brow.

"You're old enough to make that decision on your own," Vegeta answered.

"Thank you Father," said Trunks, still in disbelief that Vegeta and he even had such a conversation.

"Now to the Gravity Room," said Vegeta firmly. "There is much we need to teach one another, and much we must show the third class."

"Right," Trunks nodded, following his father's course downwards. Before long they both landed by the spherical shape of Capsule 4. It was not far from the main complex, having been designed to replace the one that Vegeta had unceremoniously destroyed almost a year before.


	49. There's Something about Bliss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Funimation, Toei Animation company controls rights to it. All I claim is the creation of the fan characters Bliss, Tomakt, and whoever you don't recognize as being cannon characters. I want to thank all of you, especially Heress2the throne for faithful reviews. Your feedback is ALWAYS welcome, so please keep the reviews coming so I know it's worth continuing this!  
_

_**There's Something About Bliss**_

**_

* * *

_**

More and more lately, Trunks was working with Radditzu to push the limits and reach for Super Saiyan. There was no doubt to Trunks that Goku's older brother could ascend, given the proper training. Ever since Radditzu had been brought back to life, any contact between Goku, Gohan, and the other Z fighters were close to nothing. Trunks and Vegeta often dropped by Goku's house, or Kame House to speak to the other fighters training. Nevertheless most of the Z warriors spent time apart from the others hell bent on training to their utmost.

So any direct reconciliation between Radditzu and Goku had been postponed. At least till Trunks had reassured Goku in private sparring sessions that Radditzu could be trusted. Goku had accepted Vegeta's word and on his oath to 'kick the crap out of you third class clown' that Radditzu was no longer interested in harming the Son family or any of the other Z warriors.

Today found Trunks training with Radditzu in the GR. Vegeta was out searching for the Android bases on his own. Piccolo was still training fiercely with Goku and Gohan in West Province 439. Krillen and Master Roshi were working at Kame house, while Tien and Chiaotzu remained in their mountain retreat to their own devices. The absence of Yamucha weighed heavily on all their nerves, and the matter was not discussed. Trunks on one of his visits and expeditions with Piccolo to search for the Androids had breached the matter.

"I know you're probably still angry with my dad for what he did to Yamucha," said Trunks.

"Who told you about that?" Piccolo had said gruffly. They flew miles above West City, on the way back from another fruitless search.

"Oh, it came up in passing," Trunks said.

"Krillen's pissed off, if that's what you wanted to know," Piccolo grunted. They both touched down in Capsule's back yard, and Piccolo glanced anxiously from left to right.

"It's just that he was acting to defend Bulma," Trunks said.

"You know that, and I know that. And that's fine to some of us, but it still stinks," Piccolo grumbled. "Sure he was a weakling in many ways, but he was acting in a way that was totally uncharacteristic."

"Maybe so, but there's no way to find out," said Trunks.

"We could find out, if he were wished back with the Dragon balls," grunted Piccolo in his deep rich voice. He peered at Trunks from beneath his turban.

"True, but are you willing to take that risk? Sure he can be loyal, but the tension that exists with him, Bulma and my dad wouldn't be a good thing, till feelings clear up," said Trunks. "I'm as upset that he's gone, and we lost a fighter as the rest of them, because he wasn't nearly so psychotic in my universe…"

"He was dead before you knew him," said Piccolo. "What's your point?"

"Just if you guys ARE going to bring him back, think twice. Yamucha might be a good fighter, but is it worth the risk?"

"Having Krillen and the others seriously pissed off at your dad's a bigger problem I think," said Piccolo.

"You've got a point, but what are you going to do about it? Regardless of what we think of him, he still hit my mother," said Trunks.

"True, but it just seems like he was pushed hard enough to do it. Damn am I really sympathetic to that guy? I must be getting soft," Piccolo grunted. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Radditzu and the others won't kill you," said Trunks.

"I don't want to take any chances," Piccolo said. "Till Goku says it's all right. And I've got EVERY reason if you know the story about that, kid."

"All right," Trunks mumbled. He exhaled, letting out a breath as he turned to enter Capsule. Seeing Radditzu already striding into the GR, he waved his subordinate down.

"Ready to go, sire?" asked Radditzu, carrying a gym bag and some towels.

"You bet. Let's push harder, okay?" Trunks nodded, leading the way into the spherical chamber.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Bliss had started work for Bulma and Professor Tomakt. Already they were suitably impressed with the girl's knowledge and expertise. She fit into their team well, and the lab had churned out no less then two regeneration tanks, and at least three reconditioned space pods. An entire database of Saiyan facts and knowledge had been built up, downloaded from Professor Tomakt's spacepod logs. The psychochrome history discs retrieved by Vegeta from Bok Choi's collection were also nearly translated and committed to the memory banks of Capsule's extensive library. Such advanced methods of storage were already being put to use for the corporate databases. 

At the same time that Trunks and Piccolo had arrived, Bulma and Tomakt were putting together the third regeneration tank in her main laboratory. Bliss had run off on an errand to fetch equipment from another lab, so both women were alone, wearing their long labcoats. Bulma drew up a schematic on her laptop at her desk, while Tomakt assembled the stacks of microcircuits with a soldering iron and other tools. The entire lab bench before the Saiyan scientist was piled high with circuitry that nearly obscured a forward view. Just the top of her black head of spiky hair moved behind it.

Radditzu's mate stood a full head above Bulma, at five foot ten inches, not counting her hair. Still she was dwarfed by Merlot and Radditzu even if she was stocky and Amazonian in build like they were. Ironic how all of the other Saiyans were far larger then their Prince. Bulma was average height for a human female, about five foot five. Most often she wore high heels, putting her about five foot seven.

"How can you square a spouse who wants to rule your life and your company?" Bulma asked.

"What Mistress?" Tomakt asked, straightening up from behind the lab bench where she worked feverishly on another regeneration tank.

"Did I ask that out loud?" Bulma suddenly realized. She punched keys on her laptop, then pressed print to send the document into the real world from the virtual. Tomakt glanced anxiously at her mistress with dark brown eyes, devoid of any reflection of her but filled with reflected gleam of light. Eerie, yet fascinating to see in male and female Saiyans both.

"You asked what you should do about a mate who wished to take charge of all aspects of your life including the governance of your property. I assume you're asking my opinion on the Prince's desire to assume the rule of your corporation?" Tomakt clarified. As always the third class Saiyan Scientist literally interpreted Bulma's rhetorical questions, putting her genious to use in whatever way she anticipated Bulma would desire.

"Professor, you've GOT to stop taking everything I say at face value!" Bulma groaned. She loathed admitting that Vegeta not so subtly hinted his intense interest in sharing control of Capsule with her. After all he was a Prince, born and bred to rule over a kingdom. Bulma realized he had many valuable skills to offer her. Controlling Capsule as its President and CEO was a daunting prospect. Perhaps she was wrong to dismiss Vegeta's offers of assistance.

"Mistress forgive my presumption, but allowing the Prince to control many aspects of your financial empire would be an efficient utilization of his skills. This may not be Vegetasei, but there is much you can achieve by truly uniting your skills. This world is backward in many ways, yet possess a great potential to advance beyond your wildest dreams," Tomakt observed. She accepted the stack of papers Bulma snatched out of the printer, still warm with smudged ink. The female Saiyan scientist glanced over them in seconds then set them down atop the other plans she had been so carefully following.

"I figured that it wouldn't hurt to modify the timing cycle. Your regeneration tanks are genius, but you really need a better timing mechanism that will let an occupant prematurely jettison if they're freaked for any reason," she said.

"You're referring to the incident when first I came into your service, regarding my mate's revival," Tomakt nodded.

"You guessed it. I'd hate for Vegeta to be in a regeneration tank, and then suddenly hear me in trouble and not be able to get out and help," she shuddered. Automatically she rubbed her protruding belly. Professor Tomakt set down her tools, striding over to tower a few inches over Bulma with concern.

"May I, Mistress?" she asked.

"You want to feel him kick?" asked Bulma, grabbing the Saiyan's hand tipped in newly manicured nails to rest on her distended belly.

"I wasn't going to presume such familiarity I merely wished to…" Tomakt trailed off, then opened her mouth in wonder. She crouched down on one knee, letting Bulma guide her hands to the best place to feel the baby's strong kick.

"It's so cool," Bulma laughed. "I never thought I'd get into it, but I can feel him almost every minute. I thought it'd creep me out, but it's like I'm inventing something without even having to think about it. Tell THAT to your Prince who's been breathing down my neck to put this baby in a tank!"

"I did no such thing, Mistress Bulma. I carried my whelps full term as all third class do, and as royalty did," Tomakt corrected her, glancing up at her mistress.

"I forgot, sorry," Bulma blushed.

"He's very strong. Just like his father," Tomakt nodded, tenderly caressing the baby to be, as if it were her own. "And like his mother."

"Heh, as if," Bulma laughed. "A human like me?"

"A human like you, who is the cream of the crop as ningens say. The Prince must have thought you were the best to select you out of five billion others, and out of thousands of races, so don't abase yourself," Tomakt reproved gently. She stood up again, removing her hand from Bulma's belly.

"You're just saying that so you'll get a raise," Bulma teased.

"Seriously, Mistress Bulma," said Tomakt. Rolling her eyes, Bulma still felt embarrassed about Radditzu's mate's desire to serve her every need like some slave. While it was Saiyan custom for the Princess or Queen to have a bodyguard, Tomakt was a strange contradiction. There was no question that she was brilliant in many ways, but innocent in others. Typical absent-minded professors with fierce powers of fighting, but no clue about how human culture worked, save what she observed prima facia.

"Okay, well if you really wanna earn your pay, then you can join me for lunch at the mall. I've been dying to try out that new bistro. And if you're my assistant and bodyguard, you HAVE to come, deal?" Bulma laughed, grabbing the female Saiyan's hand and tugging her to her feet.

"As you command, Mistress…"

"Bulma, call me Bulma, or Miss Briefs. I'm really getting annoyed at all this bowing and scraping crap. Prince or no prince, it'll be okay by me, when we're out of the building," Bulma complained.

"Right," Tomakt nodded. "I'll change if you wish."

"Good idea. Wearing armor in public was hard enough to stop Vegeta from doing," she nodded with relief. Tomakt moved off to quickly change into appropriate clothes while Bulma passed instructions on to her assistant.

"Bliss, we're going out. Can you finish up in here?" asked Bulma.

"Of course, Ma'am," Bliss nodded. "Any other instructions?"

"Yeah. When you're done you can take the rest of the day off. A certain young man's been bugging me to let you go so he can take you to a movie," said Bulma with a wink.

"Are you sure it's cool that I'm dating… your son?" asked Bliss quietly.

"Well, he's NOT a capsule employee. And outside office hours what you do is your business," said Bulma with a smile. "Besides, at least I know who he's spending time with."

"He's got a lot of you in him," said Bliss with a smile.

"That must be him now," Bulma said, hearing the phone ring. She picked it up, and smiled.

"Yes, she's here. And no, don't worry, I'm not going to flip out. You're old enough to know better. I don't know what went on before, but you don't have to ask ME to date her. She'll be done by three, just so you know. Where's your dad?"

Bliss waited, listening to half the phone conversation. Out of the other lab strode Tomakt, wearing a pair of long loose slacks, a button up blouse, blazer, and strappy sandals. Her dark brown tail curled around her waist, just under the shirt out of general view. She had bound her spiky mass of hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, shoving the rest of the bits out of the way with a pair of sunglasses tucked up on her forehead.

"Looking better, Professor," Bliss whistled. "Clothes make the woman."

"I hope this is appropriate for a mall outing. I had thought jeans were a bit too casual…"

"It's fine. Pink and purple are so your colors. Too bad you're not a few inches shorter," Bliss said.

"I AM short compared to SOME," she muttered.

Bliss was about five foot nine, slender but well muscled. Not an ounce of fat spoiled her trim curves. Her chest was a modest C size, proportional to her wide hips and long legs. Blonde highlights lightened the color of what would be dark brown hair. Her eyes were light copper, almost hazel in some regards, but oddly deep and contemplative. Bulma could swear Bliss held something back. Occasionally the girl would slip up with a pronunciation or a custom, leading Bulma to suspect she was some sort of resident alien.

"It's all clear, Ma'am," Bliss said, taking the notebooks that Tomakt and Bulma handed her. "Enjoy your lunch ladies!"

"You too," Tomakt nodded. "Behave yourself."

"I should tell YOU," Bliss winked.

"Who? Radditzu? He's the best behaved out of most of the men I know," Bulma teased, elbowing Tomakt. "She's got him well trained, remember?"

"Mistress please," Tomakt groaned, embarrassed by the good-natured ragging of the other females.

"Get the professor out of here and soften her up. She's still got a LONG way to go to pass for normal. And I don't' mean for obvious reasons," Bliss teased.

"C'mon, lets go," Bulma urged, tugging her bodyguard's sleeve. Tomakt inclined her head to the other female, following her mistress out of the lab.

Bliss shook her head, striding over to finish the job. Within minutes she was done, and hung up her labcoat. She couldn't wait to join Trunks for the remainder of his workout, and then an after work date. Wouldn't he be surprised to see her dropping in on his sparring sessions, she thrilled.

* * *

Extending his arms, the third class brother of Goku stood in the center of the round GR. Trunks stood to one side, clad in a sleeveless shirt and his long blue pants. Off to one side his sword lay on the chair where he had draped his Capsule Corps jacket. In workout shorts and an abbreviated armored vest, Radditzu slowly gathered his aura, gold ki flickering around his hair that stood on end. Like a porcupine the spikes stuck straight out, whirling in the field of white ki radiating outwards. 

"That's it, center and focus it. Right in your gut!" Trunks gritted to Radditzu.

"Yeahhhrrrr…." Trunks shouted, spanning his arms wide and flaring his power. Blue ki sizzled around him, whirling his hair up to stand on end. Gold energies flickered like lightening. Radditzu dug deep, pushing out the levels of power as he let out a similar cry.

"So close, but so hard," he panted, letting sweat drip down his forehead.

"Focus, you're almost breaking through! Think about protecting your mate, and your family. Take all that anger and hatred and shove it aside into something pure. Don't let the hate fester, just let it ALL out. Everything you've locked up inside!" Trunks thoughts echoed in the other Saiyan's brain.

Floor tiles lifted up, levitating with the ki seeping and surging between the two Saiyans. Radditzu's hair flickered gold momentarily, as did Trunks. A golden glow shone from within the upward spikes, eyes blazing turquoise as Trunks increased in size and strength. Radditzu's cry increased in volume, his own ki transmuting from white to a gold blaze.

"That's it, just a little more! You can do it! Goku's your brother, isn't he? Why do YOU have to be second best when you can be so much more!" Trunks shouted. "Think about what Freiza did to your mate! Doesn't that piss you off? Don't you want a better life for your kids? Your family?"

"YES!" Radditzu bellowed. At that moment dark spikes surged with radiant fire. Trunks watched in wonder as Radditzu's muscles bulged out, and his eyes sizzled into azure sparks. The long trail of hair seemed to reach to the floor in a gold cascade, the top spikes flowing upward from the thermals of the aura.

"That's it! That's IT!" Trunks yelled, trying to contain his excitement so Radditzu's concentration wouldn't be broken. For a moment the radiance faded, but the change remained. Radditzu stood shakily, glancing down at his hands in wonder.

"But for how long," he grunted, power surging through him at levels that made him feel invincible.

"Let's find out. Try and match my beam," Trunks barked, suddenly zipping out and appearing right in front of him. He hurled a series of kiko ha. Radditzu's hands flew at blinding speed, knocking each sphere away to explode around the chamber.

"Buster Cannon!" Trunks yelled. At the same moment Radditzu raised his hands, swirling gold to life that arced with increased levels then he had anticipated.

"Double Sundae…" Radditzu uttered, crashing his beam into the royal blue surge generated by Trunks. Both males pushed with ramrod force, trying to knock the other out or stop the advance of their signature attacks. Radditzu's eyes flickered at Trunks sudden phasing out, then disengaged to anticipate the boy's movements. His fist shot out, plugging Trunks in the abdomen seconds after he materialized.

"Ugh!" Trunks grunted, surprised at the force of Radditzu's counterattack. Barely did he manage to counter, and punch back, enough to get Radditzu off him. The older Saiyan zipped out of the way, blurring his moments. He twirled around, then nailed Trunks in the back, then chopped the back of his neck. Staggering, Trunks flipped over to tumble out of the way. Soon he was on his feet, hands held up in a defensive position to hurl a sphere of energy towards Radditzu.

However Radditzu jumped out of the way, levitating up. He landed just before Trunks, plugging him with a rapid-fire series of punches that the boy deflected easily. Though he panted, Radditzu gave a good account of himself before the radiance faded from his hair, leeching back to its usual raven black. Gasping he held his chest, staggering.

"My… apologies… sire," he groaned.

"Take five. You held the Super Saiyan for five minutes longer then I thought. Awesome. Won't be long before you'll up your power and push to the next level," Trunks nodded with a grin. The gravity simulator disengaged from one hundred G's, leaving both men to rest for a time.

"There's another… level sire?"

"You bet. My sensei reached it just before… he was killed," Trunks said, tossing a water bottle to Radditzu. Eagerly the third class caught it, then dropped to the floor where he had been standing. He mopped the gallons of sweat off his forehead with the nearby towel.

"Your sensei must have been a great warrior. Who was he, if I might ask? Would the name have any meaning to me?"

"He was Gohan," said Trunks quietly.

"My nephew?" Radditzu panted. "It gladdens me that Kakkarot's son is such a powerful warrior in your time. Would that I could mend the rift in our relationship. But we didn't' part on good terms, considering I almost killed the brat."

"Gohan wasn't too nuts about a lot of people. But I think when he sees you're not so bad after all, who can tell?" Trunks shrugged. "It's a miracle your nephew and my dad got along. Goku told me how they all fought against Frieza on Namek. If we all stay together against the Androids, there's no telling how easily we might blow them away."

Radditzu nodded, draining the contents of his water bottle. Suddenly a blurring energy appeared in the middle of the room, startling both. A red gi clad figured stared down at both of them from under his gold tower of spikes, focussing his gaze on Trunks, then Radditzu.

"Kakkarot… it has been a long time. I did not think you would wish to see me face to face after our last confrontation," Radditzu panted, remaining where he was. He wasn't altogether comfortable about seeing his own flesh and blood, which had last joined him in death.

"I know the story, Radditz," said Goku, holding up his hand. "And I wanted to see you. I should be angry with you for what you did you know."

"I am surprised that you are here at all. If you wish to settle our differences for what I have said and done, name a time and place, and you can have your satisfaction," Radditzu said, inclining his head. "I was in error to presume…"

"Hold on there, I'm not here to kick your butt," Goku said, holding up his hands. "Right Trunks?"

"Should I leave you two guys alone?" asked Trunks.

"I think that would be good. You wanna come fly with me, Radditzu? And talk someplace private? I'm not here to fight you, and I'm hoping you're not here to fight me," Goku said.

"As you wish, Kakkarot," said Radditzu.

"Go ahead. It's okay," Trunks said, and Goku wasn't sure if he directed it at Goku or Radditzu. Striding over to where Radditzu knelt on the floor, Goku extended a hand.

"C'mon, get up, okay?" Goku asked, reaching down. Slowly Radditzu extended his hand, and placed it in Goku's warily eyeing him. The force of Goku's super Saiyan transformation was to negate any foul play. To his amazement, Goku simply tugged Radditzu up to his feet so they were eye to eye.

"Where do you wish to talk?" Radditzu asked, glancing warily at his brother.

"Outside. C'mon. If that's okay with you, Trunks?"

"Sure Goku. Have fun. I've got other plans anyway," trunks said, noticing that Bliss Simms had peered through the GR window. Goku and Radditzu inclined their heads as she entered.

"Mistress Bliss?" Radditzu bowed to her.

"Radditzu? Nice to see you. And you must be Son Goku. Nice to meet you."

"Hey there," Goku smiled warmly, shaking her hand. She seemed rather wary of him towering over her, and watched both of them exit.

"We were just leaving, if you'll excuse us," Radditzu nodded, with another bow of his head.

"Sure," Bliss said.

"Bye," Goku waved, letting Radditzu exit before him. Both brothers left them alone.

"They're just going to talk. I'll be ready to join you in the gym after I mop off," Trunks said.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to see the GR up close."

"Well, here it is," Trunks said, with a nervous chuckle. She handed him a bottle of Hercule sport drink and a fresh towel.

"You might want this. You're almost soaked," Bliss smiled. "You guys really must have been getting serious in here. I've heard the Prince blowing up things, but Tomakt's mate, that's another thing. How's he doing?"

"Pretty good actually. I'll just take a shower and we can go," Trunks said. Suddenly Bliss' eyes narrowed, and she whirled around. A punch shot out toward him, but he had lifted his hand to block it just in time.

"HYAH!" she gasped, panting up at him. A strange feral gleam shone in her copper eyes, surprising him even more then her sudden punch.

"You're a fighter huh?" Trunks said with an amused smirk.

"You didn't think I'd hit you?" Bliss chuckled.

"You've got a pretty smooth form. I take it you're not just a pretty face and a smart brain in a lab, huh?" Trunks asked.

"All kinds of things. Want to try me?" Bliss smiled.

"Depends on what you mean," Trunks winked back, catching her double entendre. Again her other fist flashed out, and he blocked this with his other hand.

"You'll see," she laughed, pulling her hands away. "C'mon, let's spar."

"Okay, you asked for it. But if you're expecting me to go easy on you cause you're a girl, I won't," Trunks laughed.

"Good move," Bliss nodded, backing up. She stood with a slightly curved posture, circling the amused Trunks at a distance of ten paces. He lazily circled his hands, watching her intently with his deep blue eyes. At her first kick, he dodged to the side, then let her follow through with a roundhouse. Then he countered with a quick jab, and a kick of his own. Bliss shot her fists out, one after the other, actually knocking him back.

"Not bad," Trunks nodded. "But that's child's play. I think you're just holding back cause you're worried about me breaking a sweat?"

"I like my men nice and sweaty. Are you worried I'm so concerned with not letting my mascara run?" Bliss panted.

Her sharp cry accompanied the next few punches she threw at him at lightening speed. Trunks widened his eyes, bringing up his knee to block the first, then the second with a downwards sweep of one hand, and anticipating the third with an upward sweep of his left. She spun around at his punch, then chopped at him with a sharp uppercut to his solar plexus he leaned way from. Grabbing her wrist he leaned down and twisted her over his back in a throw. She landed easily on both feet, her short blonde hair flying in her face. Quickly she charged, both hands thrown out before her. Trunks dodged to the side then wondered how on earth she had managed to kick his feet out from under him.

Wasn't she to his left, but was now to his right? All his questions disappeared in a rapid series of katas that were remotely like those that his father had shown him. Surprised, he soon found himself fighting at a much higher level. How could a mere human woman have such fast reflexes with such a low battle power? Perhaps she was like Videl, but she was hiding something even more. It slammed into him when she threw him to the floor, pinning him under her, the true extent of her ki.

"Gotcha," Bliss teased.

"Who are you?" Trunks gasped, letting her pin him down. "You're not just another pretty face. You're a fighter like me!"

"You have to learn many skills to survive in this world," Bliss panted. Trunks flipped her over, pinning her between his thighs.

"Tell me, what's really going on here! You're not just a Capsule Corps employee, are you? Who are you really?" Trunks demanded, frowning in suspicion.

"I mean no harm to you or your parents," she panted up at him.

"Answer me! Who ARE You? You're NOT an ordinary human! Your ki's way above what it really is! You'd better not bullshit me," Trunks said, surging with sudden suspicion and anger.

Bliss stammered, glancing up at him. "I'd NEVER harm the son of the Saiyan no Ouji! My family is sworn to protect yours with our last drop of blood!"

"No way, it can't be," Trunks backed away. Anger boiled up and he pinioned both her wrists.

"You must believe me, Toranksu," she said in Saiyan. Shock drained the blood from Trunks face at the sound of the language only his father spoke, and he himself had learned from the history tapes in Radditzu's space pod in that other universe.

"You're… Saiyan? How?"

"My real name is Chablis," she answered. "I'm sorry to deceive you, but I had my orders that I would…"

"WHO gave you those ORDERS," Trunks asked, releasing her. He rolled off her, his eyes narrowed in a deep frown worthy of his father.

"The Prince of All Saiyans, before he was taken by Frieza. My mother and I are two of the last female Saiyans alive, other then Radditzu's mate. We don't mean you any harm. In fact we're here to make sure you, your mother and father remain alive," Chablis said quietly, averting her gaze.

"You're a Saiyan. I can't believe it, but your ki's telling me its true," Trunks mumbled, turning his back to her. "Why didn't you tell me to begin with?"

"I thought you should figure it out for yourself," she answered. "I'm sorry if you think I lied to you, but I know all about the Androids. I know where you're really from, and I know what they'll do to all of us if they know there are other Saiyans."

"Was part of your orders getting close to me?" Trunks asked sullenly. Sighing he climbed to his feet. Bliss sat on the floor, her hands knotting into fists.

"No. It wasn't. It just… happened on its own. And it's not because you've got Saiyan blood. You're one of the first men who's ever just see me as a woman, and a friend. I missed that. It's lonely being the last of your kind," she trailed off.

"I know," Trunks mumbled. "But you still…"

"I'm sorry, Trunks," she said quietly. "If you don't want to see me again, I understand."

"I do, damn it I just… I can't believe that you… I just… I don't know WHAT I mean," Trunks blurted out, his emotions telling him contradictory courses of action. "I'm angry as hell you lied to me, and at the same time I know you weren't really lying because I was hiding just as much from you as you were from me. Of all of us I shouldn't bitch about dishonesty…"

"Trunks, I like you a lot, and even if you are still mad and hate me for this, I won't stop. I care about you a lot… and I had hoped that you'd understand," she said softly.

"I don't know," he said, turning slightly to glance at her. He let out a big sigh, his body soaked thoroughly with sweat.

"I wanted to tell you everything. I figured that you deserved to know, and the best way seemed to show you little hints so you'd figure it out. And now you know for sure. The ball's in your court now. If you don't want me around you again, I'll leave you alone. But I never deliberately wanted to deceive you," she apologized.

"I don't know what to think, but I… I like you, and I know why you did what you did. It's just that I've not felt this way about a girl, since… well since I left my world. And I'm worried that if I get too close someone will get hurt," Trunks said, turning to face her. He strode forwards, and extended his hand to hers, to help her stand.

"Why don't we find out how you feel, and not think about it so much?" Bliss said softly, squeezing his fingers. Trunks did not let go of her hand; instead they returned the gentle squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess since there's so much we don't know about each other, maybe we should find out what happens as we go along, like everyone else," Trunks shrugged. He gave her a tiny smile, azure eyes twinkling with warmth.

"You won't regret it," she said, returning his smile. Copper eyes lost themselves in his blue depths, searching for any sign of forgiveness and acceptance. She found what she was looking for in that tiny smile that spread into a warm grin.

"Okay, I know you said you like to get hot and sweaty. So why don't we go for a swim? That big pool in the backyard's been empty long enough, don't you think?" Trunks winked. "Considering I was gonna hop in the shower anyway."

"I don't have a suit," she shrugged.

"You don't need one… I mean ah… well you could ask my mom to borrow one…" he stammered, blushing. "Oh damn that didn't come out right!"

"Relax, I was just going to grab one from the gift store," she reassured him.

"I've got some workout pants you could use, and a t shirt," Trunks offered. "C'mon, I'm sure nobody cares what you wear in a pool since it's in my mom's backyard, and everyone's gone home for the day!"

* * *


	50. Trunks Bliss with a Lime twist

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama created it, and Funimation, Toei Animation company controls rights to it. All I claim is the creation of the fan characters Bliss, Tomakt, and whoever you don't recognize as being cannon characters. I want to thank all of you, especially Heress2the throne for faithful reviews. Your feedback is ALWAYS welcome, so please keep the reviews coming so I know it's worth continuing this!  
_

**Trunks Bliss with a Twist of Lime  
**

* * *

Mesh networks of solar snakes flitted across the bottom of the body of water out in back of the Brief's estate. Such patterns generated by sunlight through water passed overtop the huge black Capsule Corps logo visible from the air, dominating the middle of the rectangular outdoor pool. A muscular figure climbed up the tall ladder to the high dive, his lavender hair fluttering in the breeze. The material of his swimsuit was dark navy blue with a wavy stripe of green and white wrapping around one leg. Trunks let the towel from around his neck flutter down to hit the bottom of the tall ladder. 

Sitting on a deckchair by a shady umbrella table, the blonde observed Future Trunks progress. She unwrapped her sarong to reveal tanned long legs. Her body filled out the light gold metallic bikini nicely. A small jagged scar diagonally crossed from just under her bust across her flat belly. Other fine hairline scars were barely discernible over her thighs and calves.

"So are you coming in or not?" he called down to her. Trunks had managed to find a swimsuit for her to use, one of the many that his mother in this reality had but never wore.

"View's fine from here," she called out. Bliss couldn't keep her eyes off Trunks backside gliding under the swimwear that shared his name.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Trunks laughed, ascending the top platform. Bliss lips puckered around the straw as she sipped her iced tea. Trunks shot her a wink, striding gracefully to the end of the diving board. He curled his toes around the end, and peered down to judge the distance. Bliss laid back and pretended to pay more attention to the trashy romance novel she'd borrowed from Bulma.

Over the top she watched him place hands over his head. Launching himself up from muscular legs, Trunks shot up into the air with a fraction of his true strength. At first she saw him curve his body into a graceful line, then summersault. What she failed to notice was when he curled his body into a perfect sphere, and slammed into the surface of the water. Instead of sliding gracefully in without a ripple, his cannonball slammed into the surface of the pool. Concentric sheets of water rose up to rain down on either side of the pool. Directly in the path of the soaker sat Bliss. She let out a yelp unable to avoid the water because she was so shocked he had fooled her with his graceful half gainer.

"HEY!" Bliss shouted, picking up her pool water saturated paperback. She dropped it onto the concrete, then launched herself to her feet. At the same moment Trunks head and shoulder broke the undulating surface of the water. He shook lavender hair plastered to his face out of the way, and grinned mischievously at the female standing on the side of the pool with her hands on her hips.

"I warned you," Trunks smirked with an expression worthy of his father Vegeta.

"You'll pay for that, buddy!" Bliss warned. She shot over the water, landing with a spectacular splash that drenched Trunks before he could move out of the way. He kicked backwards, spewing water out of his mouth. Bliss shot through the water like a torpedo, seizing his ankles and dragging him under with surprising force.

"Ulp!" he gasped, barely managing to swallow enough air before the female dunked him. Underwater they wrestled, Trunks struggling out of her grip as Bliss repeatedly shoved his shoulders down. Momentarily he moved towards the surface, only to have Bliss lock her body around his and drag him to the bottom. Her body seemed surprisingly dense. Triumphantly she smirked at him, holding him down.

Trunks felt his head spinning. Although he was half Saiyan he couldn't hold his breath nearly as long as his father ever could. He flailed his arms, struggling to kick upwards. Bliss grabbed him again, tickling his ribs. He frantically nudged her, pointing upwards.

Rather then letting him go Bliss moved over and tipped her face towards his. Lips closed over his, as she shared the breath of air she had caught with him. Caught off guard, Trunks stiffened with the warmth of her body wrapping around his and holding him under. Her arms wove around his neck while she gently rubbed his shoulders.

"Relax," echoed her voice in his mind.

"Thanks for sharing, but you could have warned me," Trunks answered, still reeling with the softness of her lips over his.

"I forgot you can't hold your breath as long as I," came her apology. Lips left his, and he opened his eyes to see her backing away from him with regret on her face. He shot upwards, breaking the surface to gasp in a welcome breath of air. Bliss surfaced near him, her face twisted with a worried frown.

"It's okay. Nothing broken," Trunks chuckled. "Hey, smile will you? I don't mind wrestling, but you just kinda surprised me."

"I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly. She turned away, swimming towards the ladder. Yet before she could climb out, Trunks kicked himself off the side to grab her arm.

"Hey, do you think I'm complaining?" Trunks asked gently holding her hand in his grasp.

"You are the Prince's son. I deliberately put your life in danger," Bliss said, turning her head slightly to face him.

"Don't worry about it," Trunks said, moving close to trap her between the ladder and his body. "Stay here."

"Is that a command?" she asked, a slight grin twisting her face.

"Uh huh," he nodded, seizing the ladder rail with a hand on either side of her shoulders. His muscular chest and six pack moved closer to her chest heaving in and out with sudden rapid breaths. Trunks inhaled chlorine mingled with a very feminine scent he knew must be her, but he could not recall having such a succinct scene of smell before now.

She peered into his blue eyes, noticing his irises had thinned to accommodate his dilated pupils despite the bright sun overhead. Rich musk twitched her flaring nostrils, sending her body into a tizzy of desire. Every smell dulled as his musk increased in potency. Indeed she saw his nostrils widening as Trunks buried his face in her neck. A low rumbling in his throat prompted her to purr lightly as she nosed his neck. Overtop the throbbing pulse of his jugular Bliss lapped her tongue playfully. Trunks backed away slightly, not realizing how sensitive his neck was. At the precise moment Bliss tongue had touched his flesh it felt like it was afire.

Realization dawned on him. Gazing into her coppery pools with his own azure eyes he saw no reflection. From within her eyes seemed to glow with a fire that matched the intensity of the desire building in his stomach. Skin heated to a thousand degrees, so Trunks barely felt the full rays of the noon sun overhead. He found his lips automatically drawn to kiss the same spot on her neck where she had licked him. Lightly he seized a fold of skin, playfully nipping it. The result was electric, because Bliss suddenly vibrated with a low growl that was half a purr. Copper eyes closed as she arched her neck to allow him more access.

Despite the pool filled with water, Trunks felt his mouth dry up. He swallowed the lump in his throat, barely able to suppress the pounding of his heart. Aching filled him, and he realized he had to find out why he couldn't stand not to be near the woman before him. His arms slid around her waist, while she looped hers around his neck. Small strong fingers brushed a lock of hair from before his blue eyes. Riveted to her reddening lips, he almost snarled at the appearance of her pink tongue darting out to lick her chops. Leaning more heavily into her, Trunks spun her around so she was away from the ladder one minute, and pressed into the wall of the pool the next. He pressed his hard muscled body to her soft one, gasping as she seized his jugular vein between her small sharp teeth to nip. To his surprise the tingles of energy surged throughout every nerve, pooling mainly in his groin. Suddenly his swimsuit seemed uncomfortably tight.

His strong hands tightened on her upper arms. Bliss purred against his neck, licking the fold of skin she'd captured as she slid her hands down and up his back. Lightly she brushed her fingers just inside his shorts, finding a spot at the base of his spine. Trunks gurgled with shock at the pressure of her hand in that long forgotten scar, causing a cascade of fire that erupted at the base of his skull. His arms locked her to his body as he snarled loud enough to reverberate in the pool tiles.

Convulsively Trunks shook in her arms, shuddering as the pleasure warmed him far more than a mere exploration to the hardening need. He panted, looked at her with lust hooded eyes as he caught his breath. He gasped, "What the hell was that…"

"Relax, it's natural," Bliss whispered into his ear. She took his clenching fist and guided it to rest on the small of her back, sliding his fingers just inside her swimsuit. He felt the small fuzzy patch of fur soaked with pool water and perspiration. Lightly he kneaded the spot, causing Bliss to cry out as she arched her back. She trembled in his grasp, panting and moaning his name. Trunks realized then with a profuse blush just what had happened.

"My scar I had no idea," he panted.

"Just because you don't have your tail doesn't mean you can't feel the same pleasure the rest of us do," she said with a sultry tone to her deepening voice.

"I had heard stories from Gohan, but I always thought it would be sensitive," he whispered, holding her close to his thumping heart. Bliss softly rubbed her cheek to his, almost like an affectionate cat marking its territory.

"Let me show you how," she whispered. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Man," Trunks whispered, fighting the flush in his face. "That felt damn good. Somehow I don't think Father would have told me that unless…"

"Didn't Radditzu tell you?"

"I never asked," Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Some things are better left to self discovery, don't you think, Majesty?" she whispered.

"The name's Trunks. Don't forget it," he whispered, seizing her in his arms. To her surprise she felt his hot breath pulsing in her face. Sliding his hands down her back he cupped her shapely ass and squeezed it. Bliss gasped her mouth partly open as Trunks sealed off her shocked cry. Immediately he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet flavor for the first time. He was determined to show her that human gestures were just as pleasurable.

Bliss relaxed into the kiss, moaning softly into his questing lips. She slid her tongue past his, duplicating the dance he showed her. Her hands slid up and down his spine; her fingers again slipping to finger the tail scar while her other hand squeezed his muscular butt. Indeed it was as hard and firm as she had imagined. Trunks felt her grip of iron, realizing that he didn't have to hold his strength back from her, for she was Saiyan.

Their kiss broke after a long time, and the young lovers rested their foreheads together. Trunks panted, his eyes shut as he fondled her beautiful back. Bliss panted against his neck, rubbing his backside and hips thoughtfully. He did not push her away; rather he imprisoned her in those hard muscular arms and squeezed her close to him. Relishing the pressure of her breasts on his chest he kissed her jaw, then nibbled her ear. She felt the hardening bulge through his swimsuit, rocking her hips against it playfully.

"We shouldn't do this," Trunks whispered. Bliss pulled away with a look of anger on her face.

"Why not?"

"I mean we should go someplace more private. I don't want someone else getting a free show. Mom's got this hang-up about people making out in the company pool, even if it IS on Capsule property," Trunks quickly blurted out. He squeezed her backside again, rocking his hips against hers to show her that he wanted to continue. Across her attractive face broke a smile, and Bliss raised her lips for another kiss. Trunks smirked, brushing her hair from her face before merging his mouth to hers. This time his hands diverted from their progress down her back to slide up and over her swimsuit clad breasts.

After their second kiss, Trunks cast her a devilish smirk that melted her doubts. Bliss mirrored the smirk, roping her arms around his neck. Blue ki crackled around his body, wrapping around hers. She closed her eyes, forming a thin shell of yellow ki around her body as well, pushing back his field. Trunks blinked in shock. Nodding, she lowered her aura, and slowly began to levitate, pulling him up with her. Immediately Trunks focussed his ki to match her ascent and they rose out of the pool with their arms entwined around each other.

"Your place or mine?" Trunks whispered his voice raspy with passion.

"Yours," she whispered, purring deeply. Trunks leaned down and seized her into his arms love cradle style, startling bliss. She felt his body rumbling with a similar feral growl as he shot upwards into the sky. He stopped at a height of two stories, slowly levitating across the compound till he reached the balcony of the room where he was staying. His bare feet touched down inside the railing, and he walked over towards the door. She helped him open it and he entered after wedging himself in and pushing it aside with his hip. Neither of them bothered to slide it shut as he carried her into his bedroom.

* * *


	51. Trunks and Bliss together

**Trunks finds true Bliss**

By Trynia Merin

Lemon Future Trunks/OC

_M for lime scenes between people who are of consenting age. Nobody under 17 reads this ok? __Bliss is my character. Toriyama created DBZ, I didn't. I mean no harm to the series. This is fan fiction.

* * *

_

Trunks lavender hair plastered to his skin. He felt the burning heat of the woman in his arms in feverish stark contrast to the chills radiating all over his body. Bliss wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped his bottom lip lightly. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled her lip away and began to nibble down to the pulse of his neck. Letting loose a small groan, Trunks felt a lance of fire shoot through his entire body. How could a simple contact to his neck cause such desire?

While she was not the first female he had ever been with, he felt that Marron was far different in comparison. She was perky, shapely and blonde. But Bliss seemed far more solid and every inch more a woman then he could have imagined. For starters she was almost Trunks height, able to look him directly in the eyes. He was surprised to see that something wet had uncurled and fallen to stream down her back.

"Your hair," he whispered, glancing down the column of her smooth marble neck. She rubbed her prominent angular nose along the edge of his ear, seizing the lobe to suck and nip. He hissed between his teeth at the feel of sharp fangs biting and breaking the skin.

"It was a wig," Bliss whispered into his ear. "I did not wish to cut my real hair off."

"It's like mine, how is that possible?" he asked. "I mean you said you were Saiyan."

"Half Saiyan, like you, Trunks," she whispered. "My mother was an Idsarjin pleasure slave."

"You're just like me then," Trunks said reverently, hugging her close to his body. Gently he set her on the bed, and sat down so his hip touched hers. Beneath her body she felt the pool of chlorinated wetness from their damp suits. Glancing up at him she held her hand to caress his cheek with the back of her palm. Trunks saw the gold aura flickering over her, chi rising.

At the same time he saw steam misting off her to evaporate into nothingness. Trunks chuckled deeply in his throat. Blue ki, the same frequency as Vegeta's surged and crackled over his form at that moment. Bliss inhaled sharply at the feel of his power buzzing against hers. In moments his moist hair was dry, slightly fluffed and frizzy.

"Ugh," he mumbled, running his hand through it.

"You look like a shaggy dog," she teased him. Trunks fingered the long coiled braid at the base of her neck that had been tucked up under the brief blonde wig. Indeed the texture of her hair was slightly stiffer then his but not nearly as stiff as Vegeta's or Goku's was. Under the blonde he swore he could see streaks of black here and there. The hair closest to her scalp felt stiffer.

"Does your hair grow like mine?" he asked.

"It stops growing at this length, like Saiyan hair. But it's the wrong color. But since I'm half blooded, it's expected. Most male half bloods retain the darker hair though," she said fingering the soft silkiness of his.

"Weird. Gohan's hair was sort of like yours is," he marveled. "He's the only other half Saiyan I knew."

"Young Gohan?"

"No, my sensei," Trunks whispered, running his hand from her braid to drop it playfully across her breasts. He delicately ran his fingers over the jagged scar on her midriff. Bliss felt shivers at his light touch. Her lovers had always been heavy handed, but this male had the refined nature of a prince. Considering he was the son of the Prince of All Saiyans, he too was royalty.

"That feels so good," Bliss whispered. Trunks heard the soft vibration of the purr in her throat. To his surprise her lips parted and he saw the sharp fangs of her canine teeth, much like those of his father's or other full-blooded Saiyans. He had no basis of comparison he realized soberly. Save what Gohan had told him?

"Gohan and I were the last of our kind, where I came from," Trunks found himself confession. He lowered his lips to kiss the column of her throat. She felt him lean over her, and massaged the muscles of his chest. A light down of lavender hair dusted his body, and she wondered if he was all lavender in the places that were not revealed. Unlike Saiyan males he had abundant body hair.

Trunks mischievously dragged his tongue over her jugular. The response was electric, for Bliss almost threw him off as she arched her back and cried out. "Trunks!" she yowled, her whole body shaking.

"Huh that must be a special spot for Saiyans," he whispered. "There's so much I didn't know…"

"Just above the jugular vein, closest to the skin," she nodded, whimpering with the surging flood of fire tingling her nerves. Trunks heard crackling and sensed her ki suddenly skyrocketing. His blue eyes deepened and widened with the flickering aura that suddenly radiated from her skin. It bathed him in a white glow, and he felt the urge to center his own.

Bliss bared her teeth and nipped at his ear. Trunks nuzzled her earlobe, trying to remember how she had showed him was 'Saiyan' lovemaking. "I've never been with someone human… I mean…" she blurted out.

"I know what you mean. I've never been with a… a Saiyan before," he whispered.

"Show me what they do on your planet, and I'll show you anything different you need to know," Bliss winked up at him. Trunks grin spread across his face at the thought. He lowered himself towards her, and climbed into the bed alongside her. Lying side by side, Trunks and bliss caressed one another's bodies. He lowered his lips to claim her reddened ones, eager to taste the unique flavor that drove him wild. Past her tongue his danced, stroking over her canines, and feeling his own blood from the sharpness.

"Oww," he mumbled, but felt Bliss lightly lapping up the blood.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I'll get used to it," he said. Already his tongue was healing, and he felt the taste of her blood on his palate because he realized his own teeth were sharp too.

"Your blood is so sweet," she panted, feeling the mingling with hers. "I am yours, if you wish it."

"I want you," he whispered. "I'm going… crazy…"

It suddenly felt as if he would explode his heart was thumping so fast. Trunks groaned as he felt Bliss' hands tracing down to the hem of his boxer shorts. He reached around her and untied the straps of her top. She helped him peel it back, revealing her bare skin. Underneath was strong muscle, and Trunks could not help but admire her. Warm and soft were her curves with weight and substance that he could not equate to anything else. Would they have the same spicy taste as the skin on her neck? Lavender hair tickled Bliss skin as Trunks leaned down to bury his face between her breasts. She lay back, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding him in place.

"That's it," she whispered, urging him along. Trunks growled softly in his throat. Still the other breast needed his attention, and he eagerly rolled the left out nipple to match what he did with his mouth.

Bliss raked her fingernails along his muscular biceps. It amazed her how compact and muscular he was? Just like his father, the Prince. Those baggy pants and jacket hid his marvelous angles, and now he was hers to explore. She was happy when Trunks lifted his head, and swung his muscular thigh to sit on her hips. With a satisfied grunt Trunks straddled her and rested his weight on her pelvis. She sighed and smiled up at him, rubbing the outsides of his thighs with her hands lightly to encourage him. Atop her stomach she felt the searing warmth of his body. A light tingling zap flickered over his senses, and he felt her lifting her hips.

Her hands busied themselves with caressing his thighs like Trunks was doing to her. Her body held endless fascination to him, and he was having the time of his life while leaning down to cover her mouth with his. She moaned and heaved, struggling to reach any part of him she could. Longing to feel her beneath him Trunks lay down on top of her, wrapping one arm around her neck.

Bliss sighed with joy; threading fingers through his hair. His heat pushed against hers through the cloth of their swimsuits. Against his pecs he felt her breasts lightly pressed, tickling and tingling as every hair stood up on his neck. Bliss lightly traced her tongue over his jugular, and then seized the delicate skin. He grunted, lowering his face to the crook of her neck as well. She soon hoped he would free her from the confines of the suit and satiate the burning ache.

"I need you," she gasped.

"I… am I going too fast?" he whispered.

"You must take me now. It is your right to do so. Saiyan males are very dominant. I need you to take me… please," she pleaded. Under his chest she heaved in heavy pants. His musk filled her nostrils, burning them with its heaviness.

"I want to look at you first," Trunks whispered. He raised himself off her, and then moved back to sit on her knees. She raised her hips, and he slid his hands up and down her open thighs. Sliding his thumbs under the band, he tugged them down. Bliss gasped with relief to feel cold air on her burning hunger. She opened her legs, knees bent for him to see what she offered. As she had been told and taught.

"That's something else," he murmured, reaching with his fingers as he lowered his face to see her moisture. Bliss was not ashamed to show her body to him, and he felt that whatever he did would please her. It astonished him to see her laying there so submissively, waiting for his next move. Inside his mind he remembered his Father telling him that Saiyan ways were different. Swallowing hard, he investigated her body hoping to find it the same as he had remembered the times he had been with Marron.

Sweet scents overwhelmed him, hitting him full force with a wooziness and haze tingling his perceptions. For a moment it felt like being intoxicated. Bliss panted, moaning his name as she opened herself and lay at his mercy. He bent over to kiss her belly. Bliss arched her back. Taking the cue, he cupped her buttocks. Her loud cries mingled with a loud rumbling purr that was partly a growl. She shivered and shook, arching and sighing with joy. He let her tremble; marveling that he had caused her such joy.

Bliss moaned and turned over, revealing her flanks to him. Trunks blinked, then wondered if she was expecting him to take her like this? Revealed to him was the fuzzy circular shape of what had been her tail. He paused, wondering if she wanted him. She knelt slightly raising her buttocks, burying her face in the soft pillow. Waiting, waiting for him to take what she so freely offered.

"Please Trunks," she panted. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I…" he whispered. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"I need you," she pleaded.

He heard the raw need, coupled with the pleading tone. As if she was crying out for him, and if he did not suddenly plunge into her that moment that she would be heartbroken. Raw need flooded them both. Her whole body trembled, and he smelled tears of frustration leaking from her eyes.

"I ache for you. I am yours. Don't hesitate to take what is given for your pleasure," Bliss repeated, her voice cracking with a sob. "Don't you want me, Trunks? Or have I displeased you?"

"Bliss," he sighed. Burning desire overwhelmed him, and Trunks tore off his swimsuit. The instant she heard the ripping, she relaxed. Trunks saw her stop trembling, almost letting go of the tension and giving a sigh of relief. A soft moan followed when he moved forwards. While human culture would have told him it was a male fantasy, his sense of courtesy was holding him back. Yet this was the Saiyan way. She would not understand his way. Biting his lips, trunks closed the distance, and sighed with relief.

"Oh yes," she sighed, thrusting her bottom against him.

"Bliss... Chablis," he groaned. Like she was embracing him in a way he had longed for but never known. For a moment he lay over her, loving how she felt against him. They seemed made for one another.

"Thank you my love," she purred.

Trunks felt his tension release, and a smile came over his face. He felt Bliss chi sending waves of crackling intensity up towards the base of his spine. Harder and harder she drove him, and he followed, knowing the savage need which he was sating. Her tail scar ground against his pecs and six pack, increasing her desires tenfold. If she had her tail it would be wrapped around his waist, as his would be wiht hers. A rapid burst and Trunks felt his joy.

It was fast, furious, and exhausting, but he felt his head spinning. For a second was white-hot bliss, and then he lay down across her, sweat sticking his body to hers. Bliss moved under him, stretching and sighing as she murmured his name. Trunks kissed the nape of her neck, laying on top of the woman he had claimed and enjoying how she felt under him.

He found himself clamping on the back of her neck with his teeth. Bliss felt his fangs penetrate the scruff just to the left of her long braid. All the tension evaporated, along with the flow of her blood into Trunks lips. Sweet thick iron crossed his palate and he drank eagerly of the flavor. As he rested, he licked the mark clean, and felt her shimmying slightly.

To his surprise and slight embarrassment he found blood again rushing south. With a pant, Trunks lifted himself up and rubbed her back. "Did you like that?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes love," she whispered. He backed away. Bliss turned over and looked at him with a forlorn face. Her copper eyes gleamed with what were almost tears, and he felt his stomach drop at the vulnerable look.

"I want to show you what it's like for a human to make love," he cooed, moving forwards and drawing her to straddle his knees. Before she could protest he seized the back of her head, and shoved his lips over hers in a hungry kiss. Not used to having her lover face her, Bliss shivered with shock and mingled delight.

He pulled back with a mischievous smirk on his face. Angular eyes narrowed in a suspiciously Saiyan expression, and she relaxed with a toothy grin of her own. She whispered, "You're not done with me?"

"Let me make love to you, human style. You're just so beautiful, and I want again, so no complaints huh? I mean you ARE mine to do with as I please, right?" he asked, seizing her face in one hand. He added a low growl for emphasis and Bliss nodded, swallowing hard with joy.

"I'm yours, Trunks," she nodded. Lightly she nipped his ear, and then worked her way down to his throat. He was surprised when she set her teeth into the ball of his shoulder and nipped.

"Ahhh," he gasped. Bliss latched onto his shoulder, her fangs sinking in. Eagerly she drank his blood, lapping with her slightly sandpapery tongue. Was it his imagination or did he see faint stripes if he looked in the afternoon light on her skin?

Then a realization dawned in the back of his mind. He became aware of something unfolding like the petals of a flower. Closing his eyes, Trunks let the tendrils brush, and welcomed what he knew would come. Father had mentioned this might be a possibility, and he was not going to reject someone who needed love and comfort as badly as he wanted to give. What he could not or dare not give his mother he could offer to Bliss. To protect her and guide her as a male would.

"I am Saiyan, and Idsarjin," she whispered. "Females learn at a young age to please their lovers."

"Do Idsarjin mate for life?"

"Only when we've learned the skills to please the one who has chosen us. Few of us bond for life. It is seen as limiting. Only Idsarjin royalty do so. We live to serve and please, and our males rarely fail to please us. My mother Lacta was my father's favorite."

"But Father said Saiyans mate for life," he murmured.

"Only if they are marked over the love spot. You and I are lovers. But only if you choose me as yours," he said. Trunks nodded, knowing his father had said there was a trial period. Mating for life would mean he would give her a child. If she carried he would be hers.

"I don't get it," he murmured, and tucked the thought away as he made love to Bliss. She sighed as he pressed her into the bed, then they tumbled together in ectasy.

Hours later, Trunks felt Bliss lightly massaging his tired muscles. He turned over and folded her in his arms. She eagerly tasted his tongue sliding past her lips to claim hers. Arms around one another they rested to hear the beating of one another's hearts.

_Did he love her, Trunks wondered_? They only had known one another for a day or so. Yet so great was their mutual need that they found solace in their love. Bliss had found someone who comprehended her and accepted her. Trunks had found female companionship with a true peer that he could not hurt. Nevertheless as Bliss stroked fingers through his lavender hair, he was disconcerted with the thought that such new love would be endangered by the Androids. Still he did not wish to guess what would happen next. All he wanted now was to bring happiness to a kindred spirit and take what she freely offered. So both would feel love's warmth even if separated eventually by death. Trunks knew his parents created him in a moment of passion, but his father's life was snuffed out long before the significance of their feelings could be known. He did not want Bliss to face uncomfortable questions.

"You are mine," he whispered to Bliss in Saiyan.

She whispered back, "Mine as well."


End file.
